A Seleção
by Matthew Black Potter Malfoy
Summary: Essa fic é uma adaptação da obra "A Seleção" da autora Kiera Cass, com os personagens do universo da série Merlin da BBC.
1. A Seleção - Capítulo Um

****Sinopse:****  
Para trinta e cinco jovens, "A Seleção" é a chance de uma vida. Num futuro em que a Inglaterra e boa parte da Europa deu lugar ao Estado Unificado de Camelot, um país jovem com uma sociedade dividida em castas, a competição – que reúne moças e rapazes de dezesseis a vinte e cinco anos de todas as partes do país – para decidir quem se casará com o Príncipe, é a oportunidade de escapar de uma realidade imposta a eles ainda no berço. É a chance de Ascensão a um mundo de roupas deslumbrantes, comida farta e joias valiosas, de morar em um palácio, conquistar o coração do belo Príncipe Arthur Pendragon e um dia estar ao seu lado no trono. Para Merlin Emrys, no entanto, um criado da casta Seis, estar entre os Selecionados é um pesadelo. Significa deixar para trás sua mãe e seu irmão, abandonar sua família e seu lar para entrar em uma disputa ferrenha por uma coroa que ele não quer e viver em um palácio sob a ameaça constante de ataques rebeldes. Então Merlin conhece pessoalmente o Príncipe. Apesar de bondoso, educado, engraçado e muito, muito charmoso, Arthur não é nada do que se poderia esperar. Ele é mimado e arrogante. Um idiota completo que não tem sequer ideia do que acontece fora dos muros do Palácio. Eles formam uma aliança, entretanto, e aos poucos Merlin começa a refletir sobre tudo que tinha planejado para si mesmo — e percebe que a vida com que sempre sonhou talvez não seja nada comparada ao futuro que ele nunca tinha ousado imaginar. Contudo, ainda existe um problema. Existe uma lei que imputa pena de morte para praticantes de magia em Camelot e tudo o que Merlin não precisa é estar vinte e quatro horas por dia sob o olhar frio do Rei Uther, que não hesitaria em sentenciá-lo à forca ao menor descuido de Merlin.

 **Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Disclaimer: Tenho tantos direitos sobre Merlin (a série da BBC), quanto pela obra _A Seleção_. Pra quem não entendeu, é nenhum mesmo! ;)**

 **Notas:**

Essa Fanfic foi inspirada na obra "A Seleção" de Kiera Cass e, por isso, muitos trechos do livro encontram-se aqui, de forma adaptada. Antes que os fãs mais fervorosos da trilogia de livros digam que não fui fiel aos livros já deixo aqui claro que essa nunca foi minha intenção. E antes que os fãs de Merthur reclamem que meu Arthur pode estar um pouco OOC (descaracterizado), já digo que isso foi totalmente intencional. ;)

A imagem de capa não é minha. O autor se encontra no tumblr com o nome de lao-pendragon, se alguém desejar ver outras LINDAS fanarts.

 **Capítulo Um**

" _Contrariamente às previsões mais catastróficas, a Terceira Guerra Mundial (2157-2165) não dizimou a humanidade, mas deixou a economia fortemente abalada e desestabilizou todos os governos mundiais, tanto socialmente quanto em nível de recursos econômicos e ambientais. O que outrora era um pequeno, contudo importante Estado chamado Reino Unido, acabou conseguindo se firmar na economia emergente, ainda que precariamente, mas a tão amada família real foi traída e tirada do poder por um golpe de Estado, dando lugar ao levante de governantes sucessivos que se utilizavam de um discurso democrata para iludir a população enquanto disputavam pelo poder para benefício próprio, em detrimento do povo._

 _O visionário Yardley Pendragon, herdeiro direto da antiga família real britânica, assumiu o poder em 2185, vinte anos após o final da guerra, reinstaurando a monarquia e estabilizando o governo. A partir de então, a nação se solidificou economicamente, trazendo melhorias significativas à qualidade de vida da população, proporcionando a expansão do território sob o reinado do sábio monarca por boa parte da Europa e instituindo o Estado Unificado de Camelot, assim batizado em referência a uma lenda muito difundida na antiga Inglaterra._

 _Quando da morte de Yardley, em 2202, seu primogênito Emery Pendragon assumiu a coroa. Dentre suas mais conhecidas medidas constam a instalação da Lei Antimagia e a implantação do Sistema de Castas, objetivando padronização da organização social e maior solidificação da economia do Estado Unificado._

 _(…)_

 _As medidas de Emery Pendragon trouxeram grande descontentamento de boa parte da população, ao que seguiu-se um violento levante popular liderado pelas castas menos favorecidas, ameaçando o poder da família real, já fragilizado desde a morte de Yardley._

 _Numa tentativa de mostrar à população a preocupação da monarquia com o bem-estar coletivo e que a implantação do Sistema de Castas fora uma medida essencial para segurança de todos e para a estabilidade financeira da nação, em 2209 foi instaurada a primeira Seleção onde, ao longo de doze semanas, o então herdeiro, James Pendragon, conheceu vinte moças e rapazes representantes de todas as castas e naturais de todas as partes de Camelot, engajados numa disputa pelo coração do futuro herdeiro do trono. Um ano depois, James e Emily Pendragon, a primeira princesa escolhida através da Seleção, subiam ao trono com a benção do antigo rei."_

Trecho do Livro "História Contemporânea"

 _"Abertas as inscrições para a 5ª Edição d'A Seleção_

 _Atenção, senhoritas e cavalheiros, chegou o momento tão aguardado! Nosso charmoso e amado Príncipe Arthur Pendragon atingiu a maioridade¹. Embora ainda jovem, não são poucas as responsabilidades do Príncipe perante o reino, portanto, para esta nova fase da sua vida, ele deseja ter uma companheira ou um companheiro ao seu lado para apoiá-lo. Se seu filho ou filha, irmão ou irmã, protegido ou protegida elegível estiver interessado na possibilidade de tornar-se o noivo ou a noiva do príncipe Arthur e futuro príncipe ou princesa de Camelot, corra até o Departamento de Serviços Provinciais da sua localidade e preencha o formulário de inscrição para A Seleção! Um jovem de cada província será escolhido pelo próprio príncipe para participar da competição. Os Selecionados serão hospedados no agradável Palácio de Buckingham, em Westminster enquanto durar sua estadia. A família de cada participante será recompensada generosamente por seu serviço à família real."_

Propaganda do Governo, veiculada por meio de folhetim.

Quem viera com aquela ideia ridícula fora Will, obviamente. Ele não dera paz a Merlin durante dias, falando sobre toda a comida que ele poderia comer e como seria bom dormir em uma cama decente, para variar.

Merlin costumava dar corda para as ideias mirabolantes de Will, mas daquela vez, ele estava irredutível. Não queria ser da realeza. Não queria ser Um. Não queria nem _tentar_.

Desde que as inscrições para A Seleção haviam iniciado, há duas semanas, Will só sabia falar sobre aquilo e nada mais.

"Por que você não se inscreve, Will?" Merlin perguntara numa tarde em tom irônico. "Você parece bem empolgado com a ideia."

"Não acho que consiga convencer o Príncipe de que me interesso por ele, se quer mesmo saber." Will deu de ombros. "É mais fácil eu concorrer com ele pela atenção das garotas e nós dois sabemos o quanto isso pode acabar mal."

Merlin procurou ignorar Will, já que o irmão não parecia muito interessado em dar ouvidos aos seus argumentos.

Hunith não gostava nem de ouvir falar sobre aquilo. Ela não se manifestava a respeito, deixando Merlin e Will brincarem com a ideia de Merlin usando uma coroa, mas Merlin podia notar o olhar apreensivo de sua mãe toda vez que Will tocava no assunto.

Não era como se Merlin pudesse culpá-la. O próprio Merlin não sentia-se tentado a participar daquilo – não quando ele colocaria sua vida em risco, caso viesse a ser selecionado –, mas a ideia de que sua mãe achava que ele fosse frágil e indefeso o irritava.

Por isso Merlin passava a maior parte do tempo nos últimos dias se escondendo de sua mãe e Will no trabalho, no _The Rising Sun_. Merlin era um criado, como todos da casta Seis e, enquanto Hunith tinha um emprego sólido na casa do prefeito de Ealdor, Merlin vivia fazendo bicos em qualquer lugar que pagasse pela diária, bem ou mal. Ele sabia que qualquer quantia extra no orçamento de casa contava, já que o salário para um Seis não era lá essas coisas.

Não era como se Merlin achasse que sua vida fosse das piores. Pelo menos ele tinha um lugar para morar e não passara fome muitas vezes durante sua vida. Ele via moradores de rua todos os dias, enquanto caminhava para o trabalho – em sua maioria, eram Oito, mas também haviam Seis e Sete e alguns poucos Cinco entre eles – e agradecia internamente que aquela não fosse a situação da sua família. Porém, aquilo não diminuía o sentimento de impotência que o invadia ao presenciar tamanha injustiça e ele desejava poder fazer algo por eles, em vez de apenas sentir pena.

Will morava com eles desde que sua mãe falecera de tuberculose, quando o garoto ainda era criança e, ainda que ele fosse um Sete, Hunith nunca o tratara de forma diferente.

Talvez fosse por isso que Merlin odiava o sistema de castas. Ele costumava brigar com as outras crianças das castas mais altas que chamavam Will de nomes e jogavam pedaços de pão embolorado quando eles passavam na rua, esperando que sua mãe lhe desse um sermão quando chegassem em casa, mas Hunith jamais o repreendera por isso. Pelo contrário, ela costumava sorrir como se apoiasse o comportamento inadequado do filho.

Quando chegava em casa, depois do trabalho, Merlin caía na cama exausto de tanto esfregar o chão, limpar pratos e copos e lavar banheiros. Suas mãos e joelhos eram as partes do seu corpo que mais reclamavam durante o dia, mas ao cair da noite, quando seus músculos finalmente relaxavam, ele sentia também suas costas, bíceps e panturrilhas cobrando o esforço realizado durante o dia.

Will geralmente chegava apenas no início da manhã, tossindo e sujo depois de um turno de doze horas na mina de carvão. Eles dividiam a cama desde que eram pequenos. Não que eles ainda coubessem no estreito colchonete de solteiro, mas Will trabalhava durante a noite, enquanto Merlin pegava o turno da tarde e isso facilitava as coisas – Merlin sabia que eles não poderiam pagar por um colchonete extra e, pelo menos assim, ninguém tinha que dormir no chão, especialmente Will, que tinha que trabalhar quatro horas a mais que ele para ganhar a mesma quantia.

Não que Hunith ou Merlin exigissem aquilo, mas Will se negava a contribuir menos.

Hunith acordava cedo todas as manhãs e separava um pão e um copo d'água – muito raramente acompanhados de meia banana – para cada um deles, e saía para o trabalho quando o sol ainda estava para nascer.

Merlin sentia-se tentado por vezes a pegar algo no mercado sem que ninguém visse. Ele sabia que seria fácil fazê-lo com sua magia, mas a voz alarmada de sua mãe em sua cabeça o impedia de agir.

O fato era esse, Merlin tinha um dom. Um dom que, entretanto, não podia usar, nem mesmo para aquecer a água que vinha direto de um cano na parede do banheiro. No inverno, porém, Hunith permitiria que ele acendesse um fogo mágico no meio da sala – já que não tinham uma lareira ou sistema de aquecimento – pois sabia que morreriam de frio, caso contrário.

Sempre que ele ousava fazer algo fora de casa, contudo, por mais discreto que fosse, Hunith o puxava pela orelha – às vezes, Merlin perguntava-se se aquele era o motivo delas serem tão grandes – até que estivessem seguramente entre quatro paredes novamente e falava durante horas a fio. Merlin costumava argumentar que nunca fora pego, mas o olhar temeroso de sua mãe e as lágrimas em seus olhos acabavam por vencê-lo.

Por isso que, todas as manhãs, quando sua mãe saía para o trabalho e Will estava desmaiado na cama, Merlin arrastava a cômoda pequena da sala e retirava os tijolos falsos da parede até pegar o livro de feitiços escondido ali.

Ele passava algumas horas de cada manhã recitando encantamentos e testando a extensão do seu poder. Hunith não poderia nem sonhar com aquilo, obviamente, ou Merlin estaria em sérios problemas, mas a verdade é que aqueles momentos eram os únicos em que Merlin sentia-se vivo, como se sua magia chamasse por ele, irradiando de cada pedaço do seu corpo.

"Se sua mãe te pega fazendo isso, ela arranca sua orelha." A voz de Will sobressaltou-o, fazendo com que Merlin deixasse o pequeno copo de alumínio que levitava cair com um estrondo, quicando pelo chão.

"Will, você quer me matar do coração?" Merlin guinchou antes de se levantar para colocar o livro de volta no esconderijo.

"Não." Will disse de forma mais grave. "Mas se algum Oficial entrasse aqui, não se importaria se isso acontecesse. Provavelmente pouparia o trabalho deles."

"Não seja exagerado, Will." Merlin disse, movendo a cômoda de volta ao lugar com um acenar de mão – seus olhos iluminando-se momentaneamente. "Não é como se eles entrassem na casa dos outros assim, sem mais nem menos."

"Eles entram se tiverem uma denúncia." Will parecia estoico. "E se alguém te visse por uma fresta entre as cortinas? Ninguém hesitaria em ter uma recompensa por entregar um bruxo, sabia?"

"Você está parecendo minha mãe agora." Merlin girou os olhos.

"Talvez porque ela tenha razão em se preocupar!" A voz de Will saiu sonoramente desesperada.

Merlin limitou-se a suspirar, resignado.

Não era como se não houvesse motivos para a apreensão de Will e sua mãe, Merlin sabia disso. Há quase dois anos ninguém era pego usando magia em Ealdor, mas Merlin costumava ver nos jornais, na banca de revista a caminho do trabalho, as manchetes sobre as execuções daqueles que eram flagrados praticando magia.

"Vou tomar mais cuidado." Merlin prometeu, a contragosto.

Will mexeu-se desconfortável antes de sentar-se na cadeira de frente para a mesa na cozinha.

"Por que você não está dormindo?" Merlin perguntou ao sentar-se de frente ao irmão.

"Estou sem sono." Will deu de ombros, enfiando metade do pão em sua boca de uma vez.

" _Você_ sem sono?" Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Will evitou encará-lo dessa vez, o que fez com que Merlin franzisse o cenho.

"Will, o que foi dessa vez?"

Will remexeu-se na cadeira antes de olhar para ele com um olhar culpado. Merlin encarou-o com os olhos estreitos.

"Por favor, não me odeie." Will pediu.

"Will." Merlin chamou, subitamente inquieto. Ele sabia que nada de bom poderia seguir aquelas palavras.

"Você lembra do que falamos sobre você se inscrever n'A Seleção?" Will ofereceu um sorriso a ele, ao que Merlin fechou a cara, um calor irradiando seu peito, seu coração acelerando uma fração.

"Lembro." Merlin disse, esperando que as palavras do irmão não significasse o que ele estava pensando. "Também lembro de ter dito o quanto essa ideia era estúpida."

"Bem…" Will soou arrependido.

"Will! Eu não acredito!" Merlin gritou, levantando-se da mesa, seu pão intocado.

"Merlin…"

"Como você pôde?" Merlin passou a mão pelos cabelos, andando de um lado para o outro nervosamente. "Eu disse que não queria!"

"Merlin, tente ser racional…"

"Racional?" Merlin guinchou. "Você sabe o que penso a respeito dessa Seleção idiota, dessa tentativa ridícula do governo de fingir que está tudo bem e levantar a popularidade da monarquia, quando na verdade ninguém mais compra essas besteiras. Você não tem ouvido sobre os levantes rebeldes? Eles mataram a família do prefeito de Lacock mês passado! Colocaram fogo na casa com todos dentro."

"Merlin…"

"Sem falar no meu pequeno probleminha." Merlin ironizou. "O que acha que farão quando descobrirem? Me convidar para um chá? Eles vão atirar primeiro e fazer perguntas depois, Will!"

"Bobagem." Will girou os olhos. "Ninguém precisa descobrir sobre os seus er… suas habilidades."

Merlin cruzou os braços frente ao peito antes de voltar a tomar seu lugar diante do irmão. Não era como se ele conseguisse ficar bravo com Will por muito tempo, de qualquer forma.

"Isso não faz com que eu queira participar." Merlin bufou, irritado. "Vai me dizer que você não acha ridícula a ideia de conhecer alguém quando tudo está sendo televisionado para todo o país?"

"Acho normal, pra falar a verdade. Ele tem que namorar de algum jeito."

Merlin girou os olhos.

"Eu não acho que o príncipe tenha uma escolha a respeito disso, Merlin. É meio triste, para ser sincero." Will suspirou. "Mas ao mesmo tempo, não deixa de ser romântica a ideia."

"Romântica… pff!" Merlin desdenhou. "Como você conseguiu uma foto minha, de qualquer forma?"

"Eu recortei da nossa foto do festival do ano passado." Will deu de ombros.

Merlin deixou o queixo cair.

"Você recortou nossa foto?" Merlin soou afrontado aos próprios ouvidos. "Era a única…"

"Eu tirei uma cópia, gênio." Will desdenhou.

"Com que dinheiro?" Merlin perguntou, incrédulo.

"Eu juntei por alguns dias."

Merlin sentiu toda raiva esvair-se do seu corpo. Ele sabia que Will devia ter passado alguns dias sem comer no trabalho para conseguir juntar dinheiro suficiente, e mesmo que fosse por um motivo estúpido, ele conseguia entender as motivações do irmão.

"Não acredito que você gastou dinheiro nisso por minha causa." Merlin sussurrou, sentindo suas bochechas corarem e encarando o pão à sua frente.

"Quem disse que foi por você?" Will desdenhou. "Se você for selecionado, sua mãe e eu viveremos como reis por uma semana."

Merlin não pôde impedir-se de rir.

"Que bom que você não está se iludindo quanto a isso." Merlin disse com humor. Ainda que ele fosse selecionado – o que era pouco provável por si só –, era comum que todos os homens fossem eliminados na primeira semana.

"Mas uma semana é mais que suficiente para estocar comida pra uns dois meses!" Will soou animado. "E ainda tem o dinheiro que eles mandam para as famílias dos Selecionados. Não que você vá ser um deles, de qualquer forma."

"E por que não?" Merlin soou mais ofendido do que pretendia.

"Até parece, Merlin!" Will zombou. "Aquele príncipe engomadinho não saberia apreciar uma beleza natural como a sua. Ele deve ser um esnobe, de qualquer forma."

As poucas vezes que Merlin vira o Príncipe Arthur foram pela televisão no _The Rising Sun_ , durante a transmissão do _Jornal Oficial de Camelot_ ou nas revistas na banca próxima ao trabalho e, apesar de ser um homem muito bonito, ele meio que concordava com Will. O Príncipe sempre parecia muito formal e quase nunca falava. Merlin dificilmente se sentiria tentado a puxar conversa com ele, caso o visse em público e caso ele não fosse da realeza.

"Ele deve tratar todo mundo como escória e achar que as pessoas têm o privilégio de respirar o mesmo ar que ele." Merlin concordou, dando de ombros.

"Você tem razão, não deveria ter gastado meu dinheiro com isso." Will disse em meio a um bocejo.

"Ainda bem que você sabe." Merlin assentiu, imitando a postura da mãe quando ela lhes dava um sermão. "Agora vá dormir, antes que você caia dessa cadeira."

"Você acha que tia Hunith ficará brava comigo?" Will perguntou, já se levantando.

"É claro que não." Merlin fez pouco-caso. "Ela provavelmente nem ficará sabendo que você fez uma coisa tão idiota."

Will fez uma careta e caminhou lentamente, mas virou-se quando alcançou a porta do pequeno quarto.

"Seria engraçado, de qualquer forma." Will ofereceu com um sorriso zombeteiro. "Você, num palácio, tendo que usar roupas estúpidas e se comportar diante da nobreza, lutando para conquistar o coração do Príncipe Arthur." Ele disse juntando as duas mãos frente ao peito, batendo os cílios e suspirando de forma teatral.

"Cala a boca." Merlin girou os olhos.

Will não demorou muito a começar a roncar e só então Merlin permitiu-se abocanhar seu pão, já desistindo de ignorar os protestos do seu estômago. Ele negaria isso veementemente se alguém perguntasse, mas deixou sua mente vagar livre, imaginando-se caminhando pelos corredores do castelo com o Príncipe ao seu lado antes de balançar a cabeça, contendo um arrepio.

Raras vezes Merlin vira o Príncipe Arthur na televisão. O Rei aparecia em anúncios oficiais durante o dia, que Merlin vislumbrava vez ou outra enquanto lavava a louça do _pub_ movimentado, mas o príncipe só costumava aparecer durante o _Jornal Oficial_.

Merlin gostaria de dizer que não pensou mais no assunto depois que Will confessou tê-lo inscrito n'A Seleção, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não ficara intrigado para saber mais sobre o Príncipe. Certo dia, ele resolveu ficar trabalhando até mais tarde para poder assistir ao _Jornal Oficial de Camelot_.

O jornal era veiculado todos os dias às oito da noite pontualmente, o que coincidia com o término do turno de Merlin. Por esse motivo, Merlin raramente assistia ao jornal, cansado demais para perder uma preciosa hora do seu dia atarefado com aquilo, ansioso para voltar para casa e cair na cama – contando que não desmaiasse de exaustão no meio do caminho de volta.

Naquele dia, entretanto, às oito horas em ponto, o hino nacional fez-se ouvir alto e claro aos ouvidos dos presentes e a Família Real apareceu à esquerda na tela. O Rei Uther encontrava-se no alto de um palanque, sua cadeira mais alta do que as demais – do seu lado direito estava o Príncipe Arthur e do esquerdo Morgana Pendragon, a Duquesa de Cambridge e prima do Príncipe Arthur. Do lado direito da tela se encontravam o mestre de cerimônias, Geoffrey de Monmouth e os conselheiros do Rei.

Merlin observou a figura altiva do Príncipe Arthur na tela. Ele era bonito, isso ninguém poderia negar. Seu cabelo dourado refletia um pouco as luzes do local e seus olhos azuis eram profundos e enigmáticos. Merlin notou como sua mandíbula quadrada e proeminente estava apertada numa postura rígida e perguntou-se se seria um sinal de nervosismo. Seu cabelo estava milimetricamente arrumado e sua roupa em perfeita ordem, ajustando-se aos contornos do seu corpo de forma suave.

Havia algo incômodo naquela cena, entretanto. O homem estava travado em seu assento. Parecia tenso. Seu terno sob medida estava engomado demais, seu cabelo perfeito demais. Ele era mais uma pintura do que uma pessoa, Merlin notou com amargura. A verdade é que Merlin tinha pena da pessoa que fosse escolhida por ele, pois se a figura do Rei mostrava algo era que aquela rigidez só tendia a piorar. Merlin estava perdido nesses pensamentos quando o Rei começou a falar.

" _Novos ataques rebeldes foram reportados nesta manhã…"_

Quando enfim voltou para casa, quase meia hora depois, Merlin teve que recriminar a si mesmo por ter perdido tempo com algo tão idiota. Afinal, não era como se ele tivesse ficado no _pub_ para ver o _Jornal Oficial_ , ele só queria analisar o Príncipe. Ele negou-se a fazer aquilo novamente, mas foi com impaciência que viu-se repetindo o processo durante os próximos dias.

Talvez por isso ele estivesse apreensivo quando se sentou numa mesa no _The Rising Sun_ , duas semanas depois. O prazo para inscrições para A Seleção havia acabado há quase uma semana e os candidatos escolhidos seriam anunciados ainda naquele dia.

Como de praxe, de acordo com as poucas informações voluntariadas por Hunith, o dia do anúncio dos escolhidos era feriado nacional e as pessoas se aglomeravam em qualquer lugar que houvesse uma televisão. Por isso, Merlin, Hunith e Will estavam ocupando uma mesa no fundo do _pub_ enquanto Merlin lutava contra o rebuliço em seu estômago.

"Eu me lembro de quando a Rainha Ygraine foi escolhida." Hunith falou ao lado de Merlin. "Não que isso tenha surpreendido alguém. O Rei Uther não escondeu sua preferência por ela desde o início."

"De qual casta ela era?" Merlin pegou-se curioso. As pessoas não costumavam falar muito da falecida rainha.

"Quatro."

"Quatro?" Will exclamou, surpreso.

"Sim. Qual a surpresa?"

"Ela não parecia uma Quatro." Merlin colocou em palavras a dúvida de Will. "Pelo menos nas fotos que já vi dela, eu diria que sempre foi Um. Então eu achava que ela era Dois antes disso."

Hunith limitou-se a dar de ombros.

Finalmente o relógio deu oito horas. O brasão de Camelot surgiu na tela, acompanhado da versão instrumental do hino. Merlin tentou conter um tremor que subiu por sua espinha sem ser convidado.

O Rei apareceu brevemente no telão dando seus anúncios, como de costume, só que dessa vez parecia mais bem-humorado. Merlin perguntava-se quanto daquilo era genuína empolgação e quanto era fachada.

Merlin deixou seu olhar vagar pelo ambiente, vendo alguns rostos conhecidos e tentando desligar a atenção da televisão. Não era como se preferisse ficar alienado com relação ao estado caótico em que o país se encontrava, mas estava cansado de ouvir tanta catástrofe. O fato de que os anúncios sempre eram abordados de maneira parcial também não o agradava.

Foi quando notou o olhar de Freya.

 _Há dois anos, Will trabalhara numa fazenda nos arredores de Ealdor e a família empregadora parecia tratá-lo muito bem. Por isso, quando ele saiu do emprego para ganhar menos na mina de carvão, Merlin não entendera o motivo. Apenas alguns meses depois, quando passeavam pela praça da cidade, que Merlin compreendeu a atitude do amigo._

 _Ele e Will estavam caminhando distraidamente, enquanto dividiam um saquinho de pipocas – um luxo que eles se davam apenas uma vez por mês –, quando uma garota trombou com Will. Merlin logo reconheceu Freya, a filha da família que empregara Will. Merlin cumprimentou-a alegremente, mas os olhos da garota permaneceram cravados em Will, como que ansiando por ser notada. Will desviou o olhar, murmurando um_ _"Vamos, Merlin."_ _com a voz abafada. Ele não disse mais nada naquele dia, tampouco Merlin perguntou e eles nunca tocaram no assunto._

Não era como se Merlin precisasse de respostas. Ela era uma Quatro, Will um Sete; as coisas jamais dariam certo entre os dois e Merlin sabia que Will jamais a colocaria numa situação tão delicada.

A questão é que, apesar de não haver nenhuma lei que proibisse o casamento entre pessoas de castas diferentes, haviam leis que desestimulavam relacionamentos entre as castas e o processo para se oficializar a união era tão longo que a maioria dos casais acabava desistindo. No caso de Will, por exemplo, além do fato de ter que se sujeitar a ser praticamente sustentado pela esposa e se resignar a não poder dar as mesmas condições que ela teria na casa dos pais – coisa que Merlin sabia que ia contra o orgulho de Will –, se eles viessem a ter um filho, a criança seria um Sete, como Will, pois filhos de casais inter-castas assumiam a casta inferior. Merlin suspeitava que isso era outra medida para desestimular a relação entre as castas. Como se não bastasse, ainda havia a família da garota, que dificilmente aprovaria o relacionamento.

Mas tudo que Merlin podia notar no olhar de Freya naquela noite é que ela não poderia se importar menos com tudo isso. Era óbvio que a única coisa que ela queria era que Will a olhasse de volta. Merlin sorriu consternado para ela, que devolveu o cumprimento timidamente. Will não parecia ter notado a presença dela ou a ignorava, seus olhos focados na televisão.

Aparentemente, Merlin tinha perdido o momento em que os membros do conselho falaram sobre a economia e infraestrutura – todos deveriam estar ansiosos pelo destaque da noite, a excitação do grupo de espectadores ao lado de Merlin certamente era um indício daquilo –, pois o mestre de cerimônias já subia ao pequeno palco no centro do ambiente. Os membros do conselho deveriam ter recebido instruções para deixar que o público tivesse alguma diversão e aquilo só fez com que Merlin sentisse mais repulsa pela competição.

" _Boa noite, senhoras e senhores, cidadãos de Camelot. Como sabem, nas últimas semanas recebemos pelo correio os formulários de inscrição para a quinta edição d'A Seleção. É com muita satisfação que anúncio que milhares de jovens patriotas deixaram seu nome nas nossas urnas!"_

Ao fundo, no extremo esquerdo, Merlin notou o Príncipe remexer-se em seu assento e perguntou-se se ele estava ansioso. Depois de duas semanas analisando-o, Merlin achava que já conseguia decifrar as expressões do jovem Príncipe. Não que houvesse muito ali para ler, pois ele só conseguia expressar desagrado e contragosto, na maioria das vezes.

" _Em nome da Família Real, quero agradecer-lhes por seu entusiasmo e patriotismo. Se tudo correr conforme o planejado, comemoraremos no Ano-Novo o noivado do nosso amado Príncipe Arthur com uma encantadora ou com um encantador filho de Camelot!"_

Os conselheiros ali sentados aplaudiram. Arthur sorriu, mas não parecia à vontade. Quando as palmas cessaram, o mestre de cerimônias prosseguiu:

" _É claro que teremos muitas horas de programação televisiva para conhecer os candidatos d'A Seleção, incluindo especiais sobre a vida no palácio. Não podemos imaginar ninguém melhor que Edwin Muirden para nos guiar durante esses dias tão emocionantes!"_

Merlin girou os olhos quando Edwin Muirden entrou em cena. O homem era um ícone da mídia – portanto, obviamente um Dois. Não que Merlin não gostasse particularmente dele, mas sempre achara que seus sorrisos eram falsos e ensaiados e, apesar de seu humor sarcástico arrancar risadas de todos, sempre sentia um arrepio pela espinha quando ele sorria torto, seu lábio repuxando numa cicatriz que tomava boa parte do lado direito do seu rosto.

" _Boooooooa noiteeeee, Camelot! Quero dizer que é uma grande honra participar da quinta edição d'A Seleção. Parece que foi ontem que acompanhei pela televisão, quando ainda era um garotinho, ao nosso amado Rei escolher nossa encantadora e gentil Rainha."_

Edwin sorriu em direção ao Rei que devolveu um sorriso amarelo, mas isso não pareceu abalar o apresentador.

" _Que sorte a minha: vou conhecer trinta e cinco belas e belos jovens! Qualquer idiota gostaria de ter meu emprego!"_ Edwin piscou para a câmera. _"Mas antes de conhecer essas adoráveis pessoas, lembrando que uma delas subirá ao trono ao lado do nosso amado_ _P_ _ríncipe herdeiro, tenho o prazer de conversar com o homem do momento, o charmoso Príncipe Arthur."_

Após essa deixa, Arthur caminhou pelo palco acarpetado até duas cadeiras que surgiam ao fundo, preparadas para ele e Edwin. O Príncipe esticou a gravata e ajeitou o terno, como se precisasse ficar ainda mais arrumado, o que fez Merlin girar os olhos novamente. Ele apertou a mão de Edwin, sentou-se na frente dele e cruzou as pernas – Merlin notou que a sola do sapato do Príncipe Arthur brilhava como se nunca houvesse tocado o chão antes daquele dia.

Entretanto, a cadeira era demasiado estreita e logo Arthur optou por apoiar os pés na barra entre suas pernas. Merlin notou, surpreso, como essa simples mudança fez com que ele parecesse muito mais informal.

Merlin percebeu o suor na palma das suas mãos e secou-as distraidamente em sua calça. Ele teve que conter um arrepio que subiu por sua espinha, uma sensação esquisita de que algo estava para acontecer, mas tratou de associar aquilo à excitação que parecia tomar conta do _pub_.

"Olha lá o seu namorado, Merlin." Will sussurrou ao seu lado.

Merlin corou, acotovelando-o nas costelas.

 _"É um prazer revê-lo, Alteza."_ Edwin cumprimentou, na tela.

" _Obrigado, Edwin. O prazer é todo meu."_

Merlin notou, em desapreço, como a voz de Arthur era tão empolada como o resto. Ele emitia ondas de formalismo. Merlin torceu o nariz só de pensar em ficar na mesma sala que ele.

" _Em menos de uma semana, trinta e cinco jovens vão se mudar para sua casa. Como você se sente a respeito?"_

Arthur riu:

" _Para ser honesto, é um pouco estressante. Imagino que deverá haver muito mais barulho em casa com tantos convidados. Mas, mesmo assim, estou ansioso para que esse dia chegue."_

" _Sua Alteza perguntou ao seu querido pai como ele conseguiu laçar uma esposa tão linda em sua época?"_

Tanto Arthur como Edwin olharam para o Rei. A câmera focalizou o homem, que parecia ter o olhar perdido num momento do passado e aquilo trouxe um incômodo ao peito de Merlin. A tristeza por trás do sorriso parecia verdadeira, tão palpável como a mesa em que Merlin se apoiava.

" _Na verdade, não. Não costumamos falar muito sobre minha mãe. Nosso trabalho juntos é mais militar e administrativo, como você já deve imaginar. Não sobra muito tempo para falarmos sobre cortejo."_

Algumas pessoas no bar gargalharam, o que irritou Merlin. Ele sabia como era aquele sentimento, sabia que não era fácil querer saber sobre alguém tão importante em sua vida e ter isso negado. Por um momento, encontrou-se tendo compaixão pelo Príncipe Arthur, dentre todas pessoas.

" _É uma pena não termos muito tempo para conversar. Mas acho que encontrei a maneira certa de resumir suas expectativas numa simples pergunta. Como seria a pessoa ideal para você?"_

Arthur recuou um pouco na cadeira. Merlin teve a impressão de que seu rosto ficou vermelho, mas não poderia dizer ao certo, provavelmente devido à maquiagem.

" _Para ser franco, não tenho certeza. Acho que essa é a melhor parte d'A Seleção. Não haverá duas pessoas iguais no concurso, nem em beleza, nem em personalidade. Ao longo do processo, conhecendo todas e conversando com elas, espero descobrir o que quero,"_ Disse o Príncipe, e Merlin pode notar que pela primeira vez ele estava sorrindo sinceramente. _"A única certeza que tenho é que essa pessoa deve amar tanto o meu país quanto eu amo."_

 _"Ótima resposta, Alteza. Julgo falar por todos em Camelot ao lhe desejar a melhor das sortes."_ Merlin ouviu algumas pessoas fazerem coro nas mesas ao seu lado e por mais surreal que isso pudesse ser, ele notou que também desejava essa mesma sorte. _"Mas me diga, Príncipe Arthur, como você escolheu esses trinta e cinco candidatos?"_

Merlin notou como um sorriso ameaçou nos lábios do príncipe, mas ele logo tratou de escondê-lo, como se não quisessem que descobrissem um segredo. Arthur olhou em direção ao pai, como se confirmasse que poderia prosseguir.

" _Como qualquer decisão na minha vida, tive alguma ajuda do meu pai e da minha prima, a Duquesa de Cambridge."_ Arthur acenou em direção ao pai e Morgana.

" _Ah! Claro! A Duquesa certamente deve ter tido muitas opiniões a esse respeito, não é mesmo?"_ Edwin ofereceu arqueando a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

" _Digamos que eu tenha me divertido no processo."_ A Duquesa sorriu maliciosamente e Merlin perguntou-se porque o Príncipe não poderia ser mais espontâneo, como ela.

Merlin notou como Arthur olhava para o pai durante a troca de palavras entre Edwin e Morgana, como se buscando a comprovação de que fizera a coisa certa, mas ou o Rei parecia não querer respondê-lo ou a forma como ele sustentou o olhar do filho era resposta suficiente, pois logo Arthur voltou sua atenção para Edwin.

" _Então, Príncipe Arthur, vamos ao anúncio dos selecionados?"_

" _Claro."_ Arthur limitou-se a dizer.

A partir de então os nomes e fotos dos Selecionados começaram a surgir à direita e a imagem do Príncipe foi focada, permanecendo à esquerda na tela, para que as pessoas pudessem ver sua reação ao nome de cada candidato.

" _Cathryn Hansport, Greater Manchester, Dois."_

" _Eira Stoles, Beja-Évora, Dois."_

Merlin notou como a postura do Príncipe Arthur voltara a ficar rígida, assim como seu rosto, que expressava pouca ou nenhuma reação aos nomes, provavelmente porque ele já estava farto de repassar os formulários dos Selecionados. Merlin não prestou atenção em nenhum dos nomes ou rostos – a maioria eram Dois ou Três e só haviam anunciado quatro homens até o vigésimo selecionado. Merlin desejou que aquilo terminasse logo para poder voltar para casa.

" _Mordred Lowddoc, Andaluzia, Quatro."_

"Caralho! Ele é a sua cara, Merlin!" Will exclamou ao seu lado.

"Will." Hunith reprovou, lançando um olhar feroz que fez com que o garoto se encolhesse.

Merlin franziu o cenho e torceu o lábio. O rosto redondo e os cabelos encaracolados não poderiam destoar mais dos seus, mas os olhos azuis e a cor dos cabelos tinham alguma estranha semelhança. Entretanto, Merlin logo afastou aquela estranheza enquanto as próximas três mulheres apareciam na tela.

"Você acha…" Merlin começou a dizer, mas a voz de Edwin Muirden chamou sua atenção.

" _Merlin Emrys, Ireland, Seis."_

O queixo de Will caiu ao seu lado e Merlin voltou sua atenção para a televisão, onde o Merlin da foto o encarava de volta, sorridente e completamente alheio ao fato de que estava sendo transmitido em rede nacional. Ao lado esquerdo da tela, Merlin poderia jurar que a mesma sugestão de sorriso de anteriormente havia surgido nos lábios do Príncipe, mas tão rápido quanto veio desapareceu novamente, quando outro nome e outro rosto substituiu o de Merlin.

Merlin estava de olhos arregalados, muito consciente que metade das pessoas do _pub_ o encaravam, algumas garotas com olhares invejosos. Ele estava tão atônito e sem reação que era como se sua alma tivesse se desprendido do seu corpo. Sentiu, como poucas vezes antes, sua magia se rebelar contra ele e esvair-se pelos seus poros, fazendo as luzes do local piscarem por alguns segundos antes de retornarem. Sua audição sumira de repente, como se alguém tivesse colocado em mudo as vozes ao seu redor. Estava tão desorientado que não conseguiu sequer ouvir as palavras de sua mãe ao seu lado, quando ela puxou-o para fora do bar com Will.

Ele caminhou tropegamente, sua mente confusa, sem saber o que estava fazendo ao devolver os cumprimentos de conhecidos e felicitações de alguns, no caminho para casa. Como ele poderia saber o que eles estavam dizendo quando não conseguia ouvi-los, era uma incógnita.

Sua mãe permanecia estoica enquanto Will parecia exultante e, quando recuperou-se um pouco, sua audição voltando decibel por decibel – primeiro apenas um tinido como se fosse estática ao fundo antes de começar a realmente ouvir os sons ao seu redor –, Merlin só conseguia pensar na expressão do Príncipe ao anunciarem seu nome. Por que ele teria escolhido Merlin, dentre milhares de pessoas? Ele poderia ter escolhido qualquer outra pessoa de _Ireland_ e Merlin sabia sem sombras de dúvidas que qualquer uma delas estaria exultante por ter sido escolhida, além de serem muito mais aptas que ele. Então… por quê logo Merlin?

Quando enfim cruzaram a soleira da porta ao chegar em casa, Merlin caminhou – ou melhor, arrastou-se – até largar-se em uma das cadeiras à mesa da cozinha.

"Vocês dois têm muita coisa a explicar." Merlin ouviu a voz da sua mãe soar, como se vinda de muito longe.

"Foi culpa minha, tia Hunith." Will disse, sentando-se ao seu lado. "Ele nem sabia que eu…"

"Merlin, você está bem?" O tom preocupado da sua mãe chamou-o de volta a realidade, sua audição parecendo subitamente mais aguçada.

"Se eu estou bem?" Ele grunhiu. "É claro que não estou bem!" Então encarou Will ao seu lado. "Eu vou te matar." Ele tentou avançar sobre Will, mas o irmão esquivou-se, levantando-se da cadeira. Merlin levantou para correr atrás dele, mas suas pernas falharam e sua vista escureceu quando ele tombou ao chão. O último pensamento que lhe ocorrera, antes de sua mente ser entorpecida pelos sonhos confusos com o Príncipe Arthur Pendragon, foi que não havia comido nada no último dia.

 **Notas Finais:**

1 – A maioridade, no caso, é 23 anos de idade.

2 – Os nomes das regiões dos selecionados foram escolhidos a partir dos nomes de grandes áreas administrativas de diferentes países da Europa.

3 – Não farei promessas sobre postagens. Beijos.

 **Nota da Amy:** alguém aqui está tão empolgado quanto eu por esta fic? Não é um sonho juntar "A Seleção" e Merthur? Receita de sucesso, ainda mais tão bem escrita!


	2. A Seleção - Capítulo Dois

****Capítulo Dois****

Merlin acordou com alguém o sacudindo irritantemente. Ele tentou esquivar-se da pessoa, mas a voz de Will seguiu-se, impedindo que ele voltasse a dormir.

"Merlin! Acorda, porra! A Guarda Real está aqui!" Will sussurrava tão próximo do seu ouvido que Merlin captou a mensagem com facilidade apesar do sono.

Merlin arregalou os olhos, a imagem meio embaçada do seu quarto invadindo sua mente. Will estava ajoelhado ao lado de sua cama e Hunith estava parada atrás dele, as mãos envolvendo o próprio tronco num abraço.

"Eles estão te procurando." Will anunciou em tom de desculpas. "Nós pedimos para eles esperarem enquanto te acordávamos, mas eles não parecem pacientes."

Merlin obrigou-se a se sentar, focalizando o quarto e a figura de Will e sua mãe. Os dois pareciam preocupados.

"O livro!" Merlin guinchou, correndo para a sala meio cambaleante, seguido de perto por Hunith e Will.

"O que é isso, Merlin?" Hunith perguntou sem tentar disfarçar sua insatisfação, quando Merlin afastou a cômoda do lugar.

"Depois eu explico." Merlin cochichou em resposta.

Ele aproximou as mãos dos tijolos falsos, fixando-os à parede com um feitiço que aprendera semanas antes e trancando o livro de feitiços seguramente em seu esconderijo. Quando a cômoda foi colocada de volta no lugar por Will ele voltou-se para a mãe:

"O que eles querem?"

"O que você acha, Merlin?" Hunith perguntou ranzinza. "Falar sobre A Seleção!"

Então Merlin lembrou-se da noite anterior, o __pub__ , o __Jornal Oficial de Camelot__ , o anúncio dos Selecionados, a expressão de Arthur ao anúncio de cada um, sua própria reação – ou a falta dela – ao ver que estava entre eles…

"Senhora Emrys?" Uma voz masculina fez-se ouvir do outro lado da porta. "Está tudo bem aí dentro?"

Os três se encararam por alguns segundos como se procurassem nos olhos uns dos outros uma escapatória para aquilo. Quando nenhum deles pareceu ter algo a dizer, Hunith caminhou até a porta, decidida.

"Desculpe a demora." Merlin ouviu a mãe dizer, a porta cobrindo a visão dos visitantes indesejados. "Ele foi dormir tarde ontem… estava muito excitado. Venham, entrem."

"Ora, ora, Sr. Emrys, é um prazer conhecê-lo." Um homem magrelo cumprimentou Merlin, não dando tempo para que ele se recuperasse do choque de ter dois soldados da guarda local entrando em sua casa. "Meu nome é Cedric Crow e estou aqui como responsável por lhe informar as regras d'A Seleção."

Merlin devolveu o aperto de mão de modo automático e encarou o homem. Ele tinha uma aparência esquisita, como se seu corpo tivesse envelhecido muito em poucos anos, seu rosto formando rugas onde não deveria haver nenhuma.

Will convidou o visitante a sentar-se à mesa da cozinha e Merlin acompanhou-os a contragosto.

"Primeiramente, fui informado que o pai do Selecionado é falecido. Isso está correto?" O homem direcionou-se a Merlin, mas foi Hunith quem respondeu.

"Sim. Ele faleceu alguns anos depois de Merlin ter nascido."

Merlin só perguntou sobre o pai uma única vez, quando tinha oito anos. Hunith sentara-se junto a Merlin naquelas mesmas cadeiras em que agora estavam e num tom sério dissera que o homem com quem havia se casado e que registrara Merlin como seu filho, Alator Emrys, na verdade era irmão de seu pai biológico, Balinor. Com um olhar triste e distante, Hunith explicara que Alator era um amigo, um homem muito bom, gentil e solitário que havia se apiedado da sua situação. Se não fosse por esse ato de caridade, Merlin teria sido registrado como um Oito, um ninguém. Em seguida, quando inquirida sobre seu verdadeiro pai, Hunith se limitara a sorrir tristemente e apertar a mão do filho, parecendo subitamente preocupada. Havia tanta emoção naquele simples gesto que Merlin jamais tocara no assunto novamente.

Agora que tinha dezesseis anos, entretanto, Merlin suspeitava qual teria sido o destino do homem. Visto a extensão do seu próprio poder, ele não poderia deixar de imaginar que seu pai fosse como ele. Às vezes, Merlin pensava no assunto e acabava chegando à conclusão que o motivo de não tocar no assunto não era apenas para evitar o sofrimento da mãe, mas também porque em parte ele tinha medo da resposta que receberia. Dessa maneira, Merlin poderia imaginar que o homem havia fugido para algum lugar onde suas habilidades não o rendessem uma sentença à forca.

"Meus sinceros pêsames." Cedric disse, mas Merlin suspeitou de sua sinceridade.

Então ele continuou falando tranquilamente, dando a Merlin a certeza de que pouco se importava. Merlin fingiu dar atenção às palavras do homem, que parabenizou-o por sua conquista – como se o simples fato de ter capturado a atenção do Príncipe merecesse ser enaltecido – e começou a repassar todas as regras do concurso.

"Você deverá assinar um contrato de sigilo que o impedirá terminantemente de compartilhar toda e qualquer informação pessoal sobre o Príncipe ou qualquer membro da família real que venha a entrar em contato daqui em diante." Ele disse em tom rígido, alheio à falta de entusiasmo de Merlin. "Caso você descumpra essa regra, será imediatamente eliminado e, dependendo da informação, será julgado da forma que melhor o Rei julgar necessária."

Merlin limitou-se a assentir, engolindo em seco.

"Além disso, precisarei entrar em contato com seu médico…"

"Merlin nunca foi ao médico." Hunith cortou o homem.

Longe de parecer abalado pela informação, Cedric sorriu – um sorriso que Merlin considerou incrivelmente ensaiado – e continuou a dizer:

"…Caso não tenha registros médicos, você terá que passar por uma inspeção com o médico da corte ao chegar ao palácio."

"Claro." Merlin sorriu amarelo.

Não é como se ele não esperasse por algo do tipo, mesmo que planejasse ficar o mínimo possível n'A Seleção, mas aquilo não impediu que sentisse como se fosse algo sujo. Todavia, ele agradecia por não ser uma garota, ele imaginava que elas passariam por um exame muito mais minucioso.

"É apenas protocolo para que possamos cuidar da melhor maneira possível de sua estadia."

Nesse momento, duas batidas fizeram-se ouvir à porta e Will correu para atender. Merlin sentiu-se grato pela interrupção.

Um homem trajando roupas oficiais entrou em seguida. A roupa era diferente das usadas pelos soldados locais e Merlin soube na hora que aquele era um dos guardas do palácio.

"Já vistoriei o perímetro. Acredito que vocês não terão grandes problemas em fazer a vigia." Ele dirigiu-se aos guardas locais.

"Desculpe." Hunith virou-se para o oficial. "Vigia?"

"Ah sim!" O homem pareceu inabalado. "Já que o Sr. Emrys e sua família estão prestando um grande serviço ao reino participando d'A Seleção, Sua Alteza, o Rei Uther e Vossa Majestade, o Príncipe Arthur assumem a total obrigação de zelar pela segurança de todos vocês durante o processo."

"Com todo respeito, senhor, não acho que isso seja necessário." Hunith atalhou. "Conhecemos todos na vizinhança e posso atestar por cada um deles. Tenho certeza que ninguém nos fará mal."

"São ordens do Rei, Sra. Emrys." O soldado disse, como quem coloca fim a discussão.

Ainda que Hunith estivesse visivelmente desconfortável, Merlin sabia que ela não poderia argumentar contra aquilo, o que fez com que Merlin se sentisse mais culpado por não ter contado a ela antes. Os oficiais saíram em seguida, deixando Merlin, Will e sua mãe a sós com Cedric.

"Devo lhe informar que durante todo o processo d'A Seleção, se o senhor for pego em algum conflito físico com algum funcionário do palácio será imediatamente desligado do processo. Lembrando que qualquer desentendimento com a Guarda Real pode ser encarado como desacato à autoridade." Ele disse de forma austera. Merlin limitou-se a acenar sua compreensão. "Caso esteja insatisfeito com algo, deve direcionar-se à pessoa responsável pelos Selecionados ou diretamente ao Príncipe e eles tomarão as medidas cabíveis para que o senhor possa usufruir melhor da sua estadia."

Merlin teve que se segurar para não girar os olhos e o homem deve ter entendido isso como nervosismo, pois sorriu de forma tranquilizadora.

"O senhor não poderá deixar o palácio por vontade própria. Somente o Príncipe pode dispensá-lo, nem mesmo o Rei tem esse direito. Sua Alteza pode manifestar sua insatisfação ao Príncipe, mas é do Príncipe que parte qualquer decisão sobre quem permanece na competição e quem é dispensado. Não há um cronograma predeterminado para a Seleção. O processo pode durar dias ou anos."

"Anos?" A voz de Merlin soou horrorizada aos próprios ouvidos. Não que ele estivesse preocupado com aquilo, já que provavelmente estaria de volta na primeira semana, mas ele não pode conter a surpresa.

"Não se preocupe. É improvável que o Príncipe demore tanto. Vossa Majestade precisa transmitir segurança diante do povo e deixar A Seleção correr por muito tempo não passa a melhor das impressões. Mas se ele decidir fazer as coisas desse modo, o senhor terá que permanecer no castelo o tempo que o Príncipe julgar necessário para tomar sua decisão."

Merlin estremeceu àquela ideia ao que Hunith segurou sua mão.

"Não cabe ao senhor determinar seus horários com o Príncipe. Quando julgar necessário, Sua Alteza o procurará para um encontro a sós. Os grandes eventos sociais fogem a essa regra, mas o senhor não pode se aproximar dele nem se dirigir a ele ou qualquer outro membro da família real sem ser convidado a tanto." Ele prosseguiu sem interrupção. "Embora ninguém espere que seja amigo dos outros candidatos, são proibidas as brigas e as sabotagens. Caso o senhor seja flagrado em alguma dessas situações, subtraindo-lhes algo ou fazendo qualquer coisa que possa prejudicar a relação de algum dos participantes com o Príncipe, ele próprio decidirá se o senhor permanecerá ou será dispensado no ato. Todos os seus pensamentos românticos devem ser dirigidos a ele. Se o senhor for pego escrevendo cartas de amor no palácio ou iniciar um relacionamento amoroso com outra pessoa ali, será considerado culpado de traição e pode ser sentenciado à pena de morte."

Hunith arregalou os olhos, embora essa fosse a última das preocupações de Merlin. Ele poderia perder a paciência e discutir verbalmente com alguém, incluindo o próprio Príncipe; poderia até mesmo não saber se portar diante da realeza, mas ser pego numa situação de flerte com alguém? Isso com certeza não era do feitio de Merlin. Entretanto, Merlin não podia deixar de achar aquilo absurdo. Alguém ser sentenciado a morte porque cometeu um erro tão pequeno?

"Caso o senhor quebre qualquer uma das leis de Camelot, será punido de acordo. Sua condição de Selecionado não o coloca acima da lei. O senhor não poderá usar roupas ou consumir alimentos que não lhe tenham sido oferecidos diretamente pelo pessoal do palácio. Trata-se de uma medida de segurança que será rigorosamente aplicada." As regras pareciam não terminar. "Todas as sextas-feiras o senhor estará presente ao longo da transmissão do _Jornal Oficial_. Haverá momentos, sempre previamente informados, em que cinegrafistas e fotógrafos irão ao palácio. O senhor deverá ser gentil com eles e permitir que filmem seu dia a dia com o Príncipe. Sua família será recompensada a cada semana que passar no palácio; deixarei o primeiro cheque antes de sair. Caso o senhor venha a ser dispensado, no entanto, haverá assistentes para lhe ajudar a se adaptar à vida após A Seleção. A assistente dos Selecionados vai auxiliá-lo com os preparativos de sua saída, bem como na procura por uma nova moradia e um novo emprego. Caso o senhor fique entre os dez melhores candidatos, será considerado da Elite. Na eventualidade de o senhor atingir tal status, lhe serão informados os deveres e as funções de um membro da realeza oportunamente; o senhor não tem autorização para se informar sobre os detalhes antes da hora. De agora em diante, o senhor é um Três."

"Três?" Will arregalou seus olhos e só então Merlin percebeu que ele estava sentado à mesa novamente.

"Sim. Após a Seleção, muitos têm dificuldade para voltar à vida antiga. Membros das castas Dois e Três saem-se bem, mas os Quatro e inferiores costumam sofrer. O senhor agora é um Três, mas seus familiares permanecem Seis."

"Sete." Will corrigiu.

"Will é meu filho adotivo." Hunith disse, resoluta, diante da confusão de Cedric.

"Claro." O homem continuou, em óbvio tom desaprovador. "Caso chegue à Elite, sua mãe também será uma Três e, caso vença, você e sua mãe serão Um, membros da família real."

"Mas e Will?" Merlin não pôde impedir-se de perguntar.

"Como não há vínculo sanguíneo entre vocês, ele permanecerá na casta a qual pertence."

"Isso não é justo." Merlin bufou, irritado. Toda a ideia daquilo tinha partido de Will, afinal.

"Justo ou não, são as regras." O homem falou estoicamente. "Por último, caso permaneça até o final d'A Seleção, o senhor se casará com o Príncipe Arthur e será coroado Príncipe Consorte de Camelot, assumindo todos os direitos e responsabilidades desse título. Compreende?"

"Sim." Apesar da surrealidade daquela hipótese, Merlin tentou não argumentar.

"Muito bem. O senhor poderia assinar este comprovante de que ouviu todas as regras oficiais? E poderia assinar o recibo do cheque, por favor, Sra. Emrys?"

Merlin não conseguiu ver a quantia, mas a maneira como Hunith arregalou os olhos foi pista suficiente. Ao seu lado Will tentava espiar, mas Hunith logo tratou de dobrar o cheque e colocá-lo no bolso do avental que usava. Merlin detestava a ideia de partir, mas tinha certeza de que, ainda que voltasse já no dia seguinte, aquele cheque sozinho garantiria um ano bem confortável para os três e isso por si só já era um estímulo para continuar com aquela farsa. Além disso, ele seria um Três quando voltasse e poderia voltar a estudar. Ainda que ele tivesse que conciliar os estudos com o trabalho – coisa que a maioria dos nascidos Três não tinham que se preocupar –, pelo menos ele poderia ser médico, advogado, professor, cientista, dentista, arquiteto… as possibilidades eram infinitas.

Cedric juntou a papelada e se levantou para sair, agradecendo a atenção de sua anfitriã e pedindo que Merlin o acompanhasse até a porta. Hunith consentiu a contragosto. Merlin não estava ansioso para ficar a sós com o homem, mas a boa educação que sua mãe lhe dera fez com que cedesse com um sorriso amarelo.

"Mais uma coisa," Cedric pareceu se lembrar, quando já estavam do lado de fora. "Não é exatamente uma regra, mas seria imprudente não seguir. Quando o Príncipe Arthur convidá-lo para fazer alguma coisa, o senhor não deve recusar. Não importa qual a proposta: jantar, sair, beijar, ou até mesmo algo mais íntimo; qualquer coisa. Não o dispense."

"Como?" Merlin arregalou os olhos, chocado.

Ele sentiu-se sujo novamente e lutou para conter um arrepio que subia por sua espinha, abrindo e fechando as mãos ritmicamente. Merlin não queria que sua magia se rebelasse, mas começava a senti-la esvair-se pela ponta dos dedos.

"Sei que soa um pouco… inadequado. Mas não convém rejeitar o Príncipe em nenhuma circunstância. Boa noite, Sr. Emrys."

Merlin sentiu nojo, revolta. Sua vontade era de sair correndo e gritar. Explodir alguma coisa, só pelo prazer de ver algo queimando, mas um rápido olhar à sua direita fê-lo constatar que os guardas ainda estava lá, a postos.

"Aposto como vocês muito convenientemente não ouviram essa última parte." Merlin comentou sarcástico, porém não obteve nenhum tipo de reação dos soldados. Ele respirou fundo e voltou a entrar em casa.

"O que ele queria?" Will e Hunith perguntaram ao mesmo tempo quando Merlin fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Nada de mais." Merlin deu de ombros. "Apenas me desejar boa sorte."

Merlin não queria compartilhar as palavras de Cedric com sua mãe. Não queria preocupá-la sem motivos. Afinal, o Príncipe Arthur dificilmente teria aquele tipo de desejo por ele, de qualquer forma. Hunith pareceu comprar a mentira de Merlin, mas Will o encarou com clara desconfiança.

"Acho que já é tarde demais para brigar com vocês a respeito disso." Hunith suspirou. "E olhando pelo lado bom, você terá uma vida melhor quando voltar."

"Todos nós teremos." Merlin afirmou firmemente.

"Claro, querido." Hunith sorriu de forma carinhosa.

Will parecia dividido entre nervosismo e euforia.

"Não vou tentar te estrangular de novo, Will." Merlin assegurou com um rolar de olhos. "Eu estava com raiva, mas como minha mãe mesmo disse, tem um lado bom nessa história toda."

"E se você chegar à Elite vocês dois serão Três." Will pareceu animado.

"Não!" Hunith soou decidida. "De nada vale um título para mim, William. Merlin pode estudar, conseguir algo melhor, mas eu não estou mais na idade para isso. Você deve se arriscar o mínimo possível, Merlin. Deve voltar para casa o quanto antes. Se eles sequer sonharem com o que você pode…" A voz dela foi morrendo a cada palavra dita.

Will pareceu querer argumentar, mas bastou um olhar para Hunith para ele murchar.

"Não se preocupe, mãe." Merlin tranquilizou-a. "Ele com certeza mandará todos os homens para casa na primeira semana, como eles sempre fazem."

Hunith não pareceu muito segura.

.oOo.

Os dias seguintes foram tumultuados. Merlin tinha que repreender-se toda vez que pensava em pegar o livro de feitiços atrás da cômoda, ou quando sua magia lutava para se libertar. Ele sabia que se os guardas que agora mantinham guarita ao lado de fora sequer suspeitavam do seu segredo, ou ele teria ido à forca nos primeiros dias. Além disso, dúzias de pessoas vinham todos os dias para parabenizar Merlin e algumas até pediam autógrafos, o que era constrangedor, para dizer o mínimo.

Ele fora impedido de trabalhar, tanto pelos guardas – que não achavam que aquilo pudesse ser seguro para um Selecionado – quanto por sua mãe – que além de concordar com os guardas, assegurou-lhe que o cheque que ganharam era mais do que suficiente para que ele focasse na nova carreira que teria, pelo menos por um tempo.

Na manhã da véspera de sua partida, no entanto, Freya apareceu à sua porta. Hunith tinha saído para trabalhar e Will estava desmaiado na cama, como de costume.

"Entre." Merlin ofereceu, abrindo a porta para a garota entrar. "Aceita um chá?" Ele atalhou depois de um longo momento constrangedor onde eles se encararam ainda em pé na sala de estar, sem que Merlin tivesse ideia de como reagir.

"Ah, não obrigada." Ela recusou timidamente. "Eu só vim aqui te desejar boa sorte."

"Obrigado." Merlin agradeceu sinceramente pela primeira vez.

Ele nunca havia trocado mais que algumas palavras com a garota, mas sabia que ela estava sendo sincera em sua oferta e, mais que isso, sabia que ela estava ali por causa de Will. Merlin segurou-se por um momento, incerto se o que estava prestes a fazer chamaria a atenção dos guardas, mas antes que pudesse se impedir, ele virou-se em direção a cozinha, de costas para Freya. Ele mirou a prateleira da cozinha com os olhos e murmurou um feitiço o mais quietamente possível. Um segundo depois, a estante despencou, espalhando pratos e talheres de alumínio pelo chão com um estrondo.

Os guardas entraram instantaneamente, como Merlin previra. Mas, quando perceberam que não havia nenhum perigo iminente, voltaram a sair. Freya juntou-se a Merlin na tarefa de recolher os objetos do chão e instantes depois Will apareceu pela porta que dava acesso ao quarto.

"Que diabos…" Ele começou a dizer, mas seus olhos flagraram Freya ajoelhada ao lado de Merlin e as palavras sumiram em sua garganta.

Os dois se encararam por longos instantes e Merlin remexeu-se, desconfortável.

"Hum…" Merlin murmurou, chamando a atenção dos outros dois. "Me desculpe, Freya, mas tenho que arrumar minhas malas."

"Oh… tudo bem." Ela murmurou, corando. "Eu já vou…"

"Não precisa ir tão depressa." Merlin dispensou a despedida dela com um acenar de mão. "Will pode fazer companhia para você enquanto isso."

Merlin não esperou por uma resposta, sumindo pela porta no momento seguinte. Ele tratou de manter-se ocupado com sua mala – se é que ele podia chamar de mala a pequena sacola onde guardara duas mudas de roupa, a foto dele e Will e uma foto da mãe – e chegou a pensar que Freya tivesse ido embora quando o silêncio se estendeu na sala ao lado, mas a voz alarmada de Will fez-se ouvir algum tempo depois.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou e Merlin pôde notar pelo tom que Will tinha os dentes cerrados em contrariedade.

"Eu… eu…" Ela gaguejou e Merlin tentou distrair-se com a colcha da cama, mas não era como se o fino lençol que servia como porta para o seu quarto pudesse dar alguma privacidade ao casal. Se ao menos ele soubesse como abafar os sons, como fizera na noite do anúncio dos selecionados – mas aquele feitiço fora acidental e não arriscaria chamar a atenção dos guardas justo agora. "Queria falar com você."

"Seus pais sabem que você está aqui?" A voz de Will soou cansada por um momento.

"Sim." Freya disse e Merlin podia jurar que ela estava sorrindo. "Eles estão felizes por Merlin estar n'A Seleção. Eles sempre gostaram de você."

O silêncio voltou e Merlin pegou-se dividido entre a curiosidade e a vergonha por espionar uma conversa tão íntima, não que ele pudesse fazer muito a respeito sem usar sua magia.

"Freya…" Will suspirou.

"Todos estão dizendo que vocês serão Três, caso ele chegue à Elite." Ela disse de repente e Merlin não saberia dizer como ela ficara sabendo disso, mas suspeitava que os outros selecionados não estivesse sendo tão sutis em guardar este segredo.

"É por isso que você está aqui?" Merlin pôde sentir a frieza por trás das palavras do amigo.

"Isso solucionaria todos os nossos problemas…"

"Não. Não solucionaria. Não existe _nós_ , Freya. Quando é que você vai entender?"

"Mas…" Ela soluçou e Merlin teve que se segurar para não ir até a sala e repreender Will.

"Se eu fosse um Três seus pais me dariam sua mão de bom grado, tenho certeza." Will falou, amargo. "É isso que você quer? Um Três como marido?"

"Não!" Freya disse imediatamente. "Eu quero você! Já deixei isso claro antes."

"Mas eu sou um Sete!" Will rosnou. "Um maldito Sete. O último degrau antes do fundo do poço e nada vai mudar isso."

"Mas A Seleção… Merlin…"

"Mesmo que ele chegue à Elite, eu nunca serei um Três." Will falou e só então Merlin percebeu a gama do sofrimento na voz do amigo. "Não sou irmão de sangue dele e por isso eu continuarei sendo um Sete até morrer."

Merlin conteve a respiração, não querendo dar indícios de que estava ouvindo a conversa.

"Eu jamais poderei te dar o que você merece." Will continuou. "Não quero que você viva com medo, com fome, com frio…"

"Nunca precisei de muito para ser feliz. Achei que soubesse disso."

Merlin fechou os olhos, sentindo a dor dos dois como se fosse sua.

"Chega, Freya. Eu fiz a coisa certa." A voz de Will era firme. "Nós dois ainda somos novos. Você vai se apaixonar de novo. Agora você pode se casar com um Quatro ou um Três. Deus, até um Cinco seria uma solução melhor para…"

"Seu idiota!" A voz de Freya subiu uma oitava. "Não quero me casar com outra pessoa que não seja _você_! Quando vai entender isso? Eu _amo_ você! Sempre quis e sempre vou querer _apenas_ você!"

"Mas eu não quero você!" Will estourou. "Não estou pronto para assumir um compromisso. Nunca disse que me casaria com você, caso as coisas fossem diferentes."

Os soluços que se seguiram não duraram muito, pois logo Merlin ouviu passos apressados e o barulho da porta da sala abrindo-se antes de bater com um estrondo.

Merlin levantou-se e foi em direção à sala. Will estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, o olhar perdido em algum ponto entre a pia e o fogão.

"Você não precisava ter sido tão duro com ela." Merlin disse, sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

"Precisava sim." Will suspirou. "Não é a primeira vez que ela fez algo do tipo. Uma vez ela me abordou _no meio da rua_ , para todo mundo ouvir."

"Mas ela não parece que vá mudar de ideia." Merlin deu de ombros.

"Eu sinceramente espero que ela mude." Will suspirou novamente, esfregando os olhos com o indicador e o polegar. "Acho que fui ingênuo demais por sequer ter me permitido envolver quando sabia que jamais poderia ter algo sério com ela."

"Por que você se permitiu, então?" Merlin perguntou, subitamente curioso.

"E você acha que eu vi isso acontecendo?" Will riu, amargo. "No início ela era apenas uma garotinha irritante, andando atrás de mim e me atrapalhando a fazer meu trabalho, mas depois… ela me conquistou, Merlin. Com o jeito doce e a inocência dela. E eu acabei me apaixonando. Percebi que a amava de verdade. Achei que se pudesse tê-la, mesmo que por um curto espaço de tempo, eu conseguiria vê-la partir depois, sabendo que ela teria algo melhor. Mas a verdade é que eu não deveria ter deixado isso chegar tão longe. Eu achei que se eu não fizesse promessas, se eu não confessasse o que sinto por ela, que ela poderia seguir em frente, eventualmente."

"Foi por isso que você mentiu? Para que ela saísse daqui machucada e não pensasse mais em você?" Merlin soltou o ar pelo nariz, deixando claro sua insatisfação.

"Não se mete, Merlin." Will virou-se em sua direção com os olhos estreitados.

"Assim como você se meteu me inscrevendo n'A Seleção?" Merlin rebateu, cruzando os braços frente ao peito.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos antes de Will desviar o olhar. Merlin notou como seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e isso fez com que a irritação que brotava no peito de Merlin se esvaísse instantaneamente.

"Ela nunca tinha dito que me amava antes." Will disse em meio a um sorriso triste e Merlin pôde ver a lágrima que escorreu por sua bochecha, mesmo que Will tenha se apressado em limpá-la.

Merlin não disse nada e os dois sentaram-se em silêncio por alguns minutos antes que Will se levantasse e caminhasse de volta ao quarto.

Merlin soube que Will não dormira mais naquele dia, pois os roncos que geralmente acompanhavam seu sono não vieram. Merlin tampouco ousou perturbar o irmão, deixando que ele ficasse sozinho com seus demônios enquanto o próprio Merlin permaneceu sentado, ocupando-se com seus próprios pensamentos conflitantes a respeito d'A Seleção.

A cidade parecia saber que eles não queriam receber mais visitas, ou talvez todos já tivessem vindo dar os parabéns e desejar boa sorte a Merlin, pois naquele dia, ninguém mais apareceu. Internamente, Merlin estava dividido entre a tristeza e a culpa; tristeza por Will e Freya, que sofriam em silêncio e culpa pelo sentimento de inveja em seu peito por jamais ter sentido algo do tipo por alguém.

.oOo.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Merlin levantou-se cedo. Will já estava em casa, seu chefe o liberara mais cedo, assim como o prefeito dera folga a Hunith naquele dia para se despedirem e acompanharem Merlin até a plataforma onde pegaria o trem, pelo que Merlin não poderia se sentir mais grato.

Merlin vestiu a roupa dos Selecionados, uma calça cinza, camiseta branca e a flor de sua província – uma flor de Miosótis¹ – presa à altura do peito. Merlin se lembrava de alguém um dia tê-lo contado uma lenda por trás do significado daquela flor, mas não se lembrava exatamente do que a lenda dizia.

Quando uma mulher trajada num __tailleur__ apertado entrou em sua casa torcendo os lábios para cada peça do ínfimo mobiliário, algumas horas depois, Merlin decidiu que era hora de colocar logo um fim naquilo e declarou que estava pronto para ir.

Eles foram escoltados por seis guardas até um carro – por medidas de segurança, eles iriam de carro até a estação de trem, mesmo que só estivesse a dois quilômetros de distância.

Quando chegaram, Merlin não pôde impedir-se de arregalar os olhos diante da multidão. Parecia que todos de __Ireland__ estavam ali para vê-lo partir. O sentimento de coletivo, entretanto, não estava em todos. Merlin notou com amargura como as famílias de Dois e Três em sua maioria o olhavam com desprezo, como se Merlin tivesse roubado algo que era deles por direito. Os Quatro em diante, entretanto, agitavam suas mãos e gritavam para Merlin, desejando-lhe sorte, como se torcessem por ele. Só então Merlin tomou consciência do seu significado para aquelas pessoas. Afinal, ele era um Seis que tivera seu posto elevado do dia para noite e Merlin não podia deixar de sentir-se grato por aquilo, mesmo que estivesse decidido a frustrar as expectativas daquelas pessoas e voltar o quanto antes para casa.

Merlin foi levado até a frente da estação, onde haviam montado um palanque e o colocaram ao lado do prefeito – Hunith subiu com ele, mas Will preferiu ficar embaixo dizendo que não estava devidamente vestido, ao que Merlin girou os olhos.

O prefeito discursou e a multidão aplaudiu e gritou, alguns até jogavam flores em direção a Merlin. Ele deixou-se invadir por aquele grito contagiante da multidão e sorriu enquanto acenava para as pessoas – com certeza se acharia um tolo mais tarde, quando se visse em algum vídeo capturado pelas dezenas de câmeras, mas naquele momento ele não poderia se importar menos.

Merlin vagou os olhos pela multidão, até que encontrou o olhar de Freya. Ela sorria e acenava para ele e, apesar da tristeza em seu olhar, Merlin sabia que sua torcida era genuína. Merlin abriu ainda mais o sorriso, tentando fazer com que ela entendesse que ele também torcia por ela.

O prefeito fez um breve discurso sobre as qualidades de Merlin e como ele seria o companheiro perfeito para o Príncipe, ao que Merlin teve que se segurar para não rir. Quando ele perguntou a Merlin se ele queria dizer algo, entretanto, Merlin declinou, argumentando nervosismo.

Logo depois, a mulher no __tailleur__ o chamara dizendo que era hora de entrarem na estação. Will e Hunith o seguiram e Merlin agradeceu que a mulher tivesse a sensibilidade de deixá-los a sós para se despedirem.

"Tenha cuidado, querido." Hunith falou, contendo as lágrimas. "Não faça nada estúpido."

"E quando foi que eu fiz?" Merlin brincou para espantar as lágrimas que ameaçavam se formar.

Hunith encarou-o por alguns segundos, como se lutasse para não dar uma bronca nele, mas logo o puxou para um abraço apertado, beijando-lhe o rosto antes de se afastar.

"Acho melhor eu ir." Ela disse, sua voz estava meio rouca. "Não acho que vou conseguir vê-lo partir, querido. Will, te espero do lado de fora."

Merlin franziu o cenho, confuso.

"Ela não quer chorar na sua frente." Will anunciou.

"E você não tem medo de chorar na minha frente, por acaso?" Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertido.

"Nah," Will deu de ombros. "Eu sei que isso é o melhor para você. Agora que você é um Três, pode ter uma vida bem melhor."

"Will…" Merlin começou a dizer, mas Will o cortou.

"Não, Merlin, escute." Ele parecia desesperado. "Sei que você não o ama. Sei que você nem sequer consegue se imaginar vivendo num palácio. Mas se você chegar até a Elite, pode tirar sua mãe dessa vida também. Ela não precisa estudar para arrumar um emprego decente."

"Will…" Merlin tentou novamente, mas o amigo parecia decidido.

"Não estou pedindo que você vença, mas por favor, me prometa que ao menos tentará."

"Will, eu sou um homem!" Merlin tentou chamá-lo à razão. "Serei eliminado na primeira semana."

"Talvez." Will deu de ombros. "Mas se não for, me prometa que permanecerá o máximo de tempo possível."

"Tudo bem, Will." Merlin prometeu, girando os olhos.

"Sr. Emrys, está pronto?" A mulher de __tailleur__ o chamou.

"Sim." Merlin respondeu, antes de abraçar Will.

Quando se afastaram, Will entregou sua bagagem e Merlin fingiu não notar como a mulher torceu os lábios ao encarar a sacola que Merlin havia preparado como mala.

Merlin caminhou ao lado da mulher que não parava de dar-lhe instruções, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar: na parede da sua casa, atrás dos tijolos falsos fixados magicamente. Merlin prometera à sua mãe que tomaria cuidado, portanto não seria inteligente levar um livro de feitiços com ele, mas ele sabia que não conseguiria ficar tanto tempo sem praticar seu dom, caso contrário sua magia acabaria se rebelando contra ele, como em outras ocasiões. Merlin tentara explicar isso a Hunith certa vez, mas nem ela entendera, então como faria para não chamar a atenção dos guardas do castelo ou pior, do próprio Príncipe?

Merlin foi o primeiro a chegar ao aeroporto. De acordo com a mulher de __tailleur__ – que não fizera questão de se apresentar e, portanto, ele também não fez questão de saber seu nome –, Merlin viajaria com mais três Selecionadas. Ela logo o deixou sozinho na sala de embarque que havia sido reservada exclusivamente para os Selecionados. Merlin agradeceu que a mulher não parecesse querer fazer-lhe companhia enquanto esperava – ser menosprezado por sua casta já era incômodo, quando alguém fazia aquilo tão abertamente então, era revoltante.

Ele enxugou as mãos sobre a calça, tentando conter o nervosismo. Nunca havia voado na vida e ter três pessoas que entrariam com ele numa competição ao seu lado não o deixava mais à vontade. Não poderia ter um ataque de pânico, ou suspeitava que sua magia entraria em colapso e, se não causasse um desastre aéreo, entregaria seu segredo de bandeja para as concorrentes, o que certamente seria sua sentença de morte.

Merlin começou a passar mentalmente os nomes dos Selecionados, como num exercício terapêutico. Ele decorara o rosto e os nomes de todos, na intenção de achar alguém que parecesse amigável, pois não queria passar a próxima semana sem ter com quem conversar.

Não era como se ele tivesse muitas expectativas, seu único amigo era Will e quando se tinha um único amigo por tanto tempo, as pessoas acabavam se acomodando. Mas ali estava ele: casa nova, casta nova, vida nova. Tudo por conta de um formulário estúpido e de uma foto. Ele queria sentar e chorar e acabou se perguntando se algum dos outros Selecionados também estava triste, mas aquela provavelmente era uma preocupação que só ele tinha. Merlin forçou-se a colocar um sorriso no rosto. Afinal, as pessoas estranhariam se ele não aparentasse animação.

Meia hora depois, duas meninas de camisa branca e calça preta entraram pela porta, seguidas por suas assistentes, que carregavam suas malas. Ambas sorriam e Merlin confirmou ali sua teoria de que era o único Selecionado deprimido. Então tratou de marchar em direção a elas, decidido a, pelo menos, fazer com que as pessoas acreditassem que estava animado para não parecer suspeito.

"Oi!" Merlin cumprimentou a mais próxima delas, sua pele era negra como chocolate ao leite e os cabelos encaracolados estavam presos num penteado de lado – Guinevere Smith, a única outra Seis na competição, de acordo com as pesquisas de Merlin. "Eu sou Merlin."

"Eu sei!" A garota disparou de forma excitada, abrindo um sorriso amplo. Merlin nem teve tempo para se recuperar da demonstração de simpatia, pois logo ela estava abrindo os braços em sua direção e apertando-o num abraço.

"Opa." Merlin deixou escapar, surpreso. Ele não esperava por aquilo. Embora Guinevere fosse uma das Selecionadas que tinha um rosto amigável e aparentava sinceridade, ele não poderia dizer ao certo quanto daquilo não era para o público ou para o próprio Príncipe. Não por uma foto, pelo menos.

Na semana anterior, Merlin havia recebido a visita de diversas pessoas e muitas delas aconselharam que ele enxergasse todos os outros Selecionados como inimigos. Merlin queria poder dizer que não se deixou influenciar por esse tipo de comentário, mas parado ali, sem conseguir retribuir o abraço que Guinevere lhe dava, refletiu que algo daquilo provavelmente havia se enraizado em sua cabeça.

"Meu nome é Guinevere, mas pode me chamar de Gwen." Disse ela, se afastando de Merlin, aparentemente inabalada pela sua falta de reação. "E essa é Rowena."

Rowena Keeper era uma Dois. Seu cabelo era loiro escuro e Merlin não soube dizer exatamente se seus olhos eram castanhos ou gris, mas o tom claro emprestava ao seu rosto um ar pacífico e delicado. Ela parecia frágil ao lado de Gwen, Merlin notou.

Rowena acenou de modo simpático e sorriu. Merlin agradeceu internamente, pois não saberia como agir caso ela também o abraçasse.

"Eu adorei a cor dos seus olhos!" irrompeu Gwen. "Tenho certeza que o Príncipe ficará encantado com eles."

"Er… obrigado." Merlin buscou mais palavras, mas não sabia como responder àquilo. Se a sobrancelha arqueada de Rowena indicava algo era que ela não acreditava na simpatia de Gwen. "Seus cabelos são lindos, a propósito." Merlin decidiu dizer por fim.

Gwen poderia estar fingindo, Merlin sabia muito bem disso, mas preferia lhe dar o benefício da dúvida. Além disso, ela era tão animada que Merlin não poderia deixar de sorrir.

"Obrigada." Gwen sorriu de modo tímido. "Mas dá tanto trabalho pra cuidar."

Não demorou muito para que ele e Gwen começassem uma conversa animada sobre suas famílias. A mãe de Gwen havia falecido quando ela ainda era jovem e ela vivia com o pai que era motorista numa empresa de transportes; o irmão mais novo havia largado a escola para trabalhar, assim como a maioria dos Seis e há dois anos ela não tinha notícias dele, quando o garoto foi contratado para trabalhar na capital.

"Talvez ele consiga te visitar no Palácio." Merlin ofereceu, tentando animar a garota, quando notou que parte de sua animação havia cedido.

Rowena pouco falou na conversa que se seguiu, apenas sorria de vez em quando e nada mais. Se Merlin ou Gwen tentavam introduzi-la na conversa, ela dava uma resposta rápida e voltava a exibir seu sorriso reservado.

Merlin analisou-a calmamente enquanto Gwen tagarelava ao seu lado. Rowena certamente seria uma das favoritas durante a competição, pois era filha de um político importante, uma Dois e certamente tinha a elegância de uma dama da corte. Perto de Rowena, Merlin e Gwen pareciam mais bobos da corte.

Vez ou outra, Gwen lançava um olhar em direção a Rowena e endireitava a postura, aparentemente tentando copiar a postura altiva da outra. Merlin apertava os lábios nessas ocasiões, tentando conter o sorriso.

Não demorou muito para que Merlin percebesse que a simpatia de Gwen era cem por cento sincera e talvez houvesse um pouco de ingenuidade em suas ações também. Mas quem era Merlin para julgar? Se a garota queria o sonho dourado de conseguir casar-se com um príncipe, isso não dizia respeito a Merlin.

Contudo, aquilo deu esperanças a Merlin de talvez sair de tudo aquilo com uma amiga, pelo menos. Meia hora logo se passou, mas Merlin nem notou o tempo voar. Ele teria conversado com Gwen pelo resto do dia, não fosse o som marcado pelos saltos altos pontilhando o chão. Merlin levantou a cabeça no mesmo momento que Gwen virava-se em direção a nova Selecionada. O queixo da morena caiu assim que registrou quem era.

Vivian Reese, uma Dois, era modelo e a mais conhecida entre os participantes daquele ano n'A Seleção. Ela usava óculos escuros e caminhou decidida em direção a eles. Seus longos cabelos loiros, entretanto, estavam penteados de modo quase displicente o que não combinava com as fotos que ela costumava aparecer em revistas. Ao contrário de Gwen e Rowena, ela não sorriu quando sentou-se de costas para eles e abriu uma revista, como se eles não merecessem que ela perdesse seu tempo.

Merlin notou que aquela entrada havia sido pensada para intimidar. Ele girou os olhos para Gwen que acompanhou-o com um apertar de lábios e escondeu o sorriso por trás de uma das mãos. Ele não poderia se importar menos pois, ainda que Vivian estivesse claramente tentando provocar os demais, Merlin não se sentia intimidado – apesar de que isso provavelmente tinha mais a ver com o fato de que não estava realmente interessado em competir com ela pela atenção do Príncipe. Rowena, no entanto, pareceu abalada, pois Merlin pôde ouvir a garota soltar um "Ah, não" em meio a um suspiro.

"…então Will voltou até a praça…" Merlin continuou a dizer para Gwen. Se Vivian queria atenção, teria que se esforçar mais.

"Quando partimos?" A voz aguda de Vivian fez os pelos da nuca de Merlin arrepiarem.

"Não sabemos." Merlin respondeu, cruzando os braços frente ao peito, não querendo demonstrar fraqueza. Ele poderia não querer competir, mas isso não significava que tinha que aturar aquilo. "Estávamos esperando por você."

Vivian franziu os lábios, aparentemente desagradada, mas logo fez questão de abrir um sorriso.

"Desculpem, mas muita gente queria se despedir de mim, não pude evitar." Ela alargou o sorriso, como se fosse óbvio que era cultuada. "Mas é óbvio que vocês não entenderiam como é ter que dar atenção para os fãs."

Merlin não teve que se dar ao trabalho de responder àquilo, entretanto, pois logo um homem entrou na sala de embarque.

"Fui informado que nossos quatro Selecionados já chegaram." Ele anunciou animado.

"Sim, senhor." Vivian respondeu por todos e a doçura que de repente invadiu a voz dela fez com que Merlin arregalasse os olhos.

Foi então que Merlin entendeu o porquê do cabelo aparentemente desleixado. Esse seria o jogo dela: soar ingênua e inocente para conquistar o Príncipe. Mas se dependesse das fotos de roupas íntimas para as quais ela costumava posar, ela teria muito trabalho pela frente.

"Tenham a bondade de me acompanhar, por favor." O homem pediu de forma altiva. "Vou acompanhar-lhes até o avião."

Quando saíram em direção à pista de decolagem, Merlin notou que não apenas Vivian lançou um olhar enojado para a sua sacola, como também Rowena tentava disfarçar um olhar de pena. Merlin puxou a sacola junto ao corpo. Ele não tinha vergonha de não ter dinheiro para comprar uma mala, mas aqueles olhares começavam a incomodá-lo.

Por sorte, Gwen parecia alheia a tudo aquilo. A mala dela era muito mais simples que a das outras – Gwen fazia força para carregar sua bagagem, enquanto Vivian e Rowena deslizavam as suas graciosamente –, mas, pelo menos, ela tinha uma mala.

"Você quer ajuda com isso?" Merlin ofereceu, apontando para a mala de Gwen.

"Ah, não precisa…" Ela começou a negar, mas Merlin já havia segurado uma das alças, ajudando-a com o peso.

"Obrigada." Gwen agradeceu, depois que acomodaram suas malas no bagageiro e sentaram-se lado a lado. "Sei que não tem muita utilidade levar essas coisas, quando nos darão tudo no Palácio, mas o chefe do meu pai deu uma mala para que eu pudesse vir para cá e muitas amigas me deram roupas, sapatos e maquiagens, ninguém pareceu me dar ouvidos quando expliquei que não poderia usar estas roupas quando chegasse lá, mas eles não queriam que eu fosse a única que… você sabe…" Ela parou, quando percebeu o que diria.

Aquilo fazia sentido, afinal. Merlin mal conhecia Gwen, mas sabia que ela era o tipo de pessoa que fazia amigos por onde ia. Quem não gostaria de ajudá-la?

"A única carregando uma sacola com duas mudas de roupas?" Merlin não pôde impedir-se de gracejar, entretanto, arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo enviesado.

"Eu não quis…" Ela guinchou assustada.

"Tudo bem, Gwen." Merlin tratou de acalmá-la. "Não é como se eu fosse competir, de qualquer forma." Ele deu de ombros.

"O quê você quer dizer com isso?" Gwen franziu o cenho.

"Não é como se algum homem tenha durado muito n'As Seleções anteriores, não é mesmo?"

"Você acha que o Príncipe vai te mandar para casa só por causa disso?" Gwen pareceu relutante em concordar com aquilo. Merlin limitou-se a dar de ombros, não era como se ele se importasse realmente. "Quer dizer… ele escolheu nove homens esse ano, isso deve significar algo."

"Isso é muito?" Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, sim." Gwen continuou animada, encarando a pergunta como sinal de esperança por parte dele. "N'A Seleção do pai dele foram apenas três homens e pelo que me disseram, antes disso o máximo tinha sido cinco. Alguns programas falaram sobre isso na TV essa semana, você não viu?"

Merlin deu de ombros. A verdade é que ele fizera questão de não saber nada mais que o estritamente necessário sobre a competição, desde que seu nome fora anunciado.

Gwen abriu a boca, aparentemente querendo argumentar mais a respeito, mas a voz do piloto da aeronave fez-se ouvir naquele momento e ela enrijeceu em seu assento.

"Primeira vez também?" Merlin perguntou, mais para conter o próprio nervosismo do que acalmá-la. Se ele conseguisse manter a cabeça ocupada, era menos provável que tivesse um ataque de pânico.

"Sim." A voz de Gwen estava trêmula e os olhos apertados firmemente.

Merlin percebeu que teria que lidar com o medo sozinho, pois Gwen não parecia querer conversar. Ele notou como Vivian lançou um olhar presunçoso para eles do seu assento e sustentou o olhar da loira, como se a desafiasse a dizer algo. Rowena já colocara sua máscara para dormir e estava recostada calmamente em sua poltrona. Aparentemente ela também tinha experiência com aviões.

Merlin respirou fundo e enlaçou os dedos de Gwen entre os seus, prendendo a respiração enquanto o avião taxiava para a decolagem. Somente quando eles finalmente estavam no ar foi que permitiu-se respirar aliviado.

"Obrigada." Gwen agradeceu ao seu lado e Merlin sorriu para ela, apesar de achar que ela o ajudara tanto quanto o contrário. Algum tempo depois ela acenou com o queixo em direção a Rowena que até dormindo parecia uma perfeita dama. "Ela é tão elegante. Além disso é uma pessoa adorável, pelo pouco que conversamos até agora. Com certeza será uma forte concorrente"

"Você não pode pensar assim." Merlin repreendeu. "Claro que querer ganhar não é ruim. Mas aposto que você não quer que ele te escolha porque você foi a melhor, mas sim porque ele sente algo por você. Estou enganado?"

"É. Você tem razão." Gwen concordou com um sorriso tímido.

"Além disso, quem te garante que o Príncipe Arthur não queira alguém menos formal?"

"Ainda acho que ela seria uma princesa perfeita." Gwen continuou, mas dessa vez o receio passou longe de sua voz. "É difícil não gostar dela. Ela é muito gentil, além de ser linda."

Merlin encarou Rowena por alguns instantes. Ela era realmente bonita, mas não era como se fosse mais bonita do que Gwen, então limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça.

"Vivian por outro lado…" Gwen cochichou, como se tivesse receio que Merlin a repreendesse novamente, mas Merlin arregalou os olhos e assentiu.

"Sei exatamente o que quer dizer. Só trocamos duas frases com ela, mas já torço para que ela volte para casa."

Gwen colocou a mão sobre a boca, escondendo uma risadinha.

"Não estou querendo falar mal de ninguém, mas ela não se parece em nada com uma princesa." Gwen pareceu mais à vontade. "Se ela está tão agressiva assim quando nem chegamos ao palácio ainda, imagina quando estivermos junto do Príncipe?"

"Você não tem com o que se preocupar." Merlin assegurou. "Minha mãe sempre diz que esse tipo de pessoa acaba cavando a própria cova."

"Espero que sim. Às vezes…" Gwen suspirou, como que se reprimindo a continuar.

"O que foi?" Merlin perguntou, realmente preocupado.

"Às vezes eu gostaria que os Dois e Três tivessem alguma ideia de como é ser tratado como nós."

Apesar de não haver maldade na voz de Gwen, Merlin não estava preparado para aquelas palavras – até então ela só expressara gentileza e simpatia – por isso arregalou os olhos.

"Oh! Me desculpe." Gwen apressou-se em alcançar as mãos de Merlin. "Você deve achar que eu sou preconceituosa. Mas não é isso…"

"Ei. Tudo bem." Merlin acalmou-a. "Eu entendo o que quer dizer."

E então, Merlin contou a Gwen como foi crescer tendo Will como irmão adotivo.

"Eu não entendo como alguém com tantos privilégios pode ser tão egoísta." Gwen suspirou.

Merlin concordou em silêncio e olhou pela janela, encarando as nuvens abaixo do avião lembrando-se de quando ele percebeu que Will seria seu amigo para sempre.

 _ _Muitos anos atrás, pouco depois que sua mãe trouxe Will para morar com eles, ele e Will tiveram uma briga. Merlin não se lembrava sobre o que era a briga ou quem estava certo, a única coisa que se lembrava era que ele correra para fora de casa, não querendo ficar perto do novo morador. Antes de chegar à praça da cidade, entretanto, alguns garotos um ou dois anos mais velhos – moradores de rua, muito provavelmente – o abordaram. Um deles tinha uma faca na mão.__

 _ _Merlin correu de volta para casa, trombando com Will no meio do caminho. Will enfrentou os garotos – com a ajuda da magia de Merlin, mesmo que ele não fizesse ideia disso no momento__ _–_ _ _e os dois voltaram em segurança para casa. No caminho, Will ralhara com Merlin e pedira para ele não fazer uma idiotice daquelas novamente. Merlin sorriu e deu de ombros,__ _ _ele não soube dizer o porquê – até hoje não saberia precisar bem –, mas naquele momento ele soube__ _ _que aquela amizade não era algo passageiro.__

Merlin encarou as nuvens por um momento, antes de voltar sua atenção para Gwen.

"Ei, Gwen. O que acha de fazermos um propósito?" Merlin pediu de repente e Gwen encarou-o com expectativa. "Se o Príncipe Arthur não nos mandar embora na primeira semana, não vamos deixar o clima de competição subir à nossa cabeça. Sei que você quer ganhar, mas não acho que a gente precise lutar um contra o outro por isso, está bem?"

Gwen encarou-o por alguns instantes, antes de concordar com a cabeça.

"Obrigada por conversar comigo." Ela disse. "Estava preocupada pensando que ia ser cada um por si, mas você e Rowena parecem ser muito legais. Talvez seja divertido." Ela concluiu, elevando a voz com esperança.

Merlin não queria discordar dela a respeito daquilo, então sorriu de volta. Gwen e Rowena eram simpáticas, mas não tinha como saber se os outros Selecionados não seriam parecidos com Vivian.

* * *

 **NOTA:**

1 – Flor de Miosótis: significa ****recordação**** , ****fidelidade**** e ****amor verdadeiro****. É também conhecida como "Não-me-esqueças". Segundo a lenda europeia, o jovem apaixonado era um cavaleiro que ao tentar apanhar a flor Miosótis para oferecer à sua amada, caiu no rio e se afogou devido ao peso da armadura que usava. Desde então, a flor simboliza o amor sincero e desesperado. Eu escolhi essa flor pra representar a província do Merlin por causa da seguinte fanart (www[ponto]deviantart[ponto]com[barra]orangemouse/art/merthur-forget-me-not-454552314) e porque a história por trás da lenda da flor, o significado dela e o "segundo nome"… enfim, tudo grita MERTHUR.


	3. A Seleção - Capítulo Três

****Capítulo Três****

Enquanto andavam entre o avião e o terminal, após a aterrissagem, Merlin encontrou uma atmosfera silenciosa, mas assim que as portas se abriram vieram os gritos ensurdecedores. O terminal estava cheio de gente pulando e torcendo, um tapete dourado indicava o caminho aberto por cordões de isolamento e guardas estavam a postos a intervalos regulares, contendo a multidão.

Merlin não se surpreendeu quando Vivian avançou à frente deles, liderando o grupo de Selecionados, acenando e sorrindo, enquanto jogava beijos para as pessoas. Rowena seguiu-a de perto e acenava de modo mais comedido para a multidão.

As pessoas gritavam efusivamente. Merlin considerou que aquilo era esperado, eles deveriam querer ver em primeira mão a chegada dos Selecionados e, com certeza, estariam felizes em poder dizer que puderam ver a futura rainha de Camelot ao vivo, antes mesmo que ela fosse coroada.

Enquanto caminhava, Merlin virou tantas vezes a cabeça em direções diferentes, que nem chegara a metade do trajeto e já estava com o pescoço doendo. Ele notou que por todos os lados, cartazes com os nomes das Selecionadas eram agitados nas mãos das pessoas – apesar de haver uma ou outra bandeira de arco-íris em meio a multidão, nada indicava a presença de alguém torcendo por um dos Selecionados masculino em específico e aquilo fez com que ele murchasse um pouco, percebendo que mesmo aqueles que apoiavam os homens naquela competição, não acreditavam o suficiente para escolher um preferido.

Entretanto, à medida que ele viu o nome de Gwen estampado em alguns cartazes, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Ele virou a cabeça novamente para se deparar com duas adolescentes – elas não deveriam ter mais de treze anos – segurando um cartaz com a frase __Orgulho Negro__ estampada abaixo de uma pequena coroa e estrelas para todos os lados.

"Gwen!" Merlin exclamou, excitado. "Olha!" Ele indicou, apontando as garotas com o queixo.

"Oh!" Gwen prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes. "Isso é tão fofo."

"Você deveria ir cumprimentá-las." Merlin incentivou.

"Você acha?" Gwen perguntou, insegura. "Mas Vivian e Rowena não cumprimentaram ninguém…"

"Por isso mesmo." Merlin insistiu. "Isso seria o seu diferencial."

As garotas queriam autógrafos de Gwen e logo depois, um rapaz ao lado delas pediu por uma foto, ao que Gwen sorriu, solícita. Merlin parou do outro lado do corredor, próximo dos guardas sorrindo para a cena, enquanto Gwen corria de um lado ao outro apertando mãos e posando para fotos.

Merlin sorriu satisfeito, pois Vivian e Rowena já haviam entrado dentro do carro e se saíssem agora, todos perceberiam que elas estavam apenas tentando imitar Gwen – Merlin não tinha chances naquela competição, mas se pudesse ajudar alguém, Gwen era a sua escolha.

Merlin estava ainda esperando pacientemente que Gwen terminasse de atender as pessoas que gritavam pelo seu nome, quando sentiu um puxão em uma das pernas de sua calça. Ele olhou para baixo e pôde ver um garoto que não poderia ter mais de cinco anos, puxando a barra de sua calça, entre meio a multidão que gritava por Gwen.

"Ei, você está bem?" Merlin perguntou, quando agachou-se a altura dos olhos do menino.

"Você viu minha mamãe?" Merlin notou então as lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Oi. Meu nome é Merlin." Merlin cumprimentou, colocando-se de cócoras e oferecendo uma mão para o garoto que devolveu-lhe o cumprimento de forma insegura. Merlin perscrutou o entorno da melhor maneira possível – sem soltar a mão do garoto ou romper o contato visual muito tempo – mas as pessoas ao redor pareciam totalmente alheias ao menino que era baixo o suficiente para passar por baixo do cordão de isolamento. "Eu tive uma ideia. Que tal eu te ajudar a encontrar seus pais?" Merlin ofereceu, sorrindo.

O garoto secou as lágrimas e ofereceu os bracinhos para Merlin que não demorou em içá-lo ao se colocar de pé.

"Senhor, esse garoto está perdido dos pais, teria algum modo de encontrá-los?" Merlin perguntou ao guarda mais próximo.

"Central, aqui é o guarda 1728, temos um 30-80 aqui." O guarda disse em direção ao rádio acoplado em seu colete.

"Merlin?" Gwen parou ao seu lado de repente. "Quem é esse garoto?"

"Ele se perdeu dos pais." Merlin respondeu voltando-se para ela.

"Oh, pobrezinho." Gwen disse, acariciando o rosto do garoto. "Não se preocupe, os guardas irão encontrá-los." Ela assegurou.

"Nós cuidaremos disso, Sr. Emrys." O guarda disse estendendo os braços em direção ao garoto, mas este agarrou o pescoço de Merlin, escondendo-se na curva ali, recusando-se a soltá-lo.

"Qual o seu nome?" Merlin perguntou, junto ao ouvido do menino.

"Harry." Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Merlin, como se confidenciasse um segredo.

"O nome dele é Harry." Merlin informou ao guarda. "Vocês não podem falar num megafone ou algo do tipo a procura dos pais dele?" Ele sugeriu.

O guarda suspirou, visivelmente insatisfeito, mas logo outros cinco guardas se aproximavam de Merlin e Gwen, aparentemente para mantê-los afastados da multidão, que ainda gritava.

"Ei, tudo ficará bem, Harry." Merlin disse, passando uma mão sobre os cabelos do garoto. "Logo seus pais estarão aqui."

"Ele tem razão, Harry." Gwen tentava tranquilizar o menino, quando a voz de uma mulher fez-se ouvir em alto e bom som, anunciando o sumiço do garoto. "Você ouviu? Estão falando que você está aqui. Isso significa que seus pais também podem ouvir."

Não demorou muito para que ouvissem uma voz masculina gritar por Harry em meio a multidão. A cabeça do menino virou-se instantaneamente em direção a voz e logo ele estava soltando-se do pescoço de Merlin.

"Mamãe!" O garoto gritou, quando o rosto de uma mulher apareceu entre duas mulheres mais altas.

"Oh, querido!" exclamou a mulher com lágrimas nos olhos, estendendo os braços. Logo atrás, surgiu um homem que segurou os ombros da mulher, num gesto de conforto.

Merlin caminhou até ela, entregando-lhe o filho, já que os guardas impediam que ela passasse o cordão de isolamento.

"Muito obrigado." Ela disse, entre lágrimas. "Não sei como posso te agradecer."

"Não precisa." Merlin sorriu. "Fiz o que qualquer um teria feito."

"Senhor Emrys." Um dos guardas chamou a atenção de Merlin. "Acho que já é hora de irem."

"Claro." Merlin disse, antes de virar-se para Harry e seus pais. "Obedeça seus pais, ouviu?" Ele disse, bagunçando os cabelos do garoto.

Quando entraram no carro, Vivian bufou, mas aquilo fez Merlin rir. Ele estava em êxtase diante da situação, não somente ajudara Gwen a posar para as câmeras como a "princesa do povo", como também ajudara Harry a encontrar seus pais e nem a cara azeda de Vivian conseguiria acabar com seu humor.

A caminho do palácio, multidões também cercavam as estradas – Merlin notou, pelas roupas que usavam, que as castas das pessoas nas ruas eram inferiores às que estavam no aeroporto –, mas os vidros do carro não permitiam que eles acenassem para a multidão. O guarda no banco da frente disse-lhes que agora eles eram considerados uma extensão da Família Real, que no aeroporto tudo estava controlado devido a equipe de segurança, mas que os Selecionados não poderiam se dar ao luxo de andar em algo que não fosse um carro blindado enquanto estivessem participando da competição.

Merlin estava preso ao lado de Vivian no carro, Rowena e Gwen iam sentadas no banco à frente. Gwen olhava admirada pela janela e não precisava ser um gênio para descobrir o porquê. Muitos cartazes estampavam o nome dela e aquilo por si só era incrível. Não apenas por ser uma Seis, mas também por ser negra. Até onde Merlin sabia, n'As Seleções anteriores, nenhum dos participantes era negro, mas nessa haviam dois: Gwen e Myror Straad.

Ele sabia que tudo aquilo: mais homens na competição, participantes negros e de castas mais baixas, deveria ser tudo uma estratégia para conseguir a simpatia do público, mas ele não podia negar que o dever de casa fora muito bem-feito.

Os nomes de Vivian e Rowena também apareciam entre a multidão, muito mais do que o nome de Gwen. Rowena – sempre uma dama – não se deixou demonstrar sinais de soberba. Vivian, entretanto, estava irritada.

"O que você acha que ela fez?" Vivian cochichou, aproximando-se de Merlin, quando Rowena e Gwen iniciaram uma conversa.

"Como assim?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Para ser tão popular. Acha que ela subornou alguém?" O olhar frio de Vivian se fixou em Gwen, como se avaliasse se Gwen valia seu esforço.

"Ela era uma Seis." Merlin girou os olhos. "Não teria dinheiro para subornar alguém."

"Por favor… uma mulher possui outros meios de conseguir o que quer." Ela contestou, virando-se para olhar a janela.

Merlin levou um tempo para compreender o que ela quis dizer, mas quando a realização chegou, seu queixo caiu. Um calor subiu pela sua nuca e ele teve que apertar suas mãos em punhos para não agarrar o braço de Vivian. Afinal, como ela poderia sequer cogitar que Gwen – a pessoa mais inocente naquele carro – seria capaz de dormir com alguém para conseguir algum tipo de benefício?

"Tem como aumentar um pouco a temperatura?" Rowena pediu para o guarda no banco da frente. "Está congelando aqui atrás."

Merlin piscou algumas vezes e relaxou os punhos, respirando fundo. A temperatura logo voltou ao normal.

"Obrigada." Rowena agradeceu e Merlin notou como o guarda e o motorista trocaram um olhar significativo e imaginou se eles estariam zombando deles.

Merlin voltou-se para Vivian imediatamente, mas ela continuava concentrada na vista fora do carro. Ele suspirou, aliviado, mas quando olhou para Gwen, ela o olhava com o cenho franzido e um sorriso, como se perguntasse a ele o porquê de sua tensão. "Nervoso" Merlin moveu os lábios, sem emitir nenhum som – ele não queria que Vivian ouvisse ele dizendo aquilo –, ao que Gwen alcançou sua mão e segurou-a firmemente.

Merlin não pôde apreciar a vista da entrada do Palácio, pois o carro entrou rapidamente num acesso lateral para uma rampa que levava ao subterrâneo. Somente ali, eles puderam sair do carro, mas foram rapidamente escoltados para dentro onde alguns oficiais os esperavam para dar as boas-vindas. Após revistarem os recém-chegados e colocarem cada um numa máquina estranha, eles foram liberados para entrar num elevador que dava acesso ao piso superior.

Quando entraram num grande salão, Merlin arregalou os olhos, perplexo com a suntuosidade em cada detalhe. Ele não teve muito tempo para admirar, no entanto, logo duas mulheres o agarraram pelo braço e o arrastaram, Merlin notou que as outras Selecionadas seguiam de bom grado – cada qual com duas mulheres que as haviam abordado – e decidiu fazer o mesmo.

"Perdoe-nos pela pressa, senhor, mas seu grupo está atrasado." Uma delas disse.

"Tudo bem." Merlin assegurou, deixando-se guiar pelas mulheres.

Elas continuaram a caminhada, à medida que uma delas, mais à frente, indicava os cômodos. Merlin visualizou um jardim à esquerda, do outro lado de portas de vidro, ele queria ter parado para apreciar a vista, mas as mulheres o apressavam em direção à duas portas de madeira e logo ele estava sendo empurrado para dentro de outro salão, quase tão grande quanto o anterior.

Pessoas passavam de um lado para o outro, como um formigueiro humano e Merlin pôde ver fileiras de profissionais cortando cabelos, fazendo unhas e alinhando barbas. Roupas pendiam de araras e Merlin podia ouvir as pessoas gritando coisas como "Que tal mais volume?" ou "Encontrei o tom".

"Aqui estão eles!" Uma das mulheres que os acompanhavam anunciou.

Merlin notou quando uma mulher de meia-idade caminhou na direção deles e percebeu na hora que ela deveria ser a responsável.

"Meu nome é Alice Monroe e serei a responsável pelos Selecionados durante o processo." Ela se apresentou. "Uma coisa de cada vez. Primeiro a foto do 'antes'. Venham aqui." Ela apontou para uma cadeira em frente a um biombo no canto do salão. "Não se preocupem com as câmeras. Faremos um especial sobre a transformação de vocês."

Somente então Merlin percebeu a quantidade de pessoas que perambulavam pelo cômodo com câmeras e luzes filmando de perto sapatos e detalhes de cada um dos Selecionados ou fazendo entrevistas, com aqueles que já estavam prontos.

Vivian foi a primeira a tirar sua foto e mal esperou a deixa de Alice para marchar em direção a uma das estações onde alguns profissionais já esperavam por ela. Merlin esperou pacientemente, até que Alice o chamasse para sua foto e após isso, foi encaminhado para uma das estações.

"Então, é o seguinte, precisamos conversar sobre sua imagem." Um homem loiro e baixinho disse, quando Merlin sentou no banquinho.

"Minha imagem?" Merlin lutou para não soar ranzinza.

"Que impressão você quer dar?" Ele foi direto. "Com esses olhos azuis, podemos te dar um ar angelical. Mas se essa não for sua tática, podemos fazer outra coisa."

Merlin sentiu-se nauseado. O homem nem fazia questão de disfarçar que aquilo era um jogo. Mas logo ele suspirou, ele não estava ali para julgar ninguém, afinal.

"Não vou mudar minha aparência para agradar um cara que nem conheço." __E o qual eu nem quero__ ele completou mentalmente.

"Nossa, parece que temos alguém especial aqui." Ele desdenhou, como se Merlin fosse uma criança.

"E não somos todos?" Merlin desafiou.

O homem sorriu amarelo.

"Tudo bem, então. Não vamos mudar nada em você, apenas melhorar o que já existe. Talvez isso até te renda algo quando voltar para casa."

Merlin sorriu do modo mais falso que conseguiu. Até os profissionais sabiam que ele não era uma competição real e mesmo que não soubesse dizer o porquê, aquilo o irritava.

O homem deu um tapinha nas costas de Merlin e saiu, não sem antes chamar um grupo de mulheres que se moveu em bloco em direção a Merlin. Elas fecharam as divisórias da estação e a mais próxima ordenou-lhe que tirasse suas roupas.

"O quê?" Merlin soou afrontado.

"Não se preocupe, senhor. Pode ficar com sua roupa de baixo." Ela esclareceu. "Só lhe daremos um banho seco."

Merlin já havia ouvido falar naquilo. Banhos secos eram comuns nas áreas onde havia pouca água. Aparentemente era usada uma solução que limpava a pele tão bem quanto água e sabão e era removida com um pano úmido.

"Ok." Merlin concordou a contragosto.

Logo as quatro mulheres colocaram-se a esfregar cada parte do corpo de Merlin até que sua pele ficasse vermelha. Aparentemente, Merlin não sabia se limpar adequadamente, pela força que elas usavam. Quando ele achou que a pior parte havia passado, a verdadeira tortura começou

"O que é isso?" Merlin perguntou, quando uma delas pediu pra ele se deitar na maca, com um tubo com uma cera esverdeada na mão.

"Creme depilatório." Ela franziu o cenho.

"E o que você acha que vai fazer com isso?" Merlin desafiou.

"Bem… acho que o Príncipe preferiria se você não tivesse pelos pelo corpo." Ela disse em tom de explicação. "Mas se você não quiser…"

"Não!" Merlin apressou-se em dizer. Se ele negasse tudo que oferecessem, as pessoas desconfiariam, tudo que ele não precisava era levantar suspeitas logo no primeiro dia. "Tudo bem. Vamos logo com isso."

Cada pelo abaixo do pescoço de Merlin foi arrancado e a cada puxão, ele mordia os lábios, se recusando a reclamar. Em seguida, o seu corpo foi untado com loções e óleos com cheiro de baunilha e morango que, de acordo com uma das mulheres, eram os aromas preferido do príncipe.

Merlin estremeceu, enojado com a forma como essas pessoas estavam os tratando como pedaços de carne que seriam apresentados ao Príncipe, para que ele escolhesse o mais apetitoso. Para sua sorte, Merlin nem sequer estava na disputa.

As unhas foram outro martírio. Merlin nunca fora vaidoso, apenas aparava as unhas ocasionalmente, mas a forma como aquelas mulheres cutucavam e arrancavam pedaços de cutículas dos seus dedos, faziam com que Merlin quisesse gritar.

"Deseja pintá-las?" Uma delas perguntou.

"Não acho que combine comigo. Nunca usei antes." Merlin torceu os lábios.

"Posso usar uma cor neutra. Apenas para uniformizar e tirar as marcas."

Merlin olhou para suas unhas, notando uma mancha branca em uma delas e assentiu por fim. Quando terminaram com suas unhas, lhe deram um roupão e saíram, dizendo para que Merlin esperasse ali.

Um suspiro fez-se ouvir ao lado de Merlin e ele olhou para direita. Havia uma garota balançando os pés, sentada num banquinho como o de Merlin, ela enrolava seus cabelos castanhos num dos indicadores, mordendo os lábios nervosamente, um roupão também cobria o corpo dela.

"Está tudo bem?" Merlin perguntou.

Ela pareceu sair de seu transe, piscando confusamente.

"Querem tingir meu cabelo de loiro." Ela pareceu apreensiva. "Disseram que ia combinar mais com meu tom de pele. Acho que só estou nervosa."

Ela sorriu, mas Merlin percebeu que seu sorriso era tenso.

"Seu nome é Bronwen, certo?"

"Isso." Ela sorriu, ainda ansiosa. "E o seu é Merlin?"

Merlin concordou com a cabeça.

"Olha, eu acho seu cabelo lindo." Merlin tentou passar confiança no que dizia. "Acho que o Príncipe não irá se segurar a detalhes como a aparência. Ele já sabe como você é. Tenho certeza que você tem outras qualidades que o encantariam."

"Dizem que minha voz é como a de um anjo." O sorriso de Bronwen foi mais confiante dessa vez.

E pelo que Merlin podia notar até então, a voz dela era realmente bonita. Era suave e doce. Se fosse afinada, certamente deveria ser uma excelente cantora. O que provavelmente era coerente, já que Bronwen era uma Cinco. Somente os membros da Casta Cinco podiam exercer profissões artísticas fora da mídia.

"Se quiser não mudar de cor, não mude." Merlin assegurou. "Tenho certeza que sua voz encantará o Príncipe mais que a cor dos seus cabelos."

Bronwen sorriu, mas Merlin notou que ela não sabia ao certo se ele estava tentando ser simpático ou prejudicá-la. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, no entanto, mais equipes chegaram, gritando suas instruções tão alto que não puderam terminar a conversa.

O cabelo de Merlin era desgrenhado e às vezes parecia até um ninho de pássaros, mas os próximos profissionais lavaram, hidrataram, condicionaram, cortaram, apararam as pontas e aplicaram produtos para diminuir o __frizz__ – seja lá o que isso fosse. No final, Merlin não podia negar que a melhora fora absurda, mesmo que seu couro cabeludo estivesse irritado agora.

A cor continuava a mesma, mas agora tinha uma textura bem mais macia e brilhava muito mais. O corte, que antes era reto e sem graça, agora contava com uma franja e os fios pareciam se alinhar, mesmo depois de passar a mão por eles.

Merlin olhou em volta e percebeu que alguns Selecionados haviam feito luzes, outros mudaram a cor do cabelo completamente, como foi o caso de Bronwen, que Merlin pode ver algum tempo depois, saindo de uma cadeira com os cabelos loiros.

Uma moça jovem fez a maquiagem de Merlin e ele não deixou que ela carregasse demais naquela parte – ele não queria parecer um palhaço de circo – então, no final, ficou apenas com a base, um contorno bem suave nos olhos e um __gloss nude__.

Ele ficou grato por perceber que ainda parecia consigo mesmo, ao contrário de muitos dos Selecionados, que pareciam mais velhos ou mais novos do que quando chegaram ali.

"Acho que você ficaria melhor se colocasse um pouco mais de cor no seu rosto." Uma voz masculina fez-se ouvir às costas de Merlin, quando a equipe de maquiagem o deixou sozinho novamente.

Merlin virou-se para se deparar com o rosto de Mordred Lowddoc, que estava quase tão feminino quanto o das Selecionadas. Merlin tinha que admitir que o estilo andrógino combinava com ele.

"Não acho que me sentiria confortável." Merlin encolheu os ombros, incomodado com o modo penetrante como os olhos do outro o encaravam.

"Quem sabe numa próxima, não é mesmo?" Ele piscou, se afastando.

Merlin franziu o cenho, confuso com a atitude do outro e logo outra equipe se aproximou de Merlin, arrastando uma arara com várias calças, camisas, paletós, gravatas e – para choque de Merlin – vestidos.

"Eu não vou usar um vestido." Merlin fez questão de frisar.

"Tudo bem." Uma das mulheres disse enquanto outra escondia um sorriso.

Um dos homens ajudou Merlin a escolher calças tipo chino azul-escuro que se agarravam as suas pernas, uma camisa social branca e um colete grafite. Por fim, alguém lhe deu mocassins de camurça pretos – que Merlin achou incrivelmente confortáveis.

Quando colocou-se de pé e analisou-se no espelho, Merlin gostou do que viu. Ele parecia muito mais apresentável, mas não parecia que tinha feito nada de mais no intuito de agradar ao Príncipe, apenas estava mais arrumado. Notou que alguém havia colocado um broche do lado esquerdo do paletó, no qual podia-se ler __Merlin Emrys__ em letras brilhantes prateadas.

Depois que tiraram a foto do 'depois', Merlin foi encaminhado até um banquinho onde esperou pacientemente em frente uma câmera até uma mulher sentar-se à sua frente com uma prancheta cheia de informações.

"Pra quê isso?" Merlin perguntou apertando as mãos sobre o colo, nervosamente.

"É para o especial sobre a transformação. Vamos transmitir um programa sobre a chegada de vocês hoje à noite e, na quarta-feira, um sobre a transformação. Na sexta-feira, vocês estarão no __Jornal Oficial__. As pessoas viram as fotos de vocês e sabem um pouco do que está nos formulários de inscrição, mas também queremos que eles reconheçam vocês no dia a dia aqui no Palácio." Ela cruzou as mãos sobre o colo e continuou. "Queremos que o povo conheça melhor vocês, para que realmente torçam por vocês e sintam-se mais próximos da futura escolha de Vossa Alteza. Então faremos uma pequena entrevista aqui e você será oficialmente introduzido no _Jornal Oficial_. Não precisa de timidez quando nos vir circulando por aí, não sufocaremos vocês vinte e quatro horas por dia."

Merlin suspirou internamente. Ele não queria ter que lidar com aquilo, achava tudo muito invasivo, mas não era como se tivesse escolha.

"Desculpe, mas eu não sei seu nome ainda." Merlin disse, em tom de desculpas.

A mulher franziu o cenho, aparentemente confusa, mas logo recuperou-se.

"Ella⁽¹⁾."

"O meu é Merlin, muito prazer."

Ella segurou um sorriso e Merlin começou a se perguntar quantas pessoas continuariam zombando dele assim, quando notou que ela olhava para seu peito. Seguindo os olhos dela, Merlin encontrou o broche com o próprio nome e não pôde impedir-se de corar.

"Então, Merlin Emrys, está pronto?" Ella perguntou e Merlin deu um curto aceno antes que a luz vermelha da câmera acendesse.

"Para ser sincera, não percebi muita diferença no seu visual. Você poderia nos dizer como foi sua transformação hoje?"

Merlin teve que morder a língua para não dizer que haviam ensinado adequadamente como se esfregar a sola dos pés. Ele pressionou os lábios um contra o outro, contendo um sorriso.

"Cortaram meu cabelo, passaram uns produtos, essas coisas…" Ele deu de ombros. "Também passaram loções no meu corpo." Merlin disse, cheirando os braços. "Aparentemente, é um pré-requisito ter cheiro de sobremesa." Ele não conteve o tom irônico dessa vez.

A entrevistadora, no entanto, pareceu gostar daquilo, pois riu.

"A roupa nova ficou muito bem em você. Foi você quem escolheu?"

"Não exatamente." Merlin franziu o cenho. "Jamais teria escolhido um traje tão formal, particularmente. Foram me apresentadas algumas opções. Acho que terei que me acostumar e é mais confortável do que imaginava, de qualquer jeito."

"Está certo." Ella concordou, simpática. "Você é um dos dois Seis na competição. Como tem sido a experiência até agora?"

Merlin pensou um instante sobre aquilo.

"Surreal, eu diria."

"Como assim?"

"Parece mais que estou vendo um filme na TV ou algo parecido. Como se isso estivesse acontecendo com outra pessoa. Acho que a ficha não caiu ainda." Merlin deu de ombros novamente. "Talvez tenha sido apenas um dia muito corrido."

"Acho que mais assim estarão pela frente." Comentou a entrevistadora.

"Espero que não tão agitados quanto o de hoje." Merlin replicou, dramaticamente, arrancando um sorriso de Ella.

"O que você achou da concorrência até agora?"

Merlin engoliu em seco.

"Todos parecem ser muito simpáticos, até agora." Ele disse, não sem completar em sua cabeça __'com__ _ _uma notável__ _ _exceção'__.

"Claro." Ella disse, parecendo ter notado que a resposta de Merlin escondia algo. "E o que você achou do resultado da transformação? Tem medo que algum dos Selecionados tenha ficado melhor do que você?"

Merlin não segurou a risada que se seguiu.

"Desculpe, Ella." Ele pediu, colocando uma mão sobre a boca.

"Algo errado?" Ella sorriu, solicita.

"Não. É que acho que nem de longe sou a pessoa mais bonita da competição." Merlin segurou-se para não dar de ombros novamente. "Quer dizer, tem uma modelo aqui!" Ele ofereceu, brincalhão, não queria se fazer de coitado, de qualquer forma. "Mas acho que conseguiram realçar os pontos fortes da beleza de cada um."

Ella pareceu aprovar a resposta de Merlin.

"Bem, nosso tempo acabou, Sr. Emrys. Foi um prazer te conhecer." Ella concluiu, oferecendo sua mão em cumprimento.

"O prazer foi meu, Ella. E me chame de Merlin, por favor."

Merlin notou que a luz da câmera desligou depois disso.

"É o suficiente." Ella disse.

"Já?"

"Temos que encaixar trinta e cinco entrevistas em uma hora e meia. O que fizemos está de bom tamanho."

"Certo." Merlin concordou, pensando que não deveria ter estragado as coisas completamente.

"Você pode se sentar naquele sofá ali que alguém logo virá cuidar de você." Ella ofereceu, solicita.

"Obrigado." Merlin respondeu e caminhou até o grande sofá circular no canto.

Um Selecionado e uma Selecionada estavam sentados ali conversando, Merlin não reconheceu a garota, mas reconheceu o homem como Valiant Anguis⁽²⁾, um Três.

"Dizem que é a língua do amor." Merlin escutou Valiant dizer para a mulher e não pôde impedir-se de arregalar os olhos com o descaramento do homem, pois ele estava claramente flertando com a Selecionada em questão.

"Dizem, é?" A Selecionada disse, escondendo uma risadinha atrás de uma das mãos cobertas por luvas de seda.

Valiant inclinou-se para cochichar algo no ouvido da mulher e Merlin desviou os olhos,

Quando alguém gritou que mais um lote havia chegado, o salão voltou-se em um tumulto de pessoas correndo para lá e para cá novamente e quando retornou a atenção ao sofá, Merlin notou que a Selecionada havia ido, deixando Valiant e Merlin sozinhos.

"Você foi um desses que optou por maquiagem?" Valiant disse em tom de zombaria.

"Não foi nada de mais." Merlin disse, não se impedindo em levar uma das mãos à bochecha direita, subitamente envergonhado.

Valiant meneou a cabeça, claramente julgando Merlin.

"Não acha que tem um motivo para o Príncipe ter escolhido tantos homens?" Ele continuou, com um sorriso enviesado.

Merlin franziu o cenho, confuso.

"Qual é? Com aquele jeito todo engomadinho dele, ele com certeza morde a fronha." Valiante alargou o sorriso.

Merlin sentiu seu estômago revirar. Não era como se o próprio Merlin estivesse entrando para valer naquela competição, mas pelo menos, estava sendo sutil. Valiant, entretanto, parecia mais interessado em arrumar uma Selecionada para si próprio do que concorrer pela atenção do Príncipe. Sem falar que ele era extremamente imprudente, não duraria um dia com aquela atitude na competição.

"Então você deve ter muitas chance, não é mesmo?" Merlin devolveu no mesmo tom de zombaria que Valiant usara. "Cheio de testosterona desse jeito, será fácil."

"O que eu posso dizer?" O homem sorriu de forma prepotente e beijou um dos bíceps.

Merlin revirou os olhos e fingiu ânsia, virando-se para o outro lado. Valiant aparentemente entendeu a deixa, pois os dois permaneceram em silêncio até que alguém veio buscar o homem, deixando Merlin sozinho.

Merlin deixou sua mente vagar, prestando mais atenção no movimento dos funcionários no salão do que nos Selecionados em si. Estava tão absorto que nem notou quando Gwen se sentou ao seu lado.

"Gwen! Seu cabelo!"

"Eu sei." Ela sorriu insegura. "Acha que ficou muito volumoso? Acha que o Príncipe vai gostar?"

Merlin girou os olhos quando percebeu que ela realmente parecia preocupada.

"Você está linda, Gwen. Qualquer um gostaria de se perder nesses cachos."

Ela corou. Merlin não pôde impedir-se de sorrir.

"Merlin, você é tão simpático." Gwen disse de repente "Conquistou até a entrevistadora."

"Quem? Ella?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Sim." Gwen sorriu. "Eu vi sua entrevista. Estava esperando você terminar e estava atrás de uma das câmeras. Com certeza as pessoas se apaixonarão por você"

"Ella me deixou à vontade." Merlin abaixou a cabeça, um pouco sem graça. "Não acho que seja como você está dizendo, não exagere."

Ele estava envergonhado de receber um elogio por uma coisa tão boba.

"Você já está pronto, Sr. Emrys?" Um homem perguntou, chamando a atenção de Merlin.

Merlin assentiu, levantando-se.

"Nos vemos depois." Merlin acenou para Gwen e seguiu o homem que o acompanhou pelos corredores do castelo. Eles pararam quando chegaram a duas portas duplas de carvalho onde uma das Selecionadas esperava, sentada em um banco do outro lado do corredor.

"O que é isso?" Merlin perguntou à Selecionada, quando o homem indicou o assento, se retirando.

"É apenas um exame médico." Ela disse sem encará-lo. "Pelo menos você não terá que ser examinado lá embaixo como eu fui."

"Sinto muito." Merlin franziu os lábios, incerto do que dizer, ao se sentar ao lado dela.

"Tudo bem." Ela deu de ombros, ainda encarando fixamente a parede. "Não é todo dia que uma Sete tem chance de ir ao médico, de qualquer jeito."

Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Você é Isolde, certo?" Merlin perguntou.

"Sim." Ela limitou-se a dizer de maneira fria.

"Sabe… meu irmão é um Sete também." Merlin disse por fim e Isolde virou-se para ele repentinamente. "Ele não é meu irmão de sangue. Minha mãe o adotou, quando a mãe dele faleceu."

Ela continuou em silêncio e Merlin pôde perceber que seus olhos brilhavam, com lágrimas contidas.

"Eu não quero que pareça que estou tentando ganhar sua confiança dizendo isso. Só quero dizer que eu entendo como pode ser difícil às vezes, mesmo sendo um Seis, e que se você precisar de alguém pra conversar…" Merlin deu de ombros, sem saber mais o que dizer.

"Não é como se o Príncipe fosse me deixar ficar por muito tempo, de qualquer jeito." Isolde fungou e tentou um sorriso.

"Por quê?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Eu sou uma Sete e além disso não acho que ele vá me querer na competição depois desse exame." Ela disse entredentes. "A verdade é que só sou um número estatístico nessa coisa idiota. A Sete que teve uma semana no palácio." Ela continuou em tom irônico.

Merlin encarou-a, surpreso de encontrar alguém que tinha tão poucas expectativas quanto ele naquela competição.

"Então somos dois." Merlin suspirou exageradamente. "Nenhum homem será escolhido como o futuro consorte do Príncipe."

Isolde abriu um sorriso de verdade dessa vez e Merlin acompanhou-a.

"Pelo menos terei alguém pra conversar e zombar dos outros Selecionados até ser chutada pra fora." Isolde brincou.

Uma das portas de carvalho foi aberta e Merlin despediu-se de Isolde, quando um homem convidou-o a entrar. Inicialmente ele achava que seria um consultório simples – Merlin já havia trabalhado como faxineiro num consultório médico e estava muito familiarizado com aquele tipo de ambiente –, mas o que encontrou diante dos seus olhos foi algo que ele só vira em filmes na televisão do __The Rising Sun__. Era uma grande enfermaria, com várias macas uma ao lado da outra e divisórias de correr entre elas. Do lado direito Merlin podia ver uma porta com um símbolo estranho⁽³⁾ que ele jamais vira na vida e ao fundo no corredor, um homem de meia-idade encontrava-se atrás de uma escrivaninha, anotando algumas coisas num formulário, seus óculos pendiam sobre a ponta do nariz e ele olhou por sobre eles, arqueando uma sobrancelha, quando Merlin se aproximou.

"Aqui está, Edmund⁽⁴⁾." Ele disse, fechando o formulário e entregando ao homem que recebera Merlin na porta. "Pode esperar na outra sala enquanto examino o Sr. Emrys. Quando for chamar o próximo, eu lhe aviso."

Merlin sentou-se tremendo, não sabendo se seu nervosismo era medo ou ansiedade. Ele respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, pois sabia que não tinha nenhum exame médico que poderia indicar que ele tinha magia, mesmo assim, ele não conseguiu se controlar e notou quando as luzes da sala tremeluziram rapidamente.

"Certo." O médico disse, arqueando ainda mais as sobrancelhas e aquilo fez com que Merlin engolisse em seco, perguntando-se como alguém poderia ser tão intimidador fazendo apenas aquilo. "Eu sou o Dr. Gaius Monroe, Sr. Emrys."

Merlin acenou sua concordância, não confiando que sua voz fosse ser de utilidade no momento.

"Não precisa ficar nervoso. Vou apenas lhe perguntar algumas coisas e depois fazer alguns exames, colher algumas amostras de sangue e depois você pode ir. Tudo bem?"

"Ok." Merlin conseguiu dizer, depois de limpar a garganta.

Para surpresa de Merlin, o Dr. Monroe – ou Gaius, como ele pediu para ser chamado – era um homem simpático e, apesar de fazer perguntas extremamente íntimas – como se Merlin já tivera alguma relação sexual ou até quantos cômodos havia na casa de Merlin e se essa tinha água encanada –, o nervosismo e medo de Merlin foi cedendo pouco a pouco.

"Você é o único médico examinando todos os Selecionados?" Merlin perguntou algum tempo depois, sentado na maca, já com um avental que trocara no banheiro, enquanto o homem auscultava seu tórax.

"O Rei deseja que todos os Selecionados sejam tratados pelo médico da Família Real, durante a estadia aqui no palácio." Gaius disse, de forma rígida.

Merlin achava que aquilo queria dizer que o Rei não confiava em mais ninguém para confirmar ou negar a virgindade das candidatas, mas preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário a respeito.

"Isso quer dizer que você sempre foi o médico do Príncipe?" Merlin perguntou distraidamente, enquanto Gaius examinava sua barriga.

"Desde que Rainha Ygraine estava grávida dele." Gaius disse em tom solene.

Merlin apertou os lábios com força, amaldiçoando sua curiosidade.

"E como ele é?" Merlin perguntou, não conseguindo se impedir.

"Receio que não possa falar sobre isso, meu jovem."

"Ah… claro." Merlin desviou os olhos, envergonhado.

Ao contrário do que Isolde e o próprio Merlin haviam imaginado, em certo momento, Gaius pediu para que ele abrisse suas pernas, enquanto subia o lençol para a região superior do corpo de Merlin, deixando seus genitais expostos. Merlin corou profusamente e evitou o olhar do homem, enquanto este palpava seus testículos. Felizmente, ele pediu para que o próprio Merlin expusesse a glande do pênis. Quando ele palpou o períneo de Merlin e afastou um pouco suas nádegas, no entanto, Merlin retraiu-se.

"Apenas procurando por lesões, meu jovem. Não se preocupe." O Dr. Gaius disse, profissional. "Se estiver desconfortável, posso pedir para outra pessoa examiná-lo. Uma mulher, talvez?"

"Não!" Merlin negou, veementemente. "Foi só um reflexo, pode terminar com isso."

Merlin agradeceu que Gaius não fizesse mais nenhum comentário, durante o resto do exame.

Depois disso, Merlin trocou suas roupas novamente e aí veio a parte dolorosa que ele sabia que estava para vir. Seus dedos foram furados algumas vezes – "sorologias"Gaius limitou-se a responder, como se Merlin soubesse o que aquilo queria dizer, quando Merlin perguntou para que servia aquilo – e uma agulha foi enfiada indelicadamente em seu braço para coletar amostras de sangue para mais exames.

"Você demora esse tempo todo com todos os Selecionados?" Merlin perguntou, quando Gaius por fim afrouxou o garrote em seu braço, pressionando um algodão sobre o local recentemente agredido e dobrando o braço de Merlin.

"A maioria dos Selecionados tinha histórico médico, então apenas tive que fazer algumas coisas e colher os exames."

"Hum…" Merlin franziu os lábios, balançando-se sobre o banquinho que se encontrava.

"Então é isso, Sr. Emrys. Qualquer coisa que precisar, pode me procurar. Mesmo que esteja dormindo, sempre terá alguém aqui se você passar mal."

"Ok." Merlin colocou-se de pé num salto, sem saber o porquê da animação repentina.

"E procure aproveitar a estadia aqui no palácio." O homem disse, quando Merlin saía do aposento, mas Merlin achou que ele queria dizer alguma coisa por trás daquilo.

Merlin não teve muito tempo para divagar sobre essa impressão, pois não ficou nem dois minutos no banquinho esperando, quando um homem apareceu anunciando que estava ali para mostrar-lhe o castelo e depois levá-lo até o quarto.

"Aquele Salão onde estavam é o Salão da Rainha Ygraine, atualmente é utilizado pela Lady Morgana, Duquesa de Cambridge e suas damas de companhia, em principal Lady Morgause, Duquesa de Iorque." Merlin tentou demonstrar interesse pelo que o homem falava, mas seus sapatos estavam começando a irritar seus pés. "Durante A Seleção a Duquesa generosamente cedeu esse espaço para vocês Selecionados, então acostume-se com aquele Salão, pois será lá onde passarão a maior parte do tempo."

Merlin arregalou os olhos, incrédulo, mas o homem não pareceu se importar e apresentou o salão onde a Família Real fazia suas refeições.

"Durante a Seleção a Família Real se sentará a essa mesa durante as refeições." O homem disse, indicando uma mesa pequena separada de outras três mesas maiores fazendo um estreito 'U' em frente a mesa da Família Real. "E vocês Selecionados se sentarão nas outras mesas."

Merlin notou que estaria entre Rowena e Mab, e à frente de Mithian.

Deixando a sala de jantar, o homem levou Merlin por um lance de escadas até o andar inferior e mostrou o salão onde era transmitido o __Jornal Oficial de Camelot__. De volta ao andar superior, o guia apontou a sala onde o Rei e o Príncipe trabalhavam na maior parte do tempo e informou que aquela área estava fora dos limites dos Selecionados. Outra área fora dos limites era o terceiro andar, onde ficavam os cômodos da Família Real. Os quartos dos Selecionados ficavam no segundo andar, onde ocupariam boa parte dos quartos de visita – toda a ala leste de acordo com o guia –, mas ainda permaneciam quartos para receber hóspedes na ala oeste, caso houvesse visitas durante A Seleção e, dependendo dos visitantes, estes também seriam considerados fora dos limites.

"Estas portas dão para os jardins dos fundos." Quando o homem disse isso, Merlin percebeu que eles já haviam rodado boa parte do palácio. Merlin estava meio zonzo, com dor de cabeça e seu pés doíam.

"Para segurança de vocês, os Selecionados são proibidos de sair do palácio em hipótese alguma. Entretanto, durante o dia, poderão ir ao jardim, mas nunca sem permissão. Lembre-se que estamos sob ameaça rebelde e toda segurança é pouca."

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Merlin e ele sentiu os dedos das mãos formigarem.

 _ _Emrys__. Uma voz grave e gutural fez-se ouvir e Merlin virou a cabeça, mas não havia ninguém além dos guardas parados rigidamente ao lado das portas, e nenhum deles parecia ter chamado por ele.

Merlin sacudiu a cabeça, tentando diminuir aquele zumbido incômodo e tentou fingir atenção enquanto o homem o levava pelos corredores do segundo andar, apontando para retratos de antigos Monarcas da Família Real.

"As suas coisas já estão no quarto." O homem disse, parando, por fim, em frente a uma porta que Merlin imaginara ser a do seu quarto. "Se não gostar da decoração, basta avisar os criados. Cada um de vocês tem três e eles também já estão nos quartos. Vão lhe ajudar a se preparar para o jantar e no que você precisar. Antes do jantar de hoje, os Selecionados se reunirão no Salão da Duquesa para uma projeção especial do _Jornal Oficial de Camelot_. Também será a primeira vez que o Príncipe Arthur verá essas imagens e amanhã pela manhã os Selecionados o conhecerão pessoalmente para que possam se conhecer melhor."

Merlin sentiu um frio na barriga diante daquele anúncio. Em algum momento no meio daquele interminável __tour__ ele havia se esquecido disso. Ele engoliu em seco, tentando se acalmar. Regras demais, estruturas demais, gente demais… ele precisava urgentemente ficar sozinho por cinco minutos, ou corria sérios riscos de implodir o castelo.

Assim que o guia se despediu, Merlin entrou imediatamente no seu quarto, surpreendendo três pessoas que se apresentaram imediatamente como Gili, Kara e Daegal. Merlin, contudo, não poderia acertar quem era quem nem sob ameaça de sentença de morte, pois sua cabeça latejava e o quarto rodava diante de sua vista.

"Eu só preciso ficar sozinho para descansar, por favor!" Merlin exigiu, quando os três não pararam de insistir que estavam ali para o que precisasse.

Ele sabia que eles estavam ansiosos para ajudar, mas ele estava enjoado e precisava urgentemente vomitar. Ele sabia que nada disso era devido a uma doença, sabia que sua magia estava exigindo sair de alguma maneira. Então tinha que tirar os servos do quarto imediatamente.

"Desculpe." Ele forçou-se a dizer, notando o olhar assustado dos três. Entretanto, não conseguia distinguir direito os rostos à sua frente, pois sua visão estava turva. "Só preciso tirar uma soneca. Minha cabeça dói um pouco. Tenho certeza que o dia de vocês também foi longo, então vão descansar e me chamem na hora que for para eu descer. Por favor." Ele completou brandamente, esperando que isso fosse o suficiente, mais alguns segundos e ele tinha certeza que desmaiaria.

Felizmente, eles acataram a decisão de Merlin – não sem antes despenderem uma enxurrada de reverências – e quando o __click__ da porta finalmente fez-se ouvir, Merlin correu para o banheiro, vomitando imediatamente quando alcançou o vaso sanitário e caiu sentado de lado, meio debruçado sobre o assento do vaso.

Quando sentiu-se menos enjoado e enfim levantou a cabeça, percebeu que sua visão estava menos turva e alisou os dedos da mão direita um contra o outro, tentando diminuir a sensação de dormência. Instintivamente sua magia floresceu formando um globo de luz branca em sua mão e Merlin pôde ouvir uma voz dentro de sua cabeça que soava extremamente familiar.

Merlin piscou duas vezes, antes de abrir os olhos novamente. Quando deu por si, estava vendo uma sala ampla e branca de cima, como se estivesse olhando-a através de uma janela. Haviam dois guardas a postos ao lado das portas, vários aparelhos para exercício físico estavam dispostos pela sala e três homens estavam ao redor de um saco de areia dependurado, o mais alto deles mantinha o saco no lugar com os braços e troncos enquanto o menor – que para completo horror de Merlin, era o próprio Príncipe Arthur – agredia o saco sem hesitação.

"Percy tem razão, Vossa Alteza." O loiro acobreado disse, com um sorriso zombeteiro. "Somos seus melhores amigos, não acha que merecemos saber se você tem alguma preferida."

"Vocês são meus _únicos_ amigos." O Príncipe corrigiu-o, sem nem desviar sua atenção de sua tarefa.

"Não fuja do assunto. Você sempre faz isso." O homem mais alto insistiu, antes que olhasse em direção a Merlin e franzisse o cenho.

"Que foi, Percy?" O loiro acobreado perguntou, voltando sua atenção para Merlin também.

Merlin começou a entrar em pânico, tentando correr e escapar o mais rápido dali. Mas era como se seu corpo não estivesse respondendo. E só então percebeu que ele não sentia seu corpo, era como se ele fosse apenas sua visão naquele momento.

"Aquela lâmpada não está piscando de um jeito muito estranho, Sir. Leon?" O homem mais alto perguntou.

Nesse momento, os olhos do Príncipe desviaram do saco de areia e caíram sobre onde Merlin estava – ou sobre onde ele deveria estar, Merlin não sabia ao certo, já que não conseguia se ver. O Príncipe deu dois passos em direção a Merlin, o cenho também franzido e a respiração de Merlin engatou.

"Guarda, acho melhor chamar alguém da manutenção aqui." Um dos dois acompanhantes do Príncipe disse, mas Merlin não saberia dizer qual dos dois, pois o Príncipe estava com a cabeça inclinada e algo como curiosidade brilhavam em seus olhos. Quando ele inclinou-se mais para frente, no entanto, tudo ficou escuro.

Merlin abriu os olhos, subitamente consciente de que estava caído ao lado do vaso sanitário ainda, a esfera de luz branca ainda em sua mão e com crescente horror, percebeu o que acabara de fazer. __Ele acabara de fazer magia! No palácio, dentre todos os lugares. No seu primeiro dia!__ Ele hiperventilou durante alguns minutos, lutando para não engolir o ar e lágrimas começaram a cair de seu rosto.

 _ _Acalme-se, jovem mago.__

Olhos amarelos brilharam para ele e Merlin sacudiu a cabeça efusivamente, sem saber de onde vinha a voz ou muito menos onde estavam aqueles olhos, que não pareciam estar em nenhum canto do amplo banheiro.

Sua respiração, no entanto, havia normalizado. Ele piscou de novo, e agora, garras e escamas apareceram em sua visão, entre um piscar de olhos e outro.

 _ _Venha até mim e eu te ajudarei__.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

1 – Eu escolhi o nome para a entrevistadora porque tinha assistido ao filme Ella Enchanted com a Anne Hathaway no dia, pela décima vez, eu acho… e eu sou apaixonado nessa mulher! *.*

2 – Anguis significa Serpente em latim. Acho que pra quem assistiu a série, fica mais do que claro o motivo da escolha do sobrenome. Hahahaha

3 – Símbolo de Perigo Radioativo: eles tem uma ala com radiografia e tomógrafo, entre outras coisas, para que os membros da Família Real não tenha que ir para hospital fazer esse tipo de exames.

4 – Eu escolhi o nome Edmund por causa do Edmund de "As Crônicas de Nárnia". Um dia ainda escrevo uma fic CaspianxEdmund *.*


	4. A Seleção - Capítulo Quatro

****Capítulo Quatro****

Merlin demorou longos dez minutos para se levantar e lavar a boca e rosto na pia do banheiro, com receio de que, a qualquer momento, guardas invadissem o local dando ordens de prisão a mando do Rei. Ele saiu do banheiro após dar descarga e caiu sobre a cama quase imediatamente. Tentou se esticar e relaxar, mas cada milímetro de seu corpo estava tenso. Pelo menos estava mais calmo do que há alguns minutos. Entretanto, uma sensação de coceira incômoda percorria todo o corpo de Merlin, como se não se banhasse há dias, e Merlin não sabia se era sua magia querendo lhe dizer algo ou simplesmente a sensação incômoda de que ele não pertencia àquele lugar.

Merlin viu as peças do mobiliário, ao canto, do lado direito, mas não conseguiu se empolgar a ponto de examinar o guarda-roupas ou as gavetas da penteadeira. O pequeno saco com os pertences de Merlin não estava ali, mas sua foto com Will e a foto da mãe estavam em duas molduras, na cômoda ao lado da cama. Ele aventurou-se, indo até as portas da sacada, mas elas estavam trancadas e sentiu seu estômago afundar, sentindo-se um prisioneiro.

Quando voltou a se sentar na cama, sentiu uma pequena brisa vindo até ele e logo depois um ar quente soprando em sua direção, como se fosse uma respiração. Prontamente, ele colocou-se de pé, em busca da fonte de algo tão incomum. Não demorou muito para perceber que aquela pequena brisa – ora fresca, ora quente – vinha das frestas ao redor do guarda-roupas embutido, mas Merlin não podia ver nada por ali.

Ele bufou, frustrado, antes de lançar um olhar em direção a porta. Guardas provavelmente rondavam os corredores e qualquer um dos servos poderiam voltar a qualquer momento. Merlin não poderia correr o risco de fazer qualquer besteira e ser pego justamente agora.

Ele voltou a jogar-se na cama e apenas ficou ali, quieto, esperando. Sabia que passaram-se horas, mas pareceram minutos, quando dois toques fizeram-se ouvir e um dos criados, Gili, se anunciou. Merlin assentiu, quando Gili perguntou se ele e os outros criados poderiam entrar e, apesar de relutar, deixou que eles o vestissem para que pudesse descer ao Salão da Duquesa. Os três pareciam tão felizes em ser úteis que Merlin não poderia pedir que saíssem outra vez.

Daegal arrumou o cabelo de Merlin, em frente a penteadeira, enquanto Kara retocava sua maquiagem e Gili organizava algumas peças no guarda-roupas, juntando a roupa que Merlin usara durante o dia. Merlin notou, com um sobressalto, que todos eles eram Seis, assim como ele próprio, e não pôde deixar de sentir seu estômago embrulhar. Ele estava incomodado pelo modo gentil e agradecido como estava sendo tratado por eles, como se fosse uma grande honra para eles que Merlin deixasse que arrumassem seu cabelo ou trocassem suas roupas.

Notou também que haviam muitas peças no guarda-roupas que eram mais femininas do que seu gosto, mas não disse nada a respeito, pois os criados disseram com orgulho que eram todas criações deles e Merlin não quis ofendê-los.

"Que tal estes?" Daegal ofereceu dois saltos-altos, para Merlin.

Embora fossem bastante simples, Merlin recusou, educadamente. Ele não queria tropeçar nas escadas e quebrar o pescoço. No final das contas, eles o vestiram em peças semelhantes às que Merlin estava antes, todas em diferentes tons de azul e Merlin optou pelos mocassins que já usara durante o dia.

Alice, a responsável pelos Selecionados, bateu à porta às seis em ponto para levar Merlin para o salão junto com Annis, Mab e Eira, as três Selecionadas vizinhas de Merlin. Eles esperaram pelos demais, no vestíbulo ao pé da escada enquanto Alice reunia os demais para irem juntos ao salão da Duquesa. Gwen tratou de juntar-se a Merlin e os dois caminharam lado a lado.

Alguns cochichavam durante o caminho, mas a maioria permanecia em silêncio e Merlin suspirou, agradecido, notando diferentes graus de nervosismo entre os outros.

As portas do salão de jantar estavam fechadas e Merlin se perguntou se a Família Real estaria ali, fazendo sua última refeição do dia. Merlin supunha que não fosse tão estranho não ter visto nenhum dos três membros da Família Real até então, pois o palácio era enorme, mas não podia deixar de se se sentir incomodado, como se fosse um intruso e não um convidado.

O salão da Duquesa tinha mudado drasticamente naquele meio tempo. Os espelhos e araras já não estavam mais ali e em seu lugar, havia mesas e cadeiras preenchendo o ambiente, além de sofás que pareciam bem confortáveis.

Gwen olhou para Merlin e apontou para um dos sofás e logo os dois se sentaram juntos, Merlin acenou para Isolde, quando notou que ela estava parada sozinha no meio do salão, sem saber para onde ir. Ela abriu um sorriso e logo se juntou a eles. Merlin não se incomodou pelos olhares que recebiam por parte de alguns dos Selecionados, como se dissessem que eles não valiam o esforço deles, mas pôde notar como Gwen se encolheu ao seu lado e logo ele alcançou a mão da garota.

Quando todos estavam acomodados, um dos criados ligou a TV para que os Selecionados assistissem ao __Jornal Oficial__. As mesmas notícias de sempre – novidades sobre orçamentos de projetos e situações de focos rebeldes – e depois dedicaram os trinta minutos finais do programa aos comentários de Edwin Muirden sobre as imagens do dia dos Selecionados.

"É só em mim que ele causa arrepios?" Merlin brincou e Gwen e Isolde sorriram, mais relaxadas ao seu lado.

A medida que cada Selecionado era "oficialmente apresentado" ao público, Merlin analisava a reação de cada um ali no salão e não pôde impedir-se de sentir um pouco de euforia. Afinal, ele não podia negar que estar nos bastidores d'A Seleção permitia certo tipo de entretenimento.

A reação mais indiferente foi a de Isolde e Merlin teve que cutucá-la, como se desafiando a entrar no clima. Isolde, entretanto, limitou-se a fazer uma careta para ele em tom de brincadeira.

 _" _Aqui vemos Vivian Reese se despedindo de seus muitos admiradores antes de embarcar em viagem. Essa adorável garota precisou de mais de uma hora para dizer adeus aos fãs."__

Vivian sorriu convencida ao se ver na TV. Ela estava ao lado de Eira Stoles – que vestia um vestido com um decote apertado, como se desafiasse as pessoas a ignorarem seus seios – e Merlin tratou de acrescentar outro nome à lista de quem manter distância nos próximos dias. Merlin girou os olhos para Isolde e ela o acompanhou como se concordasse. As duas eram muito semelhantes: loiras, bonitas, ambas eram Dois e até o modo como encaravam os demais de cima era parecido. Merlin considerou que as duas viram uma na outra a concorrente mais forte e por isso estavam sentadas juntas. É como dizem, mantenham seus inimigos por perto.

 _" _Os outros Selecionados que acompanharam a Srta. Reese não ficam atrás. A atitude calma e refinada e Rowena Keeper a define imediatamente como uma dama. Sua expressão humilde ao caminhar em meio a multidão não é muito diferente da nossa amada Rainha Ygraine."__

Merlin notou como o rei Uther ergueu o queixo ao fundo quando Edwin disse isso, como se não concordasse com a comparação do apresentador.

Rowena estava sentada entre Annis e Beatrice e Merlin notou como as duas sorriram para Rowena. Merlin sorriu também, diante daquilo, feliz por Rowena ter encontrado companhia ali assim como ele e Gwen.

 _" _Guinevere Smith, por sua vez, roubou toda atenção ao desembarcarem no aeroporto. Tornou-se a queridinha da multidão, parando para tirar fotos, distribuir autógrafos e conversar com quem estava por lá. A Srta. Smith é uma dos dois Seis n'A Seleção, mas sabemos que isso não significa nada e ela com certeza não tem medo de sujar as mãos, uma qualidade que muitos creem ser necessária à nossa próxima princesa."__

Fotos de Gwen sorrindo e abraçando a multidão apareceram na tela.

 _" _Ela é uma das favoritas de muitas pessoas que entrevistamos hoje."__

Ao dizer isso, os olhos de todos Selecionados voltaram-se para Gwen e Merlin pôde senti-la murchando ao seu lado. Merlin já tinha se decidido desde antes de chegarem ali que torceria por ela, mas naquele momento ele tomou para si a missão de proteger a garota também e por isso ele ergueu o queixo e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, encarando um a um dos Selecionados, sua mão apertando forte a de Gwen, como se desafiasse os outros a continuar encarando.

 _" _Quem também viajou com a Srta. Smith foi Merlin Emrys, o outro Seis n'A Seleção."__

Merlin notou como eles o fizeram parecer muito mais interessante do que realmente era. Mostrando o sorriso aberto que ele dera para a multidão em sua província – as pessoas deveriam achar que aquilo era para o Príncipe, mas Merlin podia se lembrar, como se tivesse acontecido há muitos meses, que era uma mensagem para Freya.

De alguma forma, conseguiram tirar fotos da despedida de Merlin com Will e sua mãe e ele teve que concordar que as imagens eram comoventes.

 _" _O Sr. Emrys conquistou um fã em especial. Creiam vocês ou não, mas ele resgatou um garotinho de apenas quatro anos que havia se perdido dos pais na multidão. Eu, obviamente, tive que ir entrevistar a família pessoalmente."__

Harry e os pais apareceram em seguida na televisão e Merlin abriu ainda mais seu sorriso.

 _" _Nós estamos muito gratos ao Sr. Emrys pelo que ele fez."__ Lily Potter – a mãe de Harry, como Merlin pôde ler na legenda da TV – dizia, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

 _" _Eu acho que o Sr. Merlin será uma linda pincesa."__ Harry disse em seguida e Merlin gargalhou com aquilo.

 _" _Além de charmoso, o Sr. Emrys demonstrou bastante empatia e altruísmo em sua ação hoje, acho que devemos ficar de olho nesse garoto, pois ele com certeza promete."__ O apresentador continuou, animado e Merlin franziu o cenho, incrédulo diante de toda aquela animação de Edwin Muirden.

Assim como acontecera com Gwen, alguns minutos atrás, todos Selecionados olharam para Merlin e ele encolheu-se em reflexo, diante daqueles olhares frios. Ele percebeu, amargo, que suas intenções não importavam, os outros não sabiam que ele não queria ganhar. Na visão deles, Merlin era uma ameaça e dava para notar que isso significava que eles o queriam fora.

Durante o resto do programa, Merlin se manteve forte, pois Gwen e Isolde estavam ao seu lado, cada uma segurando uma de suas mãos.

Quando se sentaram à mesa para o jantar alguns minutos depois Merlin manteve a cabeça baixa, pois tanto Rowena quanto Mab emitiam ondas de ódio em sua direção e toda vez que Merlin levantava os olhos dava de cara com Mithian fuzilando-o com os olhos. Internamente, Merlin torcia para que não estivessem fazendo o mesmo com Gwen, pois ele sabia que a amiga era mais frágil que ele nesse ponto.

Merlin estava realmente chateado com Rowena, tudo que ele fizera fora ser simpático com ela e agora ela fazia bico e o ignorava quando ele tentava puxar assunto.

Pela primeira vez, Merlin desejou que a Família Real estivesse ali, pelo menos assim ele não seria alvo dessas atitudes odiosas.

No fundo, Merlin não entendia o que tinha de mais naquilo. Fora apenas um garotinho e sua mãe demonstrando seu apoio a Merlin, não era como se muitos dos outros Selecionados não tivessem feito muito mais. Mordred Lowddoc até fora acompanhado por crianças do hospital local, onde trabalhava meio período como voluntário, durante sua despedida em sua província – mas, parando para analisar, aquilo poderia ter sido tudo uma jogada para conseguir atenção.

De qualquer forma, nada daquilo tinha poder no palácio. Ali cada um estaria lutando por si só. E, no final das contas, apenas a opinião do Príncipe e do Rei importava. O incentivo de um garotinho de quatro anos de idade não importava.

Depois de tudo isso, Merlin não sabia como se sentia. Ele se concentrou no jantar. A comida era divina. Merlin não costumava comer carne com frequência. Nem se lembrava qual fora a última vez, para ser sincero. Queria perguntar para alguém se também era a melhor refeição que já fizera na vida, mas ninguém a sua volta parecia querer lhe dar atenção.

Merlin lançou um olhar em direção a Gwen e ficou feliz por ela estar tagarelando em seu lugar, alheia aos olhares que Eira lhe lançava. Merlin notou que os vizinhos de Gwen, entretanto, sorriam para ela, um era Mordred e a outra uma garota que Merlin identificou como Elena Gawant. Com um sorriso, ele procurou Isolde, mas essa parecia muito concentrada em devorar seu prato. Merlin tentou não julgar os respingos de molho ao redor do prato dela, mas fechou a cara quando notou que Vivian olhava para ela com nojo – pelo menos Isolde parecia tão absorta em sua tarefa de matar a fome, que não notara aquilo.

Merlin pegou-se momentaneamente invejoso das amigas. Uma não poderia dar a mínima para o que estava acontecendo a sua volta e a outra conseguia conquistar qualquer um em minutos.

A sobremesa consistia em churros recheados de chocolate, sobre um creme espesso de doce de leite e uma bola de sorvete de baunilha. Merlin ficou maravilhado com aquilo, e teve que impedir-se de gemer cada vez que mordia um churros e o chocolate inundava sua boca.

Ao final da refeição, Merlin concluiu que só havia sido alimentado com pasto para cavalo até então, pois aquilo sim era comida. Merlin pensou em Will e como ele gostava de doces – mesmo que raramente pudesse se dar ao luxo de comer algum – e amuou em sua cadeira até o último Selecionado terminar sua refeição, pois nenhum deles poderia deixar o salão até todos estarem satisfeitos.

Alice apareceu depois disso e deu ordens estritas para irem cada um para seu quarto e direto para a cama.

"Afinal, vocês conhecerão o Príncipe Arthur pela manhã e não vão querer estar indispostos." Explicou ela. "Ele é o futuro marido de alguém nessa sala, afinal."

Alguns suspiraram diante dessa perspectiva. O estômago de Merlin embrulhou, entretanto e ele reprimiu-se por ter comido tanto. Com aquele nervosismo, provavelmente teria dor de barriga.

Os passos subindo a escadaria eram mais lentos e Merlin mal podia esperar para tirar seus sapatos, já bocejando de sono. O colete começava a incomodar e ele deveria estar com as costas suadas. Ele se perguntava se pelo menos os pijamas o fariam se sentir como uma pessoa "normal" novamente, ou se eles eram tão finos e elegantes como tudo no palácio, quando Gwen o alcançou no corredor, puxando-o para o lado.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou.

"Estou. É que umas garotas ficaram me olhando torto durante o jantar." Merlin respondeu, tentando não soar tão amuado quanto se sentia.

"Elas só estão nervosas por que todo mundo gostou tanto de você." Isolde disse e só então Merlin percebeu que ela tinha se aproximado.

"Todo mundo quem?" Merlin franziu o cenho. "Só Harry e a família."

"Você não entende." Isolde girou os olhos. "Perto dos outros Selecionados, você foi o que mais se destacou. Foi algo inusitado, diferente, entende?"

"Você nunca passou muito tempo com outras pessoas, passou?" Gwen sorriu, maliciosa, e Merlin arregalou os olhos, espantado. Não achava que ela poderia ter aquela expressão até então.

"Bem… sempre fomos apenas eu, Will e minha mãe." Merlin confessou, meio acanhado.

"Eu trabalhava num hotel, como camareira e tinha muitos amigos." Gwen continuou, como se explicasse algo que era de conhecimento comum. "A questão é que a maioria das pessoas entra em briguinhas bobas por ego. Além disso, estamos numa competição, você não pode ficar levando para o lado pessoal. Eles descobrirão seus pontos fracos, o que te irrita, e te alfinetarão por isso, não apenas Vivian ou Eira. Olhe Mordred, por exemplo. Ele parece ser um anjo, mas dá pra ver as garras que ele esconde por baixo das asas."

Merlin arregalou os olhos, pasmo. Ele olhou para Isolde, como se buscasse ajuda e notou que ela também encarava Gwen com uma expressão semelhante. De onde surgira aquela pessoa, afinal?

"O que foi?" Gwen franziu o cenho. "Eu não sou tão boba quanto pareço."

Isso arrancou uma risada de Isolde e Merlin não pôde impedir-se de seguir. Logos os três estavam sorrindo no corredor.

"Ela tem razão, sabe?" Isolde deu de ombros. "Eles foram para cima de você porque você é quieto e tem esse ar todo misterioso…"

"Não sou misterioso." Merlin retrucou.

"É um pouco." Gwen concordou, como se pedisse desculpas. "Parece que você tem um truque debaixo da manga que não quer revelar a ninguém, sabe?"

Merlin remexeu-se, desconfortável.

"Você acha que não notei como eles me olharam durante o jantar?" Isolde disse a Merlin. "Eles me olham como se eu fosse um inseto para me fazer sentir como um, mas não darei esse gostinho. Qual é, tínhamos combinado que iríamos rir disso, lembra?"

Merlin perguntava-se porque estava tão inseguro sobre si mesmo de repente. Por que tudo aquilo importava? Mas a verdade é que até então ele sempre tivera que defender os outros: Will, sua mãe, e até Gwen desde que a conhecera. Mas nunca haviam atacado Merlin diretamente e ele percebeu que aquilo era mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

"E o que eu faço, então?" Merlin perguntou, para nenhuma das duas em específico.

"Ignora." Isolde deu de ombros.

"Exatamente." Gwen concordou. "Eles ficarão irritados se não conseguirem te incomodar com isso. Tudo que você precisa fazer é não deixar que percebam que estão te atingindo."

"Eles não estão." Merlin disse, ofendido.

"Eu quase acreditei nisso." Isolde abriu um sorriso. "Continue dizendo isso para si mesmo durante a noite e talvez amanhã você me convença."

Gwen e Merlin acompanharam ela com sorrisos humorados.

"E vocês acreditam que conheceremos o Príncipe amanhã?" Gwen voltou a soar sonhadora.

Isolde girou os olhos, mas estava sorrindo.

"Na verdade, não." Merlin disse, franzindo os lábios. "Parece que ele é como um fantasma, rondando o castelo mas nunca o vemos."

Gwen escondeu uma risadinha com uma das mãos.

"Bem… eu vou dormir. Já estou muito cansada." Gwen disse, em tom de despedida. "Boa sorte para vocês amanhã." Ela desejou e Merlin soube que era de coração.

Merlin e Isolde devolveram os desejos de boa sorte e seguiram pelo corredor. O quarto de Gwen ficava bem no início, mas os de Merlin e Isolde mais a frente.

"Ela é bem… er… como posso dizer…" Isolde parecia incerta.

"Sonhadora?" Merlin ofereceu, com um sorriso.

"Está mais para deslumbrada." Isolde disse, como se aquilo não a agradasse.

"Ela pareceu bem racional ao falar da competição." Merlin defendeu Gwen.

"Sim." Isolde concordou. "Mas acho que ela poderia usar um pouco dessa racionalidade quando se trata dos assuntos do coração."

Merlin não poderia discordar daquilo. Às vezes parecia que para Gwen tudo estaria perfeito se ela encontrasse seu príncipe encantado e aquilo deixava Merlin apreensivo por ela.

Eles se despediram na próxima bifurcação e Merlin seguiu para seu quarto. Ao passar em frente ao quarto de Eira, escutou a garota resmungar com uma de suas criadas, que acabara de entrar no quarto. Quando Eira notou que Merlin estava ali, apressou-se em direção a porta batendo-a em sua cara.

 _ _Quanta educação__ _,_ Merlin pensou.

Os criados de Merlin estavam no quarto quando ele chegou, esperando para despi-lo e dar-lhe outro banho seco. Merlin se perguntou quantos banhos teria que tomar por dia, afinal de contas. Merlin fez uma careta quando encarou seu "pijama" sobre a cama, se é que ele poderia chamar aquilo de pijama, parecia mais uma camisola feminina do que qualquer outra coisa e ele se perguntava pra que um tecido tão fino – se não era pra cobrir nada, para quê se dar ao trabalho de usar roupa então?

Os criados fizeram a rotina do final do dia com calma e cuidado, mas Merlin ansiava por despachá-los dali. Então tratou de vestir aquele ínfimo tecido verde que estava sobre a cama, mas logo eles estavam lavando suas mãos, arrumando seu cabelo, retirando a maquiagem e colocando o broche que antes estava no colete azul em sua camisola.

"Você conheceu os outros Selecionados?" Gili foi quem começou com as perguntas mais pessoais.

"Sim. Assistimos ao _Jornal Oficial_ e depois jantamos juntos."

"O Príncipe Arthur estava lá?" Kara perguntou, de repente.

"Não. Só o conheceremos amanhã de manhã." Merlin respondeu, deixando que Daegal massageasse sua nuca.

"Ele é tão lindo." O criado disse, como se perdido em pensamentos, e Merlin virou para encará-lo, com um sorriso travesso.

"Ora, Daegal, não sabia que queria entrar na competição." Merlin gracejou.

Daegal corou profusamente.

"Não o leve a mal, Sr. Emrys." Gili disse em tom apologético, lançando um olhar rígido para Daegal. "Ele apenas admira muito o Príncipe."

Merlin preferiu não comentar aquilo, por mais que achasse a reação dos seus criados engraçada, tudo que ele queria era ir para cama.

"Vocês podem ir, agora. Eu realmente preciso dormir." Merlin disse, já em tom de desculpas, como se não quisesse encerrar a conversa ali.

Os três trocaram olhares, como se tivessem feito algo errado.

"O que foi?" Merlin perguntou.

"Fizemos algo errado?" Kara perguntou, seus olhos esbugalhados como um filhote de cachorro.

"Não, não." Merlin apressou-se em negar. "Vocês foram muito prestativos." Ele tentou remediar. "Mas é que estou acostumado a dormir sozinho e fiquei rodeado de gente o dia todo."

"Mas Sr. Emrys, é nosso dever ajudá-lo. Esse é nosso trabalho." replicou Gili, que parecia ser o chefe dos três. Kara por sua vez era mais sossegada e Daegal era bem tímido.

"Gosto muito do trabalho de vocês." Merlin começou a dizer, não querendo desmerecer o esforço dos três. "E com certeza precisarei de ajuda amanhã de manhã se não quiser perder o horário. Mas agora eu só preciso dormir. E se vocês estiverem bem descansados amanhã pela manhã, estou certo de que poderão me ajudar melhor, não acham?"

Merlin não estava fazendo aquilo porque queria ficar sozinho, mas duvidava que algum dos três aceitaria dividir a cama com ele e o sofá e a poltrona no quarto não pareciam confortáveis para que os três passassem a noite amontoados.

Os três trocaram olhares inseguros.

"Um de nós deveria ficar aqui enquanto o senhor dorme. Caso precise de algo." Kara disse, aparentemente não querendo contrariá-lo.

"Se eu precisar de algo, toco a campainha." Merlin assegurou. "Não conseguiria dormir com alguém me vigiando." Ele completou, em tom de brincadeira.

Eles trocaram olhares incertos novamente e Merlin suspirou internamente, não querendo apelar para sua última opção.

"Vocês devem obedecer todas minhas ordens, certo?" Merlin perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Eles concordaram com a cabeça e Merlin notou divertido, como Daegal estava esperançoso e Gili resignado, pelo visto ele já havia entendido aonde Merlin queria chegar.

"Então ordeno que vão para a cama e me ajudem pela manhã. Por favor." Ele acrescentou, não querendo realmente dar uma ordem – ele definitivamente não nascera para aquilo.

"Nos veremos amanhã, Sr. Emrys." Gili curvou-se em reverência e os outros dois o imitaram, depois de se recuperarem de sua surpresa.

Antes de sair do quarto, Kara lançou um olhar a Merlin por cima do ombro, com um pequeno sorriso.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Merlin descalçou suas luxuosas pantufas e sentou-se na beirada da cama, seus pés sobre o chão frio. Ele deixou-se sentir aquela sensação por alguns instantes, antes de sentir novamente a brisa alternada daquela tarde. Ele deixou-se ser embalado por aquela oscilação de quente e frio, sentindo-se sonolento.

 _ _Emrys…__

Merlin arregalou os olhos, vendo novamente os olhos amarelos a sua frente. Não era algo em sua cabeça, não era sua magia falando com ele. Alguém estava chamando-o. Alguém… naquele mesmo castelo… alguém que possuía magia. Sua respiração engatou novamente, mas ele tratou de recobrar o controle, colocando-se de pé.

Ele caminhou até o guarda-roupas – sabendo de alguma forma que vinha dali aquela voz que o chamava – e colocou uma mão sobre ele. Um instante depois, ele sentiu o armário vibrar sobre sua mão e afastou-a, como se tivesse levado um choque. Ele respirou fundo, abriu e fechou a mão duas vezes e colocou a mão sobre o guarda-roupas, sentindo novamente. Não era uma vibração propriamente, mas algo como uma pulsação, como se fosse um coração batendo. __Como se estivesse vivo__.

Ele afastou-se um passo do móvel, engolindo em seco, mas encontrou-se surpreso de que não estava assustado. Lançando um último olhar em direção à porta ele decidiu-se, deixando sua magia fluir e as luzes do quarto se apagaram num instante, deixando o aposento recair sob as luzes da lua. Merlin tocou o guarda-roupas novamente, mas esse não pulsava mais, ele franziu o cenho.

"Você disse que me ajudaria." Merlin sussurrou para o guarda-roupas, quase como suplicante.

Merlin pôde ouvir uma risada como um sussurro e viu o brilho de olhos amarelos novamente. Ele arregalou os olhos, encarando o móvel a sua frente e de repente ele sabia o que fazer.

Rapidamente, ele abriu as portas do guarda-roupas e puxou a última gaveta. No fundo dela, encontrou uma saliência na madeira e pressionou-a, ele ouviu um barulho de madeira estalando e levantou-se para encontrar nove saliências – enfileiradas em três colunas – que não estavam ali antes, em cima da madeira mais grossa que recobria as gavetas abaixo. Merlin apertou as saliências instintivamente: primeiro a primeira do topo à esquerda, depois a do meio na coluna da direita e a que estava logo abaixo em seguida, ele pressionou a do centro por último e apoiou as mãos sobre o espaço na madeira que sobrava do lado das saliências.

Ele se assustou quando suas mãos afundaram alguns centímetros e mais ainda quando as gavetas retraíram-se uma a uma para o fundo do guarda-roupas, formando uma escada. Merlin encarou o topo e o fundo do guarda-roupas estava aberto, como uma porta. Ele arregalou os olhos, incrédulo e lançou outro olhar para a porta, antes de lançar a cautela ao vento e subir a escada meio engatinhando.

Quando chegou ao topo, encontrou-se num piso de pedra gelado e ouviu a madeira se fechar às suas costas novamente, trancando-o do lado de dentro. Ele respirou fundo, tentando não entrar em pânico e tateou as paredes ao seu lado, antes de girar os olhos para si mesmo. Estendendo a mão, ele produziu a mesma luz daquela tarde e percebeu que estava num pequeno aposento, que tinha uma escada ao final dele.

Ele começou a descer a escada estreita e, perguntou-se se os habitantes do palácio saberiam daquela passagem secreta. Se soubessem, Merlin esperava que ali não tivessem câmeras, como no resto do palácio, pois seria difícil escapar da sentença de morte quando tivessem uma imagem de vídeo dele com um globo de luz branca na mão vagando por uma passagem secreta no castelo, no meio da noite. Certamente, achariam que ele fazia parte de alguma rebelião, tentando assassinar a Família Real e Merlin não poderia discordar que tudo apontava contra ele.

Quando chegou ao final da escadaria, Merlin encontrou-se num amplo corredor, também de pedra e suspeitou que estivesse à altura do primeiro andar agora. Ele caminhou pelo corredor, que recebia entrada de outras escadarias e suspeitou que cada quarto no castelo teria um sistema daqueles. Estava quase alcançando o final do corredor, quando viu uma luz vindo do lado direito. Merlin começou a tremer, então. Ele tentou apagar a esfera de luz em sua mão, mas simplesmente não sabia como fazer aquilo. __Ele seria pego, ele seria pego, ele seria pego!__

Quando dois guardas viraram a curva do corredor, conversando distraidamente, um deles com uma lanterna na mão, olhando pelos cantos, Merlin achou que seu coração tinha parado, ali congelado contra a parede. Mas quando a luz da lanterna foi lançada diretamente em cima de Merlin e os dois passaram por ele como se nem o tivessem notado, Merlin conseguiu soltar a respiração sem saber o que acabara de acontecer.

 _ _Emrys…__

Merlin ouviu a voz soar do corredor contralateral ao que os guardas vinham e decidiu não abusar da sorte, saindo o mais apressada e silenciosamente possível dali – agradecendo que sua magia decidira agir por si só já que ele estava aparentemente invisível. Ao final do corredor, encontrou outra escada, essa mais larga que a inicial.

Depois de atravessar um labirinto de escadas e corredores, chegou a uma parede e tateou os tijolos nela instintivamente novamente, pressionando os lugares certos. A parede abriu uma pequena fenda e Merlin empurrou um pouco a "porta" de pedra, espiando o lado de dentro. Havia uma grande escadaria de mármore em caracol, a qual acabava mais dois lances abaixo e Merlin perguntou-se o que deveria estar ali para que estivesse tão bem guardado.

 _ _Emrys…__

Merlin lançou um último olhar por cima do ombro, antes de começar a descer a escada, depois de fechar a passagem atrás de si. __Ótimo! Outro corredor!__ Merlin girou os olhos, quando alcançou o fim da escadaria.

Ele andou mais apressado agora até alcançar um grande buraco no final da parede, de onde podia ver uma ampla caverna.

"Uau." Merlin não pôde deixar de exalar, incrédulo que tudo aquilo pudesse estar debaixo do castelo.

 _ _Merlin…__

A voz fez-se ouvir novamente e Merlin franziu o cenho, olhando de um lado para outro, tentando encontrar a fonte. Não encontrou nada, no entanto. A caverna era íngreme e se descesse mais dois passos à frente, com certeza despencaria de uma grande altura

"Onde você está?" Merlin perguntou, num sussurro.

Uma rajada de ar soou de repente e Merlin assustou-se com o súbito movimento de algo grande e escamoso, voando em sua direção. Ele desequilibrou-se, caindo para trás e arregalou os olhos, seu coração martelando no peito, quando um grande dragão pousou com as duas garras ao seu lado.

Merlin achou que estava morto, mas quando viu os olhos do dragão, ele simplesmente soube que não corria riscos, pois eram os mesmos olhos amarelos.

"Estou aqui." A voz do dragão ecoou pelas paredes rochosas. "Quão pequeno para um destino tão grande."

"O que você quer dizer?" Merlin franziu o cenho. "Que destino?"

"Seu dom, Merlin, foi dado a você por um motivo." O dragão disse, se apoiando nas patas traseiras, sobre uma grande pedra no meio da caverna.

"Então, há uma razão." Merlin meio perguntou, meio afirmou, porque internamente ele sempre soube que havia um motivo para ter nascido assim.

"Arthur é o futuro rei que finalmente trará paz e prosperidade a essa terra." O dragão soou solene.

"Certo." Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha. "E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?"

O dragão riu, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma grande piada e Merlin começou a cogitar a possibilidade de que realmente fosse.

"Tudo, meu jovem mago." O dragão disse, meneando a cabeça, como se lidasse com uma criança. "Sem você, Arthur jamais será completo. Você e ele, são dois lados da mesma moeda."

"O quê?" Merlin guinchou, mas o dragão não pareceu abalado. "Olha… é muito legal e tudo mais essa história de destino, mas você deve ter se enganado."

"Não existe engano nenhum. Apenas o qu que não é."

Merlin franziu o cenho, incerto do que o dragão queria dizer com isso.

"Nenhum de nós pode escolher nosso destino, Merlin. E nenhum de nós pode escapar dele." O dragão disse, levantando a pata traseira e Merlin pôde ver uma grande corrente dourada brilhante.

Merlin encontrou-se subitamente triste com aquilo.

"Você quer dizer que ele me escolherá? Eu? Um homem?" Merlin estava confuso.

"Não sou eu que está dizendo. Os ancestrais de meus ancestrais já previam a vinda do Único e Futuro Rei e seu Feiticeiro."

Merlin balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a acreditar naquilo, até onde ele sabia, o dragão poderia ser louco. Sua dor de cabeça começou a retornar com força.

"Isso é loucura! Eu não quero que ele me escolha!" Merlin protestou. "Não pedi para ser o consorte do Rei, seu feiticeiro, nem nada disso. A família dele odeia magia, como _ele_ poderia estar com alguém como eu?"

"Talvez seja sua missão mudar isso." O dragão disse, levantando suas asas.

"Espera!" Merlin gritou, recusando-se a aceitar aquilo. "Espera! Espera! Volta! Eu ainda tenho coisas a perguntar!"

Mas o dragão se fora e Merlin ficou ali, inclinado contra a pedra, hiperventilando como naquela tarde. Merlin não pôde aguentar mais essa depois de toda emoção que passara naquele dia. Deixou-se levar pelo pânico e agonia, quando caiu de joelhos e deixou as lágrimas rolarem.

Como sua vida poderia ter mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo? Até alguns dias atrás ele era um ninguém e agora ele estava no palácio e aparentemente tinha um grande destino pela frente? __Isso não poderia ser real!__

Tudo veio rápido demais para que a mente confusa de Merlin pudesse processar em um tempo tão curto e ele nem reparou quando começou a correr de volta pelo corredor. Não conseguia respirar, estava tremendo. Precisava de ar fresco. Precisava respirar do lado de fora daquelas paredes, ou iria explodir.

Sua mente estava tão agitada e perdida que Merlin nem soube como chegou até seu quarto novamente – só percebendo que estava de volta quando caiu de quatro ao pé da cama. Tentou a sacada, mas as portas ainda estavam trancadas. Ele olhou através do vidro e pode ver ao longe as árvores ao fundo do palácio. Ele precisava chegar lá.

Ainda com a respiração descompassada, Merlin saiu do quarto, seu coração ainda martelando no peito, as lágrimas nos olhos e uma dor imensa que ele não sabia de onde vinha. Ele correu pelo único corredor que conhecia sem realmente ver nada a sua frente. Sua visão estava muito embaçada e ele não conhecia bem o castelo, mas sabia que se descesse as escadas e virasse à direita, encontraria as enormes portas de vidro que davam para o jardim. Ele só precisava chegar até essas portas.

Os pés descalços de Merlin em nada soavam como a sinfonia dos passos marcados pelos trinta e cinco selecionados indo e voltando do salão da Duquesa naquele mesmo dia mais cedo. Mais pareciam como tapinhas no mármore.

Nenhum dos guardas o parou e Merlin estava agradecido por isso. Ele já estava alcançando as portas de vidro quando um deles postou-se à frente de Merlin e o bastão em forma de lança impediu sua saída.

"Perdoe-me, mas o senhor deve voltar para o quarto." Ele ordenou, com autoridade.

Ainda que falasse aquilo de forma branda, sua voz trovejou em meio ao silêncio do corredor, fazendo com que Merlin se desesperasse mais ainda.

"Não… não… você não entende… minha janela… eu preciso… sair…" as palavras saiam aos tropeços, misturando-se entre o que Merlin pensava e o que saía de sua boca.

Ele não conseguia respirar direito e quando olhou novamente para as portas de vidro, sentiu o vidro raspando sobre as armações de metal, como se estivesse por debaixo de sua pele. Se aqueles homens não o deixassem, ele tinha certeza que aquelas portas e janelas estourariam.

"Senhor, vá para o seu quarto agora." Um segundo guarda ordenou, de forma mais rígida.

Merlin não sabia de onde ele havia surgido, mas não poderia se importar menos.

"Por favor." Merlin começou a arfar. Era isso, ele desmaiaria, ele poderia sentir a vertigem chegando.

"Sinto muito… Sr. Emrys, certo?" Ele achou o broche de Merlin. "O senhor deve voltar para seu quarto."

"Eu não consigo respirar." Merlin gaguejou e caiu nos braços de um dos guardas e pensou que se desmaiasse, pelo menos talvez sua magia não se rebelasse.

"Deixem-no sair." Uma voz grave rugiu de algum lugar a esquerda de Merlin, mas ele não conseguia se virar para ver quem era.

A voz era jovem, mas cheia de autoridade. Merlin reuniu todo o propósito que encontrou dentro de si mesmo e conseguiu virar pelo menos seus olhos em direção a voz. Ali, parado no pé da escadaria da ala oeste, encontrava-se o Príncipe Arthur, ele parecia um tanto estranho, devido a inclinação da cabeça de Merlin, mas ele reconheceu o cabelo loiro e a postura travada.

"Abram as portas." Ele ordenou com mais autoridade.

Merlin sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha, mas os guardas não pareciam tão afetados quanto ele.

"Mas… Alteza…" Um deles gaguejou.

"Agora!" O Príncipe rugiu e Merlin estremeceu dessa vez.

"Imediatamente, Alteza." O primeiro guarda disse, sacando uma chave.

Merlin sentiu, como sentira o vidro antes, a chave deslizar pela fechadura, causando-lhe um arrepio totalmente diferente do causado pela voz do Príncipe há alguns instantes.

Ainda tonto, Merlin notou como o Príncipe o encarava com atenção, enquanto Merlin tentava se colocar de pé. Quando o cheiro do ar fresco, doce e puro tomou conta de Merlin, isso pareceu dar toda motivação que precisava para soltar-se dos braços do guarda e correr como um bêbado em direção ao jardim.

Merlin tropeçou algumas vezes, mas pouco se importou de parecer menos gracioso. Naquele momento, ele poderia parecer um javali desembestado sem que desse a mínima.

Ele caiu de quatro sobre a grama, ignorando o decoro e deixou-se sentir o ar morno que envolvia sua pele e a grama sob suas mãos e joelhos. Queria correr até as árvores, mas o máximo que conseguiu alcançar, com suas pernas cambaleantes, fora um banquinho de cimento e ali ele desabou, a camisola verde e fina sobre a terra e a cabeça apoiada no braço sobre o assento.

Merlin não tinha forças para emitir sons e então as lágrimas desceram em silêncio. Sua cabeça girava em mil e um raciocínios caóticos e sem sentidos. Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que só percebeu que tinha companhia quando o Príncipe Arthur fez-se ouvir de muito perto.

"Está tudo bem, meu querido?" Ele perguntou.

"Não sou seu querido." Merlin rosnou, levantando a cabeça para encará-lo, sabendo que o nojo em seu tom de voz e em seus olhos seria visível, mas pouco se importava em escondê-lo.

O Príncipe contorceu os lábios e endireitou a coluna, visivelmente contrariado.

"O que eu fiz para ofendê-lo? Por acaso não lhe dei exatamente o que queria?" Ele disse, antes de travar a mandíbula, unindo a mão atrás das costas numa postura formal.

Merlin notou que apesar da postura rígida e fria, os olhos dele demonstravam confusão, como se não soubesse porque Merlin estava agindo daquela maneira. Merlin inspirou fundo, irritado. O que o Príncipe esperava? Que Merlin o adorasse e agradecesse aos astros por sua existência?

"Sim, você me soltou," Merlin disse, mordaz, limpando as lágrimas do rosto. "Mas considerando que foi você mesmo quem mandou me prender aqui no seu castelo, não considero isso nenhum ato heroico de sua parte. Agora por que não me deixa em paz?"

O Príncipe soltou o ar dos pulmões num riso forçado, meneando a cabeça. "O castelo ainda não é meu, é do meu pai, o Rei. E você não pode se dirigir a mim dessa maneira."

"Oh, me desculpe," Merlin disse, fingindo arrependimento. Ele baixou a cabeça em sinal de deferência. "Poderia fazer o obséquio de me deixa em paz, _Alteza_?" Ele ergueu os olhos em clara provocação.

O Príncipe pareceu impacientar-se, esfregando uma mão sobre o rosto, antes de colocar as duas mãos sobre a cintura.

"Escute, meu querido…" Ele começou a dizer, mas Merlin cortou-o.

"Não me chame assim!" Merlin vociferou. "Não sou mais querido para você do que os outros trinta e quatro Selecionados que você mantém nessa jaula."

Merlin notou como o Príncipe rangeu os dentes, franzindo o cenho.

"Alteza?" Merlin ouviu alguém perguntar ao longe e olhou por cima do ombro para ver um dos guardas com as costas tensas e a mão na arma ainda no coldre do uniforme.

Pela primeira vez, Merlin sentiu receio, lembrando-se de onde estava e que não significava nada para o Príncipe ou qualquer outra autoridade naquele lugar. Ele poderia desaparecer naquela noite sem que ninguém sentisse sua falta nem se preocupasse em fazer muitas perguntas. Ou, pelo menos, ninguém além de Gwen e Isolde.

Entretanto, Merlin recusou-se a deixar transparecer seu medo, voltando a encarar o Príncipe em claro desafio. Os dois continuaram a se encarar, naquela batalha que Merlin não saberia dizer exatamente sobre o que se tratava, até que o semblante do Príncipe gradualmente mudou de irritado para pensativo e Merlin sentiu uma sensação estranha na barriga com aquele olhar.

"Está tudo bem," O Príncipe disse sem se importar em olhar para trás. "Deixe-nos."

O Príncipe ensaiou dizer algo, mas pareceu desistir. Ele olhou para cima, respirando profundamente.

"Não posso culpá-lo por querer escapar do castelo." Ele disse, por fim, tornando a unir as mãos atrás do corpo. "Está de fato uma bela noite."

Merlin olhou para cima também, encontrando a copa de uma árvore frondosa balançando na leve brisa da noite. Ele respirou fundo, aspirando o ar puro e fresco. Quando tornou a olhar para baixo, percebeu que o Príncipe tinha o cenho franzido novamente, absorto em seus pensamentos.

Merlin aproveitou para limpar todo o vestígio de lágrimas do rosto. Por mais estranho que fosse aquele encontro, pelo menos aquilo o havia distraído o suficiente para evitar uma catástrofe. Ele encarou seu anfitrião discretamente pelo canto do olho, analisando a própria situação. De um lado estava o Príncipe Arthur, em pé, com seu terno todo alinhado e do outro estava Merlin, caído do chão, seminu e todo desgrenhado. Sua posição enquanto regente já era assustadora o suficiente, mas sua atitude assustava ainda mais. Apesar de sua expressão demonstrar insatisfação, ele pensava e refletia antes de falar, como se calculasse e medisse todas as palavras antes que elas saíssem de sua boca e Merlin não achava que alguém assim pudesse ser confiável.

"Permita-me discordar do que você disse antes, no entanto." Ele voltou a soar empolado, tornando a encará-lo. "Todos vocês são queridos para mim. Trata-se apenas de descobrir quem há de ser o mais querido."

"Ora, por favor." Merlin girou os olhos. "Como se você não fosse mandar todos os de castas inferiores e homens para casa no final da primeira semana."

O Príncipe deu um passo atrás, como se tivesse levado um tapa e Merlin percebeu que havia passado dos limites.

"Me desculpe." Merlin engoliu em seco. "Eu não quis…"

"Me ofender?" O Príncipe disse num tom frio e indiferente. "Não se preocupe, _meu querido_ , já ouvi coisas piores."

Os dois se encararam por mais alguns instantes, antes de Merlin desviar o olhar, envergonhado.

"Se você pensa dessa maneira, por que está aqui?" A voz do Príncipe soou mais magoada do que irada dessa vez.

"Não tive intenção de ofendê-lo." Merlin se desculpou novamente, realmente se sentindo culpado. "Mas desde que tudo isso se tornou realidade, comecei a achar toda essa ideia ridícula e absurda."

"Qual ideia?" O Príncipe parecia realmente intrigado agora e tudo que Merlin queria era que ele parasse de fazer essas expressões que deixavam a cabeça de Merlin fervilhando.

"Esse concurso!" Merlin sacudiu uma das mãos em direção ao palácio, como se isso resumisse o que queria dizer, mas quando o Príncipe franziu o cenho, Merlin perdeu a paciência. "Você realmente espera encontrar alguém para amar assim? É assim que quer escolher alguém para ficar com você para o resto da vida?"

"Eu certamente espero, já que é minha única opção," o Príncipe respondeu, irritado. Então pareceu arrependido diante da surpresa de Merlin. Ele suspirou, meneando a cabeça antes de se sentar no banco em que Merlin se debruçava. "Entendo que tudo possa parecer entretenimento barato para uma pessoa de fora, como você, mas essa é minha realidade. Sempre fui comprometido com o meu país em primeiro lugar e se para isso tive que fingir não me interessar pelas pouquíssimas pessoas que chamaram minha atenção até hoje, paciência."

O Príncipe pareceu achar graça da própria situação, entretanto, pois deu uma risadinha.

"Meu pai encontrou o único e grande amor da vida dele dessa maneira." O tom do Príncipe tornou-se mais carregado. "Espero que também possa encontrar alguém assim para mim e, caso não aconteça, pelo menos encontrar alguém para estar ao meu lado e em quem eu possa confiar."

"Não é muito triste abrir mão da chance de encontrar um amor de verdade dessa maneira?" Merlin não pôde impedir-se de perguntar.

"Um Rei tem que saber colocar em primeiro lugar o seu povo e não a si mesmo."

Merlin engoliu em seco, realmente tocado, não pelas palavras em si, mas porque pôde sentir a sinceridade por trás do que o Príncipe dizia.

"Isso não me parece muito justo," Merlin disse. "Não sei se conseguiria abrir mão da minha própria felicidade desse jeito."

O Príncipe franziu o cenho. Por um momento ele pareceu contrariado, mas acabou dando de ombros.

"Você parece ter ideias muito fortes sobre o amor," ele comentou num tom despreocupado. "Isso significa que já se apaixonou alguma vez?"

Merlin encarou o Príncipe, perguntando-se se seu desinteresse era real ou forçado e tentando imaginar qual era a intenção por trás daquela pergunta, mas o homem olhava para o céu, aparentemente distraído. Será que isso era algum tipo de jogo para ele? Alguma estratégia de como obter a informação das pessoas?

"Já." Merlin mentiu, relutante em admitir que não havia experimentado nada mais profundo que uma paixão ingênua por um personagem fictício ou outro dos poucos romances que lera.

"Então você teve muita sorte." Merlin achou ter detectado um toque de ressentimento na voz do Príncipe, mas não sabia dizer se era impressão sua.

Nesse momento, ele se arrependeu da mentira, mas não era como se Merlin pudesse pegar suas palavras de volta.

"Tenho a esperança de encontrar, acima de tudo, uma pessoa que todo o meu povo possa amar. Alguém que ame e se importe com meu reino pelo menos a metade do que eu me importo, seja meu companheiro mais fiel e que me ajude a receber os líderes de outras nações. Alguém que seja amigo dos meus amigos e meu confidente. Estou pronto para encontrar essa pessoa. Sei que para você, que já se apaixonou, pode parecer uma coisa fria. Mas eu sei que posso amar essa pessoa com todo meu coração, independente da casta ou do sexo."

Algo na voz do Príncipe abalou toda a estrutura de Merlin. Não havia uma nota de sarcasmo em seu discurso. Aquilo que parecia pouco mais do que um programa de TV para a maioria, era realmente a única chance que o Príncipe tinha de encontrar o seu __"felizes para sempre"__. Quem diria que Will estava realmente certo naquilo? Naquele momento, Merlin sentiu raiva da situação em si. Do Príncipe, só conseguia sentir pena.

"Você realmente acha que aqui é uma jaula?" Os olhos dele voltaram a emitir aquele brilho de curiosidade que fazia Merlin sentir coisas estranhas.

"Sim, eu acho." A voz de Merlin saiu calma. "Alteza." Ele acrescentou zombeteiro.

Merlin notou, pelo canto do olho, como o Príncipe escondeu um sorriso passando a língua pelo lábio inferior e coçando a bochecha esquerda.

"Eu mesmo já pensei nisso em mais de uma ocasião. Mas você deve admitir que é uma jaula muito bonita."

"Encha essa jaula com pessoas brigando pela mesma coisa, e veja como toda essa beleza de repente perde a graça." Merlin bufou.

"Mas já ocorreram discussões por minha causa? Eu realmente devo ser muito interessante" Ele gracejou.

"Nem tanto." Merlin devolveu no mesmo tom. "Alguns lutam por você, outros lutam pela coroa."

"Ah, sim." Seu tom tornou-se mais sombrio. "O homem ou a coroa. Espero saber diferenciar."

"Boa sorte com isso." Merlin zombou, mas se arrependeu ao notar o olhar perdido do Príncipe fitando a grama.

Pela primeira vez, Merlin achou conseguir ver o homem por trás da coroa. Merlin entendeu que aquela ideia deveria estar infernizando a cabeça do Príncipe já há algum tempo e Merlin não estava ajudando nada colocando o dedo na ferida.

"E você, pelo que luta?" O Príncipe perguntou após um longo suspiro.

"Na verdade, estou aqui por engano." Merlin disse, apologético.

"Engano?" Ele franziu o cenho.

"É… bem… mais ou menos. É uma longa história, mas resumindo: estou aqui, mas não estou lutando. Meu plano é aproveitar a comida até você me chutar."

O Príncipe Arthur riu. Na verdade ele gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás e Merlin arregalou os olhos, inclinando-se para trás em reflexo, pois jamais imaginara ver o Príncipe Arthur fazer aquilo. Pelo canto do olho, Merlin notou os guardas movendo-se na direção deles, antes de voltarem a suas posições e presumiu que isso também fosse uma surpresa para eles.

"Você é um Seis, certo?" O Príncipe perguntou, depois de se recuperar.

"Certo." Merlin respondeu, surpreso de que ele sabia sua casta e se perguntando se o Príncipe se preocupara em gravar a casta de todos Selecionados, afinal, aquilo deveria ser importante pra ele.

"A comida deve ser um bom motivo para continuar aqui, nesse caso." Ele disse em tom de desculpas.

Ele se inclinou em direção a Merlin e Merlin cobriu seu broche.

"Você está tentando ler meu nome?" Merlin provocou.

"Claro que não, Sr. Emrys." Ele soou afrontado, se levantando. "Se não tivesse certeza do seu nome teria perguntado logo no início do diálogo."

Merlin sorriu com aquilo, não apenas porque descobrira que o Príncipe Arthur havia gravado seu nome mesmo antes de se conhecerem, como também porque Merlin descobrira que gostava de provocar o Príncipe – as reações dele eram realmente revigorantes.

O Príncipe Arthur acompanhou seu sorriso e Merlin imaginou que talvez ele não estivesse tão desagradado por causa da confusão que Merlin causara àquela noite.

"Bem… _Merlin_ , meu querido," O Príncipe fez questão de dizer o primeiro nome de Merlin, provavelmente porque queria provar que sabia, já que Merlin ainda cobria seu broche. "Eu realmente desejo que você encontre algo nessa jaula que valha a pena pelo que lutar. Depois dessa noite, não posso deixar de imaginar como seriam as coisas se você realmente quisesse."

Merlin estava abalado demais por aquelas palavras para reclamar quando o Príncipe Arthur pegou sua mão, depositando um beijo com um leve roçar de lábios.

"Se isso lhe agradar, posso informar aos funcionários que você prefere ficar no jardim." Ele disse, ainda sem soltar a mão de Merlin. "Dessa forma, você pode vir aqui à noite sem ser incomodado pelos guardas. No entanto, acho que me sentiria mais relaxado se um deles sempre lhe acompanhasse."

 _ _Nenhum de nós pode escolher nosso destino, Merlin. E nenhum de nós pode escapar dele.__ As palavras do dragão ecoaram na mente de Merlin e ele não sabia dizer se aquilo era uma lembrança ou se era o maldito lagarto enfiando coisas em sua cabeça novamente.

"Não… não acho que queira algo que venha de você." Merlin disse, puxando seus dedos da mão do Príncipe.

Merlin notou a surpresa dar lugar a mágoa, seguida pela raiva e pela frustração nos olhos do Príncipe e se perguntou como alguém poderia oscilar tantas emoções num espaço tão curto de tempo.

Merlin sentiu-se culpado novamente. Não era porque ele não queria aquele destino que tinha o direito de magoar o outro.

"Como preferir," o Príncipe falou por fim, sua voz voltando a soar um tanto impessoal. "Você me dá sua palavra de que voltará para dentro em alguns minutos?"

"Sim." Merlin assentiu, evitando o olhar do Príncipe, envergonhado por sua atitude.

"Então lhe deixarei com seus pensamentos. Longe de mim querer impor minha presença quando ela não é bem-vinda." Merlin abriu a boca para negar, mas o Príncipe continuou. "Haverá um guarda perto da porta a postos, para garantir sua segurança."

"Obrigado, er… Alteza." Merlin completou, percebendo só então que provavelmente quebrara todas as regras de tratamento da realeza durante aquela conversa.

"Querido Merlin, poderia me fazer um favor?" O Príncipe pegou a mão de Merlin novamente e Merlin sentiu seu estômago tremer.

"Se Vossa Alteza parar de me chamar de _querido_ , posso pensar no seu caso." Merlin replicou, fazendo pouco-caso do termo, ao frisá-lo, não querendo ceder.

O sorriso do Príncipe voltou, entretanto, e aquilo por si só mostrou para Merlin como o homem poderia ser insistente.

"Não conte sobre o que aconteceu aqui para ninguém, por favor. Tecnicamente, não devo conhecê-los até amanhã. Não quero causar nenhuma mágoa. Embora não possa dizer que suas duras palavras possam ser consideradas um encontro romântico, não acha?"

Dessa vez, foi Merlin quem sorriu.

"A verdade às vezes dói, meu Príncipe." Merlin gracejou. "Não se preocupe, seu segredo está seguro comigo." Acrescentou.

"Obrigado." O Príncipe inclinou-se novamente, roçando os lábios sobre o dorso da mão de Merlin uma última vez, só que dessa vez, encarando-o enquanto o fazia. "Boa noite." Ele concluiu.

Merlin não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos do local onde o Príncipe Arthur depositara o beijo dessa vez e ficou atônito por vários segundos. Quando deu por si, foi para perceber que o Príncipe finalmente lhe dera a privacidade que tanto almejava.


	5. A Seleção - Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco**

Na manhã seguinte, Merlin acordou lentamente quando raios de luz bateram em seu rosto. Ele franziu o cenho e abriu seus olhos, para constatar que não estava em seu quarto, seu coração falhando uma batida antes de se lembrar onde estava e o motivo.

Seus criados já estavam em suas tarefas ao redor do quarto. Gili estava puxando as cortinas lentamente quando percebeu que Merlin estava acordado. Merlin devolveu o sorriso que o criado lhe lançou, como forma de cumprimento, mas virou-se para o outro lado da cama, tentando evitar o sol.

Daegal murmurava uma canção, ele aparentemente estava no banheiro, mas Merlin não saberia dizer ao certo, pois tratou de puxar suas cobertas por cima da cabeça. Merlin não estava pronto para sair dali ainda. Seu corpo demorara a se aquietar depois de tanta agitação na noite anterior e ele levara eras para pegar no sono.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele sentia vergonha pela conversa que tivera com o Príncipe na noite anterior pois, avaliando a situação com calma, ele pôde perceber como havia sido injusto com o homem. Bem… sua mãe queria que ele fosse para casa o quanto antes, certo? Pelo menos esse desejo seria atendido. E afinal de contas, não era aquilo o que o próprio Merlin também desejava?

"Senhor? Está acordado?" A voz de Kara soou em tom de desculpas.

"Nããããããããão." Merlin grunhiu exageradamente, contra o travesseiro.

Ele tinha dormido bem menos que o necessário e sua cama era confortável demais. Daegal soltou uma risadinha e isso bastou para que Merlin sorrisse, se colocando sentado.

"Quando é a folga de cada um de vocês?" Merlin pegou-se perguntando, reprimindo um bocejo.

"Folga?" Gili pareceu confuso.

"Sim." Merlin assentiu. "Eu não tenho folgas, mas é porque meu trabalho é diferente do de vocês. Vocês trabalham vinte e quatro horas por dia. Devem ter um dia de folga por semana, pelo menos." Ele quis soar como se aquilo fosse óbvio, mas soara mais como uma pergunta.

"Nosso trabalho não é tão pesado." Gili pareceu querer remediar a situação, com um aceno de mão.

Merlin franziu o cenho, irritado. Queria discordar daquilo, mas bastou um olhar para os criados para perceber que aquilo seria inútil. Gili já voltara a arrumar algo na penteadeira, Kara estava limpando a vidraça da sacada, e Daegal evitava o olhar de Merlin, aparentemente esperando que ele se levantasse para que pudesse arrumar a cama.

Não querendo causar transtornos desnecessários, Merlin se dirigiu ao banheiro, meio cambaleante, seus passos ecoando nos azulejos. Ele notou, pelo canto do olho, os olhares que Daegal lançava para as manchas de terra na camisola de Merlin e reparou, pelo reflexo do espelho, que aquilo não passou despercebido para Kara também.

"Seu banho já está pronto, senhor." Gili limitou-se a dizer, aparentemente ele era melhor em fingir não ver certas coisas. "Precisa de ajuda com isso?"

Merlin sentiu seu rosto corar, relutando em ficar nu na frente dos três.

"Não, obrigado." Merlin negou, veementemente. "Poderia fechar a porta ao sair, por favor?" Ele pediu, ao que Gili prontamente obedeceu.

Merlin notou, agradecido – quando entrou na banheira, gemendo em apreciação – que a insistência na noite anterior era apenas ansiedade em agradar por parte dos três criados. Merlin se lavou lentamente, tentando aproveitar ao máximo a calidez da água e o cheiro doce que exalava pelo banheiro, mas tratou de esfregar bem as solas dos pés, para que nenhum dos seus criados insistisse em acompanhá-lo no banho, num futuro próximo.

Ele teve que aguentar quando os três se colocaram a sua volta para vesti-lo, no entanto, resignado com o que parecia não ter remédio. Enquanto Daegal afivelava os cordões da calça de um tecido fino que parecia mais vento contra a pele de Merlin, Merlin imaginou o que aconteceria com os três, quando ele fosse embora. Será que eles seriam realocados para outros Selecionados ou teriam outras funções no palácio?

Merlin não perguntou o que eles faziam antes da chegada dos Selecionados ao palácio, com medo de a pergunta ofender de alguma forma. Eles eram Seis, afinal de contas, e mesmo sem nunca ter trabalhado num palácio, Merlin sabia que trabalho nunca faltava. Sugerir que iria embora ao final da semana também não parecia a melhor ideia, os três pareciam tão animados por estarem ali, que Merlin não queria desapontá-los.

Merlin pegou-se questionando se poderia confiar nos três como confidentes durante a semana, ou se a posição de Três agora os colocavam em patamares diferentes. O treinamento e a etiqueta rígida do palácio certamente não permitiam esse tipo de intimidade entre os funcionários e hóspedes.

Quando Daegal terminou com suas calças, Gili tratou de secar seus cabelos e prendeu alguns fios rebeldes do lado direito com presilhas azuis-escuros tão discretas que dificilmente apareciam por cima do cabelo.

"Podemos fazer um penteado mais elaborado amanhã." Kara sugeriu, animada.

Merlin não sabia o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, uma vez que o cabelo de Merlin não era longo o suficiente para inventarem muito, mas sorriu de volta para ela, como se concordasse.

A estampa da bata que Merlin escolheu entre as opções que eles apresentaram naquele dia era azul-escuro também, mas Merlin pôde notar pequenos pontinhos brancos brilhantes, como estrelas pontilhando um céu numa noite clara.

Daegal foi quem fez a maquiagem de Merlin daquela vez e Merlin não o reprimiu quando voltou-se para o espelho e percebeu que seus lábios estavam um pouco mais corados do que no dia anterior – se o sorriso travesso nos lábios do criado dizia alguma coisa, era que aquilo fora intencional.

Gili passava loção nos braços de Merlin, enquanto Kara posicionava várias joias na penteadeira, diante de Merlin.

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou, confuso.

"Suas joias." Kara respondeu, simplesmente.

"Minhas o quê?" Merlin guinchou.

"São emprestadas pelo palácio para os Selecionados." Foi Gili quem respondeu. "Não fazem parte das joias da coroa."

Merlin olhou com apreensão para as peças, como se elas o agredissem de alguma forma. Ele não queria usar nada daquilo. Não quando o próprio Will não tinha o que vestir em casa. Mas parecia rude recusar aquilo, então ele escolheu a menor das gargantilhas, a contragosto – ela era prateada e combinava com o broche de Merlin. Os criados pareceram satisfeitos e Merlin ficou aliviado.

Daegal ofereceu um par de pequenos brincos de brilhantes, rodeados por um fino metal, mas Merlin negou imediatamente.

"Não tenho as orelhas furadas." Ele argumentou.

"São de pressão." Daegal sorriu, demonstrando como o fecho abria e fechava com um pequeno __pop__ e Merlin viu-se cedendo, novamente.

Quando olhou-se no espelho, teve que agradecer ao criado mentalmente, pois percebeu que os pequenos brincos pareciam apenas dois pontinhos minúsculos em seus lóbulos e achou que isso tirava um pouco da atenção do tamanho das orelhas em si.

Gili e Kara empenharam-se na tarefa de colocar a bata sobre Merlin, abotoando os pequenos botões na lateral direita e Merlin pôde ver que eles eram cobertos por uma fina tira de tecido de cima a baixo, ficando invisíveis, como se a lateral fosse costurada.

Daegal trazia um cinto do armário e Merlin logo percebeu que ele era o membro da equipe que teria que reprimir, pois parecia gostar das coisas mais chamativas – não que o cinto acinzentado que ele escolhera fosse muito chamativo, mas ele lembrava vagamente as joias que o Rei e o Príncipe frequentemente usavam por sobre as roupas e Merlin não queria aquilo.

"Não teria um preto?" Merlin sugeriu e alguns instantes depois, Daegal abotoava um cinto semelhante num preto fosco e mais discreto, por sobre a bata de Merlin.

"Você tem razão, senhor. Esse ficou bem melhor." Ele concordava, meio abobalhado.

Gili ajudou Merlin a calçar botas de couro pretas, colocando as calças para o lado de dentro e quando se colocou diante do espelho, os três criados pareciam exultantes. Merlin tomou aquilo como sinal de que estava decente o suficiente e despediu-se dos três antes de sair do quarto.

Merlin foi o primeiro a chegar ao vestíbulo, no alto da escadaria, onde haviam se reunido na noite anterior antes do __Jornal Oficial__. Ele se sentou no pequeno sofá e esperou pelos outros. Os homens começaram a chegar primeiro e Merlin notou que Valiant era o único que estava vestido de maneira quase tão simples quanto Merlin, embora suas roupas fossem muito mais elegantes e não parecesse tímido em colocar o melhor bracelete e um cinto que pareciam ser de ouro.

Merlin percebeu de cara que todos estavam tentando impressionar, à medida que as Selecionadas começaram a chegar. Cabelos impecáveis, tranças trabalhadas, maquiagem feita com dedicação e cada um parecia ter escolhido a roupa mais chamativa do próprio guarda-roupas, todas muito bem alinhadas. Merlin olhou para si mesmo e perguntou-se se não deveria ter aceitado algumas das sugestões de seus criados, quando notou os olhares dos outros.

Ele era provavelmente o único ali que tinha escolhido a roupa mais simples possível para o primeiro dia. Até Isolde, que fora uma das primeiras Selecionadas a chegar, parecia deslumbrante em seu vestido amarelo com detalhes brancos. Ela se sentou ao lado de Merlin e eles trocaram palavras de cortesia, antes de recaírem num silêncio confortável. Isolde também parecia nervosa demais para conversar.

Quando duas Selecionadas chegaram ao vestíbulo, trajando vestidos muito semelhantes, ambas encararam uma a outra, antes de fazer uma careta e dar meia-volta. Merlin mordeu o lábio, escondendo um sorriso e Isolde o acompanhou.

A medida que o vestíbulo foi ficando mais cheio, Merlin notou que cada um usava joias mais encantadoras que o outro, até mesmo os homens. Todos pareciam Um. Merlin, no entanto, sentia-se como um Seis, numa roupa bonita. Ele alcançou a gargantilha no pescoço, girando o pequeno pingente de pássaro nervosamente entre os dedos – escolhera aquele não apenas porque era o mais simples, mas porque o pequeno pássaro o fazia lembrar do significado do próprio nome, mas agora sentia-se inseguro.

"Gostei dos seus brincos." Isolde comentou. "Não tinha percebido que suas orelhas eram furadas ontem."

"São de pressão." Merlin alcançou o lóbulo de uma das orelhas, corando.

"Combinou com você." Ela sorriu e Merlin elogiou o vestido dela sem falsidade.

Merlin achou que demorara muito a se arrumar, mas alguns Selecionados pareciam achar que tinham todo tempo do mundo. Mordred e Gwen chegaram juntos e Merlin arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que Mordred decidira usar um vestido que, apesar de muito mais discreto do que os das mulheres, não deixava de ser um vestido – surpreendentemente, Merlin percebeu que combinava com ele.

Gwen postou-se rigidamente ao lado de Isolde. Seu rosto estava pálido e ela parecia nervosa, Isolde limitou-se a dar de ombros para Merlin. Merlin não tentou puxar assunto, visto que estava começando a sentir-se nervoso também.

Vivian e Eira foram as últimas a chegar, parecendo muito seguras de si, alguns instantes antes de Alice subir a escadaria para acompanhá-los.

Merlin via seu reflexo em alguns espelhos e vidraças ao longo do caminho e inevitavelmente se comparava aos outros. Ele estava mesmo bem simples. Mesmo Valiant, que optara por um terno elegante, parecia muito mais interessante – sua roupa lembrava muito vagamente os ternos que o próprio Rei Uther usava durante o __Jornal Oficial__ e Merlin percebeu que essa deveria ser a intenção dele.

Apesar de apreensivo, Merlin podia dizer que sentia-se confortável em suas roupas. Ele pôde notar como Isolde andava mais devagar ao seu lado – provavelmente incomodada com os saltos-altos – e na maneira como Mab não parava de levar as mãos a cintura, puxando o ar com esforço. Aquilo, ao menos, era um consolo. Se teria que passar por isso, pelo menos não deixaria de ser ele mesmo para agradar alguém.

Quando Alice seguiu adiante, passando pelas portas da sala de jantar, os Selecionados mais à frente pararam alguns instantes, mas um simples olhar por cima do ombro por parte da responsável fez com que todos a seguissem.

Eles adentraram o Grande Salão, que estava preenchido com fileiras de mesas individuais, cada uma com dois pratos, copos e talheres, mas não havia comida em lugar algum – Merlin se perguntou se aquilo não poderia ser algum tipo de teste, se o Príncipe não avaliaria um a um pessoalmente enquanto comiam a sua frente, para saber se sabiam como se portar adequadamente, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça, diante da surrealidade daquilo.

Num dos cantos à frente, havia um conjunto de sofás e Merlin notou um pequeno grupo de cinegrafistas, espalhados pelo salão, enquanto filmavam a chegada dos Selecionados.

Cada Selecionado sentou-se onde queria, pois não havia lugares marcados. Merlin notou como Eira e Vivian se posicionaram nas primeiras mesas à direita e puxou Isolde e Gwen para o lado opostos, mais ao fundo. Gwen se sentou na mesa à frente de Merlin e Isolde na do lado esquerdo. Não demorou muito para que Rowena se sentasse à direita, aparentemente não conseguindo um lugar perto de Beatrice e Annis.

Ela sorriu para Merlin e ele achou que ela poderia ter superado o noticiário da noite anterior, mas não parecia querer puxar assunto. Talvez fosse apenas seu jeito elegante que a fizera sorrir para ele, apenas uma demonstração de sua educação impecável.

"Rowena, você está incrível." Merlin decidiu dizer, por fim, certo de que ela não o deixaria sem resposta.

"Ah, obrigada." Ela agradeceu calmamente, olhando em volta. Quando percebeu que a equipe de filmagem estava longe, voltou-se para Merlin. "Você não quis colocar nenhuma joia mais ousada?"

Merlin corou, levando a mão a gargantilha novamente.

"Achei elas muito pesadas." Ele mentiu.

"Seus brincos são muito bonitos." Rowena ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, ao que Merlin levou as mãos às orelhas, num reflexo, apertando-as contra a cabeça – não queria que elas parecessem como as de um elefante. "Elas são pesadas mesmo." Ela continuou, como desculpando-se por algo. "Sinto como se tivesse dez quilos no meu pescoço, mas não poderia perder a chance de usá-las. Quem sabe quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui?"

Merlin estranhou, pois a garota parecia que fora criada e moldada para ser princesa, era esquisito que duvidasse de si própria.

"Mas você não acha que vai ganhar?" Merlin perguntou, confuso.

"Acho." Ela suspirou. "Mas não é de bom tom dizer isso."

Rowena piscou para ele e Merlin riu.

"A realeza nunca se exalta em público, Sr. Emrys." Alice advertiu de maneira branda, se aproximando e Merlin corou ante a reprimenda.

Todo e qualquer murmúrio cessou, pois os outros Selecionados puderam ouvir aquilo e Merlin desviou os olhos para o cinegrafista mais próximo, perguntando-se se ele teria captado sua falha.

"Bom dia, senhores e senhoritas." Ela cumprimentou, quando chegou à frente "Espero que a noite tenha sido agradável e confortável, que tenham conseguido descansar no primeiro dia aqui no palácio. Hoje começarei a ensinar-lhes etiqueta e comportamento. Será um processo que durará todo o tempo que vocês estiverem na Seleção."

Merlin notou o olhar de Isolde para ele e tentou passar um pouco de segurança a ela através do olhar.

"Qualquer mau comportamento será relatado diretamente à Família Real." Alice continuou, de forma mais rígida. "Isso não é um joguinho qualquer. Alguém nessa sala futuramente fará parte da Coroa e treinar essa pessoa não é uma tarefa simples. Vocês devem procurar se elevar, independente de suas condições prévias."

Merlin notou que não era o único apreensivo. Por todas as fileiras, podia ver pessoas engolindo em seco, alisando as roupas, ou secando as palmas das mãos.

"Primeiramente, é muito importante que aprendam a ter modos à mesa." Alice continuou, se alheia ou indiferente ao nervosismo dos Selecionados, Merlin não saberia dizer. "Antes de levá-los a uma refeição junto à Família Real, devem aprender a etiqueta adequada. Quanto mais rápido terminarmos a aula, mas rápido poderão tomar seu café da manhã."

Ela começou explicando que sempre seriam servidos pela direita, qual copo deveriam usar para cada bebida e que nunca, jamais, deveriam pegar certos alimentos com as mãos, listando-os em seguida. O guardanapo era indispensável e deveria sempre ser usado a cada duas ou três colheradas. Deveriam se abster de falar com a Família Real, a não ser que falassem diretamente com algum deles. Entre eles, poderiam conversar em tom baixo com as pessoas próximas, mas sempre a uma altura adequada ao palácio – Alice encarou Merlin com seriedade ao passar essa instrução em específico.

Os homens não deveriam se levantar quando as mulheres presentes a mesa o fizessem, pois, como pretendentes do Príncipe, não estavam numa posição de iguais aos outros homens, deixando a cargo do Príncipe e do Rei prestarem essa etiqueta – Merlin achou aquilo em particular bastante humilhante mas não era como se pudesse protestar.

Ela continuava a falar de forma elegante e branda, mas cada regra parecia dar uma volta no estômago de Merlin, ele duvidava que fosse se lembrar da metade. Seu estômago já pedia por comida àquela altura, aparentemente acostumado muito rápido com a farta refeição da noite anterior.

Merlin já estava levemente entediado, quando alguém bateu à porta. Um Servo adentrou o salão logo depois e postou-se rigidamente.

"Sir. Lionel Bors, Sir. Percival Pelinore e Vossa Alteza, O Príncipe Arthur Pendragon." Ele anunciou de forma altiva e todos se levantaram com exclamações de surpresa abafadas.

Merlin reconheceu os recém-chegados como os dois cavaleiros de sua visão no dia anterior – eles trajavam roupas diferentes das dos guardas do palácio, calças e botas pretas, uma camisa branca com a crista dos Pendragon no peito e uma espécie de jaqueta de couro vinho⁽¹⁾ por cima –, seguidos pelo próprio Príncipe.

O Príncipe se aproximou do servo e Merlin fechou os olhos instintivamente.

"Você sabe que Leon não gosta que apresentem-no dessa forma, George." Merlin pode ouvir a repreensão do Príncipe como se este estivesse sussurrando em seu próprio ouvido.

Ele abriu os olhos, espantado – aparentemente, sua magia gostava de agir por conta própria no palácio –, mas Merlin notou que ninguém havia percebido o que fizera.

"Bom dia a todos." Ele disse num tom bem mais polido do que o que usara há pouco com o servo.

O alvoroço ao redor foi evidente: uns endireitaram as costas, outros tiraram o cabelo do rosto e alguns tentavam alinhar a roupas já alinhadas. Merlin não olhou para o Príncipe, entretanto. Seus olhos foram atraídos por Rowena, cujo peito se movia em ritmo acelerado. Ela observava o Príncipe de tal maneria que Merlin teve que desviar os olhos, envergonhado pela intromissão.

"Majestade." Alice cumprimentou, com uma breve reverência.

"Não é minha intenção interromper sua aula, Alice." O Príncipe disse em tom apologético. "Esperarei ali no canto, enquanto termina."

Ele já começara a se esquivar, quando Alice pronunciou-se.

"Absolutamente. Não será necessário, Alteza. Já terminei o que tinha para dizer no momento." Ela respondeu, inclinando-se mais uma vez.

O Príncipe Arthur correu os olhos pelo salão, aparentemente animado, até que seus olhos recaíram sobre Merlin. Os olhares se encontraram por um instante e Merlin achou que estivesse acontecendo um terremoto dentro de si mesmo, quando o loiro sorriu.

Ele não esperava por isso, imaginava que levaria uma bronca na frente de todos por causa do mau comportamento da noite anterior, mas o olhar do Príncipe parecia brilhar de curiosidade.

Merlin notou, surpreso, que o Príncipe deveria tê-lo achado divertido. Com certeza seus dias deveriam ser extremamente tediosos, se ele conseguia achar interesse em alguém como Merlin.

"Primeiramente quero aconselhá-los que deem muita atenção as palavras dessa senhora." O Príncipe começou, com um aceno de mão em direção a Alice e um sorriso, ao que ela retribuiu, com um pequeno sorriso e um aceno de cabeça. "Ela foi uma das minhas tutoras há alguns anos, sei como ela pode ser rígida, às vezes, mas confio cegamente em sua capacidade em instruir a pessoa que estará futuramente ao meu lado." Merlin notou muitos dos Selecionados olhando para Alice com atenção redobrada agora. "Se não for muito incômodo, chamarei cada um de vocês para me conhecer individualmente." Ele continuou, novamente em tom apologético. "Estou certo de que estão com fome e ansiosos para começar o dia, assim como eu, de modo que não tomarei muito do tempo de vocês. Por favor, perdoem-me se demorar para gravar seus nomes. É que vocês são muitos."

Seguiram-se algumas risadinhas.

Rapidamente, ele se dirigiu à garota na ponta esquerda da primeira fileira e a acompanhou até os sofás, sempre mantendo uma distância respeitável. Os dois conversaram por alguns minutos e se levantaram. Ele se inclinou diante dela, que devolveu a reverência. Ele acompanhou-a de volta para sua mesa e chamou a garota ao lado da primeira. O processo se repetiu, as conversas duravam poucos minutos e as vozes eram abafadas. Merlin fechou os olhos, tentando fazer o que fizera a poucos minutos atrás, mas sua magia não parecia querer ceder à sua curiosidade.

"O que será que ele quer saber?" Gwen virou-se para Merlin.

"Talvez o que você mais adore nele. Faça uma lista mental rapidamente." Merlin zombou, sussurrando de volta e tanto Gwen quanto Isolde riram baixinho, Rowena, entretanto, contorcia suas mãos sobre o colo, nervosamente.

Merlin notou que não eram os únicos conversando. Por todo salão podiam-se ouvir vozes sussurradas, crescendo à medida que os Selecionados tentavam se distrair até que sua vez chegasse. Os cinegrafistas zanzavam pelo salão para perguntarem aos Selecionados sobre o primeiro dia no palácio, o que mais lhes agradara e coisas do gênero. Quando pararam perto de Rowena e Merlin, ele deixou que ela respondesse, limitando-se a acenar em concordância.

Os olhos de Merlin não conseguiam se desviar do sofá, enquanto cada um dos Selecionados era entrevistado pelo Príncipe. Merlin já tinha conversado com ele, mas não podia deixar de sentir-se cada vez mais apreensivo, amaldiçoando Will internamente, por colocá-lo naquela situação, em primeiro lugar.

Gwen corou como um pimentão quando foi sua vez de acompanhar o Príncipe e voltou radiante. Rowena ajustava o vestido nervosamente cada vez que o Príncipe vinha buscar o próximo Selecionado.

Isolde se levantou ao lado de Merlin, quando o Príncipe veio acompanhá-la e Merlin concluiu que ela não teria dificuldade de se adequar àquela vida, ou mesmo à vida de um Três, caso voltasse para casa. Merlin encontrou-se realmente feliz que alguém como Will pudesse ter tamanha mudança de vida e foi então que uma ideia cruzou sua cabeça como um lampejo.

Merlin estava começando a suar, quando eles voltaram, o que significava que ele era o próximo. Respirou fundo, preparando-se para fazer uma loucura, mas tentando se convencer que o máximo que o Príncipe Arthur poderia fazer era mandá-lo embora, o que ele já esperava que acontecesse de qualquer forma.

O Príncipe inclinou-se, como se quisesse ler o broche de Merlin, mas Merlin sabia que ele estava fazendo aquilo como uma provocação.

"Sr. Emrys, certo?" Ele perguntou, quando se afastaram um pouco dos outros, um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

"Sim, Alteza. Mas pode me chamar de _Mer_ lin." Merlin devolveu, no mesmo tom brincalhão, não conseguindo impedir-se de acentuar seu nome, exatamente como o Príncipe tinha feito na noite anterior.

O Príncipe riu e pediu que Merlin se sentasse.

"Dormiu bem, meu querido?" Ele se inclinou para a frente e perguntou.

Merlin não sabia ao certo que expressão fizera, mas os olhos do Príncipe brilharam de entusiasmo.

"Continuo não sendo seu querido." Merlin rebateu, mas com um sorriso dessa vez. "Mas dormi. Assim que consegui me acalmar, dormi muito bem. Meus criados tiveram que me derrubar da cama essa manhã."

"Fico feliz em saber que você estava confortável, meu… Merlin." Ele se corrigiu a tempo.

"Obrigado." Merlin respondeu.

Merlin torceu o tecido da calça, indiferente se aquilo iria amassá-lo, enquanto sua boca se preparava para dizer as palavras certas.

"Mil desculpas por ter sido grosso ontem à noite." Merlin começou, em tom de desculpas. "Enquanto tentava dormir, percebi que não posso culpá-lo, por mais que a situação seja estranha e essa história toda de Seleção não é ideia sua. Além disso, você me tratou com simpatia num momento difícil, mesmo diante da minha atitude. Poderia ter me expulsado ontem mesmo, mas não o fez. Obrigado."

O olhar do Príncipe parecia terno. E Merlin podia apostar que todos se derreteram diante daquele olhar. Merlin, no entanto, estava incomodado. O Príncipe abaixou a cabeça por um instante. Quando voltou a olhar Merlin, colocou os cotovelos nos joelhos e apoiou o queixo nas mãos.

"Ontem você disse que estava aqui por engano." Ele começou, como se aquela dúvida tivesse lhe incomodado desde então. "Poderia esclarecer o que quis dizer com isso?"

Merlin suspirou, mas decidiu que a sinceridade era o melhor caminho.

"Meu irmão me inscreveu sem que eu soubesse."

"Sério?" O Príncipe franziu o cenho.

"Sim." Merlin assentiu. "Ele achou que minha vida poderia melhorar com tudo isso."

"Entendo." O Príncipe pareceu pensativo, como na noite anterior. "Agradeço por sua sinceridade. É uma qualidade que admiro profundamente, pois poucos são realmente sinceros comigo. Mas gostaria de saber uma coisa, se não for muito incômodo."

Merlin concordou, um pouco receoso do que ele poderia querer saber.

"Suponho que você não queira ficar aqui, pelo que demonstrou até agora." O Príncipe inclinou-se mais em direção a Merlin. "Mas há alguma possibilidade de nutrir qualquer tipo de sentimento amoroso por mim no futuro?"

Merlin conteve um calafrio que percorreu-lhe o corpo, mudando de posição no sofá para esconder o leve estremecer. Ele não queria magoar o Príncipe, mas tampouco queria lhe dar falsas esperanças. Afinal, que futuro eles tinham com a magia de Merlin e a lei que o próprio Rei Uther defendia com unhas e dentes.

"Vossa majestade é muito gentil e atraente e… atencioso." O sorriso do Príncipe alargou ao ouvir essas palavras e Merlin teve que se segurar para não rolar os olhos. "Mas tenho motivos muito pertinentes para achar que não."

"Poderia especificar quais motivos?" Sua voz e expressão não demonstravam, mas Merlin notou naquele olhar a decepção pela rejeição imediata.

Merlin não poderia explicar para ele os motivos reais por trás de sua afirmação, mas ele tinha que fazê-lo entender de algum modo.

"Acho… acho que meu coração está em outro lugar." Merlin mentiu abaixando os olhos para as mãos, não encontrando outra maneira de escapar daquilo. Ele percebera, na noite anterior, quanto o Príncipe poderia ser insistente.

"Eu temia que dissesse isso." O Príncipe encarava um ponto fixo no chão, a mandíbula travada, quando Merlin o encarou de volta.

Merlin sorriu de forma triste, sem saber se estava tentando consolar o Príncipe ou a si mesmo.

"Você quer que eu lhe deixe voltar para o seu amado ou amada hoje?" O Príncipe pareceu relutante em dizer aquelas palavras.

Merlin arregalou os olhos. Não achou que o Príncipe fosse entender sua frase daquela maneira. Ele quis esclarecer imediatamente, mas sabia que o Príncipe continuaria insistindo até descobrir o motivo real de Merlin, caso o fizesse. Era evidente que aquilo incomodava o Príncipe, mas ele parecia lutar consigo mesmo para fazer o que era melhor para Merlin. E foi isso o que fez Merlin ter coragem para continuar.

"Esse é o problema… não quero ir para casa ainda."

"Por quê?" O Príncipe franziu o cenho e Merlin não pôde deixar de achar graça de seu ar perdido.

"Se for totalmente sincero contigo, não irá me julgar?" Merlin perguntou por fim.

"Sua total sinceridade é a coisa que mais chamou minha atenção, até agora." O Príncipe anunciou, de forma simples. "Duvido que mais dela me desagrade."

Merlin engoliu em seco, culpado, ciente de que não estava sendo nada sincero com o Príncipe, mas respirou fundo, decidido a continuar agora que já tinha começado com aquilo.

"Preciso ficar aqui pela minha família."

"Você quer dizer que precisa do dinheiro?" Merlin sentiu-se mal pelo tom ferido das palavras do Príncipe.

"Não exatamente." Merlin admitiu, ele não queria passar a impressão de que queria usá-lo de alguma forma, apesar de sentir que fosse exatamente o que estava fazendo naquele momento. "Olha, ontem você disse que quer ter a oportunidade de encontrar seu grande amor aqui, não disse?" Ele perguntou, por fim.

O Príncipe arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas assentiu.

"Que tal fazermos um trato, então?" Merlin ofereceu.

O Príncipe arregalou os olhos por alguns instantes, mas logo endireitou sua postura, parecendo adquirir outra personalidade, mais próxima do que ele apresentava durante o __Jornal Oficial__ , todo travado, como se quisesse dizer com aquilo "vamos aos negócios".

"Que tipo de trato?" Ele semicerrou os olhos.

Merlin hesitou, mas como o pior que poderia acontecer era ser mandado para casa, decidiu prosseguir.

"Se me deixar ficar…" Merlin começou a dizer, pensando o quão idiota soaria o que diria a seguir. "Bem… veja só… você é o Príncipe. Seu dia é muito ocupado e você não terá tanto tempo para estar com os Selecionados. Além disso, você não sabe quem está aqui por você e quem está aqui pela coroa." Ele atreveu-se a tocar no ponto fraco que tinha descoberto do Príncipe na noite anterior e quando a postura inabalável do loiro vacilou, parabenizou-se por isso.

O Príncipe concordou, por fim, parecendo um pouco derrotado.

"Não acha que seria muito melhor se você tivesse alguém do lado de dentro? Como um espião? Como um… amigo?" Merlin atreveu-se.

"Um amigo?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Sim." Merlin estava eufórico a essa altura. "Se me deixar ficar, posso ajudar. Serei seu amigo."

O Príncipe sorriu e Merlin não soube dizer se achava graça da animação de Merlin ou se estava caçoando dele.

"Por um lado, você não precisa desperdiçar esforços comigo, por outro, pode me procurar a qualquer momento e tentarei ajudar no que puder." Merlin continuou, não dando muito tempo para que o Príncipe pudesse pensar sobre o assunto e perceber como tudo aquilo parecia idiota. "Ontem você disse que procurava um confidente. Posso ser essa pessoa enquanto não encontra a definitiva. Se quiser…"

A expressão do Príncipe demonstrava desconfiança. Talvez não acreditasse na boa vontade de Merlin.

"E o que você ganha com isso?" Ele perguntou, por fim.

"Me deixe ficar até a Elite." Merlin disse, sem ter coragem de encarar os olhos do Príncipe.

"Oh…" A voz do Príncipe falhou e Merlin achou que tivesse imaginando coisas, mas quando olhou para cima, pôde percebeu que seu olhar era afetuoso. "Você está pedindo isso pela sua família."

Merlin engoliu em seco e assentiu, mesmo sabendo que o Príncipe não precisava de uma resposta.

"Pela minhã mãe." Merlin gaguejou, contendo a voz repentinamente embargada. "Não há muito que se possa fazer pelo meu irmão."

O Príncipe parecia curioso diante daquelas palavras.

"Meu irmão foi adotado quando era pequeno. Ele é um Sete e não tem direito a se tornar um Três, caso eu chegue a Elite." Merlin explicou.

"É ele?" A voz do Príncipe soou mais grave, mas Merlin franziu o cenho, não entendendo o que o Príncipe queria dizer com aquilo. "Seu amado." Ele ofereceu como explicação, desviando os olhos de Merlin. "Vocês não são irmãos de sangue, afinal."

Merlin fez uma careta diante daquela ideia.

"Não. Deus, não!" Ele disse em meio a uma risada.

O Príncipe encarava Merlin como se analisasse a verdade por trás daquelas palavras e por isso Merlin resolveu voltar ao assunto anterior, sabendo que poderia ser sua única chance de fazê-lo.

"Eu sei que se você pudesse fazer algo a respeito, faria."

"Talvez…" o Príncipe começou em tom pensativo, mas sacudiu a cabeça. "Ouça, não tenho certeza se há algo que eu possa fazer pelo seu irmão, tampouco." ele disse em tom de desculpas. "Deixá-lo ficar até a Elite é algo que posso conceder-lhe de bom grado, mas quanto ao seu irmão, tudo que posso fazer é tentar falar com meu pai."

"Você faria isso?" Merlin perguntou, ansioso.

"Por um amigo, sim." Ele ofereceu, com um sorriso sincero. "Será um prazer deixá-lo ficar, Merlin."

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e Merlin teve que desviar os olhos para impedir de corar com a intensidade do olhar daquele homem.

"O que você acha…" O Príncipe começou, com um sorriso que beirava o malicioso, "de eu chamá-lo de 'meu querido' agora que somos amigos?"

"Nem pensar." Merlin sussurrou de volta, sentindo uma estranha inquietação naquilo.

"Continuarei tentando." Ele falou olhando diretamente para Merlin e Merlin engoliu em seco. "Não costumo desistir." Algo naquele olhar deixou claro para Merlin que o Príncipe não se referia estritamente às suas últimas palavras.

"Você chamou todos assim?" Merlin perguntou, voltando-se para o resto do salão, precisando olhar para outra coisa que não fosse o rosto estupidamente bonito do Príncipe.

"Sim, e todos pareceram gostar muito." Ele parecia muito orgulhoso de si.

"Exatamente por isso que eu não gostei." Merlin disse, colocando-se de pé e o Príncipe pareceu surpreso por ser Merlin quem encerrara a interação – todos os outros deveriam ter ficado ávidos por um segundo a mais na presença do loiro.

O Príncipe Arthur sorria quando levantou-se, entretanto. Merlin queria fazer uma careta para ele, mas achou que as outras pessoas no salão não interpretariam aquilo da maneira correta, então correspondeu à reverência e permitiu que ele o acompanhasse até seu lugar.

O tempo que o Príncipe gastou para entrevistar a última fileira pareceu uma eternidade, agora que Merlin não estava mais ansioso esperando o seu momento. Quando o Príncipe acompanhou o último dos Selecionados de volta ao seu lugar, Merlin já sonhava com o café da manhã.

"Aqueles que pedi que permanecessem, por favor, fiquem em seus lugares." O Príncipe pediu, quando alcançou o centro do salão, à frente dos Selecionados. "Os outros podem acompanhar Alice até a sala de jantar. Em breve me juntarei a vocês."

Merlin levantou-se, mas logo notou que Isolde permanecera sentada ao seu lado. Ele franziu o cenho para ela, numa pergunta muda, mas ela apenas contorceu os lábios e deu de ombros, como se não soubesse o que aquilo queria dizer. Merlin torceu para que não fosse nada ruim, mas quando virou-se para o outro lado e viu que Rowena também permanecia sentada, imaginou que aquilo fosse algo bom. O Príncipe provavelmente havia gostado mais dessas pessoas e tinha pedido para que ficassem mais para que os conhecesse melhor.

Merlin notou, pelo canto do olho que os cavaleiros do Príncipe acompanhavam os cinegrafistas para fora do salão por uma porta lateral e franziu o cenho diante daquilo.

Quando entraram na sala de jantar, Merlin quase caiu para trás de susto, pois ali, sentado no outro extremo do aposento, levando uma uva até os lábios como se nada de mais estivesse ocorrendo a sua volta, estava o Rei Uther. Merlin engoliu em seco e obrigou-se a desviar os olhos do homem, seu olhar recaindo sobre a Duquesa Morgana em seguida. Ambos pareciam, assim como o Príncipe Arthur, mais majestosos ainda pessoalmente.

Havia mais câmeras naquele aposento e Merlin não sabia o que deveria fazer, mas seguiu adiante quando algumas Selecionadas avançaram à frente de forma hesitante. Merlin só desejava não chamar a atenção do Rei para si, então tratou de sentar-se quão prontamente alcançou seu lugar.

Alice entrou alguns segundos depois e dominou o ambiente, chamando a atenção de todos.

"Receio que não tivemos a chance de conversar sobre algo." Ela começou em tom brando, mas, ao mesmo tempo, reprovador. "Sempre que adentrarem um cômodo onde o Rei, o Príncipe ou a Duquesa se encontrarem, ou se algum deles entrarem um cômodo onde vocês estiverem, a atitude correta é uma reverência. Em seguida, quando lhes responderem, endireitem o corpo e tomem assento. Vamos fazer todos juntos, então?"

Todos se levantaram e esperaram o sinal de Alice, fazendo uma reverência em direção a mesa do Rei. Merlin, por sua vez, curvou-se o máximo possível atrás de sua cadeira para que o Rei não pudesse vê-lo.

"Sejam todos muito bem-vindos." Foi a Duquesa que respondeu, uma vez que o Rei, mal desperdiçou um olhar para eles. "Por favor, sentem-se em seus lugares e fiquem à vontade. É um prazer recebê-los."

Sua voz tinha um tom doce e melodioso e Merlin achou que seu sorriso poderia derreter até diamante. As covinhas em suas bochechas eram absurdamente adoráveis e Merlin teve que desviar os olhos dela, para não parecer um idiota.

Como Alice havia explicado, os serventes encheram os copos e serviram os pratos cobertos por uma redoma de metal, e deveriam permanecer cobertos até que os mordomos retirassem as redomas. Merlin agradeceu que os outros Selecionados pareceram menos tímidos ao ponto de começarem a cochichar entre si, pois isso abafou os gemidos que ele soltou ao apreciar as panquecas.

Minutos depois, o Príncipe Arthur entrou, mas antes que os Selecionados pudessem se mover, ele levantou uma das mãos.

"Por favor, não se incomodem por mim." Ele disse, enquanto caminhava de forma suntuosa em direção ao lado direito do Rei. "Desfrutem o café da manhã."

Ele pegou a mão direita que o Rei levantou em sua direção, antes de lançar um rápido olhar pelo canto do olho em direção aos Selecionados e, por fim, beijou o anel no dedo mínimo do Rei. Merlin enxergou um pouco de vergonha e pôde ver que as bochechas do Príncipe adquiriram um tom mais rosado, quando seus olhares se cruzaram.

Um mordomo falou algo para o Príncipe ao aproximar-se e este pareceu repreendê-lo com o olhar, o que não impediu que o mordomo se afastasse com um sorriso no rosto, jogando o cabelo para trás.

Alguns segundos depois, os dois cavaleiros que acompanhavam o Príncipe no salão, adentraram o local, cada um deles postando-se rigidamente ao lado da mesa da Família Real. Merlin notou um sutil movimento dos olhos da Duquesa para o de cabelo loiro acobreado – que Merlin achava se chamar Sir. Leon, pelo que se lembrava de sua visão na tarde anterior – mas foi algo tão rápido, que ele não saberia dizer se fora impressão sua.

Quando retornou sua atenção para a mesa, Merlin procurou por Isolde, mas não encontrou-a. Rowena também não havia voltado. Merlin olhou em volta e percebeu que Valiant, Bronwen e outros sete não estavam ali. Ao todo, onze estavam ausentes.

Merlin franziu o cenho, confuso e quando levantou os olhos encontrou o olhar de Mithian à sua frente.

"Eles foram dispensados da competição." Ela respondeu a pergunta que Merlin não precisou fazer.

Dispensados? Merlin não poderia imaginar o que poderiam ter feito em menos de dez minutos para desagradar o Príncipe e engoliu em seco quando encarou o loiro, que desfrutava de sua refeição, trocando palavras com a Duquesa como se nada extraordinário tivesse acontecido.

Era simples assim. Restavam apenas vinte e quatro na disputa.

* * *

 **NOTA:**

1 – A jaqueta em questão eu imaginei mais ou menos a da seguinte imagem (www[ponto]fanpop[ponto]com/clubs/merlin-on-bbc/images/20640757/title/friday-knight-gift-from-bradley-james-tweet-photo), mas mais elegante e rebuscada. É só que eu acho esses meninos nessa foto, com essa jaqueta de couro (?), nessa cor… TÃO SEXY! *.*


	6. A Seleção - Capítulo Seis

****Capítulo Seis****

Os cinegrafistas deram uma volta pela sala, filmando todos discretamente, antes de sair, deixando-os aproveitarem o café da manhã em paz. Merlin remexeu-se desconfortável, evitando olhar para a mesa da Família Real.

Seus olhos, no entanto, continuavam sendo atraídos pela figura austera do Príncipe. Ele comia tranquilamente, em paz, como se não se importasse com a súbita eliminação em massa que acabara de ocorrer. Merlin tratou de voltar sua atenção para o próprio prato, quando o Rei Uther se retirou, desejando um bom dia a todos e lançando um olhar cheio de mistério em direção ao filho.

Merlin escutava montes de suspiros a sua volta e imaginava que os outros Selecionados estavam apreciando a refeição tanto quanto ele. Ele olhou em volta e contou discretamente, constatando que apenas quatro homens haviam permanecido: ele, Julius Borden, Mordred Lowddoc e Myror Straad.

Merlin sabia que não era a aparência que tinha definido as eliminações, pois o Príncipe mesmo escolhera as fichas dos candidatos selecionados e os que permaneciam eram todos diferentes, cada um à sua maneira. A dúvida dos motivos do Príncipe para eliminar os outros continuava martelando a mente de Merlin quando ele pousou os olhos sobre o assento que Isolde ocupara na noite anterior, recusando-se a acreditar que fora pelo exame médico que o Príncipe Arthur optara em eliminá-la.

Merlin voltou sua atenção para a torta de morango que fora colocada à sua frente e olhou para Gwen, perguntando-se se ela sentia falta de Isolde também, ou se estava aproveitando tanto a comida como o próprio Merlin. Gwen, entretanto, estava entretida numa conversa animada com Mordred e Elena. Merlin voltou sua atenção para procurar o restante dos ocupantes da mesa e notou, amargo, que todos eram Dois, Três ou Quatro, com exceção de Merlin e Gwen.

Ele não tinha certeza se o Príncipe tinha consciência daquilo, mas parecia ser estranho o fato de que tanto Isolde, como os Três Cinco na competição tivessem saído logo de cara. Merlin ruminava a ideia de que, se não tivesse conhecido o Príncipe na noite anterior, também seria chutado como os outros, enquanto rolava o pedaço de torta pela boca.

Não fora intencional – longe disso! –, mas Merlin não pôde impedir o longo gemido de prazer quando colocou outro pedaço de torta em sua boca, sentindo-a derreter em sua língua, tão absorto estava em seus pensamentos.

"Merlin?" Uma voz chamou à direita e todas as cabeças viraram na direção dela, Merlin demorou alguns segundos a mais para reagir e perceber a quem pertencia a voz, virando-se para se deparar com o olhar intenso do Príncipe Arthur.

O Príncipe engoliu em seco e Merlin apressou-se em retirar a colher dos lábios, percebendo o constrangimento que causara a si próprio. O Príncipe provavelmente estava repreendendo-o pelo seu relapso, mas Merlin não pôde deixar de se perguntar porque ele fora tão informal ao fazê-lo na frente de todos e porque ainda o encarava como se esperasse uma resposta.

Merlin cobriu sua boca com a mão e mastigou o restante de torta o mais rápido que conseguiu. Não demorou nem três segundos para forçar-se a engolir aos tropeços, fechando os olhos numa careta, mas com todos os olhos da sala sobre ele – incluindo servos, guardas, os dois cavaleiros e a própria Duquesa – aquilo pareceu durar uma eternidade.

Vivian sorria de modo presunçoso, enquanto Merlin apressava-se em limpar a boca. A Duquesa sorria levemente e tudo que Merlin queria naquele momento era que o chão se abrisse e o engolisse.

"Sim, Majestade?" Merlin respondeu, torcendo que nada voasse da sua boca enquanto pronunciava as palavras.

"A comida está valendo a pena?"

Merlin poderia dizer que o bastardo estava se segurando para não rir – mesmo que sua expressão fosse neutra – Merlin só não sabia se era sua cara de assustado ou a óbvia provocação sobre Merlin estar ali apenas para aproveitar a comida que divertia o Príncipe.

Ele secou as mãos sobre a calça e amaldiçoou o tecido ser tão fino ao ponto de sentir a umidade sobre as coxas.

"Excelente, Majestade." Merlin disse, com a maior calma que pôde. "Tenho certeza que meu irmão choraria se tivesse pelo menos a chance de provar algo como isso. Ele adora doces." Completou, em tom de explicação.

O Príncipe provou um pedaço de sua própria torta, que até então parecia intocada, antes de voltar sua atenção para Merlin.

"É realmente algo maravilhoso." Ele disse, encarando-o, e Merlin teve que engolir em seco, pois não podia nem desviar os olhos, sabendo da atenção do público ao redor. __O que diabos o Príncipe queria com aquilo?__ _"Acha mesmo que ele choraria?"_ O Príncipe recostou-se em sua cadeira, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Ah, com certeza." Merlin disse, sem pensar muito a respeito, torcendo para que o outro largasse o osso. Ele não percebia o quanto Merlin estava incomodado com a atenção do restante das pessoas? Ou apenas estava se divertindo em provocá-lo?

"Você apostaria nisso?" O Príncipe perguntou, depois de alguns instantes e Merlin podia enxergar as engrenagens girando dentro da cabeça do loiro.

As cabeças de todos viravam de um lado para o outro, como que acompanhando uma partida de tênis. Merlin notou que até os olhos dos cavaleiros do Príncipe faziam o mesmo.

"Não acho que tenha algo a oferecer que possa ser do seu interesse, Alteza." Merlin tentou se esquivar.

"Aposto que posso pensar em algo." O Príncipe disse, colocando os cotovelos sobre os apoios da cadeira e juntando as mãos à frente do peito, como se pensasse no assunto. "Já sei." Ele disse logo depois, como se a ideia tivesse acabado de surgir, mas Merlin desconfiava que o Príncipe já tinha tudo planejado desde que chamara pelo seu nome. "Se ele não chorar, você poderia deixar eu levá-lo num passeio pelos jardins do castelo."

Merlin engoliu em seco. "E se ele chorar?"

"Nesse caso, _você_ poderia me levar num passeio pelos jardins."

Merlin notou como o mordomo que havia conversado com o Príncipe antes levou a mão até a boca, como se escondesse um sussurro e logo em seguida o cavaleiro mais alto pressionou os lábios um contra o outro, reprimindo um sorriso.

Felizmente, Merlin foi salvo de responder por ninguém menos que a própria Duquesa.

"Ora, Arthur, e qual é a vantagem disso para o garoto?" Ela disse num tom mordaz, mas sorria para o Príncipe.

O Príncipe encarou-a, sua mandíbula travando e seus olhos dizendo claramente __não se intrometa__.

"Bem, Sr. Emrys, já que parece ter um talento natural para acordos, que tal me dizer o que o _senhor_ deseja então?" Ele voltou-se para Merlin, fingindo ceder a contragosto.

Ao que tudo indicava, o Príncipe estava realmente gostando daquele joguinho, mas se ele queria brincar, Merlin entraria na roda.

O Príncipe tinha o mundo aos seus pés, então Merlin poderia pedir qualquer coisa. Merlin meditou por alguns instantes, pensando no que poderia pedir. Pedir o mesmo que pedira naquela manhã, no Grande Salão, seria errado e Merlin sabia disso. Mas o que mais ele poderia querer? Não era como se realmente quisesse alguma coisa a mais. Afinal, tinha tudo do bom e do melhor ali no palácio, estava vivendo como Um.

Ele notou que a sala estava em total silêncio, todos esperando sua resposta, quando seus olhos caíram sobre o mordomo próximo ao Príncipe e se lembrou da conversa que tivera com seus criados aquela manhã.

"Quero que meus criados tenham um dia de folga por semana, cada um." Merlin disse, decidido.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, até mesmo os cavaleiros e Merlin perguntou-se se havia passado dos limites, mas quando olhou para a Duquesa percebeu como ela sorria para ele, como se de repente Merlin houvesse se tornado alguém interessante.

"Feito." O Príncipe sentenciou, como se fechasse um tratado muito importante com algum líder mundial.

Merlin ouviu alguém resmungar perto dele e então percebeu que, caso perdesse, seria o primeiro ali a ter um encontro oficial a sós com o Príncipe. Merlin quis voltar atrás imediatamente, percebendo onde havia se metido, mas se ele pretendia ajudar o Príncipe como prometera, tinha que arranjar um jeito de conversar a sós com ele e talvez essa fosse a única maneira.

"Gwaine." O Príncipe chamou e o mordomo próximo a ele se aproximou, um sorriso enviesado nos lábios. "Mande enviar três tortas para a casa de cada Selecionado aqui presente. Peça que alguém espere enquanto o irmão de Merlin experimenta e nos informe se ele, de fato, chorar. Confesso que estou intrigado."

Gwaine sacudiu a cabeça e saiu, não sem antes lançar um olhar estranho em direção a Merlin.

"Acho que todos vocês deveriam escrever às suas famílias, para se inteirarem de como andam as coisas em suas casas e garantir-lhes que estão bem. Façam isso após o café, se desejarem. Garantiremos que as cartas sejam entregues com as tortas ainda hoje.

O restante dos Selecionados sorriram, alguns, como Gwen, felizes por finalmente serem incluídos nos acontecimentos e outros, como Vivian, apenas para não desagradar o Príncipe. Terminado o café, todos se retiraram rapidamente para escrever suas cartas. Merlin ficou feliz que ninguém tentou falar com ele pelo caminho, pois até Gwen o olhava de maneira estranha.

Gili lhe arrumou material de escritório e Merlin escreveu um bilhete rápido para sua mãe e Will. E, embora sua mãe provavelmente fosse surtar um pouco, Merlin tentou acalmá-la o máximo que podia com algumas poucas palavras numa folha de papel.

 _ _Queridos mamãe e Will,__

 _ _Já Sinto falta de vocês! Nem parece que faz apenas um dia em que estava em casa com vocês.__

 _ _O Príncipe pediu que escrevêssemos para casa, contando às nossas famílias que estamos seguros e bem e eu realmente estou. E não se preocupe, mãe, não estou fazendo nenhuma besteira.__

Merlin fez questão de assegurar, pois sabia que sua mãe devia estar maluca e esperou que ela pudesse entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

 _ _A viagem de avião foi um pouco assustadora, mas foi boa ao mesmo tempo.__

 _ _Ganhei muitas roupas, entre outras coisas aqui no palácio e tenho três criados aos quais já me afeiçoei. Daegal, o mais novo, é bem tímido e parece uma criança, apesar de que deve ter minha idade.__

 _ _Os outros Selecionados são bem simpáticos também. Fiz duas amigas inesperadas. Isolde, embora ela tenha voltado para casa esta manhã. E Gwen, a outra Seis na competição. Espero que possa me encontrar com elas novamente, quando tudo isso acabar. Ambas são incríveis, cada uma a sua maneira.__

 _ _Conheci o Príncipe, o Rei e a Duquesa hoje pela manhã e acho que tudo o que tenho permissão a dizer é que eles são mais nobres pessoalmente do que pela televisão. Ainda não conversei com o Rei ou com a Duquesa, apenas com o Príncipe Arthur.__

 _ _Não achei que ele pudesse ser tão generoso e educado e quando ele fala de Camelot, dá pra sentir todo o amor que ele tem pelo seu povo.__

 _ _Preciso parar por aqui, mas amo vocês e sinto imensas saudades. Escrevo de novo assim que puder.__

 _ _Com amor,__

 _ _Merlin.__

Merlin revisou o texto umas quarenta vezes, tentando encaixar uma maneira de falar sobre seu encontro com o dragão, ou assegurar sua mãe de que estaria seguro, mas não encontrou formas de fazê-lo. Ele sabia que tanto sua mãe quanto Will leriam a carta várias vezes, tentando decifrar alguma mensagem escondida nas entrelinhas, então tratou de enviar uma mensagem especial para Will.

 _ _PS: Will, contei ao Príncipe Arthur como você era um irmão tão querido para mim e ele decidiu te__ _ ** _ **recompensar**_**_ _ ** _,_**_ _ _por isso está te enviando essas tortas. Elas não são tão boas que fazem você chorar? Ele disse que, por enquanto, é tudo que pode fazer por você.__

Merlin esperava que Will conseguisse decifrar o que queria dizer através daquilo, mas tudo que poderia fazer naquele momento era torcer. Ele sabia que era improvável que Will sequer cogitasse o acordo que Merlin havia feito com o Príncipe, mas era o melhor que poderia fazer.

.oOo.

Durante o almoço, a Família Real não estava presente e os Selecionados foram informados por Alice que poderiam fazer suas refeições em seus quartos sempre que desejassem, caso não fosse solicitada a presença deles. Merlin ficou grato por sair dali o mais rápido possível, pois podia sentir as energias negativas que todos lhe lançavam e Gwen simplesmente ignorava seus olhares.

Naquela tarde, um mordomo bateu à porta de Merlin e quando abriu, foi para se deparar com o mesmo mordomo da cena do café da manhã, Gwaine.

"Ele não chorou, senhor." Ele disse, com um pequeno sorriso, parecendo muito satisfeito com isso.

"Porque você está sorrindo desse jeito?" Merlin perguntou, desconfiado.

"Nada, senhor." O homem ainda soava bastante satisfeito. "Sua Majestade pede para avisá-lo que virá buscá-lo em seu quarto por volta das cinco da tarde de amanhã. Por favor, esteja preparado."

Merlin não ficou irritado por perder, mas teria ficado feliz de conceder um dia de folga aos seus criados durante as semanas. E, pelo menos, sua mãe e Will haviam enviado cartas de volta.

A carta de Hunith não continha muitos detalhes, ela insistia em dizer como ele estava lindo na TV e coisas do tipo, mas a todo momento durante o texto a palavra __cuidado__ aparecia, às vezes até em letras maiúsculas. Sua mãe claramente não fora discreta na mensagem que queria passar, mas Merlin sabia que qualquer outra pessoa que lesse aquilo acharia que ela era apenas uma mãe superprotetora.

Hunith concluiu dizendo estar feliz por Merlin ter conhecido Gwen e Isolde e tranquilizando-o dizendo que a distância não importa quando você se importa com alguém. Merlin dobrou a carta e guardou-a no envelope, abraçando-a contra o peito.

Will, por sua vez, estava impressionado por Merlin ter chamado a atenção do Príncipe. __Não sei o que ele viu em você, mas continue com o bom trabalho.__ Merlin riu daquilo, imaginando se deveria continuar dizendo que o Príncipe não tinha chances com ele e ofendendo-o sempre que possível.

Ele admitiu estar com inveja por Merlin poder comer coisas tão gostosas o tempo todo e exigiu que Merlin mandasse mais comida, dizendo que isso era uma obrigação do Príncipe para com ele, se ele queria realmente ter alguma chance com Merlin. Merlin gargalhou tanto disso que seus criados o olharam com um misto de simpatia e preocupação.

Para surpresa de Merlin, entretanto, haviam muitas perguntas e insinuações sobre o Príncipe e, se Merlin não soubesse que Will conhecia os riscos, ele poderia jurar que o irmão estava torcendo para que o Príncipe o escolhesse.

Merlin jantou no quarto, naquele dia, não querendo encarar os outros Selecionados, ainda mais se eles continuassem ignorando-o como no almoço e foi para cama reconfortado por saber que Will e sua mãe estavam bem.

.oOo.

No outro dia, as coisas não melhoraram. A Família Real estava ausente novamente, tanto no café da manhã, quanto no almoço, e Merlin ficou isolado do restante dos Selecionados, inclusive durante a aula de etiqueta que tiveram pela manhã, pegando um dos lugares do canto aos fundos. Estava começando a se sentir cada vez pior. Não podia deixar de analisar como aquilo era irônico, os outros estavam fazendo birra com a única pessoa que não deveriam se importar.

"Em nome das aparências, você poderia segurar meu braço?" O príncipe pediu, quando Merlin se juntou a ele no corredor em frente ao seu quarto, naquela tarde.

Merlin hesitou um pouco, mas acabou cedendo. Seus criados haviam ajudado a escolher peças mais casuais – alegando que tudo bem, já que se tratava de um encontro de fim de tarde – e Merlin podia sentir o tecido engomado do terno do Príncipe sob a pele nua do seu braço, já que a camisa que Merlin usava estava dobrada até o cotovelo.

Aquilo tudo deixava Merlin bem incomodado e ele podia sentir uma sensação de formigamento nas pontas dos dedos e um zumbido no fundo da mente, que já lhe era muito familiar – ele tentou recapitular as últimas vinte quatro horas em sua mente, enquanto descia as escadarias ao lado do Príncipe e percebeu o que aquilo significava: a última vez que usara magia fora quando ouvira o Príncipe repreender o servo no Grande Salão, no dia anterior.

O Príncipe deve ter notado o desconforto de Merlin, pois tentou distraí-lo, quando alcançaram o lado de fora.

"Sinto muito que ele não tenha chorado."

"Por que será que não acredito nisso?" Merlin disse, num tom brincalhão, depois de lançar um olhar por cima do ombro e notar que Gwaine, o mordomo de olhar malicioso, seguia-os de perto.

"Nunca havia ganhado uma aposta antes. Foi bom." Apesar da voz do Príncipe continuar num tom bastante formal, Merlin notou algo em seus olhos que faziam com que ele parecesse uma criança feliz por ter ganhado um brinquedo novo.

"Sorte de principiante." Merlin resmungou, dando de ombros, quando eles passaram por mais guardas, em direção às sebes altas do jardim.

"Na verdade, eu sempre aposto, ou melhor, sou obrigado a isso." Os olhos do Príncipe tremeluziram ligeiramente e Merlin poderia jurar que ele estava prestes a girar os olhos.

"Você? Com quem você costuma apostar?" Merlin questionou, subitamente curioso.

"Comigo." Disse Gwaine às suas costas, fazendo que eles interrompessem sua caminhada, virando-se para trás.

Merlin franziu o cenho ao notar que haviam três cinegrafistas espalhados pelo jardim, além de muito mais guardas do que ele notara inicialmente.

"Por que ele está nos seguindo?" Merlin cochichou para o Príncipe. "Como podemos conversar a sós com ele ouvindo tudo que falamos?"

"Eu perdi uma aposta." O Príncipe gemeu, derrotado.

Merlin cruzou os braços contra o peito como se exigisse uma explicação. Por acaso o Príncipe havia convidado Merlin para um passeio apenas por isso? Por que perdera uma aposta?

"Eu disse ao Príncipe que você tentaria alertar seu irmão para que pudesse ganhar a aposta de vocês." Gwaine intrometeu-se.

Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha para o homem, afinal, aquilo não explicava nada.

"Sua Alteza discordou de mim e eu sugeri que, caso você tentasse avisar seu irmão, ele me deixaria acompanhá-los no seu primeiro encontro." O homem concluiu.

"Você leu minha carta?" Merlin confrontou o Príncipe.

"Não! Lógico que não." O Príncipe negou prontamente.

"Então como vocês sabem o que escrevi na carta?" Merlin desafiou, cruzando os braços, cético.

"Toda correspondência que entra ou sai do palácio é verificada." Gwaine esclareceu. "Tive que cobrar alguns favores para descobrir mas só perguntei se você tinha avisado seu irmão, eu juro."

Merlin rangeu os dentes, ainda contrariado. Ele sabia que sua correspondência seria verificada, seria tolo achar que não, mas não sabia se acreditava ou não que o Príncipe não lera sua correspondência.

"E por que você aceitou esses termos?" Merlin sussurrou para o Príncipe.

O Príncipe Arthur parecia envergonhado, evitando o olhar de Merlin.

"Ele consegue ser muito orgulhoso às vezes." Gwaine continuou e Merlin percebeu então porque o sorriso da tarde anterior.

"Bem, não me sinto confortável com ele rondando nosso primeiro encontro, Majestade." Merlin sentenciou.

"Mas ele perdeu uma aposta!" Gwaine gemeu, e aquilo lembrou a Merlin de quando Will fazia birra para conseguir algo dele.

"Mas eu não." Merlin virou-se para Gwaine, decidido. Se o Príncipe Arthur não tomaria uma atitude a respeito daquilo, ele faria. "Se eu bem entendi… Gwaine, não é mesmo?" Ele começou, ao que Gwaine, assentiu, animado. "Você ganhou uma aposta na qual seria permitido acompanhar nosso encontro?"

"Sim, senhor." Gwaine concordou, muito satisfeito consigo mesmo para suprimir o sorriso.

"Então acho que não tenho alternativa, a não ser deixá-lo fazer isso…" Merlin começou, suspirando e quando o sorriso de Gwaine alargou-se ele completou. "de longe."

O semblante alegre do mordomo de repente desmoronou, sendo substituído por uma expressão perdida. Merlin cruzou os braços novamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha e o sorriso de Gwaine voltou a abrir-se.

"Ah, Princesa, você tem que ficar com ele." O mordomo exultou, e Merlin questionou-se o porquê de toda aquela alegria repentina.

"Não me chame de Princesa." Merlin disse, quase num rosnado.

"Ele não está falando contigo." A voz do Príncipe fez-se ouvir ao lado dele e Merlin voltou sua atenção para ele. O Príncipe Arthur estava extremamente corado, ainda evitando os olhos de Merlin, quando voltou-se para Gwaine. "Você pode ficar próximo ao chafariz, Gwaine. Se alguém perguntar, diga que pedi para que ficasse por perto, caso precisássemos de algo."

Gwaine assentiu, ainda sorrindo, parecendo inabalado com sua recente derrota e virou-se, caminhando em direção ao chafariz. O Príncipe ofereceu o braço para Merlin novamente e os dois caminharam ao lado das sebes altas, que provavelmente faziam parte do labirinto nos fundos do jardim que Merlin podia ver da janela da sacada de seu quarto.

"Como você conseguiu fazer isso?" O Príncipe parecia, ao mesmo tempo, surpreso e impressionado.

"Isso o quê?"

"Fazê-lo ir embora. Ele geralmente não desiste tão fácil assim das coisas." O Príncipe pareceu contrariado. "Faz anos que tenho que lidar com esse tipo de coisa."

"Acho que eu tenho um dom para fazer acordos." Merlin gracejou. "Foi o próprio Príncipe que me disse isso."

O Príncipe encarou Merlin com uma expressão que Merlin não conseguia decifrar e Merlin de repente não sabia o que dizer ou fazer.

"Ele é… peculiar." Merlin disse, quando o silêncio tornou-se desconfortável demais para manter.

"Não há necessidade de ser tão educado, Sr. Emrys. Pode dizer que ele é esquisito."

Merlin sorriu.

"Vocês parecem ser bem próximos." Merlin pegou-se curioso. "É um de seus amigos?"

"Eu não diria isso." O Príncipe franziu o cenho, ranzinza. "E não o deixe ouvir você dizendo uma coisa dessas também. Ele já se mete em problemas o suficiente sem incentivo."

Merlin percebeu certo afeto por trás das palavras do Príncipe, mas decidiu não insistir no assunto e deixou-se ser levado pelo Príncipe até um banquinho de pedra, onde se sentaram para conversar.

"Por que você não dispensou os primeiros candidatos no primeiro _Jornal Oficial_ , como geralmente acontece?" Merlin pegou-se puxando assunto mais uma vez, pois parecia que o Príncipe Arthur não estava acostumado a fazer aquilo.

"Presumi que não havia necessidade de fazê-los passar por esse tipo de constrangimento." O Príncipe disse, num tom formal, como se aquela resposta já tivesse sido ensaiada, e provavelmente deveria, caso alguém perguntasse isso para ele.

Não pela primeira vez, Merlin pegou-se perguntando quanto do que saía da boca do Príncipe era ensaiado.

"Mas chega de falar sobre mim." O Príncipe disse de repente. "Estamos aqui para que eu possa te conhecer melhor, afinal."

"Achei que estivéssemos aqui para definir nossas táticas durante a competição." Merlin esquivou.

"Para confiar em você, Sr. Emrys, preciso te conhecer melhor." O Príncipe rebateu, num tom quase monótono.

"Justo." Merlin concordou. "Então comece por me chamar apenas por Merlin." Ele exigiu. "Ficar me chamando de senhor o tempo todo é muito estranho. Não estou acostumado com isso."

"Tudo bem. Se você insiste." O Príncipe abriu um sorriso triunfante. "Me conte sobre sua família."

Merlin contorceu os lábios, pensando um pouco.

"O que você quer saber deles?"

"Estou apenas, curioso." O Príncipe disse, colocando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, o queixo sobre as mãos e inclinando-se para Merlin, como na manhã do dia anterior. "Suspeito que deva ser bem diferente da minha."

"Provavelmente." Merlin concedeu, entre risos. "Will não gosta de usar coroa durante o café da manhã."

O Príncipe sorriu novamente.

"Apenas durante o jantar?"

"Obviamente." Merlin zombou.

Os dois sorriram novamente e Merlin encontrou-se surpreso do quão comum parecia aquela conversa, como se o Príncipe de repente se tornasse alguém… __normal__. A cada segundo que passava, Merlin tinha mais certeza de que o Príncipe estivesse bem longe de ser o esnobe que ele supunha.

"Bem… sou filho único, tecnicamente." Merlin começou a dizer, policiando-se para não contar nada que não deveria e culpando-se pelas mentiras que já sabia que teria que dizer. "Meu pai faleceu quando eu tinha três anos e minha mãe nunca mais se casou."

"Não deve ter sido fácil para ela." O Príncipe disse em tom solene. "Ter criado você sozinho."

"Ela sempre disse que jamais optaria por se casar novamente com alguém que não amava." Merlin deu de ombros. "Ainda mais correndo risco de ter vários filhos e não conseguir sustentá-los."

"E por que isso?" O Príncipe franziu o cenho.

"As castas inferiores não tem condições de controlar essas coisas, _Alteza_. Eu sou um Seis, lembra?" Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Claro." O Príncipe engoliu em seco, colocando-se ereto novamente e parecendo envergonhado. "Me desculpe."

Merlin decidiu não pressionar o Príncipe sobre o assunto. Ele realmente parecia não se lembrar que a realidade de Merlin era diferente da dele, às vezes.

"Bem, de qualquer forma, isso não pareceu ter tanta importância para ela quando a mãe de Will faleceu de tuberculose." Merlin deu de ombros. "Acho que eu deveria ter uns seis ou sete anos na época."

"Sua mãe parece ser uma pessoa bem generosa." O Príncipe disse, o canto do lábio se curvando levemente, mas Merlin pôde sentir um pouco de tristeza em seu tom de voz. "Gostaria de conhecê-la um dia."

"Ela é a melhor pessoa do mundo." Merlin confirmou, abrindo um sorriso.

"Deve ser bom." O Príncipe disse, com um olhar vago em direção ao nada e Merlin percebeu que aquelas palavras haviam escapado sem permissão, quando o loiro desviou o olhar.

"Ela trabalha na casa do Prefeito e sempre cuidou de nós dois, como se ambos fôssemos filhos dela, mesmo que Will seja um Sete." Merlin continuou a dizer, como se não tivesse percebido o deslize do Príncipe. "Eu aprendi desde cedo a não me importar com castas. Will provavelmente teria morrido de fome se minha mãe não tivesse decidido ajudá-lo e sinto muito orgulho disso."

"Mas as castas são importantes para manter a estrutura econômica da nação." O Príncipe empertigou-se. "Sem elas, entraríamos em colapso."

Merlin bufou, disfarçando seu desapontamento com desdém. "Eu devia ter adivinhado."

"Você não concorda?" O Príncipe encarava-o com o cenho franzido, quando Merlin voltou-se para ele, como se magoado por Merlin não concordar com ele.

Merlin suspirou.

"Sem ofensas, Alteza, mas creio que tenhamos vivido experiências diferentes." Merlin engoliu em seco. Não queria chatear o Príncipe, mas não poderia concordar com aquelas palavras. "Somos de mundos opostos, afinal."

O silêncio que seguiu-se foi o mais desconfortável até então. Os dois evitaram olhar um para o outro por longos segundos, antes que o Príncipe quebrasse o silêncio novamente.

"E Will? Como ele é?"

"Will é um idiota." Merlin sorriu com carinho. "Ele sempre cuidou de mim, desde que éramos crianças e age como se fosse muito mais velho, o que é muito chato. Nós não nos vemos muito atualmente, porque trabalhamos e dormimos em horários opostos. Mas o que posso dizer? Ele é trabalhador, honesto, inteligente e muito irritante."

Quando Merlin encontrou o olhar do Príncipe, este estava com o semblante endurecido.

"Que foi?" Merlin perguntou, confuso.

"Nada." O Príncipe voltou o olhar para grama. "Só parece que ele é muito importante para você."

"Ele é meu irmão!" Merlin exclamou, tentando chamar a atenção do Príncipe para a obviedade daquilo. "Aposto que você se sente da mesma maneira sobre a Duquesa Morgana, não?"

O Príncipe franziu o cenho, pensativo e voltou o olhar para Merlin.

"Suponho que só agora eu tenha entendido o que ele significa para você." O Príncipe disse em tom solene. "Perdão."

Eles permaneceram em silêncio, observando um coelho correr de um lado para o outro do jardim.

"Por que é tão importante para você que ele se torne um Três, afinal?" O Príncipe questionou um tempo depois. "Você pode ajudá-lo, mesmo que ele não suba de casta, não?"

"Will é orgulhoso demais." Merlin fez uma careta. "Nunca aceitou contribuir menos do que eu em casa, mesmo que tivesse que trabalhar bem mais para isso."

"Mas você sendo um Três, isso seria impossível."

"Exatamente." Merlin exultou, feliz que o Príncipe entendesse. "Além disso, também tem Freya."

"Quem é Freya?" O Príncipe voltou a franzir o cenho, ranzinza.

"Há alguns anos, Will começou a trabalhar numa fazenda, próxima a nossa cidade." Merlin começou, ignorando as oscilações de humor do Príncipe. "Tudo parecia bem. Ele estava feliz, ganhando bem, a família empregadora o tratava bem, mas ele se apaixonou pela filha do casal."

"E qual o problema nisso?" O Príncipe franziu o cenho.

"Ele é um Sete, Alteza." Merlin irritou-se. Será que era tão difícil assim para o Príncipe Arthur entender que as coisas no mundo lá fora não funcionavam como ali no palácio? "A casta dele não mudará da noite para o dia como a da pessoa que se casar com você."

Os dois se encararam novamente e Merlin percebeu que aquela conversa não os levaria a lugar algum.

"Vamos mudar de assunto."

"Não." Exigiu o Príncipe. "Eu quero entender." Ele disse, entre uma ordem e um pedido.

"Assim como eu quero que você tenha a chance de encontrar seu amor nessa competição, eu também desejo que Will possa viver o amor que ele já encontrou mas não deseja lutar por ser um burro orgulhoso." Merlin disse dando de ombros, sua raiva já meio dissipada.

"Obrigado por esclarecer minha dúvida. Significa muito para mim." O Príncipe disse com um leve aceno de cabeça.

Merlin não podia deixar de achar o tom e a formalidade do Príncipe Arthur exagerados, principalmente porque estavam apenas os dois, conversando como amigos.

"Sabe… seria bom se você maneirasse um pouco na formalidade quando for se encontrar com os outros Selecionados." Merlin começou, pisando em ovos. "Sei que deve ser difícil controlar isso, que você deve ter sido educado para ser assim, mas se quer ter encontros normais com os outros, seria bom pegar mais leve nesse ponto."

"Com os outros?" O Príncipe repetiu, de forma mecânica, seu olhar meio perdido.

"É." Merlin tentou buscar as palavras para fazê-lo entender o que queria dizer. "Os outros estarão num encontro real com você, nem todos eles gostarão de ser tratados com tanta formalidade. Eu entendo porque sei que não passaremos de amigos, mas alguns deles podem ficar ofendidos."

O Príncipe colocou-se de pé, aparentemente irritado, e Merlin fez o mesmo.

"Você realmente não considera isso um encontro real, não é mesmo?" O tom de mágoa agora era palpável e Merlin sentiu-se culpado de repente.

"Eu…"

O Príncipe começou a se afastar em direção às sebes do jardim novamente e Merlin o seguiu. Ele pisava duro e Merlin teve que apressar-se para alcançá-lo.

"Está tudo bem?" Merlin colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro, quando o alcançou.

"Não. Não está nada bem." O Príncipe vociferou.

"Então explica por que não está bem." Merlin desafiou.

Ele sabia que estava pisando em solo desconhecido, pressionando o Príncipe daquela maneira, mas já percebera que às vezes precisaria desafiá-lo se quisesse obter uma resposta.

O Príncipe continuou a encará-lo, parecendo furioso, e Merlin desviou os olhos dos dele, relanceando os cinegrafistas e guardas que estavam mais atrás. Merlin perscrutou o jardim com o olhar e percebeu que todos os olhos estavam voltados para eles. __Ótimo!__ Era tudo que ele precisava agora, que as câmeras tivessem registrado sua discussão com o Príncipe.

Verdade seja dita, o Príncipe Arthur escondia muito bem suas emoções, então dificilmente as pessoas entenderiam o que se passava entre eles. O mais próximo deles continuava sendo Gwaine, ao lado do chafariz, e nem ele parecia ter notado que o Príncipe estava bravo, já que Arthur permanecia de costas para todos.

Mas aquela invasão de privacidade, todos aqueles olhos em volta observando, fez com que ele se encolhesse, virando-se de lado, como se quisesse se esconder atrás do Príncipe.

"Merlin, o que…"

O Príncipe pareceu confuso por alguns instantes, antes de olhar por cima do ombro e fazer um gesto com a mão.

Todos os cinegrafistas e guardas se retiraram imediatamente para dentro, apenas Gwaine permanecia ao lado do chafariz. Merlin não estava ansioso para continuar sob o escrutínio de todas aquelas pessoas, mas estranhou aquilo do mesmo jeito.

"Você está bem? Parece tenso." O Príncipe perguntou, colocando as mãos sobre os braços de Merlin, como se não quisesse assustar um animal selvagem, mas o movimento só fez com que Merlin se sentisse mais desconfortável.

"Você também estava tenso alguns segundos atrás." Merlin acusou, remexendo-se para desalojar as mãos do Príncipe. "A diferença é que não escondo meus sentimentos por trás de uma máscara."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" O Príncipe perguntou ressabiado.

"Que você me deixa confuso." Merlin admitiu.

"Por que te deixo confuso?" O Príncipe parecia realmente intrigado.

"Seu caráter, suas intenções…" Merlin começou a gaguejar, sentindo um arrepio pela espinha e o zumbido que havia cessado durante todo aquele tempo voltou a soar em seus ouvidos.

O Príncipe semicerrou os olhos e avançou um passo. Os dois voltaram a ficar bem próximos e, apesar de a brisa ser quente, Merlin sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha.

"Meu caráter? Você duvida do meu caráter?"

"Desculpa." Merlin sacudiu a cabeça. "Falei sem pensar. Eu não te conheço, afinal."

Merlin começava a sentir-se zonzo novamente. __Não, não, não. Agora não!__

"Explique-se então." O Príncipe exigiu, e Merlin percebeu que aquilo não era uma sugestão, mas uma ordem.

"Não entendo o que espera dessa nossa voltinha, _Alteza_." Merlin não pôde impedir o tom irônico que acompanhou as palavras.

"Achei que tivesse feito minhas intenções bem claras, _Sr. Emrys_." O Príncipe devolveu no mesmo tom. "Ou preciso explicar exatamente o que quero de você?"

Ele disse, avançando mais um passo e Merlin entrou em pânico. Sua respiração parou e o tempo andou em câmera lenta, seus olhos vagaram o jardim rapidamente e Merlin percebeu que, além de Gwaine, não havia mais ninguém – não que o homem fosse de grande utilidade, caso o Príncipe fosse tentar algum avanço, seu olhar malicioso indicava mais que ele preferia se sentar e observar do que interromper.

O joelho de Merlin reagiu automaticamente, subindo de encontro a virilha do Príncipe com velocidade. O Príncipe soltou um som agudo, mas abafado e levou a mão à região agredida, cambaleando para trás.

"Por que fez isso?" Ele reprimia uma careta de dor, enquanto protegia a região.

"Se encostar um dedo em mim, farei pior." Merlin ameaçou, ainda com medo, pois Gwaine se aproximava dos dois.

"O quê?" O Príncipe empertigou-se, parecendo se recuperar.

"Se você…"

"Não, seu idiota. Eu ouvi da primeira vez." Ele interrompeu, com outra careta de dor, quando se colocou de lado, levantando uma mão em direção a Gwaine. O mordomo estacou no local que estava. "O que eu não entendo é o que você poderia fazer comigo. Perdoe-me se no momento não consigo pensar em algo pior que uma joelhada." Ele acrescentou meio sarcástico, meio ofendido.

Merlin sentiu o calor subir ao rosto. __Ah, não.__ Ele percebeu então que agredira o Príncipe para se proteger de algo que não tinha a menor chance de ocorrer.

O Príncipe passou a mão pelos cabelos parecendo furioso e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado, toda vez que relanceava em direção ao mordomo. Depois de longos instantes ele encarou Merlin.

"O que você achou que eu fosse fazer, Sr. Emrys?" Ele vociferou.

Merlin abaixou a cabeça, corado. Ele não podia encarar os olhos do Príncipe, tamanha a vergonha que sentia.

"Merlin, eu exijo que me diga o que você imaginou que fosse acontecer." O Príncipe soava cada vez mais irritado, mas não apenas isso, ele estava obviamente ofendido.

Merlin encarou-o, ainda sem conseguir dizer uma palavra e percebeu que não precisava dizer nada, pois as narinas dilatadas no Príncipe diziam por si só que ele adivinhara a resposta.

Ele deu meia-volta e já dera três passos em direção ao palácio, quando voltou-se para Merlin, parecendo ainda mais alterado.

"Se me considera tão baixo assim," Ele cuspiu as palavras num sussurro amargo. "Por que ofereceu sua amizade então?"

Merlin não conseguiu encará-lo e notou que Gwaine se aproximava deles cautelosamente – aparentemente, Merlin havia julgado errado não apenas uma, mas duas pessoas naquele dia.

"Você jantará no seu quarto esta noite." O Príncipe ordenou, colocando-se ereto novamente, sua voz voltando ao seu tom normal, mas ainda soando fria. "Cuido de você pela manhã."

Ele virou-se em direção ao palácio em seguida.

"Nenhuma palavra sobre isso, Gwaine." Ele ouviu o Príncipe vociferar. "Acompanhe o Sr. Emrys até o lado de dentro quando ele se recompor."

Merlin cambaleou até o banquinho que ele e o Príncipe haviam se sentado e deixou-se cair ali. Gwaine ficou parado a uma distância de dois metros e lançava olhares tristes que Merlin evitava. Alguns instantes depois, Merlin pôde ver o movimentos dos guardas retornando, mas os cinegrafistas não voltaram com eles.

Gwaine esperou com Merlin no jardim durante muito tempo, pois Merlin esperou até ter certeza de que todos os Selecionados teriam descido para o jantar para voltar para o lado de dentro.

"Garanto que amanhã o Príncipe estará mais calmo." Gwaine disse, com um sorriso consternado, quando alcançaram a porta do quarto de Merlin.

Merlin agradeceu com um sorriso, mas duvidava que isso fosse verdade.

Gili, Kara e Daegal estavam empolgados quando Merlin entrou, achando que Merlin passara todo aquele tempo com o Príncipe. O jantar de Merlin já fora servido na mesa próxima a sacada e Merlin sentou-se para comer, esperando que assim evitasse qualquer pergunta. Mas até Gili, o mais compenetrado dos três, estava inquieto e Merlin não conseguiu continuar evitando os olhares.

"Que foi?" Ele perguntou, por fim.

"Logo depois que o senhor saiu, um dos próprios cavaleiros do Príncipe veio nos informar que teremos um dia de folga por semana enquanto estivermos ao seu serviço, senhor." Gili disse, por fim. "Ele disse que deveríamos agradecê-lo por isso."

Os três se curvaram diante de Merlin em reverência e seu estômago despencou, percebendo o que o Príncipe havia feito – mesmo ganhando a aposta, ele cedera ao pedido de Merlin.

"Também pediu que lhe entregássemos isso, quando veio nos avisar." Kara estendeu um cartão para Merlin, o selo de Camelot estava estampado sobre ele.

Merlin sorriu o melhor que pôde e terminou sua refeição, dispensando os criados, pensando que, quando o Príncipe o expulsasse no outro dia pela manhã, poderia explicar-lhes o que havia ocorrido. Apenas quando deitou-se na cama foi que teve coragem para ler o bilhete.

 _ _Você pede coisas para os outros em vez de pedir para si, o que me torna incapaz de negar.__

 _ _Mas, por mim, não se gabe muito disso.__

 _ _Espero ansioso pelo nosso encontro.__

 _ _De seu amigo,__

 _ _Arthur.__


	7. A Seleção - Capítulo Sete

****Capítulo Sete****

Merlin acordou cedo no dia seguinte, desistindo de despertar a cada meia hora de um pesadelo onde era expulso do palácio pelos mais variados motivos. Por isso, quando seus criados entraram naquela manhã, ele já estava acordado há quase uma hora.

Os três pareciam tão empolgados e animados como na noite anterior e Merlin assumiu que a falta de apreensão significava que o Príncipe ainda não fizera nenhum anúncio e Merlin teria que descer para o café da manhã. Ele só esperava que o Príncipe não o humilhasse na frente de todos, afinal, ele não havia feito isso com o restante dos Selecionados enviados para casa. Ainda que nenhum deles tivesse agredido o Príncipe fisicamente.

Merlin não sabia bem como encarar a situação. Por um lado, o Príncipe Arthur o deixara fazer uma última refeição no palácio, mas Merlin não sabia se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim, depois de pensar com calma nos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Merlin tentou se acalmar, pensando que, pelo menos, ele poderia se despedir de Gwen adequadamente.

Quando entrou na sala de jantar, seus olhos foram atraídos pelos cabelos loiros do Príncipe imediatamente e Merlin sentiu suas bochechas corarem quando os olhos azuis do outro se encontraram com os seus. Ele abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado em continuar encarando e se curvou em reverência, mas nem o Príncipe nem o Rei reconheceram sua presença.

"Bom dia, Sr. Emrys." Foi a Duquesa quem disse e Merlin devolveu o cumprimento, antes de caminhar em silêncio até seu lugar.

Merlin ignorou os outros Selecionados, decidido a tornar as coisas o menos constrangedoras possível para si mesmo, tomando seu café da manhã em silêncio e evitando olhar para a mesa da Família Real.

"Como foi?" Mithian perguntou discretamente, quando já estavam no meio de sua refeição.

Apenas isso foi o suficiente para atrair os olhos de todos os Selecionados. Merlin lançou um olhar em direção ao Príncipe, mas este não parecia ter notado a mudança repentina no ambiente – aparentemente ocupado em discutir algo com o pai.

"Não deve ter sido nada emocionante." Eira comentou, maldosamente. "Ou ele teria vindo se gabar para todos durante o jantar."

Muitos pareceram aliviados com o comentário dela, os sorrisinhos cínicos deixavam claro que estariam satisfeitos se aquilo fosse verdade.

"Talvez nem todos sejam inseguros como você." Merlin desdenhou. "Emocionante ou não, sou o único aqui que teve um encontro com o Príncipe, até agora. Acho que isso conta algo."

Merlin sentiu-se melhor ao ver o desgosto que tingiu o rosto de muitos que antes sorriam maldosamente. Ele olhou para a mesa da Família Real novamente, para constatar que os olhos do Príncipe estavam sobre ele novamente. O Príncipe não poderia ter ouvido o que Merlin dissera já que os Selecionados foram instruídos a falar o mais silenciosamente possível, mas o modo como ele o encarava era desconcertante.

"E como ele se comportou?" Sefa perguntou, chamando a atenção para si. Aparentemente os outros Selecionados também estavam curiosos.

"Hum…" Merlin procurou escolher as palavras o mais cuidadosamente possível. "Bem diferente do que eu esperava."

Alguns resmungaram ao redor de Merlin.

"Você faz isso de propósito?" Lamia torceu o lábio. "Porque, se faz, é bem desnecessário."

Merlin negou, desconfortável. Não queria provocar ninguém, mas não queria entrar em detalhes sobre seu encontro com o Príncipe.

"Majestade!" Alguém irrompeu no aposento, abrindo as portas da sala de jantar. "Rebeldes invadiram a propriedade."

Era de se esperar que todos os presentes exclamassem em espanto diante daquela notícia. A Família Real, entretanto, colocou-se de pé – todos os três com expressões de resolução, quase como se estivessem esperando por esse momento.

"Selecionados, para o fundo, agora!" Ordenou o Rei, caminhando com passadas determinadas até o homem que entrara no aposento. "Onde eles estão?"

"Ainda nos jardins." O homem anunciou. "Não há nenhum feiticeiro, aparentemente. Os guardas parecem ter controle da situação."

Os Selecionados tiveram que ser guiados apressadamente para o fundo do aposento pelos guardas pois ninguém parecia pronto para se mover, enquanto o Príncipe e a Duquesa moviam-se rapidamente, junto com os dois cavaleiros do Príncipe em direção às janelas. Merlin ficou no meio do salão, dividido entre seguir o guarda que tentava guiá-lo até o fundo e seguir o Príncipe.

"Devemos levar os Selecionados para um lugar mais seguro." Sir. Leon anunciou.

"Fiquem aqui." O Rei ordenou. "Tomem conta dos Selecionados. Arthur, Morgana, vocês vem comigo."

"Não vou deixá-los aqui." O Príncipe anunciou, como se aquilo não estivesse em discussão.

"Arthur, isso não é momento para ser impertinente." O Rei disse, irritado. "A vida deles não é importante como a sua."

Merlin notou como alguns dos Selecionados – os retardatários, como ele – se encolheram, diante daquelas palavras. Mas afinal, o que eles esperavam? Que o Rei fosse colocá-los na mesma posição do Príncipe? Os guardas trataram de se apressar em empurrá-los em direção ao fundo, mas o que segurava o braço de Merlin parecia meio perdido em sua tarefa. Quando Merlin olhou para os olhos dele, foi para constatar que ele parecia dopado. Merlin engoliu em seco, certo de que aquilo era obra de sua magia, devido a sua vontade de não ser guiado ao fundo.

O Príncipe, entretanto, parecia irredutível.

"Se quer agir como uma criança, ótimo!" Vociferou o Rei. "Mas não espere que eu concorde com isso."

"Sir. Leon, Sir. Percy, venham comigo." O Príncipe ordenou.

Os dois colocaram-se imediatamente ao lado do Príncipe, prontos para deixar o aposento.

"Arthur, não seja idiota." O Rei vociferou, segurando o Príncipe pelo cotovelo quando ele estava para sair.

"Rosvek, Geraint, escoltem meu pai até uma das câmaras secretas privadas e fiquem com ele." O Príncipe ordenou, então virou-se para o mordomo mais próximo, entregando-lhe uma arma. "Gwaine, acompanhe-os e me informe imediatamente se acontecer algo. Se os rebeldes conseguirem entrar no castelo, é melhor que o Rei não esteja junto com os demais."

"O que você pensa…" O Rei começou a dizer, mas foi cortado pela voz autoritária do Príncipe.

"Você ainda é o Rei, mas eu completei vinte três anos o que faz de mim o seu primeiro cavaleiro." O Príncipe sentenciou. "Essa decisão cabe a mim agora."

O Rei torceu o lábio, contrariado, mas o Príncipe parecia inabalado.

"Quando tudo isso acabar, estarei esperando por você no meu escritório, Príncipe Arthur. Creio que tenhamos algo a discutir."

O Príncipe pareceu vacilar durante alguns segundos, mas assentiu e deixou que Gwaine escoltasse o Rei para fora do aposento.

"Você não acha melhor designar Leon ou Percy para escoltarem o Rei?" A Duquesa pronunciou-se.

"Os dois cuidarão de você e dos Selecionados." O Príncipe sentenciou. "Além disso, Gwaine vai se certificar que Rosvek e Geraint cumpram as minhas ordens. Ele não se deixa abalar tão facilmente com as ameaças do meu pai."

"Não ficarei aqui esperando enquanto você arrisca seu pescoço lá fora, Arthur." Ela parecia irredutível.

"Se ela causar problemas, arrume um jeito de nocauteá-la." O Príncipe disse, virando-se para Sir. Leon.

"Ora, seu…" Morgana protestou, ao mesmo tempo que Leon exalava um "Alteza?"

Arthur já ia rumar para a porta quando Merlin deu dois passos à frente, se desvencilhando do aperto do guarda, que pareceu despertar de seu transe, voltando-se para Merlin parecendo meio aturdido com a cena a sua volta. Merlin só esperava que ninguém além do guarda reparasse que ele era o único Selecionado ainda no meio do aposento.

"Aonde você vai?"

O Príncipe encarou-o brevemente, antes de desviar o olhar.

"Ajudar os guardas a lidarem com os intrusos." O Príncipe disse seguramente.

"Mas você é o Príncipe." Merlin tentou chamar-lhe a razão. Odiava concordar com o Rei Uther, mas ele tinha razão em tentar proteger seu único herdeiro. "Tudo que os rebeldes querem é uma chance de colocarem as mãos em você!"

O Príncipe fuzilou-o com o olhar e Merlin teve que lutar para não se encolher diante daquilo.

"Posso ser o Príncipe, mas ainda sou um cavaleiro." Ele disse em tom áspero. "E é minha função proteger vocês."

Merlin engoliu em seco. O guarda responsável por ele finalmente recobrou controle da situação e o guiou até o fundo.

"Sei que estão nervosos e com medo," O Príncipe se dirigiu aos Selecionados, que cochichavam e murmuravam entre si, soando cada vez mais assustados. "Mas essa situação será contida o mais rápido possível." Ele continuou, caminhando em direção à parede e pressionando uma sequência de códigos num aparelho próximo à janela mais próxima da porta. Imediatamente, persianas de metal desceram com um estalo metálico sobre as vidraças de vidro, deixando o aposento mais escuro.

"Alteza, deixe um de nós acompanhá-lo." Sir. Percy protestou. "Não há como os rebeldes entrarem aqui depois que a sala for selada, mesmo que consigam invadir o palácio."

"Não vou correr riscos, Percy." O Príncipe sentenciou. "Mesmo que nenhum feiticeiro tenha sido detectado ainda, não há como termos certeza de que não há nenhum entre eles. Fiquem os dois aqui, isso é uma ordem."

Os olhos do Príncipe voltaram-se para Merlin novamente e Merlin sentiu os pelos do braço eriçarem, antes que o Príncipe saísse da sala, cerrando as portas. Alguns segundos depois, um som agudo e metálico fez-se ouvir. Aparentemente eles estavam trancados lá dentro. Merlin notou então que alguns servos caminhavam pelo aposento, distribuindo água para os Selecionados.

"O que está acontecendo?" A voz de Gwen fez-se ouvir ao lado de Merlin e ele imediatamente virou-se para ela, confuso.

Merlin estava prestes a perguntar a que ela se referia quando se deu conta de que a maioria das conversas acontecera entre sussurros do outro lado da sala, exceto pelas breves palavras do Príncipe para tentar acalmar os Selecionados. Não era como se alguém mais ali dentro tivesse audição magicamente aguçada quando menos se esperava.

"Não faço ideia." Merlin fingiu decepção.

Ele olhou para os lados, analisando os Selecionados, até deparar-se com os olhos de Mordred sobre si e Merlin franziu o cenho quando o garoto sorriu para ele.

Merlin sabia que os rebeldes estavam contra A Seleção, afinal, ele havia sido informado que teriam que tomar cuidado a respeito de sua segurança, durante a visita de Cedric à sua casa. Mas jamais imaginara que os rebeldes fossem ousados o suficiente para invadir o palácio.

A Duquesa andava pelo salão, confortando os Selecionados. Sir. Leon e Sir. Percy postavam-se rigidamente um de cada lado da mesa da Família Real, enquanto os Selecionados se encolhiam atrás dela como uma espécie de escudo.

Sefa, Sophia e Beatrice choravam; Mab parecia estar em choque e Rose e Drea estavam com o olhar perdido. Cathryn, por sua vez, estava desmaiada no colo de Myror, enquanto este acariciava os cabelos dela, distraidamente, conversando com Julius Borden.

A Duquesa parecia bastante calma em sua tarefa, assim como os servos e os cavaleiros e Merlin se perguntou a quantos ataques eles teriam sobrevivido até então. Merlin sabia que não era a primeira nem segunda vez que o castelo era atacado, mas não imaginava que aquilo fosse algo tão recorrente que se tornasse uma coisa natural.

O Príncipe Arthur também parecia bem decidido ao sair da sala de jantar. Isso significava que ele já teria se colocado naquele tipo de perigo em outras ocasiões? Isso significava que ele tinha controle da situação? Ou Merlin deveria se preocupar com a segurança dele?

Teve que fechar os olhos com força, tentando se concentrar, tentando procurar a presença do Príncipe pelo castelo. Mas sua magia parecia não querer obedecê-lo de forma alguma, dando-lhe pequenos choques pelo corpo em resposta.

 _ _Acalme-se, jovem mago.__ A voz do dragão fez-se ouvir em sua mente.

 _ _Kilgharrah?__ Merlin ofegou, dentro de sua própria cabeça.

 _ _Não é momento para entrar em pânico.__ O Dragão sussurrou em resposta, como se acalmasse um bebê.

 _ _Ele está bem? Ele está seguro?__ Merlin desesperou-se. Sequer passou pela sua cabeça questionar o fato de estar engajado em uma conversa mental com um dragão aprisionado algumas dezenas de metros abaixo dos seus pés.

 _ _O destino dele ainda não foi cumprido, jovem mago.__

Merlin abriu os olhos, ofegante, mas quando fechou-os novamente, não conseguiu entrar em conexão com o dragão novamente, muito menos encontrar o Príncipe Arthur.

Merlin voltou sua atenção para os Selecionados então, tentando ocupar sua mente. Vivian e Eira conversavam, parecendo à vontade, copiando a postura da Duquesa, mas Merlin sabia que estavam mais nervosas do que gostariam de admitir. Mesmo assim, comparadas ao restante, elas eram a que mais se assemelhavam à Duquesa, naquele momento. Sem sombra de dúvidas, as duas escondiam muito bem suas emoções. A Própria Gwen não parava de chorar ao seu lado.

"Enxugue o rosto e endireite a postura." Merlin instruiu, quando a Duquesa se aproximou deles.

"O quê?" Gwen gemeu.

"Confie em mim." Merlin suplicou.

Gwen secou o rosto no vestido e endireitou a coluna, tocando o rosto, provavelmente checando a maquiagem. Então voltou-se para Merlin em busca de aprovação. Merlin só conseguiu assentir, antes que a Duquesa os alcançasse.

"Vocês estão bem?" A Duquesa perguntou, sentando-se a frente deles, como fizera com os grupos anteriores. Elena, que estava ao lado de Gwen, voltou sua atenção para a Duquesa também.

"Estava surtando um pouco, mas Merlin conseguiu me acalmar."

Merlin gemeu internamente. Estava tentando fazê-la parecer forte diante daquela situação de crise e ela falava aquilo?

"Não seja exagerada, Gwen." Merlin franziu os lábios, como se desdenhasse do comentário dela. "Eu estava muito mais aflito que você. Se alguém acalmou alguém aqui, foi você."

Merlin encarou-a como se dissesse __concorde comigo__.

"Acho que acabamos ajudando um ao outro a se acalmar, como no avião." Ela sorriu e Merlin acompanhou, imaginando que aquilo seria o máximo que conseguiria dela.

"Parece que vocês se tornaram amigos, afinal." A Duquesa sorriu, com carinho.

"Não tem como alguém não ser conquistado pela Gwen." Merlin sentiu-se grato por conseguir voltar a atenção da Duquesa para as qualidades da amiga. "Não é mesmo, Elena?"

Elena nunca havia conversado com Merlin diretamente e não sabia se a mulher levaria numa boa elogiar outro Selecionado dessa maneira, na primeira vez que conversavam com a Duquesa, mas preferia acreditar que Gwen a houvesse conquistado também.

"Ah, com certeza!" Elena concordou, sorridente. Ela provavelmente deveria estar feliz de ter sido incluída na conversa. "Gwen é uma garota adorável e Merlin é tão amável e humilde. É claro que os dois se tornariam amigos. Seria de se estranhar se eles não fossem."

Merlin e Gwen sorriram um para o outro, enquanto a Duquesa sorria para Elena, como se concordasse.

"Realmente, muito humilde." Ela assentiu. "Não é todo mundo que desperdiçaria um pedido para o Príncipe com os próprios criados, caso tivesse a chance."

"Não foi nenhum desperdício." Merlin deu de ombros, acanhado.

"Se fosse eu, teria pedido para ele me levar para cavalgar. Eu adoro cavalos." Elena disse, sorrindo.

"Arthur também gosta." A Duquesa ofereceu. "Vou sugerir que ele faça isso quando te convidar para um encontro."

Merlin remexeu-se, desconfortável. Por um momento esquecera que o Príncipe provavelmente teria encontros com todos os outros Selecionados.

"E você, Gwen, o que teria pedido?" A Duquesa voltou-se para Gwen. "Eu posso te chamar de Gwen, certo?"

"C-Claro." Gwen gaguejou e Merlin segurou sua mão, a fim de emprestar-lhe confiança. "Acho que teria pedido que meu irmão pudesse me visitar aqui no palácio. Faz tanto tempo que não o vejo." Ela respondeu, depois de pensar por um tempo. "Ele trabalha aqui na cidade."

"Isso eu não sei se poderei arranjar." A Duquesa disse em tom de desculpas. "Mas não custa nada tentar."

Os três sorriram para a Duquesa e ela levantou-se logo depois.

"Gostaria que nossa primeira conversa tivesse sido em melhores termos, mas fico feliz de tê-los conhecido mesmo assim. E não se preocupem, logo estará tudo resolvido." Ela disse de forma meiga, mas Merlin achou que podia ver um toque de incerteza em sua postura, agora que prestava mais atenção. Talvez no fundo ela também estivesse preocupada, só não deixava transparecer tão facilmente.

Afinal, o Príncipe estava lá fora e isso significava que ele, assim como os guardas e sabe-se lá quantos funcionários, não estavam em segurança. Ele se levantou e caminhou atrás da Duquesa, enquanto ela caminhava até o próximo grupo de Selecionados.

"Duquesa…" Merlin chamou, baixinho.

"Por favor, Merlin, não precisa tanta formalidade." Ela pediu, virando-se para ele. "Me chame apenas de Morgana quando estivermos a sós."

Merlin duvidava que fosse capaz de fazer aquilo, mas acenou em concordância.

"O Príncipe? Ele…?" Merlin não sabia como colocar suas preocupações em palavras.

Morgana alcançou as mãos de Merlin num gesto tranquilizador.

"Entendo sua preocupação, Merlin, mas ele é perfeitamente capaz de lidar com a situação." Ela sorriu, demonstrando mais confiança. "Ele é ótimo em situações de crise. Se alguém pode lidar com isso, esse alguém é o Príncipe Arthur."

"Certo." Merlin corou, sem saber o porquê. "E você?" Ele não conseguiu se segurar. "O que pediria numa aposta com o Príncipe." Esclareceu, quando a Duquesa franziu o cenho.

"Ah!" Ela abriu um amplo sorriso. "Um duelo de espadas."

"O quê?" Merlin arregalou os olhos e sorriu ao mesmo tempo, admirado.

"Ele foge de duelar comigo desde que completou treze anos e conseguiu ganhar de mim pela primeira vez." Ela suspirou. "Acho que tem medo de perder. Acho que isso iria ferir a masculinidade dele."

"Você sabe duelar com espadas?" Merlin perguntou, surpreso.

"É claro." A Duquesa pareceu muito orgulhosa daquilo. "Mas não conte a ele que eu disse que já ganhei dele em duelos. Ele me mataria."

Merlin tranquilizou-a, mesmo que achasse desnecessário. Provavelmente a próxima vez que se encontrasse com o Príncipe, ele o mandaria para casa, de qualquer forma. Merlin voltou para o lado de Gwen amuado, lembrando-se que o Príncipe ainda estava chateado com ele.

Não havia relógios na sala, mas Merlin suspeitava que passara-se aproximadamente uma hora para que viessem dizê-los que a situação fora controlada e que eles estavam liberados. Merlin queria perguntar a alguém se o Príncipe estava bem, mas seguiu os demais Selecionados em direção aos quartos, como foram instruídos. Deveriam almoçar todos em seus próprios quartos e permanecer lá até segunda ordem.

O quarto estava estranhamente vazio quando Merlin chegou. Merlin sentou-se na beirada da cama e encarou o armário por longos minutos, sem saber quanto tempo se passara ao certo, perguntando-se se seria uma atitude muito idiota sair do quarto para procurar por seus criados.

Quando duas batidas soaram à porta, Merlin colocou-se de pé rapidamente, esperando encontrar Gili se desculpando pelo atraso, mas deparou-se com o Príncipe parado à porta do quarto e não pôde se segurar, abraçando-o com força.

O Príncipe gemeu e suspirou e Merlin afastou-se quando percebeu que o loiro parecia estar com dor.

"Você está ferido?" Merlin perguntou, afoito.

"Apenas bati minhas costas." O Príncipe concedeu, parecendo querer acalmá-lo. "Posso entrar?"

"Claro." Merlin deu um passo para o lado e indicou-lhe o interior do aposento.

O Príncipe sentou-se na poltrona próxima à sacada e Merlin na cadeira em frente à penteadeira. Os dois evitavam os olhos um do outro, num silêncio desconfortável.

"Tudo bem com você?" O Príncipe finalmente perguntou, depois de quase um minuto de silêncio.

"Comigo?" Merlin soltou o ar pelo nariz, incapaz de conter o sarcasmo, mesmo com todo o nervosismo. "Foi você quem saiu para enfrentar os rebeldes. Eu fiquei preso junto com os outros, lembra?"

"Apenas responda à pergunta, Merlin." Arthur fez um gesto impaciente.

"Sim." Merlin assegurou, derrotado.

O Príncipe franziu o cenho.

"Você não parece estar bem."

"Aconteceu algo com meus criados?" Merlin perguntou, manifestando sua maior preocupação, agora que sabia que o Príncipe estava a salvo.

"Seus criados?" Ele perguntou com um tom de voz confuso.

"Sim, meus criados." Merlin disse, impaciente.

"Por que se importa tanto com eles, afinal." O Príncipe soou irritado.

"Eu os vejo todos os dias. Eles cuidam de mim e são boas pessoas." Merlin disse, como se desafiasse o Príncipe a discordar. "Por que não me importaria com eles?"

O Príncipe encarou Merlin por alguns instantes, como se procurasse algo mais, mas pareceu satisfeito com o que encontrou, pois seu semblante se suavizou.

"Eles devem estar escondidos. Também têm onde se refugiar, caso algo assim aconteça."

Merlin lembrou-se da passagem atrás do seu guarda-roupas – o Príncipe deveria estar se referindo a isso. Ainda assim, não estava convencido.

"Eles _devem_ estar escondidos? Você não tem certeza?"

"Os rebeldes nem chegaram a entrar no palácio." O Príncipe completou, carrancudo. "Além disso, nossos criados são treinados para momentos de crise como esse e alguns guardas são designados para garantir que todos estejam a salvo. O sistema de alarme foi destruído durante a última invasão, mas estamos fazendo o possível para consertá-lo o mais rápido possível." Seu rosto se suavizou, então. "Tenho certeza de que seus criados estão bem. Caso contrário, eu teria sido avisado"

Merlin suspirou, aliviado.

"E os guardas e outros funcionários?" Merlin voltou a se preocupar. "E os rebeldes?"

"Ninguém está gravemente ferido." O Príncipe assegurou. "E os rebeldes fugiram quando os soldados do exército estavam para chegar. Provavelmente perceberam que seriam presos se ficassem. Foi apenas uma troca de tiros a longa distância. Eles também jogaram comida estragada nos muros do palácio." O Príncipe parecia enojado ao dizer aquilo. "O exército está vistoriando a propriedade e o entorno, mas por enquanto estamos seguros."

Merlin não conseguia dar a devida atenção àquilo. __Troca de tiros? O Príncipe poderia ter sido baleado?__ Ele olhou para o chão, tentando aplacar o redemoinho de emoções em seu peito.

"Merlin." O Príncipe chamou.

Merlin levantou o rosto, sentindo um frio na barriga repentino.

"Arthur…" Merlin sussurrou.

O Príncipe empertigou-se na poltrona, surpreso de ser tratado com tanta familiaridade.

"Me desculpe." Merlin apressou-se em dizer. "Eu não deveria…"

"Não." Arthur sorriu. "Eu gostei. Quase ninguém me chama assim."

Merlin engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar novamente.

"Sobre a noite passada, sinto muito por ter te agredido."

A expressão do Príncipe se fechou novamente.

"Por que você fez aquilo?" Ele perguntou, magoado. "Não é como se eu tivesse feito algo para merecer sua desconfiança!"

"Eu sei!" Merlin justificou-se. "Eu entrei em pânico!"

" _Por quê?_ " Arthur insistiu.

Merlin baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos.

"É só que quando foram nos preparar para a viagem, disseram que eu jamais poderia rejeitar você. Não importa o que me pedisse. Em nenhuma hipótese."

O Príncipe colocou-se de pé, parecendo furioso.

"O quê?"

"Desculpe." Merlin encolheu-se na cadeira, assustado com a intensidade da reação.

Até o dia anterior, Merlin achava que Arthur tinha ciência daquilo, mesmo que a ordem não tivesse partido diretamente dele. Agora, tinha suas dúvidas. O Príncipe realmente não fizera nada para merecer sua desconfiança e sua indignação somente fazia atestar a favor do seu caráter.

Arthur inspirou e expirou fundo algumas vezes, as narinas dilatadas, antes de esconder o rosto atrás de uma das mãos, aparentemente envergonhado.

"Sou eu quem deveria pedir desculpas." Ele disse, ainda com a mão sobre o rosto. "Eu jamais…"

"Eu sei." Merlin apressou-se em assegurar. "Agora eu sei!" Ele insistiu. "Pelo que ele me disse, parecia que você não mediria esforços para fazer alguns avanços. Quer dizer… você tem vinte e três anos, dispensou todos os guardas e cinegrafistas… eu fiquei com medo."

"Gwaine ainda estava lá, Merlin." O Príncipe ainda soava magoado. "Além disso, estávamos em público."

"Desculpe." Merlin pediu, novamente.

Arthur balançou a cabeça, parecendo humilhado e incrédulo com a situação.

"Disseram isso a todos?" Ele perguntou de repente, arregalando os olhos.

"Não sei." Merlin admitiu.

"Qual era o nome do funcionário?" O Príncipe exigiu.

"O que você fará?" Merlin remexeu-se, desconfortável. Não queria que ninguém fosse demitido por sua culpa.

"Isso cabe a mim decidir." Arthur continuou, inabalado. Quando Merlin permaneceu em silêncio ele prosseguiu. "Não importa, tenho outros meios de descobrir."

O Príncipe parecia mais calmo quando voltou a sentar-se na poltrona, o silêncio desconfortável retornou ao quarto, no entanto, e Merlin remexeu-se na cadeira. Arthur sorriu sarcástico para si mesmo, algum tempo depois, meneando a cabeça.

"Que foi?" Merlin perguntou.

"Não acredito que levei uma joelhada _lá_ por algo que nem é culpa minha." Ele ainda parecia magoado, porém menos irritado.

"Eu acertei sua coxa." Merlin protestou.

"Claro." Arthur zombou. "Um homem não precisa de tanto tempo para se recuperar de uma joelhada na coxa." Ele argumentou.

Merlin teve que pressionar os lábios para não rir.

"Cristo! Você está achando graça disso." Arthur disse, entre revoltado e divertido.

"Desculpe." Merlin pediu novamente, escondendo um sorriso por trás da mão. "Por rir e pela joelhada."

O Príncipe acompanhou-o com um sorriso e Merlin agradeceu por ser perdoado assim tão facilmente, ele não sabia se aceitaria tão bem a situação caso alguém tivesse pensado aquilo dele.

"Já falou com os outros Selecionados?" Merlin perguntou, querendo urgentemente mudar de assunto.

"Alguns." Ele admitiu, parecendo derrotado. "Mas confesso que não tenho a menor ideia do que dizer a eles."

"Apenas converse com eles, como está fazendo comigo." Merlin sugeriu.

"Creio que não seja tão fácil com os outros." Arthur encarou-o e Merlin engoliu em seco. "Duas já me perguntaram se eu as deixaria ir embora amanhã."

"Pensei que não tínhamos permissão para fazer isso." Merlin disse, surpreso.

"Não manterei ninguém aqui contra a própria vontade." Merlin pôde sentir novamente uma sugestão de mágoa na voz do Príncipe. "Já disse que não quero me casar com alguém que não queira estar ao meu lado."

"Talvez elas mudem de ideia." Merlin tentou passar confiança.

"Talvez." Arthur concordou, não parecendo muito confiante nas próprias palavras. "E você? Está suficientemente assustado para sair?" Ele tentou soar brincalhão, mas Merlin notou a apreensão em sua voz.

"Para ser sincero, achei que me mandaria embora depois do café da manhã." Ele admitiu.

"Eu jamais faria isso." O Príncipe assegurou. "Estava irritado com você e confesso que um tanto ofendido, mas eu te fiz uma promessa e não costumo faltar com minha palavra."

"Eu não julgaria você por isso depois do que fiz." Merlin abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

"Mas agora entendo porque você fez o que fez." Arthur admitiu. "E apesar de me irritar que você imaginasse que eu sequer… enfim, o que quero dizer, é que desejo que fique."

Ele sorriu, inseguro, e Merlin devolveu o sorriso.

"Mas você não respondeu." Ele disse, inclinando-se para frente e colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos – Merlin percebeu que Arthur fazia aquilo quando se sentia inseguro, se inclinava em direção a pessoa, como que pressionando-a a dizer o que ele queria. Ele esticou um pouco as costas, fazendo uma leve careta e suspirando ao fechar os olhos. "Vai ficar?" Completou, quando abriu os olhos.

Merlin analisou a situação. A ideia era tentadora. Em casa, ele não estaria em risco de ser atacado por rebeldes – ou melhor, teria menos risco – e também não estaria praticando magia no palácio, onde qualquer um poderia vê-lo. Os outros Selecionados dificilmente se importavam com Merlin, com exceção de Gwen, é claro, e as roupas que era obrigado a vestir simplesmente o faziam se sentir desconfortável. Mas Merlin sabia que deveria permanecer, por sua mãe e Will, sem contar o fato que ele sentiria muita falta da comida.

Em contrapartida, o Príncipe Arthur parecia meio perdido e Merlin tinha prometido ajudá-lo. Talvez pudesse até influenciar a escolha da futura rainha, no final das contas.

"Enquanto você não me enxotar, vou ficando por aqui, _Arthur_." Merlin gracejou.

O Príncipe sorriu, parecendo aliviado. Seus olhos brilhavam de excitação.

"Fico feliz. Se você fosse embora, eu provavelmente ficaria perdido nessa competição."

"Não exagere." Merlin girou os olhos, divertido.

"Não é exagero." O Príncipe sorriu, sincero.

Merlin devolveu o sorriso, acanhado, brincando com o encosto da cadeira em que estava sentado.

"Merlin, poderia me fazer um favor?" O Príncipe pediu de repente e Merlin assentiu. "Para todos os efeitos, passamos muito tempo juntos ontem. Se alguém perguntar, você poderia explicar que eu não… que jamais…"

Merlin sentiu-se culpado então, por não esclarecer aos demais Selecionados àquela manhã que Arthur fora um cavalheiro, quando lhe perguntaram como ele havia se comportado. Mas tratou de fazer uma nota mental para deixar isso claro na próxima oportunidade que tivesse.

"Claro." Merlin assegurou. "E sinto muito mesmo pelo que aconteceu."

"Eu já disse que quem lhe deve desculpas sou eu." O Príncipe disse, como se não aceitasse discussões sobre aquilo novamente. "De qualquer forma, deveria saber que se um dos Selecionados fosse desobedecer uma ordem, seria você."

Os dois trocaram sorrisos e o Príncipe levantou, caminhando até a sacada e abrindo as portas.

"Como você fez isso?" Merlin disse, colocando-se de pé.

"O quê?" Arthur parecia confuso, ao virar-se para encarar Merlin, já na sacada.

"Como abriu as portas?" Merlin perguntou, afoito, quando encontrou-se com o Príncipe do lado de fora. "Elas estavam trancadas."

"Com isto." O Príncipe sacudiu uma chave presa a um pequeno cordão dourado trançado. "Pedi a chave da sacada antes do nosso encontro ontem." Ele coçou o pescoço, evitando os olhos de Merlin. "Achei que poderia te entregar, já que você se sente sufocado dentro do palácio."

"Arthur, isso…" Merlin tentou encontrar as palavras adequadas, mas agradecer não parecia o suficiente, não depois da noite anterior.

"Só peço que não as deixe abertas o tempo todo." O Príncipe advertiu. "Jamais me perdoaria se você fosse um alvo dos rebeldes."

"Quem são eles, afinal?" Merlin perguntou, curioso.

"Os rebeldes?" Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Por que deseja saber?"

"Porque eu gostaria de saber o que as pessoas que me atacaram querem." Merlin cruzou os braços frente ao peito. "Não é exigir demais uma explicação, é?"

O Príncipe meneou a cabeça, parecendo cansado, antes de apoiar os cotovelos sobre o parapeito e suspirar.

"Por mais que queira, não posso responder a todas as suas perguntas." O Príncipe parecia cansado ao dizer aquilo. "Não ainda."

"Tudo bem." Merlin suspirou dramaticamente.

O Príncipe bufou, antes de morder o lábio.

"Você não pode comentar com ninguém o que vou te dizer." Ele disse em tom rígido, virando-se para Merlin e corrigindo sua postura, parecendo contrariado consigo mesmo.

"Eu juro." Merlin disse, oferecendo o dedo mínimo para Arthur, que franziu o cenho.

Merlin girou os olhos antes de pegar a mão direita do Príncipe e soltar o dedo mínimo do punho fechado, enlaçando com seu próprio.

"O que isso deveria significar?" O Príncipe arqueou uma sobrancelha, parecendo divertido.

"Cristo." Merlin gemeu. "Tenho muito a te ensinar para você se tornar um ser humano normal."

"Ei!" Arthur soou afrontado. Provavelmente ninguém lhe dissera algo do tipo antes.

"Isso significa que estamos fazendo uma promessa, um compromisso inquebrável." Merlin sentiu sua mão formigar.

"Só porque estamos com nossos dedos juntos?" O Príncipe arqueou uma sobrancelha, cético. Mas logo franziu o cenho, encarando os olhos de Merlin com atenção.

"Óbvio que não." Merlin girou os olhos. "É apenas um gesto para simbolizar meu comprometimento."

Arthur continuava com o cenho franzido, mas agora voltara a arquear a sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo e torcia os lábios, como se tentasse decifrar algo. Merlin riu com gosto, diante da careta não intencional que o Príncipe estava fazendo e o semblante de Arthur suavizou levemente. Merlin notou que Arthur tentava não rir também, ao voltar a se apoiar no parapeito.

"Depende de qual grupo de rebeldes você queira saber." Ele explicou, parecendo mais calmo.

"Quer dizer que há mais de um grupo." Merlin meio perguntou, meio afirmou.

Merlin sentiu os braços ficarem dormentes. __Droga! Esse não é o momento para deixar minha__ _ _magia se rebelar.__ Se o Príncipe percebesse que ele tinha magia, estaria perdido.

"Você está seguro aqui." Arthur assegurou, interpretando a reação de Merlin como medo, provavelmente. "Não deixarei que nada aconteça a nenhum de vocês." Mas Merlin não queria aquilo também. Não queria que ninguém se colocasse em perigo, muito menos Arthur.

"Quantos grupos existem?" Merlin perguntou, a fim de distrair o Príncipe.

"Alguns." Ele disse, de maneira evasiva. "Mas apenas três são organizados. Os que nos atacaram hoje faziam parte de um grupo denominado 'Saqueadores'. Eles são os que estão mais próximos da capital e são liderados por Tristan, um Oito que conseguiu vários simpatizantes nos últimos anos."

"E o que eles querem?" Merlin atreveu-se a perguntar, quando percebeu que o Príncipe não daria mais informações, caso não o fizesse.

"Por que você tem que ser tão curioso?" Arthur soou frustrado.

"Vamos! Me diga! De amigo para amigo!" Merlin apelou, quando percebeu que Arthur não cederia.

"Eles são contra a monarquia." Arthur pareceu irritado ao admitir isso. "Acreditam que minha família não tem mais direitos de estar à frente das decisões de toda a nação que qualquer outra pessoa, independente do nascimento."

"Então eles não retrocederão, a menos que consigam tirar vocês do poder?" Merlin engoliu em seco, não querendo imaginar o que isso poderia significar para Arthur. Se um grupo queria tirar os Pendragon do poder, isso significava que eles queriam matá-los?

"Eles vivem em situação precária, entre as divisas de _East Anglia_ e _South East_. As únicas coisas que existem lá são ruínas agora e dizem que o ar é tóxico. Eles roubam comida, roupas e outras coisas, por isso os chamamos de Saqueadores. Ninguém sabe exatamente como sobrevivem nestas condições. Suspeito que vivam migrando, na verdade, mas essa é uma teoria que ninguém parece dar ouvidos." O Príncipe suspirou e Merlin teve que se segurar para não colocar uma mão sobre seu ombro. Jamais imaginara que Arthur vivia sobre tanta pressão, até então. "Eles não costumam ferir ninguém e seus ataques são modestos." Arthur continuou a dizer, como que perdido em pensamentos. "Ultimamente o líder tem mandado mensagens, exigindo a dissolução das castas."

Merlin ofegou e o Príncipe voltou-se para ele.

"Aposto que você concorda com eles." Arthur soou amargo, quando voltou a encarar o jardim.

"E o que vocês farão?" Merlin ignorou o tom de voz de Arthur.

"Meu pai acredita que deveríamos atacá-los com todas as nossas forças e eliminar esse foco de rebelião." O tom de voz do Príncipe deixava claro que ele não concordava com aquilo, mas Merlin achava que Arthur jamais admitiria isso em voz alta.

"O que _você_ acredita?" Merlin atreveu-se a perguntar, alguns instantes depois.

"Por que quer saber?" Arthur parecia cansado novamente.

"Por que sua opinião importa para mim." Merlin deu de ombros.

"Não posso deixar isso acontecer." Arthur voltou sua atenção para Merlin, como que mesmerizado pelas palavras. "Existem mulheres e crianças lá. Pessoas que fugiram de suas cidades porque não tinham mais a quem recorrer. Não deveríamos puni-los porque não fomos capazes de protegê-los."

Merlin sentiu um calor espalhar-se pelo peito, tocado pelas palavras do Príncipe.

"Tenho conseguido impedir que isso aconteça até agora, com o apoio de alguns conselheiros." Arthur voltou a dizer. "Meu argumento é que estaríamos vulneráveis a ataques dos grupos de feiticeiros se concentrarmos tantos esforços nos Saqueadores."

"Feiticeiros?" Merlin engoliu em seco, apreensivo.

"Sim. Os outros dois grupos." O príncipe assentiu, como se não quisesse discutir aquilo.

"O que faz deles diferentes, além de serem feiticeiros." Merlin reuniu toda coragem em si para perguntar aquilo.

"Eles são mais… letais." O Príncipe concedeu, mesmo que relutante.

Merlin estremeceu, não querendo aceitar aquilo. Não seria de admirar que as leis contra a prática de magia fossem tão rígidas, se aquilo fosse verdade.

"Letais?" Merlin perguntou, não querendo admitir a derrota.

"Bem… o grupo de Alvarr é diferente." O Príncipe pareceu cansado, novamente. "Eles estão muito longe de nós. São o maior grupo. Eles são druidas e vivem na floresta negra, ao sul. Meu pai já comandou várias tropas em expedição por lá, mas ninguém consegue encontrá-los. Acho que usam magia para impedirem que cheguemos perto demais."

"Se o grupo deles é tão grande, porque não atacam vocês?" Merlin pegou-se questionando.

"Eu não sei, sinceramente." Arthur meneou a cabeça e Merlin percebeu que o loiro estava exausto, não apenas cansado. "Acho que são pacifistas."

"Feiticeiros pacifistas?" Merlin teve que lutar contra a esperança que brotava em seu peito para não soar tão eufórico quanto se sentia. "Você realmente acredita nisso?"

"Eu sei. É idiota." O Príncipe desviou os olhos de Merlin. "Mas acho que nem todo feiticeiro é mau por natureza. Se ao menos eles entendessem que a magia corrompe e negassem essas práticas."

Merlin sentiu seu estômago despencar e afastou-se um passo do Príncipe.

"Tenho medo do que possa acontecer se eles se tornarem como o grupo das Sacerdotisas." Arthur continuou, aparentemente alheio ao tumulto interno de Merlin.

"Sacerdotisas." Merlin lutou para conseguir sussurrar.

"As Sacerdotisas da antiga religião." Arthur soou sombrio. "Nem todos os seguidores são mulheres, mas eles se autodenominam assim porque a líder acredita que somente as mulheres podem alcançar a espiritualidade máxima na religião deles, conquistando um poder acima dos outros feiticeiros comuns e se tornando Sacerdotisas dos deuses."

Merlin franziu o cenho diante daquelas palavras. Quem diria que poderia aprender mais sobre magia com Arthur Pendragon, dentre todas as pessoas.

"Eu não deveria ter te contado isso." Arthur disse como se só então percebesse o que fizera.

"Não se preocupe." Merlin pediu. "Não contarei a ninguém, prometo."

O Príncipe encarou-o por alguns instantes, antes de assentir.

"Nimueh, a líder das Sacerdotisas, comanda ataques apenas duas vezes por ano." Arthur rangeu os dentes. "Todos tentam evitar que eu saiba as estatísticas, mas não sou idiota: quando eles atacam, pessoas morrem." Merlin ofegou, o que atraiu os olhos do Príncipe. "Para nossa sorte, são o menor dos grupos e não se atrevem a virem em pessoa."

Merlin franziu o cenho, confuso.

"Eles tem outras maneiras de atingirem o objetivo." Arthur engoliu em seco, parecendo assustado pela primeira vez desde que começara a explicar as coisas para Merlin. "Enfeitiçam outras pessoas, pessoas inocentes, para nos atacarem no lugar de vir por si mesmos, como os covardes que são. Quando essas pessoas não morrem, acordam dias depois, sem lembranças dos últimos meses. Gaius, o médico da corte, já confirmou que é uma espécie de poção que eles fazem para controlá-los, detectou rastros dela na corrente sanguínea de todos eles." Ele parou por um segundo, antes de continuar. "Certa vez, as Sacerdotisas colocaram uma besta numa das nascentes de água que abastecem a capital e pessoas adoeceram e morreram durante semanas até que descobríssemos a causa." Merlin notou como Arthur parecia culpado ao dizer aquilo. "Outra vez, substituíram um cálice de ouro, presente do Lord Bayard, por uma réplica envenenada e isso quase causou uma guerra com a Mércia."

"Como eles conseguiram fazer isso?" Merlin arregalou os olhos.

"Não sei." Arthur deu de ombros. "Mas se Gaius não tivesse descoberto o antídoto, eu provavelmente estaria morto. Você poderia imaginar a confusão…"

"Você?" Merlin ofegou.

"Sim." O Príncipe franziu o cenho. "O presente era pra mim."

Merlin engoliu em seco. Quantas vezes a vida do Príncipe já estivera em risco, afinal? Quantas vezes ele fora alvo de atentados como aquele sem que as pessoas lá fora sequer imaginassem o que se passava?

"Não entendi ainda. O que eles querem?"

"Nos derrubar." Ele disse simplesmente, após respirar fundo. "Os Saqueadores apenas fazem protestos e os Druidas preferem evitar confrontos com Camelot. Mas as Sacerdotisas não descansarão enquanto não tomarem o trono. Nimueh proclama para seus seguidores que apenas uma Sacerdotisa dos deuses deveria se sentar no trono de Camelot e governar a nação. Ela quer a volta da antiga religião e o trono de Camelot."

Merlin achava que entendia agora: Nimueh queria a volta da magia e a saída da Família Real do Poder; Tristan queria a queda do sistema de castas e também acabar com a monarquia, mas talvez estivesse aberto a negociações; e Alvarr parecia querer paz, apenas. Merlin suspirou, percebendo que tudo aquilo era bem mais confuso do que parecia para um leigo.

"Você vai encontrar uma saída." Merlin colocou uma mão sobre o braço do Príncipe, quando percebeu que Arthur olhava perdido para o céu, apoiado sobre o parapeito.

"De repente você parece ter fé na minha capacidade de liderar a nação?" Arthur brincou, parecendo encabulado.

"Você foi criado para exercer essa função. Seria muita incompetência sua não ser capaz de encontrar uma solução." Merlin devolveu no mesmo tom brincalhão.

"Ora, seu…!" O Príncipe pestanejou, entre afrontado e divertido.

Os dois sorriram juntos e Merlin se deu conta de que se Arthur fosse apenas Arthur Pendragon e não o Príncipe Arthur, futuro Rei de Camelot, ele seria o tipo de pessoa que Merlin gostaria de ter como vizinho, o garoto da casa ao lado, com quem poderia fazer amizade e se apaixonar, como qualquer outro. Tão rápido quanto aquele pensamento veio, Merlin tratou de afastá-lo, receoso de onde aquele tipo de divagação poderia levá-lo.

Quando encarou o Príncipe, foi para constatar que ele havia se aproximado um passo de Merlin e o encarava com dúvida. Merlin engoliu em seco e estava pronto para se afastar, quando duas batidas fizeram-se ouvir à porta.

"Entre." Merlin disse, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do Príncipe.

"Alteza!" A voz de Gili fez com que Merlin desviasse os olhos na direção de seus criados, que estavam espremidos sob o umbral da porta, no meio de uma reverência, aparentemente sem saber se entravam ou se fechavam a porta. "Desculpe-nos. Não sabíamos que estava aqui."

Merlin correu até eles, abraçando cada um, notando que Daegal tremia levemente, mas não teve tempo para perguntar nada, pois Arthur limpou a garganta, às suas costas. Quando virou-se, foi para se deparar com o rosto sério do Príncipe.

"Acho que vou deixar que aproveite sua refeição em paz, Sr. Emrys." Ele disse em tom formal.

"Eu te acompanho até o lado de fora, Alteza." Merlin gaguejou, ignorando os criados, que faziam reverências novamente. Arthur, entretanto, parecia nem notar a comoção que os três provocavam ao entrar no quarto. "Tem certeza que não deseja almoçar comigo?" Merlin ofereceu, quando fechou a porta atrás de si.

O Príncipe pareceu emocionado com o convite, seu rosto abrindo-se num enorme sorriso.

"Por mais que deseje, temo que deva checar se os demais Selecionados estão precisando de algo." Ele disse, mas o sorriso ainda riscava seu rosto de um lado a outro.

"Ah, sim." Merlin disse, sorrindo de volta. Não queria soar decepcionado, apesar de estar. "Imagino que ainda terá um longo dia pela frente, ouvindo reclamações e choramingos."

"Alguma sugestão de alguém que não esteja nessas condições, _parceiro_?"

Merlin fingiu pensar por um momento, embora já soubesse quem indicaria. Gwen já estava bem mais calma, quando saíram da sala de jantar e algum tempo em seu quarto deveria tê-la acalmado mais ainda. Com sorte, sua refeição deveria estar chegando em seu quarto naquele momento e seria rude da parte do Príncipe negar acompanhá-la no almoço, caso ela tivesse o bom senso de convidá-lo.

"Já falou com Gwen? Guinevere, a morena de cabelos cacheados." Merlin ofereceu, quando uma leve ruga formou-se na testa do Príncipe. "Ela é um doce, muito meiga e adora filmes. Se não souber o que conversar, apenas pergunte qual o filme preferido dela e esteja pronto para ouvi-la falar por horas sobre _A coragem de um jovem coração apaixonado_ , Alteza."

Merlin sorriu, mas o Príncipe não acompanhou-o, seu cenho franzido.

"Que foi?" Merlin estranhou.

"Prefiro quando me chama de Arthur." Ele disse, fitando os olhos de Merlin quase como se aquilo fosse uma ordem.

"Você vai deixar todos os Selecionados falarem assim com você?" Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha. "As pessoas não acharão estranho?"

"Estamos a sós." Arthur pareceu decidido sobre o assunto. "Na frente do meu pai e dos demais, peço que se refira a mim da maneira adequada."

"Ok." Merlin deu de ombros, julgando o pedido pertinente. "Mas quando pedir isso para os outros, seja mais suave nas palavras, eles podem ficar magoados."

"Não se preocupe, não planejo conceder liberdades aos outros ainda." O Príncipe pareceu irritado.

"Por quê?" Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Por que eles não são meus amigos."

"Mas podem ser mais do que isso um dia." Merlin desafiou.

"Cristo." Arthur colocou a mão direita sobre os olhos, massageando as têmporas com o dedo médio e o polegar. "Você é impossível." Ele completou, parecendo frustrado e deu as costas, não esperando por uma resposta.

"Ei!" Merlin puxou o braço dele e Arthur se encolheu em claro desconforto. "Desculpe, esqueci que você está machucado."

O Príncipe limitou-se a encará-lo, reprimindo uma careta de dor.

"Você não deveria ir até Gaius ver isso?" Merlin sugeriu.

"Eu passei lá antes de vir conversar com vocês." Ele disse, evasivo. "Os analgésicos que ele me deu não devem ter feito efeito ainda."

"Como você se machucou, afinal de contas?" Merlin perguntou, confuso. "Não estavam apenas trocando tiros a distância?"

"Eu… caí." Arthur disse, e Merlin duvidou que aquilo fosse verdade, pelo modo como ele evitava o olhar de Merlin. Mas talvez ele estivesse apenas com vergonha de ter se machucado daquela maneira, portanto Merlin não insistiu.

"Se quer que eu te chame de Arthur, então pare de me chamar de Sr. Emrys. Já pedi disso." Merlin mudou de assunto, notando o desconforto do outro.

"Quando foi que eu te chamei assim?" Arthur parecia confuso.

"Agora há pouco." Merlin indicou a porta do seu quarto, balançando o polegar por sobre o ombro.

"Seus criados estavam lá." Arthur disse, exasperado.

"Bem… você é meu amigo, não deveria se preocupar em se manter tão formal, já que seu título permite que me chame como desejar." Merlin cruzou os braços frente ao peito, como quem não dava alternativa.

"Certo." Arthur suspirou, parecendo ao mesmo tempo satisfeito e contrariado. "Mas não posso fazê-lo na frente do meu pai." Ele completou em tom de desculpas.

"Tudo bem." Merlin deu de ombros novamente. "Não precisa falar comigo na frente do seu pai, de qualquer forma. Não preciso da atenção do Rei sobre mim."

"Por quê?" Arthur franziu o cenho.

"Ele me dá medo." Merlin conteve um calafrio ao dizer aquilo.

Arthur escondeu um sorriso atrás de um dos punhos e Merlin estava pronto para mandá-lo parar de ser um idiota, quando o Príncipe se manifestou, ainda sorrindo.

"Ele também me dá medo, às vezes." Arthur disse, em tom sincero. "Mas você acaba se acostumando."

"Duvido que isso aconteça algum dia." Merlin fez uma careta, ciente de que o tipo de medo que Arthur poderia ter do pai era completamente diferente do seu.

Arthur deu uma risadinha e pegou a mão de Merlin, depositando um beijo no dorso, como na primeira vez que se encontraram e Merlin sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

"Vou deixar que você aproveite sua refeição, Merlin." Ele disse, encarando Merlin com intensidade. "Espero nos vermos amanhã."

Merlin abriu a boca algumas vezes e gaguejou, mas não conseguiu dizer nada e Arthur afastou-se em direção ao corredor que levava ao quarto de Gwen. Merlin permaneceu ali por alguns minutos, mordendo o lábio inferior e perguntando-se se havia perdido algo, antes de menear a cabeça e entrar em seu quarto.

Os pensamentos confusos foram expulsos imediatamente da cabeça de Merlin. Gili e Kara estavam agachados ao lado de Daegal que parecia tremer dos pés a cabeça. Seu rosto estava vermelho e lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas.

"Acalme-se Daegal, tenho certeza que o Príncipe não percebeu." Gili dizia em voz baixa enquanto acariciava os cabelos desgrenhados de Daegal.

"Já passou. Ninguém se feriu. Você está seguro." Murmurava Kara, segurando a mão tensa do garoto entre as dela.

Merlin ficou chocado demais para dizer algo, sentindo-se um intruso em seu próprio quarto. Já estava saindo de fininho, decidido a esperar no corredor, quando Daegal levantou os olhos, encontrando seu olhar.

"P-p-perdão, senhor, p-perdão." Ele gaguejou, colocando-se de pé, Kara e Gili acompanhando seu movimento como que levados por ele.

Merlin franziu o cenho ao notar a apreensão no rosto dos três.

"Você está bem?" Merlin perguntou antes de fechar a porta para que ninguém pudesse ouvi-los.

Daegal tentou dizer algo, mas não conseguiu juntar as palavras. As lágrimas e os tremores tomavam conta de seu corpo.

"Ele ficará bem, senhor." Gili garantiu. "Leva algumas horas, mas ele sempre acaba se acalmando depois que tudo volta ao normal. Se continuar neste estado, podemos levá-lo para a ala hospitalar."

"Claro." Merlin disse, imediatamente, mas Daegal pareceu tremer com mais intensidade com isso, tentando em vão segurar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto.

"Ele não quer ter que ir à ala hospitalar." Kara esclareceu num sussurro, quando notou a dúvida no rosto de Merlin. "Se eles julgam que não servimos como criados, acabam nos escondendo na lavanderia ou na cozinha. E Daegal gosta tanto daqui."

Merlin se perguntava se ela achava que estava sendo discreta, afinal, estavam todos ao redor de Daegal, poderiam falar o mais baixo possível, o garoto ainda seria capaz de ouvir tudo que diziam.

"P-p-por favor, senhor… e-eu posso… sei q-que…" Daegal começou a se lamuriar novamente.

"Por que ele está assim?" Merlin questionou, aflito. "Ele parecia bem, até alguns minutos atrás."

"Viu, Daegal? Nem o Sr. Emrys percebeu." Ela insistiu. "O Príncipe também não notou, eu prometo."

Mas isso não pareceu acalmá-lo.

"Ninguém vai denunciá-lo, Daegal." Merlin garantiu, tentando remediar a situação, depois se dirigiu aos outros dois: "Kara, vá até a enfermaria e peça ao Dr. Gaius um calmante. Diga que ainda não me recuperei do susto do ataque e desejo algo para dormir." Ele esclareceu, ao notar os olhos arregalados de Daegal.

Kara saiu apressada para fora do quarto e Merlin voltou sua atenção para Gili.

"Gili, me ajude a tirar essas roupas suadas dele e dar um banho. Depois podemos encontrar algo mais confortável no meu guarda-roupas e colocá-lo na cama."

Merlin notou o queixo de Gili cair, mas ignorou aquilo, colocando um braço ao redor da cintura de Daegal e indicando com o olhar que Gili fizesse o mesmo. Tirar as roupas do garoto no banheiro não fora uma tarefa fácil, pois quando ele parava de tremer, começava a soluçar dizendo que Merlin não deveria estar fazendo aquilo. Ao final, tanto Merlin quanto Gili estavam ensopados.

Quando retornaram ao quarto, Kara esperava pacientemente, em pé ao lado da cama. Merlin convenceu Daegal a tomar o remédio e os três colocaram-se a trocar as roupas do garoto, o tempo todo Gili e Kara trocando olhares estranhos entre si. Deu mais trabalho para colocá-lo debaixo das cobertas, mas quando Merlin ameaçou dizer ao próprio Príncipe que Daegal não estava obedecendo suas ordens, o adolescente cedeu, deslizando para o conforto da cama. Logo, os tremores pareceram se aliviar e ele mantinha os olhos fixos no dossel da cama, até que começou a oscilar as pálpebras, alguns minutos depois.

Kara sentou-se à beira da cama e começou a cantar baixinho uma música que Merlin não conhecia, como se ninasse Daegal. Merlin puxou Gili para a sacada, longe dos ouvidos de Daegal.

"O que aconteceu?" Merlin perguntou, afoito. "Arthur me garantiu que ninguém havia entrado no palácio."

Gili piscou, parecendo surpreso com as palavras de Merlin e Merlin arregalou os olhos, percebendo como se referira ao Príncipe.

"O Príncipe Arthur me disse que os rebeldes não haviam entrado no palácio." Ele se corrigiu, mas ainda queria saber se Arthur havia mentido ou não.

"Não, senhor. Não se preocupe." Gili assegurou. "Daegal fica assim toda vez que os rebeldes vêm. Às vezes, apenas falar neles faz com que comece a tremer. Ele…"

Gili abaixou a cabeça, olhando para os próprios sapatos brilhosos, tentando decidir se deveria ou não continuar. Merlin não queria se intrometer, mas gostaria de entender. Quem sabe assim poderia ajudar mais.

"Eu ordeno que me diga, Gili." Merlin disse, tentando soar o mais próximo do tom formal do Príncipe Arthur.

Gili respirou fundo.

"A maioria de nós nasceu aqui." Ele começou a dizer, depois de limpar a garganta. "Eu sou filho de um mordomo e uma cozinheira. Mas alguns vêm de fora. Como é o caso de Daegal e Kara. Ela veio do sul, era uma órfã e batalhou muito para chegar aqui e conseguir uma vaga no castelo. Parecia decidida a chegar ao topo e o topo para um Seis é aqui, no palácio, mesmo que seja como um criado."

Merlin acenou em concordância, entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

"Daegal…" Gili fez uma pausa. "Daegal, foi vendido ao palácio."

"Vendido?" Merlin guinchou. "Como assim? Não há escravos em Camelot. É contra a lei."

"Oficialmente, sim. Mas isso não quer dizer nada para algumas pessoas." Gili disse, pesaroso. "A família de Daegal precisava de dinheiro para a cirurgia da mãe e ele e o pai ofereceram seus serviços para uma família Três. Mas a mãe dele nunca melhorou e eles não conseguiram pagar a dívida. Daegal e o pai serviram a família por anos. Pelo que sei, a vida deles não era muito melhor do que a de animais em estábulos. Mas o filho da família se afeiçoou a Daegal e, às vezes, o amor não distingue as castas, mas a distância entre um Seis e um Três é muito grande. Quando a mãe do rapaz descobriu sobre os dois, vendeu Daegal e o pai para o palácio. Eu me lembro de quando chegou aqui, há dois anos. Ele chorou por vários dias."

Merlin olhou para Daegal, perguntando-se se ele ainda amava o tal rapaz. A história de amor dele não se distanciava tanto da de Will, duas pessoas que se amavam e não podiam ficar juntas por causa de suas castas. Mas Merlin podia notar a grande diferença, Will havia tomado sua decisão, enquanto Daegal fora separado da pessoa que amava sem poder ter escolha naquilo.

"O pai dele trabalha no estábulo. Não é forte nem rápido, mas tem uma dedicação incrível. E Daegal se tornou um criado. Sei que parece uma tolice para você, mas ele se sente muito honrado em ser um criado no palácio."

"Não é tolice." Merlin assegurou. "Eu entendo. Sei exatamente como é."

Merlin notou como Gili o olhou com respeito e compreensão mútua. Talvez fosse difícil para o criado enxergasse isso, mas Merlin faria questão de lembrá-los que ele não era diferente dos três.

"Somos a linha de frente, considerados suficientemente aptos, inteligentes e bonitos para sermos vistos por qualquer visitante. Levamos nosso trabalho muito a sério porque, se fizermos alguma besteira, acabamos na cozinha, onde as mãos ficam ocupadas o tempo todo, ou na lavanderia, onde a quantidade de trabalho de um dia pode te levar a exaustão. Podemos acabar nos jardins ou recolhendo lenha e ainda podemos ser realocados no esquadrão da noite, tendo que manter os corredores, salões e banheiros em ordem sem sermos vistos pelos demais." Gili suspirou. "Ser criado não é sempre fácil."

"Eu sei." Merlin ofegou, segurando as mãos de Gili, esperando que ele pudesse sentir os calos nas mãos do próprio Merlin. "Eu _sei_. Já lavei muito prato e limpei muito banheiro para ajudar minha mãe com o aluguel."

"Me desculpe." Gili disse, envergonhado. "Às vezes é fácil esquecer que você não é Um por nascimento."

Merlin franziu o cenho. Não poderia discordar mais daquilo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se bem burro. Para ele, um Seis era apenas um Seis, mas no palácio, parecia que existiam subdivisões na miséria e nenhum deles queria estar na base da pirâmide.

"Logo depois que ele chegou, fomos atacados no meio da noite. Rebeldes tomaram os uniformes dos guardas e todos ficaram confusos. Ninguém sabia quem atacar e quem defender, perdemos muitos guardas e alguns funcionários naquele dia." Merlin engoliu em seco, imaginando qual grupo de rebeldes fora o responsável por esse ataque em particular. "Um deles capturou Daegal, os rebeldes desse dia eram diferentes, como se fossem animais…" Gili abaixou os olhos por um minuto e pronunciou as seguintes palavras num tom tão baixo que Merlin teve que se inclinar para ouvir. "Não vi pessoalmente, mas Daegal contou que o homem era imundo. Disse que lambia o rosto dele…"

"Não!" Merlin pediu e percebeu que lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Como alguém poderia ter feito isso com Daegal? O doce e gentil Daegal que sempre parecia animado em atender cada pedido de Merlin. Seu estômago deu voltas ameaçando devolver o café da manhã. Gili parecia tão enojado quanto ele.

"Sinto muito." Gili parecia apologético. "Não queria que o senhor tivesse ouvido isso, mas não queria que pensasse menos de Daegal por ele não aguentar a pressão."

"Vocês cuidam de mim. Se preocupam comigo. Mesmo que eu seja apenas um Seis, como vocês." Merlin pressionou ainda mais as mãos de Gili.

"O senhor é um Três, Sr. Emrys." Gili protestou.

"Ok, nova regra." Merlin balançou a cabeça, para afastar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair pelo rosto. "Quero que os três me chamem de Merlin. Isso é uma ordem."

"Não podemos." Gili pareceu assustado. "O que os outros pensariam de você?"

"Vocês recebem ordens de mim, não dos outros." Merlin insistiu. "Além do mais, sempre estamos no quarto. Ninguém além de mim se importa como me chamam aqui e quero que vocês me chamem de Merlin."

"Boa sorte em convencer Kara a fazer isso." Gili suspirou, aparentemente admitindo sua derrota.

Merlin sorriu com aquilo e Gili seguiu-o.

"O que quero dizer é que neste palácio, vocês três são as pessoas que mais admiro." Ele disse. Não cederia sobre isso e precisava que Gili entendesse. "O que aconteceu com o rebelde?" Merlin perguntou, incerto se realmente queria saber a resposta.

"Gwaine, um dos mordomos, passou pelo corredor no meio do tumulto e conseguiu ouvir Daegal gritar." Gili disse. "O Príncipe Arthur parece confiar nele nessas ocasiões e ele sempre está armado quando algo do tipo acontece. Ele atirou no rebelde e carregou Daegal até um lugar seguro. Mas o corpo dele ficou coberto de sangue."

Merlin não podia imaginar o pequeno Daegal passando por aquilo, não era de se estranhar que reagisse daquela forma.

"Uma vez ele me disse que tentou pensar no rapaz que era apaixonada o tempo todo. Pensou que se fizesse isso seria mais fácil."

Merlin colocou uma mão sobre a boca, sentindo um peso sobre o peito e virando-se para debruçar-se sobre o parapeito, deixando as lágrimas rolarem soltas. Não queria que Daegal o visse chorando daquela maneira, caso ainda estivesse consciente.

"Os machucados foram tratados pelo médico do palácio, mas um Seis não pode cuidar dos traumas da mente. Eu e Kara somos os únicos que sabem do que aconteceu além de Gwaine e tentamos ajudá-lo da melhor forma possível para que ninguém perceba seus deslizes." Merlin fez uma nota mental para ser mais amigável com Gwaine a próxima vez que o visse. "Hoje Daegal é uma pilha de nervos, mas faz o possível para esconder. Principalmente por causa do pai, que tem orgulho de saber que o filho é bom o suficiente para ser um criado. Na maior parte do tempo é fácil mantê-lo calmo, mas sempre que os rebeldes chegam ele pensa que será pior. Que dessa vez vão pegá-lo, feri-lo, matá-lo. Ele está tentando, senhor, mas não sei por quanto tempo vai aguentar."

"Eles ainda são escravos?" Merlin perguntou, por fim. Merlin não queria acreditar que Arthur concordasse com aquilo, mas não era como se o Príncipe pudesse fazer algo se fosse uma decisão do Rei. Talvez Arthur nem soubesse de tudo aquilo.

"Não, não. O Rei não permitiria isso." Gili apressou-se em negar. "Até ano passado eu era um mordomo e durante uma das refeições, o Rei disse ao Príncipe que era melhor ter a lealdade dos funcionários do que dominá-los."

Merlin torceu os lábios diante daquilo, mas assentiu e voltou os olhos para Daegal, deitado na cama. Ele tinha fechado os olhos e adormecido, pelo que Merlin sentiu-se grato.

Kara e Gili insistiram em buscar outra refeição para Merlin, quando eles voltaram para o quarto, fechando as portas da sacada, mas Merlin retrucou, dizendo que não era necessário. Não seria a primeira vez que comeria comida fria, afinal. Merlin passou boa parte da tarde lendo enquanto Kara e Gili limpavam coisas que não estavam sujas. Os três passaram todo tempo em silêncio, quietos enquanto Daegal se recuperava.

Internamente, Merlin prometia a si mesmo que se dependesse dele, Daegal jamais passaria por aquilo de novo e faria tudo ao seu alcance para melhorar a situação dele, mesmo que fosse preciso ir ele mesmo até o Dr Gaius e pedir por ajuda. Mesmo que tivesse que pedir aquilo para Arthur.

Perto da hora do jantar, alguém bateu à porta e Merlin abriu uma fresta para deparar-se com os grandes olhos de Gwen. Merlin esgueirou-se para fora da melhor forma que pôde, sem abrir a porta totalmente, pois Daegal ainda estava dormindo na cama.

Merlin andou de braços dados com ela e, apesar de ter se mantido firme durante todo o dia, a tensão acumulada não pôde deixar de cobrar seu preço: ele estava exausto. Era bom ter Gwen para espairecer.

"Ele deixou você dar folga aos seus criados mesmo depois de perder?" Ela perguntou, parecendo encantada.

Merlin tinha começado a falar sobre Arthur logo que teve a chance, porque estava ansioso para saber detalhes da conversa que Gwen tivera com o Príncipe. Aparentemente, eles não haviam evoluído tanto quanto Merlin desejara, pois para ela ele ainda era o __Príncipe Arthur__.

"Sim, ele foi muito generoso." Merlin assentiu, quando eles começaram a descer as escadas.

"Acho que o Príncipe é charmoso e sabe ganhar."

"Sabe mesmo." Merlin concordou, lutando contra um sorriso travesso. "E consegue ser ainda mais gracioso quando descobre a dura realidade do que ganhou." __Como uma joelhada nas joias reais__ , ele acrescentou mentalmente.

"O que você disse?" Gwen franziu o cenho.

"Nada." Merlin não queria explicar o que tinha acontecido. "Sobre o que conversaram hoje?"

"Bem…" Ela começou, parecendo tímida. "Ele me perguntou se eu queria vê-lo essa semana."

"Gwen!" Merlin exclamou, exultante. "Isso é ótimo."

"Quieto." Ela repreendeu, olhando por cima do ombro, conferindo se alguém estava descendo as escadas atrás deles. "Estou tentando não alimentar esperanças." Os dois permaneceram em silêncio até chegarem ao final das escadas. "Quem estou querendo enganar? Estou tão empolgada que mal posso parar em pé." Ela explodiu. "Espero que ele não demore muito para me fazer o convite."

"Tenho certeza que logo ele virá atrás de você." Merlin tranquilizou-a. "Quer dizer, assim que terminar de administrar o país."

"Mal posso acreditar!" Ela suspirou, depois de se recuperar de um acesso de risos. "Quer dizer, eu sabia que ele era bonito, mas não tinha ideia de como poderia se comportar. Tive medo que fosse… pomposo ou coisa parecida."

"Eu também." Merlin confessou. "Mas na verdade ele é…" Ele procurou por uma palavra para definir Arthur Pendragon, mas aquilo era mais difícil do que imaginara. Na maior parte do tempo, o Príncipe era realmente pomposo, mas não de um jeito irritante como Merlin pensara. Era mais algo que ele parecia não conseguir controlar. Sem dúvidas se comportava como um Príncipe, mas quando estavam sozinhos era tão… tão… "Normal." Merlin sussurrou a palavra, mas não sabia se Gwen ouvira, pois naquele momento alcançaram o corredor da sala de jantar e Eira e Sophia estavam a alguns passos de distância apenas.

Merlin e Gwen se encararam e entraram logo atrás das duas na sala de jantar, numa concordância tácita de que retornariam àquele assunto num momento mais adequado.

A primeira coisa que viu, quando adentrou a sala, foram os olhos de Arthur. Aparentemente, ele estivera encarando as portas da sala de jantar, provavelmente verificando se algum dos Selecionados não desceria para o jantar. Quando viu Merlin, no entanto, seu lábio curvou-se ligeiramente no canto direito e o estômago de Merlin revirou-se de maneira incômoda.

Merlin não sabia se o Arthur idealizado por Gwen correspondia ao real, mas acreditava que ela pudesse amá-lo por quem ele era. Afinal, haviam se passado apenas três dias e Merlin já descobrira motivos mais do que suficientes para admirar o Príncipe.

Enquanto caminhava para o seu assento, torcendo para que Gwen também fosse o tipo de mulher que Arthur procurava, Merlin notou que os outros Selecionados não estavam mais o encarando como desde que o Príncipe o convidara para um encontro. Provavelmente, uma segunda conversa a sós, agora que já haviam sido apresentados, fora o suficiente para acalmar a maioria.

Merlin tentou reparar em como Arthur olhava para os Selecionados e se havia alguém que atraía sua atenção em especial, mas o Príncipe cochichava algo para Sir. Leon, que hoje estava sentado ao seu lado na mesa, aproveitando a refeição. Os dois pareciam bem concentrados e Merlin se perguntava se aquilo era devido ao recente ataque.

Ele já ia voltar sua atenção para sua própria refeição, quando captou o olhar do Rei Uther. O homem o encarava com claro desagrado e Merlin engoliu em seco. Um leve semicerrar de seus olhos foi o suficiente para que seu estômago revirasse novamente, de um modo totalmente diferente do provocado pelo filho. Naquele momento, Merlin repensou se continuar ali até a Elite era mesmo uma boa decisão.


	8. A Seleção - Capítulo Oito

****Capítulo Oito****

Como Merlin previra, os Selecionados que pediram para ir embora já haviam se acalmado no outro dia pela manhã. Eles ainda eram vinte e quatro à mesa do café da manhã. Merlin só sabia que havia duas garotas que queriam ir embora, mas de acordo com Vivian, o próprio Príncipe havia lhe confidenciado que seis pessoas haviam pedido para voltar para casa e ela parecia determinada a descobrir a identidade dos __covardes__ , como ela fizera questão de dizer durante o café da manhã.

Aparentemente, ela estava exultante pelas mudanças no rumo da competição, pois não apenas Gwen havia sido convidada para um encontro com o Príncipe. Ao contrário de Gwen, que só confidenciara a Merlin o convite para um encontro que Arthur havia feito, Vivian, Eira, Sophia e Mordred se gabavam disso e Merlin se perguntava se Arthur teria convidado todos os outros para um encontro. Internamente, Merlin desejava que não, pois isso faria com que Arthur parecesse muito frio e impessoal aos Selecionados, principalmente Gwen, que era tão romântica.

Merlin olhou na direção da amiga, imaginando se ela estava tão decepcionada com aquilo quanto Merlin, mas ela parecia animada, como sempre.

A questão é que eles haviam sobrevivido ao primeiro ataque no palácio e de uma forma ou de outra, todos chegaram à conclusão que aquele não seria o único, mas ninguém parecia querer se despedir tão cedo. Merlin, no entanto, começara a se acovardar, toda vez que olhava para a mesa da Família Real e se deparava com o olhar frio do Rei Uther sobre si.

Ele temia que algo o tivesse entregado no dia anterior, mas ninguém parecia estar de olho em Merlin além do Rei, além disso, Merlin tentava se convencer que o que fizera não fora nada de mais. Não era como se alguém pudesse perceber o que fizera. Então porque o Rei demonstrava-se tão hostil com ele de repente? A questão era que, independente disso, Merlin sabia que o Rei o queria fora o quanto antes e Merlin definitivamente não queria que os esforços do Rei se voltassem para esse foco, pois temia as consequências disso.

Merlin entreouvira, através da magia, a conversa entre a Família Real, na noite anterior, à mesa do jantar. O Rei Uther considerara que o ataque fora tão superficial, que nem merecia ser noticiado. No entanto, como havia uma equipe de filmagem no palácio naquela manhã, parte do tumulto tinha sido transmitido ao vivo. O Rei não gostara nada daquilo, confirmando a ideia de Merlin sobre eles estarem tentando esconder a quantidade de atentados da população.

 _" _Talvez possamos usar algumas das imagens em que o Arthur aparece liderando os guardas e cavaleiros no próximo Jornal Oficial."__ _ _A Duquesa sugeriu, a certa altura.__ _ _"Mostrar como ele é nobre e corajoso e jamais deixaria que machucassem seu povo sem lutar."__

 _" _Não exagere, Morgana."__ _ _Arthur assobiou para ela.__ _ _"Não sou nenhum herói, só estava fazendo meu trabalho."__

 _" _Morgana tem razão, Arthur."__ _ _O Rei disse encerrando a discussão.__

 _ _Tanto o Príncipe quanto a Duquesa voltaram suas atenções às próprias refeições imediatamente e Merlin arregalou os olhos diante daquilo, sentindo uma sensação de náusea. Era como se as simples palavras do rei tivesse um poder físico sobre os dois.__

Alice explicou aos Selecionados após o café da manhã que, se o ataque tivesse sido mais sério, os Selecionados teriam permissão para telefonar para suas famílias e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas naquela ocasião, só permitiriam que escrevessem cartas.

Merlin escreveu, dizendo que estava bem, que o ataque não fora tão sério como noticiado na televisão e que os Selecionados estiveram seguros dentro de um salão blindado durante todo o evento. Insistiu para que a mãe não se preocupasse com ele e disse que estava com saudades.

Merlin já estava pensando, desde a noite anterior, em pedir para Arthur para que o deixasse voltar para casa, pois estava realmente aterrorizado com o que o Rei poderia fazer, não apenas a Merlin, mas também a sua família. Mas não havia maneiras de expressar nada disso numa carta que seria averiguada antes de sair do palácio. Ele tinha que aprender um feitiço de ocultação o mais rápido possível.

Merlin não se esquecera do seu acordo com Arthur, entretanto, e se tinha pouco tempo ali, faria o possível para promovê-lo para os Selecionados. Por isso, tratou de passar boa parte da manhã junto aos demais, no Salão da Duquesa, elogiando e vangloriando as melhores características do Príncipe, dizendo como ele era nobre, altruísta, corajoso, bonito e na primeira oportunidade que teve, fez questão de deixar claro que o Príncipe não fora nada mais nada menos que um perfeito cavalheiro em seu primeiro encontro.

Merlin pretendia retornar ao salão durante a tarde e sondar com quem Arthur estaria se encontrando naquele dia, pois Gwen ainda não havia recebido um convite oficial, mas acabou caminhando até a ala hospitalar, ao notar como Daegal ainda estava meio abalado.

"O que posso fazer por você, meu jovem?" O Dr. Gaius perguntou, quando Merlin sentou-se à sua frente, em seu espaço de trabalho.

"Caso eu diga algo a você, Dr. Gaius, você não pode falar isso para mais ninguém pelo sigilo profissional, certo?" Merlin começou, inseguro.

O Dr. Gaius arqueou uma sobrancelha e Merlin retraiu o pescoço em reflexo. __Céus, se um arquear de sobrancelha pode ferir alguém fisicamente, é esse!__

"Receio ser obrigado a informar ao Rei, caso o assunto seja de seu interesse pessoal, Sr. Emrys." Dr. Gaius disse, em tom de desculpas.

"Certo." Merlin mordeu o lábio, encarando o pé direito da escrivaninha, incerto do que faria.

"Aconteceu algo, Merlin?" O médico perguntou, em tom mais brando. "Antes de mais nada, prezo pelo seu bem-estar. Só informo ao Rei coisas que acho necessárias que ele saiba."

"Não… não foi comigo." Merlin disse, por fim.

"E com quem foi?" Gaius pediu calmamente.

"Um dos funcionários do palácio." Merlin deu de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse importante.

"Alguém foi ferido durante o ataque?" Gaius inclinou um pouco sobre a escrivaninha, a fim de colocar-se na linha de visão dos olhos baixos de Merlin.

"Não durante este ataque." Merlin respondeu, evasivo.

"Algum dos seus criados?" Gaius insistiu.

Merlin assentiu, derrotado, percebendo que havia feito exatamente o que prometera para Daegal que não faria.

"Tenho ciência do que se passa com o jovem Daegal, Merlin." Gaius suspirou. "Entretanto, não posso consultar criados por doenças crônicas. Sinto muito."

Merlin meneou a cabeça.

"Eu entendo, me desculpe por perguntar." Merlin começou a colocar-se de pé.

"A não ser que eu receba uma ordem para tal." Gaius disse por fim.

"Uma ordem?" Merlin franziu o cenho, em dúvida.

"Uma ordem." Gaius assentiu levemente. "Diretamente de um membro da Família Real."

Merlin lutou para conter o sorriso, mas seria impossível. Ele notou que o Dr. Gaius também sorria levemente para ele. Merlin agradeceu rapidamente, antes de voltar apressado em direção ao seu quarto.

Ele falaria com Arthur a respeito de Daegal, mas tinha que descobrir como abordaria o assunto. Não seria um pedido simples. Na verdade, seria um favor enorme.

Quando entrou no quarto, não ficou surpreso de encontrar os três trabalhando, Daegal ainda tremia levemente enquanto arrumava as roupas no guarda-roupas. Merlin achava tudo aquilo desnecessário, pois nada estava desarrumado, então ordenou que os três se juntassem a ele num jogo de cartas.

Durante as partidas que se seguiram, Merlin descobriu muitas coisas, principalmente as fofocas do palácio. Aparentemente Gwaine, o mordomo amigo de Arthur, era o maior Dom Juan do castelo, o que já era de se imaginar, mas o queixo de Merlin caiu ao descobrir sobre a paixão platônica que Sir. Leon, o segundo cavaleiro da corte e braço direito do Príncipe, tinha pela Duquesa Morgana.

"Eles…?" Merlin sorriu travesso, sabendo que não precisava terminar a frase para que os criados entendessem.

"Não, não!" Gili negou prontamente. "Sir. Leon jamais desobedeceria o Rei dessa maneira. Ele é muito nobre para tal."

"O que o Rei tem a ver com isso?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"A mão da Duquesa está prometida para o Rei Cenred, de Essetir." Kara esclareceu.

"Oh…" Merlin sentiu-se subitamente infeliz.

Não apenas Arthur não tivera a chance de se apaixonar de uma maneira normal, a Duquesa também não teria essa chance. Talvez cada casta tivesse o seu próprio peso a carregar, de certa forma. Até quem era Um.

Merlin também aprendera que, para cada funcionário que ele via pelo palácio, havia quase dez outros escondidos pelo castelo, em outras funções. Merlin sabia mais ou menos sobre isso, pelo que conversara com Gili, mas não tinha ideia de que havia funcionários que eram designados apenas para lavar as janelas e que tinham que efetuar esse trabalho sempre em horários especiais, para que ninguém os vissem. Além disso, eles demoravam uma semana para limpar todas as janelas e quando terminavam, começavam tudo de novo. Merlin fez uma careta ao pensar no quanto deveria ser tedioso, além de exaustivo, fazer aquela mesma tarefa semana após semana.

Em algum ponto do palácio, havia ourives e artesãos, responsáveis por cuidar das joias da Família real e criar presentes para algum eventual convidado. Artistas, dançarinos e malabaristas eram contratados sempre que havia algum evento, para entreter as pessoas. Ainda haviam equipes de costureiros e compradores de tecido, cuja missão era vestir a Família Real – e agora os Selecionados – com trajes impecáveis.

"É absurdo o quanto se gasta com roupa aqui, quando tem gente passando frio nas ruas." Merlin não pôde deixar de desabafar, mas nenhum dos criados respondeu àquilo.

Merlin arregalou os olhos quando descobriu que Gwaine iniciara uma rede de apostas sobre A Seleção, na qual os funcionários poderiam apostar nas categorias __"Quantos encontros o Príncipe terá essa semana?"__ , _"Quem será o próximo eliminado?"_ , _"Quem será o primeiro Selecionado a ser beijado?"_ e __"Quem será o Escolhido?"__

Seus criados pareciam orgulhosos ao dizer que Merlin estava entre os dez favoritos, mas Merlin não conseguiu nem sorrir amarelo diante daquilo. Já não bastava Arthur ter que ter seus encontros televisionados, ainda tinha que ser alvo de apostas dos funcionários do palácio?

"Eles não fazem por mal." Gili assegurou. "Todos os funcionários admiram muito o Príncipe."

"Não é o que parece." Merlin discordou, certo de que, se tivesse a chance, daria uma bronca em Gwaine por aquela ideia estúpida.

Merlin mais ouvia os três do que participava da conversa, feliz por constatar que, aos poucos, Daegal ia voltando a sua habitual animação. Durante toda a conversa, uma atmosfera tranquila tomou conta do quarto.

Fora tão agradável que Merlin decidiu ficar no quarto novamente no dia seguinte. Deixou as portas abertas para que o ar circulasse no quarto e não precisasse ligar o aparelho de ar condicionado. Isso pareceu fazer maravilhas a Daegal e Merlin imaginou quantas vezes ele se enclausurara dentro do palácio por medo do que pudesse acontecer, caso saísse.

Quando Kara começou a falar sobre os guardas que achava mais bonitos, Gili a repreendeu, dizendo que aquilo não era assunto para discutirem na frente de Merlin. Merlin girou os olhos para ele e insistiu que ela continuasse. Merlin não fazia a mínima noção dos nomes dos guardas do palácio, uma vez que eles pareciam mais estátuas que qualquer outra coisa, mas tentou fingir interesse no que a garota dizia.

Merlin perguntou a Gili, então, se tinha alguém no palácio que lhe agradava. Gili limitou-se a dar de ombros, soando bem desinteressado e Merlin bufou, decepcionado.

"E você, Daegal? Alguém além do Príncipe?" Merlin brincou.

Daegal engasgou com o chá que tomavam e corou tanto que Merlin gargalhou com gosto.

"Acho que nunca mais vou me apaixonar, senhor." Daegal sussurrou, quando enfim se recuperou.

"Por quê?" Merlin perguntou, como se não soubesse da história do jovem.

E então Daegal começou a contar sobre Albin⁽¹⁾, seu cavaleiro em armadura brilhante. Merlin notou como os olhos do garoto brilhavam quando falava sobre o rapaz com quem tivera o romance secreto.

Quando Merlin perguntou se Daegal tinha alguma foto, ele mostrou uma foto do rapaz – se é que Merlin poderia chamar de rapaz, o homem musculoso abraçado a Daegal de modo apaixonado.

"Ele não é muito velho para você?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Ele tem a idade do Príncipe." Daegal protestou. "O Príncipe é muito mais velho que você do que ele é de mim."

Merlin sorriu com aquilo, satisfeito que Daegal tivesse tratado Merlin como qualquer outra pessoa e não como um Selecionado.

"Isso não foi apropriado, Daegal." Gili ralhou, mas Merlin não poderia se importar menos.

"Sinto muito." Daegal baixou os olhos, parecendo contrariado.

"Quantos anos você tem, Daegal?" Merlin perguntou, num tom risonho, para deixar claro que não se importava nenhum pouco.

"Vinte." Ele murmurou para Merlin e Merlin arregalou os olhos.

"Cristo! O que tem nessa água que você bebe?" Merlin espantou-se. "Pode engarrafar e mandar fabricar. Ficaremos ricos com essa fórmula da juventude."

Dessa vez, até Kara acompanhou os três em suas risadas, Merlin segurava com força a barriga, quando notou uma silhueta pelo canto do olho. Parado em frente a porta com um olhar perdido estava o Príncipe Arthur.

O primeiro a notar foi Gili, colocando-se imediatamente de pé e curvando-se em reverência. Kara e Daegal logo acompanharam-no. Merlin limitou-se a se levantar, ele se recusava a curvar-se para Arthur no próprio quarto.

"Senhores, senhorita." Arthur cumprimentou, finalmente entrando no quarto com o semblante carrancudo.

"É uma grande honra para nós, Majestade." Kara afirmou, quando os três se colocaram eretos novamente.

"Para mim também." Arthur abriu um sorriso que não alcançou os olhos.

Mas, aparentemente, os criados não notaram, pois entreolharam-se, sentindo-se lisonjeados. Todos permaneceram calados, sem saber ao certo como agir, antes que Gili exclamasse um "Já estávamos de saída!" num ganido e deixassem Merlin e Arthur a sós. Merlin não pôde deixar de sorrir daquilo.

"Daegal!" Merlin chamou, quando notou que ainda segura a foto na mão. "Ele é realmente um gato. Entendo porque você se apaixonou." Ele não pôde deixar de provocar e Daegal saiu do quarto mais vermelho que um tomate, fazendo reverências trôpegas para Arthur.

Merlin ainda sorria, quando voltou-se em direção ao Príncipe, após a porta se fechar, mas encontrou a cara fechada de Arthur o encarando. Merlin se perguntava se ainda havia esperanças para Arthur se tornar menos irritadiço o tempo todo, ou se aquilo era algo permanente.

"Eu não tinha a intenção de atrapalhar um assunto tão importante." Arthur rangeu os dentes. "Mas não achei que você fosse tão inconsequente de falar sobre outros homens assim com as portas abertas."

"Do que é que você está falando, Arthur?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"De você aí, babando na foto de outro homem!" Arthur parecia a cada segundo mais irritado. "Tem ideia do que poderia acontecer contigo se outra pessoa tivesse ouvido essa conversa?"

"Primeiro, eu não estava babando em ninguém." Merlin protestou. "Segundo, eu só estava comentando como o ex-namorado de Daegal era bonito. Não tem nada de mais nisso."

Arthur pressionou os lábios um contra o outro de tal maneira, que Merlin só enxergava uma linha fina esbranquiçada.

"Há quanto tempo você estava aí espiando, afinal?" Merlin perguntou.

Ele não queria que Arthur tivesse ouvido Daegal se abrindo sobre algo tão íntimo, afinal. Daegal provavelmente ficaria extremamente constrangido.

"Tempo suficiente." Arthur disse, corando. "E não é como se eu estivesse espiando. A porta estava aberta!"

Merlin girou os olhos, diante da reação desmedida do Príncipe.

"Não acho que isso seja adequado, de toda forma." Arthur disse, parecendo muito decidido. "Pedirei para trocar seus criados por alguns mais comedidos, como o meu criado, George."

"Cristo! Não!" Merlin gemeu. "Eu já o vi ao seu lado durante uma refeição. Se você trocar meus criados, vou embora!"

"Você não pode ir embora, a não ser que eu deixe." Arthur sorriu, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Então toda aquela história sobre não manter alguém aqui contra sua vontade era mentira?" Merlin desafiou.

O Príncipe cruzou os braços frente ao peito, a mandíbula travada enquanto ele rangia os dentes com tanta intensidade que Merlin podia ouvir o som daquilo.

"Não gosto de toda essa proximidade que você adquiriu com seus criados, tampouco." Arthur manifestou, insatisfeito.

"Pois acostume-se, então!" Merlin disse, imitando a postura do Príncipe. "Eles são meus amigos."

Os dois se encararam durantes longos segundos, até que Arthur deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, parecendo derrotado.

"Eu não disse para não deixar essas portas abertas o tempo todo?" Arthur voltou a dizer, caminhando até a sacada e trancando as portas.

"Não acho que duas portas de vidro façam diferença caso alguém decida atirar, Arthur." Merlin disse, bicudo, não querendo concordar com Arthur depois daquela pequena discussão sem sentido.

"Fazem bastante diferença quando elas são a prova de balas." Arthur soou mais irritado que nunca, seu rosto estava vermelho e Merlin encolheu-se quando o Príncipe caminhou em direção a ele. "Cristo! Você é tão frustrante!"

Arthur esfregou as mãos pelos cabelos e Merlin admirou-se por vê-lo tão descomposto.

"Está claro que você se afeiçoou a eles." Arthur concedeu, a contragosto.

"Eu passo a maior parte do dia com eles, nós conversamos bastante e acabamos nos conhecendo muito bem." Merlin insistiu. "Eu já te disse isso."

"Eu sei… é só que…" O que era, Merlin nunca descobriu, pois o Príncipe havia virado de costas ao dizer aquilo e parou no meio do caminho.

"Arthur?" Merlin chamou, quando Arthur pegou uma das fotos da cômoda ao lado da cama.

"Essa é a foto do seu formulário de inscrição." Arthur murmurou tão baixinho que Merlin quase não entendeu o que ele disse.

"É a única que tenho." Merlin esclareceu.

"Esse é o garoto que se despediu de você na estação de trem." Merlin franziu o cenho, perguntando-se como Arthur saberia daquilo, mas logo lembrou-se que a cena havia sido transmitida na televisão. "Mas ele não subiu com sua mãe ao palanque…"

"Will é um fresco às vezes." Merlin girou os olhos. "Disse que não estava vestido adequadamente para a ocasião."

"Esse é Will?" O Príncipe virou-se em sua direção e Merlin pôde ver alívio em seu rosto.

"Quem mais poderia ser?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Ninguém." Arthur disse, voltando a colocar a foto na cômoda e quando se voltou para Merlin, ele sorria como uma criança novamente. "Sua mãe é encantadora, aliás."

"Eu sei." Merlin sorriu com falsa presunção e quando Arthur meneou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, ele atreveu-se a desafiá-lo novamente, "Então vai parar de cismar com meus criados?

"Tenho alguma alternativa, por acaso?" O Príncipe suspirou.

"Não." Merlin limitou-se a dizer.

"Você só trouxe isso de casa?" O Príncipe apontou para as fotos, inspecionando o restante do quarto.

"Não é como se eu tivesse muitas coisas para trazer, Arthur." Merlin girou os olhos.

"Mas certamente permitiram que você mudasse algumas das coisas." Arthur insistiu. "Os quartos dos outros Selecionados parecem muito mais…" Ele se interrompeu torcendo os lábios antes de continuar. "Se você mudasse as coisas por aqui se sentiria mais em casa. Pintar as paredes ou escolher móveis novos, talvez?"

"Uma camada de tinta não vai tornar este quarto meu, Arthur." Merlin meneou a cabeça, cansado de explicar coisas tão simples para o Príncipe. "É um gasto desnecessário e além disso, pessoas como eu não moram em casas com piso de mármore. Ainda nem me acostumei com todo esse luxo e você já quer que eu redecore?"

Merlin percebeu como Arthur ficou chateado com aquilo, mas era inevitável, Merlin sabia que quanto mais cedo o Príncipe entendesse que eles nunca fariam parte do mesmo mundo, mais fáceis as coisas seriam, pois Arthur parecia não querer admitir que Merlin não estava participando da competição.

"E como é seu quarto de verdade?" Arthur sorria, mas Merlin percebeu que o sorriso não alcançava os olhos, novamente.

"Você veio até aqui para perguntar como é meu quarto em casa?" Merlin desconversou.

Ele sabia que Arthur não se agradaria da resposta, sabia que as condições miseráveis que alguns cidadãos viviam frustravam e irritavam o Príncipe e não era porque Merlin estava cansado daquele joguinho que Arthur estava fazendo que deveria descontar nele.

"Não te vejo desde ontem no café da manhã." Arthur pareceu amuado ao dizer isso. "Você é o único Selecionado que tem feito as refeições no quarto. Por acaso não gosta de fazê-las na sala de jantar?"

"Não é isso." Merlin respondeu, evasivo. A verdade era que Merlin estava apavorado com o Rei Uther e pensando em ir embora, mas não sabia como pedir isso para Arthur, principalmente depois de tudo que o Príncipe fizera por ele. "A verdade é que não estou acostumado a comer na frente de tantas pessoas."

"Mas terá que se acostumar algum dia." O Príncipe disse, sua voz soando quase como uma súplica.

"Arthur…"

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes e Merlin teve que desviar os olhos. Porque Arthur insistia tanto naquilo? Merlin já deixara claro que não queria aquela vida para si, mas o Príncipe parecia relutante em aceitar aquilo. Ele claramente não estava acostumado a ouvir "não" como resposta.

"Eu conversei com meu pai." Arthur disse, depois de um tempo. "Sobre Will." Ele esclareceu, quando Merlin encarou-o novamente.

Merlin sentiu um frio na barriga. Será que Arthur conseguira convencer o Rei?

"Deixei claro que a ideia partiu de mim, mas infelizmente, ele disse ser impossível fazer qualquer coisa por ele, já que vocês não tem parentesco legal." Merlin teve que se sentar na cadeira da penteadeira com aquilo. "Você tem que entender, Merlin. Ele está legalmente ligado à sua mãe apenas, não a você."

Merlin bufou com aquilo. Ele sabia que Arthur não tinha culpa, mas tudo que não queria era ouvi-lo defendendo o Rei. O Rei poderia fazer o que bem entendesse. Merlin perguntava-se se era por isso, afinal, que o Rei Uther lançara aqueles olhares mortais para ele durante as refeições. Talvez ele não concordasse com as coisas que Merlin pedira para Arthur até então. Conceder folga aos criados e tentar elevar a casta de Will provavelmente não soavam tão inocentes aos ouvidos do Rei. Uther parecia ser um homem que procurava segundas intenções nas ações de todos e Merlin tinha que conceder que aquilo não era algo tão inesperado de uma pessoa em sua posição.

"Mas não vou desistir de tentar!" Arthur disse, aproximando-se de Merlin, parecendo desesperado. "E mesmo que ele não ceda, posso fazer minhas próprias decisões, quando for Rei. Quando A Seleção terminar e for coroado, posso fazer de Will um Três ou _qualquer outra casta que eu desejar_."

Merlin sabia o que Arthur queria dizer com aquilo e, por mais que parte de si estivesse contente em ouvir aquelas palavras, ele não podia deixar se levar.

"O Rei não deixará que você tome qualquer decisão assim, Arthur." Merlin desviou os olhos de Arthur. "Você não tem que responder a um conselho ou algo do tipo?"

"Sim." Arthur admitiu, parecendo irritado consigo mesmo. "Mas enquanto não convenço o conselho, posso fazer outras coisas por ele."

"Will não é o tipo de pessoa que aceita caridades." __Nem eu__ , Merlin completou mentalmente.

"Não foi isso que quis dizer." Arthur voltou a soar decidido. "Empregá-lo-ei aqui no palácio como criado ou mordomo."

"Você disse mesmo empregá-lo-ei?" Merlin não pôde impedir de sorrir com aquilo.

"Meu tutor ficaria orgulhoso de me ouvir falando assim." O Príncipe gracejou e Merlin riu. "E posso chamar Frey para aprender o ofício de _chef_ de cozinha com a nossa atual _chef_." Arthur continuou, como se tivesse medo que Merlin dissesse algo. "Os pais dela devem ter muito dinheiro, se são donos de uma fazenda, mas com certeza estariam honrados em receber uma proposta como essa do próprio Príncipe."

"Freya," Merlin corrigiu, "gosta muito do campo. Não sei se ela gostaria de viver aqui no palácio."

"Posso arrumar uma casa de fazenda aqui próximo para os dois." Arthur disse e Merlin percebeu que o Príncipe estava realmente desesperado em convencê-lo.

"Arthur…" Merlin disse, após um longo suspiro. "Porque você quer tanto que eu fique?"

O Príncipe mordeu o lábio inferior, como se tivesse medo de dizer algo incriminador.

"Por que desejo te conhecer melhor." Arthur disse, depois de um longo silêncio. "Nunca tive alguém que pudesse falar das coisas como falo com você. Nem mesmo Morgana, ou meus cavaleiros. Você disse que seria meu confidente até eu encontrar a pessoa certa para isso e não havia notado como precisava de um até você."

Merlin engoliu em seco.

"Não vou obrigá-lo a ficar aqui e manter a nossa promessa." Arthur parecia derrotado ao dizer isso. "Farei o possível para tornar Will um Três, quando for coroado, mesmo que você decida ir embora agora. Farei isso em nome da nossa amizade, você tem minha palavra. Mas por favor, Merlin, fique!"

Merlin não poderia dizer não depois disso. Arthur parecia tão vulnerável, tão desesperado, que Merlin seria incapaz de negar qualquer coisa que ele lhe pedisse naquele momento. Merlin respirou fundo, tentando controlar as próprias emoções. Se fosse fazer isso, teria que fazer da maneira correta. Sabia que se dissesse apenas sim, estaria dizendo sim para mais do que apenas ficar. Sabia que estaria dizendo sim para participar de verdade d'A Seleção, então tinha que fazer com que Arthur entendesse que não era esse o caso.

"Eu fico se você me fizer um favor." Merlin sentenciou, no mesmo tom que usara quando fizeram o primeiro acordo.

Arthur irritou-se com aquilo, dando as costas para Merlin e apoiando a mão esquerda sobre a parede. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e voltou-se para Merlin.

"Você não sabe quando parar, não é mesmo?" Merlin poderia achar que Arthur estava irritado com ele pelo tom de voz, mas havia um quê de admiração em seu rosto.

Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior, escondendo um sorriso.

"Você não achou que eu não me aproveitaria da situação, achou?" Ele deu de ombros.

"O que seria dessa vez?" Arthur suspirou dramaticamente. "Folga para todos funcionários do palácio?"

Merlin riu com gosto.

"Não seria uma má ideia." Merlin fingiu pensar, batendo um dedo sobre a bochecha enigmaticamente. "Mas sei que o Rei jamais aprovaria isso. Não sou burro. O que vou te pedir não tem que ter autorização do seu pai."

"Então…?" O Príncipe cruzou os braços frente ao peito, como que se preparando para dizer não.

"Primeiro, você tem que me prometer que não interferirá na posição dos meus criados." Merlin exigiu. "Não importa o que eu diga."

"Não posso prometer isso." Arthur fechou a cara. "Se algum deles for uma ameaça para você, ou se estiverem te assediando…"

"O quê?" Merlin guinchou, diante da irrealidade daquilo. "Não é nada disso e você sabe muito bem, Arthur."

Arthur continuava com os braços cruzados, mas Merlin notou como seus ombros relaxaram um pouco. Era estranho, mas Merlin sentia-se poderoso em saber que podia colocar o Príncipe na ponta dos pés, às vezes.

"Tudo bem, eu prometo." Arthur concedeu e Merlin sorriu.

"Quero que peça ao Dr. Gaius que atenda um dos meus criados, uma vez por semana."

Arthur franziu o cenho.

"Que tipo de atendimento?"

"Do tipo médico?" Merlin tentou, mas falhou em não soar irônico.

"Quis dizer que tipo de atendimento médico." Arthur devolveu, no mesmo tom.

"Isso eu não posso dizer." Merlin cruzou os braços e endireitou a coluna.

Arthur torceu os lábios durante alguns segundos, como se avaliasse a situação.

"Se eu ceder, você permanecerá na competição?" Merlin sabia que Arthur não negaria aquilo. Algo nos olhos do Príncipe fazia Merlin ter certeza que Arthur faria aquilo, mesmo que Merlin decidisse ir embora no dia seguinte.

"Se você ceder, permanecerei até a Elite." Merlin preferiu deixar claro. "Como havíamos combinado."

Arthur estava decepcionado, mas exalou, antes de assentir levemente.

"Não é um pedido impossível de conceder. Dificilmente é o pior cenário que havia passado pela minha cabeça." Ele sorriu, irônico.

"Então você fará isso?" Merlin animou-se.

Arthur fingiu pensar por um momento.

"Se você me conceder algo em troca." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e seu olhar era tão malicioso, que Merlin sentiu cada pelo de seu corpo eriçar.

Merlin engoliu em seco e assentiu levemente.

"Um segundo encontro." Arthur ergueu o queixo.

Merlin esperava por algo do tipo, então colocou-se de pé, inabalado.

"Temos um acordo então, Alteza." Ele zombou, fazendo uma leve reverência.

"Eu já disse…" Arthur começou, soando irritado.

"Não seja um mal perdedor, Arthur." Merlin sorriu, travesso. "Não combina com você."

Merlin sabia que aquele jogo de provocações estava ficando perigoso, mas ele não podia impedir-se de fazê-lo, quando Arthur fazia expressões tão perdidas como a de agora.

"Se isso é tudo, gostaria de privacidade." Merlin apressou-se em dizer, pois duvidava que Arthur fosse sair por conta própria e Merlin precisava de um tempo sozinho para refletir, de preferência na banheira.

"Bem, já que você está tão rudemente me expulsando," Arthur tentou soar ofendido, mas Merlin notou uma nota de diversão em sua voz.

Ele caminhou até a porta e Merlin seguiu-o.

"Pra falar a verdade, eu tive uma ideia." Arthur disse, virando-se em direção a Merlin.

"Uma ideia?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Sim. Já que somos parceiros no crime…"

"O que é isso?" Merlin perguntou, confuso.

"Vai me dizer que nunca assistiu a um filme de conspiração ou de assaltos a bancos." Arthur pareceu incrédulo.

"Esse tipo de filme não passa na televisão, _Alteza_."⁽²⁾ Merlin ironizou. "E não é como se um Seis tivesse dinheiro para ir ao cinema."

"Talvez devêssemos usar… meios alternativos de comunicação." Arthur disse, ignorando o tom de Merlin.

Merlin limitou-se a arquear uma sobrancelha.

"Visto que está aqui para me ajudar, ser meu amigo e tal." Ele continuou, fixando o olhar em Merlin. "Imagino que tenhamos que nos encontrar com mais frequência do que me encontrarei com os outros Selecionados."

"Certo." Merlin concordou, incerto.

"Se eu recorrer aos tradicionais bilhetes entregues por criados ou aos pedidos formais para encontros, suspeito que todos notarão rapidamente o meu favoritismo." Arthur umedeceu o lábio inferior e Merlin não soube dizer se aquilo fora ou não intencional. "E acredito que você dificilmente deseje esse tipo de atenção."

"Não poderia estar mais correto, Alteza." Merlin alfinetou.

"Então pensei com cuidado e acho que algo menos cerimonioso…" Arthur floreou com um movimento do punho direito no ar.

"Você acabou de ter essa ideia, Arthur." Merlin girou os olhos.

"Não significa que não tenha pensado com cuidado." Ele rebateu. "Costumam me elogiar por ter uma mente sagaz."

"Não deveria acreditar em tudo que lhe dizem." Merlin provocou novamente, sentindo-se vigorosamente excitado. "Poderia parar de dar voltas e completar o raciocínio, _por favor_?" Ele completou com falsa meiguice.

Arthur sorriu.

"O que quero dizer é que poderíamos ter algum tipo de sinal, um jeito de dizer que precisamos conversar sem que os outros notem. Talvez coçar o nariz?" Ele propôs e começou a esfregar a região acima dos lábios.

"Assim parecerá que seu nariz está entupido." Merlin fez uma careta.

"Talvez apenas passar a mão no cabelo?"

"Você está sempre de coroa e meus criados prendem meus cabelos às vezes." Merlin negou com a cabeça.

"Você deveria estar no meu conselho." Arthur suspirou. "Que tal então mexer no lóbulo da orelha?"

Merlin cobriu suas orelhas em reflexo e Arthur franziu o cenho.

"Não quero chamar a atenção para minhas orelhas." Merlin disse, evasivo.

"Por quê?" Arthur perguntou, o cenho ainda franzido.

"Por que será?" Merlin ironizou. "Elas já chamam atenção por si só, não precisam que eu fique o tempo todo lembrando as pessoas que elas estão ali."

"Eu acho que elas são adoráveis."

Merlin encarou o Príncipe carrancudo, achando que ele estava provocando-o, mas percebeu que as palavras não haviam saído intencionalmente, considerando o semblante atordoado do Príncipe.

"Bem, tenha uma boa tarde, Sr. Emrys." Arthur emendou rapidamente. "Estamos de acordo com isso, então."

Merlin não queria discutir. No momento, ele só queria que Arthur saísse de seu quarto antes que fizesse algo do qual se arrependeria, por isso assentiu e inclinou-se para frente, no intuito de abrir a porta, mas o Príncipe inclinou-se no mesmo momento, aparentemente querendo despedir-se com o tradicional beijo no dorso de sua mão. Os dois se encontraram no meio do caminho, no entanto batendo suas testas com força. Merlin gemeu, sentindo a dor latejante espalhar-se por seu crânio. Quando levantou seu olhos, foi para deparar-se com o olhar mortificado do Príncipe. Arthur não esperou por um segundo convite para se retirar dessa vez, virou-se rapidamente, abriu a porta e sumiu pelo corredor.

Merlin trancou-se no banheiro depois disso, e tentou relaxar na enorme banheira, uma tarefa que foi complicada pelas provocações que trocara com Arthur, que iam e vinham sem sua autorização.

.oOo.

A primeira sexta-feira chegou e com ela a estreia dos Selecionados no __Jornal Oficial de Camelot__. Merlin estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso à medida que o dia se aproximava e sentia sua magia oscilando vez ou outra, como durante a aula de etiqueta na quinta-feira.

 _ _Ele estava sentado ao lado de Gwen, mas não conseguia prestar atenção em nada do que Alice falava, sua cabeça latejava e a única coisa que queria era ir para seu quarto e deitar em sua cama.__

 _" _Durante os jantares formais, durante a entrada, a atenção de um membro da Família Real deve estar voltada para quem está a direita e só depois para quem está sentado à esquerda."__ _ _Alice dizia, ao que Gwen tomava notas, compenetrada.__

 _ _Merlin se perguntava porque estavam explicando aquilo, sendo que vinte e três dos Selecionados não precisavam daquela informação,__ _ _já que nunca seriam membros da Família Real, e desejando que outra onda de rebeldes atacasse o palácio__ _–_ _ _pelo menos assim aquela aula interminável teria fim__ _–_ _ _, quando uma das lâmpadas acima deles estourou, causando um alvoroço na sala. Alice não conseguiu retomar o controle depois disso e eles foram dispensados.__

Mas quando foram informados que tudo que tinham que fazer era ficarem sentados durante a transmissão do programa, Merlin acalmou-se um pouco. Os Selecionados teriam que estar no estúdio de gravação meia hora antes, sem atrasos, para receber as últimas orientações para a transmissão, antes da chegada dos demais.

O programa durava uma hora, o que Merlin já sabia obviamente, e de acordo com Alice, deveriam ficar sentados e quietos durante toda a transmissão. Só então seriam liberados para o jantar.

Gili, Kara e Daegal vestiram Merlin com muito apuro. A roupa que Merlin escolheu era muito semelhante à do primeiro dia, calças chino azul-escuro, tendendo para o violeta, camisa social azul bebê e um colete do mesmo tom da calça, os mocassins, no entanto eram vermelhos bem escuros, porque Merlin gostou da cor.

"Tem certeza que não quer colocar um paletó dessa vez?" Kara sugeriu.

"Não." Merlin franziu o cenho, meneando a cabeça. A parte de trás do colete era de um acetinado brilhoso, mas como Merlin ficaria o tempo todo de frente para a câmera, não teria porque escondê-lo. "Ficaria com calor e acabaria todo suado na televisão."

Os três pareceram concordar com isso, assentindo vigorosamente.

Daegal escolheu grampos encravados com pérolas para prender o cabelo de Merlin dessa vez e Merlin sorriu amarelo, mas deixou que ele os afixasse ao penteado simples que Kara fizera com esmero. Desde que acordara, depois do colapso, Daegal parecia querer agradar mais do que nunca e Merlin encontrava dificuldade em dizer não para ele.

Gili escolheu brincos de pérola pequenos e delicados e um colar de pérolas espaçadas e Merlin imaginou que não teria como argumentar contra aquilo, todos os outros Selecionados deveriam estar usando joias também aquela noite. Mas acabou optando por uma gargantilha fina de ouro com uma única pérola como pingente.

Merlin olhou no espelho e constatou que, mesmo com aquelas peças tão finas, com a maquiagem e as joias, ainda parecia o mesmo Merlin de sempre. Poderia ser a versão mais linda que já vira de si mesmo, mas ainda se reconhecia ao encarar o próprio reflexo.

Desde que dissera a Arthur que ficaria ali, ele temia se tornar uma pessoa irreconhecível. Alguém tão recoberto em maquiagem e atulhado em joias que teria que cavar por semanas para se encontrar. Mas seus criados continuavam respeitando as vontades de Merlin, então por ora, ele ainda permanecia como Merlin Emrys, um Seis passando uma temporada no palácio.

Merlin desceu para o estúdio o quanto antes, não querendo se atrasar de maneira alguma. Ele sentia as mãos suando ao descer as escadas e imaginava que novamente seria o primeiro a chegar, mas dessa vez muitos dos outros Selecionados já estavam ali. Vivian, como sempre, foi a última a chegar, três minutos atrasada, recebendo uma careta de desaprovação de Alice.

Como no Salão da Duquesa, durante a sessão de transformação, hordas de pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro a fim de dar os últimos retoques ao cenário, que agora contava com três fileiras de assentos para os Selecionados.

Os membros do conselho já estavam ali, lendo roteiros e sendo maquiados. Os Selecionados foram orientados a respeito de para qual câmera olhar a cada momento e depois permitiram que cada um escolhesse seu local.

Merlin olhou para o lado e conseguiu visualizar a Família Real pela fresta de grossas cortinas no canto direito do estúdio. Foi muito rápido, mas Merlin conseguiu testemunhar o que fora o instante mais trivial da vida de Arthur, até então. A Duquesa Morgana alinhava alguns fios rebeldes de seu cabelo, colocando-os por debaixo da coroa, enquanto Arthur endireitava o paletó e comentava algo com ela. Ela assentiu, em aprovação, o que fez Arthur sorrir.

Merlin só queria ficar ali e ver mais daquela cena tão doméstica, mas logo Alice se aproximou.

"Para seu lugar, Senhor. Emrys." Ela ordenou. "Pode se sentar onde quiser, mas receio que a fileira da frente já tenha sido ocupada.

Merlin espiou por sobre o ombro dela e não ficou surpreso ao ver que Eira, Mordred, Vivian e Sophia estavam entre os ocupantes da primeira fileira – Merlin se perguntava se eles estavam mais confiantes por terem sido convidados para encontros com o Príncipe, ou se era essa confiança que fizera Arthur convidá-los, em primeiro lugar.

"Ah, obrigado." Merlin fez questão de mostrar que não estava chateado, pois Alice agia como quem dá uma notícia de falecimento.

Na verdade, Merlin estava feliz por poder se esconder na última fileira.

Gwen estava sentada na segunda fileira, mas assim que viu Merlin caminhar para uma das cadeiras ao fundo, ela saiu de seu lugar para se sentar ao seu lado. Merlin sorriu diante daquilo, pois significava que a competição não prejudicara a amizade deles, Gwen estava sendo fiel a promessa que fizera. Com certeza seria uma grande rainha.

O vestido dela era de um rosa bebê, drapeado na cintura e com alças delicadas que cobriam o terço superior dos braços. Ela era a imagem perfeita de uma princesa de contos de fada.

"Uau! Você está fantástica!" Merlin elogiou. "Tentando infartar o Príncipe?"

"Para com isso." Ela disse, corando. "Você acha que exagerei?"

"De jeito nenhum!" Merlin assegurou. "Ficou perfeito em você."

"Eu queria conversar, mas acabei me enrolando com meu cabelo. Será que podemos nos falar amanhã?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Arthur havia pedido um segundo encontro com ele, mas não haviam se falado desde então, então Merlin não achava que fossem se encontrar no dia seguinte. E o que quer que Gwen queria lhe dizer, Merlin não tinha dúvidas que era a respeito do Príncipe.

"Claro." Merlin respondeu no mesmo tom que ela usara. "No Salão da Duquesa, pode ser?"

"Algum de vocês consegue arrumar isso?" Myror, que estava sentado na cadeira a frente, virou-se para os dois, oferecendo um bracelete. "Continua caindo, não importa o que eu faça."

Sem dizer uma palavra, Gwen pegou o bracelete e torceu-o entre as mãos algumas vezes, fazendo pequenas caretas e colocando a língua pra fora enquanto arrumava os anéis do bracelete.

Merlin tratou de estudar Myror enquanto isso e tinha que confessar que era uma surpresa para ele que o homem usasse mais joias do que Mordred – para ser justo, Myror usava mais joias do que a maioria das Selecionadas também. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Merlin encontrou-se um pouco invejoso pela naturalidade que ele esboçava as peças em seu corpo. Um conjunto em peculiar, adornava todo seu pescoço e peito: uma corrente delicada com vários fios finos de ouro presos sobre ela, como se fosse uma espécie de folha de samambaia e que prendia um broche ao lado direito do peito ao colar de ouro que era apertado como uma coleira abaixo de seu pomo de Adão.

"Está melhor?" Gwen perguntou, devolvendo-o.

"Sim, obrigado." Myror pareceu aliviado, quando testou o bracelete no punho novamente.

"Como você fez isso?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Meu pai já trabalhou como ferreiro." Gwen deu de ombros.

Merlin ia dizer a ela que isso seria de grande utilidade no futuro, caso alguma joia do Príncipe arrebentasse num local público, mas alguém cutucou seu ombro.

"Merlin, tem batom nos meus dentes?" Elena perguntou, sorrindo de modo lunático, quando ele virou-se para ela.

"Não, tudo certo." Merlin respondeu, vendo pelo canto do olho que Gwen concordava com ele.

"Obrigada." Elena sorriu novamente, mais comedida. "Como ele pode ser tão calmo?" Ela perguntou, apontando com o queixo na direção de onde Arthur agora conversava com um dos membros da produção. Depois da pergunta, ela enfiou a cabeça entre as pernas e começou a controlar a respiração.

Gwen e Merlin viraram-se um para o outro de olhos arregalados e tentaram não rir. Não que fosse fácil a tarefa, Elena havia se aproximado bastante de Merlin nos últimos dias e ela era o tipo de pessoa que era engraçada mesmo sem ter intenção.

Quando Elena se recompôs, os três começaram a falar das roupas dos outros Selecionados. Beatrice fora ousada o suficiente para usar laranja. Merlin não entendia muito de moda, mas tanto Gwen quanto Elena concordaram que a cor não combinava com ela, pois emprestava um tom esverdeado a sua pele. Vivian fez uma escolha óbvia de vermelho e dourado, assim como Mordred e Eira. Obviamente, os três deveriam ter se espelhado na crista dos Pendragon, mas não acertaram na escolha dos assentos, pois estavam quase um ao lado do outro, na primeira fileira.

Sete minutos antes de ligarem as câmeras, Merlin descobriu que não era o vestido que deixava Beatrice verde, pois ela vomitou ruidosamente na lata de lixo mais próxima e desmaiou. Alice pôs-se em movimento imediatamente, convocando silenciosamente pessoas para limparem o chão e reanimar Beatrice, colocando-a na última fileira, com um balde próximo aos pés, por precaução.

Ela estava corada de vergonha e escondia os rosto entre as mãos e Merlin não podia evitar sentir pena dela. A Família Real, no entanto, parecia não dar atenção ao ocorrido, já posicionados em seus lugares.

"Troca de lugar comigo." Merlin pediu a Gwen.

Gwen franziu o cenho, mas logo acatou o pedido e Merlin agora estava ao lado de Beatrice.

"Se você se sentir mal de novo, me avisa que saio contigo se for preciso." Merlin tentou acalmá-la.

Lamia, que estava sentada na frente de Beatrice, no entanto, não pareceu apiedada da situação.

"Se isso acontecer de novo, você não terá que se preocupar em sair com ela." Ela disse entredentes, tão baixo que só os vizinhos conseguiram ouvir. "Eu mesmo vou me certificar que a cabeça dela não saia de dentro desse balde."

Merlin já ia rebater, quando Alice passou, ordenando que cessasse as conversas, pois o programa estava para começar. Merlin suspirou, irritado, mas acomodou-se melhor em seu assento.

Ele procurou por Arthur para ver se ele havia notado algo, mas ele não olhava para Lamia, nem Beatrice. Seus olhos estavam em Merlin. Rapidamente – tão rapidamente que qualquer outra pessoa pensaria se tratar de uma coceirinha – ele mexeu na ponta da orelha. Merlin fez o mesmo e logo Arthur desviou o olhar. Merlin sentiu uma excitação repentina, empolgado em saber que Arthur passaria em seu quarto depois do jantar.

De repente, o hino nacional começou a tocar e o brasão de Camelot apareceu nos monitores espalhados pelo estúdio. Merlin endireitou-se na cadeira, imaginando se sua mãe e Will o estariam vendo naquele momento, ou se estariam trabalhando.

O Rei Uther subiu ao palanque e falou brevemente sobre o mal sucedido ataque ao palácio. Merlin não classificaria o ataque dessa forma, afinal, a maioria dos Selecionados quase morrera de pavor, mas quem era ele para opinar?

Depois, membros do conselho fizeram alguns pronunciamentos, mas Merlin não conseguiu prestar atenção, sentindo aquela sensação de formigamento familiar percorrer a ponta dos dedos. Ele engoliu em seco, desesperado, torcendo para que Beatrice vomitasse, dessa vez na cabeça de Lamia de preferência, e que não fosse uma explosão de sua magia a estragar o primeiro __Jornal Oficial__ dos Selecionados.

Do pouco que conseguiu captar, construções de estradas estavam atrasadas por manifestações rebeldes e tropas do exército estavam sendo realocadas para conter manifestações. Merlin sabia que tudo aquilo era muito tendencioso, mas não tinha como focar a atenção nas notícias, pois sua cabeça começava a latejar.

Quando Edwin Muirden surgiu no estúdio, Merlin já estava suando frio e pensando que deveria ter optado por não ir de colete também. Ele se sentira confortável quando vestira, mas agora parecia sufocá-lo.

Gwen olhava-o com preocupação, mas Merlin abriu um pequeno sorriso para ela, tentando tranquilizá-la.

"Boa noite a todos." Edwin cumprimentou. "Tenho um anúncio muito importante hoje. Faz uma semana que A Seleção começou e onze Selecionados já voltaram para casa. Restam agora apenas vinte e quatro para o Príncipe Arthur fazer sua escolha."

Merlin olhou para Arthur então, tentando focar sua atenção nele. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, no entanto, Merlin teve que prender a respiração. Arthur franzia o cenho, parecendo preocupado, ele não olhava diretamente para Merlin, seu olhar vagava entre os Selecionados e Edwin, mas toda vez que seus olhos passavam pelo assento de Merlin, Merlin podia sentir a pergunta muda em seu olhar.

De repente, Merlin relaxou. Toda e qualquer preocupação foi varrida de sua mente num piscar de olhos e sua magia não parecia mais querer escapar por entre os dedos. Merlin sorriu para Arthur, muito mais sincero do que sorrira para Gwen instantes antes e Arthur pareceu se recompor, voltando sua atenção para Edwin.

"Semana que vem, haja o que houver, a maior parte do _Jornal Oficial de Camelot_ será dedicado a esses incríveis jovens."

Quando a câmera que estava focada nos Selecionados ligou, Merlin pôde ver pelo canto do olho, no monitor mais próximo, todos os Selecionados sorrindo. Merlin correu o olhar rapidamente pelo restante da sala, quando o foco voltou para Edwin e ninguém parecia ter notado nada de extraordinário, comprovando que só ele notara a preocupação de Arthur.

Os minutos seguintes foram tomados pela menção dos Selecionados eliminados até então e seus "melhores momentos" na competição foram rapidamente recordados. Merlin sorriu na vez de Isolde, mas fez uma careta quando Valiant foi citado.

"Mas antes de falarmos com os Selecionados restantes, acho que devemos falar com o homem do momento." Edwin cruzou o palco em direção a Arthur e pela expressão no rosto do Rei, aquilo não estava programado.

Arthur também parecia pego desprevenido, olhou para as mãos e para os lados, constatando que não havia nenhum microfone. Antes de Edwin alcançá-lo, no entanto, ele olhou em direção aos Selecionados e Merlin deu uma piscadinha para ele. Esse pequeno gesto, pareceu suficiente para fazê-lo sorrir.

"Como Vossa Alteza está se sentindo essa noite, Príncipe Arthur?"

"Muito bem, Edwin, obrigado." Arthur disse polidamente com um leve inclinar da cabeça.

"Tem gostado da companhia até agora?" Edwin disse, em tom brincalhão.

"Sim!" Arthur assentiu. "Tem sido um prazer até agora."

"Todos os Selecionados tem se mostrado doces e gentis como aparentam?" Edwin gracejou.

Merlin escondeu um sorriso por trás da mão, mordendo os lábios para não rir, sabendo qual seria a resposta de Arthur.

"Hum…" Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha e passou os olhos pelos Selecionados. "Quase todos." Ele disse, com um movimento fluido da cabeça, quando seus olhos passaram por Merlin.

"Quase?" Edwin pareceu surpreso. "Alguém ali está se mostrando indisciplinado?" Ele perguntou, apontando para os Selecionados.

Alguns dos selecionados deram risadinhas, mas Merlin percebeu como muitos olharam discretamente ao redor, parecendo incertos de como reagir – talvez se perguntando se eram deles que o Príncipe falava.

"Não tenho certeza se indisciplinado é a palavra certa." Arthur fez uma pausa dramática antes de continuar. "Talvez insolente seja mais adequado."

Merlin deixou escapar o riso, mas logo se conteve, reparando como as costas de Vivian pareciam tensas. Quando a câmera focou nela, no entanto, ela ofereceu um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos. A Duquesa, por sua vez, parecia estar se divertindo tanto quanto Merlin. __Que traidor!__ Merlin pensava, com um misto de vergonha e carinho.

"Será que podemos saber o que esses jovens que parecem tão meigos têm feito de errado?" Edwin insistiu.

Arthur olhou em direção ao Rei, como se analisasse o que estava prestes a fazer, e depois voltou-se para Edwin.

"Muito bem, deixe-me contar esta anedota." Arthur cruzou as pernas e ficou bem confortável na cadeira.

Merlin nunca o vira tão relaxado quanto naquele momento, parecendo muito satisfeito em provocá-lo em rede nacional. Ele não podia negar que gostava desse novo lado do Príncipe e desejava que aparecesse mais vezes.

"Um deles teve a coragem de brigar comigo de um modo bem agressivo em nosso primeiro encontro." Arthur disse, fingindo mágoa. "Levei uma bronca duríssima."

Atrás do Príncipe, o Rei olhou para a Duquesa, como que pedindo uma explicação, mas ela apenas sorriu e meneou a cabeça para ele. Aparentemente, nenhum deles tinha ouvido algo a respeito daquilo e Merlin torcia para que Arthur não lhe entregasse logo agora.

"De quem você acha que ele está falando?" A voz de Gwen chamou sua atenção de volta aos Selecionados e Merlin notou como todos estavam cochichando uns com os outros, alguns escondendo o que falavam por trás das mãos. Só então Merlin percebeu que Arthur havia se esquecido que o primeiro encontro deles ainda era um segredo para os demais.

"Não faço ideia." Merlin fez-se de desentendido.

Gwen não parecia muito convencida, pelo modo como o encarou, pensativa.

"Uma bronca?" Edwin continuou. "Por quê?"

"Honestamente, não sei." Arthur deu de ombros e Merlin arregalou os olhos diante daquele gesto tão casual. "Saudades de casa, talvez. Tenho certeza que não foi por mal. Pelo menos eu não levei tão a sério."

Arthur estava solto e tranquilo, conversando com Edwin como se não houvesse mais ninguém no estúdio além dos dois.

"Essa pessoa ainda está conosco?" Edwin parecia eufórico com a possibilidade, sorrindo como um louco, o que provocava arrepios em Merlin.

"Ah sim." Arthur assentiu, sorrindo, sem tirar os olhos de Edwin. "E planejo que fique por um bom tempo."

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

1 – Ironicamente, o Daegal morre nas mãos dele, na série. Mas nem eu nem minha beta nos atentamos para o fato, na ocasião em que escrevi esse capítulo. E sei lá… não deu vontade de mudar depois. Coisas da vida. Nesse AU as coisas são diferentes.

2 – A meu ver, é coerente que num governo tão tirânico quanto o que eu tentei construir, é normal que haja censura nos meio de comunicação, para que a população não tenha muitas _ideias_.


	9. A Seleção - Capítulo Nove

****Capítulo Nove****

Ao final da transmissão, os Selecionados retornaram para a sala de jantar, acompanhados apenas pela Duquesa Morgana. Merlin tentou não ficar paranóico, mas algo lhe dizia que o Rei não se agradara do modo como o Príncipe agira durante o __Jornal Oficial__. No final das contas, o jantar fora uma decepção, Merlin estava tão nervoso com o que o Rei Uther poderia estar falando com Arthur e tão ansioso ante a possibilidade de falar com o Príncipe a sós novamente, que nem conseguira comer direito.

Quando chegou ao quarto, Gili, Kara e Daegal esperavam-no pacientemente para o ajudarem a trocar de roupas. Merlin, no entanto, recusou, apenas abrindo os botões do colete e tirando as joias por conta própria.

"Ainda precisarei usar estas roupas por mais algum tempo." Merlin explicou, quando notou o olhar confuso dos criados.

Gili e Kara pareceram entender a deixa imediatamente, sorrindo de maneira comedida. Daegal, no entanto, franziu o cenho, antes de arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca, finalmente a par da situação.

"O senhor gostaria que ficássemos até mais tarde?" Kara ofereceu, parecendo um pouco esperançosa demais.

Merlin negou e dispensou-os pela noite, sabendo que ter a presença dos criados no quarto quando o Príncipe Arthur chegasse, só serviria para deixar a situação mais constrangedora para todos. Os três saíram sem causar tumultos, embora parecessem meio relutantes e Merlin foi deixado sozinho a espera de Arthur.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo o Príncipe demoraria, então deixou-se cair na cama, deixando sua mente vagar. Merlin começou a pensar em como Arthur tratava os Selecionados, imaginando se ele sabia diferenciar os que eram falsos, como Vivian, dos que eram sinceros e gentis, como Gwen.

A experiência de Arthur no quesito interação social parecia bem limitada para Merlin. Não que Merlin fosse a mais sociável das pessoas, mas Arthur sempre parecia muito travado quando estava entre várias pessoas. Com exceção da última entrevista com Edwin Muirden e os poucos momentos que tiveram a sós, Merlin nunca vira Arthur se portar de maneira muito diferente do que ele via na TV.

Não era como se Arthur não soubesse como tratar as outras pessoas. O Príncipe era nada menos do que um perfeito cavalheiro, sempre transbordando educação, excetuando os poucos momentos em que Arthur estourava e perdia o controle quando estavam a sós. Nesses momentos, Merlin sentia que Arthur reprimia muito mais do que deixava transparecer. E Merlin tinha que admitir que gostava quando Arthur agia como um jovem comum e não como o herdeiro do trono. Ao mesmo tempo, parecia que ele não sabia o que fazer em algumas situações, como diálogos cotidianos.

Merlin sacudiu a cabeça, tentando não focar demais naquilo, e encarou o teto do quarto. Com um rápido olhar em direção à sacada, verificando se as cortinas estavam mesmo fechadas, ele passou a próxima meia hora brincando com sua magia, fazendo a luz do quarto diminuir a intensidade até quase se apagar e voltar a aumentar.

As firmes batidas de Arthur à porta fizeram com que Merlin se colocasse de pé instantaneamente, olhando em volta para verificar se não havia nada incriminatório. Quando deu por si, Merlin já estava correndo em direção a porta.

O Príncipe pareceu surpreso em vê-lo.

"Onde estão seus criados?" Arthur perguntou, espiando por sobre o ombro de Merlin.

"Foram dormir." Merlin deu de ombros, ao que Arthur franziu o cenho. "Eu os dispenso depois do jantar."

"Todos os dias?"

"Sim." Merlin cruzou os braços, em desafio. "Sou bem capaz de trocar de roupas sozinho."

Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas depois sorriu. Merlin notou como o olhar do Príncipe vagou por seu corpo e corou quando Arthur voltou a encará-lo, percebendo as implicações do que acabara de dizer.

"Pegue seu casaco. Está frio lá fora." Arthur instruiu, salvando Merlin de um silêncio constrangedor.

Os dois avançaram pelos corredores. Merlin ainda estava um pouco distraído, depois de meia hora de inutilização de seu cérebro, então não saberia dizer exatamente porque enlaçou o braço de Arthur. O olhar satisfeito do Príncipe não passou despercebido, no entanto, e Merlin encontrou-se surpreso com aquela intimidade que não deixava nenhum dos dois desconfortáveis.

"Se continuar dispensando seus criados, terei que pôr um guarda na sua porta." Arthur ameaçou.

"Não!" Merlin sentenciou. "Sou bem crescidinho, não preciso de babás."

"Ele ficaria do lado de fora." Arthur insistiu, mas sorria. "Você nem notaria a presença dele."

"Eu _saberia_ que ele está lá." Merlin reclamou. "Conseguiria _sentir_."

Arthur fingiu dar um suspiro derrotado.

Merlin estava sorrindo, tão envolto na discussão, que não notou os cochichos até que três garotas estivessem praticamente a frente deles. Vivian, Eira e Mab passavam por eles em direção aos próprios quartos.

"Senhoritas." cumprimentou Arthur, inclinando levemente a cabeça.

Merlin se esquecera que alguém poderia vê-los, já que não estavam mais no quarto de Merlin. Seu rosto corou no ato, sem saber exatamente o porquê. Afinal, não era como se ele estivesse fazendo algo de errado. Tecnicamente, ele era um Selecionado, e não era como se __ele__ tivesse ido atrás de Arthur, de qualquer modo.

As três fizeram uma reverência e seguiram caminho. Merlin virou a cabeça para observá-las subir as escadas. Mab parecia curiosa. Em questão de minutos, provavelmente, todos os outros Selecionados saberiam do episódio e Merlin já suspirava internamente, imaginando como seria alvo de milhares de perguntas pela manhã. Eira parecia enojada e quando notou que Merlin olhava para as três, desviou o olhar. Os olhos de Vivian, porém, se cravaram em Merlin e ele tinha certeza de que ela levaria aquilo como uma afronta pessoal.

Merlin voltou-se para Arthur e soltou a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça.

"Eu disse que os Selecionados que ficaram assustados com o ataque acabariam ficando."

Merlin não sabia exatamente quem eram os Selecionados, mas corriam boatos de que Mab, que ficara praticamente catatônica durante o evento, era um deles. Alguns sussurravam pelos cantos que Eira também pedira para voltar para casa, mas Merlin sabia que aquilo era mentira, alguém teria que arrancar a coroa das mãos do seu cadáver antes que isso acontecesse.

"Você não imagina o alívio que foi." Arthur comentou, sincero.

Merlin franziu o cenho. Ele certamente não esperava aquela resposta.

"Achei que isso fosse ajudar." Merlin disse, quando alcançaram o final da escada. "Não seria mais fácil se as circunstâncias eliminassem alguns para você?"

"Suponho que sim." Arthur disse, dando de ombros levemente e Merlin sentiu-se satisfeito por notar aquele gesto casual pela segunda vez. "Mas isso não significa que seria fácil." Ele pareceu magoado.

Arthur cumprimentou os guardas que abriram as portas do jardim sem hesitar, Merlin acenou com a cabeça, em reconhecimento. Merlin não pressionou, até estarem distantes o suficiente para não serem ouvidos.

"Não entendi." Merlin disse, quando chegaram ao banco da primeira noite. __O nosso banco__ , uma voz irritante cantarolou na cabeça de Merlin.

Arthur sentou-se de frente para o palácio, deixando que Merlin tomasse o lugar ao lado dele, meio de frente para Arthur, tendo as sebes mais altas do jardim como vista. Ele parecia um pouco hesitante, antes de prosseguir.

"Talvez estivesse sendo um pouco vaidoso, pensando que eu valeria algum risco." Ele suspirou.

"Você vale." Merlin assegurou, com toda sinceridade.

Arthur franziu o cenho.

"Eu acreditava nisso até alguns dias atrás, mas agora tenho minhas dúvidas. Não que eu me sinta confortável colocando todos vocês em risco, não é isso que quero dizer," ele completou diante do olhar pensativo de Merlin. "Mas é só que… estou arriscando tudo, você entende?"

"Hã… não." Merlin fez uma careta. "Você está na sua casa, com a sua família e amigos, todos dando conselhos para você. Enquanto isso os Selecionados giram ao seu redor. Sua vida continua a mesma, foi a nossa que mudou da noite para o dia. O que você estaria arriscando?"

Arthur bufou, encarando a grama a sua frente e Merlin aproveitou-se do silêncio para olhar em volta, procurando por cinegrafistas.

"Você não entende." Arthur disse, chamando sua atenção de volta.

"Quando alguém não entende como outra pessoa se sente, uma maneira de tentar fazê-la entender é explicando." Merlin disse em tom professoral, pois sabia que provocar Arthur era a única maneira de tirar algo mais.

Arthur encarou-o novamente, seu semblante era um misto de irritação e cansaço.

"Merlin, posso ter minha família e tudo mais que você disse, mas imagine como é embaraçoso que seu pai observe suas tentativas de marcar o primeiro encontro com alguém." Ele suspirou, coçando a testa. "E não apenas ele, mas o país inteiro!"

"Bem… colocando dessa forma…"

"E não apenas isso." Arthur empertigou-se. "Quando finalmente consigo chamar alguém que me interesso para sair, nem é o tipo normal de encontro, porque não tem como eu ter certeza se a pessoa quer mesmo estar comigo."

Arthur colocou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, respirando pesadamente, os olhos arregalados encarando a grama.

"Arthur…"

"E quanto ao meu horário," Arthur retomou, como que recuperando a coragem, "quando não estou com algum de vocês, estou organizando tropas, criando leis, ajustando orçamentos… e tudo isso sozinho ultimamente, enquanto meu pai apenas observa meus tropeços, esperando para dizer onde errei. Quando faço as coisas de um jeito que ele não faria, ele interfere imediatamente, como se não confiasse no meu julgamento. E tudo isso com vocês Selecionados rondando minha cabeça, me lembrando a todo momento que se eu não fizer os movimentos corretos ou julgar mal as pessoas, posso perder minha única chance de ter alguém especial ao meu lado."

Arthur gesticulava e sacudia as mãos, enquanto Merlin estava dividido entre interrompê-lo e deixá-lo divagar. Por um lado, ele já entendera o que Arthur queria dizer, mas por outro, vê-lo se expressar tão abertamente era algo… __extasiante__.

"E você acha que minha vida não está prestes a mudar?" Arthur meneou a cabeça, parecendo frustrado. "Quais são as chances de encontrar minha alma gêmea entre vocês? Terei sorte se encontrar alguém que fique comigo pelo resto da vida. E se já mandei a pessoa certa para casa por não sentir nenhuma _química_? E se a pessoa que escolher for embora na primeira adversidade? E se eu não encontrar essa pessoa?" Ele voltou-se para Merlin, encarando-o. "E se a pessoa certa não _me quiser_ , Merlin?"

O discurso que começara apaixonado terminara entre frustrado e resignado e Merlin engoliu em seco, incerto do que poderia dizer. Embora esse não parecesse ser o maior problema que atormentasse a mente do Príncipe, Merlin percebia que ele temia não ser amado.

"Arthur, serei sincero contigo." Merlin disse, após um longo suspiro. "Não posso prever o futuro, mas acredito que você encontrará essa pessoa aqui, de verdade."

Merlin colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Arthur e dessa vez foi o Príncipe que engoliu em seco.

"Se sua vida está de pernas pro ar como você diz, a pessoa certa deve estar por perto." Merlin gracejou. "Nos romances é sempre assim que acontece, as coisas complicam antes de darem certo.

"Se isso é você tentando me consolar, não está dando muito certo." Arthur disse, ranzinza, embora Merlin conseguisse sentir uma pontada de diversão em sua voz.

Merlin sorriu, sabendo que mudar de assunto seria a melhor opção.

"Se vale de algo, você estava magnífico durante o _Jornal Oficial_ hoje." Merlin elogiou.

"Sério?" Arthur virou-se em direção a Merlin com uma expressão estranha no rosto. "Por quê diz isso?" Ele franziu o cenho.

"Você estava mais solto e relaxado." Merlin sorriu com a lembrança de um Arthur jovial e até brincalhão. "Eu gostei."

"Gostou?" Arthur perguntou de modo inseguro, mas sorria abertamente.

"Sim." Merlin girou os olhos, desviando o olhar. "Muito."

"Bem… pelo menos alguém gostou." Arthur bufou. "Meu pai não gostou nada disso."

"Não dê ouvidos ao seu pai." Merlin disse, sem temer que Arthur fosse reprimi-lo pelas palavras. "Aposto que os outros Selecionados concordarão comigo."

"Meu pai diz que eu não deveria ser tão informal em público." Arthur voltou a soar rígido, endireitando a postura. "Que o povo não me respeitará se eu não agir como um Príncipe."

"Quando eu te via pela televisão, só conseguia te achar esnobe e chato, lembra?" Merlin alfinetou.

"Não é sobre o que…"

"O que eu quero dizer é que as pessoas que você vai governar não são as mesmas que o seu pai governou." Merlin esclareceu. "Assim como você não é o seu pai."

Arthur passou uma mão pelo rosto, parecendo cansado e Merlin deixou ele pensar sozinho por um tempo.

"O que aconteceu no início do programa?" Arthur perguntou, numa mudança de assunto que Merlin não esperava. "Você parecia… estranho."

Merlin considerou aquilo como uma vitória, ao menos Arthur parecia tão tentado a continuar discutindo quanto o próprio Merlin.

"Só estava nervoso." Merlin deu de ombros. "Não estou acostumado a aparecer na TV todos os dias como você." Ele esclareceu, quando Arthur continuou encarando-o.

Arthur abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, prestes a dizer algo, mas acabou suspirando e voltando a apoiar os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. Merlin olhou ao redor, procurando pelos guardas e cinegrafistas, mas excetuando o guarda postado próximo às sebes e os dois rondando as laterais do jardim, ninguém mais estava por perto.

"Espero que você e Gwen deem certo." Merlin disse, quando o silêncio se prolongou. "Ela é muito fofa."

"É. Parece que sim." Arthur disse, fazendo uma cara estranha.

"O que foi agora?" Merlin girou os olhos. "Tem algo errado em ser fofa?"

"Não, não. É uma qualidade admirável." Merlin deu meia atenção, ainda olhando ao redor. "O que você tanto procura?" Arthur perguntou de repente.

"O quê?" Merlin voltou-se para ele, incerto do que ele queria dizer.

"Você não consegue manter os olhos parados." Arthur franziu o cenho. "Sei que está prestando atenção, mas parece procurar por algo. Está com medo de estar aqui fora depois do ataque?"

"Não, não é isso. Estou procurando por câmeras." Merlin deu de ombros. "Acho que estou ficando meio paranóico."

"Estamos sozinhos." Arthur disse com um gesto amplo para o jardim. "Apenas os guardas do plantão estão aqui."

Merlin olhou para o castelo, então. As janelas estavam iluminadas, mas não havia ninguém ali. Também não havia como algum cinegrafista se esconder com o jardim iluminado à noite. Mas foi a confirmação de Arthur que permitiu que Merlin relaxasse completamente.

"Você não gosta de ser observado, não é?" Arthur perguntou.

"Não acho que alguém se sinta confortável com isso." Merlin fez uma careta. "Você mesmo acabou de dizer que acha humilhante ter suas primeiras incursões amorosas televisionadas para todo país."

Arthur pareceu analisar isso por um instante, antes de assentir.

"É algo incômodo, certamente." Ele consentiu. "Mas você realmente parece odiar."

"Prefiro ficar fora do radar." Merlin deu de ombros, esticando as pernas alguns centímetros acima do chão. "Afinal, é o que estou acostumado."

"Você precisa se adaptar." Arthur disse e Merlin abriu a boca para negar, mas o Príncipe fez um gesto com a mão, impaciente. "Mesmo que você não decida ficar aqui, ao final disso, quando voltar para casa os olhos do país todo estarão sobre você pelo resto de seus dias. Muitos dos Selecionados da última Seleção são convidados para programas, entre outros eventos. Uma das Selecionadas da época do meu pai até assumiu a administração da província dela por um tempo."

"Ótimo!" Merlin bufou.

"Vocês prestaram um grande serviço ao reino e devem ser reconhecidos por tal." Arthur disse, em tom de desculpas.

"Realmente! Aguentar sua companhia é mesmo um grande esforço." Merlin suspirou dramaticamente.

Arthur gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás e Merlin parabenizou-se por isso.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, ambos olhando para o céu, distraidamente.

"Você acha que seu pai está lá em cima?" Arthur perguntou de repente e Merlin voltou-se para ele com o cenho franzido. "Um dos meus tutores me contou quando eu era criança, como os povos antigamente acreditavam em coisas diferentes. Alguns acreditavam que quando uma pessoa morria, ela se tornava uma estrela no céu."

Arthur continuava encarando o céu e Merlin considerou aquilo por um momento. Merlin preferia acreditar que seu pai ainda estava vivo em algum lugar, mas não poderia dizer isso sem contar a verdade ou correr o risco que Arthur o achasse louco.

"Você acha que sua mãe está?" Merlin devolveu a pergunta, a fim de esquivar-se de dar uma resposta.

"Não." Arthur bufou. "Estrelas são astros que queimam há milhões de quilômetros de distância. Não tem nada a ver conosco."

"Talvez." Merlin deu de ombros. "Mas podem ser as duas coisas."

Algo em Merlin queria que essa criança dentro de Arthur, que ainda pensava que a mãe poderia ser uma estrela no céu, fosse preservada. Assim como a criança dentro do próprio Merlin ainda acreditava que o pai estava vivo em algum lugar.

Arthur sorriu para ele, parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

"Merlin, posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?" Arthur perguntou, desviando o olhar novamente.

"Outra, você quer dizer?" Merlin provocou.

"Uma que você me responda concretamente, talvez?" Arthur encarou-o arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Talvez." Merlin esquivou, dando de ombros, mas com um pequeno sorriso.

"Você realmente não parece gostar daqui. Com exceção da comida, é claro." Arthur sorriu e Merlin não pôde evitar sorrir também. "Mas parece que você prefere ser infeliz aqui do que voltar para casa. Eu só… não entendo."

"Não sou infeliz." Merlin garantiu. "Mas qual seria sua pergunta, exatamente?" Ele perguntou, incerto.

"Por quê? Por que continuar aqui quando seria mais feliz em outro lugar?"

Merlin engoliu em seco.

"Você sabe o motivo, Arthur."

"Não estou tão certo de que saiba." Arthur franziu o cenho. "Não estou te prendendo aqui pelo nosso acordo e você sabe disso. Já deixei claro que farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para mudar o status atual de Will."

"Não estou aqui por ele, Arthur." Merlin ouviu as palavras saírem sem o seu consentimento.

Arthur encarou-o por longos momentos.

"E por que está aqui, então?" Arthur perguntou novamente, mas dessa vez a angústia era quase palpável. "Já estou cansado de ir dormir com essa pergunta na cabeça."

"Eu prometi te ajudar." Merlin disse, desviando os olhos. "Sou seu amigo e confidente, lembra?"

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Merlin não saberia dizer o que se passava na cabeça do Príncipe, tão focado estava na tarefa de olhar para o lado oposto.

"Não tenho mais tanta certeza de que essa tenha sido uma boa ideia." A voz profunda de Arthur, mais do que suas palavras, foi o que fez com que Merlin engolisse em seco novamente.

Quando criou coragem o suficiente para encarar o Príncipe, foi para encontrá-lo encarando o céu novamente.

"Então vai me mandar para casa?" Merlin perguntou, surpreso em como queria que a resposta para aquela pergunta fosse não.

"Essa seria a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer." Arthur meneou a cabeça de olhos fechados. "Já que com você aqui não consigo me concentrar nos outros Selecionados."

Merlin teve que desviar os olhos novamente, sua respiração descompassada e seu coração palpitando apressadamente.

"Mas a essa altura, acho que já percebeu que sou incapaz de fazer isso." Arthur disse, colocando-se de pé, à frente de Merlin, o que fez com que Merlin levantasse os olhos, para encará-lo. Arthur parecia decidido novamente. "Acho que é meu ego falando por mim novamente."

Dessa vez o sorriso de Arthur foi um tanto autodepreciativo.

"Só que não vou mais fingir que não estou interessado em você!" Ele sentenciou.

"Mas… Arthur, eu sou um homem!" Merlin exclamou, surpreendido pela franqueza com que o Príncipe declarara suas intenções depois de tantas pistas.

"E daí?" Arthur rangeu os dentes. "Se isso fosse um problema pra mim, nem sequer teria escolhido algum homem entre as opções."

Merlin engoliu em seco. As palavras da profecia de Kilgharrah ecoando em sua mente, deixando-o mais apreensivo que nunca. Ele meneou a cabeça, não querendo encarar o rosto corado de Arthur, temendo o que aquilo poderia significar.

"Arthur…"

"Não!" Arthur exasperou-se, pressionando a raiz do nariz, como que para conter uma dor de cabeça. "Não me importa o que você faça de agora em diante. Quais sejam os seus desejos e suas motivações… se quiser ir, não o forçarei a ficar, mas não me peça para ficar aqui sentado deixando alguém que pode ser a pessoa certa escapar entre meus dedos porque estou com medo de lutar por ele."

Merlin estava oficialmente sem palavras agora. Afinal, os dois se conheciam a menos de uma semana. Como Arthur podia falar daquele jeito tão desconcertante? Mas o Príncipe continuava encarando-o, como se quisesse uma resposta, Merlin abriu a boca para continuar a discutir com ele, mas a única coisa que saiu de sua boca foi um abafado __Ok__.

Arthur sorriu, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo e voltou a se sentar ao lado de Merlin. O silêncio retornou e agora tudo que Merlin queria era retornar para a segurança de seu quarto, onde não poderia ser atormentado pelo olhar de Arthur, enquanto meditava sobre o que exatamente acabara de concordar.

"Pode me contar algo sobre a vida lá fora?" Arthur pediu, depois de um tempo, aparentemente percebendo o desconforto de Merlin.

"Como assim?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Algo que nunca tenham me dito." Arthur esclareceu. "Acho que você é o único para quem eu posso pedir isso e que será totalmente sincero comigo. Gostaria de saber como é a vida lá fora."

Merlin refletiu brevemente sobre aquilo. De certa forma, ele entendia o que Arthur queria dizer, mas não queria frustrar o Príncipe novamente logo depois do que haviam acabado de discutir.

"Acho que esse não é o momento certo para falarmos sobre isso." Merlin disse tentativamente.

"Você também acha que não estou pronto para saber a verdade sobre o povo que governarei um dia?" Arthur soou amargo.

"Não hoje?" Merlin ofereceu, incerto. "Acho que ambos estamos emocionalmente esgotados para termos uma conversa franca sobre o assunto, para ser sincero."

Arthur pareceu considerar aquilo com cuidado.

"Tudo bem." Ele suspirou, resignado. "Desde que você me prometa voltarmos a falar sobre isso em breve."

"Claro." Merlin consentiu. "Amanhã, talvez?"

"Amanhã estarei ocupado." Arthur disse, desviando o olhar e Merlin entendeu que ele provavelmente teria um encontro com algum outro Selecionado.

"Certo." Merlin mordeu o lábio. "E no domingo?"

"Também estarei ocupado pela manhã e à tarde os Selecionados se encontrarão com Edwin Muirden." Arthur disse. "Meu pai provavelmente convocará uma reunião do conselho ou terá outra tarefa para mim, para me manter ocupado, já que minha presença não se faz necessária."

"Por que nos encontraremos com Edwin Muirden?" Merlin perguntou, tentando conter um arrepio.

"Meu pai e ele parecem concordar que se vocês se conhecerem antes do próximo _Jornal Oficial_ , isso os deixará menos desconfortáveis quando falarem com ele ao vivo."

Merlin assentiu, tentando não se mostrar tão nervoso quanto estava.

"Domingo à noite, então?" O Príncipe ofereceu, com um sorriso inseguro.

"Claro." Merlin concordou, mordendo o lábio.

Os dois ficaram ali por longos minutos, ambos presos em seus próprios pensamentos, antes de Arthur acompanhá-lo de volta ao quarto, em silêncio. Quando alcançaram a porta do quarto de Merlin, Arthur pegou a mão de Merlin novamente e se curvou para ele. Merlin encontrou-se decepcionado que Arthur não se despedira como havia feito nas últimas vezes, mas quando Arthur inclinou-se para ele, roçando os lábios em sua bochecha, em um beijo suave, Merlin teve que segurar a respiração para não soltar um guincho exasperado.

"Boa noite, Merlin." Arthur disse, sua voz estava alguns tons mais grave.

Merlin apenas engoliu em seco e observou o Príncipe se afastar.

.oOo.

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, Merlin sentiu as pálpebras pesadas. Ele havia demorado a dormir, incerto do que exatamente havia mudado após a conversa que tivera com Arthur. Arthur dissera que não iria mais fingir não estar interessado nele, mas Merlin se perguntava se ele em algum momento realmente tentara esconder o que sentia. As atitudes de Arthur até então deixavam bem claras suas intenções com Merlin, por mais absurdas que fossem. Não era com se ele tivesse que anunciar aquilo. Mas Merlin acabou percebendo, depois de muito refletir, que Arthur não estava apenas se declarando, mas também pedindo permissão, permissão para cortejá-lo __oficialmente__. E Merlin não apenas concedera, como também uma parte dele __desejava__ aquilo.

Ele esfregou os olhos, tentando se livrar daqueles pensamentos e decidido a deixar as coisas como estavam. Arthur cortejá-lo e Merlin de certa forma querer aquilo, não mudava o fato de que eles nunca poderiam ser mais do que amigos. Merlin só torcia para que, com o tempo, Arthur acabasse entendendo.

Os criados não comentaram os olhos fundos de Merlin pela noite mal dormida, ou o cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal, de tanto rolar na cama para lá e para cá, apenas cuidaram para que nada disso fosse notado pelos outros e Merlin apreciou o gesto. Eles provavelmente deduziram que se Merlin quisesse falar sobre aquilo, ele mesmo tocaria no assunto.

Por volta das nove, Merlin estava pronto para começar seu dia. Não haviam rotinas ou programações aos sábados, por isso Merlin decidiu tomar um rápido café da manhã em seu quarto antes de ir para o salão da Duquesa, descendo as escadas ainda um pouco sonolento.

Antes mesmo de chegar ao salão da Duquesa, Merlin já podia ouvir o burburinho das vozes. Quando entrou, Gwen agarrou-o imediatamente e o arrastou até duas cadeiras no fundo do salão.

"Finalmente!" Ela exclamou. "Estava te esperando."

"Desculpe, Gwen." Merlin disse, tentando conter um bocejo. "Demorei a pegar no sono ontem."

"Tudo bem." Gwen sorriu, docemente.

Merlin aceitou uma xícara de café de um dos criados que chegaram até eles, decidido a reaver um pouco de sua energia para que pudesse se focar na segunda pessoa de quem mais gostava no palácio. Merlin arregalou os olhos diante daquilo. Quando exatamente Gwen se tornara a __segunda__ pessoa que ele mais gostava no palácio?

Merlin balançou a cabeça, tentando se focar novamente.

"Desculpe ter feito você esperar." Ele disse, após um longo gole de seu café. "O que queria me dizer?"

Gwen pareceu hesitante, mordendo os lábios. Não havia ninguém por perto e Merlin se perguntava o porque daquilo, de repente.

"Na verdade, pensando agora… talvez eu não devesse falar nada para você. Às vezes esqueço que estamos competindo." Ela disse, parecendo incerta com as próprias palavras.

Merlin bebericou seu café, dando tempo para que Gwen pensasse sobre o que acabara de dizer. Ele sabia que ela queria falar sobre Arthur e, ao mesmo tempo que não queria pressioná-la, não conseguia segurar sua curiosidade. Por fim, a curiosidade venceu.

"Nós não somos inimigos, Gwen." Merlin girou os olhos. "Na verdade, me lembro de termos chegado a um acordo mútuo de que somos amigos." Ele gracejou.

"Desculpe." Gwen soou apologética. "É que isso pode ser meio confuso, às vezes."

"Eu sei." Merlin assegurou. "Não se preocupe. Se quiser, não precisa me dizer nada sobre ele."

"Ai, Merlin!" Gwen gemeu. "Não fala assim. Desse jeito não tem como esconder nada de você. Você é tão incrível. Provavelmente vai ganhar…" Ela soou um pouco derrotista.

Merlin fez uma careta diante daquelas palavras.

"Gwen, posso te contar um segredo?" Merlin perguntou, com a voz cheia de sinceridade.

"Claro, Merlin." Ela assentiu, vigorosamente. "Qualquer coisa."

"Não sei quem vai ganhar." Merlin deu de ombros. "Pode ser qualquer um. Acho que cada um de nós tem qualidades únicas e ninguém sabe ao certo o que o Príncipe procura. Talvez nem mesmo o próprio Príncipe saiba."

Gwen assentiu em concordância.

"Mas tenho que ser realista, Gwen. Eu sou um homem." Merlin tentou não soar tão infeliz quanto se sentia.

"Ah, Merlin! Para com isso." Gwen disse, ranzinza. "Se isso fosse tão importante assim, não teriam quatro homens aqui ainda."

"De qualquer forma, o que quero dizer, é que ainda estou torcendo por você." Gwen abriu a boca, parecendo que ia continuar a discutir, mas Merlin a interrompeu. " _Se_ eu não for escolhido, quero que você seja a próxima Princesa de Camelot. Você parece justa e generosa. Tenho certeza que seria uma ótima rainha."

"Você é muito mais generoso que eu." Gwen disse, encabulada. "Além disso, é inteligente e tão elegante…"

"Elegante?" Merlin zombou.

"Sim." Gwen assentiu, como quem sabe das coisas. "Acho que só você não percebe isso. Mas o que quero dizer é que eu também quero que seja você, caso não seja eu. Você seria um excelente Príncipe consorte."

Dessa vez foi Merlin que encabulou-se, abaixando a cabeça, mas sorriu, agradecido.

"Eu entendo o que você diz sobre cada um aqui ter qualidades diferente." Gwen confessou. "Isso me deixa um pouco insegura, para ser sincera. Cada um tem qualidades que eu não tenho, então às vezes sinto que são melhores que eu."

"Acho que você perdeu a parte em que eu disse que ninguém aqui sabe ao certo o que Arthur procura." Merlin ofereceu, brincalhão.

"Arthur?" Gwen franziu o cenho, inclinando levemente a cabeça.

Merlin engoliu em seco. __Droga!__ Era a segunda vez que ele havia cometido aquele erro, teria que se policiar mais.

"Acho que podemos chamá-lo assim, pelo menos entre nós, não?" Merlin deu de ombros, tentando soar indiferente. "É estranho ficar chamando-o sempre de Príncipe, quando estamos falando sobre encontros ou coisas do tipo."

"Acho que sim." Ela sorriu de modo conspiratório, ainda meio insegura.

"Então…" Merlin continuou. "O que você queria me contar?"

"Nós tivemos aquele encontro." Ela disse, por fim.

"É?" Merlin perguntou, animado. Ele já imaginara que fosse isso, mas estava ansioso para saber como as coisas tinham corrido.

Será que Arthur teria sido menos travado com ela também? Será que tinha gostado mais dela do que deixara transparecer em sua conversa?

"Ele me enviou uma carta pelas minhas criadas perguntando se poderia vê-lo na quinta." Gwen disse.

Merlin sorriu, ao lembrar-se de como Arthur pedira para que eliminassem essa formalidade entre eles. __Será que Arthur voltaria atrás agora que queria cortejá-lo oficialmente?__ Merlin, forçou mais o sorriso, não querendo que Gwen notasse sua insegurança. O foco agora era Gwen, afinal.

"Respondi que sim, claro. Como se eu fosse capaz de negar!" Gwen continuou, excitada, aparentemente alheia ao tumulto interno de Merlin. Ela não deveria estar se aguentando em segurar mais aquilo. "Ele foi me buscar e demos uma volta pelo palácio. Ficamos falando de cinema e ele gosta de vários filmes que também gosto. Então descemos para o porão. Você chegou a ver o cinema que tem lá?"

"Não." Merlin tentou não soar tão enciumado quanto se sentia. Afinal, Merlin já dissera que nunca fora a um cinema, Arthur poderia pelo menos ter mostrado a ele como era um de verdade.

"Ah, é perfeito! Os assentos são grandes e reclináveis e tem até uma pipoqueira lá. O Príncipe estourou uma porção só para nós dois! Foi tão fofo, Merlin." Merlin notou como Gwen parecia tão eufórica com a situação e lembrou-se que ela, assim como ele, era uma Seis. Ela provavelmente também nunca estivera em um cinema e Merlin se culpou por sua mesquinhez.

" _Ele_ fez a pipoca?" Merlin sorriu, relutante em acreditar. Afinal, o próprio Arthur dissera que nunca cozinhara na vida.

"Bem, mais ou menos…" Gwen escondeu um sorriso por trás da mão. "Ele errou a medida do óleo na primeira vez e acabou queimando tudo. Teve que chamar alguém para limpar tudo e parecia muito encabulado com isso. Então pediu para que eu esperasse nos assentos enquanto ele preparava outra porção."

Merlin sorriu diante daquilo. Ele tinha certeza que Arthur não se arriscara se envergonhar ainda mais na segunda vez, Merlin não estava certo se Gwen acreditava ou não que ele havia realmente acertado na segunda, então Merlin não estragaria aquilo para ela. Pelo menos Arthur tentou, isso valia de algo. __Tentou por alguém que não é você__ , uma voz rancorosa alfinetou, mas Merlin tratou de afastar aquele pensamento também.

"Então ele colocou um filme para vermos juntos." Gwen pareceu sonhadora. "Um romance! Acho que foi apenas porque ele queria me agradar, de qualquer forma."

Merlin analisou aquilo. Para ele não era uma ideia tão surreal que Arthur gostasse de romances. Arthur ansiava por uma história de amor para si mesmo, por que não gostaria de ver histórias de amor retratadas por outras pessoas?

"No final, ele segurou minha mão numa das cenas!" Gwen parecia que ia explodir de excitação. "Achei que fosse desmaiar. Eu já havia segura o braço dele duas vezes, no primeiro dia e enquanto caminhávamos pelo palácio. Mas isso foi diferente…" Gwen suspirou e soltou o corpo na cadeira.

Merlin não pôde deixar de sorrir com aquilo. Ele continuava com uma pontinha de ciúmes da interação dos dois, mas ele havia até ganhado um beijo no rosto de Arthur, na noite anterior, não tinha porque ter ciúmes de Gwen. Além disso, Gwen era a escolha certa. __Ela será uma rainha perfeita__ , Merlin fez questão de se lembrar.

"Não vejo a hora de sairmos de novo." Gwen voltou a dizer, sonhadora. "Ele é tão lindo, não acha?"

"É, ele é bonitinho." Merlin desdenhou.

"Ah, Merlin!" Gwen bateu uma mão sobre o joelho de Merlin. "Você deve ter reparado naqueles olhos e naquela voz…"

Merlin __havia__ reparado. Muito mais do que queria admitir para si mesmo. Principalmente nos olhos. Na intensidade em que eles o encaravam. Por um momento ele se perguntou se Arthur olhava para os outros Selecionados da mesma maneira.

"A voz dele fica esquisita quando ele ri." Merlin fez uma careta, não querendo dar o braço a torcer.

"Eu nunca o vi rindo." Gwen soou contemplativa. "Ele apenas sorri, sempre muito comedido."

"Ele vive rindo da minha cara. Deve achar que sou um palhaço." Merlin tentou apaziguar a situação. "Da próxima vez chame-o para assistir uma de comédia. Tenho certeza que ele vai rir."

"Nem sei se ele vai me convidar para outro encontro." Gwen disse, mas voltou a sorrir, corando.

"Claro que vai." Merlin fez pouco-caso, com um aceno de mão.

"Mas você ainda não me disse, o que acha mais atraente no Príncipe?"

Merlin abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. Primeiro pensou em debochar de Arthur novamente, mas não queria que Gwen pensasse nele de um modo negativo.

"Gosto quando ele abre um pouco a guarda." Merlin preferiu ser sincero. "Como quando fala sem escolher muito as palavras, ou quando se exalta." Ele sorriu para si mesmo. "Gosto quando ele olha para algo, como o céu ou a grama, e fica contemplando aquilo por um tempo, perdido em pensamentos. Gosto como ele fica realmente envolvido quando está conversando comigo, como se realmente quisesse me conhecer melhor, mesmo tendo um país para governar e milhões de problemas na cabeça. Mas acho que o que mais gosto é quando ele fala do país e do seu povo. Ele fala com tanta paixão e emoção… dá pra ver que ele se importa, sabe?"

Merlin disse tudo aquilo perdido em pensamentos, sorrindo para as próprias mãos. Quando levantou para olhar para Gwen ela tinha a boca ligeiramente entreaberta e os olhos arregalados. Merlin corou, percebendo tudo que havia dito. __Droga! Por que não me limitei a comentários genéricos sobre a aparência dele?__

"Os braços dele. Gosto dos braços dele." Merlin emendou, desesperado para tirar todo o peso da declaração que acabara de fazer.

Gwen gargalhou com isso e Merlin sorriu também, algum tempo depois.

"Sim!" Gwen gemeu, depois de se recompor. "Dá pra sentir os braços debaixo daquele paletó grosso."

"Acho que ele é do tipo que fica fazendo poses em frente ao espelho." Merlin zombou, fazendo careta enquanto flexionava os próprios braços, infinitamente mais finos que os de Arthur e Gwen riu novamente.

"Mas por quê será que ele é tão forte?" Gwen perguntou, depois de um instante.

"Ele é o primeiro cavaleiro do reino, Gwen." Merlin franziu o cenho, confuso com a questão.

"Sim, mas apenas porque ele é o Príncipe." Gwen deu de ombros. "O Rei Uther nunca chegou a ser tão forte."

"Arthur não é o primeiro cavaleiro apenas por ser o Príncipe!" Merlin defendeu-o.

Gwen pareceu um pouco desconfortável de repente.

"Duvido que você tenha coragem de perguntar se ele faz flexões na frente do espelho." Merlin cutucou-a, tentando aliviar a tensão. O que funcionou muito bem, pois ela soltou um S _ _em chance!__ em meio a uma risada.

Gwen parecia tão animada ao falar sobre a noite. Parecia tudo perfeito para ela. Então por que Arthur evitara falar sobre o encontro? Se fosse levar em conta a reação dele, Merlin diria que o encontro nem ocorrera.

Merlin olhou em volta do salão e reparou que quase metade dos Selecionados parecia tensa ou infeliz. Enmyria, Cathryn e Forridel escutavam algo que Mithian contava. Ela parecia sorridente e animada, mas o rosto de Forridel estava franzido de preocupação, ao passo que Cathryn roía as unhas. Enmyria parecia distraída, apalpando a região atrás da orelha, como se estivesse dolorida. Fazendo jus à fama, Vivian falava algo com empáfia para todos que quisessem ouvir ao seu redor. Merlin franziu o cenho, incerto do que acontecera para deixar todos tão eriçados.

"Os que estão de cara amarrada são os que ainda não tiveram um encontro com o Príncipe." Gwen esclareceu a confusão de Merlin. "Na quinta, ele me disse que eu era a segunda, só naquele dia. Ele está mesmo querendo conhecer todos."

"Você acha que é mesmo isso?" Merlin fez uma careta, sondando o local.

Julius Borden e Myror estavam sentados juntos num canto afastado, ambos de braços cruzados, lançando olhares atravessados aos demais. Aparentemente, os dois também não haviam sido convidados para um encontro.

"Acho que sim." Gwen deu de ombros. "Quer dizer, olhe só a gente… estamos bem porque já ficamos a sós com ele. Ambos sabemos que ele gostou de nós o suficiente para não nos enxotar logo em seguida… há uma diferença clara entre os que já tiveram seu momento com o Príncipe e quem não teve nenhum."

Ela apontou ao redor e Merlin tinha que concordar que aquilo era bastante óbvio.

"Drea está surtando e acha que ele só irá se encontrar com ela quando for mandá-la embora." Gwen inclinou-se em sua direção, sussurrando.

Merlin olhou para a garota, que estava amuada sozinha e parecia prestes a chorar.

Ele franziu o cenho, se perguntando por que Arthur não havia dito nada daquilo para ele. Um amigo não deveria compartilhar esse tipo de coisas? Mas, como Arthur deixara claro na noite anterior, ele não queria ser amigo de Merlin, Merlin era só mais um dos inúmeros Selecionados que Arthur estava cortejando. E, ao que tudo indicava, Merlin era exatamente isso, apenas __mais um__. __Arthur já se encontrou com metade dos Selecionados, cristo!__

Merlin olhou novamente em volta, só então constatando que Mordred não estava presente. Ele contou lentamente os Selecionados, constatando que ele era o único ausente e foi então que as palavras de Arthur na noite anterior voltaram a sua mente. __Amanhã estarei ocupado__. Merlin constatou com facilidade que Mordred estava em seu encontro com Arthur, o que fez com que sentisse um gosto amargo na boca.

Talvez Arthur realmente não tivesse problemas com homens, talvez até __preferisse__ homens. Afinal, Mordred fora um dos primeiros a ser convidado para um encontro com o Príncipe. Será que aquele que estava ocorrendo no momento não seria o primeiro?

Ele não teve muito tempo para remoer aquilo, no entanto. Lamia, que até então estava ouvindo algo que Eira dizia com uma expressão ansiosa no rosto, levantou-se da cadeira e olhou ao redor. Ela encarou Merlin e Gwen, antes de caminhar na direção deles, decidida.

"O que vocês fizeram no encontro?" Ela perguntou, de supetão.

"Oi para você também, Lamia." Gwen cumprimentou, desagradada.

"Shiiu!" Lamia pestanejou para Gwen, voltando-se novamente para Merlin. "Então, Merlin."

O queixo de Merlin caiu e ele arregalou os olhos.

"Fale!" Lamia exigiu e agora Merlin podia notar, pela visão periférica, que todos olhavam em sua direção, vários se aproximavam sem receio de parecer intrometidos.

"Já contei, Lamia." Merlin disse, girando os olhos. "Contei várias vezes, aliás."

"Não." Lamia guinchou. "No encontro da noite passada!"

"Como…"

"Mab viu vocês dois juntos e contou." Gwen esclareceu. Merlin havia se esquecido daquilo completamente. "Você foi o único a ter dois encontros com o Príncipe. Muitos ainda não o viram e estão reclamando sobre isso. Acham injusto. Mas quer dizer, não é sua culpa que ele goste de você."

Merlin abriu a boca, meio atônito. Sem saber o que dizer. Se era algum consolo, as palavras de Gwen asseguravam que Mordred não estava em seu segundo encontro com Arthur.

"Mas é completamente injusto." Lamia explodiu e Merlin notou como alguns dos outros Selecionados assentiam em concordância. Vivian sorria, parecendo que o Natal chegara mais cedo. "Eu ainda não o vi fora das refeições, apenas conversamos brevemente depois do ataque e mesmo assim foram por poucos minutos. E você já teve _dois_ encontros com ele!"

Merlin não sabia se era o fato de estar frustrado com Arthur ou a atitude dos Selecionados, mas aquilo fez com que ele sentisse o formigar familiar em sua nuca. Ele precisava extravasar de alguma forma. E Lamia já passara do limite na noite anterior com Beatrice.

"Na verdade, não foram dois." Merlin disse, estreitando os olhos para ela.

"O quê?" Lamia fez uma careta, sem entender o que ele queria dizer.

"Não foram dois encontros." Merlin deu de ombros.

Ele notou, pela visão periférica, como alguns dos presentes na sala entenderam o que ele queria dizer com isso: Vivian parecia que soltaria fogo pelas narinas a qualquer instante e Gwen parecia traída – mas Merlin não tinha como remediar isso imediatamente, mais tarde ele esclareceria a situação.

"Mab viu vocês." Lamia rosnou, pois ela era uma das que não tinham captado a mensagem ainda. "Vivian e Eira…"

"Não foram dois encontros." Merlin sentenciou. "Foram três."

Houve um arfar generalizado de surpresa e afronta.

Eira e Sophia se aproximaram então.

"Não pensei que você fosse do tipo mentiroso, Emrys." Sophia disse, amarga.

"Eu também não apostaria nisso, mas você sabe o que dizem não é?" Eira disse, como se as duas estivessem num diálogo e não tentando provocá-lo. "As cobras mais venenosas são aquelas com as mais belas cores."

"Você com certeza saberia disso, não é mesmo?" Gwen rebateu e Merlin encontrou-se grato que a amiga não estivesse tão magoado ao ponto de não defendê-lo.

Ele sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e rangeu os dentes.

"Já que parecem todos tão interessados na minha vida pessoal, deixe-me ver…" Merlin fingiu pensar por alguns instantes. "Primeiro encontro: caminhamos pelo jardim. Segundo encontro: ele foi até meu quarto. Terceiro encontro: ele me levou até os jardins, _novamente_. Em todos os três encontros, nós apenas _conversamos_. Satisfeitos?"

"Ora, Emrys." Eira disse, em tom ainda zombeteiro. "Ele foi ao quarto de _todos nós_ no dia do ataque." Muitos Selecionados riram com ela.

"Ah, sim!" Merlin abanou uma mão, dispensando o comentário. "Ele foi ao meu quarto nesse dia, _também_ , mas obviamente não estou considerando isso como um encontro, ou seriam _quatro_ ao invés de três. Me referia a dois dias depois disso, quando ele foi me procurar no meu quarto novamente."

"Isso é mentira." Sophia torceu o lábio para ele.

"Se é mentira ou não, só eu posso saber, não é mesmo?" Merlin disse com o sorriso mais falso que conseguiu colocar em seu rosto. "Afinal, duvido que qualquer um de vocês se atreva a perguntar para ele se é verdade." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em desafio.

Lamia saiu bufando e foi até Mithian e, de um jeito bem ríspido, pediu para que repetisse sua história. Eira e Sophia sentaram-se numa mesa próximo a Merlin e Gwen e começaram a conversar num tom que sabiam que Merlin ouviria.

"Só conversaram. Sei!" Sophia zombou. "Aposto que ele já está se oferecendo para o Príncipe."

"Você acha?" Eira perguntou, com falsa incredulidade.

"Com certeza." Sophia assentiu. "Por que mais o Príncipe estaria interessado num Seis inútil como ele?"

"Não dê ouvidos a elas." Gwen disse, agarrando as mãos de Merlin com as dela. "Elas estão com inveja."

"E você não?" Merlin mordeu o lábio, percebendo que no meio de seu surto, poderia ter realmente magoado Gwen.

"Não exatamente." Gwen coçou a nuca. "Só não entendo porque você não me diria."

"Na verdade, ele só foi ao meu quarto para saber por que eu não estava fazendo as refeições no Salão, junto com os demais." Merlin sussurrou para ela. "Eu só fiz parecer que era mais do que na verdade era para irritá-las."

Gwen deixou seu queixo cair e logo os dois estavam sorrindo.

Merlin estava tão distraído naquele momento, que teria perdido o movimento súbito se não estivesse bem em sua linha de visão. Sefa inclinou-se para frente e acertou um tapa em cheio na cara de Vivian.

Seguiram-se novas exclamações de espanto. Os que não vieram logo se viraram para o lado para perguntarem a quem estivesse mais próximo o que tinham perdido. Gwen foi uma dessas pessoas, sua voz ecoando nos ouvidos de Merlin, mas Merlin não saberia o que dizer, ele ainda estava atônito.

"Ah não, Sefa, não…" Forridel lamentou com um sussurro.

Um instante depois, Sefa levou a mão até a boca, a outra caminhando até a altura do estômago. Ela pareceu então começar a compreender o que fizera. Forridel ajudou Sefa a se sentar e Sefa começou a chorar. As duas eram Quatro e logo haviam feito amizade. A casta das duas estava muito longe de um Seis, mas as duas eram como Merlin e Gwen: isolados da maioria por suas castas. Merlin sabia como se sentiria mal se algo assim acontecesse com Gwen.

Merlin nunca trocara mais do que duas frases diretamente com Sefa. A garota parecia um tanto explosiva, mas não agressiva. Do outro lado da moeda, estava Vivian, que inclinou-se em direção a Sefa, sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e saiu a passos largos.

Sefa se desmanchou sobre o ombro de Forridel, suas lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas, uma após a outra. Não havia dúvidas que fora uma provocação, mas ninguém estava perto o suficiente para poder provar. Seria a palavra de uma contra a outra e Vivian tinha uma sala inteira de pessoas como testemunhas do tapa que levou.

Sefa foi dispensada antes do jantar.


	10. A Seleção - Capítulo Dez

****Notas:**** Quero agradecer a minha querida beta, Amy, que me ajudou muito nesse cap. e aguenta meus dramas (tanto pessoais quanto de bloqueio criativo). xD

Várias coisas culminaram para o longo atraso nessa postagem. Não pedirei desculpas nem me explicarei, porque não sou obrigado! ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo Dez**

Arthur nem sequer olhou na direção de Merlin durante o jantar de sábado. Merlin tentou não levar aquilo para o lado pessoal, mas era inevitável que ele imaginasse se Arthur já teria se cansado de sua companhia. Talvez tudo que Arthur quisesse era que Merlin dissesse que permaneceria na competição como um Selecionado efetivo e agora que conseguira aquilo, agora que ele tinha _mais_ uma opção, ele não precisava se esforçar tanto.

Foi por isso que Merlin decidiu fazer suas refeições no domingo em seu quarto, esforçando-se para se lembrar que aquilo era o melhor. Ele deveria estar feliz com isso, que Arthur estivesse interessado e se encontrando com os outros Selecionados. Aquela relação disfuncional com o Príncipe de Camelot não tinha futuro.

Merlin caminhou até o salão da Duquesa naquela tarde tentando se convencer que ajudar Gwen era o melhor a se fazer.

"Você está nervosa?" Ele perguntou a Gwen, enquanto desciam as escadas.

"Pra falar a verdade, não." Gwen deu de ombros. "Eu fiquei ontem, quando Alice nos disse que nos encontraríamos com Edwin. Mas depois que voltei para o meu quarto consegui me acalmar."

"Que bom." Merlin sorriu para ela.

"Ele é apenas o apresentador, no final das contas." Gwen parecia segura ao dizer aquilo.

Merlin não tinha tanta certeza daquilo. Ele sabia que se Edwin quisesse, ele poderia complicar a vida dos candidatos, mas deixar Gwen nervosa não ajudaria em nada então limitou-se em concordar.

Pela primeira vez, Vivian não fora a última a chegar. Pelo contrário, ela parecia ter sido uma das primeiras ali, se a fila de cadeiras que os Selecionados ocupavam do lado direito era algo a dizer.

"Vocês serão os últimos, Sr. Emrys e Srta. Smith." Alice disse, indicando-lhes os últimos assentos na fileira de cadeiras.

Merlin e Gwen agradeceram e caminharam em direção às cadeiras. Merlin deixou que Gwen tomasse a frente.

"Por que você acha que os outros Selecionados chegaram tão cedo dessa vez?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Provavelmente porque não temos que continuar aqui depois que conversarmos com Edwin." Gwen deu de ombros.

Merlin suspirou, imaginando quanto tempo teria que esperar até chegar sua vez. Ele só torcia que fosse rápido como no primeiro dia com Arthur.

Do outro lado do salão, Edwin conversava tranquilamente com a Duquesa Morgana.

"Achei que conversaríamos apenas com Edwin." Merlin comentou com Gwen.

"Eu também." Gwen gemeu e Merlin percebeu que ela parecia ansiosa repentinamente.

"Ei, relaxa." Merlin segurou a mão dela, tentando acalmá-la. "Ela foi bem simpática no dia do ataque, lembra?"

Merlin acreditava que grande parte da simpatia da Duquesa fora devido a situação, mas não precisava dizer aquilo.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, esperando que os Selecionados começassem a ser chamados. Alguns cochichavam uns com os outros, enquanto também esperavam. Merlin apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos e suspirou, novamente.

"Você não está achando muito quente aqui?" Merlin conseguiu ouvir a voz de Mordred e só então percebeu que era ele quem estava ao lado de Gwen.

"Sim." Gwen gemeu. "Você acha que eles não ligaram o climatizador?"

"Não acho que seja isso." Mordred disse de maneira enigmática e Merlin sentiu-se incomodado pela maneira como os olhos azuis do outro estavam fixos sobre si.

Merlin não conversara diretamente com Mordred até então, apenas ouvira um ou outro comentário dele com os demais Selecionados, mas algo no modo como ele olhava para Merlin o deixava extremamente desconfortável. Parecia que ele sempre queria dizer algo, mas Merlin não estava tão certo de que gostaria de ouvir o que o outro tinha a dizer.

Merlin sentiu as mãos adormecerem e amaldiçoou internamente. Tentando olhar para outro lugar que não fosse Mordred. Ele se concentrou na Duquesa e Edwin do outro lado do salão então. Não demorou muito para que conseguisse ouvir as vozes dos dois, como se estivessem ao seu lado.

"Vossa Majestade não parece concordar que a popularidade de Arthur cresceu depois do _Jornal Oficial_ de sexta." Edwin dizia, como que pisando em ovos.

"Eventualmente ele perceberá isso, não se preocupe." A Duquesa parecia desconfortável em discutir o assunto.

"E você, Merlin? O que fizeram no último encontro?" A voz de Mordred chamou sua atenção e ele foi obrigado a desviar os olhos da Duquesa Morgana.

"O quê?" Merlin perguntou.

"Gwen me contou hoje pela manhã sobre o encontro dela com o Príncipe." Mordred disse, oferecendo um sorriso para Gwen. "Ainda não tive o prazer de ouvir de você sobre seu último encontro."

Uma comoção na outra ponta da fila desviou a atenção dos três e Merlin constatou que era Alice dizendo para a primeira Selecionada, Annis, ir conversar com Edwin.

"Merlin?" Mordred perguntou, alguns segundos depois, se colocando na linha de visão de Merlin.

"Apenas conversamos." Merlin deu de ombros, impaciente.

"Sim, sim." Mordred assentiu em concordância. "Já imaginava isso. Mas o que exatamente vocês conversaram?"

"Isso é particular." Merlin torceu os lábios.

"Não quero saber os detalhes." Mordred abanou uma mão, como que dispensando a resposta de Merlin. "Só quero saber porque meu adversário número um chama tanto a atenção do Príncipe."

"Seu adversário número um?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Sim." Mordred ergueu o queixo, soando entediado. "Afinal, você é o queridinho do Príncipe."

"Eu não…"

"Ora, por favor!" Mordred girou os olhos. "Três encontros, enquanto alguns não tiveram nem o primeiro?"

"Ele continuará te importunando até que você responda." Gwen ofereceu, compreensiva.

"Apenas conversamos sobre mim, sobre minha família…" Merlin disse, evasivo. "Provavelmente o mesmo que ele conversa com todos os outros Selecionados."

"Não acho que o Príncipe seja tão simplório." Mordred disse, calmamente.

"Eu _sei_ que ele não é." Merlin rangeu os dentes. "Mas também sei que ele quer conhecer a todos, então é o mais lógico."

"Existem maneiras diferentes de se conhecer uma pessoa." Mordred parecia muito confiante de suas palavras. "E o Príncipe Arthur é bastante esperto. Ele está deixando todos confortáveis em torno dele, para que possam se abrir da forma como preferirem."

Merlin encarou Mordred, querendo rebater aquilo. Ele queria ter argumentos para discordar das palavras do outro, mas sabia que Mordred provavelmente estava certo.

"Veja o que ele tem feito com cada um de nós." Mordred continuou dizendo, quando Merlin não respondeu. "Ele levou Gwen ao cinema, Elena para andar a cavalo, Sophia para um piquenique à beira do lago, Vivian para degustar vinhos na adega e Mithian para caçar. Nenhum de nós foi até o jardim para conversar."

"O que você fez com ele, afinal?" Merlin disse, semicerrando os olhos. "O que te deixaria confortável? Visitar um cemitério?"

Merlin sabia que estava sendo infantil. Sabia que não havia motivos para atacar Mordred daquela maneira, mas o sorrisinho cínico no rosto dele conseguia deixá-lo mais irritado do que as insinuações de Vivian, Eira e Sophia.

"Ele não vai dizer." Gwen bufou. "Está se divertindo muito fazendo suspense sobre isso."

Mordred sorriu de modo maroto e Merlin pegou-se desejando acertar a cabeça dele contra a parede mais próxima.

Nesse momento, Annis levantou-se, deixando a sala. Beatrice, que era a segunda da fila, caminhou até Edwin. Pelo menos Merlin não teria que esperar tanto, a conversa com Edwin Muirden parecia ser bem curta.

"Ah, Gwen, não fique assim." Mordred disse, brincalhão. "Eu só não contei ontem por que todos estavam por perto, querendo ouvir nossa conversa. Mas para vocês dois eu conto."

Merlin franziu o cenho. Mordred estava agindo como se eles fossem bons amigos, mesmo que nunca tivesse conversado com Merlin antes e aquilo era irritante.

"Eu o desafiei para um duelo." Mordred concedeu, por fim.

"Um duelo?" Foi Gwen quem guinchou, aparentemente tão confusa quanto Merlin.

"Sim." Mordred assentiu. "Um duelo de espadas."

" _Você_ sabe duelar com espadas?" Merlin zombou.

"Não é porque um homem gosta de usar vestidos que ele não saiba usar uma arma, Merlin." Mordred devolveu, no mesmo tom.

"Eu não quis dizer isso." Merlin defendeu-se, embora a verdade fosse exatamente o oposto.

"Eu fiz esgrima durante alguns anos." Mordred deu de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse nada de mais.

"Mas um duelo?" Merlin perguntou, ainda incrédulo. "Isso não é uma escolha muito romântica."

"Achei que o Príncipe poderia se distrair um pouco." Mordred fez pouco-caso. "Além disso, é uma habilidade que os outros teriam receio de mostrar. Aposto que o Príncipe ficou curioso, no mínimo."

"Claro." Merlin devolveu, amargo.

"Estava planejando deixá-lo ganhar, de qualquer forma." Mordred continuou, como se não se importasse se seus ouvintes queriam ou não saber o que estava dizendo. "Mas não foi preciso. Ele é muito habilidoso com uma espada nas mãos." Fora o tom das últimas palavras e não elas em si que fez o queixo de Merlin cair e as bochechas de Gwen corarem.

Mordred sorriu cinicamente, antes de puxar assunto com Gwen sobre algo que Rose dissera no almoço daquele dia. Merlin aproveitou a desculpa de que não estava presente para permanecer em silêncio, deixando os dois conversarem a sós.

As entrevistas com Edwin Muirden eram bem curtas, mais até do que a primeira entrevista que tiveram com Arthur. Rapidamente, a fila encurtava e Merlin se limitava a fazer um ou outro comentário durante o diálogo de Mordred e Gwen.

"Não deixe que ele te afete." Gwen aconselhou, quando Mordred se levantou para sua entrevista. "Se ele percebe que a provocação está fazendo efeito, ficará muito pior."

"Não está." Merlin disse, evasivo.

"Certo." Gwen girou os olhos. "Deu pra sentir sua animosidade."

"Não o tratei diferente do que faço com metade dos outros Selecionados." Merlin bufou. "Eu não gosto de falsidade."

"Na verdade, foi um pouco diferente." Gwen sorriu. "Vocês se alfinetaram, mas não chegaram a ser antipáticos ou ofensivos. Parecia uma disputa entre iguais."

"Eu não sou como ele." Merlin disse, mais defensivo do que gostaria de admitir.

"Eu não quis te ofender." Gwen apressou-se a esclarecer. "É só que, depois que você o conhece melhor, acaba percebendo que ele não é tão ruim. Não tão ruim quanto Vivian e as outras. Ele gosta de provocar, mas é apenas isso." Ela defendeu. "Mas entendo porque você possa estar com ciúmes."

"Ciúmes?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Sim." Gwen assentiu. "Comigo e Elena você conversa normalmente. Isolde também não parecia te incomodar. As garotas com quem você não se dá bem são intragáveis, então não conta. Nem Julius e Myror parecem te incomodar também. Acho que é porque inconscientemente você não enxerga a maioria como adversários."

"Eu não enxergo _ninguém_ como adversário porque sei que não estou no páreo." Merlin bufou.

"De novo essa história, Merlin?" Gwen girou os olhos. "Acho que você enxerga Mordred como um adversário e ele te respeita como um." Ela apontou. "Talvez por que vocês sejam bastante semelhantes."

"Só porque somos fisicamente parecidos?" Merlin girou os olhos.

"Não… é só… é outra coisa." Gwen mordeu o lábio, parecendo concentrada em encontrar a palavra certa. "Não sei explicar." Ela suspirou, parecendo desistir da tarefa.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio até que Alice viesse chamar Gwen. Merlin desejou-lhe sorte e permaneceu ali, sozinho. Ele olhou para o lado, encarando a fileira de cadeiras que agora estavam desocupadas com exceção da dele, uma estranha sensação de _dejà vu_ acometendo-o. Ele permaneceu ali, encarando as cadeiras por longos segundos, sem entender porque aquilo era tão familiar para ele.

Quando Alice veio chamá-lo, percebeu que Gwen já não estava mais no salão e Edwin e a Duquesa sorriam para ele. Merlin colocou-se de pé rapidamente e caminhou apressadamente para eles – _A realeza nunca corre em ambientes fechados_ , as palavras de alguma das aulas de etiqueta de Alice ecoando em sua mente.

"Boa tarde, Merlin." A Duquesa cumprimentou.

"Duquesa." Merlin curvou-se em reverência, percebendo que nunca fizera aquilo nos momento que esteve a sós com Arthur.

"Por favor, Merlin." A Duquesa acenou para a poltrona em frente ao sofá de dois lugares que ela e Edwin ocupavam. "Já pedi que me chame apenas de Morgana." Ela sorriu para ele daquele jeito que deixava Merlin com uma sensação de calor reconfortante. _Cada membro da família real tem a capacidade de me fazer sentir diferentes tipos de frio na barriga_ , ele pensou, rindo de si mesmo.

"Você foi um dos poucos que A Duquesa pediu para chamá-la de Morgana, Merlin." Edwin sorriu para ele também, mas a cicatriz do lado direito do rosto fazia com que o sorriso se tornasse quase reptiliano. Merlin conteve um arrepio. "Parece que você não conquistou apenas um membro da família real."

Merlin franziu o cenho, incomodado com o que o homem queria dizer com aquilo. Será que todos já sabiam da suposta predileção que Arthur tinha por ele?

"Estava dizendo a Edwin que você foi o primeiro a ter um encontro com Arthur." Morgana explicou.

"Certo." Merlin assentiu, inseguro.

"Então, Sr. Emrys, não vamos falar sobre seu encontro com o Príncipe, não se preocupe." Edwin disse, ao aceitar uma xícara de chá que estava sendo servida naquele momento por um dos criados.

Quando Merlin aceitou sua xícara, foi para perceber que o mordomo em questão era Gwaine, que piscou para ele. Merlin sorriu, relaxando um pouco.

"Quero apenas que você se sinta confortável quando falar comigo nas próximas transmissões." Edwin esclareceu.

"Ok." Merlin concordou.

"Bem, ao contrário de quando estamos em frente às câmeras, quando sou eu quem faz todas as perguntas, gostaria de saber se você tem algo a perguntar." Edwin falou com tranquilidade.

Merlin olhou de um para outro esperando que eles caíssem na risada e dissessem que estavam brincando, mas o momento nunca veio e eles continuaram na expectativa.

"Como?" Merlin perguntou estupidamente.

"Quer me fazer alguma pergunta? Qualquer que seja?" Edwin ofereceu novamente.

Morgana inclinou-se para frente como quem conta um segredo.

"Essa é sua chance de se vingar de qualquer pergunta indiscreta que ele já tenha feito ou ainda fará, querido. E, acredite, ele sempre tem uma na manga, então não se segure." Ela piscou e Edwin fingiu não ter ouvido nada.

"Hum," Merlin remexeu-se desconfortavelmente. "De qual província você é?"

Edwin soltou um som de exclamação e Morgana riu.

"Oh, Merlin, você é muito bonzinho," Morgana disse, ainda sorrindo afetuosamente. Então virou-se para Edwin. "Eu disse, não disse?"

"O quê?" Merlin perguntou, confuso.

"A maioria das pessoas aproveitaria a deixa para perguntar sobre minha cicatriz," Edwin esclareceu. "Mas a Duquesa garantiu que você não era nada convencional. Obviamente, ela estava certa." Foi a vez de Edwin inclinar-se para frente num meio sussurro. "Geralmente, ela está."

Morgana simplesmente arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeita e examinou as próprias unhas.

"Respondendo sua pergunta, eu nasci aqui mesmo, em Londres. Próxima pergunta?"

"Hum…" Merlin coçou a cabeça, olhando ao redor, tentando não focar os olhos no rosto deformado a sua frente.

"Você quer perguntar sobre minha cicatriz agora, não é mesmo?"

Merlin grunhiu, derrotado.

"Me desculpe, não consigo pensar em outra coisa agora."

Edwin e Morgana caíram na gargalhada então e Merlin permitiu-se relaxar, acompanhando-os ainda que timidamente.

"Não se preocupe, não é nenhum segredo." Edwin tranquilizou-o. "Um grupo de rebeldes ateou fogo na casa dos meus pais, quando eu era adolescente. Infelizmente, meus pais não tiveram tanta sorte quanto eu."

Merlin engoliu em seco, subitamente arrependido de ter cedido e tocado no assunto.

"Me desculpe." Merlin apressou-se em dizer.

"Não tem problema, Merlin." Edwin assegurou. "Já faz muitos anos, de qualquer forma."

Merlin remexeu-se, desconfortável, antes que a Duquesa perguntasse sobre sua família e Merlin agradeceu internamente sobre a mudança de assunto.

Depois de alguns minutos de uma conversa mais descontraída, Merlin percebeu que, apesar de Edwin ainda lhe causar alguns arrepios, o homem sabia como deixar alguém confortável em sua presença. A Duquesa também era toda elegante, graciosa e bem-humorada. Eles pareciam bastante a vontade um com o outro e Merlin perguntou-se se eram amigos. Quando Merlin se deu conta, já fazia quase vinte minutos que estava ali, quando os outros selecionados não haviam se demorado mais que alguns poucos minutos.

"Não se preocupe com isso," Morgana disse quando Merlin manifestou sua preocupação por tomar o tempo deles. "Afinal, não é como se houvesse alguém esperando pela vez. Além disso, fazia tempo que eu não me divertia tanto. Gwaine, sirva mais chá ao nosso convidado por favor!"

Gwaine apressou-se em obedecer, inclinando-se para servir mais chá, mas Merlin cobriu sua xícara com a mão, como fora instruído nas aulas de Alice.

"Algum problema?" A Duquesa arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não." Merlin apressou-se em negar, incerto do que dizer para explicar a situação.

"Você deve estar cansado, certo?" Morgana sorriu docemente. "Não precisa nos fazer companhia caso não queira, Merlin."

"Não, não é isso." Merlin abanava as mãos em frente ao peito de modo frenético. Seus olhos vagando de Edwin e Morgana, a sua frente, para Gwaine, que ainda estava inclinado.

Parecendo notar o desconforto de Merlin, Edwin colocou-se de pé.

"Por mais que a companhia de vocês seja extremamente agradável, meu tempo realmente já se esgotou e receio que o Rei espera por mim." Ele disse, como se a comoção que Merlin causara não fosse nada de mais. "Nos vemos no _Jornal Oficial_ de sexta, Merlin. Duquesa." Com um acenar de cabeça para Merlin e uma reverência para Morgana, o homem deixou a sala.

Merlin ainda encarou Gwaine por alguns instantes, o homem franzia o cenho para ele, confuso. Quando voltou sua atenção para a Duquesa, notou que ela o analisava com olhos semicerrados.

"O que você fez dessa vez?" Ela voltou-se para Gwaine, então.

"N-Nada, Milady." Gwaine negou, endireitando a postura.

"Gwaine, não vou ter que adverti-lo que Arthur ficaria furioso se imaginasse que você tem assediado algum dos Selecionados, não é mesmo?" O tom dela era paternalista, mas até Merlin conseguia notar a ameaça que o revestia.

"Eu juro…" O homem começou a dizer, mas Merlin o interrompeu.

"Ele não fez nada, Duquesa." Merlin tratou de esclarecer. "Eu apenas não me sinto confortável em tê-lo me servindo, não quando sei que ele arrisca a vida defendendo o palácio durante os ataques rebeldes."

Gwaine parecia surpreso ao ouvir aquilo, mas a Duquesa apenas sorriu para ele em compreensão.

"Neste caso, posso lhe servir enquanto continuamos nosso agradável bate-papo."

"Não, não, não…" Merlin colocou-se de pé, imediatamente. "Já estou acostumado com isso."

Merlin tagarelou nervosamente sobre todo trabalho que já tivera em sua vida, enquanto servia a xícara da Duquesa e a sua própria. Em meio ao seu nervosismo, Merlin nem percebera que havia pegado uma das xícaras sobressalentes que repousavam no carrinho a esquerda e a servira de chá também. Ele virou-se para Gwaine, então, no intuito de oferecer para ele, já que não havia mais ninguém no salão, mas o homem ainda segurava uma bandeja em uma das mãos. Sem saber como remediar a situação e não parecer mais idiota do que já estava agindo, ele depositou a xícara na bandeja e sentou-se, sentindo-se subitamente exausto.

A Duquesa, entretanto, o encarava de modo curioso.

"Ora, Gwaine, o que você ainda está fazendo aí de pé?" Ela soou irritada. "Quando alguém te convida para o chá é rude não aceitar. Sente-se conosco."

Gwaine hesitou por longos segundos, antes de depositar a xícara num pires sobre a mesa e a bandeja no carrinho, sentando-se numa poltrona que até então estava desocupada.

"Creio que tenha sido Arthur que te contou sobre isso?" Morgana lhe perguntou, quando o silêncio perdurou.

"Hum… sim… ele… quero dizer… certo." Merlin gaguejou. Ele não sabia se colocaria seus criados em problemas caso contasse o que eles lhe diziam.

"Talvez Arthur cumpra sua promessa mais cedo do que você pode imaginar, não é mesmo, Gwaine?" A Duquesa provocou.

"Não sei do que você está falando, Milady." Gwaine disse, evasivo.

"Claro, claro." Morgana acenou com uma das mãos, como que dispensando o comentário do homem.

Rapidamente, ela retomou a conversa com Merlin. Os três ficaram ali sentados durante a próxima meia hora. Merlin e Morgana conversando, enquanto Gwaine limitava-se a bebericar de sua xícara.

"Acompanhe Merlin até seus aposentos antes de voltar às suas tarefas, Gwaine." A Duquesa disse, depois de se despedir de Merlin e sorriu uma última vez, antes de sair do salão.

"Você não pre…" Merlin apressou-se a dizer, quando Morgana saiu, mas Gwaine o cortou.

"Não é nenhum problema, Sr. Emrys. Não levará nem cinco minutos do meu dia."

"Certo." Merlin acenou, ainda desconfortável com toda a situação.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até atingirem o pé da escadaria que levava ao segundo andar. Incomodado com o silêncio, Merlin disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente.

"O que o Príncipe te prometeu?"

"Por mais que eu queira lhe dizer isso, Sr. Emrys. Receio que seja um segredo." Gwaine disse de maneira enigmática, o que só aumentou a curiosidade de Merlin. Quando alcançaram o segundo andar, no entanto, ele foi direto ao ponto. "Então… o Príncipe já te beijou?"

"O quê?" Merlin arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

"Bem… você sabe." O mordomo deu de ombros.

"O que eu sei é que você anda fazendo apostas sobre a vida amorosa do Príncipe." Merlin disse, azedo.

"Sim." Gwaine sorriu, distraidamente.

"E você acha isso certo?" Merlin cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

"Por que não seria?" Gwaine arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não sei." Merlin disse, em tom irônico. "Talvez você deva perguntar como ele se sente sobre isso. Aposto que ele se sentiria humilhado com toda a situação."

"Ah, você aposta?" Gwaine voltou a sorrir. "E o que eu ganho com essa aposta?"

"Coisa nenhuma." Merlin rebateu, corando. "Só acho que você não deveria fazer pouco do Príncipe dessa maneira."

"Não estou fazendo isso." Gwaine soou ofendido, dessa vez. "Para sua informação, ele sabe sobre as apostas."

Merlin entreabriu a boca. Ele estava pronto para rebater qualquer coisa que Gwaine dissesse, mas não esperava por isso.

"Não é grande coisa, de qualquer forma." Gwaine deu de ombros.

"Para vocês pode não ser, mas os Selecionados talvez se sintam desconfortáveis de serem peças nesse joguinho de vocês."

"Ei! Não distorça a situação." Gwaine se defendeu. "São apenas apostas inocentes. Ninguém está interferindo n'A Seleção."

Merlin bufou, irritado.

"Por que você me olha desse jeito?" Gwaine perguntou, quando o silêncio se estendeu.

"Desse jeito como?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Como se tivesse algo contra mim."

"Eu não tenho nada contra você." Merlin defendeu-se.

"Olha… é sério." Gwaine assegurou. "A única coisa que quero nessa competição é que o Príncipe encontre o que ele realmente procura. E posso te garantir que todos os funcionários do palácio desejam o mesmo."

"Vou lhe dar o benefício da dúvida." Merlin suspirou, derrotado. Discutir sobre aquilo com o homem não teria efeito, aparentemente.

"Então… quem te contou que eu ajudo os guardas durante as invasões?" Gwaine perguntou, quando alcançaram o corredor do quarto de Merlin. "Eu sei que não foi o Príncipe e imagino que a Duquesa também não acreditou nisso."

Merlin encarou o perfil do homem até chegarem a porta de seu quarto, refletindo se poderia confiar nele.

"Isso não importa, realmente." Merlin deu de ombros, lembrando-se da promessa que fizera a si mesmo, de tratar Gwaine melhor, depois que descobrira a história de Daegal. "Eu não quis te ofender nem nada do tipo… o Príncipe parece confiar em você e acredito no julgamento dele, mas isso não significa que não esteja irritado com essas apostas."

"Eu imaginei." Gwaine sorriu de modo atrevido. "Se vale de algo, não farei novas apostas sobre A Seleção, já que isso te incomoda tanto."

"E por que você faria isso?" Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Digamos que um bom jogador tem que saber escolher suas batalhas." Gwaine disse de maneira enigmática, antes de se curvar e voltar pelo corredor.

.oOo.

Merlin dispensou seus criados o mais cedo possível, alegando uma enxaqueca. Quando os três saíram, ele trancou a porta imediatamente e deitou-se na cama, tentando em vão pegar no sono. Ele sabia que estava fugindo de Arthur, mas se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, nem saberia dizer porque estava fazendo aquilo.

A verdade é que a conversa que tivera com Gwaine colocara mais dúvidas em sua cabeça. O fato de que Arthur sabia das apostas e não se importava com aquilo queria dizer que aquilo tudo não passava de um jogo para ele?

 _E o Príncipe Arthur é bastante esperto. Ele está deixando todos confortáveis em torno dele, para que possam se abrir da forma como preferirem._ As palavras de Mordred não saiam de sua cabeça e isso só piorava a insegurança de Merlin. E o que mais incomodava é que ele nem entendia porque aquilo o afetava tanto.

Merlin bufou depois de horas, virando-se na cama pela centésima vez, tentando encontrar a posição mais confortável para dormir, mas seu corpo parecia decidido a contrariá-lo. Já estava quase desistindo de permanecer deitado, quando ouviu batidas na porta. Ele encolheu-se mais ainda na cama, seu corpo congelado, imóvel, como se qualquer ruído que fizesse pudesse ser ouvido do lado de fora.

"Merlin?" A voz abafada do Príncipe fez-se ouvir do outro lado da porta e Merlin teve que morder o lábio inferior para não responder.

Merlin ainda viu a maçaneta da porta girar algumas vezes, antes de ouvir mais batidas na porta, mas permaneceu imóvel. A sombra de Arthur visível pela fresta debaixo da porta era a única garantia que Arthur ainda estava ali. Ele já estava quase desistindo de evitar Arthur, quando uma segunda voz fez-se ouvir do outro lado.

Não conseguiu decifrar o que foi dito, mas sabia que era Eira quem estava conversando com o Príncipe. Merlin encolheu-se mais ainda, incerto se queria que Arthur insistisse ou fosse embora. Menos de um minuto depois, entretanto, a sombra de Arthur desapareceu e ele pôde ouvir o som de uma porta fechando no corredor.

Suas mãos fecharam-se em punhos, agarrando a roupa de cama. Sua mente vagou diante das possibilidades. Arthur teria entrado no quarto de Eira? Arthur estava chateado por Merlin ter ignorado o encontro que marcaram?

Merlin não sabia quanto tempo ainda ficara se remexendo na cama antes de pegar no sono, a única coisa que sabia era que Arthur não retornou naquela noite.


	11. A Seleção - Capítulo Onze

**Capítulo Onze**

Às vezes, Merlin pegava-se considerando incrível o quanto uma boa noite de sono poderia mudar a perspectiva do que se passava em sua mente. Quando tinha doze anos, ele cogitara fugir de casa por não querer encarar a mãe quando ela percebesse que ele aquecera a água do encanamento por acidente. Ele foi dormir, temendo o que poderia acontecer no outro dia, mas quando acordou percebeu o quão exagerado estava sendo. No final das contas, sua mãe lhe dera uma bronca, obviamente, mas não fora o fim do mundo.

Naquela manhã de segunda, Merlin encontrou-se numa situação semelhante: com a cabeça mais leve, percebeu que fora muito infantil em evitar o Príncipe na noite anterior. Ele demorou-se mais do que o necessário no banho, enquanto seus criados arrumavam sua roupa, tentando encontrar uma desculpa para sua atitude. Arthur provavelmente achava que Merlin fosse um idiota. Afinal, quem não teria percebido que estava sendo evitado, depois do papelão que Merlin fizera?

Decidido a não agir mais como um covarde, Merlin marchou decidido até a sala de jantar. Não precisou muito para descobrir que Arthur estava esperando por ele, pois assim que Merlin adentrou o local, a mão do Príncipe alcançou o lóbulo da orelha. Merlin engoliu em seco, antes de fazer o mesmo e pôde perceber que o semblante de Arthur mudou de preocupação para alívio com aquele simples gesto.

Concentrar-se na refeição depois daquilo foi difícil para Merlin, incerto do que diria ao Príncipe quando este viesse falar com ele. Merlin não ousou olhar novamente para Arthur, concentrando-se no seu prato e nos Selecionados ao redor. Mithian comentava com Mab sobre a entrevista com Edwin Muirden na tarde anterior e Merlin fingia estar interessado também.

No meio da refeição, Merlin notou que uma das cadeiras estava vazia. Merlin franziu o cenho, confuso. Nenhum dos Selecionados costumava faltar às refeições. Inicialmente ele achou que fosse a cadeira de Sefa que os criados haviam esquecido de remover, mas com um rápido perscrutar ele constatou que apenas vinte e dois dos vinte e três Selecionados restantes estavam à mesa.

Merlin olhou em volta novamente, com certa dificuldade de perceber quem era a pessoa ausente, mas quando seus olhos passaram por Vivian a realização veio a sua mente. Eira era a pessoa que estava faltando.

Eira não poderia ter sido dispensada, poderia? Não, com certeza seria o que todos estariam comentando, caso tivesse acontecido uma nova eliminação. Então por que Eira não estava presente?

Foi quando seu olhar cruzou com o do Príncipe novamente que uma suspeita recaiu sobre Merlin. Talvez Arthur tenha entrado no quarto dela na noite anterior, quando Merlin não o atendeu e talvez ela tivesse ficado tão cansada que não conseguira acordar a tempo do café da manhã.

Merlin desviou os olhos de Arthur, recriminando-se mentalmente. _Arthur não é assim!_ Ele insistiu para si mesmo. E mesmo que Arthur tivesse passado a noite com Eira, Merlin não deveria julgar, os dois eram adultos e responsáveis pelos seus atos.

Merlin passou metade da aula de história que se seguiu tentando não olhar para a nuca de Eira, algumas fileiras à sua frente. Estava fazendo de tudo para evitar que sua mente vagasse por aqueles caminhos. Arthur não dera motivos para que Merlin o julgasse daquela maneira. A única coisa que fizera Merlin ter dúvidas sobre a moral de Arthur fora aquela competição estúpida e, no final das contas, o Príncipe era tão vítima daquilo quanto o próprio Merlin.

"Com licença, Sra. Monroe." Gwaine interrompeu o fluxo de pensamento de Merlin ao entrar na sala.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele, que carregava uma bandeja de prata, idêntica à da tarde anterior, só que dessa vez havia um pequeno cartão dobrado sobre ela. Merlin olhou ao redor e viu como todos os Selecionados se contorceram em suas cadeiras, curiosos.

Merlin cravou os olhos em Eira, certo de que Gwaine caminharia até ela, mas o mordomo passou diretamente pela cadeira que ela ocupava, quando Alice permitiu que ele entrasse, e seguiu em direção ao fundo da sala. Quando ele parou ao lado da cadeira de Merlin, estendendo a bandeja, Merlin franziu o cenho, confuso. Aquilo não poderia ter vindo de Arthur, poderia? Arthur já lhe enviara um sinal durante o café da manhã.

Mas quando abriu o bilhete ele encontrou a caligrafia fina e rebuscada do Príncipe.

 _Caro Merlin,_

 _Perdoe-me por interromper sua aula, mas acredito não ser capaz de esperar até a noite para conversar contigo. Quando sua aula acabar, peço que acompanhe Gwaine até meu gabinete._

 _Do seu amigo,_

 _Arthur._

Merlin engoliu em seco antes de assentir para Gwaine, que assentiu de volta sorrindo, deixando a sala em seguida. Um silêncio tenebroso recaiu e Merlin dobrou o cartão, antes de enfiá-lo no bolso da calça. Mesmo quando Alice retomou sua palestra, Merlin ainda podia sentir os olhares em sua direção. Gwen, ao lado de Merlin, parecia curiosa, mas não disse nada durante o restante da aula.

"Era o Príncipe?" Gwen sussurrou, quando a maioria dos outros tinha deixado o salão e Merlin pôde notar certo ciúme em seu tom de voz.

"Sim." Merlin sussurrou de volta.

"E o que ele queria?" Ela perguntou, com falsa despretensão.

"Não é um encontro, se é isso que você está pensando." Merlin não queria soar tão defensivo, mas não sabia como lidar com tudo aquilo sem magoar Gwen.

"Deixa pra lá." Gwen disse, arrumando suas coisas e caminhando em direção a porta.

"Gwen!" Merlin chamou, mas ela não deu-lhe ouvidos.

Merlin suspirou, frustrado e esperou que o restante dos Selecionados – os poucos que ficaram para bisbilhotar – deixassem a sala, antes de sair também.

"Por que demorou tanto?" Gwaine perguntou, quando Merlin saiu para o corredor.

"Porque eu não queria nenhum dos outros Selecionados xeretando." Merlin disse, rabugento.

"Você é realmente algo especial, não é mesmo?" Gwaine sorriu para ele, quando viraram ao final do corredor.

"Como assim?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Acho que os outros Selecionados estariam se gabando que estão recebendo muito mais atenção do Príncipe." Gwaine deu de ombros.

"E como você saberia que estou recebendo mais atenção?" Merlin disse, quase que desinteressado.

"Se eu te contar um segredo, você promete não sair por aí espalhando para os outros?" Gwaine semicerrou os olhos para ele, como se avaliasse se Merlin era digno de confiança.

"Er… não sei mais se quero saber." Merlin desviou os olhos dele, concentrando-se no caminho que tomavam.

"Sério?" Gwaine parou de supetão no meio do corredor.

"Olha… não me leve a mal." Merlin levantou as mãos espalmadas na altura do peito, num pedido de desculpas. "Mas não acho que me sentiria confortável guardando um segredo do Príncipe." _Mais um_ , ele completou mentalmente.

Gwaine torceu os lábios, como se o avaliasse novamente.

"É exatamente por isso que acho que você é digno de confiança." Gwaine pareceu chegar a uma conclusão. "Na verdade não seria dele que você estaria guardando segredos."

"E de quem seria?" Merlin franziu o cenho, confuso.

"Dos outros Selecionados, obviamente." Gwaine disse de modo condescendente.

"Ah… com isso você pode ficar despreocupado." Merlin deu de ombros, ignorando propositalmente o tom do outro. "Apenas uma das Selecionadas é minha amiga, e acho que ela não está tão interessada em falar comigo no momento."

Gwaine assentiu, como se compreendesse a situação, por mais que Merlin achasse que ele não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. O mordomo adiantou-se para a curva do corredor em que estavam seguindo e espiou pelo caminho que seguiriam, antes de fazer um sinal para que Merlin se juntasse a ele. Merlin apertou os lábios firmemente para impedir um sorriso, se achando momentaneamente muito travesso com tudo aquilo.

"A questão é o seguinte." Gwaine disse de modo muito sério, o que fez com que Merlin prestasse ainda mais atenção. "Não é segredo para ninguém do palácio que alguns dos funcionários são mais leais ao Príncipe do que ao próprio Rei."

Merlin arregalou os olhos diante daquela declaração.

"M-mas i-isso não é traição?" Ele gaguejou, olhando para os dois corredores, receoso de que a qualquer momento, guardas apareceriam para emboscá-los.

"Não exatamente." Gwaine fez um gesto com uma das mãos, como se dispensasse a pergunta de Merlin. "As coisas no palácio não funcionam como lá fora." Ele esclareceu. "Para todo o país, o Rei é nosso soberano, único e insubstituível, até a sucessão. Contudo, as coisas no palácio são administradas de modo diferente e o Rei concede certas… _liberdades_ ao Príncipe."

"Mas por quê?" Merlin não conseguia enxergar lógica naquilo.

"Para evitar conflitos e ter voz no conselho quando houver a sucessão. É tudo bastante prático se você parar para pensar. Quando o herdeiro do trono completa doze anos ele é coroado Príncipe e é permitido a ele condecorar dois cavaleiros, entre aqueles que tivesse mais proximidade, como seus próprios cavaleiros."

"Sir. Percival e Sir. Lionel." Merlin refletiu em voz alta.

Gwaine tentou esconder uma risada em meio a um bufar.

"Não deixe Leon ouvir você chamá-lo assim, se não deseja um inimigo." Gwaine advertiu. "Os dois são fiéis ao Príncipe em primeiro lugar e depois ao Rei. A não ser em caso de risco para a Coroa."

"Não tenho certeza se estou entendendo tudo isso." Merlin fez uma careta, mais confuso do que nunca.

"Em outras palavras, eles são aliados do Príncipe, confidentes até. Desde que não traga riscos, eles guardam os segredos do Príncipe até do próprio Rei." Gwaine esclareceu.

"Mas você disse funcionários do palácio." Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Certo. Eu já ia chegar lá." Gwaine assentiu. "Nos anos que antecedem A Seleção, para ser mais exato, quando ele completa dezesseis anos, é permitido ao Príncipe que faça contratações de funcionários para o palácio, dentre os candidatos, ou que mude um ou outro de setor aqui dentro. Esses funcionários, assim como os cavaleiros do Príncipe, devem se reportar a ele em primeiro lugar e, apenas se o Príncipe achar necessário ele repassará a informação ao Rei. Isso é feito para que ele possa ter mais liberdade durante A Seleção e que nem tudo chegue aos ouvidos do Rei, pois a escolha, no final das contas, deve ser do Príncipe."

"E o Rei aceita tudo isso assim?" Merlin franziu o cenho, desconfiado.

"É uma tradição que já vem desde a primeira seleção. É um segredo da Casa Real que apenas nós, os funcionários, temos conhecimento."

"E por que você está me contando tudo isso?" Merlin perguntou, mais cético que nunca. Aquilo tudo parecia uma história muito fantasiosa.

"Por que eu gostei de você." Gwaine deu de ombros. "A maioria dos Selecionados nem me nota, mas você enxergou algo além de um simples mordomo em mim. E sei que não foi o Príncipe quem contou a você sobre o meu papel nos ataques dos rebeldes."

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?" Merlin fez cara de pôquer.

"Porque eu perguntei para ele." Foi a vez de Gwaine arquear a sobrancelha, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Merlin franziu o cenho. Seria verdade? Gwaine era mesmo assim tão próximo do Príncipe a ponto de questioná-lo diretamente? E mais importante, o que Gwaine ganharia inventando toda aquela história sobre lealdade ao Príncipe? Seria aquilo algum tipo de teste da lealdade do próprio Merlin?

"Mas você não estaria se colocando em risco se eu contasse pra alguém?" Merlin cruzou os braços. "Não seria considerado traição você ter contado esse segredo para mim?"

"Bem, para isso você teria que quebrar sua promessa de não contar a ninguém além do Príncipe sobre nossa conversa." Gwaine piscou, maroto. "Acredito que você já tenha deduzido uma boa parte disso tudo sozinho, só estou te dando um empurrãozinho na direção certa. Além disso, você pode confirmar tudo que eu disse com o Príncipe. E, por falar nele…" Gwaine endireitou a postura e indicou as portas duplas ao final do corredor. "Ele está esperando por você."

"Por acaso ele pediu pra você dizer essas coisas para mim?" Merlin entreabriu a boca.

"Pff… lógico que não." Gwaine desdenhou. "Eu disse porque quis."

Gwaine virou as costas para Merlin, voltando pelo corredor que vieram. Merlin ficou ali parado, a cabeça fervilhando, sem saber o que pensar sobre tudo aquilo. Ele encarou as portas de carvalho ao final do corredor por longos segundos, antes de engolir em seco e caminhar até elas.

Sua mão estava trêmula quando bateu à porta. Foi o Criado do Príncipe – George, se Merlin não estava enganado – que abriu, alguns instantes depois e Merlin encontrou-se num pequeno hall.

"Sr. Emrys." O criado cumprimentou-o de modo pomposo, indicando que Merlin o acompanhasse. "O Príncipe o espera."

Merlin não chegou nem a dar três passos, antes que George abrisse as portas que davam para o gabinete de Arthur. Arthur estava com o quadril apoiado numa grande escrivaninha de mogno, conversando com seus dois cavaleiros, Percival e Leon, que estavam em duas poltronas à frente do Príncipe. Arthur estava meio curvado, a cabeça baixa, atento a algo que Leon dizia.

O movimento das portas fez com que Arthur levantasse a cabeça e endireitasse a postura em seguida, antes mesmo que George pudesse anunciá-lo. Os olhos dos cavaleiros seguiram sua atenção.

"Leon, Percy, poderiam nos deixar a sós, por favor?" Arthur disse de maneira grave.

Os dois cavaleiros levantaram-se imediatamente e marcharam em direção a porta, sem objeções. Eles curvaram a cabeça ao passar por Merlin, numa espécie de reverência. Merlin foi pego de surpresa com aquilo e meio acenou com a mão, meio curvou a cabeça como eles haviam feito, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

"Perdoe-me por tê-lo chamado aqui com tanta urgência." Arthur disse, depois que George fechou as portas de carvalho, deixando-os a sós.

"Não… quer dizer… tudo bem." Merlin atrapalhou-se. "Não tem problema."

"Gostaria de algo para beber?" O Príncipe apontou um pequeno armário com vários frascos de bebida à direita, entre duas estantes repletas de livros.

Merlin negou com a cabeça, apertando os lábios firmemente.

"Sente-se, por favor." Arthur indicou a poltrona mais próxima dele, onde Percy estava instantes antes e Merlin apressou-se a sentar. "Então… como foi sua manhã?"

"Poderia ter sido melhor." Merlin desviou os olhos do Príncipe. "Os outros Selecionados já me odeiam o suficiente, sem você adicionar mais motivos me mandando bilhetes."

"Desculpe, mas eu realmente precisava falar contigo."

"Tudo bem. Não é como se eu pudesse te culpar, de qualquer forma." Merlin respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça, esperando que Arthur o confrontasse.

Ele franziu o cenho, diante do silêncio que seguiu-se, mas bastou um olhar para o Príncipe para notar que ele estava apenas sondando o território antes de tocar no assunto, os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados, apertados sobre a borda da escrivaninha, evidenciavam seu nervosismo. Merlin, entretanto, preferia ser direto. Os joguinhos dos Selecionados já eram irritantes o suficiente.

"Desculpe por ontem." Merlin disse, encarando as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo.

"Seus criados me disseram que você não estava se sentindo bem." Arthur disse, como que dispensando o pedido de desculpas de Merlin.

"Meus criados?" Merlin franziu o cenho, voltando a olhar para o Príncipe. Arthur estava com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada, como se o avaliasse.

"Sim." Ele confirmou, ainda com o semblante preocupado. "Fui procurá-los depois que você não atendeu sua porta ontem. Pedi que eles não lhe incomodassem com isso, que eu mesmo gostaria de conversar contigo."

Aquilo fez com que Merlin se sentisse aliviado. Se Arthur tinha ido atrás dos criados de Merlin, isso significava que ele não passara a noite com Eira.

"Hum… certo." Merlin franziu os lábios. Incerto do que deveria dizer.

"Eu te assustei?" Arthur perguntou depois de alguns instantes.

"Me assustou?" Merlin franziu o cenho novamente.

"Você tem me evitado desde que te disse como me sinto." Arthur poderia até ter tentado não soar amargo, mas Merlin notou a mágoa em sua voz.

Merlin coçou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer para não soar como um idiota.

"Você poderia se sentar?" Merlin exasperou-se. "Está me deixando nervoso parado aí de pé."

Arthur sorriu levemente e Merlin esperava que ele contornasse a escrivaninha e se sentasse do outro lado, mas o Príncipe tomou a poltrona ao lado de Merlin.

"Então, Merlin?" O Príncipe disse, cruzando as pernas e voltando-se para ele. "Por que você está me evitando?"

"Eu não estou te evitando, Arthur." Merlin remexeu-se na poltrona, desconfortável, e voltou a encarar as próprias mãos.

"Merlin, eu não sou burro." Arthur disse, derrotado. "Sei quando alguém está mentindo para mim. Só quero entender o que fiz de errado."

Merlin encarou Arthur, sentindo-se culpado pelo semblante triste que encontrou.

"Você não fez nada de errado." Merlin suspirou, resignado com a situação. Fugir daquela conversa não tornaria as coisas melhores. Ser sincero com o Príncipe era a melhor decisão. "A verdade é que não sei como agir… Primeiro nós éramos apenas amigos, depois você disse todas… hum… aquelas coisas… e agora eu tenho que ouvir dos outros Selecionados sobre seus encontros e como você é encantador… eu só… não sei. Fiquei confuso."

"Eu imaginei que fosse algo do tipo." Arthur inclinou-se em direção a ele. "Não sou ingênuo de achar que o convívio entre vocês não poderia ser um problema, mas quero que entenda que minha relação com os outros não muda o que sinto por você."

Merlin bufou e meneou a cabeça.

"Você não acredita em mim." Era uma afirmação, mas algo nela parecia que o Príncipe necessitava de uma resposta.

"Pra falar a verdade, eu acredito." Merlin concedeu. "Não ter encontrado contigo ontem foi bom porque tive tempo para pensar. Eu entendo que para você isso é verdade, Arthur. Que você consiga compartimentar o relacionamento com cada Selecionado separadamente, mas isso não funciona para nós. Pelo menos não para mim."

"E o que eu posso fazer para consertar isso?" A ansiedade na voz de Arthur era quase palpável. "Não posso mandar metade deles embora tão cedo."

"Não!" Merlin exasperou-se. "Não é isso que quero."

"Então o que você quer? Diga e eu farei de bom grado."

Merlin encarou-o por longos segundos, o coração acelerado diante da sinceridade nos olhos do Príncipe, antes de respirar fundo, como se enchesse o pulmão de coragem.

"Na verdade, não quero que faça nada." Merlin deu de ombros, como que resignado com a situação. "Tenho que aprender a lidar com minha confusão e tentar me encaixar nessa história. A questão é que apenas sábado eu percebi que estou no meio desse jogo e tenho que aprender as regras que todos já parecem saber menos eu."

"Isso não é um jogo para mim…"

"Eu sei." Merlin cortou o Príncipe antes que ele continuasse. "Mas é que eu estava muito confortável na posição de seu amigo. E de repente, tudo mudou… Será que sou apenas mais um Selecionado como os outros? Será que continuo sendo seu amigo? Se eu não conseguir retribuir seus sentimentos você vai me odiar? Eu quero mesmo participar d'A Seleção? Quero ser Um? Tenho ao menos capacidade para ser o cônjuge do futuro Rei? Todas essas perguntas estão rondando minha cabeça no momento, ao mesmo tempo, e não consigo responder nenhuma delas. Entende?"

"Bem, acho que posso responder algumas delas." Arthur inclinou-se em direção a Merlin, alcançando uma das mãos dele e apertando-a levemente entre as suas. "Você não é apenas mais um Selecionado, você é meu amigo, mas eu realmente gostaria que você pudesse ser mais que isso, ou pelo menos tentasse. Quanto a te odiar…" Ele franziu o cenho, baixando o olhar por um momento. "Quando percebi que você poderia estar me evitando, confesso que fiquei irritado." Ele encarou-o novamente, o olhar ainda grave. "Não estou acostumado a ser ignorado, Merlin. E acho que isso é uma das coisas sobre você que mexe tanto comigo. Você faz com que eu me questione continuamente e descubra coisas sobre mim mesmo que eu nunca tinha sido forçado a admitir antes. Mas a verdade é que minha irritação nunca foi maior do que meu medo de que você fosse embora. E talvez nunca seja."

 _Destino._ A voz do dragão sussurrou em sua mente e Merlin não sabia se aquilo era realmente o dragão falando com ele ou uma armadilha de sua própria cabeça. As palavras de Arthur, bem como a vulnerabilidade que transparecia em seu olhar fizeram com que Merlin perdesse o fôlego. Por um momento ele se esquecera do principal motivo que impedia aquela relação com o Príncipe. Ele puxou a mão de volta e Arthur franziu o cenho, mas não o impediu.

"Eu disse algo errado?" Arthur perguntou, receoso.

"Não." Merlin meneou a cabeça. "Não é isso. Eu só acho que preciso de um tempo para decidir por mim mesmo sobre o meu lugar nessa competição. Para decidir se desejo mesmo estar aqui, entende?"

"Claro." O Príncipe apressou-se em dizer, e Merlin achou ter ouvido um toque de decepção em seu tom. "Quanto tempo você quiser. Não vou te pressionar a nada."

Merlin sorriu, grato que Arthur fosse um perfeito cavalheiro.

"Mas o que isso significa, exatamente?" O Príncipe continuou. "Que não terei mais encontros contigo?"

"Hum…" Merlin pensou antes de responder. Ele não queria parar de falar com Arthur, mas não queria ser obrigado a estar com ele em todos os momentos que Arthur quisesse. "Que tal nós mudarmos as coisas? Até agora você tem me procurado quando é mais cômodo para você, por que não fazermos ao contrário?" Ele sugeriu.

"Como assim?" Arthur franziu o cenho, endireitando a postura.

"Nós temos nosso sinal, certo?" Merlin perguntou e esperou que o Príncipe confirmasse. "Então eu poderia fazer o sinal quando quiser me encontrar com você novamente."

"E se eu quiser me encontrar com você novamente?" Arthur perguntou, receoso. "Não poderei mais coçar o lóbulo da orelha?"

Merlin refletiu por alguns instantes antes de surgir com uma ideia.

"Sim, você pode." Merlin aceitou. "Mas se eu precisar de mais tempo, vou passar o indicador sobre o arco da orelha, e não puxar o lóbulo." Ele concluiu, demonstrando o gesto.

Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha

"Acho que também tenho o direito de fazer o mesmo, então, não é mesmo?" Ele brincou.

"Quem você está tentando enganar, Alteza?" Merlin gracejou com fingida soberba. "Você jamais diria não para mim."

Arthur pareceu espantado por um momento, antes de entrar no jogo. "Ora, quem é que está se achando agora, hein?"

"Deve ser a convivência." Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Viu só? Mais um motivo para darmos um tempo."

Arthur gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás e Merlin não pôde impedir-se de sorrir com ele.

"Então, acho que temos um novo acordo." O Príncipe estendeu a mão, ao que Merlin acompanhou-o.

Os dois ficaram ali de mãos dadas encarando-se por longos segundos, até que Merlin puxou sua mão novamente, encabulado pela situação.

"Então…" Merlin desviou os olhos, pensando rapidamente como poderia mudar de assunto. "Você já descobriu o que os rebeldes queriam da última vez que vieram ao palácio?"

Arthur encarou-o, endireitando a postura, sua expressão mudando imediatamente para mais cauteloso.

"Não precisamos falar sobre isso." Merlin apressou-se em dizer. "Eu só queria mudar de assunto e foi a primeira coisa que me veio a mente, por causa de todos esses papéis em cima da sua mesa… eu achei que você deveria estar discutindo com seus cavaleiros sobre isso, certo?" Ele colocou-se de pé, afastando-se da escrivaninha. "Quer dizer, não foi minha intenção bisbilhotar, de qualquer forma, não é como se eu fosse um espião ou qualquer coisa… é só que, bem… isso são mapas, certo? E eles estão bem ali… E eu só vou me calar agora." Ele completou, quando viu que Arthur estava rindo dele.

"São mapas sobre nossas reservas de água. Nada que seja muito perigoso que você saiba." Arthur disse em tom quase que brincalhão, levantando-se também.

"Hum… certo." Merlin remexeu-se da ponta dos pés para o calcanhar, subindo e descendo, incerto do que fazer, se deveria se retirar ou continuar ali passando vergonha.

"Por que você quer saber dos rebeldes?" Arthur perguntou, parecendo realmente curioso.

"Bem… da última vez, você disse que os que atacaram o palácio apenas protestavam, com comida estragada e tal… mas eu andei pensando, se foi só por isso, por que fazer esses protestos aqui no palácio? Por que não em outros lugares onde teriam mais destaque e a segurança não seja tão rigorosa?"

"Não há lugar onde eles teriam mais destaque do que aqui, Merlin." Arthur disse, como se repetisse algo ensaiado. "Com A Seleção em curso, eles certamente serão visto por todo país."

"Mas essa não foi a primeira vez que eles atacaram." Merlin apontou. "Você mesmo disse que esse grupo é o que vem com mais frequência."

Arthur hesitou novamente. Mas dessa vez, Merlin notou que ele não tinha receio de dizer algo que não devia, mas parecia temer que Merlin não o levasse a sério.

"Creio que estejam a procura de algo." Arthur disse, por fim.

"De quê?" Merlin indagou.

"Isso eu não sei ao certo." Arthur suspirou, como se admitisse a derrota. "Mas sempre que os Saqueadores conseguem entrar no palácio, os quartos, salões e bibliotecas são completamente revirados, gavetas arrancadas, prateleiras reviradas, tapetes jogados longe… meu pai diz que eles procuram as entradas das passagens secretas porque querem nos eliminar de vez, mas não acho que seja isso."

"Por quê?" Merlin franziu o cenho. "Se eles são contra a monarquia, como você mesmo disse, eliminá-los seria o mais lógico."

"Eu não sei." Arthur meneou a cabeça. "Meu instinto me diz que há algo por trás dos ataques deles, uma motivação para entrar no castelo além da minha família. Não sei o que é, mas…"

Arthur foi interrompido por batidas na porta.

"Entre." Ele disse, abotoando o paletó que usava.

As portas se abriram e George entrou, mantendo-se afastado no entanto, como se não quisesse se intrometer na conversa. Merlin tinha que admitir, o homem era muito refinado, não era a toa que fosse o criado pessoal do próprio Príncipe.

"Alteza, o senhor pediu que lhe avisasse quando fosse horário do seu compromisso." Ele anunciou, com o queixo erguido e as mãos atrás do corpo.

Merlin não teria dado muita atenção para aquilo, não fosse o leve tom rosado que as bochechas de Arthur adquiriram.

"Muito obrigado, George." Arthur disse, evitando o olhar de Merlin. "Me dê um minuto, por favor."

Com uma grande reverência, o homem saiu da sala e Arthur voltou-se para Merlin.

"Sinto muito pela interrupção." Arthur disse em tom solene.

"Não se preocupe, Arthur." Merlin fez pouco-caso, mas não poderia negar que havia uma pontinha de irritação crescendo dentro de si. Era óbvio que o compromisso de Arthur deveria ser um encontro com algum dos outros Selecionados.

"Eu te acompanho até as escadarias." Arthur tomou a frente, abrindo a porta para o hall e as seguintes para o corredor.

Merlin achou que encontrariam George ali esperando por eles, mas o homem desaparecera.

"Posso levar minha mão a orelha agora?" Arthur perguntou com um sorriso, quando alcançaram o hall principal, onde Merlin pegaria as escadarias para os quartos dos Selecionados.

Merlin estava pronto para concordar, quando notou Julius Borden descendo as escadas.

"Acho que é melhor não." Merlin disse, apologético. "Desculpe."

"Não há necessidade de se desculpar, Merlin." O Príncipe sorriu para ele novamente, mas Merlin notou que dessa vez o sorriso era mais contrito.

"Alteza." Merlin fez uma reverência para Arthur, quando Julius se aproximou deles. "Julius." Ele acenou com a cabeça ao passar por Julius e não esperou por respostas, antes de começar a subir as escadas.


	12. A Seleção - Capítulo Doze

**Nota:** Eu fiz pequenas alterações nos capítulos anteriores, nada que prejudique a leitura de quem já leu até aqui, eram apenas detalhes que estavam me incomodando. Esse capítulo está pronto há mais de uma semana, mas demorei na postagem pq estava editando os anteriores. ;P

* * *

 **Capítulo Doze**

"Quem foi o primeiro-ministro da Inglaterra durante a Terceira Guerra Mundial?" Alice perguntou à turma durante a aula de terça-feira.

Merlin não sabia a resposta e olhou para o teto, na esperança de que Alice não o pedisse para responder. Por sorte, Myror ergueu o braço e respondeu imediatamente:

"Rupert Stone."

Pelo que Merlin entendeu, a semana seria focada em aulas de história, diferente da semana anterior, que fora focada em etiqueta. Merlin estava grato por aquilo, pelo menos saber sobre a história do país era mais relevante para ele do que como se portar à mesa. Mas rapidamente ele pôde perceber como o nível de conhecimento da classe era variado.

Hunith ensinara o pouco que sabia a Merlin e Will, mas muitos dos fatos que Alice dizia como se fosse conhecimento público, eram novidades para Merlin. Merlin sabia que Gwen também estava enfrentando problemas semelhantes. Apesar de a amiga não se sentar com ele naquela manhã, ele notava como ela estava nervosa, entre Elena e Mordred, tomando apontamentos de tudo que Alice dizia.

Ao mesmo tempo, havia a parcialidade dos fatos. Nem tudo que saía da boca de Alice parecia coerente com algumas coisas que sua mãe havia lhe ensinado e o modo como a própria Alice torcia os lábios ao falar outras, indicava que ela mesma não concordava com o que estava falando.

De acordo com ela, o governo da Inglaterra antes da guerra era um governo desorganizado e autoritário, muito diferente do atual. Merlin, no entanto, não achava que houvesse muitas diferenças, como as que ela apontara.

"Correto. Rupert Stone foi o primeiro-ministro que comandou o ataque à China, ao lado dos Estados Unidos." Confirmou Alice.

Merlin fez acréscimo em suas anotações. Um dos motivos de fazer aquilo, era para não ficar muito atrasado dos demais, quando voltasse para casa. Ele não sabia o que estudaria ainda, mas imaginava que conhecimento era conhecimento e não poderia fazer mal.

"Qual foi o motivo que levou a esse ataque?" Alice continuou, perscrutando a sala com os olhos lentamente. "Vivian?"

"Dinheiro." Vivian sorriu, como se a resposta não pudesse ser mais óbvia. "Os Ingleses deviam muito dinheiro aos chineses e não tinham como pagar. Então se aproveitaram do conflito entre Estados Unidos e China para atacar o país."

Merlin estava cada vez mais irritado com Vivian. Ele queria acreditar que ela fosse apenas aparência, mas aparentemente, o dinheiro fazia grande diferença e todos os Dois e Três que permaneciam na competição eram muito bem instruídos.

"Excelente, Vivian." Alice elogiou com um sorriso, o que fez Merlin torcer os lábios em desgosto. "O que aconteceu depois disso?"

Quase todos na sala levantaram as mãos.

"Annis?" Chamou Alice.

"A Família Real se opôs a entrada na guerra e foi afastada do poder num golpe de Estado."

"Isso mesmo, Annis." Alice assentiu. "Com a Família Real fora de cena, o país ficou fragilizado. Que país se aproveitou disso, então? Betarice?"

"A Noruega entrou na guerra ao lado da China e atacou a Inglaterra." Beatrice apontou.

"Sim. A Noruega, que havia tomado a Suécia, Finlândia e Islândia, aproveitou-se do momento de fragilidade para atacar a Inglaterra. E o que o primeiro-ministro fez?"

"Fugiu como um covarde para a América do Sul." Eira zombou.

"Correto, Eira." Alice concedeu, mesmo que parecesse desagradada com o comentário, ou talvez fosse porque Eira se manifestara sem ser chamada. "Os Noruegueses assumiram o antigo país, deixando a estrutura muito semelhante ao que era anteriormente, mas tudo era comandado nos bastidores pela Noruega. Eles influenciavam os acontecimentos políticos e forçavam a aprovação do que fosse favorável a eles."

Alice caminhava entre as fileiras e Merlin se sentia mais e mais estúpido. Ninguém parecia confuso, nem mesmo Gwen – talvez porque ela passava mais e mais tempo na companhia de Elena, que parecia muito solicita em ajudá-la em suas dúvidas. Elena era filha de um importante político e ela e Mithian eram as mais inteligentes da classe. Tudo aquilo parecia básico para todos, mas Merlin sentia-se perdido.

"Alguém gostaria de acrescentar algo?" Alice perguntou.

"A guerra motivou vários países a formarem aliança com seus vizinhos. Na Europa, a união luso-espanhola foi a principal." Mithian disse, em tom formal.

"Sim." Confirmou Alice e Merlin agradeceu que ela estivesse se afastando dele. "A Noruega não tinha amigos entre os países vizinhos, entretanto, e seus ataques anteriores chamaram a atenção da União luso-espanhola. A união então atacou a Noruega pelo que anteriormente era o território da Finlândia. A invasão fez com que os Noruegueses concentrassem toda sua atenção no próprio território, deixando o território Inglês praticamente sem governo. O que aconteceu no dia Treze de Julho de 2164?"

Várias mãos se levantaram novamente, mas Merlin permaneceu quieto, tomando apontamentos.

"Elena?" Alice chamou.

"A Rússia entrou na guerra, lançando bombas nucleares tanto nos Estados Unidos quanto na China." Ela disse em tom pesaroso.

"Correto." Alice respondeu, com um sorriso consternado. "Isso levou os países da Europa a se unirem contra a Rússia e após um ano de guerra, um tratado de paz foi assinado – com a eliminação de todas armas nucleares da época. Como esse tratado ficou conhecido?"

"Tratado Kilgharrah." A classe respondeu em uníssono.

Merlin arregalou os olhos e sentiu os pelos da nuca eriçarem. O dragão nunca dissera seu nome para Merlin, mas Merlin tinha certeza que era assim que o chamara da última vez que conversou com a fera presa metros e metros abaixo do castelo. Por que um tratado de paz levava o nome do dragão? Aquilo poderia ser uma coincidência? Merlin teria que arrumar uma maneira de visitá-lo novamente.

"Em meio a isso, quem aproveitou-se da falta de governo no território Inglês para retomar o poder?" Alice perguntou, para ninguém em específico.

Um momento de silêncio seguiu-se então. Ninguém parecia saber a resposta para aquela pergunta. Todos olhavam em volta com expressões confusas. Quando Alice parecia que voltaria a falar, Mordred levantou a mão de modo teatral.

"Rupert Stones?" Ele perguntou, inclinando a cabeça de modo infantil, o que fez Merlin revirar os olhos.

"Muito bem, Mordred." Alice abriu um grande sorriso para ele. "E esse era o cenário que nos encontrávamos em 2165, ao final da guerra: um país fragilizado, com um governo muito precário. Seguiram-se vários levantes populares nos anos seguintes e ameaças de ataque tanto da Noruega, quanto da União luso-espanhola. O que aconteceu em 2185?"

"Yardley Pendragon tomou o poder." A classe inteira, com exceção de Merlin e Gwen, falou em voz alta e Merlin teve que se reprimir para não fazer uma careta.

Não é como se ele também não soubesse disso. Todo mundo que morava em Camelot tinha na ponta da língua o início do reinado dos Pendragon. Mas aquilo foi dito de forma tão mecânica, como se fosse um código psicografado que estava dentro da mente de todos ali presentes, que Merlin não pôde evitar a sensação estranha que o acometeu.

"Yardley Pendragon assinou tratados com a Noruega e a União luso-espanhola, unificando seus territórios sob seu reinado e iniciando um tempo de paz e prosperidade. Graças a ele, nosso país cresceu e se tornou a maior potência mundial, sendo respeitado por todo o mundo." Alice concluiu.

Muitos bateram palmas e Drea até fez uma pequena dança da vitória em sua cadeira, ao que Alice sorriu, como se aprovasse a manifestação. Merlin, no entanto, franziu o cenho. Era isso? Anos de guerra tinham se resolvido tão fácil assim? Países rivais tinham se unificado porque um homem chegou ao poder? Merlin podia não entender muito de história e política, mas aquilo não parecia muito realista.

"E o que aconteceu com a Rússia?" A classe estava tão agitada, que a pergunta de Enmyria quase não foi ouvida.

Alice parou em meio a sua caminhada, como que pega de surpresa. Ela provavelmente não previra aquela pergunta.

"O território russo foi fragmentado em vários Estados." Ela disse de modo muito mecânico. "A maioria desses Estados são colônias de Camelot, atualmente."

Todos pareceram muito conformados com a explicação. Merlin, no entanto, sabia que havia mais por trás daquela história. Merlin nunca se preocupara com acontecimentos históricos antes, mas agora ele começava a pensar, porque o Rei queria tanto que a população tivesse apenas uma vaga noção dos fatos?

.oOo.

Merlin esperava sua vez, ao lado de Enmyria e Drea, que conversavam algo que pouco lhe interessava. Agora que Gwen não estava mais falando com Merlin, ele havia se aproximado das duas, já que elas eram as únicas pessoas que não o tratavam com antipatia. Não era que Merlin não apreciasse a companhia delas, mas ele sentia falta de Gwen. As duas também não o tratavam como amigo, propriamente, apenas eram educadas.

Os flashes pararam depois de mais uma foto de Arthur e Elena com sorrisos radiantes.

"Elena, abaixe o queixo só um pouquinho." O fotógrafo pediu. "Isso."

Mais um flash foi emitido, preenchendo o salão com luz. Não importava para onde Merlin olhasse, aquela quantidade de refletores distribuídas pelo salão fazia com que sempre parecesse que a câmera estava bem na sua cara e já estava lhe dando dor de cabeça.

"Acho que já é o bastante." O fotógrafo anunciou. "Quem é o próximo?"

Elena se distanciou, tropeçando numa cadeira do cenário e Merlin não pôde impedir-se de rir quando Arthur inclinou-se para socorrê-la. Era engraçado como a loira podia passar de totalmente elegante para desastrada em segundos.

Vivian se aproximou, fazendo com que o sorriso azedasse no rosto de Merlin. Um grupo de criadas do palácio permaneceu em volta dela até o fotógrafo aprontar a câmera. Elena, que ainda estava ao lado de Arthur, cochichou algo em seu ouvido, antes de fazer uma pose desajeitada. Ele respondeu discretamente e ela saiu de cena com um sorriso, antes que Vivian se aproximasse.

Alice havia lhes informado, depois da aula de história na manhã anterior, que a foto era apenas para divertir o público, mas Merlin não deixava de enxergar um peso real por trás daquilo.

A questão é que alguém tinha escrito um editorial, numa revista de moda, sobre o visual adequado de alguém da realeza. Merlin não lera o tal artigo, mas Forridel e vários outros Selecionados estavam comentando sobre ele na tarde anterior. Segundo Drea, o texto falava que Arthur deveria encontrar alguém de aparência nobre, que saísse bem nas fotos ao seu lado, alguém que ficasse bonito em um selo e não o envergonhasse em eventos mundiais.

Por isso, todos os Selecionados estavam enfileirados, usando roupas iguais – os homens em ternos e as mulheres de tailleur. Todas as fotos sairiam na mesma revista da matéria em questão e isso era mais um motivo para Merlin achar que aquilo não fosse coincidência.

O que mais incomodava Merlin em tudo aquilo era a ideia de que Arthur só estava em busca de um rosto bonito. Agora que Merlin o conhecera melhor, ele sabia que isso estava longe da verdade, mas Merlin não podia deixar de se irritar que a mídia o mostrasse dessa forma. Merlin suspirou, resignado. Não era como se ele pudesse fazer algo a respeito.

Alguns poucos Selecionados – os que já haviam terminado suas fotos – circulavam pelo salão, mas a maioria permanecia de pé em volta do estúdio que fora montado. Merlin permitiu-se avaliar seus colegas novamente, uma atividade que colocara em prática desde sua última conversa com Arthur. Era como um exercício para ocupar a mente no início, mas logo ele percebeu como era fácil obter informações apenas observando as pessoas e aquilo se tornara algo quase reconfortante.

Por exemplo, desde o dia anterior, quando todos estavam reunidos no salão – com exceção de Myror, que estava num encontro com Arthur –, Merlin chegara à conclusão que todos os Selecionados já haviam tido ao menos um encontro com Arthur. Ele sabia disso porque os ânimos estavam menos exaltados, todos se tratavam de maneira cordial, com exceção de Merlin. E por isso, ele também sabia que era o único a ter ido a mais de um encontro com o Príncipe.

Todos estavam agora observando Vivian, mesmo os que circulavam pelo salão. Merlin notara que cada vez que um novo Selecionado entrava em cena esse ritual se repetia e os demais murmuravam uns com os outros o que aprovavam ou desaprovavam no desempenho do concorrente em questão, ou apontavam o que fariam diferente. Merlin sentiu suas mãos suarem de nervosismo, ele apostava que todos torceriam contra ele quando fosse sua vez de posar ao lado de Arthur.

Quando Vivian recebeu a confirmação do fotógrafo para prosseguir, ela marchou em direção a Arthur com um brilho determinado no olhar. O Príncipe ofereceu um sorriso quando ela postou-se ao seu lado. Vivian se inclinou e cochichou algo no ouvido de Arthur que sorriu enviesado, como se tentasse conter o sorriso. Arthur assentiu para Vivian, que abriu um sorriso arrogante. Merlin cruzou os braços, emburrado. Ele não conseguia entender como Arthur poderia se dar bem com uma pessoa tão odiosa quanto Vivian.

"Muito bem, senhorita, vire-se para a câmera e sorria, por favor." Pediu o fotógrafo, que foi prontamente atendido por Vivian.

Ela voltou o rosto na direção de Arthur e pôs uma das mãos no peito dele, inclinando a cabeça um pouco para a frente e abrindo um sorriso profissional. Ela obviamente sabia tirar vantagem da iluminação e do estúdio. Em questão de segundos, era ela quem estava tomando conta do ensaio, dialogando com o fotógrafo em pé de igualdade.

Vivian empurrava Arthur um pouco para frente ou para trás, toda vez que iam posar para uma nova foto, além de insistir que mudassem de pose a cada cinco segundos. O fotógrafo parecia encantado por finalmente fotografar alguém que entendia o que ele estava falando e Arthur parecia impressionado.

Enquanto a maioria dos candidatos aproveitara para fazer aqueles momentos com Arthur durarem o máximo possível, Vivian quis demonstrar o máximo de eficiência. Num piscar de olhos ela tinha terminado e o fotógrafo chamava o próximo. Merlin estava tão ocupado vendo-a deslizar os dedos pelo braço do Príncipe ao sair que uma criada teve que se aproximar e avisá-lo que estavam chamando seu nome.

Merlin assentiu e se levantou. Ele aproximou-se de Arthur meio trêmulo, amaldiçoando sua má sorte. Por que, dentre todas as pessoas no mundo, ele tinha que ir logo após Vivian? Obviamente que o contraste entre as performances dos dois seria evidente.

Quando os olhos de Arthur desviaram-se de Vivian e pousaram em Merlin, no entanto, eles ficaram subitamente mais iluminados. Aquilo podia muito bem ser coisa da sua cabeça, mas Merlin preferiu acreditar que não.

"Olá, meu querido." Arthur cantarolou, divertido.

"Nem comece." Merlin avisou, emburrado. Mas Arthur abriu mais o sorriso e estendeu o braço para Merlin.

"Um segundo. Sua gravata está torta." Ele disse, ajeitando o nó grosso no colarinho de Merlin. Quando terminou sua tarefa, ele repousou as mãos nos ombros de Merlin e Merlin pôde sentir a pressão em suas clavículas enquanto Arthur encarava seu trabalho, avaliador.

Arthur engoliu em seco e umedeceu os lábios, antes de desviar os olhos para o rosto de Merlin. Merlin inclinou um pouco o rosto avaliando atentamente o de Arthur. A base que aplicaram no rosto do Príncipe era carregada, assim como de todos os Selecionados, mas Merlin poderia jurar que Arthur estava corando por baixo dela, o que fez com que Merlin mordesse o lábio inferior para conter um sorriso.

"Então, Alteza, aprovado agora?" Merlin provocou, sorrindo enviesado.

"Céus!" Arthur gemeu, ao que Merlin caiu na risada.

Quando Arthur voltou a encará-lo de modo intenso, entretanto, Merlin encontrou-se envergonhado.

"Bem que eles podiam te pendurar com os lustres depois, não?" Merlin balbuciou, batendo a mão sobre as dezenas de medalhas de ouro no peito de Arthur, tentando mudar o foco da atenção do Príncipe.

Arthur usava o uniforme dos cavaleiros, embora fosse infinitamente mais elegante, e uma espada embainhada na cintura. Merlin suspeitava que aquilo era para acentuar a masculinidade do Príncipe ao lado dos Selecionados masculinos.

Os dois ainda encaravam-se, perdidos um no olhar do outro, quando um flash incendiou o salão com luz. Tanto Merlin quanto Arthur piscaram assustados, pegos de surpresa.

"Olhem para a câmera agora, por favor." Pediu o fotógrafo.

Merlin levantou a cabeça e viu não apenas o fotógrafo, mas os olhos de todos Selecionados cravados nele. Os que haviam terminado suas fotos não deslizavam pelo salão como antes. Os nervos de Merlin saíram de controle, ele sentiu suas mãos esfriarem e começou a abrir e fechá-las nervosamente.

"Um minuto." Arthur pediu ao fotógrafo. "Não fique nervoso." Ele sussurrou, chamando a atenção de Merlin novamente.

"Pra você é fácil dizer. Já está acostumado com isso." Merlin bufou.

"Ora, não é como se estivéssemos fazendo algo realmente importante." Arthur deu de ombros. "Não é algo com que você deva se preocupar. São apenas fotos."

"Não gosto que fiquem todos me olhando." Merlin murmurou.

"Posso pedir que nos deixem a sós com o fotógrafo, se você preferir." Arthur sugeriu.

"O quê? Não!" Merlin guinchou.

Arthur enlaçou a cintura de Merlin, puxando-o para perto de si. Merlin estava pronto para fazer uma cena, quando Arthur sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Apenas continue olhando para mim como se eu fosse tudo que você mais quer, como agora há pouco."

Merlin engoliu em seco e deu um pequeno soco no braço dele.

"Convencido."

"Tudo bem." Ele sorriu. "Que tal me encarar como se não aguentasse mais olhar para minha cara?" Ele sugeriu, imitando o modo como Merlin girava os olhos.

Merlin gargalhou e Arthur também. Outro flash disparou naquele exato momento.

"Viu? Não é tão ruim." Arthur cutucou-o nas costelas.

"Talvez." Merlin concedeu, afastando-se um pouco do Príncipe.

O fotógrafo ainda tirou mais algumas fotos com eles um de frente para o outro, dando suas instruções. Merlin estava tenso no início, vendo como os Selecionados o encaravam do fundo, mas logo sentiu-se relaxar, esquecendo-se deles.

Quando Arthur virou-o, de modo que o peito dele pressionasse as costas de Merlin, Merlin começou a ficar tenso novamente, mas por um motivo completamente diferente. O braço do Príncipe estava relaxado na cintura de Merlin e o fotógrafo pediu para que Merlin virasse o rosto para o Príncipe. Merlin tremia de leve, receoso de que todos no salão percebessem que estava enxergando muito mais malícia naquelas poses inocentes do que era prudente.

"Excelente." Incentivou o fotógrafo. "Podemos fazer algumas no sofá?"

Merlin agradeceu internamente. Pelo menos assim os braços musculosos de Arthur não estariam em sua cintura e ele não teria que explicar a ereção que estava começando a se formar em suas calças. Merlin se sentou perto de Arthur, com a melhor postura que pôde, mas Arthur continuava cutucando-o nas costelas, fingindo ser acidental, o que tornava a tarefa muito difícil. Ele insistia em fazer cara de desentendido quando Merlin pedia que ele parasse, até que, em dado momento, nem mesmo o Príncipe conseguiu se segurar. Os dois caíram na gargalhada, não conseguindo ficar olhando um para o outro por tempo o suficiente para o fotógrafo tirar fotos, o que também não ajudava nenhum pouco o processo.

"Um minuto, por favor." Arthur pediu, depois de mais uma explosão de risadas de Merlin.

Inicialmente, Merlin achou que era para que ele se recuperasse, mas logo notou alguém caminhando em direção a eles, pelo canto do olho. Sir. Leon aproximou-se, incerto, até se postar rigidamente em frente aos dois.

"Há algo errado, Sir. Leon?" Arthur perguntou, ainda com um traço de divertimento nos lábios.

O cavaleiro engoliu em seco e lançou um olhar para Merlin, antes de encarar o Príncipe novamente.

"Ele pode ouvir." Arthur consentiu.

Longe de parecer impressionado com a informação, Leon assentiu, antes de inclinar-se e começar a falar em sussurros que só Merlin e Arthur poderiam ouvir.

"Ataque rebelde na Normandia, Alteza." Arthur suspirou, parecendo irritado e abaixando a cabeça. "Eles queimaram fazendas e mataram doze pessoas." Completou o cavaleiro, em tom pesaroso.

"Em que parte da Normandia?" Arthur ficou sério de repente.

Merlin analisou o perfil de Arthur minuciosamente. Era claro que Arthur estava contrariado, frustrado e talvez até triste com os acontecimentos. Mas o que antes Merlin encarava como frieza e indiferença, agora ele conseguia enxergar como foco. Arthur lutava para manter-se firme, como no dia da invasão, não porque não sentisse nada, mas porque era necessário que ele tivesse fibra em momentos como aquele.

"A leste, meu senhor." Leon pareceu preocupado.

"Tão perto?" Merlin notou como o semblante de Arthur oscilou por um momento. "O que meu pai diz?" Ele perguntou ao cavaleiro.

"Sua Majestade me mandou aqui porque deseja saber sua opinião antes que tomemos uma atitude." Leon anunciou.

Arthur pareceu surpreso por uma fração de segundos.

"Localize tropas no norte da Normandia e em toda região de Flanders." Arthur retomou seu modo estratégico. "É melhor contermos eles por cima, interceptá-los. Mas avisem as tropas do sul da Normandia. Se eles retornarem, quero que estejam preparados para encontrá-los no meio do território."

"Perfeito, Alteza." Leon se endireitou e fez uma reverência para Arthur, antes de fazer a mesma coisa com Merlin. "Senhor." Merlin acenou com a cabeça, meio atônito, quando Leon deixou-os a sós.

Merlin notou o fotógrafo voltando, mas Arthur não parecia minimamente interessado em continuar a sessão de fotos agora.

"Você está bem?" Merlin perguntou.

Arthur assentiu, como se carregasse o peso do mundo nas costas.

"Fico pensando nas pessoas." Ele disse, meio perdido.

"Talvez devêssemos parar." Merlin sugeriu. "Tenho certeza que os outros entenderiam."

Arthur balançou a cabeça, aprumou-se e sorriu, trazendo as mãos de Merlin para cima do próprio joelho e cobrindo-as com as suas.

"Um dos requisitos dessa profissão é a capacidade de parecer calmo quando se está muito longe disso." Arthur estufou o peito. "Por favor, sorria, Merlin."

Merlin endireitou a postura e deu um sorriso tímido para os cliques do fotógrafo. No meio daquelas últimas fotos, Arthur apertou a mão de Merlin e Merlin retribuiu o aperto, tentando acalmá-lo. Naquele momento, Merlin soube que o Príncipe estava mais abalado que ele, a diferença era que Arthur sabia disfarçar muito melhor.

"Muito obrigado. O próximo, por favor?" O fotógrafo pediu.

Quando se levantaram, Arthur segurou a mão de Merlin novamente.

"Por favor, não diga nada." Ele pediu. "Trata-se de uma informação de extrema confidencialidade…"

"Você não precisa pedir isso, Arthur." Merlin meneou a cabeça. "Tudo que você confidenciou a mim ou um dia confidenciará, eu guardarei segredo."

Arthur entreabriu a boca, pego de surpresa pelas palavras de Merlin.

"Obrigado."

Merlin sorriu. O barulho de saltos se aproximando fez com que ele lembrasse que não estavam a sós e, embora quisesse permanecer ali, ele acenou com a cabeça para Arthur, afastando-se. Arthur ainda deu um último aperto em sua mão antes de deixá-lo ir.

Enquanto se afastava, Merlin sentiu seu peito aquecer diante da confiança que o Príncipe dispensava a ele. Ao mesmo tempo, parecia que aquela confiança criara mais um elo entre eles.

"Sophia, minha querida." Arthur disse, assim que viu Sophia se aproximar pelo outro lado. Até então, Merlin pensara que ouvir Arthur se dirigindo a outra pessoa daquela maneira o faria se sentir mal, mas naquele momento Merlin riu, preferindo acreditar que se tratava de afeto fingido. Arthur abaixou a voz, mas Merlin ainda ouviu o que ele disse a seguir. "Antes que esqueça, está livre esta tarde?"

O estômago de Merlin deu um nó e ele teve que engolir o gosto amargo em sua boca em silêncio ao se afastar.

.oOo.

"Ela deve ter feito algo péssimo." Myror insistiu.

"Não foi isso que ela deu a entender." Rebateu Mithian.

Forridel puxou o braço de Mithian, aflita.

"O que ela disse mesmo?" Forridel disparou.

O motivo do alvoroço era a última eliminação. Sophia fora dispensada da competição. Àquela altura da competição, era crucial para os que permaneciam saber o motivo da eliminação, pois tinha sido a primeira eliminação isolada que não fora motivada por descumprimento das regras. Não fora uma debandada em massa baseada na primeira impressão, nem um pedido para ir embora por medo. Ela tinha feito algo errado e todos queriam saber o quê. Merlin até tentou não se intrometer como os demais, mas era inevitável a curiosidade.

Mithian, cujo quarto ficava em frente ao de Sophia, tinha visto a garota retornar ao quarto depois de seu encontro com o Príncipe na tarde anterior e fora a última pessoa com quem ela conversara antes de ir embora. Mithian deu um longo suspiro – provavelmente cansada por ter que repetir a história pela terceira vez.

"Ela e Arthur foram caçar, mas vocês sabiam disso." Ela começou, gesticulando, como se quisesse lembrar de algo que se esquecera nas outras duas vezes que contara o ocorrido.

O encontro de Sophia era mesmo de conhecimento comum. Depois da sessão de fotos do dia anterior, ela fez questão de espalhar a notícia, contando sobre o convite para Eira e Vivian em alto e bom som.

"Foi seu segundo encontro com Arthur. Ela foi a única a ter dois." Eira comentou.

"Não, não foi." Gwen murmurou.

Algumas cabeças se voltaram para ela e depois todos olharam para Merlin, que limitou-se a fingir indiferença. Era verdade, Merlin também tivera mais de um encontro com Arthur, mas nem todos os seus encontros foram românticos.

"Ela voltou chorando." Mithian continuou. "Perguntei o que tinha acontecido e ela respondeu que havia sido dispensada. Dei um abraço nela, para tentar acalmá-la, mas ela estava transtornada, furiosa…"

"Com certeza ela fez alguma besteira." Mordred meneou a cabeça, como se reprovasse o comportamento de Sophia.

"Mas aí é que está!" Mithian chamou a atenção de todos. "Depois que ela se acalmou, perguntei o que aconteceu e ela disse que não podia contar. Não entendo isso. Será que não temos autorização para falar porque fomos eliminados?"

"Isso não estava nas regras, estava?" Drea murmurou, temerosa.

"Ninguém falou nada a respeito." Lamia apontou e muitos concordaram com ela.

"Mas o que ela disse, então?" Vivian insistiu, ríspida.

"Para eu tomar cuidado com o que falo." Mithian deu outro longo suspiro. "Depois entrou no quarto e bateu a porta."

O salão ficou alguns minutos em silêncio reflexivo.

"Ela deve ter insultado o Príncipe." Cathryn sugeriu.

"Sophia não é burra." Eira girou os olhos. "Ela jamais faria isso."

"Mesmo se tivesse feito, seria muita injustiça mandá-la pra casa por isso." Vivian reclamou. "O Príncipe afirmou que alguém neste salão o insultou na primeira vez que se viram."

Todos começaram a olhar em volta na tentativa de identificar a pessoa em questão. Merlin tinha certeza de que eles achavam justo que essa pessoa também fosse mandada embora. O olhar de Merlin cruzou com o de Gwen acidentalmente e ele estava pronto para desviar, quando Gwen abriu a boca.

"Será que ela falou do país? Alguma opinião política contrária a do Rei ou algo assim?"

Merlin franziu o cenho, confuso. Gwen não conversara com ele desde o desentendimento na aula de segunda, mas Merlin estava certo de que Gwen sugerira aquilo para mudar o foco da conversa. Gwen sabia que Merlin era a pessoa que discutira com Arthur, mesmo que Merlin não tivesse deixado isso claro para ela, e mesmo assim ela estava ali, protegendo-o. Será que isso significava que ainda eram amigos?

"Por favor!" Eira estalou a língua. "Imagine a chatice que estava sendo o encontro para que eles começassem a falar de política… O Príncipe está em busca de uma esposa, não de uma assistente."

" _Ou_ de um marido." Mordred disse, em tom mordaz.

"Tanto faz." Eira girou os olhos. "Por acaso alguém aqui chegou a conversar sobre a administração do país com o Príncipe?"

Merlin estava pronto para entrar na discussão, mas Mithian foi mais rápida.

"Você não acha que está subestimando o Príncipe?" Ela argumentou. "Ele deve querer alguém com ideias e opiniões."

Vivian jogou a cabeça para trás e riu exageradamente.

"O Príncipe pode muito bem administrar o país." Ela zombou. "Ele foi treinado para isso. Além disso, tem equipes para ajudá-lo a tomar decisões. Por que iria querer alguém para lhe dizer o que fazer? Se eu fosse _você_ , começaria a aprender como manter a boca fechada. Pelo menos até ser coroada."

Eira se pôs ao lado de Vivian e completou:

"O que não vai acontecer."

"Exatamente." Assentiu Vivian com um sorriso mordaz. "Por que ele se importaria com uma Três metida a inteligente se pode ter uma Dois?"

"Ei!" gritou Enmyria. "O Príncipe não se importa com nossas castas."

"Claro que se importa." Vivian cuspiu. "Por que você acha que todos abaixo da quarta casta já foram para casa?"

Gwen soltou uma exclamação indignada. Merlin não conseguiu ficar calado depois daquilo.

"Presente." Ele disse, erguendo o braço e tentando manter a calma. "Se acha que entende o Príncipe, está muito enganada."

"Ah, o garoto que não sabe quando manter a boca fechada." Vivian pestanejou, fingindo-se surpresa.

"Realmente, talvez eu não saiba." Merlin deu de ombros. "Mas não acho que isso seja um problema, não é mesmo? Afinal, o próprio Príncipe Arthur disse que isso é uma das coisas que ele mais aprecia em mim."

Merlin sabia que não era exatamente aquilo que Arthur dissera, mas ele não voltaria atrás, ainda mais quando viu Eira vacilar ao lado de Vivian.

"Ah, é mesmo?" Vivian cruzou os braços, fingindo indiferença, mas Merlin sabia que ela também estava abalada pelo que dissera.

"Eu acho que quem tem que começar a rever seus conceitos é você, Vivian." Merlin disse, tomado por uma fúria avassaladora. "Dizendo a todo mundo como agir, como se soubesse o que o Príncipe deseja. Você não é a dona da verdade. Inclusive, contrariando suas expectativas, ele conversa sobre a administração do país _comigo_. E parece _muito_ interessado nas minhas ideias e opiniões."

O sorriso arrogante que estava no rosto de Vivian desmoronou, mas ela deu um passo à frente, como se desafiasse Merlin.

"O que um Seis como você saberia além de limpar o chão e recolher o lixo?" Ela cuspiu.

Merlin cerrou o punho, pensando se valeria a pena estapeá-la. Seria parte de seu plano? Mesmo que alguém se dispusesse a testemunhar a seu favor, Merlin duvidava que faria alguma diferença o fato dele ter sido provocado. A regra era clara: a punição para agressão era a eliminação. Mas ah, como ele queria meter a mão na cara daquela nojenta! Talvez usar só um pouco de magia e fazer tudo parecer acidental, quem sabe?

Antes que ele pudesse se decidir, no entanto, Alice irrompeu porta adentro.

"Correio!" Ela anunciou e a tensão no salão se desfez.

Todos se aglomeraram ao redor de Alice para receber suas cartas. Agora, fazia quase duas semanas desde que A Seleção se iniciara e, com exceção da vez em que receberam notícias de suas famílias, no segundo dia, era o primeiro contato real que eles tinham com o mundo lá fora.

"Vejamos…" Alice vasculhou as cartas em suas mãos, sem ter a menor ideia da briga que estava se armando segundos antes. "Senhorita Rose?" Ela chamou, procurando a destinatária com os olhos.

Merlin praticamente correu até Alice quando ela o chamou, faminto por palavras de sua mãe e Will. Com a carta em sua mão, ele se isolou no canto mais distante dos demais para saborear aquele momento.

 _Querido Merlin,_

 _Não vejo a hora de sexta-feira chegar. Não acredito que você dará uma entrevista! Nunca imaginei que meu irmãozinho fosse se tornar tão famoso ao ponto de dar uma entrevista em rede nacional!_

Will parecia muito empolgado com tudo aquilo. Merlin, entretanto, não poderia estar mais distante de tal empolgação. Ele conseguira superar sua inicial apreensão com Edwin Muirden, mas isso não significava que Merlin não pudesse fazer papel de idiota por conta própria.

 _Vai ser bom ouvir sua voz de novo. Nunca achei que fosse sentir falta dessa voz desafinada, mas confesso que tem feito falta ter alguém para conversar. Tia Hunith está cada dia mais ansiosa com você longe e a casa acabou ficando muito silenciosa desde que você partiu._

 _Será que poderia dar um tchauzinho ou mandar um beijo para ela durante o programa? Acho que isso animaria ela um pouco._

Merlin sentiu seu peito apertar com aquelas palavras. Será que sua mãe estaria bem? Ou será que ela estava se preocupando mais do que o necessário com ele?

 _Como vai a competição? Espero que aquela tal amiga que você fez aí não tenha roubado meu lugar de melhor amigo do mundo todo. Rum._

 _Sabia que metade dos candidatos que voltaram para casa já estão noivos de filhos de políticos e celebridades? O que esse povo tem na cabeça?_

Merlin franziu o cenho. Ele não sabia que ser as sobras de um Príncipe era tido como um bom investimento. Merlin se perguntou se Isolde era um desses candidatos, mas pelo pouco que ele conhecera dela, ele duvidava daquilo.

 _Mas quanto mais tempo passa, mais certeza tenho de que estava certo desde o início. O Príncipe Arthur é perfeito para você! Hahahaha! Vocês já se beijaram?_

 _Beijar? Como assim? Acabamos de nos conhecer._ Merlin franziu o cenho, atônito com as ideias malucas de Will. _Nem_ _há_ _motivos para Arthur me beijar, de qualquer forma._ Merlin sacudiu a cabeça, como que para afastar as imagens que vinham a sua mente sem serem convidadas.

 _Aposto que você ficou de pernas bambas quando ele te deu seu primeiro beijo! É uma obrigação como Príncipe, não? Te deixar tremendo e com frio na barriga?_

 _Gostaria de dizer que tenho novidades, mas você sabe onde vivemos, nada de interessante acontece por aqui. Tenho que ir trabalhar, mas espero uma carta sua quando voltar. Uma carta longa dessa vez!_

 _Te amo muito, bro!_

 _Will._

A carta de sua mãe era muito semelhante a anterior. Mas nessa, ela chegara a dizer que _não via a hora que Merlin voltasse para casa_. Merlin se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, se aquela ideia louca de participar d'A Seleção não era uma idiotice, enquanto perambulava pelo salão, meio perdido em pensamentos.

Além disso, ele continuava imaginando o que levara à saída de Sophia. Também ficava se perguntando com quem seria o próximo encontro de Arthur, enquanto analisava o restante dos Selecionados no salão.

Merlin foi acometido por uma vontade louca de ver o Príncipe. Ele queria conversar com Arthur, mas como faria para vê-lo? Sua mente começou a girar, em busca de uma maneira de falar com ele. Foi quando ele se deparou com o papel em suas mãos. A segunda página da carta de Will estava quase toda em branco.

Merlin rasgou um pedaço e caminhou pelo salão. Ele sabia que algum dos Selecionados deveria ter uma caneta ou um lápis, mas os que ainda não estavam enterrados na própria correspondência, estavam compartilhando as notícias com os demais. Ele parou por fim ao lado do livro de visitas do Salão da Duquesa e pegou a caneta que repousava ali para escrever uma nota rápida.

 _Vossa Majestade,_

 _Mão na orelha. Quando puder._

Ele não avaliou nem por um segundo, antes de dobrar o papel. Nem de perto chegaria ao requinte do bilhete que Arthur o enviara, então para que se dar ao esforço?

Merlin saiu do salão de fininho e olhou os dois lados do corredor. Ele não sabia o que fazer exatamente. Aquele bilhete poderia parar nas mãos do Rei. Como ele explicaria o conteúdo da nota, então?

Ele caminhou distraidamente pelo corredor, quando avistou a solução para o seu problema.

"Gwaine." Ele chamou discretamente, mas sua voz ecoou pelo corredor.

Gwaine, que caminhava com uma bandeja com um bule de prata lustroso, virou-se em sua direção. Ele fez uma reverência para Merlin e Merlin franziu o cenho. _Primeiro os cavaleiros, agora Gwaine também?_ O Príncipe provavelmente pedira para que eles fizessem aquilo só pra irritá-lo.

"Sim, Sr. Emrys?" Ele perguntou, quando Merlin se aproximou.

"Não é o momento para dizer isso," Merlin abanou a mão, como se não aceitasse um não como resposta. "mas meus criados me chamam de Merlin, e gostaria que você também me chamasse assim."

"Claro." Gwaine sorriu para ele.

Merlin não pôde deixar de se impressionar com aquela atitude. Ele estava preparado para ter que discutir com Gwaine, ali mesmo no corredor, mas parece que aquilo não seria necessário.

"Certo." Merlin continuou, se recuperando da surpresa. "Por acaso essa bandeja é para o Príncipe?"

"Não." Ele meneou a cabeça. "O Príncipe está reunido com o conselho, no momento."

Merlin suspirou, chateado.

"Mas o que você deseja, Merlin?" Gwaine sorriu. "Aposto que posso ajudar."

"Eu queria entregar isso a ele." Merlin abanou o bilhete, distraidamente.

"Considere feito." Gwaine puxou o bilhete de suas mãos num movimento rápido. "Vou entregar imediatamente."

"Mas ele não está no conselho?" Merlin não queria ser um estorvo. "Você pode entregar para ele mais tarde?"

"Não é nada de mais." Gwaine girou os olhos. "O Príncipe me permite entrar na sala do conselho em casos com esse."

"Casos como esse?" Merlin franziu o cenho. Algum outro Selecionado estaria mandando recados para Arthur no conselho?

"Não pense demais." Gwaine deu um peteleco na testa de Merlin.

"Ei!"

"Quando tem algum telefonema ou alguma coisa que seja do interesse dele, como o resultado do jogo do time de futebol favorito dele, ele permite que alguém lhe informe durante o conselho." Gwaine esclareceu.

"Futebol? Sério?" Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Seu recado será dado, Merlin, não se preocupe. Agora, com sua licença." Gwaine fez outra breve mesura e saiu sorrindo para ele, parecendo andar com a energia redobrada.

Merlin não tinha dúvida que Gwaine olharia o bilhete quando virasse a primeira esquina, mas isso só melhorava o humor de Merlin, pois Gwaine não tinha como saber do que se tratava.

Quando deu meia-volta para o Salão da Duquesa, Merlin não pôde deixar de observar os detalhes do corredor. Nos últimos dias, além de seus criados, Merlin não conversara com mais ninguém e, apesar do que imaginara, ele até gostava de estar sozinho. Isso permitia que ele prestasse atenção em coisas que normalmente não notaria.

Coisas como o papel de parede, os espelhos dourados, os vasos gigantes com flores frescas e lindas. Os carpetes luxuosos e imaculados, as janelas que brilhavam de tão limpas e as pinturas nas paredes.

Algumas pinturas eram de artistas tão renomados que até Merlin conhecia – como Van Gogh e Picasso –, mas havia outros que Merlin nunca ouvira falar. Havia também fotos de prédios famosos – como a lendária Casa Branca, da extinta nação que fora os Estados Unidos, ou a Casa Rosada, sede do governo da atual América do Sul.

Pelas fotos e pelo que Merlin lera no livro de história, o palácio de Buckingham superava em tamanho e luxo aquelas construções, mesmo assim, Merlin sentia vontade de conhecer aqueles lugares.

Quando deu por si, Merlin estava de frente para um retrato da Família Real. Merlin já notara antes que os retratos, quadros e tudo na decoração eram trocados a cada dois ou três dias. Aquele retrato em si parecia bem antigo, pois Arthur era menor que Morgana.

Desde que chegaram, Merlin pouco vira a Duquesa. Ela só comparecia às refeições e à transmissão do Jornal Oficial. Será que ela era assim tão reservada? Por acaso ela não gostava de ter todas esses estranhos na casa dela? Merlin achava que ela fora bastante simpática durante sua entrevista com Edwin Muirden, no domingo, mas talvez aquilo fosse tudo fruto de sua educação. Será que ela fazia isso apenas pelo dever? No fundo, Merlin ainda não sabia como lidar com essa família invisível.

"Merlin?"

Merlin virou-se ao som de seu nome. Arthur andava apressado pelo corredor em sua direção. Merlin teve que engolir em seco diante a visão.

Com exceção da visão que Merlin tivera de Arthur, no primeiro dia, era a primeira vez que Merlin o via sem um paletó. As mangas da camisa estavam arregaçadas. A gravata vermelha estava folgada e torta no pescoço e o cabelo – quase sempre assentado abaixo da coroa – agitava-se um pouco quando ele se movia. Um contraste gritante com a pessoa de uniforme do dia anterior. Arthur parecia mais jovial, mais real. Merlin sentiu um frio na barriga. Ele tinha que confessar, aquela era uma visão para se guardar.

Arthur aproximou-se os últimos passos e agarrou os pulsos de Merlin.

"Você está bem? O que houve de errado?" Ele parecia aflito.

 _Errado?_

"Nada." Merlin meneou a cabeça, confuso. "Estou bem."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim, Arthur. Estou bem." Merlin assegurou.

Arthur soltou um suspiro de alívio que Merlin não notara que ele estava segurando.

"Ainda bem." Ele soou aliviado. "Quando recebi seu bilhete, pensei que…"

Arthur não precisou completar a frase. Merlin entendeu na hora o que ele queria dizer. Arthur pensou que Merlin fosse pedir para ir embora.

"Não, não." Merlin apressou-se em explicar. "Arthur, sinto muito. Sabia que era uma ideia idiota. É que não tinha certeza de que você estaria no jantar e quis te ver antes."

"Certo. E para quê, exatamente?" Arthur perguntou, ainda examinando Merlin com a testa franzida, como que para certificar-se de que Merlin estava mesmo bem.

"Só para te ver." Merlin deu de ombros.

Arthur ficou ali parado, olhando para Merlin meio embasbacado.

"Você só queria me ver?" Arthur sorriu, parecendo extasiado com a resposta de Merlin.

"Não fique tão chocado." Merlin cutucou-o no ombro, sem saber o que dizer. O modo como Arthur olhava para ele era desconcertante. "Eu disse que poderíamos continuar nos encontrando, não disse?"

"Claro." Arthur sorria, mas parecia mais confortável agora. "Não era minha intenção deixar nossa… _amizade_ de lado. Foi difícil não ir atrás de você e respeitar sua privacidade, confesso."

"E eu agradeço por isso." Merlin disse, com sinceridade. "Mas você parece ocupado. Volte ao trabalho, a gente se vê quando estiver livre."

Merlin já ia se afastar, quando notou que Arthur ainda segurava seu punho.

"Na verdade," Arthur começou, meio sem jeito. "você se incomodaria se ficássemos alguns minutos aqui? Eles estão fazendo uma reunião de orçamento lá em cima e odeio esse tipo de coisa." Ele explicou, com um suspiro dramático.

"Você não deveria estar me usando como desculpa para fugir das suas obrigações, Alteza." Merlin fingiu contrariedade.

Arthur apenas sorriu, arrastando Merlin para um sofá estreito e flanelado no meio do corredor, debaixo de uma janela. Merlin deixou escapar uma risadinha em meio a empolgação que Arthur demonstrava por algo tão banal.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, quando os dois estavam sentados.

"Você." Merlin admitiu, com um sorriso no rosto. "É engraçado te ver empolgado por fugir do trabalho, como qualquer reles mortal. O que tem de tão ruim nessas reuniões, afinal?"

"Não são as reuniões propriamente que me incomodam." Arthur pareceu refletir sobre o assunto. "É mais a falta de soluções para os problemas. A maior parte do tempo os conselheiros só andam em círculos. Meu pai parece muito relutante em abordar novas estratégias ou ideias menos tradicionais e os comitês parecem não seguir qualquer instrução além do que já estão acostumados. Morgana sempre fica no pé do meu pai para que ele dê mais dinheiro para educação…"

"A Duquesa faz parte do conselho?" Merlin surpreendeu-se.

"Não oficialmente." Arthur deu de ombros. "Mas ela é convidada para a maioria das reuniões. Ela acha que quanto mais educação todos tiverem, menores as chances de surgirem criminosos, e eu concordo com ela. Mas meu pai é forte o bastante para fazer o conselho retirar verbas de áreas que poderiam passar muito bem com menos recursos. Eu fico furioso com isso, mas como ainda não estou no comando, então minha opinião é facilmente descartada."

Arthur pôs os cotovelos nos joelhos e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Ele parecia cansado. Merlin estava começando a entender porque Arthur sempre parecia carregar o peso do mundo nas costas. E ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se irado com o conselho por não dar apoio às ideias de Arthur e Morgana.

"Sinto muito." Merlin tentou consolá-lo, passando a mão em suas costas para encorajá-lo. "Mas veja o lado positivo: você terá mais voz no futuro."

"Eu sei." Arthur suspirou e Merlin teve a impressão que não fora a primeira vez que alguém tentara confortá-lo com aquelas palavras. "Digo isso para mim todos os dias. Mas é tão frustrante, porque poderíamos mudar as coisas agora se ao menos ouvissem e não nos tratassem como se fossemos crianças."

"Não se deixe abater por isso." Merlin resolveu tentar outra linha de pensamento. "A Duquesa está no caminho certo, mas educação não mudará as coisas do dia para a noite."

Arthur levantou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" O tom de Arthur era quase de acusação.

Merlin sabia que ele estava um pouco magoado com as palavras de Merlin. Afinal, era como se Merlin desmoralizasse a ideia que ele vinha defendendo com unhas e dentes.

"Lembra que há alguns dias você pediu para que eu te contasse como é a vida lá fora?" Merlin tentou resgatar a lembrança de que fora Arthur quem lhe pedira isso. Não queria que parecesse que ele estava se metendo por capricho. Quando Arthur assentiu, ele continuou: "Comparada à educação com os tutores fantásticos que pessoas como você têm, ou até mesmo à educação de um Dois ou Três, a educação dos Seis e Sete é uma lástima. A única educação que eu e Will tivemos foi minha mãe quem deu. O básico para saber ler, escrever e fazer operações matemáticas básicas."

"Mas você é tão inteligente." Arthur parecia estar em negação.

"Minha mãe sempre achou importante que fossemos o mais instruídos possível, mas a maioria das pessoas nestas castas acha mais importante arranjar serviços para os filhos o quanto antes." Merlin esclareceu. "Quanto mais cedo se aprende um ofício, mais rápido a pessoa contribui em casa. E não há ocupação prática que exija que um Seis saiba ler e escrever, por exemplo. Além disso, o que podemos dizer dos Oito? Essa é a casta que compõe a maior parcela de criminosos, talvez se eles recebessem um pouco de educação, ainda que mínima, se tivessem uma chance de crescer, teriam mais motivação para não cometer crimes."

Arthur parecia muito compenetrado no que Merlin dizia e isso fez com que Merlin tivesse mais confiança em si. Talvez ele pudesse fazer com que Arthur, um jovem que sempre teve tudo à mão, entendesse como a realidade para os demais era diferente.

"Além disso, você já tentou estudar com fome, Arthur?" Merlin perguntou, meio receoso de estar passando dos limites. "Você já sentiu fome de verdade? Não apenas aquela fome antes do jantar, mas uma fome que chega a doer o pé da barriga. Se aqui não tivesse absolutamente nenhuma comida, nada para seu pai, ou para a Duquesa, e você soubesse que podia pegar um pouco das pessoas que comem mais em um dia do que você vai comer a vida inteira… o que faria se sua família estivesse contando com você? O que faria por alguém que ama?"

Arthur engoliu em seco e permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. Merlin tinha consciência do abismo que os separavam, mas parecia que só agora Arthur começara a perceber isso também. O tema era muito mais profundo e controverso do que dias de folga para seus criados.

"Merlin, não estou negando que a vida de algumas pessoas seja dura." Arthur disse, apologético. "Mas roubar é…"

"Feche os olhos, Arthur."

"O quê?" Ele franziu o cenho.

"Feche os olhos." Merlin pediu novamente. "Por favor."

Arthur fez uma careta feia, contrariado, mas obedeceu. Antes de começar, Merlin esperou até que Arthur relaxasse um pouco e seu rosto parecer mais leve. Ele pegou as mãos do Príncipe entre as suas e sussurrou:

"Em algum lugar deste palácio, está a pessoa que você escolherá." Merlin notou que a boca de Arthur tremeu, esboçando um sorriso de esperança. "Talvez você ainda não saiba quem é essa pessoa, mas pense em todos no salão. Imagine a pessoa que mais ama. Imagine a pessoa que é a sua _mais querida._ "

Arthur enlaçou as mãos de Merlin, invertendo as posições delas e apertou-as um pouco mais do que Merlin estava segurando as suas, não a ponto de causar dor, mas como se para garantir que Merlin ainda estava ali. Merlin torceu um pouco as mãos entre as dele.

"Desculpe." Arthur murmurou, abrindo os olhos.

"Fechados!" Merlin ralhou e Arthur voltou a fechar os olhos, após uma risadinha. "Imagine que você não é um príncipe, mas uma pessoa como outra qualquer. Você nunca participou d'A Seleção, mas de alguma forma seus caminhos se cruzaram e você soube que essa pessoa era sua alma gêmea. Não apenas você a escolheu, como também ela escolheu você, dentre todas as pessoas." O sorriso esperançoso voltou a surgir e se alargou, o que deu motivação para Merlin continuar. "Vocês se casaram e agora essa pessoa depende de você. Ela precisa que você cuide dela, que a proteja… ela precisa que você a ame! Mas talvez chegue o dia em que não haverá absolutamente nada para comer a noite e que você não poderá nem dormir porque o ronco do estômago da pessoa que você ama não permite que você pregue os olhos…"

"Pare!" Arthur colocou-se de pé de rompante, largando as mãos de Merlin.

O Príncipe deu alguns passos para trás, antes de apoiar-se na parede oposta no corredor. Seu rosto estava virado, como se tivesse vergonha de encarar Merlin.

"Roubar ou praticar magia para impedir de ver alguém que ama sofrendo não parece tão ruim agora, não é mesmo?"

"Eu pedi pra parar!" Arthur rugiu, virando-se na direção de Merlin e só então Merlin notou a fúria em seu olhar. "Eu já entendi. Não precisa me torturar."

Merlin se recriminou. Ele com certeza não precisava ter dito as últimas palavras. Merlin não imaginava que Arthur ficaria tão perturbado.

"Desculpe." Merlin disse, em voz baixa.

Arthur assentiu, mas voltou a olhar para a parede. Depois de quase um minuto, ele voltou-se para encarar Merlin. Seus olhos estavam tristes e cheios de dúvidas, como se buscassem consolo nos de Merlin.

"É assim então?" Ele perguntou.

Merlin não conseguia confirmar ou negar aquilo. Arthur já parecia perturbado o suficiente. Ele apenas conseguiu inclinar a cabeça, seu semblante consternado, num pedido de desculpas.

"Isso acontece com tanta frequência assim no meu reino?" A voz de Arthur era distante, como que perdida. "As pessoas se encontram tão desesperadas a esse ponto?"

"Arthur…"

"Você disse que me diria a verdade!" Arthur exigiu, seu semblante era firme.

"Sim, acontece." Merlin assentiu, ainda pesaroso. "Sei de famílias em que pessoas abrem mão do seu prato de comida para dar aos filhos ou irmãos menores. Minha mãe já fez isso quando eu e Will éramos mais novos. Conheço um menino que foi chicoteado na praça da cidade por roubar um pão. Às vezes as pessoas cometem loucuras…"

"Um menino?" Arthur gemeu. "Quantos anos?"

Merlin mordeu o lábio. Ele sabia que Arthur carregaria aquilo como se fosse culpa dele.

"Nove." Merlin disse, sentindo calafrios pelo corpo quando o rosto de Arthur pareceu desmoronar à sua frente. Arthur passou a mão por sobre o ombro, tocando as costas, como se sentisse ele próprio as chibatadas. Merlin teve que desviar o olhar.

"E você?" Arthur limpou a garganta e quando Merlin voltou-se para ele, os olhos de Arthur brilhavam, com lágrimas que ele lutava para não derramar. "Já passou fome?"

Merlin não conseguia responder aquilo. Não depois de ver como suas palavras deixavam Arthur cada vez mais chateado. Ele abaixou a cabeça, mas isso já era mais do que uma dica da resposta.

"Muitas vezes?" Arthur continuou a perguntar.

"Não muitas, realmente." Merlin conseguiu encará-lo novamente e sorrir.

"Eu preferia que nunca tivesse passado por isso." O príncipe disse com a voz embargada. "Mas agora percebo o quanto desconheço do meu próprio país." Ele limpou a garganta antes de continuar. "Eu ainda quero saber."

Merlin suspirou.

"A maioria das pessoas a partir da casta cinco tem que escolher entre comida e eletricidade. Minha casa nunca teve eletricidade." Ele deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença. "Não é tão ruim. Desde que não falte lenha, nessa época do ano."

O rosto de Arthur ficou pálido, mas Merlin não queria vê-lo irritado novamente.

"Mas os cheques que recebemos nas últimas semanas ajudaram muito." Merlin tentou mudar o rumo da conversa para algo mais positivo. "Mamãe e Will sabem lidar muito bem com dinheiro. Devem ter guardado tudo para que dure bastante. Além disso, na minha vizinhança, nós temos o costume de ajudar uns aos outros. Will trabalhou algum tempo na fazenda de uma família Quatro, e sempre que precisamos de algum conserto em casa, minha mãe contrata um dos filhos dos nossos vizinhos, que são Sete. Tenho certeza que ela vai dar um jeito de continuar ajudando, principalmente agora que temos algum dinheiro sobrando. Você tem feito muito por nós, Arthur."

"Não o bastante." Arthur meneou a cabeça, parecendo inconformado. Merlin abriu a boca, no intuito de negar, mas Arthur continuou. "Céus! Quando disse que estava aqui pela comida, você não estava brincando, estava?" Ele perguntou, mas seu tom era de auto-recriminação.

"Arthur, está tudo bem… eu…"

Merlin não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Arthur inclinou-se e beijou sua testa demoradamente, como se tentasse compensar tudo que Merlin já sofrera.

"Vejo você no jantar." Ele disse, já se afastando, ajeitando a gravata.


	13. A Seleção - Capítulo Treze

**Capítulo Treze**

Arthur disse que eles se veriam no jantar, mas ele não estava lá quando Merlin entrou. A Duquesa entrou sozinha algum tempo depois e encontrou os Selecionados de pé ao lado de suas cadeiras. Todos fizeram uma reverência enquanto ela se sentava e depois tomaram seus lugares.

Merlin correu os olhos pela sala de jantar, procurando por alguém que estivesse faltando, pois imaginava que Arthur estaria em algum encontro. Todos os vinte e dois Selecionados estavam presentes, no entanto.

Merlin passara a tarde inteira repassando suas palavras mentalmente e se auto-recriminando. Não era a toa que não tinha amigos além de Will. Quem gostaria de ser amigo de alguém que passava a maior parte do tempo fazendo que os outros se sentissem mal? Nem Gwen aguentara ficar perto de Merlin por muito tempo, provando que Merlin não tinha habilidades sociais.

Quando já estavam no meio da refeição, o Príncipe e o Rei entraram no salão. Arthur tinha posto o paletó, mas seu cabelo continuava uma bagunça charmosa e Merlin suspeitava que ele não tivera tempo de descansar entre a reunião do conselho e o jantar. Ele e o Rei Uther caminhavam lado a lado. Os Selecionados se apressaram em levantar, mas ambos não deram atenção a eles.

Arthur parecia bastante animado, gesticulando para dar destaque a suas palavras, mas o Rei parecia entediado, concordando mecanicamente com a cabeça. Ao chegar à mesa, o Rei deu um tapinha firme nas costas do filho, com uma expressão severa. Ele parecia estar farto do assunto.

A voz do Rei Uther se encheu subitamente de entusiasmo, mas tal feito não alcançou suas feições, quando ele ficou de frente para os Selecionados.

"Cavalheiros, senhoritas, sentem-se, por favor." Ele disse, antes de beijar a testa da Duquesa ao lado dele e acomodar-se em sua cadeira.

Arthur, porém, permaneceu de pé.

"Tenho um anunciou a fazer." Ele proclamou, parecendo muito orgulhoso. Todos os olhos voltaram-se para ele, curiosos. "Sei que todos receberam a promessa de que seriam compensados por sua participação n'A Seleção."

A voz dele estava repleta de uma autoridade que Merlin só ouvira uma vez, na noite em que Arthur ordenara que Merlin permanecesse no jardim, após seu primeiro encontro. Mas dessa vez, a autoridade não assustava Merlin, muito pelo contrário, a firmeza com que Arthur proclamava as palavras fazia com que Merlin sentisse um calor no peito que ele não podia fingir não reconhecer mais.

Os Selecionados em volta pareciam presos às palavras, assim como Merlin. Definitivamente, Arthur sabia usar suas qualidades para atingir seus objetivos.

"Contudo," Ele continuou, soando apologético. "houve uma nova repartição de verbas. Os Dois e Três de nascimento que permanecem na competição deixarão de receber esse auxílio. Os Quatro e Seis restantes continuarão recebendo, embora num valor um pouco menor a partir de agora."

Merlin franziu o cenho, confuso. Alguns Selecionados ficaram boquiabertos, enquanto outros pareciam perdidos. Merlin não estava surpreso, o dinheiro fazia parte do acordo e, mesmo para um Dois, Merlin não duvidava que aquele auxílio estivesse fazendo diferença. Vivian, por exemplo, parecia prestes a soltar fogo pelas narinas.

"Peço desculpas por qualquer inconveniente. Amanhã explicarei tudo durante o Jornal Oficial. Acrescento que essa situação é inegociável." Arthur continuou, em tom de alerta. "Aqueles que tiverem problemas com o novo acordo e não quiserem mais participar d'A Seleção, podem sair após o jantar."

Arthur se sentou e retomou a conversa com o Rei, que parecia mais interessado no jantar do que nas palavras do filho. Merlin sabia que, mesmo que fossem receber menos agora, sua mãe e Will deveriam ter guardado quase todo dinheiro até então. Isso não faria tanta diferença para eles, então Merlin tratou de concentrar-se na comida, mas passou a maior parte do tempo imaginando o que tudo aquilo significava. E se os cochichos a sua volta diziam algo, era que ele não era o único.

"O que será que ele quer com isso?" Mab perguntou em voz baixa.

"Talvez seja um teste." Mithian sugeriu. "Aposto que tem gente aqui só por causa do dinheiro."

Enquanto escutava a conversa das duas, Merlin viu Eira dar um cutucão em Beatrice e apontar em sua direção. Merlin virou o rosto para que elas não percebessem que ele assistira a troca entre elas.

Enquanto os outros continuaram a levantar hipóteses, Merlin observava Arthur. Ele queria chamar a atenção do Príncipe, para que visse que Merlin estava mexendo na orelha, mas Arthur não olhou em sua direção nenhuma vez.

.oOo.

A Família Real estava ausente ao café da manhã, na manhã seguinte e Alice informou-lhes que Julius Borden havia deixado a competição. Merlin não foi o único surpreso com a notícia, visto a reação dos demais. Aparentemente, os outros Selecionados também desconfiaram dos motivos da saída de Julius, embora ninguém comentou o fato na presença de Alice.

Quando ela deixou o salão, entretanto, vários cochichos irromperam.

"Você acha que ele saiu por causa da mudança nas regras?" Mithian se direcionou a Merlin.

"Não sei." Merlin deu de ombros, não querendo especular os motivos da recente eliminação. "Ele foi o último a se encontrar com o Príncipe. Talvez o motivo tenha sido outro."

"Talvez." Mithian limitou-se a dizer, mas Merlin sabia que ela não acreditava no que dizia.

"Talvez você queira voltar para casa agora também." Lamia zombou, ao seu lado.

"Acho que não." Merlin devolveu, no mesmo tom.

Merlin optou por almoçar no quarto, depois disso.

À tarde, ele permaneceu sozinho com Kara, que simulava uma entrevista com ele. A noite, ele encararia Edwin Muirden – e o resto do país – no _Jornal Oficial de Camelot_. Isso sem falar nos outros Selecionados, que estariam presentes o tempo todo, analisando o desempenho dos demais e tecendo suas críticas mentais.

Dizer que estava nervoso, seria um eufemismo grosseiro. Merlin tremia enquanto Kara listava algumas das possíveis perguntas, a fim de prepará-lo. De acordo com ela, Gili e Daegal, aquelas eram perguntas que os três achavam que o público gostaria de saber: _"O que você acha do palácio?"_ ; _"Qual foi a coisa mais romântica que o Príncipe Arthur fez?"_ ; _"Você sente falta de sua família?"_ ; _"Vocês já se beijaram?"_

Merlin lançou um olhar torto para a criada, após a última pergunta. Até então, ele respondera a tudo automaticamente, na tentativa de não pensar demais a respeito. Mas se o sorriso de Kara demonstrava algo era que a pergunta fora por pura curiosidade dela.

"Não! Ora, por favor!" Merlin exasperou-se, tentando não soar tão afetado pela pergunta.

Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, Merlin passava cada vez mais tempo fantasiando com isso. Beijar Arthur não parecia algo tão surreal para ele como há duas semanas atrás, mas ele não queria deixar sua ansiedade transparecer.

"Ah, por que… por que você não vai limpar algo?" Merlin gaguejou, evitando encará-la.

Kara sorriu, satisfeita consigo mesma e antes que Merlin pudesse recriminá-la, Gili e Daegal entraram, carregando um cabide coberto por uma capa.

Daegal parecia mais empolgado que nunca.

"O que é isso?" Merlin perguntou para Daegal, que alisava a capa como se fosse algo precioso.

"Terminamos sua roupa para o _Jornal Oficial_ , senhor." Ele respondeu.

Merlin franziu o cenho, estranhando o anúncio.

"Achei que ia vestir uma das roupas do meu guarda-roupas." Merlin ofereceu, duvidando que pudesse gostar do que quer que estivesse debaixo da capa.

Os três criados trocaram olhares e Merlin semicerrou os olhos.

"O que vocês fizeram?" Merlin perguntou, apontando para o cabide que Gili havia pendurado no gancho próximo ao espelho.

"Você não precisa usá-lo se não quiser, senhor." Gili soou apologético. "Mas andamos conversando com os outros criados e ouvimos muitas coisas."

"Certo." Merlin sentou-se na cadeira de frente para a penteadeira. Não fazia mal deixar que seus criados se explicassem. Afinal, eles pareciam ter se esforçado bastante.

"A questão é que talvez haja uma ligação entre a eliminação da Srta. Pratt com você, senhor." Kara disse, em tom de explicação.

"Como assim?" Merlin perguntou, confuso. O que a eliminação de Sophia poderia ter a ver com ele?

"Pelo que ouvimos," Daegal continuou e Merlin percebeu que os três deviam ter ensaiado o momento de cada um falar. "ela foi mandada embora por ter feito comentários desrespeitosos sobre o senhor. O Príncipe não gostou e a dispensou por isso."

"O quê?" Merlin exclamou, sentindo aquele frio na barriga desconfortável já familiar.

"Temos certeza que você é o favorito do Príncipe." Gili anunciou, orgulhoso. "Quase todos os funcionários dizem isso. E os próprios cavaleiros dele não negam, quando questionados."

"Vocês questionaram os cavaleiros do Príncipe?" Merlin estava incrédulo.

"Não." Daegal deu um sorrisinho como se aquilo fosse um absurdo. "Mas alguns criados são mais desinibidos."

Merlin tinha certeza que eles estavam falando de Gwaine, mas isso não era realmente importante agora.

"Também sabemos que a Srta. Stoles anda faltando às refeições, por que ela acha que você está recebendo mais atenção do Príncipe por não ir a todas as refeições." Daegal continuou, empolgado.

Merlin considerou aquilo por um instante. Eira realmente faltara a algumas refeições, desde a noite em que Arthur viera procurá-lo em seu quarto e Merlin não abrira a porta. Mas aquilo poderia ser tudo coisa da cabeça de Eira, isso não significava que Merlin fosse o favorito de Arthur.

"Acho que vocês estão enganados." Merlin insistiu.

Kara deu de ombros, sorrindo, como se a opinião de Merlin não importasse. Foi então que Merlin se lembrou de como aquela conversa havia começado.

"O que tudo isso tem a ver com minha roupa?" Merlin indagou.

Kara se aproximou de Gili e, enquanto ele segurava a capa, ela puxou o zíper de modo dramático. Dentro estava um conjunto: a saia era longa, preta, de cetim brilhoso e com várias ondulações, o cós era de um tecido mais grosso que Merlin não reconhecia e formava um detalhe desigual no topo da cintura; a camisa era de seda branca, acinturada e com um decote que devia ir até o meio do tronco de Merlin, os punhos e a gola eram grossos e cravejados com pequenas pedrinhas brancas brilhosas.⁽¹⁾

"Nem fudendo!" Merlin exasperou-se, embasbacado.

Os três criados encolheram-se, parecendo amuados.

"Olha, pessoal…" Merlin começou, tentando reparar a situação. "A roupa é linda. Mas eu não acho que combine comigo."

"Tudo bem, Sr. Emrys." Kara pareceu ser a primeira a se recuperar. "Foi apenas uma ideia que tivemos. Nós achamos que você deveria se destacar hoje à noite."

"Por quê?" Merlin perguntou, ainda estranhando aquilo.

"Como dissemos, muita gente no palácio pensa que o senhor é o favorito do Príncipe." Gili ofereceu, em tom de explicação. "Ele faz elogios ao senhor, quando conversa com seus cavaleiros e prefere sua companhia à dos demais. E parece que os outros Selecionados também notaram isso."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Merlin pegou-se curioso.

"Vamos à oficina quase sempre que precisamos costurar alguma de suas roupas. Lá temos um armário de materiais e um lugar para fazer sapatos. A maioria dos criados dos outros Selecionados também vão lá. Muitas Selecionadas pediram vestidos com diferentes tons de azul, dessa vez e os criados do Sr. Lowddoc estão preparando um conjunto de calça e colete para ele hoje e não um vestido." Gili parecia eufórico ao final do discurso.

Merlin estava atônito.

"Você ainda não entendeu?" Kara perguntou, alguns instantes depois. "Eles estão tentando imitá-lo."

"É verdade!" Daegal quase saltitou ao dizer aquilo. "A Srta. Gawant e a Srta. Hansport usarão joias mais simples hoje. Como o senhor."

"E a maioria dos selecionados pediram roupas mais simples para hoje, como as que o senhor prefere." Kara acrescentou.

"Mas isso não explica por que querem que eu use… _isso_." Merlin tentou não fazer uma careta ao encarar o conjunto, mas a simples possibilidade de vesti-lo o aterrorizava.

"Para garantir que você seja o único para quem o Príncipe olhará hoje." Daegal parecia mais e mais animado a cada instante. "Se ele gosta mesmo do senhor, temos que mantê-lo em primeiro plano. O senhor tem sido tão generoso conosco, principalmente comigo… O senhor daria… daria um ótimo Príncipe consorte. Seria uma honra para nós." Aquelas palavras fizeram com que toda força de vontade de lutar contra aquilo esvaísse de Merlin.

"Mas e se os outros tiverem razão? E se Arthur gostar de mim justamente porque não gosto de aparecer?" Merlin já admitira a derrota para si mesmo, mas odiava ser o centro das atenções.

"Todos precisam se destacar de vez em quando." Gili piscou, maroto. "Além do mais, conheço o Príncipe desde criança. Estou certo de que ele vai adorar." Ele disse com tanta segurança, que Merlin não encontrou mais desculpas.

Uma parte de Merlin também queria aquilo. Queria se destacar e ser o único a atrair os olhos de Arthur naquela noite. Os últimos dias foram uma avalanche de emoções e Merlin sabia que não poderia ter um futuro com Arthur, mas por que não aproveitar enquanto ainda tinha a chance de viver um romance? Quem sabe quando teria essa chance novamente?

"Tudo bem, vamos tentar." Merlin cedeu, com um suspiro. Daegal deu pulos de alegria, até que Kara o lembrasse que aquilo não era adequado. "Mas vocês terão que me ensinar a andar de salto."

Durante as próximas duas horas, Merlin treinou andar sobre os saltos finíssimos do sapato. Eles eram muito desconfortáveis e Merlin se perguntava porque alguém se submeteria àquilo por iniciativa própria. No final, ele convenceu-os de que não deveria usar saltos muito altos, para que não ficasse muito maior que o Príncipe, mas isso não impediu que Merlin tropeçasse e caísse de cara no carpete por duas vezes.

Merlin aproveitou o banho para relaxar e respirar fundo. Ele testou sua magia elementar, fazendo pequenas ondas e redemoinhos na água, para que não fosse pego de surpresa durante a transmissão.

Quando saiu do banho, ele colocou os saltos e deixou que os criados o aprontassem. O penteado que Kara escolheu foi diferente dos anteriores, ela fixou seu cabelo com gel num penteado para trás, e adornou a divisão dos cabelos do lado direito com um cordão dourado. Daegal parecia uma criança no recreio, enquanto maquiava Merlin, com sombras e batom em diferentes tons de vermelhos e uma base que brilhava levemente a dourado, no final o rosto de Merlin parecia ter leves pequeninos pontos de luz.

"Sem joias, hoje." Gili instruiu. "As roupas e a maquiagem já são muita informação."

Daegal e Kara concordaram e logo os três estavam trabalhando em conjunto para colocar a camisa primeiro, abotoando os punhos e depois deslizar a saia por sobre Merlin, abotoando-a na parte de trás. Merlin saiu com desejos de sorte por parte de seus criados e um misto de euforia e nervosismo em seu estômago.

Descer as escadas de salto fora uma batalha que Merlin preferia nunca ter que repetir. Quando por fim chegou ao estúdio, ele permitiu-se respirar fundo.

O estúdio ostentava uma decoração diferente para o especial daquela noite. Os tronos da Família Real estavam à direita e os assentos dos vinte e um Selecionados restantes do lado oposto, como da última vez. Mas hoje não havia palanque, no centro se encontrava duas cadeiras altas. Havia microfones sobre as cadeiras e sobre os tronos da Família Real, mas não sobre as fileiras dos Selecionados. O estômago de Merlin deu uma guinada de excitação e nervosismo.

Olhando em volta, Merlin notou com facilidade que a maioria dos Selecionados estavam realmente vestidos em diferentes tonalidades de azul. Apesar de não quererem deixar aquilo claro, era óbvio que havia um padrão. Merlin sentiu-se desconfortável quando todos notaram que ele havia chegado. Gwen o olhava com uma expressão que Merlin não conseguia decifrar. Vivian, por sua vez, parecia furiosa e Merlin decidiu que ficaria longe dela até serem obrigado a sentar.

Mithian e Mab se aproximaram quando Merlin verificava a maquiagem uma última vez. Ambas pareciam descontentes, embora Merlin às vezes tivesse dificuldades de decifrar o que se passava na cabeça de Mithian.

Apesar de ambas terem optado pelo azul, Mithian destoava da multidão. Seu vestido era muito elegante e tinha detalhes em branco que davam um conceito de nevasca a peça, como se finas camadas de gelo escorressem pelo material. Era deslumbrante, Merlin tinha que admitir.

"Você está incrível, Merlin." Ela disse, em tom mais de acusação do que de elogio. "Não achei que tivesse coragem de ousar dessa forma."

"Obrigado." Merlin decidiu ignorar a alfinetada. "Seu vestido é divino, a propósito."

Ela escorregou as mãos sobre a peça, como se esticasse rugas imaginárias.

"É, também gostei." Ela replicou, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Que tecido é esse?" Mab passou a mão em uma das mangas de Merlin, com o semblante intrigado.

"Acho que é seda." Merlin deu de ombros.

"Não parece seda." Ela disse, parecendo curiosa. "Parece mais fino. Com certeza vai brilhar com a luz."

"Não faço ideia, então." Merlin fez uma careta. Ele estava certo de que era seda, mas Mab era uma Três, então ela provavelmente estava certa.

Merlin aproveitou-se da distração das duas para olhar em volta. Arthur não estava em nenhum lugar e as cortinas do outro lado do estúdio estavam fechadas. A Família Real deveria estar atrás delas, se preparando para a transmissão, como da última vez.

"Merlin!" Quando Merlin deu por si, Vivian já estava de pé ao seu lado, com um sorriso.

"Vivian." Merlin cumprimentou.

"Você poderia vir comigo um segundo?" Ela disse, agarrando seu punho. "Preciso de ajuda."

Merlin fez uma careta, mas Vivian não esperou uma resposta antes de puxá-lo para longe. Merlin não queria ir, mas ainda não estava tão acostumado com os saltos e temia cair se ela continuasse puxando seu braço. Mithian e Mab pareciam preocupadas, mas não os seguiram quando Vivian o levou até o lado de trás da cortina vermelha e pesada que servia de pano de fundo para o estúdio.

"Tire sua roupa." Ela ordenou, começando a descer o zíper do seu vestido azul-turquesa.

"O quê?" Merlin guinchou, sentindo um pouco de sua magia como que escorregar para fora em seu momento de pânico. A última coisa que queria era ver Vivian pelada.

"Eu quero sua roupa." Vivian semicerrou os olhos para ele. "Tire logo, idiota. Argh! Fecho maldito." Ela resmungou, ainda tentando abrir a própria roupa. Merlin agradeceu internamente, certo de que aquele zíper emperrado era obra de sua magia.

"Não vou te dar minha roupa, Vivian." Merlin retrucou. "Ela nem te serve, de qualquer forma."

Merlin começou a se afastar, mas não foi muito longe, pois Vivian cravou as unhas em seu braço, puxando-o para trás.

"Ai!" Merlin gritou, levando a mão ao braço. Ele sentiu um ardor na região, mas quando virou o braço para analisar, agradeceu que não tivesse sangrado e marcado todo o tecido.

"Calado, se sabe o que é melhor para você." Ela ameaçou. "Agora tire essa maldita roupa, ou eu vou tirar por você."

Merlin continuou de cara amarrada, nem um pouco a fim de cooperar. Vivian tinha que aprender que não era o centro de Camelot.

"Não tenho medo de você, Vivian." Merlin cuspiu, com desdém, cruzando os braços. "Essa roupa foi feita para _mim_! Da próxima vez, quem sabe você não poderia tentar ser você mesma em vez de imitar outra pessoa?" Ele zombou. "Mas se fizer isso, talvez Arthur descubra que você é fútil e vazia e te mande para casa, não é?"

Sem hesitar um segundo, ela levantou o braço, puxou a manga da camisa de Merlin e foi embora. Merlin ficou ali, parado em choque, atordoado. Quando olhou para baixo, se deparou com o pedaço de tecido descosturado, pendendo em seu ombro de forma patética.

Merlin encontrou-se em pânico. Ele sabia que se retornasse ao seu quarto, seus criados conseguiriam consertar aquilo em minutos, mas ele não tinha esse tempo a dispor, se os movimentos do outro lado não o enganavam.

Ele bufou, entre irritado e frustrado e lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Ótimo! Além de tudo, ele estava manchando a maquiagem agora.

Merlin imaginava que se ficasse ali, escondido, ninguém o encontraria e teriam que iniciar o programa sem ele, quando um novo movimento das cortinas fez-se notar. Gwen passou por elas, parecendo decidida, ladeada por Mordred e Elena. Gwen e Mordred também optaram por azul, mas o vestido dela era quase violeta. O conjunto de Mordred, por sua vez, era de um azul tão escuro, que era quase preto, o modelo do colete e da camisa eram bem semelhantes aos que Merlin costumava usar, mas mais acinturado e as calças tinham a parte de baixo bem larga, parecendo uma saia, quando ele juntava as pernas. Elena tinha optado por branco, mas o vestido era o mais modesto que ela usara até então.

"O que aconteceu com sua roupa?" Gwen parecia horrorizada.

Merlin desviou os olhos, tentando secar as lágrimas. Quando eles se aproximaram, Gwen segurou seu queixo, obrigando-o a encará-lo.

"Vivian." Merlin murmurou, sua voz meio abafada.

Mordred e Elena soltaram exclamações de espanto.

"Eu vou arrancar os cabelos daquela imunda." Mordred cuspiu e Merlin arregalou os olhos, diante da reação do outro.

"Ela rasgou sua roupa de propósito?" Elena parecia chocada, mas não surpresa.

Merlin limitou-se a assentir.

"Você tem que contar para o Príncipe." Gwen suplicou. "Alguém tem que pará-la de alguma forma."

"Eu vou." Merlin concordou, com um suspiro. "Contarei da próxima vez que o vir."

"Isso certamente que não demorará muito, já que você é o preferido dele." Mordred disse.

Merlin encontrou-se surpreso, quando os três trocaram sorrisos. Aparentemente, a recente agressão de Vivian fez com que eles se apiedassem da sua condição.

"Merlin, levante o braço." Gwen pediu, abrindo a bolsa e retirando agulha e linha de dentro.

Com as mãos de uma profissional, ela enfiou a manga para o lado de dentro e começou a costurar, enquanto Elena retirava alguns fios soltos.

"Alguma de vocês tem maquiagem?" Mordred perguntou.

"Eu tenho." Elena ofereceu sua bolsa para ele.

Merlin deixou que os três trabalhassem a sua volta. Gwen costurando, Mordred secando e aplicando maquiagem em seu rosto e Elena palpitando. Quando os três terminaram, Merlin analisou a própria roupa. Não dava nem para notar que algo ocorrera. Merlin sentiu-se tão grato, que teve vontade de chorar de novo.

"Se você chorar de novo, vou bater na sua cara." Mordred ameaçou, arrancando risadas dos demais.

"Vamos para dentro, já está quase na hora." Elena anunciou.

Ela e Mordred saíram na frente, mas Gwen permaneceu com Merlin, segurando sua mão.

"Isso significa que estou perdoado?" Merlin perguntou.

Gwen suspirou, parecendo arrependida.

"Eu fui uma idiota." Ela exasperou-se. "Me desculpe."

"Tudo bem." Merlin tranquilizou-a. "Amigos discutem às vezes. Isso é normal."

Gwen pareceu que ia se desculpar novamente, mas logo eles ouviram Alice chamando, do outro lado da cortina. Eles caminharam juntos de volta e quando se aproximaram das fileiras de assentos destinados aos Selecionados, Mordred e Elena acenaram para eles, indicando os lugares que haviam reservado. Gwen sentou-se ao lado de Elena e Merlin ao seu lado.

Já estava quase na hora de começar a transmissão. Edwin revia suas fichas quando a Família Real finalmente adentrou o local. Arthur vestia um terno azul-escuro com um broche do brasão dos Pendragon na lapela. Ele parecia bem-disposto e calmo.

"Boa noite." Ele disse com a voz leve e um sorriso ao se aproximar dos Selecionados, que ecoaram um _Alteza_ em resposta. "Como sabem, farei um breve anúncio e depois chamarei Edwin. Será uma boa mudança, é sempre ele que me chama." Arthur parecia divertido, como uma criança empolgada com um novo brinquedo. "Sei que alguns de vocês talvez estejam nervosos, mas não há motivos. Por favor, sejam vocês mesmos. As pessoas querem conhecê-los."

Os olhos dele cruzaram com os de Merlin algumas vezes, mas não foi suficiente para adivinhar seus pensamentos. Arthur parecia não ter notado a mudança na aparência de Merlin, o que desapontou um pouco o moreno.

Ele caminhou até o centro, desejando-lhes sorte.

Merlin teve a mesma sensação do dia do anúncio dos Selecionados, no _The Rising Sun_. Sabia que algo importante estava prestes a acontecer. Obviamente, estava relacionado com a mudança nas regras, pois Arthur já deixara isso claro no dia anterior, mas Merlin ainda não conseguia descobrir sobre o que se tratava. Esse pequeno mistério distraiu Merlin um pouco e quando tocaram o hino nacional, Merlin estava quase tranquilo.

Merlin sabia que Arthur nunca fizera um discurso à Nação. Quem costumava desempenhar esse papel era o Rei. Merlin imaginava que ele deveria estar nervoso, e gostaria de ter lhe desejado sorte antes.

"Boa noite, cidadãos de Camelot." Arthur cumprimentou, animado. "Esta noite é empolgantes para todos nós. O país finalmente conhecerá melhor os vinte e um Selecionados que ainda participam da Seleção. Não imagino como expressar minha animação por vocês poderem conhecê-los. Posso assegurar que cada uma dessas pessoas incríveis, que tive a oportunidade de conhecer melhor nos últimos dias, tem qualidades únicas e que qualquer um deles se tornaria um cônjuge maravilhoso. Ainda não sei qual deles poderia ser o mais adequado para mim, entretanto."

Merlin sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes e insegurança ao ouvir aquilo.

"Isso já era esperado, claro. Conhecer alguém para passar o resto da sua vida é algo que leva tempo. Mas antes que vocês possam conhecê-los melhor, gostaria de anunciar um novo projeto no qual estou trabalhando e pelo qual tenho muito carinho." Merlin notou como o sorriso de Arthur abriu-se mais ainda. "O contato com esses jovens expôs-me ao vasto mundo fora dos muros deste palácio. Um mundo que raramente pude ver e, mesmo nas ocasiões que tive essa oportunidade, é algo tão complexo que eu jamais poderia entender em sua magnitude sem ter vivenciado ao menos uma pequena parte."

Arthur fez uma pausa, tornando-se mais sério de repente.

"Desde pequeno, meu pai me dizia que A Seleção me daria uma nova perspectiva sobre esse mundo que eu tão pouco conheço. E posso dizer-lhes, sem vergonha, que eu não entendia o que ele queria dizer com isso até recentemente." Arthur lançou um rápido olhar para os Selecionados e de repente Merlin entendeu. Aquilo era por causa do que haviam conversado na tarde anterior. "Contaram-me sobre a bondade incrível e a escuridão imaginável que existe nele. Por meio de minhas conversas com esses jovens, abracei a importância das pessoas por trás desses números. Fato esse que eu já tinha alguma consciência, como futuro regente de Camelot, mas talvez não tivesse conhecimento da sua amplitude." Ele fez uma pequena pausa novamente e continuou, de maneira sóbria. "Despertei para o sofrimento de alguns membros das nossas castas inferiores, e pretendo fazer algo quanto a isso."

 _O quê?_ Merlin perguntou a si mesmo, atônito.

"Precisaremos de, pelo menos, três semanas para nos prepararmos adequadamente, mas por volta do final do mês, todos os Departamentos de Serviços Provinciais oferecerão assistência alimentar. Qualquer Cinco, Seis, Sete ou Oito poderá ir a um deles no fim da tarde para se servir de uma refeição nutritiva e gratuita." Merlin teve que segurar com força as bordas da cadeira em que estava para não sair correndo em direção a Arthur e abraçá-lo. Seus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas que teimava em não derramar, lembrando-se que, se borrasse a maquiagem novamente, Mordred o mataria. "Por favor, permitam-me dizer que esses jovens aqui presentes, sacrificaram total ou parcialmente sua compensação a fim de ajudar a custear esse importante projeto. E, embora essa assistência possa não se prolongar, procuraremos, a cada dia, novas maneiras de angariar verbas para mantê-lo."

Merlin tentou engolir a gratidão pelo gesto e a admiração que sentia por Arthur naquele momento, mas algumas lágrimas escaparam sem sua autorização. Merlin notou que ao seu lado, Gwen retirava um lencinho de sua bolsa, secando as próprias lágrimas e lhe oferecendo o pequeno pedaço de tecido depois. Merlin agradeceu, com um sorriso e secou as lágrimas como Alice instruíra, para não borrar a maquiagem.

"Penso que nenhum grande líder pode deixar seu povo passar fome. Camelot é majoritariamente composta por vocês, das castas inferiores, e acho que desprezamos as necessidades de vocês por tempo demais." Arthur disse, em tom apologético.

Merlin lançou um olhar em direção ao Rei, achando que encontraria desagrado em seu rosto, mas foi com surpresa que notou que o Rei Uther tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto e o queixo erguido, como que orgulhoso das palavras do filho.

"É por isso que dou um passo à frente e peço a outros que se juntem a mim." A voz de Arthur retumbava por todo estúdio e Merlin não saberia dizer se aquilo era efeito da sonorização ou da gravidade que Arthur empregava nas palavras. "Assim como nós, da casta Um, vocês Dois, Três e Quatro nasceram privilegiados. O governo sozinho não tem condições de ajudar a todos que precisam. As estradas pelas quais dirigem não se pavimentam por si mesmas, suas casas não se limpam automaticamente, os objetos que compram não se constroem por meio de máquinas programadas. Eis aqui sua oportunidade de reconhecer a verdade e fazer uma doação ao Departamento de Serviços Providenciais Local."

Arthur fez mais uma pausa, respirando fundo.

"Nós nascemos abençoados. É hora de reconhecermos isso. À medida que o projeto avançar, transmitiremos novas informações. Queria agradecer a atenção de todos. Mas agora vamos ao verdadeiro motivo de todos estarem à frente da TV hoje. Senhoras e Senhores, com vocês, Edwin Muirden!"

O lugar foi tomado por palmas ensurdecedoras, embora fosse óbvio que nem todos estivessem entusiasmados com o anúncio de Arthur. O Rei, por exemplo, parecia levemente entediado, o que fazia Merlin se questionar se fora mesmo orgulho o que vira no semblante dele anteriormente. A Duquesa Morgana, entretanto, parecia exultante e assentiu para Arthur quando ele voltava para seu lugar, como se aprovasse sua atitude. Os conselheiros estavam divididos quanto à conveniência da ideia. Os Selecionados, pelo que Merlin podia ver nos monitores, pareciam muito animados, mas Merlin não poderia dizer o quanto daquilo era apenas para as câmeras.

"Muito obrigado pela apresentação, Alteza." Edwin agradeceu, ao entrar em cena. "E meus parabéns! Se essa história de príncipe não der certo, o senhor pode pensar num emprego na televisão."

Arthur gargalhou, em seu lugar, e Merlin imaginou que fosse em parte pela excitação do que acabara de fazer. As câmeras focaram em Edwin agora, mas Merlin continuou observando o Príncipe enquanto uma rápida retrospectiva dos melhores momentos de Sefa, Sophia e Julius era transmitida.

"Povo de Camelot, temos um presente para vocês!" Edwin continuou, animado. "Esta noite, poderemos conhecer melhor cada um desses jovens. Sabemos que estão mortos de vontade de saber mais sobre eles e seu relacionamento com o Príncipe Arthur. Por isso, esta noite… vamos entrevistá-los! Vejamos com quem começaremos…" Edwin fez suspense, verificando suas fichas e Merlin torceu para que não fosse o primeiro. "Srta. Vivian Reese, da Normandia."

Vivian levantou-se e desfilou graciosamente até Edwin. Quando alcançou-o, cumprimentou-o com beijos nas bochechas. Sua entrevista era previsível, assim como a de Eira. As duas tentaram parecer sedutoras, embora comedidas, inclinando-se para frente várias vezes e flertando com Edwin. Elas eram tão falsas que chegava a embrulhar o estômago de Merlin. Elas estavam de costas para Merlin, mas ele podia ver seus rostos pelos monitores. Vivian piscava para Arthur a cada resposta, ao passo que Eira tentou lamber os lábios de um jeito tão ridículo, que Merlin e Gwen tiveram que evitar olhar um para o outro para que não caíssem na risada.

As demais foram mais compostas. A voz de Mab mal saíra durante sua entrevista e ela parecia se encolher à medida que a entrevista avançava, mas Merlin se lembrou de como ela fora gentil com ele antes do programa e torcia para que Arthur não a eliminasse apenas por ser tímida em público. Cathryn foi bastante formal em sua entrevista e Merlin achou que ela pecou por excesso naquele ponto, ela parecia mais indiferente a tudo.

Edwin fazia uma série de perguntas, mas três pareciam fixas: _"O que você acha do Príncipe?"_ , _"Quantos encontros vocês tiveram até agora?"_ e _"Você foi a pessoa que brigou com ele?"_. Merlin não estava muito ansioso para revelar ao país que tinha discutido com o futuro Rei. Ainda bem que, até onde todos sabiam, fora apenas uma vez.

Gwen cutucou-o, após Myror ser chamado a frente.

"Tem algo que preciso te contar." Ela cochichou, entredentes.

"O quê?" Merlin franziu o cenho, mas respondeu também sem gesticular.

"Eu tive um segundo encontro com ele." Gwen parecia envergonhada ao dizer aquilo.

Merlin, entretanto, achava graça da apreensão de Gwen. Tanto Vivian quanto Eira já haviam tido dois encontros com Arthur, pelo que elas disseram durante suas entrevistas, e Merlin sentia-se grato por Gwen não ficar atrás delas.

"Que bom." Merlin sorriu para ela, apertando a mão de Gwen sobre o colo dela.

Gwen pareceu confusa por um momento, mas devolveu o sorriso para ele. Quando chegou a vez dela de ser entrevistada, Gwen também soou um tanto contida, mas não ao ponto de parecer indiferente, como Cathryn. A grande diferença foi que a voz de Gwen estava tão carregada de nervosismo que ficava mais aguda a cada fala.

"Você foi a pessoa que brigou com o Príncipe?" Edwin perguntou.

"Não." Gwen disse, escondendo um sorrisinho com a mão enluvada.

Todos até então pareciam orgulhosos por não serem a pessoa que brigara com Arthur. Gwen, entretanto, pareceu achar graça.

"Mas você sabe quem foi?" Edwin piscou para ela.

Gwen limitou-se a esconder outro sorrisinho e Edwin não insistiu. Quando Gwen voltou ao seu lugar, Merlin cutucou-a de brincadeira e ela sorriu para ele.

Todos também pareciam ter as mesmas opiniões sobre Arthur. Ele era bonito, simpático e um perfeito cavalheiro. Lamia disse que ele tinha um poder silencioso, o que soou meio sombrio.

Para alguns, nem os mais tímidos nem os mais extrovertidos, Edwin perguntou se Arthur já os beijara. Todos coraram ao responderem que _"não"_ , com exceção de Mordred que disse _"ainda não"_ com um olhar tão malicioso que deixava claro que ele não acharia nada ruim se o Príncipe tentasse. Aquilo fez com que Merlin torcesse os lábios com um gosto amargo na boca.

"Mas o senhor ainda não beijou nenhum deles?" Edwin soou chocado, ao se direcionar para Arthur, quando Mordred voltou ao seu lugar.

"Eles estão aqui há apenas duas semanas." Arthur corou até a raiz dos cabelos, parecendo encabulado. "Que tipo de homem você pensa que sou?"

Arthur se remexeu um pouco em seu assento e Merlin perguntou-se pela primeira vez se o Príncipe já beijara alguém na vida, mas logo balançou a cabeça. Era improvável que Arthur nunca tivesse beijado ninguém, quando ele era tão bonito e sedutor, ainda que de modo não proposital.

Drea acabara de dizer que a estadia no palácio estava sendo maravilhosa, antes de retornar ao seu lugar, quando Edwin chamou Merlin. Os outros aplaudiram quando Merlin se levantou, como ocorrera com todos. Merlin deu um sorriso nervoso para Gwen, Mordred e Elena, antes de prosseguir. Concentrou-se em seus pés enquanto caminhava, tentando se lembrar de todas as dicas que seus criados lhe deram para se firmar nos saltos.

Ele suspirou aliviado quando chegou ao assento dos entrevistados e sentou-se rapidamente. Quando olhou para frente, notou que Edwin estava de pé à sua frente.

"Oh, desculpe!" Merlin colocou-se de pé rapidamente, estendendo a mão para o homem e corando profusamente.

Edwin sorriu para Merlin, parecendo compreensivo. As pessoas deveriam achar que ele estava nervoso. Quando sentou-se novamente, Merlin notou que era fácil notar Arthur atrás de Edwin. A boca do Príncipe estava entreaberta e quando seus olhares se cruzaram, Arthur engoliu em seco. Merlin sentiu-se menos envergonhado imediatamente. Ele não precisava impressionar ninguém.

De perto, dava para notar o broche na lapela de Edwin, que passava despercebido pela TV. Era uma estrela de seis pontas com uma rosa no centro. Era lindo.

"Merlin Emrys. Nome interessante o seu." Edwin disse, de maneira enigmática. "Há alguma história por trás dele?"

Merlin suspirou, aliviado. Essa não estava no roteiro dos seus criados, mas não era difícil de responder.

"Minha mãe costuma dizer que eu fazia muito barulho quando criança e só parava de chorar quando os pássaros começavam a cantar do lado de fora." Merlin sorriu com a lembrança da mãe. "A propósito, antes que me esqueça… Mãe, eu te amo." Ele acenou para a câmera à sua frente. "Desculpe."

"Parece que ela é uma mulher que gosta de ordem." Edwin sugeriu.

"Eu diria que sim." Merlin inclinou a cabeça. "Ela costuma brigar muito comigo e meu irmão para manter a casa organizada."

"Ela parece ser bastante enérgica." Ele sorriu, como se sugerisse algo mais que Merlin não captou.

"Ela é. Herdei minha teimosia dela, eu acho."

"Então você é teimoso? Um pouco genioso, talvez?" Edwin pareceu esperançoso.

Por sobre o ombro de Edwin, Merlin viu Arthur cobrir os lábios com um dedo e percebeu onde Edwin queria chegar.

"Às vezes." Ele admitiu, derrotado.

"Então, por acaso, não seria você a pessoa que brigou com o Príncipe?" Edwin sugeriu, quase inocentemente.

Merlin suspirou.

"Sim, fui eu." Ele meneou a cabeça, fechando os olhos, mas sabia que seu sorriso não demonstrava arrependimento algum. "E eu poderia apostar que meu irmão está rindo da minha cara nesse exato momento."

"Por que não conta a história toda, Merlin?" A Duquesa sugeriu, surpreendendo a todos. Ela não havia dito nada até então. "Todos estamos curiosos sobre o ocorrido."

Arthur mal segurava o riso agora e Merlin não se surpreenderia se ele tivesse armado aquela armadilha com a Duquesa, se o sorriso dela era algo a dizer. Merlin tentou olhar feio para Arthur, mas a situação era tão ridícula que não funcionou.

"Senti um pouco de… claustrofobia na primeira noite e fiquei desesperado para sair." Merlin começou, já conformado com a humilhação pública. "Os guardas não me deixaram passar pelas portas e eu estava a ponto de desmaiar quando o Príncipe apareceu e ordenou que abrissem as portas."

"E você brigou com ele por isso?" Edwin parecia divertido.

"Já vou chegar lá." Merlin abanou uma das mãos, como se pedisse paciência. "O Príncipe me seguiu para ver se estava tudo bem comigo… mas eu estava tão nervoso que quando ele abriu a boca eu basicamente o acusei de ser vaidoso e superficial."

Edwin gargalhou ao ouvir aquilo. Merlin olhou para Arthur e notou que ele sacudia-se levemente, com os lábios franzidos. Mas o mais vergonhoso e chocante era que tanto a Duquesa, quanto o próprio Rei também estavam segurando risos. Merlin não ousou se virar para checar a reação dos outros Selecionados, mas ouviu algumas risadinhas. Pelo menos agora todos parariam de tratá-lo como uma ameaça. Afinal, estava claro que Merlin era apenas alguém que Arthur achava divertido.

"E ele o perdoou?" Edwin quis saber, um pouco mais sério.

"Em minha defesa, eu não o conhecia." Merlin não queria dizer, mas ele não acreditava que perdão era o termo certo. Sim, ele errara em julgar Arthur, mas não era como se devesse ser condenado por aquilo. "Creio que ele considerou isso, na ocasião."

"Agora que os dois já fizeram as pazes, que tipo de atividade têm feito juntos?"

Edwin voltara ao _script_ , pelo que Merlin sentiu-se grato.

"Geralmente andamos pelos jardins. Ele sabe que gosto de passear ao ar livre." Merlin esclareceu. "E nós conversamos bastante."

A resposta de Merlin parecia patética diante do que os outros descreveram de seus encontros. Cinema, caçadas, passeios a cavalo, piqueniques, visitas à adega: tudo muito impressionante e romântico. Mas foi então que Merlin entendeu por que Arthur passara a semana anterior emendando um encontro com o outro. Os outros Selecionados precisavam ter o que contar a Edwin. Merlin olhou para Arthur, ainda meio surpreso com a revelação e notou como o Príncipe sorria, como se aprovasse o que Merlin estava dizendo.

"Parece muito relaxante." Edwin assentiu. "Você diria que o jardim é sua parte favorita do palácio?"

"Talvez." Merlin fingiu pensar por um momento. "Mas a comida é divina, então fico na dúvida. Talvez se pudesse comer do lado de fora, na próxima vez…"

Novas risadinhas ecoaram pelo estúdio. Merlin refletiu que, se fosse um Dois ou um Cinco, poderia ser comediante. Ele parecia muito bom naquilo.

"Você e a Srta. Smith são os únicos Seis na competição." Edwin começou de forma despretensiosa, mas Merlin já imaginava onde ele queria chegar. "Acha que isso diminui suas chances de ser o cônjuge do Príncipe?"

"Não!" A palavra saltou da boca de Merlin sem hesitação.

"Nossa! Quanta convicção!" Edwin pareceu ter adorado ouvir uma resposta tão enérgica. "Então acha que vai vencer?"

"Não, não." Merlin respondeu depois de respirar fundo. "Não é isso. Não me julgo melhor que nenhum dos outros Selecionados. É só… Olha, eu imaginei isso, quando cheguei aqui. Imaginei que um Seis nunca teria chance nessa competição. Mas agora, depois de conhecê-lo, não acho que Arthur faria isso, que desprezaria alguém por causa de sua casta."

Uma exclamação de surpresa coletiva encheu o salão. Merlin franziu o cenho, estranhando a reação. Ele repassou mentalmente o que dissera. Demorou alguns instantes para notar o próprio erro: ele chamara Arthur pelo nome. _Em rede nacional!_

Merlin ficou mortificado com aquilo. Ele estava morrendo de vergonha e sentia as bochechas corarem. Não queria encarar Arthur, mas sua curiosidade não parecia ser da mesma opinião. Quando encontrou o olhar do Príncipe, no entanto, notou que Arthur estava sorrindo calmamente. Isso provavelmente significava que ele não estava bravo, mas Merlin continuava envergonhado. Principalmente por que o Rei não parecia feliz com aquilo.

"Ah, parece que você realmente ficou íntimo do Príncipe." Edwin pareceu mais animado que nunca. "Diga-me, o que você acha de _Arthur_ agora que já o conhece tão bem."

Merlin pensou em várias respostas enquanto assistiu aos outros Selecionados. Poderia caçoar da risada dele ou fazer algum comentário debochado. Vários vieram à sua cabeça imediatamente e aquilo parecia a única maneira de salvar a situação e voltar à comédia.

Merlin levantou a cabeça, decidido a fazer isso, mas quando encontrou os olhos de Arthur, deparou-se com a expectativa neles. Ele parecia ansioso por saber a resposta para aquela pergunta e Merlin não conseguiria tirar sarro dele naquele momento, não quando Arthur tinha feito algo tão grandioso como o que fizera mais cedo. O mínimo que Merlin poderia fazer era ser honesto.

Um mês antes, Merlin olhara para a TV e vira uma pessoa distante, rígida e entediante; uma pessoa que ele imaginava que ninguém poderia amar. Hoje, Merlin tinha certeza que se alguém merecia ter uma pessoa que o amasse ao seu lado, esse alguém era Arthur.

"Arthur Pendragon é a síntese de todas as coisas boas." Merlin começou, desviando os olhos para Edwin de volta. Ele não conseguiria dizer aquilo olhando para Arthur. "Ele será um Rei excepcional. E eu sei disso pelo cuidado que ele demonstra pelas pessoas com pequenos detalhes, quando se menos espera. Ele realiza o desejo de um Selecionado mesmo tendo ganhado a aposta que fez com ele. Ele é benevolente com a pessoa que o julgou duramente sem conhecê-lo e permite que essa pessoa o conheça melhor e perceba por si mesma que não poderia estar mais enganada."

Merlin focava em Edwin, que sorria, mas ele conseguia perceber o semblante de Arthur atrás dele, levemente intrigado.

"Vocês viram hoje como ele se preocupa com o seu povo. E, apesar de ter tido pouco contato com ele até agora, posso atestar que nada disso é encenação." Merlin assegurou. "Dá para sentir na voz dele o amor que ele tem por esse país. Quem se casar com ele, será uma pessoa de muita sorte. E, independente do que acontecer daqui pra frente, será uma honra ser seu súdito."

Merlin não conseguiu não olhar para Arthur depois disso. Ele viu o Príncipe engolir em seco, parecendo impressionado. Merlin abaixou os olhos, incapaz de encará-lo por mais tempo.

"Merlin Emrys, muito obrigado." Concluiu Edwin, estendendo a mão. "A próxima é Elena Gawant."

Merlin não ouviu nada do que as outras Selecionadas disseram depois dele, apesar de manter os olhos nos dois assentos da entrevista. Tampouco tinha coragem de olhar para Arthur. Tudo o que fazia era repassar mentalmente as palavras que saíram de sua boca, várias e várias vezes.

.oOo.

Às dez horas, Merlin ouviu as batidas na porta. Ele correu para abri-la, sabendo que era Arthur quem estava do outro lado. Durante o jantar, o Príncipe levara a mão a orelha e Merlin retribuiu o gesto imediatamente. Estava ansioso para falar com Arthur.

Quando abriu a porta, no entanto, Arthur estava de cara feia.

"Seria muito bom você ter um criado aqui durante a noite."

"Arthur, sinto muito mesmo." Merlin apressou-se em desculpar-se. "Não queria chamá-lo pelo nome na frente de todos. Foi sem querer."

"Você acha que estou bravo por isso?" Arthur perguntou, enquanto entrava e fechava a porta atrás de si. "Merlin, você me chama pelo nome o tempo todo. Eu te dei permissão para isso. Uma hora escaparia, de qualquer forma."

"Mas…"

"Obviamente, gostaria que tivesse sido num ambiente mais reservado." Ele ressaltou, com um sorriso que beirava o malicioso. "Mas não vou repreendê-lo por algo tão inocente."

"Mesmo?" Merlin ainda estava inseguro.

"Olha… em público e principalmente na mídia, minha família não se refere a mim dessa forma e nem eu a eles. Mas você não foi criado assim, entendo que para você possa ser difícil se acostumar." Arthur sorriu, tranquilizador.

"Agora estou me sentindo mais idiota ainda." Merlin gemeu, o que fez com que o sorriso de Arthur aumentasse. "Além disso, você me fez contar aquela história. Agora todos estão rindo de mim."

"Ei! Foi Morgana quem pediu para você contar a história." Arthur defendeu-se.

"E você pareceu muito satisfeito com isso." Merlin acusou, com um tapinha no braço de Arthur. "Aposto que estava rolando de rir por dentro."

"Você não aprendeu que não deve fazer apostas comigo?" Arthur gracejou.

Merlin limitou-se a girar os olhos.

"Mas foi o melhor momento da noite!" Arthur voltou a dizer, animado. "Morgana ficou muito impressionada. Até meu pai achou graça. No tempo dele, os Selecionados eram mais reservados que a Srta. Rogers, e aí você vem e diz que me achava superficial… ele não se conformava. Riu o caminho todo para o jantar."

Merlin franziu o cenho, achando difícil imaginar o Rei Uther rindo, ainda mais de algo como aquilo. Talvez ele apenas achasse Merlin tão inadequado, que a ideia que seu filho pudesse ter interesse por ele fosse surreal demais para enxergar qualquer ameaça por trás daquilo.

Arthur puxou Merlin pelo braço e eles cruzaram o quarto, em direção a sacada. A brisa era leve e morna, carregada com o aroma das flores do jardim. A lua estava cheia e brilhante no céu, intensificando os contornos das árvores e iluminando o rosto de Arthur.

"Bem, fico feliz que estejam todos impressionados." Merlin disse, correndo os dedos pelo parapeito, ainda contrariado com a situação.

Com um pulo, Arthur sentou-se no parapeito.

"Você é sempre impressionante. Melhor acostumar-se com isso." Arthur disse, convicto. Aquela euforia não era normal, Merlin se perguntava a que se devia tudo aquilo. "Então… o que você disse…" Ele continuou, meio sem jeito.

"Qual parte?" Merlin bufou. "Quando te chamei pelo nome, quando disse que herdei a teimosia da minha mãe ou quando sugeri que a comida era minha motivação? Esses com certeza foram os pontos altos da minha entrevista." Ele debochou.

Arthur soltou uma risada, mas não parecia afetado pelo desdém de Merlin.

"A parte sobre eu ser uma boa pessoa…"

"Ah, sim. O quê tem?" Merlin fingiu indiferença, abaixando a cabeça e alisando o cós da saia, enquanto encarava o jardim à sua frente.

"Admiro que quisesse soar sincero, mas não precisava ir tão longe."

Merlin ergueu a cabeça. _Como ele pode pensar isso?_

"Arthur, não disse nada daquilo pelo programa e você sabe disso."

"Eu sei?" Arthur parecia quase esperançoso.

"Se tivessem me perguntado há um mês, você sabe que minha resposta seria bem diferente, mas agora eu conheço você de verdade. Você é tudo o que eu disse. E muito mais."

Arthur permaneceu em silêncio, mas tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Obrigado." Disse por fim, descendo do parapeito e se colocando ao lado de Merlin. Ele limpou a garganta logo em seguida. "A pessoa que tiver a honra de se casar com você também terá muita sorte."

Merlin riu, achando que Arthur estava brincando com ele, mas bastou um olhar pelo canto do olho para o Príncipe para entender que não.

"Você não acredita em mim?" Arthur insistiu.

"Eu não chego aos seus pés." Merlin zombou, torcendo para que Arthur mudasse de assunto.

"Imagine!" Arthur parecia afrontado. "Todos devem ter te visto pela TV hoje e se apaixonado por você. Embora, na minha opinião, você seja areia demais para o caminhãozinho de qualquer plebeu." O tom de Arthur era quase aborrecido, como se a ideia não o agradasse.

"Isso significa que eu terei que me contentar com um nobre?" Merlin provocou, ainda olhando para Arthur apenas pelo canto do olho.

"Absolutamente." Arthur assentiu, energicamente. "A propósito, se não quiser que me apaixone por você, não pode ficar assim tão lindo. A primeira coisa que farei amanhã será mandar seus criados costurarem alguns sacos de batata para você. Embora receio que não haja mais volta…"

"Cala a boca, Arthur." Merlin deu uma cotovelada nele.

"É sério!" Ele insistiu. "Você não faz ideia de como é bonito. Com essas maçãs do rosto e essa… boca. Você é bonito demais para o próprio bem. Terei que mandar guardas escoltá-lo de agora em diante. Guardas que só tenham interesse por _mulheres_." O tom era de brincadeira, mas Arthur se perdia no meio do gracejo, como que divagando.

"Não posso fazer nada." Merlin preferiu entrar na brincadeira, voltando a encarar o jardim. "Tem ideia de quanto é cansativo? Não pedi para nascer perfeito!"

"É, não acho que seja possível evitar."

Merlin deu uma risada, mas pelo canto do olho notou que aquilo não era motivo de riso para o Príncipe. Notou também que Arthur estava com os olhos fixos nele, seu rosto muito próximo. Quando Arthur se aproximara tanto?

Quando virou-se para perguntar o que Arthur estava encarando, percebeu, em choque, que Arthur estava próximo o suficiente para que seus narizes roçassem um no outro. A surpresa foi ainda maior quando Arthur encurtou a distância, colando os lábios nos de Merlin.

Merlin sentiu seu coração acelerar e um pequeno choque em seus lábios. Sua magia estava descontrolada novamente. Mas Arthur parecia não ter sentido nada, pois seus lábios continuavam pressionando os de Merlin. Merlin, no entanto, não poderia arriscar que Arthur descobrisse seu segredo.

Afastou-se rapidamente, dando um passo atrás. Arthur se afastou também, parecendo encabulado.

"Desculpe." Ele murmurou, com o rosto vermelho.

"Por que você fez isso?" Merlin perguntou, sem saber o que dizer. Sua voz estava baixa e abalada.

"Sinto muito." Arthur virou-se de costas, obviamente não conseguindo encarar Merlin.

"Arthur, por que você fez isso?" Um calor se espalhou pelo peito de Merlin e quando olhou para baixo, ele pôde ver fagulhas cintilando nas pontas de seus dedos.

Merlin sacudiu as mãos, na intenção de fazer com que sua magia parasse de querer chamar a atenção do Príncipe. Quanto assanhamento, honestamente!

Arthur virou-se, meio de lado, olhando para Merlin pelo canto do olho.

"É que… o que você disse no programa… e ontem você me procurou… seu modo de agir… pensei que seus sentimentos pudessem ter mudado. E eu gosto de você. Já me fiz claro a respeito disso." Ele se virou para Merlin, forçando-se a encará-lo. "Por favor, me perdoe, Merlin. Eu disse que respeitaria seus limites e faltei com minha palavra. Eu só… agi sem pensar. Não sou nada como aquele homem disse para você, eu juro. Sinto muito, de verdade!" Arthur parecia sofrer com aquilo e Merlin teve que se estapear mentalmente. Ele não podia deixar que Arthur achasse que estava abusando de Merlin de algum modo. "É que isso continua voltando a minha mente e eu nunca beijei ninguém antes." Ele desviou os olhos ao admitir isso. "Nem sei o que estou fazendo e deve ter sido horrível, Eu só… me desculpe mesmo, Merlin."

Ele respirou fundo, encarando Merlin, mas Merlin ainda estava muito atordoado. _Arthur queria que seu primeiro beijo fosse com ele? Por quê?_

Quando Arthur virou-se, no intuito de sair, Merlin percebeu que também queria que seu primeiro beijo fosse com Arthur. Ele queria isso já há algum tempo só estava se negando a admitir. Ele agarrou o braço de Arthur, puxando-o de volta.

Merlin não deu tempo para que Arthur reagisse, ele só registrou o olhar assustado do loiro, quando Merlin enlaçou seu pescoço, colando seus lábios novamente. Foi um beijo desajeitado e seus dentes se bateram no processo. Os dois tiveram que se afastar.

"Eu sou péssimo nisso, não é mesmo?" Arthur soltou o ar pelo nariz, zombando de si mesmo.

Merlin se aproximou dele e esfregou a mão em sua testa.

"O que você está fazendo?" Arthur franziu o cenho.

"Apagando essa lembrança. Acho que podemos fazer melhor." Merlin sorriu.

Internamente, Merlin tentava manter sua magia sob controle, impedindo-a de fazer exatamente aquilo que ele dizia. Era apenas uma brincadeira, que ficasse claro. Ao abaixar a mão, Merlin aconchegou-se mais no peito de Arthur e deixou que Arthur enlaçasse sua cintura com suas mãos. Arthur não se moveu, parecendo temer que Merlin recuasse novamente, mas sorriu.

"Merlin, não acho que podemos mudar a história." apesar dessas palavras, seu rosto e as mãos firmes sobre a cintura de Merlin deixavam claro sua esperança.

"Claro que podemos." Merlin desdenhou. "Quem saberá além de nós?"

Arthur encarou Merlin uma última vez. Estava claro que ele estava pedindo permissão dessa vez. Merlin mordeu o lábio, tocado pelo gesto. Merlin lutou para se lembrar exatamente do que havia dito e Arthur não avançou nem recuou, esperando pacientemente.

"Não pedi para nascer perfeito."

Arthur franziu o cenho, parecendo não entender o que Merlin queria dizer. Alguns instantes depois, no entanto, a resolução pareceu atingi-lo. Ele se aproximou, seus narizes se tocando e Merlin sentiu a mesma sensação de choque, mas agora na ponta dos dedos que estavam no peito de Arthur. Arthur começou a acariciar o rosto de Merlin de uma forma tão contemplativa e delicada, como se temesse que Merlin quebrasse.

"É. Não acho que seja possível evitar." A voz de Arthur estava mais rouca dessa vez, como se ele lutasse para falar.

Com a mão aproximando o rosto de Merlin do dele, Arthur inclinou a cabeça e iniciou o mais tímido dos beijos. Algo em sua hesitação fez com que Merlin se sentisse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Sem necessitar de palavras, Merlin podia sentir como Arthur estava emocionado, mas também assustado com o momento. O próprio Merlin se encontrava da mesma maneira.

Arthur se afastou, alguns instantes depois. O beijo não fora regado em luxúria, não como os que Merlin vira em romances nos filmes ou como os que ele lia em livros. Foi algo delicado e doce. Quando ele abriu os olhos, se deparou com os olhos adoradores de Arthur sobre si. _Então é assim que é ser beijado por um cavalheiro pela primeira vez?_

Depois de um tempo, Arthur engoliu em seco.

"Melhorou?" Ele parecia inseguro.

Merlin conseguiu apenas concordar com a cabeça, meio sem fôlego. Arthur voltou a sorrir, parecendo a ponto de dar piruetas. Merlin encontrava-se numa euforia semelhante. Aquilo tudo fora tão inesperado, tão rápido, tão… _estranho_. Mas ao mesmo tempo parecia tão… _certo_.

 _Destino._

Merlin sentiu o sangue esvair-se de seu rosto e Arthur deve ter notado isso, pois afastou-se de novo, mas ainda segurando a cintura de Merlin. Ele parecia ao mesmo tempo inseguro e relutante em soltá-lo, como se Merlin fosse repreendê-lo.

"Posso fazer de novo?" Arthur mordeu o lábio inferior. "Não quero me impor, mas é que eu realmente acho que posso fazer melhor."

Merlin gargalhou com isso, mas consentiu com um aceno de cabeça. Ele queria mais é que Arthur tirasse todas aquelas dúvidas de sua cabeça. Queria se perder nos lábios de Arthur e não pensar muito sobre nada.

O "segundo" beijo foi mais decidido. Arthur colocou uma mão ao lado do pescoço de Merlin e abriu um pouco a boca, sugando levemente o lábio inferior de Merlin no final. Quando se afastaram, Merlin estava corado e teve que afastar um pouco o quadril do de Arthur, com receio de que denunciasse seu estado.

"Posso dizer uma coisa?" Arthur tirou Merlin de seu devaneio pessoal.

Merlin assentiu, ainda incerto de que conseguiria proferir algo.

"Não sou estúpido o bastante para crer que você esqueceu seu antigo amor." Merlin abriu a boca, confuso, mas Arthur colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios, parecendo se perder por um momento no ato, enquanto acariciava o lábio inferior de Merlin. "Sei também que as circunstâncias aqui não são exatamente normais e que você acha que há pessoas mais adequadas para mim e para a vida no palácio. Não quero me apressar e tentar ser feliz com qualquer um. Também não quero escolher alguém que desistirá pela dificuldade do cargo ou forçar alguém a algo que a pessoa não queira. Eu só quero saber… só quero saber se é possível…"

Aquela era uma pergunta muito difícil de responder. Haviam muitas variáveis que sempre deram a certeza para Merlin de que a resposta era não. _Não, definitivamente, eles nunca poderiam dar certo!_ Mas naquele momento, nada disso parecia importar.

"Sim, Arthur." Merlin sussurrou. "É possível."

Arthur sorriu, antes de beijá-lo novamente.

* * *

 **NOTA:**

1 – a roupa em questão é a da seguinte imagem (a da direita)… www[ponto]portaisdamoda[ponto]com[ponto]br/noticiaInt_detalhes~id~24255~fot~17~n~paetes+trouxeram+brilho+para+a+colecao+inverno+2013+da+donna+ #content

Só que na minha ideia, a gola e os punhos tem detalhes com pedras.


	14. A Seleção - Capítulo Catorze

**Capítulo Catorze**

O café da manhã de sábado fora no mínimo constrangedor. Merlin estava meio eufórico devido aos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Ele e Arthur evitavam olhar um em direção ao outro e, nas raras ocasiões em que o olhar dos dois se cruzara, os dois logo desviavam os olhos, muito envergonhados para lidarem com a situação de maneira mais digna.

O fato de que acordara naquela manhã com uma ereção desconfortável e tivera que pedir alguns minutos a sós para seus criados para cuidar daquilo em privado, também não aliviava seu constrangimento. Merlin não negava para si mesmo que o rosto de Arthur e imagens bastante explícitas foram o que preencheram sua mente na ocasião, mas isso só o deixava mais envergonhado de toda a situação. Secretamente, Merlin torcia para que Arthur estivesse tão afetado quanto ele.

Isso não significava que Merlin estivesse pronto para ficar a sós com o Príncipe novamente e estava grato que Arthur não pedira um novo encontro com ele.

Merlin passou o restante da manhã com Gwen, Elena e Mordred. Elena e Mordred haviam combinado de ajudar Gwen em suas dificuldades com as aulas de história e não pareciam incomodados que Merlin participasse.

Mordred ainda incomodava Merlin com um ou outro comentário e os dois logo começavam a discutir, o que arrancava risadas de Gwen e Elena, mas Merlin dera o braço a torcer depois do ocorrido antes do _Jornal Oficial_ e preferia conceder o benefício da dúvida para o seu mais novo "amigo".

"Com quem vocês acham que o Príncipe está passando a manhã?" Elena perguntou, quando uma criada apareceu para lhes servir chá e eles fizeram uma pausa nos estudos.

"Vivian e Eira não estão aqui." Gwen disse, olhando em volta. "Nem Mithian e Mab."

"Ele está com Drea." Mordred anunciou.

"Como você sabe?" Gwen perguntou, curiosa, ao que Mordred deu de ombros com um sorriso enigmático.

Isso era a coisa que mais irritava Merlin. Mordred sempre parecia saber de tudo que acontecia no palácio e, ao passo que parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, também fazia questão de sempre revelar a informação de maneira teatral. Mas naquela manhã, o fato de que Mordred não tinha meios de saber sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior entre ele e o Príncipe fez com que Merlin devolvesse o sorriso. O arquear de sobrancelha que Mordred lhe ofereceu foi o suficiente para que Merlin se certificasse que deixara o outro com uma pulga atrás da orelha.

Merlin almoçou no seu quarto, pois não se sentia preparado para outra refeição constrangedora na presença de Arthur e passou a tarde com seus criados, que estavam muito ansiosos para falar sobre a entrevista. Mas Merlin logo mudou de assunto, temendo que eles pudessem perguntar se o Príncipe o visitara na noite anterior.

"Por que os guardas do palácio se vestem de modo diferente dos demais?" Ele perguntou a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente.

"Por que a patente deles é mais alta, por isso são designados ao palácio." Gili esclareceu, solicito. "São os mais aptos e mais leais, dignos da confiança de estar aqui, assim como nós."

Merlin assentiu. Era de conhecimento público que qualquer pessoa que se alistasse no exército perdia sua casta, apesar de que os filhos continuariam na casta à qual pertenciam anteriormente. Mas como tudo no reino, parecia que até os soldados seguiam uma hierarquia, mesmo que não tivessem mais uma casta. A questão é que, apesar de o soldo de um soldado ser algo muito melhor do que o que um Seis como Merlin recebia, não se comparava ao que um Três ou Dois pudesse ganhar, por isso a maioria dos soldados eram oriundos das castas Cinco para baixo.

Soldados estavam acima dos Dois aos olhos da nobreza, pois seu papel com o reino era de extrema importância e isso acabava sendo uma das únicas maneiras de "subir na vida" em Camelot. Isso ou comprar um título de uma casta superior. Mas a compra de títulos era absurdamente cara, coisa que quase ninguém tinha condições de fazer. Merlin sabia que alguns Três passavam a vida inteira juntando dinheiro para comprar um título de Dois para os filhos, mas não era algo comum de acontecer nas demais castas, beirando o impossível.

Não que isso fosse estímulo suficiente para as pessoas se alistarem no exército. Ser soldado em Camelot não era fácil. Eles viviam em conflito direto com os rebeldes e sendo remanejados para os mais distantes lugares. A vida de soldados como os do palácio não se comparava à vida dos soldados na pequena vila em que Merlin morava.

"Então os Cavaleiros são a mais alta patente?" Merlin questionou-se em voz alta.

"Não, senhor." Daegal disse, arregalando os olhos, parecendo alarmado. "Cavaleiros são Um. Eles são da realeza."

"Da realeza?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Sim. Sir. Leon e Sir. Percival são primos distantes do Príncipe, por exemplo." Kara esclareceu.

Merlin entreabriu a boca, surpreso com a informação.

"Então apenas nobres podem ser Cavaleiros?" Merlin estava realmente curioso agora.

"O Rei pode condecorar qualquer um como Cavaleiro. Isso daria a essa pessoa o título de Um e pertencente à nobreza." Gili explicou, com pompa. "O Príncipe, entretanto, só pode condecorar a Cavaleiro alguém que já seja Um."

Merlin refletiu sobre isso, lembrando-se das palavras de Arthur. _Quando A Seleção terminar e for coroado, posso fazer de Will um Três ou_ _qualquer outra casta que eu desejar_ _._ Será que era isso que Arthur quis dizer na ocasião? Que poderia fazer de Will um Cavaleiro?

Merlin sentiu um frio na barriga ante a expectativa daquilo.

No jantar, tanto Arthur quanto Merlin pareciam ter superado seu constrangimento, pois seus olhares se cruzaram muitas vezes. Nessas ocasiões, Arthur esconderia um sorriso por trás de sua taça, ou umedeceria os lábios, o que fazia com que Merlin sentisse reboliços em seu estômago. Não era de se admirar o fato que Merlin foi para cama naquela noite com um sorriso no rosto.

.oOo.

Na tarde de domingo, Arthur apareceu à porta do quarto de Merlin e, de maneira acanhada, pediu para que lhe fizesse companhia durante o chá. Merlin aceitou imediatamente, tentando não transparecer toda animação que sentia, pois seus criados estavam alerta às suas costas. Ele sabia que algum dos outros Selecionados poderia vê-los, mas a maioria parecia ter superado a inveja e, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, Merlin não se importava mais com isso.

Ele agarrou-se firmemente ao braço de Arthur, enquanto desciam as escadas, tamanho era seu nervosismo. Merlin pensara muito sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos dias, lutando para se convencer que o beijo não fora nada de mais, mas quanto mais ele pensava, mais certeza ele tinha de que aquilo fora algo especial e tanto ele quanto Arthur sabiam disso agora.

 _Destino._

Merlin estava fazendo uma nota mental para ter uma conversa com o dragão naquela noite, quando percebeu que Arthur estava caminhando em direção às portas que levavam ao jardim e não para algum dos salões.

"Pra onde estamos indo?" Merlin perguntou, distraidamente.

"Achei que você gostaria de dar um passeio do lado de fora." Arthur disse, soando quase indiferente. "Está um dia muito bonito para ficarmos presos aqui dentro."

Mas Merlin sabia ler Arthur muito melhor agora do que no dia que chegara ao palácio. Ele sabia que Arthur estava encabulado.

"Claro. Eu adoraria." Merlin suprimiu um pequeno sorriso.

Do lado de fora, o mais distante possível do palácio, havia sido montada uma tenda alta com as cores do brasão dos Pendragon. Merlin deixou o queixo cair diante da suntuosidade da tenda, custando a acreditar que Arthur mandara preparar aquilo apenas para que eles tomassem chá.

A tenda era de seda vermelha, com cordas douradas grossas que delimitavam a entrada e drapeavam os cantos superiores. Por dentro, havia um pequeno conjunto de móveis: duas poltronas de dois lugares à direita, à frente de uma mesinha de centro, uma mesa mais alta e redonda de aparência opulenta, com detalhes no tampo em rosa e tons pastéis, e três cadeiras ao redor, com o estofado rosa e os detalhes do encosto e das pernas nas mesmas cores pastéis da mesa. Tão logo entraram, Arthur fez um sinal e a entrada da tenda foi imediatamente fechada. Ao mesmo tempo, uma fresta do outro lado foi aberta, dando visão ampla para o outro lado do jardim, em direção ao lago.

Arthur pareceu apreensivo de repente, sem saber onde colocar as mãos ou o que fazer e Merlin não estava nem um pouco inclinado a aliviar seu sofrimento, divertindo-se com a falta de jeito do Príncipe.

"Você quer se sentar?" Arthur ofereceu, com um gesto vago em direção às poltronas à direita.

"Claro." Merlin concordou, mas fez questão de caminhar até a mesa, sentando-se sem dar chance que Arthur sequer lhe puxasse a cadeira. "Alteza." Merlin acenou com a cabeça, indicando uma das cadeiras ao seu lado.

Arthur mordeu o lábio, incapaz de esconder sua apreciação à provocação de Merlin. Ele caminhou calmamente e tomou a cadeira à direita de Merlin, aproximando-a um pouco, ao fazê-lo.

"Você não deveria fazer isso." A voz de Arthur soou grave e descompassada, ao fazer um movimento fluído do punho para o servo que esperava pelas ordens, do lado esquerdo da tenda.

"O quê?" Merlin perguntou com falsa inocência, ao que Arthur meneou a cabeça parecendo ao mesmo tempo inconformado e divertido.

Eles recaíram num diálogo apenas com olhares, quando o criado aproximou-se para servir o chá. O criado parecia não notar o silêncio em que estavam, pois permanecia imperturbável em seu trabalho, enquanto Merlin continuava sorrindo de modo travesso para Arthur.

"Você pode nos deixar a sós agora." Arthur disse. Era muito mais uma ordem do que um pedido e aquilo por si só fez com que Merlin se arrepiasse.

"Algum motivo para que você queira ficar a sós comigo, Arthur?" Merlin provocou.

"O q… eu… não…"

Arthur estava mais corado do que Merlin jamais o vira antes, mais até do que na noite de sexta. E Merlin não poderia negar que estava adorando aquilo. Merlin sorriu descaradamente, roubando uma castanha de um pequeno aparador sobre a mesa e levando-o até a boca.

" _Mer_ lin…"

Os dois se encararam por longos segundos, presos numa batalha que Merlin nem saberia descrever qual era, exatamente.

Até um cavaleiro entrar na tenda, abruptamente.

"Sir. Leon." Arthur cumprimentou e dessa vez Merlin sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

Ele não estava com vergonha ou tímido de provocar o herdeiro do trono de Camelot, mas a excitação daquilo estava cobrando seu preço.

"Sr. Emrys." Sir. Leon cumprimentou Merlin com uma leve mesura, antes de voltar-se para Arthur. "Ele já está aqui, Alteza."

Merlin amuou, de repente. Pelo que diziam as fofocas, Arthur também interrompera um ou outro encontro com os outros Selecionados, portanto Merlin provavelmente não deveria ficar tão desapontado. Até porque, Arthur tinha suas obrigações. Ainda assim, por mais razoável que fosse, Merlin não conseguia evitar a decepção pelo fato de ter seu próprio encontro interrompido.

"Mande-o entrar." A postura de Arthur tornou-se totalmente rígida, então.

"O que está acontecendo?" Merlin perguntou, quando Leon os deixou a sós novamente.

"Apenas corrigindo um mal-entendido." O tom de Arthur era sombrio, mas Merlin mal teve tempo de reagir, pois Cedric Crow entrou na tenda, fazendo com que o humor de Merlin azedasse.

"Alteza." Cedric cumprimentou Arthur com uma reverência tão exagerada, que Merlin teve que se segurar para não emitir nenhum som de zombaria.

"Sr. Crow, eu suponho." A voz de Arthur era fria e carregada de desprezo. Merlin nunca o vira se referindo a ninguém dessa maneira, nem mesmo quando o próprio Merlin agredira as 'joias da coroa'.

"Sim, Vossa Alteza." Cedric concordou, aparentemente estarrecido por Arthur saber quem ele era. "É um prazer…"

"Sim, que seja," Arthur cortou-o, soando entediado. "Acredito que você já conhece meu acompanhante," ele acrescentou, apontando para Merlin.

Cedric piscou duas vezes, parecendo perdido. Não que Merlin pudesse culpá-lo, já que tampouco fazia ideia do propósito daquilo.

"É claro." Cedric pareceu recuperar-se com rapidez, oferecendo um leve aceno de cabeça em direção a Merlin. "Desculpe a minha falta de educação, Sr. Emrys. Não é todo dia que sou convidado a vir ao Palácio, muito menos pelo próprio Príncipe. Admito que estou um tanto nervoso."

Merlin limitou-se a sorrir amarelo, para não correr o risco de mandar o homem para o inferno, caso abrisse a boca.

"Eu o convidaria a se sentar, Sr. Crow, mas creio que nosso assunto será breve." Arthur prosseguiu. Seu tom era gélido e fazia com que os pelos da nuca de Merlin se arrepiassem. "Tampouco quero forçar sua desagradável presença sobre Merlin mais que o estritamente necessário."

O sorriso bobo que enfeitava as feições de Cedric morreu e o homem empalideceu imediatamente. Merlin também não poderia estar mais pasmo.

"Quero que me esclareça exatamente qual foi a tarefa confiada a você durante sua visita à casa do Sr. Emrys." Arthur encostou-se mais rigidamente à cadeira, como que para impedir-se de se levantar.

Cedric ensaiou um sorriso, tentando se recuperar do baque. "Perfeitamente, Alteza. Meu papel era de esclarecer os termos d'A Seleção para o Sr. Emrys e sua família, para certificar que ele entendesse o que era esperado dele, quais as regras para sua permanência…"

"Sobre essas regras," Arthur cortou-o novamente, parecendo teatralmente pensativo, "achei bastante interessante uma em particular. Uma que curiosamente não consta no protocolo. Por acaso sabe a que me refiro?"

Cedric engoliu em seco, lançando um breve olhar para Merlin.

"P-Perdão, Alteza, mas não tenho certeza se entendi a pergunta," o homem balbuciou, perdido.

Merlin não deveria, mas sentiu pena do homem. Por mais que ele tivesse feito com que Merlin se sentisse um lixo há algumas semanas atrás, não achava que aquilo fosse necessário. Um mero olhar em direção a Arthur, no entanto, deixou claro de que intervir não melhoraria as coisas.

"Vou facilitar o seu entendimento, Sr. Crow," Arthur disse, seu desprezo cada vez mais evidente em sua voz. Ele estava a um fio de perder a paciência, algo que Merlin sequer julgava possível até alguns minutos atrás. "Essa regra diz respeito à liberdade de escolha dos meus convidados. Principalmente no que diz respeito à sua honra e dignidade."

"A-Alteza, eu…" Cedric estava branco como uma folha de papel agora.

"Quieto," Arthur silenciou-o num tom agressivo.

O clima era tão tenso dentro da tenda, que Merlin cogitava a possibilidade de sair correndo e atirar-se no lago. Qualquer coisa para não estar ali.

"O que você fez chama-se representação falsa. O Rei não seria nada benevolente, caso tomasse ciência da sua infração. Afinal, você cometeu um crime contra mim e traiu a confiança que ele depositou em você. Tenho certeza que meu pai não hesitaria em fazer da sua punição um espetáculo público de humilhação, como exemplo para aqueles que porventura pensem em agir da mesma maneira, e talvez seja exatamente isso que você mereça."

Cedric empalideceu ainda mais diante daquelas palavras e só então Merlin percebeu em que situação colocara o homem. Merlin sentiu o sangue desvanecer de seu rosto. Ele sabia o quão cruel o Rei sabia ser quando se tratava de desencorajar transgressões e não poderia deixar que alguém sofresse por sua causa.

"Arthur…"

"No entanto," Arthur continuou, inabalado, "como se trata da minha Seleção, cabe a mim decidir como puni-lo. E por mais grave que seja a ofensa cometida contra mim, ela não é maior que a cometida contra o Sr. Emrys que, por acaso, é alguém por quem tenho muito apreço. Portanto, Sr, Crow, eu ordeno que peça desculpas ao Sr. Emrys imediatamente."

Cedric pareceu meio perdido por um momento, antes de voltar-se para Merlin.

"E seja convincente." Arthur sibilou.

"P-Por favor, m-me desculpe, Sr. Emrys." O lábio de Cedric tremia quando ele curvou-se numa mesura mais exagerada do que a destinada ao próprio Príncipe, minutos atrás, e Merlin percebeu o choro contido por trás das palavras embargadas. "N-Não p-poderia estar mais arrependido de meus a-atos."

Arthur semicerrou os olhos novamente, aparentemente insatisfeito com as desculpas de Cedric. Merlin engoliu em seco, quando Cedric lançou um olhar de soslaio para Arthur.

"Está desculpado." Merlin apressou-se em dizer. Gostaria de poder dizer mais, para ajudar a situação do outro homem, mas as palavras simplesmente não vinham.

"Muito bem." Arthur pareceu relaxar uma fração e Merlin agradeceu mentalmente. Cedric ainda estava meio curvado, aparentemente incerto do que faria Arthur se enfurecer menos com ele. "Agora, a respeito da sua punição…"

Cedric soltou um soluço e Merlin arregalou os olhos. Como assim, punição? Isso já não tinha sido humilhação suficiente para o pobre coitado?

"Arthur, isso é mesmo necessário?" Merlin pegou-se dizendo.

Arthur virou-se para Merlin, incrédulo.

"É claro que é necessário! É mais que necessário. Só de lembrar o jeito como você me olhou quando você pensou…" Arthur rangeu os dentes, lançando um olhar rancoroso para Cedric. "Eu me senti um monstro por assustar você daquele jeito. E tudo por causa dele."

Cedric deu um pequeno passo para trás, parecendo assustado.

"Mas…" Merlin tentou novamente, porém sem sucesso. A atenção de Arthur estava toda voltada para Cedric agora.

"Você jogou o meu nome na lama. Você fez com que eu me sentisse sujo. Por isso, Sr. Crow, a partir de hoje você é um Oito."

Os olhos de Cedric pareciam prestes a saltar das órbitas. Merlin não duvidava que algo semelhante pudesse acontecer consigo mesmo.

"Arthur." Merlin pediu, alcançando o braço de Arthur. Ele engoliu em seco quando finalmente os olhos do príncipe se voltaram para ele, ainda que relutantes. "Alteza," Merlin tentou novamente, num tom mais brando, tentando passar calma através do toque que mantinha no braço de Arthur, mesmo que as faíscas que pareciam flamejar nos olhos de Arthur não lhe dessem muita segurança. "Posso ter uma palavra com você por um instante? A sós." Ele acrescentou, quase num sussurro, porém fazendo questão de mostrar o quanto aquilo era importante. "Por favor."

Arthur parecia prestes a negar, no entanto acabou meneando a cabeça. "Leon," ele chamou, ao que o cavaleiro logo se apresentou. "Leve o Sr. Crow para fora. Ainda não acabei como ele."

Leon acenou afirmativamente e guiou um estupefato Cedric para fora.

"O que foi?" Arthur perguntou, um tanto bruscamente. Ele não parecia nada feliz pela interrupção, mas Merlin estava longe de se deixar abalar.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" Merlin perguntou, furioso.

"Como assim, o que estou fazendo?" Arthur pareceu surpreso pela pergunta. "Estou dando o que ele merece!"

"E por que você está me fazendo assistir a isso?"

Arthur hesitou por um instante.

"Porque estou fazendo isso por você, obviamente!" Ele soou ofendido.

"Não, não está," Merlim meneou a cabeça, tentando conter a própria indignação. Tinha que se esforçar para manter em mente que estava falando com a realeza, não apenas com um cabeça-dura qualquer. "Se estivesse, teria pedido minha opinião antes de chamá-lo aqui para seu espetáculo de humilhação particular. Você está fazendo isso por si mesmo."

"Merlin!"

"Arthur, se você torná-lo um Oito, não seria diferente de condená-lo à morte." Merlin esfregou a mão sobre o tecido do paletó grosso de Arthur. "Ele é um _Dois_ , Arthur. Ele jamais sobreviveria como um Oito."

"Não posso deixá-lo impune depois do que ele fez, Merlin." Arthur rosnou.

"E eu não posso deixá-lo morrer por minha culpa!" Merlin exasperou-se.

Arthur desviou o olhar, parecendo envergonhado, mas não afastou-se do toque de Merlin. Ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de levantar-se e caminhar até o outro lado da tenda, parecendo hesitar por um momento.

"E o que você sugere que eu faça, então?"

Merlin podia ouvir a hesitação e o arrependimento por trás daquelas palavras, ainda que Arthur estivesse claramente tentando disfarçá-los.

Merlin pensou por um momento. "Você poderia fazê-lo se desculpar com os outros."

"Os outros?" Arthur olhou por cima do ombro.

"Os outros Selecionados." Merlin esclareceu, girando os olhos.

Arthur olhou estranhamente para Merlin por alguns instantes, antes de menear a cabeça.

"Ele não foi responsável pelos outros Selecionados."

"Mas e se os outros funcionários também agiram da mesma forma?" Merlin insistiu. "E se todos os Selecionados foram levados a acreditar que deviam aceitar seus avanços? E se…"

"Olha…" Arthur começou, apertando a ponte do nariz, como se concentrando-se em ter paciência. "Eu investiguei os responsáveis pelos outros Selecionados e, até onde pude chegar, nenhum deles descumpriu as regras do meu pai. Eles foram interrogados pelos melhores… E esse é mais um motivo pelo qual não posso deixar isso passar em branco! Um mero pedido de desculpas não é punição à altura da infração que ele cometeu! É questão de honra, Merlin. Eu não posso ter alguém trabalhando para a coroa, usando o nome da minha família e agindo dessa forma."

"Então o demita e pronto!"

"Meu pai vai querer saber o porquê e então vai exigir que eu dê a punição adequada, de qualquer forma. Acho que já deixei bastante claro que não quero envolver meu pai nisso. Aliás, eu não deveria nem…"

Arthur interrompeu-se, mas Merlin sabia o que ele queria dizer. Ele não deveria sequer ter pedido a opinião de Merlin. Mas ele tinha pedido e era isso que deveria contar para Merlin.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem," Merlin espalmou as mãos num gesto pacificador. "Eu entendo." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando pensar em algo. "Que tal aplicar uma multa a ele?" Merlin perguntou, de repente, certo de que Arthur poderia concordar com aquilo, apenas para ver suas esperanças morrerem diante do olhar do Príncipe.

"Não vou deixar que ele se veja livre apenas com uma multa. Que tipo de mensagem estarei passando? Que alguém que tem dinheiro pode tratar os outros dessa forma?"

"Talvez você devesse nomeá-lo para algum outro cargo, então. Algo menos prestigioso."

Arthur soltou um som de desprezo pelo nariz. "Eu não confiaria a mais trivial das tarefas a alguém como ele."

Merlin engoliu em seco e levantou-se também, aproximando-se de Arthur.

"Mande-o para longe, se preferir. Será punição suficiente e ele passará a ser problema de outra pessoa, mas pelo menos terá meios de se manter."

Arthur suspirou e meneou a cabeça. Por um momento, Merlin achou que ele se negaria a voltar atrás com sua palavra. Mas então Arthur endireitou os ombros e acenou uma vez para ele antes de chamar por Leon, indicando que Merlin se sentasse ao seu lado novamente.

Quando Cedric voltou, ele parecia ter envelhecido trinta anos e chorava abertamente. Ele ajoelhou-se aos pés do príncipe. Arthur, contudo, parecia enojado com a simples presença do homem.

"Por favor, Alteza. Por favor. Tudo menos isso. Farei qualquer coisa."

Arthur encarou-o com as narinas alargadas, como quem encara um inseto.

"Quero que saiba que não estou mudando minha sentença por sua causa, mas por alguém a quem estimo grandemente. Alguém de quem você não merece nenhuma piedade, mas que se condoeu por você da mesma maneira. Você não se tornará um Oito, Sr. Crow."

Tendo prendido a respiração durante todo o discurso do Príncipe, Cedric pareceu desmoronar diante daquelas palavras e Merlin também respirou aliviado.

"Contudo, a partir de hoje, você não tem mais uma casta, Sr. Crow." Arthur disse, taxativo, e Merlin soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. "Você será convocado para o exército, começando a servir imediatamente nas colônias da Rússia."

"O-Obrigado, Alteza." Cedric curvou-se de novo e de novo, parecendo honestamente aliviado, ainda que Merlin não pudesse exatamente imaginar como aquela sentença poderia ser tão melhor que a primeira. Para Merlin, soava como outra sentença de morte. "Serei eternamente grato por sua misericórdia."

"Não agradeça a mim." Arthur lançou outro olhar de desprezo para o homem.

Cedric curvou-se para Merlin, depois de engolir em seco.

"Obrigado, Sr. Emrys. Mil vezes, obrigado. Abençoado seja…"

"Basta," Arthur cortou-o, pouco comovido. "Eu me manterei informado periodicamente com seu comandante para saber se o senhor está cumprindo os seus deveres corretamente, Sr. Crow." Arthur ameaçou. "Você está dispensado agora."

Cedric saiu após outras tantas mesuras e agradecimentos silenciosos.

Arthur levantou-se e saiu da tenda sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Merlin permaneceu ali, imóvel no meio da tenda, incerto de que Arthur voltaria. Ele conseguiu ouvir Arthur trocar palavras apressadas com alguém, que ele supunha ser um de seus cavaleiros, pois seu tom estava menos raivoso do que antes. Já estava considerando ir atrás de Arthur, suspeitando que o Príncipe pudesse realmente se envolver num conflito físico com Cedric, quando Arthur voltou para dentro da tenda.

Arthur parecia decidido ao se aproximar novamente da mesa de chá, mas parou a dois passos de Merlin. Ele parecia incapaz de segurar o olhar de Merlin por mais que alguns instantes.

"Aceite minhas desculpas por fazê-lo presenciar uma cena tão lamentável." Ele falou, colocando as mãos atrás das costas, parecendo vulnerável de repente.

Merlin deu de ombros, incerto de como reagir. Sentia-se irritado pela atitude de Arthur, mas, ao mesmo tempo, comovido por suas motivações; envergonhado por ter tão abertamente repreendido o herdeiro do trono e satisfeito por Arthur tê-lo ouvido e tentado reparar seu erro. Afinal, Arthur não tinha a obrigação de se justificar, nem sequer dar ouvidos ao que Merlin tinha a dizer, mas, ainda assim, ali estava ele fazendo exatamente isso e ainda por cima, mudando sua palavra com base no pedido de Merlin, ainda que a sentença final não tivesse se mostrado tão tranquilizadora quanto Merlin esperava.

"Não saiu nada como eu havia imaginado, para ser sincero." Arthur suspirou. Seus ombros caíram, como se ele estivesse cansado.

"Não me diga." Merlin ironizou, incapaz de dar o braço a torcer tão cedo. Sua mente ainda fervilhava com milhares de possibilidades e a responsabilidade pelo destino de Cedric o corroía por dentro.

"Tudo bem, eu mereci isso," Arthur falou em tom resignado. Ele ensaiou algumas vezes antes de finalmente dizer: "Sinto muito se agi de maneira… arrogante. Você está certo, eu não deveria ter assumido nada sem perguntar sua opinião antes."

Foi a vez de Merlin desviar os olhos, surpreso pela admissão de culpa.

"Desculpas aceitas," ele falou, por fim.

"Você quer retornar ao seu quarto?" Arthur perguntou, seu tom mais brando.

"O quê?" Merlin perguntou num ímpeto, subitamente relutante em ser dispensado tão rapidamente. "Por quê?"

"Você não parece estar muito feliz na minha companhia, no momento." Arthur disse, com o cenho franzido. "Além disso, o chá esfriou…"

"Eu não me importo realmente com o chá, Arthur." Merlin girou os olhos. "Só queria passar um tempo com você."

"Queria?" Arthur lançou um olhar de filhote para Merlin, e Merlin sentiu todas suas barreiras ruírem naquele momento.

"Podemos simplesmente fingir que isso não aconteceu?" Merlin pediu. Por mais impossível que parecesse conseguir tirar tudo aquilo da cabeça, Merlin preferia não perder o pouco tempo que tinha com o príncipe discutindo. Era tão difícil conseguir algum tempo a sós!

Os lábios de Arthur curvaram-se de leve, na sugestão de um sorriso e ele apressou-se para a entrada da tenda, convocando o criado que os servira anteriormente. O criado rapidamente entrou na tenda, trocando as xícaras que servira antes por novas. Merlin achou tudo aquilo desnecessário, mas bebericou sua xícara, evitando o olhar de Arthur até que o criado os deixasse a sós novamente.

Arthur voltou a sentar-se, mais tenso do que antes da chegada de Cedric e Merlin desejou que voltassem no tempo alguns minutos, antes que todo aquele desastre acontecesse.

Os dois beberam chá num silêncio desconfortável, até que Arthur suspirou, fazendo um movimento como se fosse se levantar.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" Merlin apressou-se, não querendo que Arthur fosse embora.

"Claro." Arthur voltou-se para Merlin, parecendo disposto a responder qualquer coisa que Merlin perguntasse.

"Por que você mandou Sophia para casa?" Ele não pôde conter-se.

"Não quero falar sobre isso." Arthur desviou o olhar.

Merlin bufou, incerto de que pudesse recuperar o clima do encontro.

"Pergunte qualquer outra coisa e terei o prazer de responder." Arthur disse, resoluto.

Merlin sorriu enviesado e Arthur pareceu apreensivo.

"Se eu perguntasse o motivo de ter mandado outro Selecionado embora, você me diria?"

Arthur suspirou, parecendo divertido e relutante ao mesmo tempo.

"Julius escolheu ir embora. Acho que o motivo ficou bem claro para todos. Creio que você também saiba o motivo de Sefa." Arthur deu de ombros. "Os primeiros Selecionados foram apenas por falta de química, Merlin. Eu já te disse isso."

"Certo." Merlin franziu os lábios, ciente de que estava prestes a afundar seu encontro com Arthur de vez. "Então… sobre Isolde… você não a mandou para casa por que ela era uma Sete, mandou?"

"O quê?" Arthur empertigou-se. "Você ainda pensa que sou tão baixo assim?"

"Não." Merlin apressou-se em alcançar o braço de Arthur pela segunda vez naquela tarde, quando Arthur ameaçou se levantar novamente. "Na verdade, procuro não tirar conclusões sobre suas ações! É por isso que eu preciso ouvir de você. Se você me disser que não foi por isso, eu acredito!"

Arthur fixou seu olhar por longos instantes, parecendo procurar por algo. Seja lá o que for, ele pareceu conformado.

"Não foi por ela ser uma Sete, Merlin."

"Foi por que ela não era virgem, então?" Merlin atreveu-se novamente.

"Cristo, Merlin!" Arthur soou irritado, mas não ofendido.

"Não vou te julgar, se foi esse o motivo." Merlin deu de ombros. "Você é da realeza. Isso certamente é algo importante para vocês.

"Não, Merlin, também não foi por ela não ser virgem." Arthur soou mordaz. "Não mandaria _nenhum_ Selecionado para casa por esse motivo, se isso te deixa mais tranquilo."

Merlin inclinou a cabeça levemente para a esquerda, certo de que havia algo não dito nas palavras de Arthur. Era quase como se o tom de Arthur estivesse implicando algo. Será que alguma das outras garotas também fora "reprovada" no teste de virgindade? Mas, se fosse esse o caso, isso significava que Arthur realmente não se importava com nada daquilo. O que também significava que Merlin era um idiota por fazer aquelas perguntas.

"Esse deve ter sido seu pior encontro, até agora." Merlin brincou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Acredite, não foi." Arthur suspirou e Merlin permitiu-se um sorriso.

Arthur considerou-o por alguns instantes, antes de levar a mão à testa de Merlin, esfregando o polegar ali.

"Acho que podemos fazer melhor." Ele sorriu, o mesmo sorriso de criança da noite de sábado.

"Não vou te beijar toda vez que você fizer isso." Merlin torceu os lábios, tentando conter um sorriso, mas falhando miseravelmente.

"Não custava tentar." Arthur deu de ombros, mas continuou aproximando-se lentamente, sua respiração fazendo cócegas na bochecha de Merlin.

"Quem sabe na próxima." Merlin virou o rosto, corando. "Se você fizer por merecer."

"Eu adoro um desafio." Arthur quase ronronou, antes de beijar a bochecha de Merlin.

Com toda certeza, provocar Arthur causava uma sensação inigualável.

.oOo.

Merlin remexeu-se na cama por horas naquela noite. Uma coisa era não pensar na atitude de Arthur com Cedric quando Arthur estava na sua frente, pronto para sorrir para Merlin e fazê-lo esquecer de tudo. Outra bem diferente era pensar nisso sozinho no seu quarto, enquanto tentava pegar no sono, se sentindo culpado pelo destino de outro homem. Destino esse que Merlin ajudara a sentenciar.

Ele encarou o teto e bufou irritado. _Por que as coisas têm que ser tão complicadas? Ah, certo! É porque Arthur é o maldito herdeiro do trono e tudo isso é uma merda de competição!_

Merlin levantou-se e caminhou apressado até o guarda-roupas, lançando um feitiço para trancar a porta e acionando as engrenagens corretas para entrar na passagem atrás do guarda-roupas. Ele caminhou a passos largos, certificando-se de lançar os mesmos feitiços que fizera inconscientemente da última vez, impaciente para falar com o único… ser? Com quem poderia falar abertamente sobre todas suas inseguranças. Não que houvessem muitas opções, às cinco da manhã.

O dragão parecia adormecido, a cabeça apoiada nas patas dianteiras.

"Noite agitada?" Ele falou sem sequer abrir os olhos, assustando Merlin. "Por acaso você procura conselhos amorosos, ou o peso do seu destino já começou a recair sobre seus ombros?"

"Ha ha ha. Muito engraçado." Merlin girou os olhos. "Eu não sabia que dragões eram piadistas."

"Vejo que sua mente está turbulenta, jovem bruxo." Kilgharrah declarou, finalmente levantando a cabeça. Ao menos parecia mais compadecido do sofrimento de Merlin. "Há algo que queira me indagar?"

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que eu serei o escolhido?" Merlin pegou-se perguntando de repente.

"Não são minhas as palavras…"

"Sim, sim. Profecia e blá blá blá." Merlin bufou. "Pule essa parte."

O dragão encarou-o com aqueles profundos olhos amarelos.

"Por que tanta relutância?" Ele perguntou, por fim.

"Além de todos os motivos que já citei da última vez?" Merlin disse, sarcástico.

"Onde você enxerga problemas, eu enxergo oportunidades." O dragão falou, cruzando as patas dianteiras despreocupadamente. "Talvez você devesse ouvir mais seus instintos. Eles têm mais fé no jovem Príncipe do que sua cabeça cheia de caraminholas. Além disso, seu coração sabe onde estão as verdadeiras prioridades, pelo que me recordo da nossa última conexão."

Merlin desviou os olhos, corando ao recordar-se do próprio pânico ao questionar o dragão sobre o paradeiro de Arthur na ocasião do ataque ao palácio.

"Não é isso." Ele suspirou. "Eu acredito nele. Acredito que ele se tornará um grande Rei um dia. Só não sei se ele está pronto ainda. Ele me deixa confuso."

"Talvez seja…"

"Sim, sim. Minha missão. Mudar isso." Merlin girou os olhos. "Você não sabe dizer outra coisa?"

O dragão soltou um som parecido com um bufar de desdém.

"Vocês, humanos, são criaturas curiosas. Muitas vezes não conseguem enxergar o que está diante dos seus narizes." O dragão suspirou teatralmente. "Você não percebe o que você e o Príncipe têm em mãos? A chance de compartilhar suas experiências diferentes em prol de algo novo e revolucionário?"

Merlin apertou os punhos, frustrado. Devia ter imaginado que o dragão não seria de muita ajuda, com sua mania de falar em enigmas e sua inclinação para o sarcasmo. Mas Merlin estava realmente desesperado por falar com alguém e não era como se tivesse alguma alternativa.

"Arthur tirou a casta de um homem hoje." Merlin disse, incerto de qual reação esperar por parte do dragão.

A criatura murmurou, pensativa.

"Perdoe-me se estiver enganado, mas tive a impressão que castas não importavam para você."

"E não importam." Merlin exasperou-se. "Me importa que ele possa fazer isso. Que ele possa controlar a vida das pessoas, agir apenas por suas vontades e não perceber o quão errado é isso."

"Bem, talvez você deva se perguntar sobre as motivações do Príncipe." O dragão sugeriu. "Você julga que ele agiu por egoísmo, ou por algo em que acredita? Ou alguém, talvez?"

"Um pouco dos dois." Merlin encarou o dragão, decidido a não corar a cada maldito segundo. "É só que… ele poderia ter agido de outra forma. Não precisava mudar completamente a vida de uma pessoa por algo tão pequeno."

"Talvez para o Príncipe não fosse algo tão pequeno." O dragão defendeu. "Eu o vi crescer e já vivi o suficiente para identificar um homem honrado quando vejo um."

Os olhos amarelos pareciam perfurar a alma de Merlin conforme ele dizia aquelas palavras. Mas Merlin estava mais preocupado em ler nas entrelinhas do que o dragão acabara de dizer.

"Você conhece as motivações dele?" Merlin questionou, surpreso.

"Tanto quanto você." Kilgharrah declarou, aparentemente incapaz de responder diretamente a uma pergunta. "E não posso dizer que discordo de suas ações."

Merlin bufou. Ele deveria saber que o dragão maluco apoiaria o príncipe.

"Espera, você disse que o _viu_ crescer?"

"Metaforicamente falando." O dragão piscou os olhos lentamente. "Sou um ser mágico, Merlin. Não preciso sair desta caverna para saber o que acontece no Palácio."

"Então você sabe de _tudo_?" Merlin sentiu suas bochechas queimarem ao se lembrar dos beijos que trocara com Arthur e mais ainda ao se lembrar dos eventos da manhã seguinte.

O dragão praticamente rolou os olhos.

"Honestamente, depois de viver tantos séculos, você realmente acha que eu me impressionaria facilmente com uma manifestação da natureza em seu mais puro instinto…"

"Oh, céus!" Merlin cobriu os ouvidos. "Eu o proíbo de mencionar isso novamente pelo resto da sua longa vida!"

O dragão limitou-se a rir, roufenho.

"Se você realmente sabe de tudo…" Merlin começou a dizer, quando enfim teve coragem de voltar a encarar a fera. "Como estão as coisas com… você sabe… os outros Selecionados?"

"Nenhum deles apresenta uma ameaça a você, se é isso que o preocupa."

"Hum…"

Merlin não acreditava que aquilo fosse verdade, mas não parecia que o dragão estava muito interessado em sua opinião, de qualquer forma.

"Mas eu aconselho a ficar atento ao outro bruxo."

"Quem?" Merlin engasgou-se com sua própria saliva.

"Procure em si mesmo, jovem feiticeiro." O dragão falou, enigmático. "Você sabe de quem estou falando."

"O que você quer dizer com bruxo?" Merlin arregalou os olhos. Mordred! Mas, não, não era possível! "Você não pode estar querendo dizer que…"

"O poder dele não se compara ao seu." O dragão falou, sua voz subitamente ameaçadora. "Mas seu propósito é escuso e suas alianças são perigosas."

"Mas… mas… ele não pode ser um bruxo!" Merlin começou a andar de um lado para o outro. "Por que ele estaria aqui?"

"Ele tem suas próprias motivações" O dragão semicerrou os olhos. "Não o subestime."

"E quais seriam as motivações dele?" Merlin girou os olhos, cansado de tudo aquilo.

"Ele serve às Sacerdotisas e seu único objetivo é entregar o trono à sua líder, qualquer que seja o preço a pagar."

"O quê?" Merlin parou no meio de sua caminhada. "Nimueh? E por que você não me disse que tinha um louco assassino no Palácio antes?"

"Apesar de ser um ser mágico, não detenho todo o conhecimento do universo." Kilgharrah defendeu-se, mas seu tom de indiferença deixava claro que ele não estava acostumado a se explicar para ninguém.

"E o que você espera que eu faça com ele?"

"Trançar os cabelos um do outro e fofocar." O dragão ironizou. "Você deveria voltar ao seu quarto. Seus criados não demorarão a aparecerem."

Merlin queria ficar e discutir com o dragão, mas sabia que aquilo seria infrutífero. Não valia a pena se arriscar. Ele lançou um olhar mortal em direção à besta, antes de virar-se e sair apressado pelo corredor, espumando de raiva. Quando chegou ao quarto, o sol já nascia e ele não havia nem alcançado a cama quando seus criados bateram à porta.


	15. A Seleção - Capítulo Quinze

**Capítulo Quinze**

Merlin queria poder dizer que a revelação da magia de Mordred havia tomado sua atenção, mas não bastou nem dois dias para que aquilo fosse varrido completamente de sua mente, quando Beatrice adentrou o Salão da Duquesa, um sorriso riscando seu rosto de lado a lado e anunciando que o Príncipe a beijara.

Merlin teve que se segurar na cadeira em que estava, entorpecido pela revelação. Não fora uma ou duas vezes em que ele pensara em se gabar sobre seus beijos com Arthur, mas naquele momento, Merlin sentiu um gosto azedo em sua boca, ao imaginar-se compartilhando sua história.

Verdade seja dita, quando ele pensava em compartilhar aquilo com Gwen ou seus criados, não tinha o intuito de causar inveja. Mas sempre que a ideia surgia, ele se impedia, imaginando que era um segredo maravilhoso entre ele e Arthur, que Merlin podia relembrar no meio das aulas chatas de Alice ou de um dia longo no Salão da Duquesa, junto aos outros Selecionados.

Para ser honesto consigo mesmo, Merlin pegava-se pensando nos beijos – tanto os desajeitados quanto os doces – com mais frequência do que tinha orgulho em admitir. Ele sabia que não se apaixonara por Arthur do dia para a noite, suas inseguranças não permitiriam que isso acontecesse tão fácil. Mas Merlin tinha que admitir que estava mais próximo de se apaixonar do que jamais estivera. Então ele pensava na possibilidade em silêncio, sozinho em seu quarto.

Mas agora, ouvindo Beatrice anunciar com falsa modéstia seu avanço na competição, tudo que ocorrera entre ele e Arthur parecia muito superficial. Merlin mal podia acreditar na dor que sentiu. Quando deu por si, estava encarando Beatrice, se perguntando o que ela tinha de tão especial.

"Conte tudo!" Gwen insistiu, aparentando ser a única recuperada do choque da revelação.

A maior parte dos Selecionados também apresentava diferentes graus de curiosidade, mas Gwen era a mais empolgada. No pouco tempo passado desde seu último encontro com Arthur, seu interesse no progresso dos outros crescera. Merlin nem imaginava o que poderia ter motivado tal mudança, tampouco tinha coragem de perguntar, sabendo que sua recém-descoberta insegurança não permitia que ele ficasse genuinamente feliz caso Gwen lhe contasse sobre o tempo que passara com Arthur.

Beatrice, entretanto, não parecia precisar de mais incentivo para começar a falar. Ela se sentou num dos sofás e se abanou com o leque que trouxera consigo. Com as costas bem eretas e uma mão no colo, ela continuou, como se estivesse ensaiando para ser princesa.

Merlin ficou com vontade de dizer que um mísero beijo não lhe dava vantagem nenhuma, mas refreou-se a tempo, sabendo que aquilo seria encarado como inveja.

"Não quero entrar em detalhes, mas foi bem romântico." Ela proclamou, entre suspiros, para depois abaixar a cabeça. "Ele me levou até o telhado. Há uma espécie de sacada lá, mas aparentemente só os guardas usam. Não sei dizer. Podíamos enxergar além dos muros da propriedade e a cidade inteira estava iluminada até onde a vista alcança. Ele não disse nada. Apenas me puxou para perto dele e me beijou."

Todo o corpo de Beatrice se contraiu de alegria e Merlin pôde notar Gwen suspirando ao seu lado. Vivian parecia que ia quebrar algo num acesso de raiva a qualquer instante.

Merlin, por sua vez, permaneceu imóvel, repetindo para si mesmo que não deveria ligar. Era tudo parte da Seleção, no final das contas. Onde ele estava com a cabeça, afinal? Não deveria se preocupar com aquilo.

Deveria se ater ao seu plano inicial, enxergar aquilo como uma jogada de sorte. Certamente Vivian teria em quem focar sua animosidade agora. E depois do episódio que antecedeu o último Jornal Oficial – que só agora Merlin se deu conta de que não contara a Arthur –, Merlin deveria estar feliz por vê-la escolhendo outra vítima.

"Você acha que ela foi a única que ele beijou?" Merlin ouviu Rose cochichar em seu ouvido.

Merlin agradeceu que Mithian – que estava do seu outro lado – ouviu a pergunta e arriscou, liberando-o da tarefa de ter que responder.

"Ele não deve beijar qualquer uma. Alguma coisa ela fez de certo." Merlin pôde notar o tom de lamento na voz dela.

"E se ele beijou metade desta sala e todos guardam segredo? Talvez faça parte da estratégia…" Rose conjecturou.

"Acho que nem todos guardariam segredo por estratégia." Merlin rebateu, relutante em continuar calado. "Mas alguns podem ser mais reservados."

Mithian respirou fundo, parecendo abalada.

"E se essa história de Beatrice for apenas um jogo? Todos estão preocupados agora e ninguém terá coragem de perguntar ao Príncipe se ele de fato a beijou. Não há como descobrir se ela está mentindo."

Internamente, Merlin sabia que ela não estava. Algo nos olhos de Beatrice diziam que aquilo não se tratava de enganação.

"Você acha que Beatrice faria isso?" Merlin perguntou, agarrando-se a uma esperança quase inexistente.

"Não sei. Só sei que eu queria ter pensado nisso primeiro." Lamia entrou na conversa e Merlin encontrou-se surpreso ao olhar ao redor e perceber que mais de um par de ouvidos estava atento ao diálogo deles.

"Isso é muito mais complicado do que pensei que seria." Mithian suspirou.

"Nem me fale." Merlin resmungou, ainda inconformado.

"Gosto de quase todos nessa sala, mas quando ouço que o Príncipe fez algo diferente com alguém, só consigo pensar em como me sobressair." Mithian parecia envergonhada.

"Não gosto de ver vocês como concorrentes." Merlin admitiu, derrotado.

E aquilo era verdade. Até pouco tempo, Merlin nem se considerava um concorrente de verdade. Agora, entretanto, ele se via no meio de uma competição, sem nem saber se tinha chances reais.

"É o que eu comentava com Drea um dia desses." Rose acrescentou. "Sei que ela é muito tímida, mas é muito refinada e acho que seria uma grande princesa. Não posso ficar com raiva se ela tem mais encontros com o Príncipe do que eu, apesar de também querer a coroa."

Os olhos de Mithian e Merlin se cruzaram por um segundo e ele pôde perceber que ela pensava o mesmo que ele. Rose disse _coroa_ , não _príncipe_. Mas ambos deixaram aquilo passar, como se não tivessem notado o deslize. A outra parte de sua fala pareceu familiar a Merlin e ele se apegou a isso.

"Gwen e eu conversamos sobre isso o tempo todo, sobre como vemos ótimas qualidades um no outro."

Rose abriu um pequeno sorriso para Merlin e de repente, algo mudou. Do nada, ele já não tinha inveja de Beatrice ou raiva de Vivian. Todos estavam no mesmo barco, em lugares diferentes e talvez por motivos diferentes, mas quem era ele para julgar?

"A Duquesa me disse que o mais importante na competição é que eu seja eu mesmo." Merlin reconheceu. "Prefiro que Arthur me mande embora por ser eu mesmo do que me mantenha aqui por tentar ser alguém que não sou."

"Isso é verdade." Mithian concordou, parecendo incomodada com algo. "No fim, trinta e quatro vão embora. Se eu for a última a ficar, gostaria de contar com o apoio dos outros Selecionados. Pessoas que sabem pelo que passei."

Merlin concordou, embora ele não ousasse ter tantas esperanças. Se fosse Gwen a escolhida de Arthur, Merlin com certeza ficaria feliz em estar ao lado dela, mas ele não saberia como agir com os outros Selecionados. Mithian com certeza era alguém que ele poderia apoiar, mesmo que não da mesma maneira como Gwen, assim como Elena e – Merlin tinha que admitir – alguns dos outros também. Mas só de imaginar Arthur com alguém como Vivian, Mordred ou Eira, o estômago de Merlin embrulhava.

Ele estava pronto para dizer algo em apoio, quando Annis entrou apressada no salão, seguida por Mab e Enmyria. Annis geralmente era devagar e calma; nunca levantava a voz. Naquele dia, porém, ela veio a toda na direção deles e quando abriu a boca, quase berrou.

"Olhem esses pentes!" Ela exultava de alegria, dando pulinhos de um lado para o outro e apontando para dois belos adornos de cabelo cobertos pelo que parecia ser um milhão de libras em pedras preciosas. "Foi o Príncipe quem me deu. Não são lindos?"

As palavras causaram uma nova agitação em Merlin e sua confiança recém-conquistada desapareceu, dando lugar à decepção. Ele tentou não demonstrar o que sentia. Afinal, ele também recebera um presente de Arthur – quando o príncipe autorizara que seus criados tivessem folgas –, um que valia muito mais do que qualquer coisa material que Arthur pudesse lhe dar e também havia sido beijado – apesar de Beatrice ter descrito algo bem mais romântico e elaborado.

Internamente, uma voz não deixava de questionar se Arthur não o usara como uma espécie de teste. Talvez ele só não quisesse estar inseguro na primeira vez que beijasse alguém que ele realmente quisesse.

À medida que as histórias eram recontadas no Salão da Duquesa, uma vontade de se esconder em seu quarto e não sair de lá para nada foi crescendo no peito de Merlin. Às vezes, Merlin se perguntava se todos os Selecionados, ele incluso, tinham tendências masoquistas. Talvez esse fosse um bom dia para passar um tempo com seus criados.

Ele já estava se preparando para sair, quando Alice entrou, com um ar cansado e animado ao mesmo tempo.

"Senhores, senhoritas!" Ela chamou, tentando obter silêncio. "Estão todos aqui?"

Uma rápida contagem em silêncio pareceu ser o suficiente para ela, pois ela continuou, sem esperar por uma resposta.

"Graças à deusa tríplice!" Alice pareceu acalmar-se. "Sei que a notícia vem em cima da hora, mas acabamos de saber que o Rei de Essetir vem nos visitar daqui há três dias e, como todos devem saber, temos laços próximos com a família real de lá. Além disso, alguns parentes mais próximos da Família Real virão conhecê-los. Teremos uma casa bastante cheia e pouquíssimo tempo para nos preparar. Por isso, desmarquem tudo que planejavam fazer à tarde. As aulas no Grande Salão começam imediatamente após o almoço."

Alice não deu tempo que nenhum deles perguntasse nada, antes de sair do Salão, apressada.

.oOo.

Qualquer pessoa acharia que os funcionários do palácio tiveram meses para planejar tudo. Tendas foram armadas nos jardins e mesas de comida e vinho foram espalhadas pelo gramado. O número de guardas era maior que o habitual, além de vários soldados de Essetir que haviam viajado junto com seu próprio rei.

Merlin não sabia se aquilo era comum nesse tipo de ocasião ou se as notícias sobre os atentados rebeldes estavam atravessando as fronteiras de Camelot. Por mais que o Rei Uther mantivesse um controle rígido sobre a população e o tipo de informação que entrava e saía do reino, Merlin suspeitava que nem tudo pudesse ser contido.

Pela rigidez dos soldados de Essetir, Merlin só poderia imaginar que, ou o Rei Cenred era tão ríspido quanto o Rei Uther ou eles sabiam os riscos de atentados que o palácio estava exposto diariamente.

Uma das tendas abrigava tronos para ambos os reis, a Duquesa Morgana e o Príncipe Arthur, assim como tronos moderadamente mais simples para um ou outro membro da realeza que adentrasse o local. Os Selecionados estavam terminantemente proibidos de ir até a tenda real, exceto se convidados pelo próprio Rei Uther – não que o rei desse algum indício que pudesse vir a convidar alguém, absorto numa discussão com o Rei Cenred.

A Duquesa estava sentada em seu trono, conversando com Agravaine de Bois, o Duque de Wessex. O homem fora apresentado aos Selecionados na tarde anterior, como tio materno do Príncipe Arthur, o único irmão da falecida Rainha Ygraine. Apesar de ser simpático com os Selecionados, algo no modo como se portava dizia a Merlin que ele se achava superior a eles e o sorriso em seu rosto causava arrepios em Merlin. Avaliando a cena, Merlin confirmou suas suspeitas sobre o homem, notando como a Duquesa estava desconfortável.

Arthur não estava na tenda. Ele ocupava seu tempo andando pelo gramado, conversando com os outros membros de sua família, ocasionalmente acompanhado de algum dos Selecionados. Ele parecia encantado em passar um tempo com seus primos distantes, mesmo os mais novos, que brincavam de puxar seu paletó e sair correndo. Longe de parecer irritado com aquilo, Arthur corria atrás das crianças, tirando fotos com uma de suas muitas câmeras.

Merlin notou que praticamente todos os Selecionados observavam a cena com devoção. Merlin achava que o Rei consideraria a falta de decoro inadequada, principalmente na presença da nobreza de Essetir. Mas a questão era que a Família Real de Essetir e a de Camelot já tinham laços de sangue há anos e tudo parecia muito mais um evento familiar do que qualquer outra coisa. E brincar com uma criança era algo que aparentemente era permitido.

"Merlin!" Alguém gritou do lado oposto à tenda real e Merlin virou-se, constatando que fora Cathryn. Ela, Lamia e Eira estavam ao lado de uma mulher muito parecida com a falecida Rainha. "Venha conhecer a prima do Príncipe."

Algo no jeito como ela disse aquilo deixou Merlin incomodado com o convite, mas ele não poderia recusar sem parecer rude com a mulher.

"Merlin, essa é a Condessa de Sevem, Morgause de Bois." Eira apresentou-os, com um falso sorriso.

"Não me lembro de ter pedido que me apresentassem," A mulher dirigiu-se a Eira com um arquear de sobrancelha e Merlin imediatamente se sentiu mais confortável.

"A Condessa é filha do Duque Agravaine?" Merlin perguntou, meio sem saber o que dizer.

"Infelizmente." A mulher torceu os lábios. "Mas pode me chamar de Morgause. Pelo que fiquei sabendo, você tem certa… dificuldade de seguir as regras idiotas da corte." Ela abanou a mão como se não se importasse e as outras três sorriram de modo debochado para ele.

Merlin corou. Não parecia uma reprimenda, muito menos uma provocação, mas ele preferia que a mulher não tivesse dito aquilo na frente das Selecionadas.

"Por acaso, conheço algumas histórias bem embaraçosas do meu primo que posso compartilhar mais tarde." Morgause sorriu para Merlin de modo malicioso, ao que os sorrisos das garotas morreram.

"Nós adoraríamos ouvir essas histórias." Cathryn disse de repente.

"Não me diga." A Condessa devolveu, ainda no mesmo tom debochado de antes.

Merlin notou que ela segurava uma taça de vinho quase vazia na mão direita, suas costas estavam meio curvadas e o olhar pesado dava a entender que aquela não era a primeira taça do dia.

"Condessa." Um criado aproximou-se com uma leve mesura, salvando-os do momento constrangedor. "A Duquesa solicita sua presença."

Ela girou os olhos, antes de conter um soluço com uma das mãos.

"Se me dão licença. O dever me chama." Morgause disse, para ninguém em específico. Ela já tinha se distanciado dois passos quando virou-se para eles novamente. "Quem sabe mais tarde não nos encontramos novamente para uma conversa mais… descontraída." Ela terminou com uma piscadela antes de se afastar. Merlin teve a nítida impressão de que aquelas últimas palavras foram direcionadas a ele, em específico.

"Ela não é hilária?" Lamia disse, quando Morgause de afastou o suficiente para não ouvi-los.

"Não me pareceu nada mal." Merlin respondeu, dando de ombros.

"É óbvio que _você_ se daria bem com ela." Eira desdenhou.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Merlin fez uma careta.

"Ela é muito vulgar." Afirmou Eira. "Por que você acha que ela nunca aparece na TV como os demais membros da realeza? Só um idiota como você não perceberia isso."

Eira não esperou por respostas, dando as costas para Merlin e saindo apressada.

"O que há de errado com ela?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Ela tem razão, Merlin." Cathryn disse, a contragosto. "Você precisava ter ouvido as barbaridades que a Condessa disse antes de você chegar."

"Tipo?" Merlin perguntou.

"Várias coisas." Lamia parecia enojada. "Parece até que faltou a algumas aulas de etiqueta nos últimos anos. Não sei como Alice deixou que ela escapasse."

"Ela nasceu numa família de Quatro, _assim como você_." Merlin rebateu. "Diferente de _nós_ , no entanto, ela _é_ uma Um agora."

Seu ar de superioridade se desfez e ela pareceu se lembrar que ela e Morgause não eram tão diferentes assim, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estavam em níveis completamente opostos. Cathryn, entretanto, era Três de nascença e parecia inabalada:

"Se eu vencer, minha família será devidamente treinada ou deportada. Jamais permitia que algum deles envergonhasse o Príncipe dessa maneira."

Merlin bufou e apontou para Arthur que rolava no gramado com um dos primos pequenos.

"Como se ele precisasse de ajuda para isso." Ele zombou.

"Você não entende." Cathryn continuou, como se fosse detentora da razão. "Ele é o Príncipe. Ele pode fazer o que bem entender. _Ela_ não."

Merlin enfureceu-se diante daquilo.

"O que ela fez de tão vergonhoso, afinal?" Ele perguntou.

"Ela está bêbada, Merlin." Lamia estalou a língua, parecendo ter recuperado sua coragem. "O Rei de Essetir está aqui!"

"Ele parece muito à vontade com ela." Merlin girou os olhos, indicando o Rei Cenred rindo de algo que Morgause disse para ele, quando aproximou-se dele e da Duquesa Morgana. O Rei Uther e o Duque Agravaine conversavam mais afastados agora.

Merlin decidiu que aquilo já era o suficiente e não daria abertura aos comentários mesquinhos das duas. Na verdade, ele já estava farto da Seleção por hoje. Tudo parecia tão pacífico, a família de Arthur estava visitando e ele parecia aproveitar o tempo com eles, mas tudo que os Selecionados faziam lembravam a Merlin como as pessoas tinham o hábito de vigiar e julgar todos os membros da Família Real com se estivessem em seu pleno direito. Ele definitivamente não queria fazer parte daquilo.

Saiu decidido em direção a um criado, agarrando uma taça de vinho da bandeja que ele segurava. Bebeu metade de uma vez e continuou a andar a esmo pelo jardim, tentando encontrar um grupo de pessoas com quem pudesse conversar sem se estressar. Não conseguiu encontrar Gwen em lugar nenhum e toda roda que Merlin entrava o deixava mais impaciente que a anterior.

A festa estava linda, com pequenas lanternas dependuradas por todo o jardim. Todos pareciam felizes e contentes, mas Merlin só conseguia ficar mais e mais irritado à medida que o tempo passava. Quase uma hora depois, ele marchou em direção ao palácio, decidido a deixar o local. Já alcançara o final do jardim, quando alguém agarrou seu braço, fazendo-o se virar.

"Onde você vai?" Mordred soou confuso.

"Agora não, Mordred." Merlin bufou.

"Alice disse que não deveríamos sair dos jardins, Merlin." Mordred alertou.

"E por que você se importa com isso?" Merlin cuspiu, irritado. "Você não deveria estar feliz? Se eles se irritarem comigo é mais provável que seu… como foi mesmo que você disse antes?" Ele fez uma pausa para efeito dramático. "Ah, é mesmo! Seu _adversário número um_ saia do caminho."

"Ok. Não faço ideia do que te mordeu," Mordred disse, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. "mas eu definitivamente não preciso aguentar você sendo um idiota quando estou tentando ajudar." Ele disse, já se afastando.

Merlin estava lutando consigo mesmo há dias, dizendo para deixar Mordred em paz, que tudo que ele não precisava era chamar a atenção para si, mas todo o estresse pareceu transbordar naquele momento.

"Por que você está aqui, Mordred?" Merlin perguntou, o que fez com que Mordred parasse, voltando sua atenção para Merlin.

"Eu já disse." Mordred pareceu cansado e irritado. "Só estou tentando ajudar…"

"Não." Merlin cortou. "Eu sei que você não está tentando me ajudar. Assim como não está tentando ser o escolhido. Então me diga, Mordred, por que alguém como _você_ estaria aqui?"

Merlin percebeu que passara dos limites no exato momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Os olhos de Mordred brilharam momentaneamente num tom dourado e seu semblante endureceu.

"Não acho que você esteja em posição de fazer esse tipo de pergunta, _Emrys_." O tom de ameaça era claro na voz de Mordred. "Afinal, eu também sei o _seu_ segredo."

"Como…?"

"Seria meio difícil não descobrir, depois do seu pequeno espetáculo na manhã do primeiro ataque rebelde." Mordred zombou. "Enfeitiçando o guarda no meio do salão… você não poderia ter sido mais óbvio?"

Merlin sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias e olhou em volta, repentinamente alarmado. Para sua sorte, ninguém estava próximo o suficiente para prestar atenção nos dois.

"Não se preocupe comigo. Fique fora do meu caminho que eu ficarei fora do seu." Mordred continuou, no mesmo tom gélido de antes. "Não quero prejudicá-lo, mas saiba que o farei, se for preciso."

Merlin engoliu em seco diante da ameaça e envolveu os braços em torno de si mesmo, tentando se acalmar sem chamar a atenção de ninguém. Estava se segurando para não deixar sua magia se descontrolar, mas parecia que transbordaria a qualquer momento.

"Merlin?" Alguém tocou seu ombro e quando se virou, deu de cara com os olhos penetrantes de Morgana. "Você está bem?"

Merlin sufocou uma lufada de ar, com medo que ela notasse algo, mas percebeu que sua magia de repente se controlara.

"Sim." Ele disse, meio dando de ombros. "Só queria me afastar um pouco de… tudo isso."

Só então Merlin notou que Morgause estava ao lado de Morgana, parecendo incomodada com algo. Seu semblante se suavizou no instante seguinte, no entanto.

"Sei exatamente o que você quer dizer," Morgause disse, soando quase gélida. Por um momento, Merlin achou que ela lhes daria as costas, mas então ela fez um sinal para que Merlin a acompanhasse enquanto se afastava.

Merlin lançou um olhar de esguelha para Morgana, que sorriu encorajadora e enlaçou o braço de Merlin, juntando-se à prima numa caminhada aparentemente despreocupada, margeando o jardim.

"Não me entenda mal, eu gosto de vir aqui," Morgause continuou. "Não tenho muitas chances de ver meus primos."

"Você não parece tão à vontade assim." Merlin deixou escapar, depois de um momento.

"Odeio essas funções de Estado." Ela fez uma careta. "Fico tensa."

"Também não sou muito fã." Merlin admitiu.

"Você acaba se acostumando." Morgana disse, resoluta.

Merlin estava tentado a dizer que para ela era diferente. Que ela nascera na nobreza e não poderia entender como aquilo era para alguém como Merlin ou Morgause.

"Vou deixá-los a sós." Morgana disse por fim, parecendo entender, mesmo que Merlin não tivesse dito nada. "Melhor eu voltar para a tenda antes que o Rei mande me chamar."

Merlin observou enquanto Morgana se afastava, lembrando-se do que seus criados lhe confidenciaram, que a mão de Morgana estava prometida ao Rei Cenred. De repente, Merlin se culpou por esquecer que a Duquesa também tinha os próprios fardos para carregar.

"Não se preocupe com ela." Morgause disse, parecendo saber exatamente o que se passava na cabeça de Merlin.

Por mais que a ideia fosse surreal, algo lhe dizia que ela realmente sabia que Merlin se sentia culpado. Talvez Morgause fosse mais observadora do que deixava transparecer.

"Quando tia Ygraine estava viva as coisas eram bem diferentes." Ela continuou, depois de um momento de silêncio. "Eu era apenas uma criança, é claro. Mas ela parecia amenizar um pouco a rigidez do nosso soberano." Ela disse em tom neutro e Merlin não pôde impedir-se de sorrir.

"Não consigo me imaginar fazendo coisas assim o tempo todo." Merlin colocou em palavras partes das inseguranças que carregava.

"Imagino." Morgause assentiu. "Você é Seis, certo?"

Merlin não notou ofensa no modo como ela fez a pergunta. Parecia que sua curiosidade era mais pra saber se eles faziam parte do mesmo grupo.

"Sim."

"Morgana fala muito bem de você." Morgause encarou-o de esguelha, como se o avaliasse. "Assim como Arthur."

Merlin sentia-se inquieto ao lado de Morgause. Por um lado, ele estava agradecido que mais alguém ali não medisse as palavras o tempo todo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, Morgause era um pouco intimidadora e a forma como oscilava entre olhares desconfiados e debochados, fazia com que Merlin se remexesse.

"Lembro-me do que você fez no aeroporto, ajudando aquele garotinho a encontrar seus pais. É o tipo de coisa que ela teria feito." Morgause afirmou, voltando-se para encarar o restante da festa. "Tia Ygraine, eu quero dizer."

"Como ela era?" Merlin pegou-se curioso. "Quero dizer, pelo pouco que já vi em vídeos e pelo modo como as pessoas sempre falam dela, ela parecia ser uma mulher muito forte, além de elegante."

"Sim." Morgause suspirou. Quando ela voltou a falar, seu tom de voz soou mais suave. "Não sei como ela fazia isso. Ela era mais forte do que a maioria sequer poderia imaginar. E mesmo que fosse firme em suas decisões, era a pessoa mais gentil que já conheci."

Morgause virou sua taça de vinho em um só gole, parecendo arrepender-se imediatamente, quando notou que não havia nenhuma outra por perto.

"Às vezes tenho pena dele." Ela disse, encarando Arthur, que agora conversava com Leon e Eira. "Ele nunca teve o privilégio de conhecê-la."

Merlin engoliu em seco, sentindo-se tocado pelas palavras dela.

"Ele teria dado um grande irmão." Ela comentou. "Tia Ygraine perdeu três filhos antes dele."

"Tenho certeza que sim." Merlin concordou. "Aposto que também será um ótimo pai." Merlin admitiu, quando notou que um dos priminhos de Arthur agarrou-se à perna do Príncipe, exigindo sua atenção.

Quando voltou sua atenção para Morgause, ela o encarava com um ar conhecedor.

"Ou um tio." Morgause acrescentou. "Morgana sempre diz isso. Que não importa com quem ela se case, Arthur será um ótimo exemplo masculino para seus filhos."

Merlin abaixou os olhos, sem saber exatamente porquê estava corando.

"Fazer parte d'A Seleção diretamente é o que a deixa mais feliz, no momento." Morgause disse, como se aquilo não fosse um segredo. "Ela não enxerga isso como uma competição, mas uma forma de conhecê-los melhor e se aproximar de vocês. Diz que quando tudo isso acabar, ela terá uma irmã ou um irmão em um de vocês. Alguém em quem ela possa confiar para cuidar de Arthur."

Merlin encarou-a por alguns segundos, achando que a qualquer momento ela daria um sorriso irônico, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Então ele olhou em seguida para Morgana, que conversava com o Rei Cenred novamente.

"Tem certeza?" Merlin franziu o cenho, incerto do que pensar. "Ela não conversa tanto conosco."

"Talvez por medo de se apegar e depois ter que vê-los partindo." Morgause sussurrou, como se compartilhasse um segredo.

Merlin assentiu, meio sem saber como reagir. Os dois continuaram em silêncio por longos segundos, até que um criado se aproximou, inclinando-se com uma bandeja repleta de inúmeras taças de vinho.

"Obrigada." Morgause agradeceu, pegando duas taças e oferecendo uma a Merlin.

"Não, obrigado." Merlin recusou educadamente. "Acho que duas são o meu limite."

Morgause girou os olhos, mas deu de ombros em seguida, virando uma das taças de uma vez e devolvendo-a à bandeja do criado.

"Bem, Merlin, não sei quanto a você, mas confesso que estou me divertindo bastante em chocar os outros Selecionados." Morgause sorriu maliciosa. "Vejo você por aí."

Ela saiu parecendo decidida em direção a Eira, que agora conversava sozinha com Sir. Leon e Merlin sorriu, imaginando que Morgause estava importunando-a de propósito.

Merlin sentou-se num dos banquinhos do jardim, pensando nas palavras de Morgause e na conversa com Lamia e Cathryn. Ele se perguntava o que as pessoas esperavam dos familiares dos Selecionados, não apenas dele. Será que iriam querer mudar sua família? Ele não queria que sua mãe ou Will mudassem por causa dele, muito menos por causa da vontade de outros.

Seus olhos percorreram o jardim, observando as crianças. As poucas que se comportavam como crianças de verdade não poderiam ter mais do que cinco anos de idade. As mais velhas sentavam-se em cadeiras rigidamente, assim como os adultos, conversando de modo régio. Merlin torceu o lábio diante daquilo, imaginando se não estariam entediados.

Merlin não poderia exigir aquilo de Will. Jamais admitiria que alguém limitasse a diversão dos filhos dele em prol do bom comportamento.

Ao mesmo tempo, sua mente voltava-se para Arthur. Se ele fosse o escolhido, quanto daquela vida no palácio mudaria o próprio Merlin? Será que era isso que Arthur queria dele? Que Merlin mudasse e começasse a agir mais como um membro da realeza? Era por isso que ele tinha beijado outras pessoas? Talvez como uma forma de mostrar a Merlin pessoas mais aptas a subir ao trono?

Havia algo de errado com Merlin? O resto d'A Seleção seria assim tão entediante? Será…

"Sorria."

Merlin virou-se num rompante em direção à voz, arrancando-o do seu fluxo de pensamento no exato momento em que o flash da câmera de Arthur brilhou. Ele quase caiu para trás com a surpresa.

A foto inesperada acabou com o que tinha sobrado de sua paciência e Merlin levantou-se marchando decidido em direção ao Palácio, pela segunda vez naquela tarde.

"Merlin." Arthur chamou, parecendo arrependido. "O que foi?"

Merlin parou, ainda relutante e virou-se para Arthur, dando de ombros.

"O que aconteceu?" Arthur parecia perdido e aquilo só fazia Merlin se sentir pior.

"Só não estou a fim de ser parte d'A Seleção hoje." Merlin disse, curto e grosso.

Arthur, no entanto, não parecia impressionado com a atitude de Merlin e aproximou-se, abaixando o tom de voz, mesmo que eles estivessem longe dos demais.

"Quer conversar? Posso mexer na minha orelha agora mesmo." Ele propôs.

Merlin respirou fundo e tentou colocar um sorriso educado no rosto. Era injusto descontar suas frustrações em cima de Arthur, de qualquer forma. Mesmo que o Príncipe fosse motivo de algumas dessas frustrações, não era como se Arthur soubesse disso e enquanto Merlin não estivesse disposto a falar sobre o assunto, jogar pedras não faria bem nenhum.

"Não, só preciso pensar." Merlin respondeu e fez menção de sair novamente.

"Merlin." Arthur chamou em tom de súplica dessa vez. "Eu fiz algo errado?"

Merlin hesitou, sentindo um calor subir pelo peito. A insegurança de Arthur fazia com que Merlin sentisse vontade de acalmá-lo e dizer que tudo estava bem. Mas que bem isso faria no final? Ele estaria mentindo e Merlin duvidava que Arthur fosse grato por isso.

Merlin pegou-se num dilema mental. Deveria perguntar sobre o beijo que ele dera em Beatrice? Ou confessar como ficava nervoso perto dos outros Selecionados agora que a relação dos dois tinha mudado? Talvez dizer como não queria mudar nem mudar sua família para fazer parte daquilo?

Merlin estava prestes a derramar tudo aquilo, quando ouviu uma voz aguda.

"Príncipe Arthur?"

Os dois voltaram-se imediatamente em direção à voz. Merlin não surpreendeu-se ao constatar que era Vivian. A garota conversava com o Rei Cenred, que finalmente havia deixado a tenda Real. Ele notara que Vivian permanecera próxima da tenda, mesmo que não se aproximasse o suficiente para parecer invasiva e agora Merlin entendia seu propósito. Merlin soltou o ar pelo nariz, fazendo pouco-caso daquilo, mesmo que Arthur estivesse perto o bastante para ouvi-lo.

Vivian acenou para Arthur, com um sorriso, convidando-o a participar de sua conversa com o Rei Cenred, que sorria educadamente para ela. Era óbvio que ela queria continuar o papo agarrada ao braço de Arthur e não deixaria que Merlin frustrasse toda sua tarde de espera.

"Por que você não vai lá correndo?" Merlin perguntou, deixando o incômodo transparecer em sua voz.

Arthur olhou em seus olhos e a expressão dele, como se não entendesse o motivo da insatisfação de Merlin, lembrou-o que tudo aquilo fazia parte d'A Seleção. Que no final das contas, ele tinha que compartilhá-lo com os outros.

"Cuidado com essa aí." Merlin fez uma breve reverência, da forma mais irônica que conseguiu e não demorou-se a sair em direção ao Palácio novamente.

Ele não esperava que Arthur viesse atrás dele. É óbvio que Arthur não faria aquilo na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, mas Merlin não podia evitar desejar que ele o seguisse, que insistisse e o convencesse de que não se importava com mais ninguém além dele.

No meio do caminho, no entanto, ele deparou-se com Gwen, sentada sozinha. Merlin não queria falar com ninguém no momento, mas notou como ela estava imóvel no banco, perto do muro dos fundos. O companheiro mais próximo era um guarda que permanecia calado em seu posto, alguns metros adiante.

"Onde você estava? Te procurei a tarde inteira!" Merlin exigiu, ao se aproximar.

"Estava aqui o tempo todo." Ela respondeu, com um sorriso amarelo.

"Não, é sério." Merlin disse, enlaçando seu braço e puxando-a em direção aos demais. "Você não falou com ninguém a tarde inteira, vai ficar para trás na competição…"

Gwen retirou a mão de Merlin de seu braço, mas quando falou foi com tranquilidade.

"Quero ficar aqui, Merlin. Eu prefiro."

Seu rosto carregava uma tensão que ela tentava esconder, mas Merlin sabia que ela não estava zangada com ele. Mesmo assim, havia algo estranho no ar, como se Merlin estivesse deixando passar alguma pista.

"Tudo bem." Merlin aceitou, a contragosto, sentando-se ao lado dela. "Mas ficarei aqui com você então."

"Você não precisa me fazer companhia, Merlin." Gwen começou a protestar, mas Merlin não queria ouvir nada daquilo.

"Não quero ficar perto dos outros." Ele admitiu.

"Quer conversar?" Gwen ofereceu, após um longo silêncio.

Merlin lançou um olhar em direção ao guarda próximo a eles rapidamente, antes de voltar-se para Gwen.

"Na verdade, não." Ele suspirou, resignado. Não era como se Gwen fosse entendê-lo. Ela parecia muito confortável com tudo que estava acontecendo n'A Seleção até agora.

Os dois ficaram ali por longos minutos, em silêncio, até que Gwen suspirou, parecendo ceder finalmente e levantou-se, lançando um olhar para Merlin como se dissesse "vamos, então". Merlin suspirou também e seguiu-a de volta para a festa. Quando notou que ela se aproximava de Elena e Mordred, no entanto, Merlin fez questão de escapar em direção ao garçom mais próximo que, para sua sorte, era Gwaine.

"Ora, ora, se não é meu Selecionado favorito?" Gwaine sorriu para ele, oferecendo sua bandeja com canapés, ao que Merlin recusou educadamente. "Aproveitando a festa?"

"Não vejo a hora de acabar, na verdade." Merlin admitiu.

"E porque não aproveita toda essa bebida de graça?" Gwaine sorriu de modo abobalhado.

"E ser julgado pelos outros Selecionados igual eles estão julgando a Condessa?" Merlin apontou para Myror e Beatrice, que tentavam disfarçar os olhares chocados que lançavam em direção a Morgause enquanto cochichavam. Morgause, por sua vez, ria escandalosamente de algo que o Rei Cenred dizia, completamente indiferente à sua plateia.

"Talvez você precise de um olheiro?" Gwaine ofereceu.

"E o que seria isso?" Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Alguém que fique de olho em você para que não passe da conta."

"Você está se oferecendo para o serviço, por acaso?" Merlin brincou. Não era como se ele quisesse se embebedar, de qualquer forma.

"Por mais que eu queira, não posso ficar muito tempo num lugar só." Gwaine suspirou exageradamente. "Mas conheço a pessoa certa para o serviço. Venha comigo."

Antes que Merlin pudesse recusar, Gwaine saiu em direção à tenda Real. Merlin já estava alcançando-o, para alertá-lo que não poderia entrar lá, quando Gwaine parou, olhando ao redor. Quando pareceu encontrar a pessoa que procurava, virou-se para a esquerda, lançando um olhar por sobre o ombro para ter certeza que Merlin o seguia.

"Sir. Percival." Gwaine cumprimentou o cavaleiro, que parecia entediado ao lado da mesa de vinhos. "Tenho uma tarefa para você."

"Ah, é mesmo?" Sir. Percival arqueou uma sobrancelha, parecendo ao mesmo tempo divertido e irritado. Tanto ele quanto Sir. Leon pareciam estar de folga hoje. Ambos estavam em vestes formais, não no traje oficial dos cavaleiros e passavam seu tempo conversando com os outros membros da nobreza.

Merlin engoliu em seco. Nunca falara com o homem e, apesar de saber que ele era um dos primos do Príncipe e parecia ter a confiança do mesmo, Merlin não se sentia propenso a conversar com o cavaleiro, que parecia mais uma muralha do que uma pessoa.

"O Sr. Emrys aqui deseja encher a cara." Gwaine disse sem nenhuma cerimônia, empurrando uma taça em direção às mãos de Merlin, sem dar nenhuma chance para que Merlin pudesse recusar. "Você pode ajudá-lo?"

"Eu não…"

"E o que eu ganho com isso?" O Cavaleiro lançou um olhar especulativo em direção a Gwaine, ignorando Merlin. "Tenho certeza que o Rei e principalmente _o Príncipe_ não ficarão felizes caso eu não consiga controlá-lo."

"Ei!" Merlin guinchou, mas ambos pareciam decididos em ignorá-lo.

"Digamos que eu sei ser bastante grato." Gwaine sorriu maliciosamente e, pela segunda vez, Merlin teve certeza que estava perdendo algo importante.

"Ok." Sir. Percival disse, virando-se para Merlin e tocando suas taças em um brinde.

Gwaine pareceu satisfeito com isso e saiu, deixando-os a sós.

"Não quero realmente me embebedar." Merlin disse, mas bebericou de sua taça.

"Eu deveria ter desconfiado que você seria mais esperto do que Gwaine." O cavaleiro ofereceu, com um pequeno sorriso. "Mas uma ou duas taças não fará mal nenhum."

Merlin pensou em dizer que já havia bebido duas taças, mas não estava se sentindo nem perto de ficar embriagado, então acabou dando de ombros.

"Então… você e Gwaine parecem ser amigos." Merlin puxou assunto, não querendo deixar o clima desconfortável. "Arthur, Morgana, você… ele é sempre tão atrevido com todos os membros da realeza?"

"Acho que é uma característica que ele tem em comum com você, não é mesmo?" O homem disse, sem rodeios.

Merlin corou, sentindo-se estúpido. Não era porque os outros nobres o haviam tratado com familiaridade que ele poderia fazer o mesmo.

Percival riu, parecendo divertido.

"Não precisa ficar envergonhado." Ele tranquilizou. "Estou apenas brincando."

Merlin bebericou de sua taça novamente, sem saber o que dizer e deixou o olhar vagar pela multidão. Quando seus olhos captaram o dourado dos cabelos de Arthur, no entanto, constatando que este estava numa conversa animada com Mordred e a Duquesa, Merlin obrigou-se a voltar sua atenção ao seu acompanhante. Não queria presenciar aquilo.

"Você e o Príncipe parecem ser bem próximos também." Merlin disse a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente. "Vocês devem ter crescido juntos, já que são primos."

"Não, na verdade não." O homem deu de ombros, não parecendo surpreso com o conhecimento de Merlin sobre seu parentesco com Arthur. "Eu costumava visitar o Palácio em ocasiões como esta, quando era criança. Mas o Príncipe sempre foi muito fechado. Acho que é porque as expectativas sobre ele sempre foram muito superiores."

"Hum…" Merlin bebericou de sua taça, sem saber o que responder.

"Na verdade, ele era assim até o início d'A Seleção." O homem ofereceu. "Só começou a se soltar mais depois que tudo isso começou."

"Certo." Merlin bebericou de sua taça novamente. Não queria falar sobre Arthur, então por que diabos tocara no assunto?

"Mas eu me aproximei muito dele e de Sir. Leon quando me tornei cavaleiro." O homem parecia alheio à falta de reação de Merlin. "Acho que não tem como não se aproximar dos seus companheiros quando você entra para o exército."

Merlin engasgou-se com o vinho.

"Espera." Ele disse, em meio a tosses exasperadas. "Arthur esteve no exército?"

"Ele não contou?" Percival franziu o cenho.

"Não imagino ele voluntariando esse tipo de informação." Merlin zombou. "Não diria que ele é a pessoa mais acessível do mundo, Sir. Percival."

"Percy." O homem disse e Merlin voltou-se para ele, franzindo o cenho. "Pode me chamar de Percy."

Merlin continuou franzindo o cenho, mas deu de ombros.

"Imaginei que ele já tivesse te contado tudo há essa altura." Percy sorriu maliciosamente.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Merlin perguntou, levando a taça de volta à boca, apenas para constatar que estava vazia.

"Outra taça?" Percy ofereceu e Merlin aceitou imediatamente.

Ele bebericou seu vinho animadamente. Aquele parecia muito melhor do que o que Merlin havia provado mais cedo e fazia com que as bochechas de Merlin esquentassem.

"Então ele esteve no exército?" Merlin retomou o assunto.

"Sim." Percy assentiu, parecendo orgulhoso. "O Rei foi contra, por motivos óbvios. Mas o Príncipe Arthur conseguiu convencê-lo, no final, contanto que isso fosse um segredo de Estado. Então fomos para a Rússia, combater as revoltas."

"Na Rússia?" Merlin ofegou. Quantas vezes Arthur colocara sua vida em risco desnecessariamente?

"O Príncipe é um idealista, sabe?" Merlin pôde sentir o orgulho estampado na voz do homem novamente. "Ele diz que não pode exigir de alguém que lute pelo seu país se não puder fazer o mesmo. Como herdeiro do trono, ele tem muito mais obrigações com seu povo do que um soldado."

Merlin engoliu em seco. Ele olhou de volta para a multidão e seus olhos encontraram-se imediatamente com os de Arthur, que o encarava com o cenho franzido. Merlin notou que Morgause conversava com Gwen ao seu lado, mas a atenção do Príncipe parecia focada em Merlin.

Merlin obrigou-se a voltar sua atenção para Sir. Percival e bebeu o conteúdo de sua taça de uma vez. Tantas coisas começaram a passar pela sua cabeça. O modo como Morgana, Morgause, Percival e o próprio Gwaine pareciam se importar tanto com Arthur. O modo como os criados e os guardas do Palácio pareciam falar dele sempre com admiração, não apenas respeito.

Como Merlin poderia ter esquecido tudo aquilo nos últimos dias? Como ele poderia ter se deixado levar por ciúmes dessa maneira? Mas principalmente, como Merlin poderia ter se esquecido que Arthur era nobre de coração, não apenas em seu título? Como ele poderia ter se negado a ver isso?

"Com licença. Preciso falar com uma pessoa." Merlin pediu e Percival sorriu, parecendo saber exatamente com quem Merlin queria falar.

Merlin depositou a taça na mesa e deu dois passos em direção a Arthur, antes de perceber o que estava fazendo. O que ele estava fazendo, afinal? Ele não queria ter essa conversa na frente de outras pessoas.

Arthur, no entanto, ainda encarava Merlin, um olhar esperançoso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, triste em seu rosto. Ele examinava o rosto de Merlin em busca de um sinal. Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para baixo. Era evidente no olhos do príncipe a preocupação com o futuro de Merlin enquanto participante d'A Seleção.

Por mais que Merlin não soubesse como se sentia quanto a continuar n'A Seleção, ele sabia que ainda não tinha forças para desistir de Arthur. Então precisava ser cuidadoso para não descontar suas frustrações em cima dos outros. Especialmente Arthur.

Merlin estava decidido, de repente. Ele olhou para Arthur sem levantar a cabeça e sorriu. Devagar, Arthur sorriu de volta e disse algo para Morgause e Gwen, antes de virar-se na direção oposta. Merlin notou como Arthur olhou intensamente em sua direção, depois mexeu discretamente na orelha. Seu olhar continuou cravado no de Merlin, sem se preocupar em desviar de um dos garçons no seu trajeto em direção ao Palácio. Merlin sentiu aquele calor em seu peito novamente e alcançou sua orelha.


	16. A Seleção - Capítulo Dezesseis

**Nota:**

No capítulo anterior, eu coloquei a Morgause como Condessa, só que lá atrás eu já tinha citado ela como Duquesa de Iorque (o que não faz muito sentido... ela ter a mesma hierarquia da Morgana)... eu vou corrigir isso depois, mas considerem que ela é uma Condessa mesmo. ;)

 **Capítulo Dezesseis**

Ninguém pareceu notar quando Merlin e o Príncipe Arthur entraram no palácio com poucos segundos de diferença. Não que Merlin se importasse se alguém os tivesse visto, de qualquer forma, mas ele não queria que fossem interrompidos novamente. Arthur parecia compartilhar essa vontade, pois tratou de levá-lo até um dos salões para que pudessem ficar longe dos olhares dos guardas e criados que entravam e saíam do jardim.

Merlin não estava preparado para o silêncio constrangedor que seguiu-se, no entanto. Era estranho estar naquela situação com Arthur, principalmente porque eles haviam se aproximado desde o início d'A Seleção. Para Merlin, Arthur não era mais apenas o Príncipe e herdeiro do trono de Camelot, ele se tornara muito mais do que isso. Mas Merlin não conseguia evitar se sentir inseguro, perguntando-se se não era apenas mais um Selecionado naquele jogo.

"Então…" Arthur começou, os ombros um pouco rígidos demais, deixando transparecer seu desconforto. "Você quer conversar agora?" Por mais que ele estivesse se esforçando para soar neutro, Merlin podia dizer que ele estava magoado pela hostilidade de Merlin mais cedo, no jardim.

Merlin cruzou os braços, envergonhado e arrependido, mas estava decidido a esclarecer as coisas. E, ao que tudo indicava, Arthur não parecia inclinado a dar o primeiro passo. O modo como ele evitava o olhar de Merlin deixava claro que ele ainda estava incerto sobre a reação de Merlin.

"Sua prima é bem… interessante." Merlin disse, por falta de algo melhor para quebrar o gelo.

"Qual delas?" Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha, parecendo intrigado.

"Lady Morgause."

Arthur franziu o cenho.

"Ela não te ofendeu, ofendeu?" O tom de Arthur soou apologético.

"Não, claro que não." Merlin apressou-se em esclarecer. "Ela foi… simpática."

"Bom."

Os dois recaíram em silêncio novamente, Merlin remexendo-se desconfortavelmente enquanto Arthur olhava para ele como se tentasse decifrar um enigma.

"Você vai desistir?" Arthur perguntou, longos segundos depois e Merlin demorou alguns segundos para compreender a que Arthur se referia.

"O quê…? Não!" Merlin gaguejou. "Por quê? Você quer que eu desista?" Ele criou coragem para perguntar, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Não!" Arthur moveu-se dois passos, alcançando o ombro de Merlin. "Foi você quem disse que não sabia ao certo se queria fazer parte d'A Seleção! E desde então, fiquei ansioso e temeroso por essa conversa. Por favor, diga que não é nada disso."

Merlin queria esclarecer as coisas. Era o que ele mais desejava. Mas ele não sabia como dizer a Arthur como se sentia sem soar idiota, por isso deu de ombros. Arthur interpretou mal o movimento de Merlin, no entanto, apressando-se em afastar suas mãos dos ombros de Merlin e dar um passo atrás, com uma expressão traída no rosto.

Num ímpeto, Merlin avançou quase que desesperado em direção a Arthur, tomando os lábios do Príncipe com os seus. Merlin provavelmente culparia o vinho pela própria audácia, mais tarde, quando se desse conta da quantidade de regras que estava quebrando. Naquele momento, entretanto, não conseguia pensar em nada além da própria necessidade de impedir que Arthur se afastasse dele e provar que ele estava enganado, que a última coisa que Merlin queria era ir para casa agora.

Arthur soltou um gemido meio assustado com a ação inesperada de Merlin, mas não demorou a retribuir o beijo, colocando as mãos de forma possessiva na nuca de Merlin, seus dedos acariciando o couro cabeludo do moreno de forma quase rude.

Encorajado pela resposta, Merlin elevou seus braços, enlaçando o corpo de Arthur e apertando, alcançando os ombros do Príncipe pelas costas, com fome de mais contato.

O segundo som que Arthur exalou no meio do beijo foi mais gutural do que o primeiro, o que fez com que Merlin sentisse aquela sensação de calor já bastante familiar espalhar-se pelo seu peito. Arthur tinha o dom de fazer Merlin se sentir poderoso e selvagem. Por mais que nunca tivesse beijado outra pessoa além de Arthur, Merlin duvidava que alguém pudesse ter o mesmo efeito sobre ele, ainda mais com um simples beijo.

Merlin sentiu quando algo cutucou a parte interna de sua coxa e arregalou os olhos, assustado, quando percebeu do que se tratava. Arthur ainda estava de olhos fechados, parecendo totalmente entregue ao momento e foi isso que fez com que Merlin tomasse coragem para mover seu quadril em direção ao Príncipe.

Arthur quebrou o beijo e mordeu o lábio inferior, sua respiração estava pesada e seu rosto corado, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Ele encostou a testa na de Merlin e respirou algumas vezes lenta e profundamente, como que para recuperar o controle, antes de se afastar.

Por mais que estivesse frustrado com a atitude de Arthur, Merlin soltou os ombros do loiro, deixando que seus braços caíssem e permitindo que o Príncipe se afastasse.

Arthur limpou a garganta, encarando o chão como se ele merecesse toda sua atenção e aquela simples demonstração de timidez poderia ter feito Merlin rir, se ele não estivesse tão frustrado, no momento.

"Não deveríamos estar fazendo isso aqui." Arthur pronunciou-se, parecendo exasperado.

Aquilo só fez com que a mágoa de Merlin retornasse, lembrando-se do brilho nos olhos de Beatrice ao contar a todos sobre ter sido beijada pelo Príncipe.

"Por quê?" Merlin disse, mordaz. "Tem medo que algum dos Selecionados nos veja?"

Arthur franziu o cenho e encarou Merlin, parecendo ao mesmo tempo confuso e ofendido.

"Claro, você pode beijar quantos de _nós_ você quiser, desde que isso seja feito _quando_ e _onde_ você desejar." Merlin voltou a cruzar seus braços, emburrado. Sabia que estava agindo de forma infantil, mas o ciúme era mais forte do que seu autocontrole.

"Como…?" Arthur começou a dizer, espantado, mas Merlin não queria dar mais explicações.

"Não se preocupe, eu não disse a ninguém que _você_ me beijou primeiro." Merlin começou a caminhar em direção à porta, decidido a ir para o seu quarto antes que batesse o arrependimento, mas Arthur bloqueou seu caminho.

"Espera." Arthur pediu, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Merlin.

Merlin desvencilhou-se, encarando Arthur com toda dignidade que conseguiu reunir, certo de que Arthur perceberia todo o ciúme em seu olhar, mas não era como se ele estivesse lutando para escondê-lo.

"Como você soube das outras?" Arthur perguntou, parecendo em conflito.

Aquilo fez com que a raiva se dissipasse em Merlin, substituída por um profundo sentimento de tristeza. _Outras?_

Merlin deveria ter suspeitado. Afinal, a maioria dos Selecionados pareceu recuperar-se muito mais rápido do que Merlin, depois do anúncio que Beatrice fizera no salão da Duquesa, três dias atrás. Mas o que Merlin poderia fazer a respeito? Não era como se ele pudesse pedir para Arthur parar de beijar outras pessoas, afinal. Ele poderia desistir d'A Seleção, ir para casa e esquecer-se de que um dia conhecera Arthur Pendragon, Príncipe de Camelot e herdeiro do trono, mas Merlin sabia que também não seria tão fácil assim.

"E isso importa?" Merlin disse, amuado.

"Importa para mim." Arthur pareceu indignado.

Merlin fechou os olhos, percebendo que era tarde. Já estava arrependido.

"Olha, sinto muito. Não é culpa sua. Não é como se fosse contra as regras, Arthur… não há nada…"

"Danem-se as regras." Arthur interrompeu-o. "Está claro que isso está te incomodando."

Merlin esfregou os olhos, frustrado. Sua cabeça estava começando a doer, como se já estivesse de ressaca.

"Olha, Arthur, eu não quero brigar." Ele suspirou. "Eu não tinha a intenção de dizer nada disso. Pelo contrário, vim aqui exatamente pra te dizer que está tudo bem, que eu entendo e que não me importo que você tenha que beijar todo mundo."

"Não é o que parece." Arthur soou irônico.

Merlin suspirou novamente, amaldiçoando o momento em que aceitara o conselho de Gwaine sobre encher a cara.

"Mais cedo, você me perguntou se você tinha feito algo de errado…"

"Então foi isso? É por isso que você está chateado comigo, não é?" Arthur perguntou, e havia tanta mágoa em sua expressão que Merlin desejou poder realmente apagar sua memória sobre todo aquele encontro.

Merlin colocou as duas mãos sobre o rosto e respirou fundo, tentando ficar sóbrio.

"Você vai me deixar falar sem me interromper?" Merlin perguntou por fim, sabendo que de nada adiantaria continuar trocando farpas com o Príncipe.

Arthur cruzou os braços, parecendo afrontado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, resignado.

Merlin respirou fundo. Ele realmente não tivera intenção de discutir com Arthur ou acusá-lo. Tampouco tivera intenção de se agarrar com o Príncipe. Tinha se deixado levar pela embriaguez e estragado tudo. Agora precisava concertar as coisas, por mais que lhe doesse.

"Eu fiquei chateado, sim.." Merlin admitiu. "Mas você tem que entender que eu não estava preparado para lidar com tudo isso. Quando vim para cá, jamais imaginava participar efetivamente d'A Seleção e deixei isso bem claro para você desde o começo. Por isso, quando descobri que você estava beijando outras pessoas, fiquei inseguro, obviamente." Arthur abriu a boca, mas Merlin não deu tempo para que ele dissesse nada. "Os outros já deveriam ter uma ideia do que esperar e acho que fui muito inocente por não ter considerado a possibilidade de ter que dividi-lo com os outros dessa maneira até que a realidade me acertasse a cara. Mas nada disso muda o fato de que, para mim, A Seleção não era algo real até alguns dias atrás."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Arthur soou inseguro novamente.

"Que ainda estou tentando entender o meu papel como Selecionado. E toda vez que você me toca ou me beija eu… eu perco toda a racionalidade e volto à estaca zero!"

Arthur pareceu querer dizer algo, mas conteve-se em tempo.

"Mas até que eu tenha mais certeza de como me sinto a esse respeito, preciso de um tempo pra pensar. Preciso de um tempo longe de você."

"O quê?" Arthur perguntou, confuso. "Você não quer mais me ver? Mas… como você pretende dar uma chance para mim se não tivermos mais encontros?" Arthur exasperou-se.

"Não é isso!" Merlin apressou-se em corrigir. "Podemos continuar nos encontrando. Podemos conversar até que eu coloque meus pensamentos em ordem. Só estou te pedindo para não termos nenhum tipo de intimidade, pois ainda não sei como lidar com isso."

Arthur desviou o olhar e Merlin teve que refrear-se para não jogar tudo pro ar e abraçá-lo. Ele endireitou os ombros de repente, parecendo subitamente frio.

"Se é isso que você deseja, vou deixá-lo em paz, Merlin." Ele deu as costas a Merlin e saiu antes que Merlin pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Merlin considerou ir atrás dele e tentar amenizar as coisas, mas desistiu. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

.oOo.

Nas semanas que se seguiram, Arthur manteve distância de Merlin, como prometido. Apesar de Merlin sentir-se angustiado e culpado por tê-lo afastado tão bruscamente, sentia-se ao mesmo tempo aliviado por poder pensar com mais clareza. Felizmente, havia tanta coisa acontecendo ao seu redor, que não era difícil manter a mente ocupada durante a maior parte do tempo.

A Família Real permaneceu no palácio por alguns dias e Merlin teve a chance de conhecê-los um pouco mais durante as refeições. Morgause não procurou-o para conversar em particular novamente, mas Merlin não surpreendeu-se com isso. Ele a viu caminhar pelos corredores do palácio acompanhada pela Duquesa Morgana e vez ou outra pelo Rei Cenred e pôde perceber que os três se davam muito bem, visto como sempre pareciam descontraídos.

Segundo informações dos criados de Merlin, Sir. Leon parecia mais e mais apático a cada dia, chegando até a isolar-se em seu quarto. Merlin não precisou de esclarecimentos para entender sobre o que se tratava e imaginava que o rumor sobre a paixão não tão secreta de Sir. Leon deveria ter algum fundamento, pois apenas Percy acompanhava Arthur de um lado para o outro nos últimos dias e, durante as refeições, Sir. Leon permanecia cabisbaixo, apenas lançando alguns olhares saudosos em direção à Duquesa.

Merlin pegou-se querendo conversar com ele em mais de uma ocasião, mas não era como se tivesse intimidade para fazê-lo, tampouco achava que o cavaleiro admitiria seus sentimentos proibidos.

O Rei Cenred permaneceu até o meio da outra semana, mas fora algumas poucas palavras trocadas durante as refeições, Merlin não tivera nenhuma oportunidade para conversar em particular com o homem. Não que Merlin tivesse vontade de fazê-lo. Apesar de Morgause e Morgana se darem bem com ele, Merlin sentia certa rivalidade entre o Rei de Essetir e o Príncipe Arthur. Merlin achava ser por conta da lealdade do Príncipe a Sir. Leon, mas não era como se pudesse ter certeza. Além disso, por algum motivo, Merlin não ia muito com a cara do Rei Cenred.

O _Jornal Oficial_ daquela semana exibiu um quadro especial sobre relações internacionais, alianças políticas e sobre a amizade e lealdade entre as duas nações. Merlin achou tudo bastante entediante, mas encontrou-se grato pelos Selecionados não estarem em foco pela primeira vez.

Assim que todos partiram, outro visitante chegou: a paz. Já fazia quase um mês que Merlin estava no palácio e começava a se sentir completamente em casa. Seu corpo tinha se adaptado ao novo clima. O frio agradável do palácio era divino, mesmo que chovesse mais do que Merlin julgasse proveitoso. Mas em Ealdor era muito mais frio e Merlin sabia que, mesmo durante o inverno, o interior do castelo estaria perpetuamente climatizado numa temperatura reconfortante.

Merlin mandara uma carta para casa, pensando sobre isso, dizendo para que Will e sua mãe consertassem a lareira, agora que tinham mais dinheiro disponível. Tudo que ele não precisava era que eles morressem de hipotermia se Merlin não retornasse até o outono.

Os cantos daquele espaço gigantesco já não eram um mistério para Merlin também. Os sons de sapatos sobre o mármore, o tinir dos copos de cristal, a marcha dos guardas… tudo isso já se tornara tão familiar para Merlin quanto o ronco do motor da geladeira em casa ou os roncos de Will.

As refeições com a Família Real e os momentos no Salão da Duquesa se tornaram algo tão trivial em sua rotina, que Merlin fazia aquilo quase que de forma mecânica, ignorando seletivamente parte dos Selecionados e os olhares frios do Rei Uther à mesa.

Os momentos entre uma atividade e outra, entretanto, pareciam sempre novos e Merlin logo encontrou um novo propósito. Certa noite, após todos terem se recolhido, Merlin desceu as passagens secretas até a caverna de Kilgharrah, declarando que agora já sabia o que tinha que fazer.

"E o que é que você tem que fazer, jovem feiticeiro?" O dragão perguntou de volta, quase entediado.

Merlin empertigou-se, determinado a não se deixar abalar. "Quero treinar minha magia. Quero aprender a ter controle sobre ela."

Merlin poderia jurar que os olhos do lagarto gigante brilharam conforme ele se voltava totalmente para Merlin.

"Já não era sem tempo," o dragão declarou, satisfeito. "Posso saber o que motivou essa decisão?"

"Quero estar preparado para defender Ar…" Merlin interrompeu-se, limpando a garganta. "Para defender meus amigos da próxima vez que algo acontecer."

Merlin submeteu-se ao escrutínio dos olhos astutos de Kilgharrah, tentando bloquear os próprios pensamentos, no caso de a besta realmente poder ler sua mente.

"E então? Você vai me ajudar, ou não?" Merlin instigou, depois de alguns longos segundos.

O dragão então exibiu os dentes no que poderia tanto ser um rosnado quanto um sorriso assustador. Ele fez uma reverência em seguida.

"Estou ao seu dispor, jovem feiticeiro."

Desde então, Merlin dedicou parte do seu tempo a treinar sua magia com mais afinco. Ele descobriu por acaso outras entradas para o conjunto de corredores secretos no palácio e, sempre que tinha um tempo livre, escapulia para um encontro com o dragão, onde aprendia mais em horas com a criatura centenária do que poderia aprender em anos sozinho.

Ele sabia que aquilo era arriscado, mas uma vez que começara, não podia nem queria parar. O conhecimento de Kilgharrah era infinitamente superior ao velho livro empoeirado que Merlin mantinha na parede de sua casa e Merlin precisava reconhecer que estava se tornando a cada dia mais natural pensar em como fazer algo e o feitiço vir à sua mente, como se não precisasse aprendê-lo.

Depois que os visitantes foram embora, Lady Morgana passou a comparecer ao Salão da Duquesa com certa frequência. Ela não conversava com ninguém. Apenas sentava-se numa cadeira confortável, acompanhada por suas criadas, e observava os Selecionados de longe.

Na primeira vez que isso aconteceu – quando a Duquesa adentrou o local anunciando que não dessem atenção a ela –, todos ficaram desconfortáveis, sem saber como deveriam agir (era óbvio que o comportamento da maioria mudava drasticamente durante as refeições). Merlin não deixou-se abalar por aquilo, agindo como sempre e aos poucos, todos se acostumaram com a presença da Duquesa e suas criadas.

No geral, a animosidade tinha diminuído. Merlin ignorava a presença de Mordred desde a última conversa que tiveram e, para felicidade de Merlin, Mordred fazia o mesmo. Gwen e Elena estranharam aquilo, mas não tocaram no assunto, provavelmente imaginando que os dois haviam se desentendido por causa de Arthur. O que não era cem por cento errado, se Merlin fosse parar para pensar. Afinal, Merlin não se importava com o fato de Mordred ser um feiticeiro, em si, mas sim com a possibilidade de ele não ter as melhores intenções para com Arthur.

Muito pelo contrário, Merlin provavelmente gostaria de poder conversar com alguém como ele. Mas com a constante ameaça sobre a cabeça do Príncipe, Merlin só podia manter-se atento a todas as ações de Mordred, esforçando-se para aperfeiçoar seus próprios poderes, caso necessitasse usá-los.

Finalmente a revista com as fotos e os comentários sobre cada Selecionado saiu, junto com uma classificação de acordo com a preferência da população. Merlin ficou chocado ao descobrir que estava em sétimo lugar na lista. Gwen ficou com o primeiro lugar – para surpresa de ninguém – seguida de perto por Mithian – para surpresa da maioria. Drea e Eira ficaram praticamente empatadas na terceira e quarta posição e Vivian deixou de falar com Eira por dias, mas ninguém deu muita importância para isso.

O que mais parecia causar tensão eram as informações lançadas no ar. Quem quer que tivesse estado mais recentemente com Arthur não podia deixar de contar, encantado sobre seu pequeno encontro. Pelo jeito como todos falavam, parecia que Arthur escolheria seis ou sete e não apenas um dos Selecionados. Mas nem tudo eram flores para todos. Gwen, por exemplo, havia disparado no número de encontros com o Príncipe, o que deixava os demais enciumados.

Merlin tentava não deixar-se levar pelas emoções, visto que tivera mais encontros com Arthur – a maioria não oficiais – antes que pedisse para que o Príncipe recuasse. Mas era inevitável, principalmente quando Arthur parecia decidido a interpretar erroneamente o pedido de Merlin e dar um gelo nele, mantendo o mínimo de encontros possíveis. Ou talvez Arthur preferisse trocar beijos e amassos com outras pessoas. Céus! Aquilo tudo era tão complicado!

Contudo, uma coisa era certa, Gwen nunca retornara tão radiante como no dia do primeiro encontro com Arthur e parecia que a cada dia se tornava mais e mais retraída.

"Merlin, se eu te contar algo, você me promete que não abrirá a boca pra ninguém?" Ela perguntou numa tarde, enquanto os dois caminhavam pelo jardim.

Merlin soube imediatamente que se tratava de algo sério, pois ela esperou até estarem longe dos ouvidos atentos do salão da Duquesa – principalmente de Mordred, que, segundo a própria Gwen comentara, parecia não precisar estar próximo para se inteirar de uma conversa – e fora do alcance dos olhos dos criados e guardas.

"Óbvio, Gwen." Merlin tranquilizou-a. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, está. É que…" Gwen fez uma pausa, parecendo insegura. "Preciso da sua opinião sobre uma coisa." Seu rosto estava carregado de preocupação e ela parecia prestes a chorar.

"O que há de errado?" Merlin perguntou, alarmado.

Gwen mordeu o lábio, parecendo se controlar um pouco e encarou Merlin com o semblante carregado.

"É o Príncipe. Não sei se nós dois daríamos certo." Ela lamentou e Merlin viu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto dela.

Se fosse Mordred ou Vivian dizendo aquilo, Merlin provavelmente daria pulos de alegria. Mas aquela era Gwen, uma Gwen que parecia muito abalada. Merlin não pôde fazer outra coisa a não ser aproximá-la com um abraço, repousando a cabeça dela em seu ombro e acariciando os cachos sedosos em sua cabeça.

"Ei, ei, ei." Ele tentou acalmá-la. "Não diga isso. Você é a preferida de todos. É a que teve mais encontros com ele…"

Isso só fez com que Gwen chorasse ainda mais e Merlin sentiu seu ombro umedecer.

"Por que você acha isso?" Ele perguntou, preocupado, depois que ela se acalmou um pouco e os dois se separaram.

"Bem, para começar eu não… eu não sinto _nada_ , sabe?" Ela pareceu murchar ao dizer aquilo. "Quero dizer, não que eu não goste dele. Ele é charmoso, educado e até engraçado, mas… Não tem química entre a gente, sabe? Parece que não temos nenhuma ligação. Nada em comum."

"Bem… Arthur pode ser um pouco tímido." Merlin começou, corando ao lembrar-se da química inegável que existia entre eles. "É só isso. Talvez você tenha que dar algum tempo a ele."

Merlin sentia-se um pouco estranho por estimular Gwen a investir no relacionamento dela com Arthur, mas não podia deixar de fazê-lo. Afinal, os dois _eram_ amigos, apesar das circunstâncias.

"Não. Você não entende." Ela meneou a cabeça, parecendo cansada. "Eu vejo o modo como você e alguns dos outros Selecionados olham para ele, com admiração e até desejo. O que quero dizer é que eu não sinto isso. _Eu_ não gosto dele desse jeito."

O queixo de Merlin caiu, seus olhos se arregalaram. Como alguém poderia não gostar de Arthur era uma ideia absurda para Merlin. Gwen pareceu magoada com sua reação, então Merlin apressou-se em corrigir suas feições.

"Ah!" Merlin disse, com pouca inteligência. Essa era uma situação bem diferente do que poderia ter imaginado. Ele acabou continuando a conversa de maneira mais idiota ainda. "Você tentou?"

"Sim, e muito!" Gwen soou aflita. "Fico esperando o momento em que ele diga ou faça algo que me mostre que temos algo em comum. Mas nunca acontece. Eu o acho bonito e fisicamente atraente, mas isso não basta para construir uma relação, basta? Quer dizer, nem sei se ele sente atração por mim."

"Como ele poderia não sentir? Você é linda!" Merlin insistiu.

"É só o que eu sinto." Gwen deu de ombros. "Eu acharia que ele é gay, se ele não parecesse genuinamente interessado nos atributos físicos de algumas das outras Selecionadas." Merlin remexeu-se desconfortável com aquele comentário, mas preferiu ignorá-lo. Não era como se ele já não tivesse notado os olhares discretos de Arthur para o decote de Eira ou para o quadril de Lamia, que eram de longe as que usavam roupas mais ousadas. "Talvez ele apenas prefira pessoas brancas."

"Ei! Arthur não é racista!" Merlin exasperou-se, ofendido em nome do Príncipe.

"Eu sei que não." Gwen pareceu amuada novamente. "Mas talvez ele tenha uma preferência. Ele já falou com você sobre isso?"

"Na verdade, não." Merlin disse, após pensar por alguns instantes. Não era como se ele fosse dar abertura para esse tipo de assunto com Arthur, se quisesse manter a própria sanidade. "Nunca falamos sobre as expectativas dele nesse… hum… _quesito_."

"Aí é que está!" Gwen exasperou-se. "Nós nunca conversamos. Ele sempre fala com você, a maioria das coisas que sei dele é por que _você_ me disse. Mas nós dois nunca temos o que conversar. Passamos muito tempo em silêncio, assistindo algum filme ou jogando cartas."

"Às vezes, nós também ficamos em silêncio." Merlin tentou apaziguar a situação, notando que a amiga parecia cada vez mais preocupada. "Só nos sentamos e não dizemos nada. Além disso, esse tipo de sentimento não nasce da noite para o dia. Talvez vocês dois devessem ter mais calma." Ele tentou com cuidado, torcendo para que suas palavras oferecessem algum conforto.

"É sério, Merlin, às vezes acho que a única razão para eu estar aqui é o povo gostar muito de mim." Gwen parecia prestes a chorar novamente. "Acho que o Príncipe leva em conta a opinião de seus súditos."

Merlin já havia pensado nisso, em mais de uma ocasião. Que parte dos Selecionados só estava ali para satisfazer o público. Mas Merlin sempre atribuíra isso à pressão por parte do Rei, nunca imaginara que Arthur pudesse tomar uma decisão tão importante quanto com quem se casar para satisfazer seu povo. Tempos atrás, Merlin descartaria aquela ideia facilmente, mas querendo ou não, Arthur era uma figura pública, uma que amava seu povo, nada mais plausível que ele considerasse a opinião deles e não quisesse decepcioná-los. Talvez a interferência deles n'A Seleção fosse maior do que Merlin dera crédito inicialmente.

"Além disso…" Gwen continuou, em voz baixa. "tudo entre nós parece tão… tão vazio."

Lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto dela novamente e Merlin respirou fundo, puxando-a para outro abraço. Queria muito que ela ficasse, que estivesse sempre ao seu lado, mas se Gwen não amava Arthur…

"Gwen, se você não quer ficar com o Príncipe, acho que deveria dizer isso a ele." Ele soou resoluto. "Você não quer se casar com alguém que não ama, eu entendo perfeitamente e tenho certeza que Arthur também vai entender."

"Eu não posso, Merlin." Ela sufocou um soluço.

"Você tem que dizer a ele." Merlin insistiu. "Arthur também não quer se casar com alguém que não o ame. Se não sente nada por ele, ele precisa saber."

"Não posso simplesmente pedir para sair!" Gwen afastou-se novamente. "Preciso ficar. Não posso ir para casa… não agora."

"Por que, Gwen? O que te prende aqui? Arthur jamais a manteria aqui sabendo que você não quer."

As lágrimas de Gwen pararam tão rapidamente, que Merlin ficou sem reação. Ela fungou algumas vezes e endireitou-se. Alisou o vestido, sacudiu um pouco os ombros e voltou-se para Merlin.

"Quer saber? Aposto que você está certo." Ela colocou um sorriso cálido no rosto, já se afastando. "Tenho certeza que só preciso ter mais paciência que as coisas avançarão. Tenho que ir. Mab está me esperando."

Merlin franziu o cenho em confusão enquanto acompanhava Gwen correr até o palácio com o olhar, perguntando-se o que diabos tinha acontecido.

.oOo.

No dia seguinte, Gwen evitou-o. E no outro também. Merlin decidiu se sentar no Salão da Duquesa a uma distância segura e deixar bem claro que ele a notara sempre que passava por ele.

Queria que Gwen soubesse que poderia confiar nele, mas que não a obrigaria a falar. Foram necessários quatro dias para que ela desse um sorriso triste, como se soubesse que alguma coisa não ia bem. Merlin apenas acenou com a cabeça, não sabendo mais o que poderia fazer naquela situação.

Outras quatro selecionadas haviam ido embora para casa nos três últimos dias. Felicity, Zoey e Camille foram embora sem muito destaque. De acordo com as palavras do próprio Arthur, elas eram incompatíveis com A Seleção, mesmo que Merlin não soubesse o que isso significava, já que também se julgava incompatível. Martha, entretanto, sentia tantas saudades de casa que se desfez em choro e soluços durante o café da manhã, ainda naquela manhã. Arthur acompanhou-a até o quarto, o tempo todo com a mão em seu ombro.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, enquanto todos os Selecionados estavam sentados no Salão da Duquesa, Merlin recebeu um cartão de Arthur, por parte de um dos criados. Merlin teve que se conter para não correr saltitando porta afora e se lançar sobre os braços de Arthur.

Assim que abriu as portas, Merlin percebeu como Arthur se endireitou, sua postura se tornando subitamente rígida. Merlin também percebeu como o Príncipe engoliu em seco ao vê-lo, seus olhos trazendo brevemente um pouco de incerteza.

Durante os dois únicos encontros que tivera com o príncipe após aquela fatídica conversa, eles não tinham feito nada além de conversar e Merlin notara como Arthur se esforçara para respeitar seu pedido, deixando sempre uma distância respeitável entre ambos. Merlin também notara o quanto a atitude parecia exigir de esforço para o loiro pelo modo como ele às vezes se interrompia a meio caminho de algum gesto mais íntimo.

Merlin também se empertigou, tentando parecer centrado, mas sua resolução durou apenas até as portas se fecharem atrás de si. Então, Merlin lançou toda compostura ao vento.

"Arthur!" Ele exclamou, lançando-se sobre o Príncipe, incapaz de conter a própria saudade.

Arthur pareceu reagir se forma automática, abraçando-o de volta, e Merlin aproveitou para aspirar o cheiro reconfortante do príncipe.

Quando se afastou, Arthur parecia um pouco atrapalhado. Não era de se admirar, depois de todas aquelas semanas sem nenhum contato físico.

No fim, Merlin não se arrependia do que fizera. Era difícil demais decifrar seus próprios sentimentos quando Arthur agia como seu namorado, quando claramente não era. Mas Merlin já não podia mais se segurar, quando tudo que queria era voltar a ter aquele tipo de intimidade fácil com Arthur. Merlin sabia que parte daquilo se devia ao fato de restarem apenas mais dezessete Selecionados na disputa.

Arthur não parecia triste pela saída das quatro Selecionadas, mas aliviado por poder se concentrar em outras possibilidades, e talvez Merlin ainda fosse uma delas. Isso, é claro, se Arthur não tivesse mudado de ideia depois que Merlin o afastara.

Merlin tinha que admitir que, por mais que ainda se sentisse muito inseguro, aprendera a não descontar suas frustrações em Arthur. Afinal, tanto ele quanto o próprio Arthur pareciam estar cientes de que seria tolice que o Príncipe entregasse seu coração a Merlin quando o próprio Merlin não tinha tanta certeza de que poderia lidar com aquilo.

"Como você está hoje?" Arthur perguntou, dando um passo atrás. Para alívio de Merlin, no entanto, ele parecia relutante em deixar Merlin se afastar.

"Ótimo." Merlin sorriu, sincero. "O que faz aqui? Achei que estaria trabalhando."

"O presidente do Comitê de Infraestrutura está doente, por isso a reunião foi adiada." Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, o que fez o estômago de Merlin revirar. "Estou livre como um pássaro a tarde inteira." Explicou com um brilho no olhar, o que fez Merlin exultar de felicidade, pois o tempo que tiveram juntos nos últimos encontros fora bastante decepcionante, menos de meia hora, cada um. "O que quer fazer?"

Arthur estendeu o braço para Merlin, mas então pareceu se dar conta do que fizera, endireitando-se.

"Qualquer coisa!" Merlin apressou-se em enlaçar o braço no de Arthur com um sorriso acanhado e os dois se puseram a andar, afastando-se, do Salão da Duquesa. Merlin sentia-se eufórico por Arthur deixar a escolha em suas mãos. "Há tantas coisas no palácio que eu ainda não vi. Os cavalos e o cinema…"

"Receio que demoraria um pouco para preparar os cavalos." Arthur soou apologético. "Mas podemos ir ao cinema. Um pouco de descanso para a cabeça me faria bem. De que tipo de filme você gosta?"

"Na verdade, não sei." Merlin deu de ombros, enquanto eles caminhavam em direção à escadaria que imaginava dar no porão. "Mas nunca assisti a um filme de terror. Você gosta?"

"Terror?" Arthur fez uma careta. "Achei que preferiria uma comédia."

"Por mim tudo bem." Merlin deu de ombros novamente. "Não me importo, realmente."

"Tudo bem." Arthur suspirou. "Vamos assistir a um filme de terror. Mas não venha reclamar comigo depois, quando tiver pesadelos."

Merlin gargalhou com gosto.

"E quem disse que vou ter pesadelos?"

"De qualquer forma, não me importo se você me abraçar, se ficar com medo." Arthur levantou uma sobrancelha como se tivesse segundas intenções e Merlin sorriu maroto.

No escuro do cinema, Merlin voltou a ficar nervoso, quando Arthur conduziu-os até um dos assentos duplos, numa das fileiras do meio. Ele tentou e falhou miseravelmente em não imaginar Arthur naquele mesmo assento com Gwen.

"Tudo bem?" Arthur franziu o cenho, quando sentou-se ao seu lado, já munido de um balde de pipocas.

"Claro." Merlin forçou um sorriso, endireitando-se na poltrona.

Arthur posicionou o balde de pipocas entre eles e selecionou um filme no monitor nas costas da poltrona à frente. Assim que o filme começou, Arthur se recostou novamente em sua poltrona e Merlin se viu desapontado pela distância entre eles. Ele encarou o balde com uma carranca de reprovação, como se ele fosse o culpado.

"Que foi?" Arthur perguntou, notando o olhar de Merlin.

Merlin suspirou.

"Olha, eu agradeço por você ter mantido sua palavra sobre manter distância, mas…" Merlin torceu os lábios, então soltou um gemido de frustração, voltando-se para Arthur. "Podemos esquecer isso?"

Arthur pareceu surpreso, então franziu o cenho.

"Posso tocar você agora?"

"Sim, por favor!" Merlin falou, aliviado. Ele trouxe o balde de pipoca para o próprio colo e alcançou o braço de Arthur, passando-o por cima do próprio ombro.

Arthur deu uma risada meio abobalhada e apertou seu ombro, trazendo-o para mais perto. Merlin apertou os lábios com força para impedir-se de sorrir como um idiota.

O filme em si foi um mero borrão na mente de Merlin. Eles pouco falaram durante a exibição. Merlin estava mais atento aos discretos movimentos de Arthur. A mão do Príncipe permaneceu um tanto rígida em seu ombro, mas talvez ele devesse dar um pouco de tempo para as coisas voltarem ao normal entre eles. Merlin queria dizer algo, mas não sabia o que poderia ser dito.

Na metade do filme, ele criou coragem o suficiente para colocar o balde de pipocas no chão. Ele alcançou a mão esquerda do Príncipe e colocou sobre seu braço direito, aproximando-se um pouco de Arthur e encostando sua cabeça no ombro do loiro.

"Estou com um pouco de frio." Merlin mentiu descaradamente, quando Arthur remexeu-se um pouco.

"Quer que eu peça para que aumentem a temperatura?" Arthur perguntou, embora abraçasse Merlin um pouco mais. "Posso pedir para que um criado pegue um agasalho no seu quarto também."

"Não. Assim está bom."

Arthur relaxou e Merlin deixou que qualquer dúvida que tivesse se esvaísse de seus pensamentos durante o restante do filme.

"Você não gostou, gostou?" Arthur perguntou, quase uma hora mais tarde, enquanto os créditos rolavam na tela.

"Hã?" Merlin endireitou-se no assento, para que pudesse encarar Arthur.

"O filme." Arthur mordeu o lábio inferior. "Parecia que nem mesmo estava aqui."

"Ah." Merlin corou. Tentou se lembrar das cenas, mas depois da terceira vítima esquartejada, tudo parecia um grande borrão de sangue jorrando e gritos apavorados. "Acho que fiquei meio distraído."

"É mesmo?" Arthur sorriu. "Posso saber com o quê?"

"Nada de mais." Merlin deu de ombros. "Só… fiquei muito confortável."

"Talvez você devesse tirar uma soneca antes do jantar." Arthur ofereceu, solícito. "Posso reclinar a poltrona para que fique mais confortável."

Merlin sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Por mais que a ideia fosse tentadora, ainda não estava preparado para algo tão íntimo assim. Ele gaguejou algumas vezes, antes de engasgar com a própria saliva. Arthur apenas sorriu novamente.

"Ou eu posso levá-lo para conhecer meus cavalos. Mas você vai precisar do seu casaco, já que está um pouco frio lá fora."

O sorriso de Merlin foi instantâneo. Ele colocou-se de pé num instante.

"Ok, você me convenceu. Mas nada de pedir para algum criado trazer meu casaco. Posso muito bem buscá-lo eu mesmo. Assim dou uma acordada."

Arthur também se levantou, alisando as próprias roupas.

"Bem, nesse caso, te acompanho até seu quarto, Merlin." Arthur inclinou-se, oferecendo seu braço novamente.

Merlin aceitou sem pensar duas vezes.

Quando viraram o segundo corredor do primeiro andar, um destacamento da guarda do palácio vinha do lado oposto, mas eles logo pararam, abrindo caminho enquanto saudavam o Príncipe e seu acompanhante. Havia mais de uma dúzia de homens, todos curvados em reverência. Merlin já estava acostumado com a presença dos soldados, no entanto, algo chamou sua atenção pelo canto do olho e Merlin virou-se para encarar um rosto conhecido em meio aos soldados. Merlin parou de supetão ao reconhecer Albin.

O queixo de Merlin caiu. Ele olhou para a identificação no peito do soldado, no intuito de verificar se estava certo, mas a identificação no uniforme continha apenas _Soldado Hitch_. Merlin não sabia o sobrenome de Albin; Daegal não havia lhe dito. Mas aquele rosto era o mesmo da foto, Merlin não poderia estar tão enganado assim.

Alguns dias antes, ele ouvira um dos administradores do palácio comentar de passagem sobre o novo recrutamento. Mas, como estava atrasado para uma das várias aulas de Alice, Merlin não tivera tempo de especular sobre o assunto com seus criados. Será que Daegal sabia que ele estava aqui?

Arthur interrompeu os pensamentos de Merlin, no entanto:

"Merlin." Ele pigarreou, obviamente contrariado. "Algum problema?"

Merlin virou-se para Arthur e pressionou os lábios um contra o outro. A carranca de Arthur era absurdamente fofa, enquanto encarava o grupo de guardas atrás de Merlin, como se os alertasse com o olhar. Céus, Arthur estava com ciúmes?

Merlin manteve a compostura o suficiente para que ninguém percebesse a tempestade que armava dentro de si mesmo.

"Hum… não é nada. Vamos?"

Arthur franziu o cenho, parecendo confuso.

"Certo." Arthur soou contrariado, mas voltou a caminhar calmamente pelo corredor.

Merlin teve que se segurar para não correr escadaria acima e só o braço de Arthur, mantendo-o firme ao seu lado impediu-o de fazê-lo. Quando enfim alcançaram a porta de seu quarto, Merlin largou o braço do Príncipe sem cerimônias.

"Espere aqui," Merlin pediu, e irrompeu porta adentro sem esperar por uma resposta, tamanha sua euforia.

"Onde está Daegal?" Merlin perguntou para Gili, que estava sentado sozinho, limpando as joias de Merlin.

"Merlin." O olhar de Gili focou em algo além de Merlin e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele colocou-se de pé imediatamente, curvando-se em reverência. "Majestade."

Merlin teria rolado os olhos, se não estivesse tão empenhado em ter respostas. Devia ter desconfiado que Arthur o seguiria sem ser convidado.

Kara saiu do banheiro ao ouvir a comoção, mas assim que vislumbrou o Príncipe à porta, tratou de esconder as luvas de borracha que cobriam suas mãos atrás das costas e curvar-se também, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

"Não tenho tempo para reverências." Merlin sacudiu uma das mãos, afoito. "Preciso falar com Daegal imediatamente."

"É o dia de folga dele, senhor." Gili piscou, confuso.

"Merda." Merlin praguejou.

"Merlin, o que significa…"

"Eu pedi pra você esperar, Arthur!" Merlin sacudiu a mão novamente, mal se importando com os olhares arregalados dos outros três.

Sua mente trabalhava a mil, enquanto ele fechava a porta do quarto. Não queria que ninguém mais ouvisse sua conversa.

"Onde é o quarto dele, Gili?" Merlin voltou-se para Gili, já que Kara parecia resoluta em passar despercebida, naquele momento.

"Senhor, não acho que seria adequado…" Gili começou a dizer.

"Merlin!" Arthur vociferou dessa vez, o que fez com que Merlin engolisse em seco. Quando voltou-se para Arthur, foi para encontrar o olhar furioso do Príncipe. "Posso saber porque estou sendo ignorado dessa vez?"

Merlin piscou múltiplas vezes, atônito. Estava pronto para repreender Arthur novamente por invadir sua privacidade, mas logo percebeu a mágoa por trás da raiva nos olhos de Arthur. Ele suspirou e aproximou-se de Arthur, colocando uma mão na bochecha esquerda dele – indiferente aos olhares de seus criados –, o que fez com que o semblante de Arthur suavizasse após um breve arfar de surpresa.

"Desculpe." Merlin pediu, sincero. "Me deixei levar pelo momento. Você não deve estar entendendo nada, não é mesmo?"

Arthur franziu o cenho, parecendo contrariado.

"Você confia em mim?" Merlin decidiu apelar, por fim.

Foi a vez de Arthur suspirar.

"Vou deixá-lo a sós com seus criados." Arthur disse, e já ia dando meia volta quando Merlin alcançou sua mão num impulso.

"Não!" Merlin disse, então mordeu o lábio inferior. Por um lado, seria muito mais fácil chegar aonde queria sem o Príncipe ali. Além disso, Merlin não se achava no direito de compartilhar fatos da vida pessoal de Daegal sem a autorização do criado. Por outro lado, Merlin temia que Arthur ficasse magoado ou que questionasse as motivações de Merlin novamente. "Pode ficar," falou por fim.

Merlin notou como o olhar do Príncipe baixou para suas mãos enlaçadas antes que ele apertasse os dedos de Merlin de volta com firmeza.

"Então… Daegal?" Merlin perguntou, voltando-se para os criados, sem soltar a mão de Arthur.

"Ele está em consulta hoje, senhor." Kara ofereceu e Merlin percebeu que ela aproveitara-se do momento de distração de Arthur e Merlin para desfazer-se das luvas. "Mas posso chamá-lo imediatamente se…"

"Não." Merlin apressou-se em negar. Ele sabia o quão bem as consultas com Gaius estavam fazendo para Daegal e não queria interrompê-los.

"Não podemos ajudá-lo, senhor?" Gili ofereceu e Merlin sentiu certa mágoa em sua voz.

"Eu só precisava falar com ele sobre…" Merlin lançou um olhar pelo canto do olho e percebeu que Arthur o encarava, entre inconformado e curioso. "algo."

"Oh!" Kara ofegou e Merlin virou-se para ela, franzindo o cenho.

Arthur remexeu-se ao seu lado, parecendo desconfortável.

"O que foi, Kara?" Merlin perguntou.

"Por acaso seria sobre o Soldado Hitch, senhor?" Ela pareceu incerta.

"Sim!" Merlin exclamou, sua euforia aumentando de novo. "Vocês já o viram? Daegal já o viu?"

Gili e Kara trocaram olhares estranhos, antes que Gili voltasse sua atenção para Merlin.

"Sim, senhor." Ele assentiu. "Todos os funcionários são apresentados aos soldados quando um novo recrutamento é feito."

"E os dois?" Merlin remexeu-se, incapaz de ficar parado. Mas foi então que percebeu como Gili e Kara pareciam tristes com aquilo. "O que foi? Aconteceu algo?"

"Senhor, com todo o respeito, mas não acho que Daegal queira falar sobre isso." Kara disse, sem conseguir olhar diretamente para Merlin.

"Oh…" Merlin amuou.

"Senhorita." A voz autoritária de Arthur soou ao seu lado quando ele deu um passo à frente. "Acredito que você deva uma resposta direta à pergunta do seu amo."

"O quê?" Merlin guinchou, revoltado, puxando Arthur de volta para trás. "Não, Kara." Ele apressou-se em voltar-se para a garota. "Não precisa me dizer nada. Se Daegal não quer falar sobre isso, não precisa dizer nada. Eu converso com ele depois. Até mais!"

Merlin virou-se e saiu, arrastando um Arthur ainda atônito para fora.

"Que diabos foi isso?" Arthur perguntou assim que fecharam a porta, forçando Merlin a parar para encará-lo.

"Psiu!" Merlin pediu, olhando ao redor para se certificar de que não havia ninguém por perto. "Podemos conversar sobre isso em outro lugar?"

Arthur largou a mão de Merlin e cruzou os braços.

"Não, não podemos. É meu direito saber qualquer coisa que se passa no _meu_ palácio. Além disso, você estava claramente incomodado com algo." Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se desafiasse Merlin a questioná-lo.

Merlin girou os olhos, lutando contra a vontade de fazer o Príncipe descer do pedestal. "Olha, não é nada disso. Se trata da vida pessoal de Daegal. Se ele não quer que as pessoas se intrometam, então ele também está no direito de manter sua privacidade."

"E por que você teve que fazer esse alvoroço todo então?" Arthur bufou. "Se não era algo tão importante assim, poderia ter esperado até depois do nosso passeio, não?"

"Mas _é_ algo importante, Arthur." Merlin exasperou-se.

"Então me explique o que é tão importante assim para que você interrompa um dos poucos momentos que temos a sós."

"Céus!" Merlin girou os olhos. "Sabia que você pode ser muito irritante às vezes?"

Arthur amarrou a cara. Por um momento, Merlin achou que o Príncipe fosse gritar com ele, mas o que Arthur fez foi bem pior que isso. Ele passou direto por Merlin, caminhando decidido em direção à escada.

"Arthur, espera." Merlin alcançou seu braço, forçando-o a se virar, como Arthur fizera instantes atrás. "Me desculpe, mas é algo particular de Daegal! Não tem nada a ver comigo, eu juro. E não é nada que possa comprometer a integridade dos seus funcionários. Só é muito pessoal."

Arthur pareceu prestes a encrencar de novo, mas acabou bufando, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Está bem," ele concedeu, ainda que relutante. "Fique com seus segredinhos. Mas só se você esquecer isso por um momento e me acompanhar até os estábulos antes do jantar."

Merlin riu, incrédulo. Era impressionante como Arthur agia como uma criança birrenta, às vezes.

"Se você faz questão." Merlin disse, com uma mesura brincalhona. Então endireitou-se, lembrando-se de algo. "Ah, esqueci meu casaco! Espere um instante," ele disse, já se virando. "E dessa vez é sério! Espere aqui! Eu volto num piscar de olhos!"

Merlin deu as costas ao príncipe novamente, lutando para não rir da expressão ultrajada de Arthur por ter sido mandado novamente.

Mais tarde, quando os dois adentraram a sala de jantar – as roupas um pouco sujas de feno e o braço de Merlin ainda enlaçando o de Arthur –, Merlin pouco se importou para os olhares invejosos dos demais Selecionados.


	17. A Seleção - Capítulo Dezessete

**Capítulo Dezessete**

Merlin optou por respeitar a privacidade de Daegal e não falou novamente sobre Albin com seus criados. Ele notou que Daegal evitava ao máximo sair do quarto, passando as tarefas que necessitavam que os criados fossem às cozinhas ou à sala de costura para Kara e Gili, porém não comentou nada a respeito.

Kara e Gili pareciam decididos a ajudar Daegal e Merlin não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que seu criado estava evitando Albin. Mesmo que não pudesse entender as motivações de Daegal, Merlin respeitava suas decisões e não se importava que o criado se refugiasse em seus aposentos.

A transmissão do _Jornal Oficial_ daquela semana fora tão tumultuada com pronunciamentos do Rei, devido a novos ataques rebeldes, que a parte destinada à Seleção restringiu-se a uma breve recapitulação dos melhores momentos das quatro Selecionadas eliminadas recentemente. Merlin limitou-se a sentar em seu lugar e observar Arthur.

Arthur estava evitando-o novamente e Merlin não sabia exatamente o porquê. Achava que o Príncipe havia superado a pequena discussão que tiveram e que entendera que Merlin não estava o afastando novamente, mas a atitude de Arthur o deixava confuso. Ele tentou não ficar ressentido com aquilo, mas sua insegurança o impulsionava a divagar sobre o assunto.

Na segunda, Merlin entrou no Salão da Duquesa para encontrar um clima tenso. Todos os Selecionados estavam reunidos, sentados numa roda, sussurrando nervosamente.

"Ele chegou." Elena levantou-se afoita, caminhando em direção a ele e levando-o até os demais.

"O que está acontecendo?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

Eira e Vivian lançaram olhares atravessados, mas os demais pareciam ansiosos.

"Quando foi seu último encontro com o Príncipe?" Forridel perguntou, em tom de acusação.

"Por quê?" Merlin estava mais confuso que nunca.

"Apenas responda logo a pergunta." Eira cuspiu.

"Na quinta." Merlin disse, após um suspiro.

Não era como se eles não soubessem, afinal. Arthur e Merlin haviam chegado juntos para o jantar, após visitarem os estábulos.

"Vocês não se viram depois daquele dia?" Mithian mordeu o lábio, parecendo nervosa.

Merlin meneou a cabeça e olhou em volta. Ele franziu o cenho numa pergunta muda para Gwen, mas a amiga ainda parecia evitá-lo.

"Você foi o último a ter um encontro com ele." Elena foi quem esclareceu suas dúvidas.

"O quê?" Merlin estranhou. "Isso não pode ser verdade, já se passaram quatro dias."

"Exato!" Mordred exclamou e Merlin teve que se segurar para não fechar a cara.

"O que aconteceu nesse encontro?" Rose sussurrou, tão baixo, que Merlin sabia que só os que estavam mais próximo ouviram.

"Fomos ao cinema e depois aos estábulos." Merlin respondeu, ainda inseguro sobre o que se tratava tudo aquilo.

"Será que ele tomou uma decisão?" Drea estremeceu e Merlin teve uma reação semelhante ante aquela hipótese.

"Isso não é possível." Cathryn pronunciou-se, como quem sabe das coisas. "Ele tem que reduzir o número de Selecionados para dez na Elite e depois reduzir até dois para anunciar sua decisão."

Muitos pareceram concordar com ela e Merlin perguntou-se porque ele nunca havia sido informado sobre isso. Ele achava que Arthur poderia fazer a escolha a qualquer momento.

"Vocês se beijaram?" Vivian, que permanecera calada até então, mais demandou do que perguntou, num tom ríspido.

Merlin achou que ela estava perguntando aquilo para Cathryn, já que fora ela quem acabara de falar, mas quando olhou para Vivian, viu que ela o encarava, assim como todos os outros Selecionados.

"Isso não é da sua conta." Merlin disse atravessado, corando.

"Acho que isso é um não." Ela zombou abertamente e Merlin teve que serrar os dentes para não responder.

"Talvez ele esteja muito ocupado com suas funções." Annis sugeriu, o que pareceu trazer um pouco de tranquilidade à maioria.

"Durante o final de semana inteiro?" Myror fez pouco-caso.

"Ele é o Príncipe, afinal." Annis refutou.

"Myror tem razão. Não há reuniões do conselho no domingo e mesmo que houvessem, o foco do Príncipe deve ser A Seleção." Eira apontou.

"Sim, mas tiveram todos aqueles ataques rebeldes que o Rei anunciou durante o último _Jornal Oficial_." Mab defendeu a hipótese de Annis.

"Não foi isso." Mordred sentenciou. "O Príncipe tem passado a maior parte do tempo no seu gabinete ou na academia com seus cavaleiros e um dos criados."

"Como você sabe disso?" Elena franziu o cenho.

Mordred deu de ombros, como geralmente fazia quando alguém perguntava como ele sabia de algo e Merlin pôde notar que não fora o único espumando de raiva com aquilo.

Quando todos começaram uma discussão acalorada sobre as motivações do Príncipe, Merlin levantou-se, sem paciência para aquilo.

"Onde você vai?" Gwen perguntou e Merlin surpreendeu-se por ela se dirigir diretamente a ele.

"Para o meu quarto." Merlin coçou uma sobrancelha, fechando os olhos com força. "Toda essa discussão está me dando enxaqueca."

Ele ignorou o bufo zombeteiro de Vivian e caminhou para fora do aposento.

Somente quando alcançou o corredor de seu quarto foi que a resolução caiu sobre ele: Arthur não estava evitando-o, ele estava evitando _todos_ os Selecionados. _Mas por quê?_

"Senhor?" Kara perguntou, confusa, quando Merlin entrou em seu quarto.

"Estou com enxaqueca." Merlin deu a mesma desculpa que utilizara no Salão da Duquesa, com um aceno de mão.

"Quer que vá até a enfermaria buscar um remédio?" Kara ofereceu-se, quando Merlin já esgueirava-se sob as cobertas.

"Não é necessário." Merlin dispensou. "Só quero descansar um pouco."

Merlin notou, pelo canto do olho, como Daegal e Gili o olhavam com preocupação.

"Quer que o deixemos a sós, senhor?" Gili perguntou.

"Não, não precisa. Podem continuar com o trabalho de vocês."

Merlin virou-se para a parede do lado oposto à janela e encarou a estante a sua frente. Ele sabia que não conseguiria dormir, devido a forma como sua mente estava acelerada, pensando nas palavras dos demais Selecionados.

Ele ficou deitado imóvel por mais de uma hora, repassando toda a conversa, múltiplas vezes, certo de que havia algo que estava deixando passar despercebido.

Quando enfim percebeu o que era, sentou-se de rompante, assustando seus criados, que estavam trabalhando o mais silenciosamente possível. Arthur passara a maior parte do tempo com seus cavaleiros e um criado! Era isso! Merlin teve que segurar-se para não dar um tapa na própria testa.

"Senhor?" Kara perguntou novamente.

"Kara, você poderia encontrar Gwaine para mim e pedi-lo para vir aqui?" Merlin pediu.

"Gwaine?" Kara franziu o cenho.

"Sim."

Os três criados trocaram olhares confusos e inseguros entre si.

"Diga a ele que eu preciso… esclarecer algumas coisas." Merlin acrescentou.

"E se ele estiver com o Príncipe, senhor?" Kara pareceu incerta de como colocar a dúvida em palavras.

"Não vejo nenhum problema nisso." Merlin disse, dando de ombros.

Merlin percebia a razão por trás do questionamento dos seus criados. Era natural que desconfiassem do súbito interesse de Merlin em Gwaine, mas queria deixar claro que não era nada daquilo que eles estavam pensando. E que maneira melhor de fazer aquilo do que anunciando que não se importava que o Príncipe soubesse?

Kara sorriu, saindo do quarto em seguida.

Merlin aproveitou o tempo para comer um dos _croissants_ de chocolate que sobrara de seu café da manhã e que havia deixado no aparador para mais tarde. Ele abriu as portas para a sacada e debruçou-se sobre o parapeito, distraindo-se com o movimento dos guardas no jardim, enquanto esperava.

Quase vinte minutos depois, Kara retornou com Gwaine a tiracolo. Gwaine parecia intrigado com o motivo de ter sido convocado ali.

"Sr. Emrys." Gwaine fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça.

Merlin girou os olhos, diante da formalidade.

"Quer que os deixemos a sós, senhor?" Gili perguntou, parecendo contrariado em fazê-lo, caso Merlin pedisse.

"Não será necessário, Gili." Merlin tranquilizou-o. "Podemos conversar aqui na sacada."

Gwaine franziu o cenho, parecendo curioso e divertido ao mesmo tempo e caminhou até a sacada. Merlin fechou as portas em seguida. Os criados poderiam vê-los e Merlin tinha certeza de que não tirariam os olhos deles nos próximos minutos, mas a grossura do vidro certamente permitiria uma conversa em particular.

"Do que se trata isso, Merlin?" Gwaine apoiou-se de lado no parapeito, encarando Merlin com um sorriso.

Merlin debruçou-se sobre o parapeito novamente, de costas para o quarto.

"Se eu te perguntar algo, promete não contar ao Príncipe?"

Gwaine franziu o cenho, parecendo procurar por uma armadilha.

"Você sabe que não posso prometer isso." Gwaine soou contrariado.

"Não estou pedindo para você mentir para ele." Merlin esclareceu. "Só que ele não precisa saber dessa nossa conversa." Ele deu de ombros. "Além do mais, vou entender perfeitamente se você não puder me responder."

"Parece justo." Gwaine sorriu enviesado fazendo um movimento com a cabeça, como se concordasse. "Então…?"

"Certo." Merlin pigarreou. "A questão é que… não sei se você sabe… mas parece que Arthur não teve nenhum encontro desde quinta." Ele sentiu as bochechas esquentarem enquanto gaguejava. "Por acaso você sabe o porquê?"

Gwaine riu, coçando o canto da boca e desviando os olhos para o jardim.

"Qual é a graça?" Merlin disse, emburrado, sentindo o rosto esquentar mais ainda.

"Vocês dois." Gwaine voltou-se para ele. "Parecem duas crianças."

"Eu não pareço uma criança." Merlin cruzou os braços, certo de que estava fazendo bico como uma criança petulante.

"Certo." Gwaine coçou as costas da mão e olhou para as portas de vidro.

Merlin acompanhou seu olhar e notou que os três criados estavam encarando-os, como Merlin já suspeitara que fariam. Quando Merlin surpreendeu-os, no entanto, os três desviaram os olhares fingindo tirar poeira de partes diferentes do quarto – com exceção de Daegal, que pareceu não saber o que fazer com os próprios pés e acabou tropeçando no meio do quarto. Merlin não conseguiu segurar o riso.

"Por que você não pergunta a ele?" A voz de Gwaine chamou sua atenção de volta para a conversa.

"Como?" Merlin franziu o cenho, sem entender a que Gwaine se referia.

"Por que você não pergunta ao Príncipe por que ele não se encontra com ninguém desde quinta?" Gwaine sorriu enviesado.

"Você sabe ou não o motivo?" Merlin impacientou-se.

"É claro que sei." Gwaine continuou sorrindo, parecendo muito cheio de si.

"E vai me dizer ou não?" Merlin cruzou os braços.

"Sabe… vocês deveriam aprender a se comunicar melhor. A princesa quase distendeu um músculo no sábado por causa dessa falta de comunicação entre vocês."

"O quê?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

Gwaine suspirou e esfregou uma mão sobre o rosto, parecendo frustrado.

"Não posso te dizer sobre o paradeiro do Príncipe." Ele soou apologético, porém logo sorriu enviesado. "Mas, se você me perguntasse onde eu estive nos últimos dias, então eu te diria que passei muito tempo na academia e investigando algumas coisas, cuidando de alguns… interesses reais." Ele terminou com um arquear de sobrancelhas.

Merlin mordeu o lábio, lutando para não rir. Bem, dois poderiam jogar aquele jogo.

"E posso saber o motivo dessa sua mudança súbita de comportamento?"

Gwaine pensou por uns instantes.

"Digamos que aconteceu algo inusitado."

Merlin engoliu em seco.

"E por acaso essa situação tem algo a ver comigo?"

"Isso eu não posso dizer." Gwaine disse, solene, e os ombros de Merlin caíram. "Mas talvez tenha algo a ver com um encontro de um cabeçudo pomposo com alguém com um nome que rima com Zérlin."

"Certo." Merlin franziu o cenho e repassou o encontro de quinta, tentando encontrar algum motivo para arrancar aquele tipo de reação de Arthur. Mas a única coisa que lhe vinha à mente era o episódio com Arthur e seus criados e não saberia porquê Arthur ficaria tão incomodado com aquilo. "Ele ainda está chateado pelo que aconteceu com meus criados?"

"O que aconteceu com seus criados?" Gwaine franziu o cenho, parecendo tão perdido quanto Merlin. Merlin explicou o ocorrido, da melhor maneira que pôde sem violar a privacidade de Daegal. "Agora as coisas fazem mais sentido."

"O que faz mais sentido?"

"Nada importante, realmente. Mas respondendo sua pergunta, não tem nada a ver com isso." Gwaine dispensou com um aceno de mão. "Quer dizer…" Ele acrescentou, após uma breve consideração.

"Tem ou não tem, Gwaine?" Merlin bufou.

"O que aconteceu antes disso?"

"Fomos ao cinema." Merlin respondeu prontamente, mas logo ficou alarmado. "Ele não gostou do nosso encontro?" Será que Arthur teria achado Merlin muito atirado?

"Não diga bobagens." Gwaine apressou-se em corrigir as suposições de Merlin. "Talvez algo entre esses dois eventos?"

"Mas não aconteceu nada entre os dois eventos." Merlin franziu o cenho.

Gwaine girou os olhos enquanto suspirava, parecendo muito cansado.

"Por que vocês demoraram tanto no seu quarto?" Gwaine apontou, como quem fala com uma criança. "Pelo que você disse, estavam apenas indo buscar um casaco, não?"

"Gwaine, você acabou de dizer que não foi por causa dos meus criados." Merlin protestou.

"Eu não disse nada!" Gwaine examinou as próprias unhas. "Você é quem está fazendo suposições. Mas, se você realmente estivesse prestando atenção, teria percebido que eu sequer sabia desse episódio envolvendo seus criados, então não faz muito sentido ser por causa disso, faz?"

"Então o que foi?" Merlin choramingou. Ele era péssimo nesse jogo, pelo visto.

"Cristo, por que eu tenho que lidar com esse tipo de coisas?" Gwaine agarrou os cabelos, soltando um pequeno grunhido. "Ok, então… preste atenção, porque não vou me repetir." Ele voltou-se para Merlin, parecendo decidido. "O Cabeçudo-Mor ficou inseguro sobre os possíveis atributos preferidos por seu querido Zérlin."

"Meus atributos preferidos?" Merlin fez uma careta, mais confuso do que nunca.

"Do Zérlin, como eu disse." Gwaine dispensou o comentário com um aceno de mão novamente. "Então, por isso, fui designado para uma missão supersecreta, o que significa que não posso entrar em detalhes." Ele continuou e Merlin percebeu como o homem estava achando graça de toda situação. "A questão é que o Cabeçudo-Mor tirou algumas conclusões com seu elevado poder de dedução – na opinião dele, obviamente –" Ele girou os olhos. "que o levaram a focar a maior parte do seu tempo no preparo físico, para parecer mais atraente aos olhos do seu preferido."

Gwaine piscou maroto, mas Merlin não fazia ideia do que o homem estava dizendo.

"Céus! Não é só ele que é um cabeçudo, pelo visto."

Gwaine já ia dizer algo quando houve um barulho estranho. Merlin olhou ao redor, procurando a fonte do barulho, mas não havia nada nem ninguém além dos dois na sacada.

"Mas que diabos…" Merlin começou, mas Gwaine estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Falando no diabo…" Gwaine disse, retirando um objeto prateado do bolso. O som ficou mais alto de repente e Merlin percebeu que aquela era a fonte de todo aquele barulho.

"O que é isso?" Merlin perguntou, curioso.

"Chama-se celular. Serve para se comunicar a distância e mandar mensagens para outras pessoas. Eles eram bem comuns antigamente. Praticamente todo mundo tinha um, mas… você sabe." Gwaine deu de ombros e Merlin assentiu. Não era necessário muito esclarecimento para entender os motivos do Rei não querer que as pessoas tivessem acesso aquele tipo de objeto. "O Príncipe me deu um para poder me comunicar com ele durante a minha 'missão'." Ele explicou, fazendo aspas no ar na última palavra.

Merlin aproximou-se para espiar a tela do aparelho e seu queixo caiu quando o nome 'Princesa' e uma foto de Arthur – que parecia ter sido tirada no meio de um espirro – apareceram na tela conforme a música continuava, insistentemente. Logo depois, Gwaine levou o aparelho até o ouvido.

"Ei, Princesa. O que manda?" Gwaine perguntou, colocando um dedo sobre o lábio em seguida, indicando que Merlin ficasse em silêncio. "Sim, sim. O chefe da guarda disse que qualquer decisão que o Príncipe tomar será acatada." Ele continuou, deixando Merlin cada vez mais confuso. "Mas esse assunto pode esperar. Você não vai acreditar onde estou!"

Merlin se aproximou um pouco e pôde ouvir a voz de Arthur soar impaciente do aparelho, embora não conseguisse distinguir o que ele dizia.

"Ora, quanta gratidão!" Gwaine bufou. "Saiba que é do seu interesse, sim. Afinal, estou no quarto do meu Selecionado favorito."

Merlin se aproximou um pouco, pois não conseguiu mais ouvir a voz de Arthur. Um instante depois, no entanto, Arthur estava gritando com Gwaine, que teve que afastar o aparelho do ouvido.

" _Gwaine, seu filho da puta, não me diga que ele está aí com você!"_ Merlin arregalou os olhos diante do xingamento. Jamais imaginara que Arthur poderia xingar alguém.

"É claro que ele está aqui comigo." Gwaine deu uma piscadela para Merlin novamente, que não conseguia entender nada do que estava acontecendo. "Sim, estamos sozinhos." Ele disse, após mais alguns segundos de silêncio.

Outro grito veio do aparelho, que Merlin não conseguiu decifrar e logo depois Gwaine estava afastando o objeto do ouvido e guardando-o no bolso.

"Você pode me agradecer mais tarde." Gwaine voltou-se para Merlin.

"Agradecer o quê?" Merlin perguntou, mais confuso que nunca.

"Por proporcionar que você pergunte diretamente ao Príncipe sobre as motivações dele." Gwaine deu de ombros com um sorriso conhecedor. "Quem sabe assim vocês não se entendem de uma vez por todas?"

Dizendo isso, Gwaine voltou-se para as portas de vidro e para dentro do quarto de Merlin. Sem saber o que fazer, Merlin seguiu-o.

Seus criados pareciam ter providenciado chá e biscoitos e apressaram-se em oferecer para Merlin e seu "convidado". Gwaine pareceu muito à vontade quando aceitou, sentando-se à mesa e servindo duas xícaras. Merlin estava muito perdido, então apenas sentou-se e bebericou seu próprio chá, convidando os próprios criados a se sentarem com eles.

Os criados aceitaram, sem fazer alarde sobre o convite e Gwaine serviu-os também. Os cinco bebericavam de suas xícaras enquanto Gwaine contava histórias e fazia os outros três criados rirem enquanto Merlin lutava contra o zumbido em sua cabeça. Ele definitivamente estava deixando escapar algo importante.

Cinco minutos depois, no entanto, o que ele estava deixando escapar adentrou a sala num rompante. O Príncipe Arthur estava descabelado e suado, com uma camiseta de manga longa fina que emoldurava seus músculos, bermuda que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos – evidenciando as coxas grossas e as panturrilhas torneadas – e _tênis_. Merlin franziu o cenho diante da visão inusitada.

"Alteza." Os criados de Merlin apressaram-se em se levantar, curvando-se em reverência.

"Resolveu se juntar a nós, então?" Gwaine perguntou, num tom óbvio de provocação.

Merlin, entretanto, estava perdido demais com a visão do Príncipe em bermuda para fazer mais do que piscar e balbuciar.

"Vou lidar com você mais tarde, Gwaine." Arthur vociferou. "Poderiam me deixar a sós com Merlin, por favor?"

"Claro, Alteza!" Os criados de Merlin apressaram-se a sair, depois de uma nova reverência.

"Você sabe como tirar a graça das coisas." Gwaine bufou, ao se levantar. "Não façam nada que eu não faria." Ele completou, piscando para Merlin quando passou por Arthur, antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

"Visual novo?" Merlin disse, sem saber se era melhor se levantar ou ficar sentado.

Arthur olhou para as próprias roupas por alguns instantes, antes de corar e desviar o olhar, que até então estava cravado em Merlin.

"O que Gwaine estava fazendo aqui?" Era uma pergunta, mas o tom de exigência era claro na voz do Príncipe, que ainda evitava o olhar de Merlin.

"Eu o convidei." Merlin suspirou, já imaginando a reação de Arthur.

"Por quê?" Arthur tentava soar calmo, mas o aperto de sua mandíbula deixava claro que a calma era o oposto do que se passava com o Príncipe.

"Queria conversar sobre você." Merlin disse, sem rodeios. Ele já estava cansado do joguinho de adivinhação que fizera com Gwaine, definitivamente não teria paciência para fazer algo do tipo com Arthur também.

"Sobre mim?" Arthur voltou seu olhar para Merlin parecendo ao mesmo tempo surpreso e esperançoso.

"Arthur, o que está acontecendo?" Merlin decidiu, por fim, se levantar, agora que a postura do Príncipe estava menos rígida.

"O que você quer dizer?" Arthur franziu o cenho.

"Por que você veio correndo quando Gwaine disse que estava aqui?" Merlin questionou.

Arthur desviou os olhos novamente, murmurando algo tão baixo que Merlin não conseguiria decifrar mesmo que quisesse.

"Se você quer que eu escute, é melhor falar direito." Merlin impacientou-se.

"Eu disse que ele não deveria nem estar aqui." Arthur semicerrou os olhos para Merlin. "O que as pessoas diriam se soubessem que você anda convidando outros homens para o seu quarto?"

O queixo de Merlin caiu, mas ele apressou-se a fechar a boca, cruzando os braços em seguida.

"O que você está insinuando com isso?" Merlin semicerrou os olhos também. "Meus criados estavam aqui, Arthur!"

"Os criados que mais parecem ser da sua família, de tão íntimos que são? Esses criados?" O Príncipe vociferou.

"De novo isso?" Merlin girou os olhos, voltando-se para a sacada.

"Às vezes eles parecem mais fiéis a você do que a mim." Arthur acusou, seguindo-o.

"Não fale besteiras, Arthur. Eles dariam a vida por você de bom grado. Diriam qualquer coisa para você, se você perguntasse. Mas felizmente você optou por preservar a privacidade deles e a minha."

"Felizmente. Claro." Arthur bufou, sarcástico.

"Ainda não entendo porque todo esse alarde com Gwaine." Merlin resolveu mudar de assunto. "Ele é seu amigo!"

"Belo amigo." Arthur retrucou, amargo.

"Bem… pelo que entendi, esse amigo tem se preocupado o suficiente com você para ajudá-lo em algo que está te incomodando ultimamente." Merlin apontou.

"O que ele te disse?" Arthur pareceu alarmado de repente.

"Nada." Merlin suspirou. "Ele é fiel demais a você. Só ficou dando voltas e mais voltas. Sei que algo está te incomodando e tem a ver comigo e nosso último encontro. Mas ele não me disse mais que isso."

"Bom." Arthur pareceu satisfeito.

"Bom pra quem?" Merlin perguntou, irritado. "Para mim, com certeza, não é. Para os outros Selecionados, que estão em frangalhos querendo saber porque o Príncipe de repente nos abandonou também não. E com certeza isso não é bom para você, se quer mesmo se casar com algum de nós num futuro próximo."

Arthur fechou a cara, parecendo tão ou mais irritado do que Merlin. Ele cruzou os braços e debruçou-se sobre o parapeito, parecendo corroído de culpa.

"Arthur?" Merlin soou mais brando dessa vez.

"Se eu te contar, você ficará mais bravo ainda comigo." Ele olhava pelo canto dos olhos para Merlin, como que já se preparando para a decepção de Merlin.

"Você só descobrirá se me contar." Merlin tocou o ombro de Arthur levemente.

Arthur suspirou e voltou a olhar para frente.

"Eu andei investigando um dos soldados."

"O quê?" Merlin exasperou-se. "Você acha que tem um espião no palácio?"

"Não, não. Não é nada disso." Arthur soou cansado. "É só um dos soldados novos."

"Certo." Merlin franziu o cenho, incerto do que aquilo tinha a ver com a conversa deles. "E por quê?"

"Por que você acha?" Arthur voltou-se para ele com o olhar frio.

"Sinceramente, não faço a mínima ideia." Merlin espalmou as mãos para cima. "Seja mais claro, Arthur. Quem é o soldado, por que você o estava investigando e o que diabos isso tem a ver comigo?"

"Albin Hitch, Merlin." Arthur cuspiu, amargo. "O nome quer dizer algo para você?"

"Oh…" Merlin engoliu o fôlego.

"Sim. 'Oh'." Arthur zombou. "É tudo o que você tem para me dizer?"

"O que mais você quer que eu diga, Arthur?" Merlin cruzou os braços.

"Não sei!" Arthur bufou. "Talvez algo mais do que 'Oh' quando eu descubro que você está interessado em outro homem."

"O quê?" Merlin engasgou-se com a própria saliva dessa vez. "Que infernos você está dizendo?"

Merlin notou como Arthur olhou pelo canto do olho para algo e virou a cabeça quase cento e oitenta graus para acompanhar o olhar do loiro. Havia um guarda aproximando-se da janela de Merlin, enquanto fazia sua ronda nos jardins.

"Vamos para dentro." Arthur mais ordenou do que pediu. "Não quero fazer um show para os meus próprios guardas."

Do lado de dentro, Arthur não parecia muito propenso a explicar a acusação que fizera, então Merlin pegou sua mão e levou-o até o sofá de dois lugares, ao lado da cama.

"Muito bem… me explique de onde você tirou essa ideia absurda." Merlin pediu.

"Olha… não estou te julgando." Arthur suspirou, esfregando a testa. "Eu seria muito hipócrita se fizesse isso, não? E agora eu sei sobre o histórico de Albin com um dos seus criados e entendo por que você não quis me contar, mas… Só de lembrar a maneira como você olhou para ele naquele corredor eu fico louco. Não é como se eu pudesse competir com aquele cara, de qualquer forma. Parecendo um halterofilista profissional e sem toda a bagagem de ser o herdeiro do trono…"

E de repente, todas as frases incoerentes de Gwaine, começaram a fazer sentido. Arthur passara a maior parte de seu tempo na academia ultimamente. Arthur enviara Gwaine numa missão. Arthur estava investigando Albin. _Arthur estava com ciúmes de Albin!_

"Céus!" Merlin ofegou. "Você tem ideia da idiotice que está dizendo?"

Arthur abriu a boca, mas Merlin não deu tempo para que ele protestasse. Ele colocou uma mão sobre a bochecha de Arthur e aproveitou-se da surpresa do Príncipe para avançar, subindo em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado do quadril do loiro, e beijando-o avidamente.

Apesar de retribuir o beijo, Merlin podia sentir o corpo totalmente rígido de Arthur e a insegurança na forma como ele pressionava os lábios contra os de Merlin. Merlin entreabriu os olhos no meio do beijo e pôde ver como Arthur parecia incerto sobre o que fazer com as próprias mãos por alguns segundos, antes de agarrar o encosto e a almofada que estava sentado como uma âncora. Merlin, entretanto, não queria saber de nada daquilo e tratou de puxar as mãos de Arthur para própria cintura, sentindo o contorno da ereção do Príncipe abaixo de si.

O Príncipe ofegou por um instante, antes de agarrar a cintura de Merlin com mais força, aproximando os dois corpos ainda mais, seus movimentos um tanto desesperados. Merlin inclinou-se ainda mais em direção a Arthur, mas isso pareceu assustar o Príncipe, que soltou um grunhido estrangulado e congelou novamente. Merlin abriu os olhos e se afastou um pouco, incerto sobre o que estava acontecendo. Talvez ele tivesse, não propositalmente dessa vez, esmagado as joias da coroa novamente. Arthur o encarava com olhos arregalados, ele engoliu em seco antes de desvencilhar-se delicadamente de Merlin, levantando-se.

"O que foi?" Merlin estava confuso e tímido ao mesmo tempo, quando Arthur afastou-se dois passos.

"Nada." Arthur disse, puxando uma das almofadas do sofá e posicionando-a em frente a virilha.

"Arthur?" Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha. Céus! Agora mesmo que Arthur o acharia atirado!

"Podemos não falar sobre isso?" As bochechas do Príncipe estavam escarlate e enquanto ele movia a almofada para cobrir-se melhor, Merlin notou o contorno exato do pênis de Arthur e a enorme mancha escurecida que começava a se formar na bermuda de moletom do Príncipe. Arthur estava sem cueca por baixo da bermuda. Não era a toa que Merlin sentira _tudo_ ao se sentar no colo dele. De repente a ficha de Merlin caiu e ele não pôde impedir-se de corar também.

Arthur desviou os olhos para a porta, como se calculasse o tempo que gastaria para fugir do quarto e o tempo de reação de Merlin.

"Arthur, senta aqui." Merlin pediu, com um leve tapinha no assento ao seu lado.

O Príncipe encarou Merlin pelo canto do olho, sua cabeça ainda voltada em direção à porta, como se avaliasse o que Merlin queria.

"Eu não quero que você vá embora ainda." Merlin esclareceu, tomando o cuidado de não mencionar o pequeno incidente que acabara de acontecer nas calças de Arthur. "Quero conversar contigo. Senti sua falta."

Arthur voltou-se para Merlin, sua boca entreaberta, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. Os passos que ele deu em direção ao pequeno sofá pareciam não ser intencionais e Merlin escondeu um sorriso, mordendo o lábio.

"Então… não que a ideia não me agrade," Merlin começou, a fim de quebrar o gelo. "mas você sabe que não precisa malhar mais para alcançar a concorrência, não sabe? Não que haja alguma concorrência, de qualquer forma. Quer dizer… seu corpo é perfeito." Ele tentou soar brincalhão, mas considerando o balbuciar tinha certeza que a provocação perdera todo o efeito.

Para sua sorte, o Príncipe ainda parecia muito mortificado para notar isso.

"Podemos não falar sobre isso também?" Arthur esfregou os olhos, parecendo querer apagar a memória com as próprias mãos.

"O que estou tentando dizer é que você não tem com o que se preocupar." Merlin assegurou.

Arthur voltou a encará-lo, como se medisse as palavras de Merlin.

"Você nunca escondeu que estava interessado nos outros Selecionados, Arthur." Merlin começou a dizer e Arthur pareceu querer protestar, mas Merlin foi mais rápido. "Acho que a vantagem dessa competição é essa. Você não tem como esconder isso." Ele conseguiu soar mais divertido do que se sentia. "Então se eu me interessasse por outra pessoa, é óbvio que não esconderia isso de você. Não seria justo esconder isso, dada a nossa situação."

Arthur abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, como se lutasse para contradizer as palavras de Merlin, mas acabou desistindo. Ele suspirou e esfregou o rosto com força, parecendo derrotado, antes de voltar-se para Merlin.

"Promete?" Arthur levantou o punho direito, seu dedo mínimo estendido e o olhar como o de uma criança mimada que não queria emprestar seus brinquedos.

O coração de Merlin derreteu em questões de segundos e tudo que ele conseguiu fazer foi enlaçar o dedo de Arthur com o seu próprio, puxando o punho do loiro e depositando um beijo sobre o dedo de Arthur.

Arthur pareceu encabulado com a ação e Merlin decidiu mudar de assunto então.

"Considero que depois de tudo isso, você esteja me devendo um encontro!" Merlin colocou-se de pé imediatamente.

"Agora?" Arthur pareceu desconfortável, remexendo a almofada sobre o colo, antes de se levantar meio curvado.

"Vou tomar um banho, assim dá tempo para você se arrumar também." Merlin deu de ombros, já a caminho do banheiro. "Passe aqui em meia hora. Pode levar a almofada junto com você se quiser, você parece bastante apegado a ela." Ele provocou e não teve que olhar em direção ao Príncipe para saber que suas palavras tinham surtido o efeito exato que queria, antes de se trancar no banheiro.

.oOo.

"Já que você fez toda essa confusão, nada mais justo do que autorizar Gwaine a me dizer o que ele descobriu." Merlin disse, enquanto Arthur o acompanhava até seu quarto, após passarem a tarde inteira no cinema.

Merlin não queria admitir, mas estava feliz que Arthur ignorara seu comentário aparentemente inocente sobre o Príncipe ter que passar tempo com os outros Selecionados para acalmá-los. Como se o destino estivesse ajudando – ou talvez fosse a magia de Merlin, não querendo que os dois fossem interrompidos – nenhum Selecionado os havia visto indo e voltando pelos corredores até então.

"Como se ele já não tivesse dito." Arthur desdenhou.

"Não, Arthur. Ele não disse." Merlin teve que morder a língua para não parecer que falava com uma criança muito mimada. "Ele é muito fiel a você, como já disse um milhão de vezes."

"Não era você quem não queria se intrometer na vida do seu criado?" Arthur soou impaciente.

"Você já fez isso, de qualquer forma." Merlin deu de ombros. "Além do mais, eu queria falar com Daegal naquele dia, porque eu reconheci Albin e sei que Daegal ainda é apaixonado por ele. Mas não sei como abordar o assunto agora que sei que ele não quer falar sobre isso."

"Isso não faz sentido." Arthur franziu o cenho.

"O quê?" Merlin virou-se para o Príncipe no meio do corredor, já que Arthur havia parado sua caminhada.

"Se ele ainda é apaixonado pelo soldado, porque eles não estão juntos?"

"Isso eu não sei." Merlin deu de ombros. "Mas se tem alguém que saiba, esse alguém é o Gwaine, não?"

Arthur inclinou a cabeça, parecendo considerar algo por um instante.

"Por que você não fala assim sobre mim?" Ele soou irritado, mas Merlin achou ter detectado um toque de mágoa escondido.

"Assim como?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Assim… com tanta familiaridade." Arthur desviou os olhos. "É por que eu não sou um Seis? Ou é por que sou o Príncipe?"

Merlin abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem saber o que dizer. Merlin sempre achou que não tratava Arthur de forma diferente das outras pessoas, então o que Arthur queria dizer com aquilo?

"Eu não sei." Merlin deu de ombros. "Mas acho que é por que com Gwaine as coisas são diferentes. E não é por ele ser Seis ou não ser o Príncipe." Ele esclareceu, assim que Arthur abriu a boca para contrariá-lo. "Acho que as coisas são mais fáceis com ele por que eu não tenho interesses românticos nele, entende?"

Arthur abriu um sorriso abobalhado que fez Merlin girar os olhos.

"E antes que você pergunte de novo… Sim! Eu tenho esse tipo de interesse por você, já passamos dessa fase." Merlin desdenhou, como se aquilo não fosse grande coisa. "A questão é que eu fico tenso, às vezes. Acho que isso é normal quando se está interessado em alguém. Não saber o que dizer, mas, ao mesmo tempo, querer ter algo interessante para dizer, ou ficar imaginando que você vá perder o interesse em mim se eu fizer algo que você não goste…"

"Eu nunca…"

"Você não tem como saber." Merlin interrompeu-o, já imaginando o que Arthur diria. "Sei que você realmente acredita no que diz, quando fala que não vai mudar o seu modo de pensar ou não vai deixar de gost… apreciar minha companhia, mesmo que eu faça algo realmente estúpido. Mas a verdade é que não nos conhecemos há muito pouco tempo, Arthur. Você pode descobrir coisas sobre mim que talvez façam você mudar seu modo de pensar."

Arthur pareceu contrariado, mas em seu benefício, permaneceu calado. A verdade é que Merlin não queria dar voltas a respeito daquilo. Ele queria dizer toda a verdade para Arthur, mas temia as consequências. Não porque temesse por sua vida, mas porque achava que agora que conhecia Arthur de verdade, não conseguiria viver em um mundo em que Arthur o odiasse.

"Não é da mesma maneira com você e os outros Selecionados?" Merlin mudou de assunto, desviando o olhar. Não queria ouvir Arthur falando sobre os demais, mas não achava que conseguiria continuar guardando seu segredo por muito tempo se Arthur continuasse olhando para ele como um filhote de cachorro.

"Acho que as coisas são diferentes para mim." Arthur pareceu considerar a pergunta com calma, quando retomaram a caminhada. "Há um peso maior sobre minhas palavras e ações. Eu sempre meço minhas palavras, por ser o Príncipe, mas não é como se tivesse que fazê-lo, pois a maioria das pessoas não me recriminaria."

Merlin assentiu. Afinal, não era a primeira vez que Arthur demonstrava respeito pela própria posição na realeza, não apenas pelo título em si, mas pela confiança que seu povo depositava nele.

"Mas quando estou com você, é completamente diferente." Arthur riu, pegando Merlin de surpresa.

"Diferente como?" Merlin perguntou, intrigado.

Arthur meneou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho.

"Acho que é exatamente o oposto…" Ele suspirou. "Não sei explicar."

"Por que você não tenta?"

Arthur encarou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas seu olhar logo se desviou novamente. Por um momento, Merlin achou que ficaria sem resposta, conforme o silêncio se prolongava, mas então Arthur voltou a falar num tom mais sério, como se medisse cada palavra.

"Com você, eu sinto que posso falar o que quiser ou como quiser e por isso às vezes falo sem pensar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, fico esperando pelo momento em que você vai me colocar no meu lugar novamente, como já fez tantas vezes." Ele disse, com carinho mal contido.

Dessa vez, quando o silêncio se prolongou novamente, Merlin ficou em um silêncio carregado de expectativa, ciente que havia mais a ser dito, porém sem querer forçar Arthur a continuar.

"É tão confuso," Arthur confessou, ainda sem encará-lo. "É constrangedor e frustrante quando você joga na minha cara o quanto sou mimado e o quão pouco sei sobre meu próprio reino, mas ao mesmo tempo me sinto grato por você não ser condescendente comigo. Então acho que também fico tenso às vezes, mas isso geralmente vem depois que já fiz algo que você possa não gostar. Às vezes, me pergunto como pode ser tão simples e tão difícil conversar com alguém."

Arthur remexeu-se, parecendo incerto sobre o fluxo de consciência que acabara de proclamar. Ele coçou a nuca, desviando o olhar novamente, mas Merlin tratou de alcançar a mão que ainda repousava ao lado do corpo e enlaçá-la, sorrindo tranquilizador.

Arthur pareceu estarrecido por aquele simples gesto e Merlin não podia evitar sorrir toda vez que algo do tipo acontecia. Era revigorante saber que podia obter aquele tipo de reação do Príncipe com coisas tão bobas como um sorriso e um toque tranquilizador.

"Chegamos." Arthur anunciou, quando alcançaram o final do corredor e só então Merlin percebeu que haviam se desviado de seu caminho.

Havia duas grandes portas brancas do tipo _saloon_ no final do corredor e Merlin franziu o cenho, incerto de onde estavam. Ele sabia que estavam do lado oeste do palácio e que os funcionários do palácio iam e vinham daquela direção durante o decorrer do dia, mas jamais fora até ali.

Merlin colocou-se na ponta dos pés, espiando por uma das janelinhas em uma das portas e constatou que muitos dos criados estavam do lado de dentro, andando de um lado para o outro, parecendo, ao mesmo tempo, apressados e sincronizados em suas tarefas. O único que destoava do grupo era Gwaine, que estava sentado de frente para uma bancada ao canto direito comendo uma maçã distraidamente enquanto gesticulava para uma das criadas, que girava os olhos para ele.

"Você não queria falar com ele?" A voz de Arthur soou próxima do ouvido de Merlin e Merlin mordeu o lábio para conter o arrepio.

"Com ciúmes de novo?" Merlin provocou.

"De acordo com você, não tenho motivos para ter ciúmes dele." Arthur devolveu no mesmo tom, ao que Merlin teve que se segurar no batente da porta, quando seus joelhos enfraqueceram.

"Então… o que estamos esperando?" Merlin virou-se para Arthur.

Seus rostos estavam a centímetros um do outro e Merlin conseguia sentir a respiração quente do Príncipe sobre sua pele. Não seria muito difícil encurtar a distância, caso quisesse e Arthur não parecia propenso a impedi-lo.

"Alteza!" Um som estrangulado soou bem próximo ao ouvido de Merlin e quando voltou-se para a direita, Merlin notou que um dos criados estava preso entre as portas, que haviam se fechado sobre ele.

Os olhos dos criados que conseguiam enxergar por cima da cabeça do primeiro espiavam de maneira indiscreta e Merlin pôde visualizar um ou outro na ponta dos pés, tentando obter uma visão melhor.

"Alteza? O que o senhor…?" Merlin pôde ouvir a voz de Gwaine antes de avistá-lo, mas logo depois, o homem estava abrindo uma das portas e seus olhos se encontraram.

O sorriso que brotou no rosto do homem não poderia ser mais cheio de si.

"Poderia nos acompanhar, Gwaine?" Arthur disse em tom neutro. "Temos assuntos a discutir."

Gwaine limitou-se em assentir e os três se afastaram. Merlin ainda lançou um olhar por cima do ombro e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar o criado de antes ainda preso entre as portas, parecendo inseguro se deveria sair ou voltar para dentro do aposento.

O caminho até o gabinete de Arthur foi preenchido por um silêncio tenso. Arthur caminhava dois passos à frente e Gwaine lançava olhares pelo canto do olho para Merlin, com perguntas não ditas.

Quando enfim chegaram ao gabinete, Arthur fechou as portas atrás de si e caminhou até atrás de sua grande escrivaninha.

"Sente-se, Merlin." Arthur indicou um dos assentos para ele. "Você pode nos preparar um chá, Gwaine."

Merlin achou que Gwaine diria para Arthur se servir ele mesmo, visto as interações debochadas que o homem tivera para com o Príncipe até então, mas Gwaine limitou-se em assentir, sumindo atrás da pequena bancada que ficava à direita. Merlin lançou um olhar reprovador em direção a Arthur, mas preferiu abster-se de comentário.

"Gostou do filme, Merlin?" Gwaine disse em tom de provocação, ao que Merlin girou os olhos.

"Foi bom." Merlin deu de ombros.

"Certo." Gwaine soou malicioso. "E a que devo um convite tão ilustre ao seu gabinete, Alteza?" Ele continuou, voltando-se para Arthur. "Achei que houvesse me dispensado da minha missão."

"Não aja como um espertalhão, é muito irritante quando você faz isso." Arthur recriminou, mas Merlin captou a nota mal contida de diversão em sua voz. "Trouxe você aqui para esclarecer algumas dúvidas do Sr. Emrys." Ele voltou a soar todo empolado com seu ar de negócios logo em seguida.

"E quais dúvidas seriam essas?" Gwaine perguntou, voltando-se para a escrivaninha de Arthur com uma bandeja nas mãos.

Merlin esperou que o homem servisse o chá, mas quando terminou, ele postou-se ao lado de Arthur em vez de sentar-se na outra poltrona vazia como imaginava que faria.

"Você não vai se sentar?" Merlin indicou a poltrona ao seu lado, já que Arthur parecia muito confortável com a situação.

"Não acho que a Princesa aqui apreciaria que eu ficasse tão perto do seu preferido, se é que me entende." Gwaine sussurrou com falsa polidez, mas era óbvio que Arthur conseguia ouvi-lo.

"Não seja estúpido." Arthur impacientou-se, corando. "Sente-se logo."

Gwaine caminhou com o peito estufado, antes de largar-se na poltrona ao lado de Merlin, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Você notou que ele não negou, certo?" Gwaine provocou novamente e dessa vez foi Merlin quem corou.

Ele não soube dizer se Arthur não ouvira o último comentário ou estava ignorando propositalmente, visto que o Príncipe puxou alguns papéis de uma das gavetas e começou a folheá-los, fingindo estar concentrado naquilo e não na conversa de Gwaine e Merlin.

"Quero saber o que você descobriu sobre Albin e Daegal." Merlin resolveu mudar de assunto de uma vez e salvá-los de mais constrangimento desnecessário.

"Hum… acho que você já deve saber o que eu descobri, Merlin." Gwaine deu de ombros. "Você já sabe da história dos dois, não sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei." Merlin suspirou. "Mas não entendo porque Daegal esteja evitando-o. Por acaso ele fez algo de mal para Daegal depois que chegou ao Palácio?"

"Nah-não." Gwaine dispensou, com um aceno de mão. "Na verdade, os dois nem se falaram ainda."

"O quê? Mas Gili e Kara me disseram que Daegal já sabia que ele estava aqui."

"Sim." Gwaine assentiu. "Mas no dia que os novos guardas foram apresentados a nós, Daegal saiu o mais rápido que pode do salão, depois que fomos liberados. E como Albin não está designado a ala dos Selecionados, Daegal tem conseguido fugir de confrontá-lo."

"Mas isso não faz sentido." Merlin franziu o cenho. "Eu vi a forma como Daegal falou sobre Albin. Ele ainda o ama. Porque fugiria dele agora que estão no mesmo lugar novamente?"

"Se você quer minha opinião, acho que Daegal não se acha merecedor do soldado."

"O quê? Mas porque ele acharia isso? Daegal é o garoto mais doce que eu…"

"Caham." Arthur limpou a garganta, pegando Merlin de surpresa. Ele até se esquecera que o Príncipe estava ali, há poucos metros de distância, ouvindo a conversa.

Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior, incapaz de olhar para Arthur, sabendo que coraria se o fizesse. Gwaine sorria enviesado, parecendo muito satisfeito com a reação de Arthur.

"Não acho que eu seja a pessoa certa para falar sobre isso, Merlin." Gwaine disse em tom sério. "Trata-se de uma coisa pessoal sobre Daegal e eu…" Ele interrompeu-se, quando viu o queixo de Merlin cair. "Você sabe?"

Merlin assentiu, fechando a cara. Sentindo sua espinha formigar e seus dedos começarem a adormecer. Ele forçou-se em controlar sua magia, antes que fizesse algo realmente estúpido, como explodir o gabinete do Príncipe.

"Merlin." A voz de Arthur soou preocupada, mas suave ao mesmo tempo, como se não quisesse assustá-lo. "Está tudo bem?"

Merlin meneou a cabeça, encostando o queixo no peito e respirando fundo de olhos fechados, tentando conter as lágrimas. Os três ficaram em silêncios por longos segundos, antes que Merlin se sentisse seguro de que não desabaria em lágrimas e voltasse a abrir os olhos.

"Obrigado, Gwaine." Merlin disse, após um longo suspiro.

Gwaine assentiu, com um sorriso consternado, antes de se levantar.

"Você precisa de mais algo, Alteza?" Ele direcionou-se a Arthur.

"Não, Gwaine." A voz de Arthur estava neutra novamente. "Você pode voltar aos seus afazeres."

Quando ficaram sozinhos, entretanto, Merlin não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. Arthur levantou-se, parecendo agitado e alcançando a poltrona de Merlin com uma agilidade que sobressaltou o moreno.

"Merlin, porque você está chorando?" Arthur perguntou, colocando-se de joelhos à frente da poltrona de Merlin e limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pelas bochechas do moreno com um lenço que Merlin sequer fazia ideia de onde ele havia retirado. "Não chore, por favor. Eu não sei o que fazer quando as pessoas choram."

Merlin riu em meio ao choro, certo de que babara um pouco no processo.

"Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho." Merlin encontrou os olhos de Arthur, que pareciam aflitos.

"Merlin…"

"Não é nada comigo, Arthur." Merlin alcançou as mãos de Arthur, juntando-as sobre seu colo. "Só estou triste por Daegal, eu prometo."

Verdade seja dita, Merlin não estava apenas triste. Estava com raiva das circunstâncias também. Mas não era como se dizer aquilo fosse ajudar Arthur a entendê-lo.

"Mas por quê?" Arthur ainda parecia aflito.

Merlin pressionou os lábios um contra o outro.

"Merlin, se algo de ruim está acontecendo com um dos meus funcionários, algo tão ruim que faça você ficar desse jeito, eu preciso saber. Como posso corrigir algo se não sei o que é?"

Ele queria contar a Arthur. Algo dentro de Merlin dizia que Arthur saberia exatamente como corrigir tudo aquilo. Mas era idiotice pensar assim, pois Arthur não poderia curar o trauma que Daegal sofrera com um decreto Real ou algo do tipo.

"Você não pode fazer nada, Arthur." Merlin meneou a cabeça, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Não é algo que esteja ao seu alcance." Ele insistiu, quando Arthur ameaçou protestar. "Algo aconteceu com Daegal. Uma das piores coisas que pode acontecer com alguém." Ele engoliu em seco, sentindo sua garganta raspar, como se engolisse vidro em pó. "Não me peça para dizer o que foi, por favor."

"Eu não vou." Arthur assentiu e voltou a secar as lágrimas de Merlin.

Os dois ficaram ali por longos segundo, em silêncio enquanto Arthur enxugava as lágrimas de Merlin toda vez que mais uma rolava pelo seu rosto, até que Merlin parasse de chorar. Demorou mais alguns minutos para Merlin perceber a posição em que se encontravam, certo de que não era adequado deixar o Príncipe ajoelhado aos seus pés.

Merlin apressou-se em puxar os braços de Arthur, tentando fazer com que Arthur se levantasse, mas o Príncipe parecia decidido a continuar ajoelhado.

"Você está melhor?" Ele perguntou e só se levantou depois que Merlin assentiu.

Arthur voltou-se para o seu lugar atrás da escrivaninha, parecendo levar o peso do mundo sobre os ombros.

"Foi por isso que você pediu consultas com Gaius para ele?" Arthur perguntou, depois de longos segundos.

Merlin assentiu, sabendo que não faria bem nenhum em negar aquilo. Arthur teria como descobrir, se quisesse, e o fato de que ele ainda não exigira de Gaius saber do que se tratavam as consultas, depois que descobrira que era Daegal quem era o paciente, já significava o mundo para Merlin.

"E esse homem? Albin?" Arthur parecia pensativo. "Você acha que ele ainda ama Daegal?"

"Eu não sei, para ser sincero." Merlin deu de ombros. "Mas isso não muda nada."

"Talvez mude." Arthur disse com aquela esperança inquebrável dele que às vezes chegava a soar tola. "Talvez ele possa ajudar."

"Como, Arthur?" Merlin disse, em meio a um suspiro, sentindo-se exausto.

"Se ele for uma boa pessoa…"

"De acordo com Daegal ele é a oitava maravilha do mundo." Merlin brincou.

"Eu realmente duvido disso." Arthur torceu os lábios. "Mas ele não precisa ser perfeito. Desde que queira o melhor para o seu criado, certo?"

"Certo." Merlin assentiu, após considerar a pergunta por alguns instantes.

"E se tivéssemos como saber disso? Se ele ainda ama o seu criado e se ele está disposto em conquistá-lo novamente."

"E como faríamos isso?"

"Eu perguntaria, óbvio." Arthur empertigou-se.

"E como você saberia que ele não está mentindo, Arthur?" Merlin girou os olhos.

"Eu saberia." Arthur cruzou os braços frente ao peito. "Sei ler as reações de alguém quando faço as perguntas certas. Fui treinado para isso."

Merlin engoliu em seco, impactado pelo peso daquelas palavras.

"Mas se Daegal não quer ficar com Albin, não podemos forçá-lo, Arthur." Merlin soou derrotado até para si mesmo. "Não é uma decisão que cabe a nós."

"Por que não conversamos com o Soldado Hitch e decidimos o que fazer depois disso?" Arthur perguntou, colocando-se de pé e contornando a mesa.

"Tá bem, Arthur. Mas eu decidirei se faremos algo a respeito ou não. Entendido?" Merlin encarou-o, resoluto.

Arthur encarou-o, umedecendo os lábios e apertando o tampo da escrivaninha até que os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. Ele mordeu o lábio e respirou fundo, meio ofegante.

"Claro." Ele disse, após engolir em seco. "Tudo que você disser."

.oOo.

Dois toques fizeram-se ouvir na porta e Arthur soltou os lábios dos de Merlin, permitindo que o moreno recuperasse o ar após um longo beijo. Arthur pareceu irritado pela interrupção, mas Merlin teve que morder o lábio inferior para impedir-se de sorrir.

"Não pense que terminei com você." Arthur disse, roçando o nariz pela curva do pescoço de Merlin, antes de afastar-se.

Merlin pressionou os lábios um contra o outro, endireitando-se e escorregando um pouco para baixo, pois estava quase sentado em cima da mesa de Arthur.

"Entre, George." Arthur ordenou, os olhos ainda cravados em Merlin.

"Senhor, o soldado Hitch está aqui." George anunciou, ao abrir a porta e deu um passo para o lado, permitindo que o soldado entrasse no aposento.

"Alteza." O homem cumprimentou com uma reverência, enquanto George fechava a porta, deixando-os a sós. "Senhor." Ele curvou-se novamente, parecendo perceber só então que Arthur não estava sozinho.

"Sente-se, soldado." Arthur ordenou, indicando uma das poltronas e cruzando os braços de modo intimidador.

O homem hesitou por um momento antes de aceitar o convite. Merlin imaginava que não era nada comum para um soldado se sentar na presença de realeza. Apesar da estranheza inicial, no entanto, Albin não parecia intimidado.

"Você deve estar se perguntando porque te convoquei aqui." Arthur continuou com a voz mais grave, soando inabalado pela falta de reação do homem.

Mas Merlin conhecia o Príncipe bem demais para acreditar naquilo. Identificou rapidamente o tom de voz pesado de Arthur e sabia que ele estava forçando ainda mais a situação, a fim de intimidar o soldado. O ar estava tenso pela demonstração de autoridade gratuita de Arthur.

"Caham." Merlin limpou a voz, chamando a atenção dos dois para si.

Arthur olhou para ele, parecendo confuso e Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha. Afinal, eles haviam passado a última meia hora discutindo sobre isso e Arthur concordara em deixar Merlin participar do "interrogatório" de Albin.

"Certo." Arthur pareceu envergonhado de repente, antes de voltar-se para Albin. "Deixe-me apresentá-lo primeiramente a um de meus convidados, Sr. Hitch. Creio que saiba quem é o Sr. Emrys."

"Claro, Sir." Albin assentiu. "É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Emrys."

"Igualmente." Merlin cumprimentou e teve que segurar-se para não puxar Arthur para si e corrigir a ruga que se formou de repente entre as sobrancelhas do Príncipe. Céus! Ele não imaginava que Arthur pudesse ser tão inseguro.

"Enfim, Sr. Hitch." Arthur continuou, soando irritado. "Uma informação chegou a mim recentemente e confesso que me deixou curioso sobre suas motivações para estar aqui."

"Me desculpe, senhor, mas não sei do que Vossa Alteza está falando." Albin franziu o cenho, parecendo ao mesmo tempo confuso e ofendido.

"Deixe-me esclarecer, Soldado." Arthur estreitou os olhos para ele. "Você teve ou não teve um caso com um dos meus funcionários no passado?"

Albin arregalou os olhos, o primeiro indício de que estava abalado, desde que entrara no gabinete. Arthur empertigou-se e Merlin teve que se segurar para não girar os olhos.

"Não foi um caso." Albin disse, entredentes, quando pareceu se recuperar do choque.

Merlin deu um passo à frente e enlaçou o braço de Arthur, puxando-o o mais discretamente que pôde para a escrivaninha, até que Arthur estivesse apoiado no tampo ao lado de Merlin.

"O que o Príncipe quer saber, Sr. Hitch." disse Merlin. "É se o senhor teve um relacionamento no passado com um dos meus criados. Daegal?"

Albin suspirou, parecendo se perder por um momento ao olhar para Merlin. Mas tão rápido quanto o olhar veio, o homem voltou a fechar a cara.

"Com todo respeito, Sr. Emrys." Albin disse entredentes novamente, parecendo usar toda sua força de vontade para manter a conduta diante de Arthur. "Não vejo como um assunto pessoal como esse possa ser do interesse do Príncipe."

"É do meu interesse, se interfere nas suas motivações para estar aqui, Sr. Hitch." Arthur disse, em tom neutro e Merlin se perguntou porque ele estaria tão mais calmo de repente.

"Minhas motivações?" Albin piscou, parecendo confuso, mas a reação pareceu não convencer Arthur.

"Você sabe exatamente a que me refiro, Soldado." Arthur estreitou os olhos. "Você veio aqui atrás dele? Está assediando um dos funcionários do Palácio?"

Albin levantou-se de rompante, parecendo furioso e Arthur avançou um passo à frente, erguendo o queixo e semicerrando os olhos. Merlin engoliu em seco, certo de que as coisas haviam ido por água abaixo. Arthur com certeza expulsaria o homem do Palácio, talvez até o destituísse de seu cargo. Merlin não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Daegal ficaria arrasado.

"Sugiro que pense bem antes de fazer qualquer coisa que possa se arrepender, Soldado." Arthur alertou, mas Merlin surpreendeu-se com quão suave Arthur soou ao dizer isso. "Devo lembrar que você jurou lealdade a minha família."

Albin respirou fundo e deu um passo atrás, desculpando-se pela sua atitude desrespeitosa. Arthur, por sua vez, indicou que ele se sentasse novamente e voltou-se para o lado de Merlin, arrastando a mão de Merlin para o seu braço. O gesto não passou despercebido aos olhos de Albin, que piscou momentaneamente, encarando o local onde a mão de Merlin repousava no braço de Arthur.

"Peço desculpas pela forma como disse isso, Soldado." Arthur soou consternado. "Confesso que não gostaria de ser acusado de assediar alguém pelo qual ainda tenho sentimentos. Mas eu precisava instigá-lo a reagir à minha acusação. Você deve entender que minhas preocupações não são apenas com minha família, mas com todos que dependem da sua proteção nesse palácio. Incluindo os próprios criados."

Merlin engoliu em seco diante do olhar de Albin. Era como se alguém tivesse arrancado o coração do homem do peito.

"Mas preciso que você seja sincero comigo em suas próximas palavras." Arthur sentenciou. "Ou serei obrigado a realocá-lo para outro regimento."

Albin abaixou os olhos e suspirou, antes de voltar a encarar Arthur, como se fosse um homem preparado para implorar por sua vida.

"Eu o amo." Albin disse com tanta profundidade, que o coração de Merlin pulou uma batida. "Quando descobri que ele estava trabalhando aqui, tive que vir atrás dele. Foi por isso que me alistei no exército. Eu me esforcei ao máximo para estar entre os melhores. E posso garantir que sou um dos melhores soldados que poderia ter sob as suas ordens, Sir. Sem querer parecer arrogante, dizendo o que um Príncipe deveria fazer, mas Vossa Alteza estaria cometendo um erro me mandando embora."

"Talvez." Arthur pareceu considerar aquilo. "Mas me diga, Soldado. Se fosse a minha vida ou a do seu amado. Se você tivesse que escolher qual de nós dois salvar, quem salvaria?"

Albin engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos para o chão, parecendo derrotado. Ele não precisava dizer nada, a resposta estava estampada por todo seu rosto.

Merlin engoliu em seco. Incerto de qual seria a decisão de Arthur. Afinal, aquilo tinha fugido totalmente do controle.

"Perfeito, então." Arthur sorriu. "Já que você se importa tanto com o criado de Merlin, não poderia pensar em alguém melhor no palácio para tomar conta do quarto do Sr. Emrys."

"Alteza?" Albin pareceu tão atônito quanto o próprio Merlin. Ele tinha certeza que Arthur mandaria o homem embora do palácio.

"Mas não se engane, Merlin é muito importante para Daegal, então você não gostaria de falhar na proteção dele diante do seu amado." Arthur alertou. "E se você falhar nas suas funções, não serei benevolente contigo."

"Claro, senhor." Albin engoliu em seco.

"Isso se Merlin concordar com minha decisão." Arthur virou-se em direção a Merlin e Merlin limitou-se em assentir, concordando.

"Ótimo." Arthur estendeu a mão para Albin, que sacudiu-a, ainda meio atônito, enquanto se colocava de pé. "Cuidarei para que faça parte do rodízio de guardas do Sr. Emrys. Esse garoto me dá muita dor de cabeça, pois se nega a ser acompanhado por um dos criados durante a noite. Tentei convencê-lo, mas…"

Arthur meneou a cabeça para Merlin, soando divertido e Albin pareceu enfim relaxar.

"Bem, estou certo que você tem um longo dia de trabalho pela frente." Arthur disse, levando Albin até as portas do gabinete. "Espere por uma ordem do seu superior até amanhã, indicando a sua mudança de posição aqui no palácio."

Merlin ainda estava atônito, quando Arthur fechou as portas, voltando-se para ele, um sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

"Então você se aproveitou da situação para me obrigar a aceitar seus guardas fazendo ronda na minha porta?" Merlin meio acusou, meio brincou, semicerrando os olhos.

"Talvez?" Arthur enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, tentando esconder um sorriso.

Merlin meneou a cabeça, meio inconformado e meio divertido.

"Por um momento achei que você fosse mandá-lo embora do palácio." Merlin admitiu.

"Eu prometi que não faria nada sem pedir sua opinião antes, Merlin." Arthur pareceu querer argumentar.

"Eu sei." Merlin meneou a cabeça novamente, aproximando-se um passo de Arthur. "É só que… eu fiquei meio impressionado, admito."

"Impressionado?" Arthur soou curioso.

"Sim." Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior, aproximando-se mais um passo. "Mas quando você disse que sabia como descobrir quando estão mentindo para você, jamais imaginei que você pudesse conseguir arrancar a verdade de alguém dessa maneira."

Merlin tinha que confessar que estava excitado com aquela postura de Arthur.

"E isso é bom?" Arthur ainda permanecia parado no mesmo lugar, as mãos no bolso e voltara a soar inseguro.

"Ah… cala a boca!" Merlin encurtou a distância, agarrando a nuca de Arthur e colando seus lábios.


	18. A Seleção - Capítulo Dezoito

**Capítulo dezoito**

Na terça-feira, Merlin teve que enfrentar a realidade de como sua relação com Arthur ainda era frágil, ao vê-lo passear pelos jardins com Eira. Não era como se Merlin estivesse em negação ou algo do tipo, mas ter a realidade esfregada na sua cara não fazia com que aquilo fosse mais fácil.

Seus criados estavam com Merlin no quarto naquele momento e obviamente também viram que Arthur estava num encontro com outra Selecionada. Para sorte de Merlin, eles evitaram tocar no assunto. O que não tornava a situação menos humilhante.

Merlin permaneceu em seu quarto naquele dia, assim como no seguinte. Teria optado por ficar enclausurado até sexta-feira, quando seria obrigado a comparecer ao _Jornal Oficial_ , não fosse a festa de aniversário de Mithian.

Com tantos convidados no palácio, era questão de tempo até um deles fazer aniversário, Merlin supunha. Ela devia ter comentado algo com Arthur, que nunca deixava escapar a chance de presentear alguém, e o resultado foi uma festa obrigatória para todos os Selecionados.

Mal amanhecera e Merlin já podia ouvir o corre-corre pelo corredor. Os Selecionados saíam e entravam uns nos quartos dos outros, questionando-se o que vestir ou imaginando o tamanho da festa.

De acordo com Alice, que passara no quarto de Merlin na tarde anterior para avisá-lo do evento, não era necessário levar presentes. Mesmo assim, Merlin preparou algo simples com a ajuda dos seus criados para a aniversariante.

Ele caminhou na ponta dos pés até o Salão de Baile, olhando para os lados em cada corredor. Sabia que Arthur estaria na festa – ele não perderia a oportunidade de parabenizar a aniversariante –, mas Merlin tinha esperanças que os outros Selecionados o mantivessem entretido o suficiente para que sua presença passasse despercebida.

Assim que chegou ao salão, Merlin surpreendeu-se com a quantidade de guardas em sentinela. O que eles esperavam? Uma rebelião?

Albin não estava entre os guardas e Merlin não estava surpreso com isso. A verdade era que Arthur havia designado alguns soldados para fazer a guarda do quarto de Merlin durante a noite, mas o soldado Hitch ainda não havia aparecido. Internamente, Merlin se perguntava se Arthur tinha mudado de ideia e transferido Albin para um posto fora do palácio, mas como estava tentando evitar o Príncipe, Merlin não tivera a chance de questioná-lo.

O salão estava meticulosamente decorado. Vasos portando grandes arranjos de flores amarelas e brancas decoravam as paredes e espalhavam-se pelo chão. As janelas e paredes estavam enfeitadas com guirlandas e havia um punhado de mesas distribuídas de forma simétrica, cobertas com toalhas brancas que pareciam grossas mas eram macias ao toque, como Merlin constatou ao se dirigir a mais próxima. Elas cintilavam à luz, como se alguém tivesse borrifado ouro em pó sobre elas. Arcos decorativos ornavam as costas das cadeiras.

Ao virar-se para a direita, Merlin arregalou os olhos. No canto, em cima de uma mesa enorme de doces estava o maior bolo que já vira na vida.

Merlin aproximou-se da mesa de presentes, felicitando-se mentalmente por ter trazido algo, pois pelo que parecia, todos os Selecionados já haviam depositado seu próprio presente ali.

A música era leve, comandada por um quarteto de cordas e um único fotógrafo circulava pelo salão, captando momentos para o público.

O clima geral era de descontração. Drea, que sempre se portava de maneira bastante tímida, conversava com Annis e Enmyria de maneira animada. Myror ria de algo que Forridel dizia. Elena e Rose balançavam-se descoordenadamente no meio do salão e Merlin perguntava-se se elas não sabiam que aquele tipo de música não era para dançar ou apenas não se importavam.

Todos pareciam felizes e amigáveis, com exceção de Eira e Vivian. Elas geralmente sempre estavam grudadas pelo quadril, cochichando e apontando de modo zombeteiro para os outros Selecionados, mas hoje ocupavam extremidades opostas do salão. Eira conversava com Cathryn e Vivian estava sentada sozinha, agarrada a uma taça de líquido vermelho. Merlin certamente havia perdido algo nos últimos dias de reclusão.

Gwen estava parada em frente a uma das janelas, como se fosse um dos muitos guardas que pontilhavam as paredes. Não parecia fazer a menor questão de sair de lá, mas parava qualquer um que se aproximasse para conversar.

Merlin aproveitou-se que ela parecia de bom humor e aproximou-se de forma despretensiosa.

"Oi. Que festa, não?" Comentou, aceitando uma taça de champanhe de um dos criados que passava.

"Pois é." Gwen exclamou e abraçou-o em seguida. Merlin congelou por um segundo, mas respirou aliviado, devolvendo o abraço. "Ouvi dizer que Arthur passará aqui mais tarde para desejar feliz aniversário para Mithian pessoalmente. Aposto que trará um presente também."

Ela agia com o entusiasmo de sempre. Merlin ansiava por saber o que ela estava escondendo dele, mas temia que a amiga se fechasse de novo, caso perguntasse. Preferiu confiar que ela tocaria no assunto quando precisasse desabafar novamente.

Ficaram de conversa fiada por alguns minutos até ouvir um clamor coletivo na porta de entrada do salão. Os dois se viraram e, ao passo que Gwen parecia muito calma, Merlin perdeu totalmente o fôlego.

Mithian tinha escolhido seu vestido de uma maneira incrivelmente estratégica. Enquanto os demais Selecionados usavam roupas para o dia, ela ostentava um vestido longo de gala. Mas o comprimento era o de menos. O que chamava atenção era a cor, um creme muito próximo do branco. Seu cabelo estava arrumado com uma fileira de joias amarelas que ia de um lado ao outro de sua testa, como se fosse uma tiara. Ela parecia madura, nobre e responsável. A perfeita imagem do que deveria ser a esposa de um Príncipe.

Apesar de não saber ao certo o que sentia por Arthur e se realmente estava disposto a arriscar tudo por esse sentimento, Merlin sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Nenhum dos demais teria um momento como esse. Não importava quantas festas ou recepções surgissem dali em diante, ninguém seria o centro das atenções como Mithian estava sendo hoje. Além disso, tentar imitá-la no futuro seria ridículo.

Merlin reparou que a mão de Vivian, a que não estava agarrada à taça, fechou-se parecendo pronta para socar alguém.

"Ela está linda." Gwen soou animada.

"Mais do que linda." Merlin engoliu em seco, tentando não soar tão amargo quanto se sentia.

A festa continuou e Merlin e Gwen passaram a maior parte do tempo observando o movimento. Para surpresa – e desconfiança – deles, Vivian grudou em Mithian e não parou de falar enquanto a aniversariante circulava pelo salão para agradecer a presença de todos, o que era engraçado, já que eles não tinham escolha, realmente.

Quando chegou ao fundo do salão, onde Merlin e Gwen estavam, Gwen, com seu jeito de sempre, deu um abraço entusiasmado em Mithian.

"Feliz aniversário!" Ela exultou.

"Obrigada!" Mithian respondeu, com o mesmo entusiasmo e afeto que tinha recebido.

"Então, vinte e um hoje, certo?" Gwen continuou.

"Sim." Mithian suspirou. Ela parecia encantada e Merlin não sabia se era pelo aniversário em si ou pela festa. Mas as palavras seguintes tiraram a dúvida. "Eu sempre sonhei com minha festa de vinte e um."

"E por quê?" Merlin franziu o cenho, curioso.

"É besteira." Ela pareceu envergonhada ao dizer isso.

"Bobagem." Vivian disse de modo tão meloso que não enganava ninguém de verdade. "Estamos entre amigos, afinal."

Merlin teve que disfarçar sua risada como se quisesse conter uma tosse. Uma coisa ele tinha que admitir, Vivian era a mais audaciosa do grupo.

"Eu li um livro quando era criança." Mithian começou, parecendo um pouco constrangida. "Era uma lenda sobre como nossos espíritos começam a se consolidar aos vinte e um."

"Certo." Vivian girou os olhos para Merlin e Gwen, pelas costas de Mithian, balançando a taça em suas mãos, fazendo o líquido rodopiar.

Merlin fez uma careta para ela, antes de se voltar para Mithian.

"Isso tem a ver com signos." Merlin ofereceu. "Como na metade da nossa terceira década de vida começamos a nos aproximar mais do nosso ascendente do que com o nosso sol."

"O que são signos?" Gwen soou curiosa.

Só então Merlin percebeu que quem havia dito aquilo para ele fora Kilgharrah e que provavelmente astrologia não seria encarado de forma tão inocente pelos demais.

"Er…"

"É o estudo dos movimentos dos astros e como eles influenciam a vida das pessoas. Da mesma forma como a lua influencia as marés." Merlin fechou os olhos, reconhecendo a voz às suas costas.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, Mordred já havia se juntado a pequena roda que formavam. Ninguém pareceu achar suspeito, já que Mordred usara a palavra estudo e a maioria das pessoas não relacionava magia com algo acadêmico.

" _Eu_ que não gostaria de estar fazendo vinte e um." Vivian soou debochada. "Aposto que o Príncipe gostaria de se casar com uma moça mais jovem."

"Já eu acho que o Príncipe pode preferir alguém mais maduro." Mithian devolveu no mesmo tom.

Merlin engoliu em seco, imaginando se Arthur não o achava muito novo e imaturo.

"Que tal não pressupormos nada sobre o Príncipe hoje?" Gwen tentou apaziguar a situação.

"De qualquer forma, não consigo imaginar uma maneira melhor de comemorar." Mithian voltou a soar excitada. "Estou tão feliz por estarem fotografando. Minha mãe vai adorar! Ainda que nossas condições financeiras não sejam ruins, jamais poderíamos fazer algo assim. É tudo tão lindo!"

Mithian era uma Três e, apesar de sua vida não ser apertada como a de um Seis, Merlin imaginava que qualquer coisa da proporção daquela festa só era possível para a realeza.

"É impressionante mesmo." Vivian comentou. "No meu aniversário do ano passado fiz uma festa do preto e branco. Um pouquinho só de cor e você seria barrado na porta."

"E como você conseguiu entrar?" Mordred perguntou, falsamente curioso. "Você sabe… com tanta maquiagem."

O queixo de Vivian caiu e Mithian pressionou os lábios um contra o outro, contendo um sorriso. Merlin e Gwen encararam-se por dois segundos, antes de desviar os olhos, para que não caíssem na gargalhada.

"Desculpe, Mordred, mas se tem alguém que não pode falar de maquiagem, esse alguém é você." Vivian devolveu em tom mordaz, ao se recuperar da surpresa.

"Justo." Mordred deu de ombros.

"Enfim… foi fantástico." Vivian continuou, inabalada. " _Chefs_ de cozinha, iluminação teatral e música de qualidade. Lady Helen pegou um avião só para ir à festa. Vocês já devem ter ouvido falar dela."

Era impossível não saber quem era Lady Helen. Ela tinha ao menos umas vinte músicas de sucesso e, apesar de não ser Um, o próprio Rei havia condecorado-a com algum título importante, há dois anos.

Às vezes, Merlin e Will assistiam clipes musicais dela na TV comunitária, na praça. Apesar de Will sempre reclamar, dizendo que Mary, uma garota da Cinco que morava na vizinhança deles, tinha uma voz muito mais bonita. O fato de essa cantora famosa ter dinheiro só porque era uma Dois, quando ela fazia basicamente o mesmo que qualquer cantor da Cinco, irritava Will profundamente.

"Uau." Gwen disse em voz baixa.

Era óbvio que todos ficaram realmente impressionados. Merlin teve que repensar sua hipótese de festas como aquela serem possíveis só entre membros da realeza.

"Ela é minha cantora preferida." Mithian disse, parecendo contrariada.

"Bem… Lady Helen é uma amiga muito querida da minha família, por isso cantou na minha festa." Vivian continuou, certa de que tinha a atenção de todos agora. "Vocês sabem… não podíamos contratar um grupo da Cinco para sugar toda a vida do lugar."

Merlin teve que morder o lado interno da bochecha para não xingá-la.

"Ops." Vivian acrescentou, fazendo pouco-caso. "Não quis ofender ninguém de uma casta inferior."

Todos a encaravam com olhares atravessados, mas ela não parecia minimamente afetada.

"E o que você faz exatamente na Dois, Vivian?" Merlin debochou. "Quer dizer, nunca ouvi nenhuma música sua no rádio, tampouco algum cartaz de um dos seus filmes."

"Sou modelo." Ela afirmou, com um tom de voz que dava a entender que Merlin já deveria saber disso. "Você nunca viu um dos meus anúncios?"

"Nunca tive o prazer." Merlin franziu os lábios com falso pesar.

"Ah, sim, você é um Seis." Ela soou condescendente. "Acho que não pode mesmo comprar revistas."

Aquilo doeu. Por ser verdade. Não que Merlin visse alguma utilidade em comprar revistas de moda ou de fofocas, mas o fato de não poder, caso quisesse, era frustrante.

"Acho que é hora do karaokê." Mithian sugeriu, parecendo retomar seu papel de anfitriã.

Gwen pareceu tão animada quanto a aniversariante diante daquelas palavras e logo as duas avançaram para o outro lado do salão, pedindo que o quarteto parasse e chamando todos os Selecionados para a frente.

Alguns se sentaram nas mesas, outros em pequenos sofás de dois lugares, enquanto Gwen e Mithian passavam distribuindo pranchetas com as músicas disponíveis.

Merlin folheou a lista, a procura de uma música engraçada dentre as que conhecia. Ele provavelmente passaria vergonha, então estava decidido a procurar algo com o qual pudesse fazer graça e apenas fingir que fora algo intencional se desafinasse.

Para sua infelicidade, só haviam músicas românticas. Então escolheu uma que poderia fazer uma performance tão piegas que poderia arrancar risadas dos demais.¹

Merlin sabia que nos karaokês normais, as pessoas cantavam com melodias pré-gravadas. Mas para surpresa de todos, quando Mithian foi a primeira a cantar, todos perceberam que seriam acompanhados pelo quarteto de cordas ali presente e um rapaz que tomou o acento do piano.

Gwen foi a primeira a cantar depois da aniversariante e Merlin não se surpreendeu quando ela escolheu a música tema do seu filme preferido. Eira tentou fazer uma voz sexy ao cantar uma música bastante sugestiva e Merlin e Gwen não aguentaram segurar a risada dessa vez, já que metade do salão estava rindo. Lamia escolheu uma música esquisita e um tanto mórbida e Beatrice parecia ter roubado sua ideia, pois achou uma música engraçada que Merlin não conhecia. Drea e Annis cantaram juntas e Merlin notou que aquilo escondia as notas desafinadas que soltavam de vez em quando.

Ele tentou acenar para Gwen, que fora até a mesa de doces pegar alguns para eles, para chamá-la para cantar com ele. Para sua infelicidade, porém, Mithian já chamava o próximo nome da lista, que não era outro senão o de Merlin.

Merlin estava tremendo, quando subiu no pequeno palco. Quando virou-se para os demais, no entanto, Gwen e Mithian sorriam para ele, assim como Elena e, para surpresa de Merlin, Mordred também. A maioria dos Selecionados parecia encorajadores, com exceção de Vivian, que torcia os lábios contrariada, ao lado de Mithian, a taça de cristal na mão, ainda pela metade.

Merlin respirou fundo, antes de acenar para o grupo de jovens que tocavam.

"Para nossa querida aniversariante." Merlin brincou, durante a introdução, arrancando risadinhas da maioria.

Merlin fechou os olhos e começou a cantar, com a voz meio abafada.

" _Much as you blame yourself_

 _You can't be blamed for the way that you feel_

 _Had no example of a love_

 _That was even remotely real_

 _How can you understand something that you never had?_

 _I_ _f you let me I can help you out with all of that"_

Sua intenção inicialmente era apenas fazer graça, mas já nos primeiros versos, Merlin percebeu como aquela música fazia com que se lembrasse de pessoas próximas a ele. Daegal e Will eram pessoas que se achavam indignas do amor de outra pessoa, enquanto Freya e Albin não pareciam querer nada mais do que amá-los.

Por um momento, não houve Vivian perversa, nem Mithian se sobressaindo sobre os demais. O segredo de Gwen não pareceu tão importante naqueles poucos instantes, nem rebeldes tentando invadir o palácio. E de repente só houve o silêncio além da música.

" _Let me love you_

 _And I will love you_

 _Until you learn to love yourself_

 _Let me love you_

 _I know your trouble_

 _Don't be afraid, oh, I can help"_

Merlin jamais imaginara que poderia se entregar a algo tão bobo quanto uma música, mas à medida que cantava, não eram mais os rostos dos dois casais desafortunados que vinha a sua mente, Merlin começou a ver o rosto de Arthur, como se o próprio Príncipe estivesse ali.

" _Let me love you_

 _And I will love you_

 _Until you learn to love yourself_

 _Let me love you_

 _A heart of numbers, gets_ _brought_ _to life_

 _I'll take you there"_

Demorou alguns segundos para que Merlin percebesse que não era apenas sua imaginação. Que ele estava de olhos abertos e os olhos de Arthur o encaravam do fundo do salão. Merlin não pôde impedir que sua voz falhasse nesse momento e voltou-se para os Selecionados, que estavam em silêncio, parecendo estarrecidos.

" _I can see the pain behind your eyes_

 _It's been there for quite a while_

 _I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile"_

Os olhos de Merlin foram atraídos por Arthur novamente. Ele vestia um terno cinza e carregava uma caixa sob o braço.

" _I would like to show you what true love can_ _really_ _do"_

A voz de Merlin retumbou pelo quarto, com mais gravidade. A expressão de Arthur era maravilhada e logo se abriu em um sorriso. Um sorriso para Merlin e mais ninguém. E depois disso, Merlin não conseguiu se segurar nos próximos versos, cantando com toda emoção que sentia. Pouco se importava mais se estivesse passando vergonha.

" _Let me love you_

 _And I will love you_

 _Until you learn to love yourself_

 _Let me love you_

 _I know your trouble_

 _Don't be afraid, oh, I can help_

 _Let me love you_

 _And I will love you_

 _Until you learn to love yourself_

 _Let me love you_

 _A heart of numbers, gets_ _brought_ _to life_

 _I'll take you there"_

As últimas notas da música foram entoadas como se Merlin estivesse quase sem fôlego, o que espelhava o que estava acontecendo em seu interior, pois o modo como os olhos de Arthur se repousavam sobre Merlin, fazia parecer como se todo o ar fosse sugado da sala.

" _Let me love you_

 _And I will love you_

 _Until you learn to love yourself_

 _Let me love you_

 _I know your trouble_

 _Don't be afraid, oh, I can help_

Os Selecionados aplaudiram e alguns – Gwen e Elena, mais provavelmente, já que Merlin não conseguia distinguir muita coisa no momento – assobiavam.

"Majestade." Merlin cumprimentou com uma reverência.

Todas as cabeças se viraram em direção a Arthur e logo todos Selecionados estavam se levantando para cumprimentar o Príncipe. Em meio a tudo isso, Merlin ouviu um grito chocado.

"Ah, não! Mithian, sinto muito!"

Algumas Selecionadas arregalaram os olhos na mesma direção, mas Merlin só percebeu o motivo quando Mithian se virou. A frente do seu belo vestido estava manchada pela bebida de Vivian. Ela parecia ter sido esfaqueada.

"Desculpe-me." Vivian soava contrita. "Virei muito rápido. Não tive a intenção, Mithian. Deixe ajudá-la."

Um estranho talvez acharia que as palavras de Vivian soaram sinceras, mas Merlin podia enxergar claramente por trás delas.

Mithian parecia humilhada. Ela levou as mãos até o rosto, escondendo os olhos, antes de sair em disparada do salão, pondo fim à festa.

Arthur saiu atrás dela, e Merlin sentiu novamente aquela pontada.

Vivian se defendia para quem estivesse disposto a ouvir, dizendo que tudo havia sido um acidente. Drea concordava, dizendo ter testemunhado a cena, mas seu depoimento não era muito válido, visto que ela era tão inocente que acreditaria em quase qualquer coisa.

Os olhares entediados e o sacudir de ombros da maioria mostravam que o apoio de Drea não valia muita coisa. Quase todos pareciam duvidar de Vivian. Até mesmo Eira não dava muito crédito, mas, visto o recente distanciamento das duas, aquilo não era de se surpreender.

Merlin desceu do palco e começou a caminhar para fora, quando Gwen o agarrou pelo braço.

"Alguém precisa fazer algo a respeito dela." Ela parecia furiosa.

Se Vivian poderia levar alguém tão adorável quanto Sefa à violência, ou achar aceitável tentar tomar a roupa de Merlin, ou humilhar Mithian daquela maneira, ou ainda fazer uma pessoa tão bondosa como Gwen chegar à beira do ódio, significava que ela estava sobrando na competição.

Merlin assentiu para Gwen. Quando os dois deixaram o salão ele estava decidido. Era o fim da Seleção para aquela garota.

.oOo.

"Mas estou dizendo, Arthur, não foi acidente!" Merlin insistiu.

Ambos estavam no jardim novamente, matando o tempo até o _Jornal Oficial_. Merlin esperara o dia inteiro para conversar com Arthur. Ele enviara um recado aquela manhã, através dos próprios criados, mas por algum motivo, Arthur só o procurara pouco antes do horário da transmissão.

Arthur podia ter passado o dia em reuniões de Estado, mas como da última vez que chamara Arthur saíra correndo de sua reunião para encontrá-lo, era inevitável imaginar que o Príncipe passara o dia ocupado com os demais Selecionados.

"Ela pareceu triste e pediu desculpas, Merlin." Arthur argumentou. "O que você esperava que eu fizesse?"

Merlin bufou, irritado.

"Estou dizendo." Merlin cruzou os braços para se segurar um pouco, ou suspeitava que espernearia como uma criança. "Vejo Vivian todos os dias e aquele foi seu jeito de arruinar os quinze minutos de fama de Mithian. Ela é supercompetitiva."

"Bem… se a intenção dela era tirar minha atenção da Srta. Nemeth, ela falhou." Arthur fez pouco-caso. "Passei quase uma hora com ela. Muito agradável, por sinal."

Merlin não queria saber daquilo. Tinha certeza que algo estava começando a se formar entre ele e Arthur e não queria falar de nada que pudesse mudar aquilo. Pelo menos não até que tivesse tempo para colocar a cabeça no lugar e decidir de uma vez por todas o que queria.

"E quanto a Sefa?" Merlin perguntou.

"Quem?"

Merlin piscou, atônito. Não era possível que Arthur se esquecia tão fácil assim dos selecionados que mandava para casa.

"A Selecionada que você mandou para casa por ter batido em Vivian." Merlin disse em tom mordaz. "Ela bateu em Vivian e você a enxotou, lembra?" Ele alfinetou.

Arthur remexeu-se, parecendo desconfortável.

"Sei que Sefa foi provocada." Merlin insistiu.

"Você ouviu a Srta. Reese falar alguma coisa?" Arthur indagou, com a voz cética.

"Bem… não. Mas eu conhecia Sefa e _conheço_ Vivian." Merlin estava frustrado em como suas palavras não pareciam ter efeito algum sobre Arthur. "Sefa não é do tipo de pessoa que parte para a violência. Vivian deve ter dito algo maldoso para que ela reagisse daquela forma."

"Merlin, estou ciente que você passa mais tempo com os Selecionados do que eu, mas você acha realmente que os conhece?" Arthur soou condescendente e aquilo irritou Merlin mais ainda. "Sei que gosta de ficar escondido no seu quarto ou na biblioteca." _No porão do castelo, junto com um dragão, na verdade_ , Merlin corrigiu mentalmente. "Ouso dizer que tem mais intimidade com os criados do que com qualquer um dos Selecionados."

Arthur provavelmente estava certo, mas Merlin não entendia o ponto naquilo.

"O que isso tem a ver com o assunto, Arthur?"

"Eles estão aqui para servi-lo, Merlin, não são seus amigos."

"Isso não é justo." Merlin rangeu os dentes. "Eu estava certo quanto a Gwen, não estava? Ela não é uma garota legal?"

Arthur fez uma careta.

"É, ela é legal… acho."

"Então por que não acredita em mim quando digo que Vivian fez aquilo de propósito?" Merlin choramingou.

"Merlin, não é que eu ache que você esteja mentindo." Arthur pareceu cansado. "Tenho certeza de que acha que foi de propósito. Mas Vivian pediu desculpas e ela é sempre tão boa comigo."

"Aposto que é." Merlin ironizou.

"Chega." Arthur disse, com um suspiro enfadado. "Não quero falar dos outros Selecionados."

"Ela tentou roubar uma das minhas roupas." Merlin reclamou, numa última tentativa desesperada.

"Já disse que não quero falar dela." Arthur rebateu com raiva.

Aparentemente, aquilo era o máximo que conseguiria: deixar Arthur irritado. Merlin bufou e deu tapa na própria perna. Estava tão frustrado que poderia gritar.

"Por que você sempre faz isso?" Arthur perguntou, pegando-o de surpresa.

"Faço o quê?" Merlin franziu o cenho, confuso.

"Sempre que estamos juntos, você busca outras coisas para conversar além de nós." Arthur soou magoado. "Ou você quer falar sobre os outros Selecionados, ou angariar favores para os seus criados, ou até mesmo discutir sobre rebeldes e a conjuntura política do país. Mas _Deus me livre_ de demonstrar interesse em mim."

Merlin entreabriu a boca, chocado. Aquilo não era nenhum pouco justo. Nem mesmo era verídico. Merlin se preocupara em conhecer Arthur melhor desde aquela primeira semana, em sua primeira conversa oficial, e agora Arthur estava agindo como se Merlin não se importasse com ele? _Vivian_ com certeza não se importava com Arthur e ali estava ele defendendo-a.

"Se vai agir assim, vou procurar alguém que realmente queira minha companhia." Arthur anunciou e saiu em disparada em direção ao castelo.

"Ei!" Merlin protestou.

"Não!" Arthur voltou-se para ele e falou com uma voz tão forte que Merlin congelou onde estava. "Você se esquece de sua posição, Sr. Emrys. Faria bem lembrar-se de que sou seu Príncipe e herdeiro do trono de Camelot. Para todos os efeitos e finalidades, sou o senhor e mestre deste país e seria um coitado se deixasse você me tratar assim em minha própria casa. Não precisa concordar com minhas decisões, mas _deve_ submeter-se a elas."

Merlin entreabriu a boca, chocado demais com as palavras para dizer algo. Arthur se virou e saiu, sem esperar por uma resposta. Não viu – ou não quis ver – os olhos marejados de Merlin.

.oOo.

Merlin não olhou para Arthur durante o jantar, mas era difícil ignorá-lo durante o _Jornal Oficial_. Pegou-o olhando em sua direção em duas ocasiões e em ambas o Príncipe levou a mão à orelha. Merlin fingiu não notar, no entanto. Não queria falar com ele, sua única expectativa para tal conversa era mais discussão e não precisava daquilo.

Se Arthur comprou a farsa de que Merlin não notara seu gesto durante o programa, ou se estava tão irritado quanto Merlin, era uma incógnita. A questão é que Merlin rumou para o quarto no momento em que o programa terminou, tão irritado com o Príncipe que mal conseguia pensar.

Por que Arthur não acreditava nele? Será que o considerava um mentiroso? Que Merlin só queria uma vantagem na competição? Ou pior: será que pensava que Vivian jamais mentiria para ele? Talvez Arthur fosse apenas mais um cara normal e Vivian era a garota bonita da vez, aquela que tomara sua atenção no momento.

No fim das contas, a beleza dela parecia prevalecer. Depois de toda aquela história de querer uma alma gêmea, quem sabe ele não queria mesmo era um corpo sem alma?

E se Arthur era esse tipo de pessoa, por que Merlin ainda se incomodava? _Burro, burro, burro!_ Céus! Merlin tinha dado seu primeiro beijo a ele? E não só isso, achava que fora tudo muito especial. Quão idiota ele era? Aquele nem deveria ter sido o primeiro beijo de Arthur, de qualquer forma.

Cristo! Merlin até prometera a Arthur que estaria na Seleção a sério. E pra quê? Se Arthur queria apenas alguém para posar ao seu lado, por que…

Quando virou o corredor onde ficava seu quarto, Merlin deparou-se com a porta entreaberta. Ele estranhou aquilo, afinal, seus criados nunca deixavam a porta aberta, a não ser que Merlin estivesse ali.

Toda a fúria de Merlin se desfez numa estranheza incerta.

Ele se aproximou lentamente da porta e só então pôde entreouvir duas pessoas conversando aos sussurros.

"Você vai se meter numa encrenca enorme se for pego aqui!" Daegal parecia aflito e Merlin já estava pronto para entrar no quarto e expulsar quem quer que fosse, quando ouviu a próxima palavra sair da boca de Daegal com um tom saudoso. "Albin…"

Por um momento, Merlin achou que não haveria resposta. Merlin ouviu algo pesado cair no chão e abriu um pouco mais a porta, para poder ver o que estava acontecendo.

Albin segurava Daegal pelos ombros, olhando-o de forma profunda. A lança que todos os guardas utilizavam estava caída aos pés dos dois.

"Você não me ama mais?" Albin soou contrito e Merlin deu um passo atrás, subitamente envergonhado por estar presenciando uma conversa tão íntima. Mas não era como se Merlin pudesse simplesmente sair dali, Daegal estava certo, se alguém os pegasse ali, não apenas Albin, mas o próprio Daegal estaria em apuros.

"Albin…" A voz de Daegal era apenas um sussurro. Merlin podia ver que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Albin puxou Daegal contra si, num gesto que poderia parecer violento, não fosse o modo como o corpo de Daegal pareceu responder em harmonia. A mão de Albin repousava atrás da cabeça de Daegal agora, forçando seus rostos a se aproximarem e Albin apenas beijou Daegal ardentemente, como um homem desesperado por ar.

Merlin desviou os olhos, envergonhado.

"Poderiam te matar se te pegassem aqui no quarto do Sr. Emrys." Daegal soou ao mesmo tempo tímido e receoso.

"E eu poderia morrer se não fizesse isso." Albin disse, roçando um dedo sobre a bochecha de Daegal, como se não acreditasse que pudesse tocá-lo.

Albin pareceu estimulado pela falta de reação de Daegal e alcançou as coxas do criado, içando-o, fazendo com que Daegal enlaçasse-as logo acima de seu quadril. Merlin arregalou os olhos diante da cena. Jamais imaginara que o puro e inocente Daegal pudesse ser tão desinibido.

Recriminando-se mentalmente novamente, Merlin afastou o olhar. Aquilo era algo privado e Merlin definitivamente não deveria estar encarando. Ele apoiou-se na parede ao lado da porta, esperando que os dois terminassem o que quer que estivessem fazendo, mas o choro de Daegal chamou sua atenção novamente.

"Você não deveria estar aqui." Daegal soluçou.

"Por quê?" Albin parecia confuso. "Você não me ama mais?"

Merlin fechou os olhos, inundado pela dor de ambos. Afinal, ele sabia que Daegal ainda amava Albin, talvez mais do que amasse a si mesmo naquele momento. E agora, vendo os dois juntos, Merlin tinha certeza de que Albin retribuía os sentimentos em igual medida.

"Albin…" Daegal gemeu, entre soluços.

"Não, não é isso." Albin pareceu extasiado por um momento. "O seu toque, o modo como chama meu nome… você ainda me ama."

Merlin sentiu-se em outra dimensão. Como se a cena que presenciava fosse a de um filme. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça contra a parede e de repente, podia ver tudo que estava acontecendo dentro do quarto.

"Você não me perdoa pelo que aconteceu?" Albin soou pesaroso.

"Não, não." Daegal passou uma mão sobre o rosto de Albin, como se quisesse acalmá-lo. "Nada do que aconteceu foi culpa sua."

"É óbvio que foi." Albin rangeu os dentes. "Jamais deveria ter escondido o que tínhamos. Eu deveria ter me casado com você. Feito as coisas certas para que ela não pudesse…"

"Albin, me escuta." Daegal insistiu, afastando-se um pouco de Albin e colocando-se de pé. "Nada do que aconteceu foi culpa sua. Nem minha. Demorei muito tempo e precisei de ajuda para começar a entender isso."

"Então por que você está fugindo de mim?" Albin soou amargo. "Passei os últimos dois anos tentando descobrir onde você estava. Quando descobri, tive que me alistar. Tinha que chegar aqui, tinha que te encontrar e pedir perdão por tu…"

Daegal não deixou que Albin continuasse falando, atirando-se sobre ele num beijo desesperado. Os dois caíram sobre a cama de Merlin, emaranhados um contra o outro. Eles continuaram se beijando por alguns segundos, antes que Daegal caísse em si.

"O que estamos fazendo?" Daegal soou apavorado, empurrando Albin para longe, enquanto se colocava de pé. "O que o Sr. Emrys pensaria de mim se visse isso?" Ele colocou-se a alisar o lençol sobre a cama, enxotando Albin com um aceno de mão enérgico.

Albin sorriu, parecendo achar graça da situação. Só falou quando Daegal pareceu satisfeito com o estado da cama.

"Preciso voltar. Os guardas que fazem a ronda esperam me ver à porta."

Daegal arregalou os olhos, parecendo só então se lembrar daquilo.

"Rápido!" Daegal endireitou a postura num instante, puxando o soldado junto consigo. Suas mãos treinadas alinharam rapidamente a roupa bagunçada do homem mais velho e Albin dobrou um pouco os joelhos para que ele pudesse endireitar seu cabelo, parecendo estar no paraíso de olhos fechados.

Albin pegou a lança e puxou Daegal em direção a porta, roubando-lhe mais um beijo.

"Não posso acreditar que você esteja aqui." Daegal parecia ao mesmo tempo encantado e assustado.

"Fiquei em primeiro da minha turma." Albin estufou o peito.

"Não me surpreendo." Daegal parecia orgulhoso.

"Precisamos conversar." Albin voltou a soar sério.

"Não esta noite." Daegal pediu e Albin assentiu.

Ele parecia contrariado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia querer fazer todas as vontades do criado.

"Senti saudades." Albin admitiu timidamente, contra os lábios de Daegal.

Merlin voltou a si naquele momento, voltando o máximo possível pelo corredor, para que não parecesse que estava bisbilhotando. Quando Albin colocou a cabeça para fora, no entanto, era inevitável que o visse.

"Soldado Hitch." Merlin cumprimentou-o, como se estivesse surpreso em vê-lo ali.

"Sr. Emrys." Albin devolveu o cumprimento, parecendo meio sem jeito.

"Sr. Emrys?" Daegal guinchou, antes de colocar a cabeça para o lado de fora do quarto também.

Daegal corou como um pimentão e Merlin teve que desviar os olhos para não espelhá-lo.

"Sr. Emrys, eu posso explicar…" Daegal começou afoito.

"Explicar o quê?" Merlin fez-se de desentendido. "Que o Soldado Hitch estava repassando o protocolo da guarda noturna contigo? Não se preocupe, Daegal, o Príncipe já havia me informado."

Albin pareceu surpreso, mas Daegal apenas respirou fundo.

"Não acontecerá de novo, senhor, eu prometo." Ele disse e Merlin fingiu não ouvir o pedido de desculpas oculto em sua voz.

"Se me dá licença, Soldado, estou muito cansado." Merlin disse, entrando no quarto. "Tenha uma boa noite."

Merlin não pode impedir que Daegal pedisse desculpas umas quinzes vezes, antes que conseguisse dispensá-lo pela noite. Ainda ficou alguns minutos tentando ouvir se Albin e Daegal estavam conversando no corredor, mas além de uma troca de "boa noite", nada conseguiu ouvir. A sombra de Albin ainda estava do outro lado da porta, então Merlin sabia que ele não correra atrás do criado, abandonando seu posto.

Quando aconchegou-se em sua cama, Merlin sentia-se meio atordoado. Ele queria aquilo que Daegal e Albin tinham. Apesar de todos os problemas que eles haviam enfrentado, dava pra sentir o amor mútuo que tinham um pelo outro. Não era nem de longe a farsa que era seu relacionamento com Arthur.

Merlin remexeu-se na cama, frustrado.

Se Arthur estava a fim de poupar Vivian e humilhá-lo como havia feito naquela tarde, por que Merlin ainda estava ali? Fechando os olhos com força, Merlin tomou uma decisão. Restavam apenas mais Dezessete Selecionados na Seleção, quando chegassem aos Dez, fariam parte da Elite. Merlin só tinha que aguentar até lá. Depois disso, sairia do castelo o mais rápido possível.

Se Arthur podia menosprezá-lo daquela maneira, ele definitivamente não merecia os sentimentos de Merlin qualquer que eles fossem.

Sentindo um cansaço instantâneo, Merlin adormeceu em pouco tempo.

1 – A música do Merlin é Let Me love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) – Eu escolhi a versão de Glee (porque acho melhor que a original, me processem), então por isso vocês podem notar algumas diferenças em dois versos.


	19. A Seleção - Capítulo Dezenove

**Capítulo Dezenove**

Ao despertar, ainda bêbado de sono, Merlin não conseguiu não pensar na cena que flagrara na noite anterior. Cada toque e cada beijo trocado entre Daegal e Albin pareciam tão amorosos e cheios de significado. Foi inevitável que Merlin comparasse os momentos que tivera com Arthur e, com amargura, constatou que havia muito mais luxúria do que afeto nas carícias trocadas entre ele e o Príncipe.

Merlin sentiu o peito apertar numa saudade de algo que sequer sabia o que era. Ele queria o que Albin e Daegal tinham. Queria alguém que o amasse e não desejasse mais ninguém. Queria ser o centro do universo de alguém. Mas ele sabia que jamais poderia ter aquilo com Arthur. Para o Príncipe, o reino viria sempre em primeiro lugar. E além disso, haviam outros dezesseis que Arthur provavelmente estava beijando e trocando as mesmas carícias. Merlin sacudiu a cabeça com força, antes de se colocar de pé.

Depois disso, sua manhã prosseguiu no modo automático. Ele desceu para tomar café, ignorando a mesa da família real e apenas falando quando algum dos Selecionados falava diretamente com ele. Durante a aula de Georganização com um dos membros do comitê de planejamento e infraestrutura, limitou-se a ouvir e tomar apontamentos. Estava tão desmotivado a fazer qualquer coisa, que seu encontro com Kilgharrah fora breve, aproveitando-se da primeira desculpa para retornar ao seu quarto.

Merlin se sentia um pouco culpado. Assustado até. Ignorar Arthur mexendo em sua orelha na noite anterior não significava que o Príncipe finalmente se cansaria de toda a insubordinação de Merlin e o mandaria para casa?

Merlin sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se concentrar no caminho, enquanto subia as escadarias secretas. Afinal, pouco se importava se Arthur o mandasse para casa antes do previsto. Ou era isso que ele tentava se convencer.

Era sábado e teoricamente ele teria que ir para o Salão da Duquesa a tarde, socializar com os outros Selecionados, mas achava que não aguentaria isso hoje. Precisava pensar e sabia que não conseguiria se estivesse rodeado por um falatório incessante.

Quando chegou ao quarto, Merlin disse aos criados que estava com enxaqueca e que ficaria na cama. Como havia dado muito essa desculpa nos últimos dias, no intuito de evitar Arthur, seus criados foram muito prestativos, servindo o almoço e limpando o quarto sem fazer barulho.

Ele quase se sentiu mal por estar mentindo, mas sabia que precisava daquilo. Não poderia encarar a Duquesa e os demais selecionados – muito menos Arthur – com a mente tão cheia de dúvidas.

Merlin fechou os olhos, mas não conseguiu dormir de imediato. Tentava clarear os pensamentos, sem grandes progressos, no entanto.

.oOo.

Merlin acordou com Gili o sacudindo violentamente no meio da noite.

"O quê?"

"Por favor, o senhor precisa se levantar!" Sua voz estava frenética, carregada de terror.

"O que há de errado?" Merlin perguntou, confuso. "Você está machucado?"

"Não, não." Ele acalmou-o, enquanto ajudava Merlin a se sentar e calçar os sapatos. Kara tinha um casaco grosso enrolado nos braços, enquanto olhava para a porta, aflita. Daegal estava mais atrás, tremendo dos pés a cabeça. "Temos que levá-lo ao porão. Estamos sendo atacados."

Aquilo sacudiu Merlin, colocando-o alerta num instante.

"Eles entraram?" Ele perguntou, colocando-se de pé.

O lamento aterrorizado de Daegal foi a confirmação que ele precisava.

"O que fazemos?" Merlin questionou, aceitando o casaco que Kara colocava sobre seu pijama. "Por que não estão nos seus quartos?"

"O senhor não nos dispensou antes de dormir, então achamos que deveríamos ficar." Foi Kara quem respondeu.

Na mente de Merlin só havia uma pergunta: _qual grupo de rebeldes?_

"Há uma passagem aqui." Gili conduziu-o até o guarda-roupas, abrindo a passagem que já era bem conhecida por Merlin. "Desça pelo alçapão e siga o corredor em direção ao leste até o final, continue descendo as rampas sem mudar de corredor. Os guardas estarão à sua espera. A Família Real já deve estar lá, assim como os demais Selecionados. Rápido, Sr. Emrys."

Kara empurrou-o em direção a escada, apertando um pequeno bastão que iluminou-se em verde fluorescente, antes de tentar colocá-lo nas mãos de Merlin. Mas Merlin não deu atenção ao bastão, virou-se em direção a Daegal, colocando o braço por sobre os ombros do garoto.

"Muito bem, vamos." Ele disse.

Kara e Gili arregalaram os olhos, enquanto Daegal tremia tanto que mal podia parar de pé.

"Não, senhor." Kara disse em tom de desculpas. "Vamos para outro lugar. O senhor precisa se apressar antes que eles cheguem aqui. Por favor!"

Merlin sabia que na melhor das hipóteses eles seriam feridos se os rebeldes os encontrassem; na pior, seriam mortos. Não suportaria saber que algum deles poderia se machucar enquanto Merlin estava a salvo, não quando ele poderia fazer algo para impedir isso.

Talvez ele estivesse sendo um pouco convencido, mas se Arthur já tinha chegado ao ponto de fazer tanta coisa por Merlin, quem sabe seus criados não seriam importantes para Arthur também, por serem importantes para Merlin?

Mesmo que tivessem brigado…

Talvez aquilo fosse abusar da generosidade do Príncipe, no final das contas, mas Merlin não podia deixá-los para trás. O medo fez com que ele agisse por impulso. Agarrou Kara pelo braço e a empurrou para frente, obrigando-a a subir a escada aos tropeços. Lutando para se equilibrar, ela não conseguiu impedir que Merlin empurrasse Gili logo atrás dela, subindo em seguida com Daegal.

"Andem! Depressa!" Merlin ordenou.

Eles seguiram as ordens de Merlin, Daegal ainda tremendo sob seu braço, mas Kara protestou ao longo de todo o caminho.

"Eles não nos deixarão entrar, senhor!" Ela insistia. "É um lugar só para a Família Real… vão nos mandar sair."

Merlin continuou impassível. Inabalado por aquelas palavras. Não importava onde era o esconderijo dos criados, ele sabia que jamais seria mais seguro do que o da Família Real.

O bastão de luz que Kara ainda carregava servia bem ao seu propósito, mas Merlin sabia que poderia iluminar o caminho muito melhor com sua magia. Somado a isso, o fato de que ele estava praticamente carregando Daegal sozinho – uma vez que Kara ia à frente e Gili atrás, como uma espécie de guarda pessoal para Merlin –, fez com que quase caísse duas vezes, na pressa de correr pelo corredor escuro.

Sua mente estava cega de tanta preocupação. Quão longe os rebeldes já haviam chegado nas outras invasões? Eles saberiam da existência daquelas passagens?

Daegal estava quase paralisado e Merlin tinha que sacudi-lo de tempos em tempos para que o garoto não se deixasse levar pelo pânico. Ele sabia que poderia disfarçar um feitiço e diminuir o peso do garoto, se tivesse que carregá-lo, mas preferiria não ter que fazê-lo e arriscar ser pego pelos próprios criados.

Demorou metade do tempo que Merlin geralmente levava para chegar à caverna de Kilgharrah, então Merlin achou que eles ainda deveriam estar acima do nível do dragão. O caminho estreito finalmente desembocou numa caverna artificial e Merlin pôde ver outros Selecionados no final do corredor. Mab entrava pela porta que deveria ter mais de meio metro de espessura, quando Merlin alcançou os primeiros guardas a postos.

"Obrigado por acompanharem o Sr. Emrys. Podem ir agora." Um deles ordenou para seus criados.

"Não!" Merlin pestanejou, notando que Kara já começara a se virar para seguir de volta pelo corredor. "Eles estão comigo, vão ficar." Ele disse, com autoridade.

"Senhor, eles tem seus próprios esconderijos." O guarda replicou.

"Ótimo. Se eles não entrarem, eu não entro. Vamos voltar, então." Merlin anunciou, virando-se para seguir seus criados pelo corredor.

Kara parecia tão chocada que estacou no lugar, olhando do guarda para Merlin com os olhos arregalados.

"Tenho certeza de que o Príncipe gostará de saber que minha ausência é culpa sua." Merlin lançou um olhar de desprezo por sobre o ombro para o guarda.

"Espere! Espere!" O guarda pediu, exasperado. "Muito bem, eles podem entrar. Mas se houver qualquer reclamação, a responsabilidade será toda sua."

"Sem problemas." Merlin deu de ombros, dando meia-volta com seus criados e entrando no abrigo com a cabeça erguida.

Rose e Drea choravam abraçadas; os demais, pareciam estar recitando preces, cada um à sua maneira. Gaius estava na extrema direita, verificando uma prateleira do que parecia ser recursos médicos. Merlin viu o Rei e a Duquesa sentados sozinhos, cercados por mais guardas. Ao lado deles, Arthur segurava a mão de Cathryn, que parecia bastante abalada.

Merlin achou curioso o local onde estavam posicionados… tão perto da porta. Perguntou-se se a escolha tinha a ver com a honra. Eles faziam de tudo para manter o palácio livre de atentados, mas se fossem derrotados, seriam os primeiros ali a morrer.

A Família Real captou sua entrada e notou que Merlin trouxera companhia. A Duquesa sorria para ele, parecendo satisfeita – talvez porque ela mesma estava acompanhada das próprias criadas –, enquanto Arthur e o Rei exibiam graus diferentes de irritação. Merlin, contudo, não desviou o olhar se suas expressões, fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça e continuou a andar da forma mais digna que conseguiu.

Imaginou que, se parecesse estar convicto dos próprios atos, ninguém o questionaria. Mal dera três passos, entretanto, quando ficou claro que isso não era verdade. Alice brotou à sua frente, Deus sabe de onde, aparentando bastante calma para a situação. Com certeza aquilo não era novidade para ela.

"Ótimo! Temos gente para ajudar." Ela disse, parecendo aliviada. "Busquem água no armazém dos fundos e comecem a servir comida para a Família Real e os Selecionados. Vamos, mexam-se." Ordenou.

Kara e Gili colocaram-se em ação e até Daegal já estava se soltando do aperto de Merlin, mas Merlin não aturaria nada daquilo.

"Não!" Ele ordenou, alcançando o braço de Kara que estava mais a frente. "Kara, por favor, sirva o Rei, a Duquesa e o Príncipe." Virou-se então para Gili. "Gili, veja se o Dr. Monroe precisa de ajuda em algo. Depois venham ficar _comigo_." Merlin encarou Alice, por fim. "O resto pode se virar. _Eles_ escolheram abandonar os próprios criados, podem pegar a maldita água sozinhos. Os meus ficarão sentados ao _meu_ lado."

Merlin sabia que estava bem perto da Família Real e que eles poderiam ouvi-lo. Na tentativa de mostrar autoridade, falara um pouco mais alto do que pretendia. Mas não se importava se eles o achassem grosso. Daegal estava mais assustado que a maioria das pessoas naquele lugar, tremia dos pés a cabeça e não havia a menor chance de Merlin deixá-lo servir gente que não tinha metade de sua bondade, muito menos naquele estado.

Alice parecia contraditoriamente contrariada e admirada. Ela assentiu e deixou que Merlin se afastasse, então.

Talvez fosse um reflexo de anos e anos como irmão de Will, defendendo-o das injustiças e ofensas que ele sofria, mas independente do motivo, Merlin só queria manter seus três criados a salvo.

Merlin encontrou um espacinho no fundo do abrigo e sentou-se com Daegal, enquanto Kara e Gili se afastaram rapidamente, a fim de cumprirem suas ordens.

Quem quer que fosse o responsável pela manutenção do esconderijo não estava preparado para um ataque durante a estadia dos Selecionados. Quase não havia cadeiras suficientes – não que alguém parecesse se importar, a maioria dos Selecionados estavam no chão, de qualquer forma –, mas pelo que Merlin notou dos estoques de comida e água, supôs que poderiam ficar ali por meses, se fosse necessário.

Merlin notou, alguns segundos depois, Mordred abordando Kara, enquanto ela verificava o estoque de alimentos. Kara olhou na direção de Merlin, parecendo nervosa e Mordred seguiu seu olhar. Merlin começou a se colocar de pé, mas a mão de Daegal, agarrou seu bíceps. O garoto tremia e olhava em volta, como se tivesse medo de que Merlin o deixasse sozinho, mas Merlin tranquilizou-o, colocando uma mão sobre a dele e recostando-se novamente. Quando voltou o olhar para Kara, ela já se encaminhava em direção à Família Real, equilibrando três porções de refeições. Mordred afastava-se em direção ao local onde estava antes. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Merlin por um instante e Mordred semicerrou os olhos, antes de desviar o olhar.

 _O que diabos…?_

O grupo de pessoas reunidos parecia bastante estranho. Era óbvio que muitos dos funcionários haviam trabalhado a noite toda e por isso ainda estavam de uniforme – o próprio Arthur estava nessa situação – mas a Duquesa e quase todos Selecionados estavam de camisola, com casacos cobrindo-os. O contraste era muito esquisito. Alguns, na pressa de fugir, tinham descido apenas de camisola – um traje que dificilmente os manteriam aquecidos ali.

Metade dos Selecionados se juntara na frente do abrigo. Era óbvio que queriam ficar próximos do Príncipe. O que também era óbvio para Merlin é que seriam os primeiros a morrer, caso alguém conseguisse invadir o lugar. _Que estúpido._

O restante estava mais próximo de onde o próprio Merlin estava e a maioria deles padecia das mesmas condições de Daegal: tremiam, choravam ou não se moviam de medo.

Enquanto Kara e Gili não voltavam, Merlin mantinha Daegal sob seu braço, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Não havia nada de agradável a dizer naquela situação e por isso optou por ficar em silêncio, ouvindo sem prestar atenção nos sussurros dos demais refugiados.

Aquele ruído lembrou-o do primeiro dia no palácio, quando os prepararam para a "transformação". Fechou os olhos e imaginou aquelas cenas com os sons do abrigo, no intuito de ficar tão calmo quanto aparentava estar.

Algum tempo depois, uma mão tocou o seu ombro, retirando-o de seu transe. Quando abriu os olhos, notou que era Gili e ele já se sentava do outro lado de Daegal, arrastando o garoto um pouco para mais próximo de si, retirando a cabeça de Daegal do ombro de Merlin e repousando-a sobre o próprio ombro, como se dissesse com isso que Merlin poderia descansar agora. Merlin girou os olhos, mas quando os levantou, deu de cara com Gaius.

"Você está bem?" Gaius perguntou, parecendo imponente em seu jaleco branco. Seu tom de voz era muito formal e não parecia nem um pouco abalado com a situação. Assim como Alice.

"Sim, obrigado." Merlin respondeu. Respirando fundo.

"Tem certeza?" O médico arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você parece muito agitado, sua respiração está descompassada e está suando muito. Acho que está tendo um ataque de pânico."

Merlin franziu o cenho, confuso, mas um rápido olhar de Gaius em direção a Daegal fez com que Merlin entendesse o que ele queria com aquilo.

"Oh, certo." Merlin concordou, tentando não soar tão idiota quanto se sentia.

"Dei algumas pílulas para outros Selecionados que estavam nas mesmas condições." Gaius disse, sacudindo um frasco de comprimidos. "Se você não tiver ingerido bebida alcoólica nas últimas 24 horas, posso dar para você também."

Merlin virou-se para Gili, numa pergunta muda e Gili limitou-se a menear a cabeça.

"Ótimo, então." Gaius disse, satisfeito, colocando dois comprimidos sobre a mão de Merlin. "Se precisarem de mim, estarei do outro lado."

Merlin fingiu que engolia os comprimidos, antes de empurrá-los na mão de Daegal. Alguns minutos depois, o garoto parecia bem mais calmo, sua respiração voltando ao normal. Gili e Merlin trocaram um sorriso. Merlin já estava recostando-se para tentar cochilar, quando Daegal agitou-se ao seu lado. Seguiu o olhar do garoto e notou Albin se aproximando dos três, como se estivesse se contendo para não correr.

"Sr. Emrys." Ele cumprimentou formalmente.

"Soldado Hitch." Merlin devolveu o cumprimento, mas não impediu-se de sorrir, agradecido pela preocupação evidente no olhar de Albin que ia e voltava entre ele e Daegal.

"Foi bondade sua trazer seus criados." Ele disse. "Nem todos são tão gentis com pessoas consideradas inferiores."

"As castas nunca me importaram." Merlin afirmou calmamente e Albin abriu o menor dos sorrisos, como se aprovasse.

"O senhor será um ótimo consorte para o Príncipe, tenho certeza." Albin fez uma reverência, no meio da reverência, no entanto, seu olhar se voltou para Daegal. "Você está bem?"

"Sim." Daegal sussurrou, com um pequeno sorriso tranquilizador, sua mão apertando a de Merlin, que repousava sobre o colo do garoto.

Daegal tomou fôlego, quando Albin se endireitou, como se fosse dizer algo, mas um grito retumbante ecoou pelo esconderijo. Um guarda na outra ponta do lugar rugia ordens para todos se calarem. Albin saiu e Merlin agarrou o braço de Daegal, quando o garoto fez um movimento involuntário, como se fosse segui-lo. Daegal recostou-se novamente, o que Merlin agradeceu, pois temia que alguém notasse a troca entre ele e Daegal e que aquilo os colocassem em problemas.

Assim que a conversa cessou, uma quietude assustadora recaiu sobre o abrigo. Então Merlin pôde ouvir. Pessoas lutavam alguns andares acima. Ele não saberia dizer se estavam dentro das passagens ou se no espaço comum do castelo.

Merlin ficou atento ao som de tiros ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse revelar qual era aquele grupo rebelde, mas não poderia definir sem usar magia e não arriscaria com tantos olhares a sua volta.

Ele não notou quando Kara se aproximou, sentando-se do seu lado, mas enlaçou o braço dela e aproximou-se mais dos criados, como se juntos pudessem se defender caso algo viesse a ocorrer.

O som continuou por horas a fio. O único movimento no abrigo era das rondas de Arthur, que parecia cumprir seu papel e verificava a situação de cada um dos Selecionados, com uma carranca no rosto.

Quando ele chegou no canto onde Merlin estava, seus criados remexeram-se, parecendo desconfortáveis. Talvez estivessem com medo da reação do Príncipe por estarem ali. A carranca de Arthur certamente não ajudava.

Arthur não parecia com raiva, no entanto. Ele parecia apenas contrariado. Merlin queria saber se Arthur ainda estava bravo pela discussão que tiveram, mas não havia como esclarecer aquilo, sem que seus criados ouvissem.

Quando o Príncipe ajoelhou-se à sua frente, Merlin notou que ele sorria, parecendo agradecido por Merlin estar bem. Uma onda de culpa percorreu o corpo de Merlin, incerto de que merecia aquilo de Arthur, quando estava escondendo tanto dele.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

Merlin assentiu, temendo gaguejar caso ousasse dizer algo. Arthur voltou-se para Daegal então, inclinando-se um pouco sobre Merlin. Arthur não cheirava a nenhuma colônia ou perfume, nada sintético. Nem mesmo cheiro de sabonete poderia ser sentido. Mas ele exalava um perfume próprio, uma mistura de essências que seu corpo exalava.

"E você?" Ele perguntou a Daegal, quase tão discretamente quanto Albin fizera alguns momentos atrás. A única diferença era que o tom de preocupação era totalmente diferente.

Merlin sentiu seu peito esquentar, tendo a resposta da pergunta que se fizera antes. Merlin sabia que Arthur se importava com todos os funcionários do palácio. Ele já demonstrara aquilo antes, mas talvez ele realmente se preocupasse com seus criados por serem importantes para Merlin.

Daegal também assentiu.

"Surpreso de estar aqui embaixo?" Arthur sorriu para Daegal, deixando mais leve uma situação inimaginável.

"Não, Majestade. Não com ele." Respondeu Daegal, voltando a cabeça na direção de Merlin.

O Príncipe virou-se para encarar Merlin, seu rosto incrivelmente próximo. Merlin sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável com a situação. Havia tanta gente deitada ao seu redor, que não era capaz de se mover adequadamente. Além disso, podiam ser vistos por todos no abrigo, incluindo o Rei. Mas o momento passou rapidamente e Arthur voltou-se para Daegal.

"Sei exatamente o que você quer dizer."

Arthur abriu outro sorriso. Parecia prestes a dizer algo mais, mas mudou de ideia e começou a se levantar.

Merlin levantou-se, desvencilhando-se de seus criados e agarrando o braço de Arthur.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

"Eu deveria estar lá fora." Arthur rangeu os dentes, parecendo irritado.

"Estou feliz que você não está." Merlin admitiu.

Arthur entreabriu os lábios, parecendo surpreso.

"Qual grupo?" Merlin mudou de assunto, encabulado com o que dissera.

"Lembra-se do dia do ensaio fotográfico?" Ele sussurrou.

Merlin assentiu, em choque. Não saberia dizer qual grupo fora responsável pelo ataque na época, já que Arthur não lhe dissera aquilo, mas se lembrava da reação preocupada de Arthur. Eram aqueles mesmos rebeldes, que avançavam queimando plantações e massacrando pessoas pelo caminho. _"…quero que estejam preparados para encontrá-los no meio do território."_ Merlin lembrou-se das palavras de Arthur, na ocasião. Algo dizia a Merlin que era o grupo das Sacerdotisas.

"Não conte a ninguém." Arthur pediu e Merlin assentiu, grato pela confiança.

Arthur se afastou e passou para Drea e Rose, que soluçavam, encolhidas.

Merlin voltou para seu lugar e tentou respirar devagar, enquanto imaginava meios de proteger a si mesmo e seus criados, caso os rebeldes chegassem até eles. Mas tudo parecia impossível, o grupo das Sacerdotisas era formado por bruxos treinados, Merlin não conseguiria fazer nada contra eles. Se conseguissem entrar, seria o fim. Não havia nada a fazer senão esperar.

O tempo se arrastou. Merlin não fazia ideia de que horas eram, mas as pessoas que tinham dormido começavam a despertar e aqueles que tinham se mantido alertas começavam a desfalecer. Merlin, no entanto, continuava alerta, mesmo que até Gili e Daegal estivessem cochilando àquela altura. A única que ainda parecia tão alerta quanto ele era Kara.

Em algum momento, a Duquesa começou a se remexer, inquieta em seu sono, sussurrando palavras desconexas. Parecia que ela estava tendo um pesadelo. Quando Merlin olhou para Mordred, notou que seus olhos estavam cravados nela.

Merlin ofegou, imaginando se aquilo poderia ser algum tipo de feitiço dele. Se Mordred poderia estar amaldiçoando-a de alguma forma, quando ela estava vulnerável. Talvez aquele fosse o plano dele, afinal, sabotar os membros da realeza por dentro.

Merlin respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se em entrar na mente de Morgana, para ver o que estava acontecendo. Alguns instantes depois, quando abriu os olhos, não estava no abrigo. Estava no Salão Principal, sentado num círculo de cadeiras. Trinta e cinco cadeiras. Não reconheceu os rostos das pessoas que estavam sentadas à sua volta. Um a um, os demais foram desaparecendo no ar, como fumaça, até que só restava ele no círculo de cadeiras.

Quando olhou para frente novamente, Arthur estava no meio do círculo de cadeiras, com uma tiara nas mãos. Ele caminhou até Merlin e o coração de Merlin acelerou, quando Arthur colocou a tiara sobre sua cabeça. _O que está acontecendo?_

Arthur sorriu para ele e ofereceu-lhe a mão, ao que Merlin se levantou. Ele enlaçou o braço no de Arthur e caminhou com ele. De repente, estavam de frente para a janela lateral do palácio, aquela de onde o Rei fazia alguns pronunciamentos para o público e onde Merlin sabia que Arthur apresentaria sua escolha para o público pela primeira vez. Merlin engoliu em seco, subitamente em pânico.

A multidão na porta do palácio era enorme, o exército fazia varredura de todos os ângulos possíveis. Merlin estava sem ar.

De repente, Arthur disse algo para o público, que Merlin não soube decifrar e a multidão começou a gritar eufórica "Deus salve a Rainha!"

Merlin franziu o cenho, confuso e olhou ao redor. Estava tão confuso, que demorou um pouco para notar o reflexo na porta de vidro ao lado dele.

Era o reflexo das duas pessoas que estavam na sacada sendo ovacionadas pelo público. Arthur, em seu traje oficial de cavaleiro, com a coroa do Rei Uther na cabeça, não a que ele costumava usar. Mas ao lado dele, não era Merlin, era Gwen, vestida com um elegante vestido branco e a tiara que pertencia a Rainha Ygraine, sorrindo abertamente para o público.

Merlin ofegou e abriu os olhos novamente, não estava mais na sacada, estava de volta ao abrigo, sem fôlego e assustado.

"Tudo bem?" Kara soou alarmada ao seu lado.

"Sim." Merlin assentiu. "Apenas cochilei."

Do outro lado do abrigo, a Duquesa parecia ter voltado a um sono tranquilo. Merlin voltou seus olhos para Gwen, que estava recostada em Elena, ambas cochilando. Olhou para Mordred então, ele tinha os olhos semicerrados, como se soubesse o que Merlin acabara de ver. Mas como ele poderia saber, quando nem o próprio Merlin sabia o que aquilo significava?

Merlin desviou o olhar e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando apagar as imagens de sua memória. De nada adiantaria ficar pensando no significado de tudo aquilo agora. Perguntaria para Kilgharrah o que aquilo poderia ser na próxima oportunidade. Se saísse dali vivo, é claro.

Os ruídos que vinham de cima não pararam de uma vez, mas diminuíram com o passar das horas. Por fim, tudo ficou em silêncio e assim permaneceu por um longo tempo.

A porta se abriu e Sir. Percival entrou. Logo depois, ele saiu, acompanhado do Príncipe e alguns guardas. Mais tempo se passou, enquanto uma varredura era feita ao redor do palácio – de acordo com o que Alice informou – então eles voltaram.

O Príncipe falou rapidamente com o Rei, antes de voltar-se para os Selecionados.

"Senhoritas, senhores, os rebeldes foram subjugados." Ele anunciou. "Peço a todos que retornem a seus quartos pela escada dos fundos. Há muita bagunça e vários guardas feridos. É melhor evitar os salões e corredores até que tudo esteja em ordem." Respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Permaneçam em seus quartos até segunda ordem, por favor. Já falei com os cozinheiros e alguém lhes servirá algo dentro de uma hora. Seus criados estão sendo acionados para retornarem ao serviço imediatamente. Qualquer coisa que necessitarem, Alice estará disposta a resolver." Ele acenou em direção a Alice, que assentiu, depois virou-se para Gaius, que estava ao lado da mulher. "Gaius, me acompanhe, por favor."

Após essas palavras, as pessoas começaram a se levantar. Os funcionários agiam como se já esperassem tudo aquilo. Com exceção de Daegal, todos os outros haviam mantido a calma durante o ataque.

.oOo.

O quarto de Merlin fora revirado. Colchão fora da cama, roupas espalhadas pelo chão, móveis tombados ou de cabeça para baixo. Merlin procurou seus porta-retratos e encontrou-os debaixo da penteadeira, mas as fotos ainda estavam ali. Fez uma prece silenciosa para que os rebeldes não tivesse gravado o rosto de sua mãe ou Will.

Tentou não chorar, mas seus olhos continuavam a marejar. Ele temia que algo de ruim pudesse acontecer com sua família. Que destruíssem a única coisa que valia a pena em sua vida.

Levaram um tempo para arrumar tudo – Kara e Gili o tempo todo resmungando o quanto era inadequado que Merlin estivesse ajudando –, mas tudo estava em ordem, algum tempo depois. Daegal até encontrou novos porta-retratos, em uma das cômodas, e ajudou-o a trocar as fotos dos que estavam com os vidros trincados.

Merlin insistiu que eles fossem para a cama, para que pudesse falar com Kilgharrah, mas eles foram irredutíveis e não saíram do quarto, dizendo que já estava amanhecendo, e que tinham muito trabalho a fazer. Merlin ainda tentou argumentar, mas foi inútil. Não podia culpá-los, de qualquer forma, pareciam muito preocupados com a segurança de Merlin.

Optou por tomar um banho, então. Enquanto estava no banheiro, entrou em contato com Kilgharrah como na manhã do primeiro ataque e disse que desceria durante a noite para falar com ele. O dragão pareceu muito satisfeito com aquilo, mas não disse mais nada.

Quando voltou para o quarto, alguém bateu a porta.

 _Arthur._ Merlin pensou. _Por favor, que seja Arthur._

Abriu a porta, cheio de esperanças, mas não era Arthur.

"Ola, Sr. Emrys." Alice disse, num tom brando, e Merlin reconheceu que aquela era a maneira dela de oferecer conforto.

Alice entrou rapidamente e quando Merlin fechou a porta ela virou-se para ele, suspirando.

"Por favor, não me diga que também quer ir embora." Ela lamentou.

Alice parecia cansada. Merlin entendia o porquê. Certamente, a mulher deveria estar sobrecarregada com o impacto daquilo, ainda mais estando à frente d'A Seleção.

"Não vou embora." Merlin soou decidido. "Alguém pediu para sair?"

Ela deu um suspiro, parecendo decepcionada. Merlin notou seus criados trocando olhares atrás dela, parecendo curiosos.

"Sim. Duas, até agora. E o Príncipe, ótimo rapaz, disse-me para liberar quem quisesse voltar para casa." Merlin poderia rir do quão maternal ela soava, não fosse a delicadeza da situação. "Providências já estão sendo tomadas. Sua Alteza já sabia que algo do tipo poderia acontecer."

Alice começou a circular pelo quarto, observando a decoração.

"Levaram algo?" Ela perguntou, com um tom mais profissional.

"Não senhora." Merlin negou. "Fizeram a maior bagunça, mas não dei por falta de nada. E vocês?" Ele perguntou aos criados.

"Não, senhor." Eles disseram em uníssono.

"Bom." Alice assentiu, mais para si mesma do que para os demais.

Ela voltou-se para Merlin então, com um suspiro.

"O Príncipe pediu que eu deixasse claro que nenhum de vocês é obrigado a permanecer aqui e caso mude de ideia, pode solicitar sua saída a qualquer momento."

Ela aproximou-se de Merlin novamente, estendendo um celular para ele. Enquanto ela explicava o que se tratava o objeto, Merlin fingia interesse, como se nunca tivesse ouvido falar daquilo.

"É a linha mais segura do Palácio." Explicou. "Eu e seus criados lhe daremos privacidade enquanto fala com sua família, para assegurar-lhes que está bem. Só peço que não demore muito, pois os outros também devem estar aflitos para falarem com seus familiares."

As mãos de Merlin tremeram de emoção, extasiado com a ideia de ouvir sua mãe e Will. Merlin discou os números que Alice lhe passara, ansioso – de acordo com ela, os soldados responsáveis pela segurança de sua família já estavam a postos com um celular para que se comunicassem – e esperou. Sua mãe atendeu depois de dois toques.

" _Alô?"_ A voz dela estava um pouco mais grave, como se falasse de dentro de uma caixa, mas Merlin a reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

"Mãe!" Ele meio gemeu, meio ofegou, sentindo seus olhos marejarem novamente.

" _Merlin! Você está bem? Estava morrendo de preocupação. Me diga que está voltando para casa!"_ Ela começou a chorar e Merlin não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

"Ah, mãe, não chore. Estou bem. Estou seguro." Ele tentou acalmá-la.

" _Merlin, eu quero que você volte."_ Hunith insistiu. _"Não importa o quanto valha a pena, você não deve se arriscar dessa-"_

Sua mãe começou a soluçar e Merlin ouviu um barulho agudo, antes que a voz dela sumisse.

"Mãe? Mãe?" Merlin questionou, preocupado.

" _Merlin?"_ A voz de Will estava pesada por causa das lágrimas. Ele devia ter passado um péssimo dia.

"Will!" Merlin ofegou, sentindo suas próprias lágrimas voltarem.

" _Tia Hunith não está em condições de falar no momento."_ Ele disse, parecendo engolir o choro. _"Merlin, ela está certa, volte pra casa. Pensamos que estivesse morto."_

"Will, eu estou bem. Prometo." Merlin tentou novamente tranquilizá-los. "E eu não vou voltar. Não posso."

" _Por que não?"_ Will pareceu revoltado. _"Estão te mantendo aí a força?"_

Merlin sentiu um misto de emoções. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia uma saudade enorme da família, uma alegria absurda por ouvir Will revoltando-se mais uma vez, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria ficar e estava ofendido em nome de Arthur. Arthur jamais o obrigaria a ficar, ele sabia disso.

"Não, Will." Merlin insistiu, meio rindo, meio chorando. "Não vou voltar porque não quero."

" _Mas por quê?"_ Will grunhiu.

"Por que sim." Merlin resmungou.

Will ficou em silêncio por um segundo, pensando.

" _Você se apaixonou por ele?"_ Ele parecia ao mesmo tempo chocado e divertido.

"Hum… talvez." Merlin admitiu.

" _Merlin! Você está apaixonado pelo Príncipe!"_ Will gritou. _"_ _Não acredito_ _!"_

Merlin afastou o celular do ouvido, mas ainda conseguiu ouvir o ganido de sua mãe no fundo. _"O quê?"_

"Will, eu não disse que…"

" _Eu sabia!"_ Will ria sem parar. Parecia que seu medo de perder Merlin havia desaparecido.

"Will, preciso desligar. Outros precisam usar o telefone." Merlin disse, querendo fugir do assunto. "Me deixe falar com minha mãe de novo."

" _Está bem, está bem."_ Will disse, ainda rindo. _"Diga ao Príncipe que ele ainda tem que pedir minha permissão para se casar com você."_ Ele riu ainda mais e Merlin girou os olhos.

"Merlin?" Hunith parecia ter se recomposto um pouco quando voltou ao telefone.

"Mãe, por favor, não me peça para voltar."

" _É verdade o que Will disse?"_ Ela soou cansada.

"Eu não sei, mãe." Merlin suspirou. "É tudo muito confuso. Mas eu quero descobrir, sabe? Quero descobrir se há algo entre nós, se eu e ele podemos…"

" _Oh, Merlin…"_ Sua mãe voltou a chorar.

"Eu prometo que estou seguro, mãe." Merlin insistiu. "Eu te amo."

" _Também te amo."_ Ela fungou. _"E eu entendo. Se você o ama, está no lugar certo."_

Merlin sentiu seu peito esquentar com aquelas palavras.

"Tchau, mãe. Te amo muito, vou escrever mais cartas logo." Ele prometeu e após ela e Will se despedirem, desligou.

Assim que a voz dos dois sumiu, no entanto, Merlin sentiu falta deles. Merlin segurou o celular contra o peito por alguns segundos ainda, antes de ir até a porta.

"Tenha um bom dia, Sr. Emrys." Alice disse com um pequeno sorriso, após se certificar que Merlin não mudara de ideia sobre abandonar A Seleção. Logo depois, desapareceu pelo corredor.

Merlin não sabia como se sentia. Não sabia o que a relação dele com Arthur significava. Só sabia que ainda não estava pronto para desistir.


	20. A Seleção - Capítulo Vinte

**Capítulo Vinte**

Rose, Drea e Annis foram embora dali poucas horas. Merlin não saberia dizer se por causa da eficiência de Alice ou do estado de nervos das três garotas. Merlin não teve como visitar Kilgharrah, pois a guarda estava redobrada nos corredores, mas ansiava pela primeira oportunidade para que pudesse questioná-lo sobre o ocorrido no abrigo.

De repente, restavam apenas catorze Selecionados e tudo pareceu progredir como se nada houvesse acontecido. Ainda assim, Merlin jamais teria previsto a velocidade com que as coisas evoluiriam dali em diante.

Na segunda-feira depois dos ataques, os Selecionados retomaram sua rotina. O café da manhã estava delicioso, como sempre. Merlin imaginava se chegaria o dia em que deixaria de se encantar com aquelas refeições espetaculares.

"Mithian, isso não é divino?" Merlin perguntou, tentando não deixar o suco da fruta que acabara de morder escorrer pelo queixo.

Era uma fruta em formato de estrela. Ele nunca tinha visto nada igual antes de chegar ao palácio. Mithian estava de boca cheia no momento, mas sorriu para ele, assentindo.

Havia um clima de irmandade naquele dia. Após terem sobrevivido a um grave ataque rebelde juntos, parecia que os pequenos laços que uniam os Selecionados se tornaram mais sólidos. Ao lado de Mithian, Enmyria passou o mel para Merlin, com um sorriso. Mab elogiou sem falsidade o pingente de falcão – aquele se tornara seu adorno preferido – que Merlin usava. Era quase como os poucos momentos em família que ele, sua mãe e Will tinham.

Merlin lembrou-se do que Arthur dissera sobre como geralmente os Selecionados das Seleções anteriores costumavam manter contato e começava a entender o porquê. Gostaria de saber sobre as novidades dos demais: em que estariam trabalhando e se haviam se casado ou se já teriam filhos. Merlin olhou ao redor, constatando que provavelmente trocaria cartas com a maioria deles.

Conseguiu até rir da hipótese de conversar com os demais Selecionados sobre seus candidatos preferidos, durante a próxima Seleção, dali vinte anos ou mais. Como se a experiência que estavam tendo tivesse sido um tempo de férias prolongado e não uma competição.

Por incrível que pudesse parecer, a única pessoa que parecia perturbada na sala de jantar era Arthur. Ele nem havia tocado na comida. Em vez disso, corria os olhos pelas fileiras de Selecionados com a expressão de quem estava concentrado.

De tempos em tempos, parava para pensar e parecia discutir consigo mesmo sobre alguma coisa. Depois continuava sua análise silenciosa. Quando seu olhar passou por Merlin, o Príncipe flagrou seu olhar e abriu um sorriso fraco.

Tirando o breve diálogo durante o ataque, não haviam conversado desde a discussão que tiveram e algumas coisas ainda precisavam ser ditas. Pelo menos da parte de Merlin

Merlin sabia que deveria partir dele aquela iniciativa, que fora ele quem fugira de Arthur depois da discussão, mesmo que o Príncipe parecesse disposto a acertar as coisas. Com uma expressão que mostrava tratar-se de um pedido e não uma exigência, Merlin mexeu na orelha.

A expressão de Arthur pareceu distante, mas ele também mexeu na orelha e Merlin respirou aliviado. Por acaso, Merlin olhou para o fundo da sala e captou os olhos de Gwaine sobre si. Gwaine sorriu, parecendo muito animado para alguém que estava ali a trabalho.

Merlin franziu o cenho, numa pergunta muda, mas Gwaine parecia muito cheio de si. Ele certamente sabia de algo e estava muito convencido por causa disso. Merlin girou os olhos.

O Príncipe se levantou. O movimento repentino fez a cadeira chiar devido ao atrito contra o chão. O barulho por si só foi suficiente para atrair a atenção de todos Selecionados, as conversas cessando rapidamente.

Ao ver todos aqueles rostos voltados em sua direção, Arthur pareceu querer se sentar novamente, sem que ninguém percebesse. Sabendo que isso seria impossível, ele começou a falar.

"Senhoritas e senhores," Ele saudou, com uma breve reverência. Ele parecia sufocado. "Receio que após o ataque recente eu tenha sido obrigado a repensar profundamente o funcionamento d'A Seleção."

Arthur respirou fundo, dando alguns segundos para que aquelas palavras se acomodassem aos ouvidos dos Selecionados e Merlin sabia que não era o único com a respiração presa.

"Como sabem, ontem três garotas pediram para sair e eu cedi." Arthur continuou. "Não quero ninguém aqui contra a própria vontade. Além disso, não me sinto confortável mantendo no palácio, sob a constante ameaça de risco de vida, pessoas com quem estou certo de que não terei nenhum futuro."

Pela sala, a confusão deu lugar à compreensão infeliz e inequívoca dos fatos.

"Ele não vai…" murmurou Mab.

"Sim, ele vai." Merlin respondeu.

"Embora me doa tomar essa atitude, conversei com minha família e com alguns conselheiros íntimos e decidi proceder ao afunilamento da Seleção para a Elite."

Merlin olhou para Gwaine então e notou como o sorriso do criado se alargou ainda mais. Era por isso que ele estava tão animado, com certeza já sabia daquilo. Os demais funcionários e guardas, entretanto, pareciam tão surpresos quanto os Selecionados. Na verdade, com exceção do Rei e da Duquesa, apenas Gwaine, Sir. Percival e Sir. Leon não pareciam surpresos.

"Contudo, em vez de dez, decidi me ater a apenas oito Selecionados." Afirmou Arthur, com um tom de voz bem formal, como se dissesse que não haveria margens para discussões.

"Oito?" Mithian soou impressionada.

"Isso não é justo." Mab parecia prestes a chorar.

Merlin correu os olhos pela sala, conforme o burburinho de reclamações crescia e diminuía. Vivian ergueu o queixo, parecendo disposta a lutar por uma vaga, se fosse preciso. Myror fechou os olhos e cruzou os dedos, talvez na expectativa de que aquela pose lhe angariasse alguma simpatia.

Gwen, que admitira para Merlin não querer nada com o Príncipe, parecia muito tensa. Por que ela queria tanto ficar, afinal?

"Não quero estender o assunto além do necessário e não é minha intenção constranger ninguém." Arthur parecia pesaroso. "Assim, apenas os seguintes permanecerão n'A Seleção: Srta. Smith, Srta. Nemeth…"

Gwen suspirou aliviada e levou a mão ao peito. Merlin não entendia porque, se ela não gostava de Arthur. Mithian por sua vez, ensaiou uma dança feliz e contente na cadeira, olhando para os outros ao redor, esperando que estivessem felizes por ela também. E Merlin estava, até se dar conta de que duas das oito vagas já tinham sido preenchidas.

Com uma briga recente, será que Arthur mandaria Merlin para casa? Merlin não estava pronto para ir, mas tampouco achava que tinha forças para pedir para ficar se Arthur não o quisesse mais ali. Ao longo de todo esse tempo, Merlin tivera em mãos o poder de decidir sobre sua saída. Mas só naquele momento percebeu o quanto _queria_ ficar.

"…Srta. Reese, Srta. Stoles…" Arthur continuou, olhando para cada uma delas.

Merlin se contorceu diante daqueles nomes. Vivian e Eira trocaram um olhar presunçoso, parecendo muito satisfeitas consigo mesmas. Arthur não podia deixá-las ali e mandá-lo embora. Na verdade, Merlin mal acreditava que ele não as dispensaria.

Isso seria um sinal de que ele mandaria Merlin para casa? Afinal, não haviam brigado justamente pela presença de Vivian na competição? Será que Arthur havia feito sua escolha entre os dois?

Merlin abaixou os olhos, sentindo-os lacrimejarem. Não conseguiria encarar Arthur caso fosse mandado embora.

"…Srta. Gawant…"

Merlin queria ficar feliz por Elena, realmente queria. Mas não conseguia. A verdade é que já se sentia derrotado. Queria sair da sala antes que Arthur terminasse de dizer os nomes para ser poupado da humilhação.

"…Sr. Lowddoc…"

 _Oh, céus!_ Aquela escolha definitivamente fez o estômago de Merlin embrulhar. Como Arthur poderia deixar Mordred continuar na competição e deixá-lo de fora?

"…Srta. Hansport…"

Merlin notou pelo canto do olho, Cathryn quase desmaiar na cadeira, tamanha sua alegria.

Toda a sala prendeu a respiração à espera do último nome. Merlin sentiu Mab alcançar sua mão e apertou-a de volta. Ela definitivamente era melhor que Vivian, Eira ou Mordred.

"…e Sr. Emrys."

Merlin arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. Quando levantou a cabeça, os olhos de Arthur estavam sobre si. Merlin sentiu seus músculos relaxarem, parecia que seus ossos haviam virado gelatina. Mab começou a chorar, mas Merlin só conseguia olhar para Arthur, a respiração descompassada.

Mab não foi a única, a lista de Arthur fez com que quatro dos seis selecionados eliminados começassem a chorar.

"Aos demais, meu sincero pedido de desculpas." Arthur soou apologético. "Espero, contudo, que acreditem em mim quando digo que fiz isso para seu bem. Não quero alimentar suas esperanças nem arriscar suas vidas à toa. Se algum dos que estão de saída quiser falar comigo, estarei na biblioteca ao final do corredor. Podem me encontrar lá assim que terminarem a refeição."

Arthur retirou-se o mais rapidamente possível, sem correr. Nem bem passou um segundo, e Lamia e Beatrice já estavam correndo atrás do Príncipe, sem dúvida em busca de uma explicação. Merlin teve que admitir que sentiu-se um pouco satisfeito por Beatrice ter sido eliminada, afinal, nunca engolira a história do beijo.

Os que tinham sido escolhidos para a Elite, tentavam consolar os outros que haviam sido eliminados, enquanto o Rei e a Duquesa saíam sem chamar atenção. A situação era de uma bizarrice extrema. Myror chegou a fechar a cara para Elena, que tentava consolá-lo, antes de levantar-se e deixar a sala.

Quando Mab recuperou-se do choro, Afastou-se um pouco de Merlin e soltou suas mãos.

"Acho que vou para o meu quarto." Ela anunciou, por fim.

Forridel foi a última dos eliminados a deixar o salão com um aceno e um "boa sorte" para os demais, parecendo a mais conformada dos eliminados.

Quando restaram apenas os membros da Elite à mesa, eles encararam-se por longos segundos, todos parecendo muito incertos de como agir. O clima de irmandade de alguns minutos atrás parecia ter esvaído-se como fumaça.

"Bem, parece que agora somos apenas oito." Eira disse, parecendo muito cheia de si. "Logo, logo, serei apenas eu."

Com isso, ela se levantou e saiu da sala. Merlin acompanhou-a com o olhar até que ela passasse por trás da cadeira de Gwen. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para Gwen como se dissesse "Sério?" e Gwen sorriu. Pelo menos a amizade deles não fora abalada.

Todos deixaram a sala em poucos minutos, já sem fome. O próprio Merlin não demorou muito a sair, incapaz de ter qualquer conversa com qualquer um dos Selecionados no momento.

Ele já alcançara as escadas, quando Gwaine o alcançou.

"Parabéns." Gwaine disse, excitado.

Merlin semicerrou os olhos para ele, antes de olhar em volta. Vivian já terminara de subir as escadas e não parecia que nenhum dos Selecionados estava vindo por enquanto.

"Você já sabia que ele faria isso, não é mesmo?" Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Por isso estava parecendo tão satisfeito consigo mesmo durante toda a refeição."

Gwaine limitou-se a sorrir, mostrando todos os dentes e assentiu.

"E por que estava rindo daquele jeito para mim?" Merlin questionou. "Por acaso ele te disse quais seriam os escolhidos?"

"Não, não." Gwaine dispensou a pergunta com um aceno de mão. "Mas é óbvio que você estaria entre os escolhidos."

Merlin suspirou, cansado.

"Olha, Gwaine, depois conversamos." Merlin disse, apologético. "Estou com muita dor de cabeça."

E dessa vez era verdade. Merlin riu internamente da ironia da situação. Gwaine não pareceu chateado e despediu-se com uma leve reverência, voltando para a sala de jantar.

.oOo.

O restante da manhã foi esquisito. Alguns Selecionados corriam de um lado para o outro no corredor, trocando bilhetes e pegando endereços para manter contato. Merlin imaginara que aquilo tivesse ocorrido nas outras eliminações, mas como nenhuma tinha sido tão volumosa, desde o primeiro dia, não notara. Nenhum dos eliminados, no entanto, viera até seu quarto.

Merlin pegou-se relativamente amuado, no meio da manhã, pensando sobre o assunto. Arthur comentara sobre isso, que Merlin não fizera amizade com os demais Selecionados. Na ocasião, Merlin não concordara com Arthur, mas agora, não podia deixar de se questionar sobre a veracidade daquilo. Será que Gwen, Elena, Mithian ou até mesmo Isolde seriam suas amigas, quando tudo isso acabasse?

Seus criados, no entanto, pareciam nas nuvens e Merlin deixou que a animação dos três o contagiasse. Independente dos Selecionados, Merlin tinha certeza que fizera amigos ali.

À tarde, o Palácio era um lugar bem mais sério do que quando os trinta e cinco Selecionados chegaram. Não restara ninguém na parte do corredor onde Merlin ficara. Não se ouvia mais o som dos criados indo e voltando pelo corredor, o abrir e fechar das portas nem as ocasionais vozes sussurradas, quando dois ou mais Selecionados passavam conversando.

Merlin sentou-se à mesa para ler um livro enquanto os criados tiravam o pó dos móveis. Perguntou-se se o Palácio tinha sempre aquele clima de solidão ou se fora a eliminação em massa que passava essa impressão.

Sentia falta de casa, mas será que também não se sentiria solitário lá, agora que era um Três? Uma parte de si, achava que só não se sentia solitário antes, quando passava boa parte do tempo em casa sozinho, por que estava cansado demais para pensar naquilo.

As batidas na porta, retiraram Merlin do fluxo de ideias deprimente. Kara correu para atender, com os olhos em Merlin para garantir que ele estava preparado. Merlin assentiu.

Quando Arthur entrou no quarto, Merlin pôs-se de pé, tentando não aparentar tanto nervosismo quanto sentia.

"Senhores, senhorita." Ele cumprimentou os criados, parecendo divertido. "Reencontramo-nos afinal."

Os três se curvaram e deram risadinhas. Merlin por sua vez segurava-se à mesa, incerto de que poderia sustentar o próprio peso, tamanha sua ansiedade.

"Me perdoem, por favor, mas preciso falar com o Sr. Emrys. Vocês nos dariam um momento?"

Mais reverências e risadinhas seguiram-se. Kara perguntou ao Príncipe – com um tom de voz que dava a entender toda a admiração que tinha por ele – se podia lhe trazer algo. Arthur recusou, educadamente, e os três saíram.

As mãos de Arthur permaneceram em seus bolsos. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Pensei que não me deixaria ficar." Merlin admitiu, por fim, incomodado com o silêncio prolongado.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou, soando realmente confuso.

"Eu sei que você prometeu. Mas nós brigamos. Nossa relação é esquisita…" _E apesar de você ainda sair com outras sete pessoas, acho que estou te traindo de uma maneira muito pior_ , ele completou mentalmente. Afinal, Arthur não escondia de Merlin que estava tendo encontros com os outros Selecionados. Merlin, por outro lado, escondia muita coisa dele.

Arthur diminuiu a distância entre eles aos poucos, parecendo escolher suas palavras conforme caminhava. Quando finalmente chegou até Merlin, tomou suas mãos.

"Primeiramente, não te deixei ficar por causa de nenhuma promessa. Não voltaria atrás em minha palavra, como já disse, mas não quero que continue pensando que está aqui simplesmente por isso."

Seu tom de voz era totalmente sincero e ele parou por um tempo, parecendo querer uma resposta, então Merlin assentiu.

"Segundo, deixe-me dizer que sinto muito." Ele encarou-o profundamente, parecendo muito arrependido. "Jamais deveria ter gritado contigo."

Merlin assentiu novamente, engolindo em seco.

"Não quero eximir minha culpa por minhas ações, mas sinto que tenho a obrigação de, pelo menos, tentar me explicar." Ele suspirou, parecendo cansado. "Alguns integrantes dos comitês e meu pai estavam me pressionando muito. Quero ser capaz de tomar minhas próprias decisões e é muito frustrante me deparar com mais uma situação onde minha opinião não é levada a sério."

"Mais uma?" Merlin perguntou.

"Bem… você viu minhas escolhas." Ele pareceu meio sem graça. "Gwen é a favorita do povo e não posso desprezar isso. Mordred, Elena e Mithian tem contatos políticos muito importantes. Eira e Cathryn são moças charmosas, ambas muito agradáveis e as preferidas de alguns membros do conselho. Vivian é uma jovem muito poderosa e vem de uma família com a qual uma aliança seria muito vantajosa para um futuro rei. Como estamos tentando acabar com esses levantes rebeldes, devo levar esses fatos em conta."

Merlin tentou não se sentir aquém durante aquele discurso, mas era inevitável. Arthur era, afinal, o Príncipe. O que Merlin tinha a oferecer a ele?

"Fui massacrado por opiniões e encurralado de todos os lados nesta decisão." Ele continuou, alheio ao dilema interno de Merlin.

No final, não explicou nada sobre Merlin e Merlin quase não pediu que explicasse. Sabia que no seu caso a amizade prevalecia e que não tinha nenhuma serventia política. Mas precisava ouvir aquilo da boca dele. Arthur dissera uma vez que poderia amar alguém que fosse um amigo e um companheiro que o apoiasse. Tinha que ter a confirmação agora, de que significava _algo_ para Arthur, mesmo que fosse simples amizade.

"E por que ainda estou aqui?" Sua voz saiu pouco mais alto que um sussurro, enquanto encarava as mãos entrelaçadas. Não conseguia encará-lo.

Sabia que seria doloroso. No fundo, ainda achava que só estava ali porque Arthur era bom demais para quebrar sua promessa.

"Merlin, pensei ter sido claro." Ele disse calmamente.

Arthur respirou fundo para demonstrar sua paciência e ergueu o queixo de Merlin delicadamente, forçando-o a encará-lo. Quando finalmente olhou-o nos olhos, o Príncipe confessou:

"Se o assunto fosse simples, já teria eliminado todos os outros." Merlin sentiu seu coração martelar contra o peito. "Sei o que sinto por você. Talvez seja impulsivo e irresponsável da minha parte ter tanta certeza sobre algo que mudará minha vida completamente, mas estou certo de que você me faria muito feliz."

Merlin corou e pôde sentir as lágrimas acumulando em seus olhos, mas as conteve. O rosto de Arthur tinha uma expressão apaixonada que Merlin queria gravar eternamente.

"Às vezes, penso que rompemos todas as barreiras. Em outros momentos, você me dá a entender que só está aqui pela conveniência. Se tivesse certeza de que eu, e apenas eu, sou sua motivação…" Ele fez uma pausa e balançou a cabeça, como se não quisesse chegar ao fim da frase. "Estaria enganado se presumisse que você ainda não tem certeza sobre mim?"

Merlin engoliu em seco. Se aquele fosse o único problema, Merlin poderia dizer que Arthur estava errado. Mas Merlin não queria magoá-lo. Como ele poderia dizer sim a Arthur quando não estava sendo totalmente sincero com ele?

"Como você mesmo disse, o assunto não é simples." Merlin disse, contrariado.

"Então não posso arriscar tudo numa aposta." Arthur soou amargo. Ele fechou os olhos, parecendo tentar recobrar a calma. "Dito isso, sua mãe agora é Três, assim como você. E não desejo que você fique pela promessa que fiz a Will." Seus olhos se abriram novamente e ele encarou Merlin fundo. "Quero que fique porque deseja ficar!"

"Eu quero." Merlin engasgou-se com a própria saliva, na pressa de responder.

"Ótimo. Mas você pode optar por sair, e deixarei se quiser, caso mude de ideia. Enquanto isso, preciso tomar uma decisão. _Tenho_ que fazer uma escolha no final de tudo isso. Estou tentando tomar a melhor decisão dentro dos limites que me foram dados. Agora, por favor, não duvide por um segundo de sua importância para mim. Pois é imensa."

Merlin não pôde mais conter as lágrimas, sentindo-se envergonhado por mentir para Arthur por tanto tempo.

"Arthur…" Ele soluçou. "Será que um dia você vai me perdoar?"

Arthur aproximou-se ainda mais e começou a limpar as lágrimas do rosto de Merlin com os próprios dedos.

"Perdoar o quê? Nossa briguinha besta? Já é passado. Seus sentimentos demoram mais a passar que os meus? Sem problemas. Estou pronto para esperar." Ele disse, dando de ombros. "Acho que não há nada que você possa fazer que eu não possa perdoar. Lembra-se da joelhada?"

Merlin não conseguiu segurar a risada e Arthur também riu, mas muito brevemente.

"O que foi?" Merlin perguntou, notando como o Príncipe ficara sério de repente.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Eles foram tão rápidos dessa vez." A voz dele estava cheia de uma admiração raivosa pelos talentos dos rebeldes. Só então Merlin percebeu o quão em risco todos estiveram durante o último ataque. "Tenho ficado cada vez mais preocupado, Merlin. Todos os grupos parecem cada vez mais determinados. Parece que não vão parar até conseguirem o que querem."

Seu olhar se perdeu por um instante em suas mãos e dessa vez foi Merlin quem teve que erguer seu queixo para que o encarasse.

"O que foi?" Merlin perguntou.

"Eu me pergunto se a culpa é minha." Ele parecia triste e confuso. "Se fosse outra pessoa mais capaz a subir ao trono, talvez não houvessem tantas revoltas."

"Arthur, não diga isso." Merlin pediu, exasperado, lançando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do Príncipe e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Arthur pareceu surpreso, mas demorou apenas um segundo para envolvê-lo em seus braços. "Você é o melhor Príncipe que esse reino poderia querer."

"Penso que é só uma questão de tempo até eles atingirem alguém importante para mim." Arthur continuou acariciando os cabelos de Merlin distraidamente, como se não tivesse escutado o que Merlin disse. "Sabe… você ainda pode escolher. Se tiver medo, pode dizer." Ele fez uma pausa, como se tomasse coragem para continuar. "Ou se chegar a conclusão de que nunca vai me amar, seria melhor me contar já. Deixarei que siga seu caminho e seremos amigos."

Merlin afastou-se um pouco, encarando-o. Arthur desviou o olhar e Merlin notou que o Príncipe não conseguia encará-lo enquanto esperava uma resposta, assim como Merlin alguns minutos atrás. As mãos de Merlin escorregaram do pescoço de Arthur para seu peito e Merlin conseguia sentir as batidas do coração do Príncipe. Suas mãos repousavam na cintura de Merlin delicadamente.

"Não tenho certeza se sou a pessoa certa para ser o escolhido, Arthur." Merlin admitiu e sentiu Arthur murchar como um balão. "Mas sem dúvida há muito mais do que amizade aqui."

Arthur deixou escapar um suspiro, parecendo aliviado. Uma de suas mãos subiu até a bochecha de Merlin. Ao olhar em seus olhos, Merlin percebeu que Arthur pedia permissão sem palavras. Eles haviam brigado e desde então não se beijaram novamente. Céus! Arthur era tão nobre que poderia achar que estava ultrapassando algum limite se o beijasse agora?

Merlin inclinou a cabeça levemente em consentimento e o Príncipe fechou o espaço entre eles com um beijo de uma ternura inimaginável. Merlin sentiu o sorriso em seus lábios. Sentiu o sorriso por toda a tarde.

.oOo.

Merlin não perdera tempo, quando Arthur saiu de seu quarto, naquela tarde. Ordenou tarefas aos seus criados, para que lhe deixassem sozinho e imediatamente, desceu até a caverna em que o dragão repousava.

"Acho que devo lhe parabenizar, jovem feiticeiro." Kilgharrah disse, à guisa de cumprimento, quando Merlin chegou à caverna.

"Que seja." Merlin abanou a mão. "Não é por isso que estou aqui."

"Certo, certo." O dragão riu. "É tudo uma questão de negócios, com você. Não é a toa que seja tão compatível com o Príncipe."

"A questão é exatamente essa, Kilgharrah!" Merlin impacientou-se. "Sua profecia está errada. Acho que Arthur não vai me escolher, no final das contas."

"Por que você diz isso? Se eu não me engano, o jovem Príncipe praticamente se declarou a você agora há pouco."

"Será que dá pra você parar de ouvir minhas conversas com Arthur?" Merlin gemeu. "Isso deveria ser privado."

"E de que outra forma eu poderia lhe ser útil?" O dragão riu novamente, enigmático, e Merlin girou os olhos.

"Você já está fazendo o suficiente com as aulas, muito obrigado." Merlin dispensou, sabendo que Kilgharrah continuaria se intrometendo em sua vida pessoal. "Mas, voltando ao assunto, aconteceu algo estranho no abrigo, durante a invasão rebelde."

Merlin contou sobre o sono agitado da Duquesa, sobre como entrara dentro da mente dela e o que vira então.

"Mostre-me." Kilgharrah soou intrigado.

"Como…?" Merlin começou a questionar, mas logo o dragão estendeu uma garra em sua direção, tocando sua testa. Como na noite do ataque, Merlin viu-se novamente no mesmo sonho.

Quando voltou a si, Kilgharrah parecia mais intrigado do que antes.

"Algo está errado." O dragão anunciou.

"Não me diga." Merlin zombou. "Parece que _você_ estava errado, de qualquer forma. Não tenho experiência com presságios, mas foi uma visão, obviamente."

"Sim, não nego que seja uma visão." Kilgharrah confirmou, fazendo com que Merlin sentisse seu estômago afundar. "Mas há algo errado com essa visão. Não sei dizer o quê, pois não estava lá no momento em que ela foi anunciada. Só poderia dizer ao certo, se a pessoa a quem a visão foi entregue viesse até mim de bom grado."

"Você quer dizer a Duquesa?" Merlin fez uma careta.

"Sim, sim. A bruxa." O dragão soou desgostoso.

"Bruxa?" Merlin ofegou. "A Duquesa não é uma bruxa. Qualquer um pode ter uma visão. A pessoa não precisa de magia para isso."

"Ela é uma bruxa, jovem feiticeiro." Kilgharrah sentenciou. "E uma poderosa, por sinal. Sua magia, entretanto, está trancada há muitos anos. Um acordo que o Rei fez com uma das Sacerdotisas."

"O quê?" Merlin exasperou-se. "O Rei sabe que Morgana tem magia? E por que só estou sabendo disso agora?"

"O assunto não pareceu relevante anteriormente." O dragão soou displicente. "Mas a questão não é essa. A questão é que essa visão não significa nada."

"Como não significa nada?" Merlin colocou as mãos na cintura. "Você parece um mantra irritante falando sobre a maldita profecia e agora não acredita numa visão?"

"Não é que eu não acredite, Merlin." O dragão bufou. "Mas ainda que você tenha presenciado essa visão, não significa que essa será a escolha do Príncipe."

"E por que não?"

"É evidente que você é um bruxo poderoso. O mais poderoso que já pisou na terra, eu diria." Merlin não pôde deixar de se sentir sobrecarregado, como todas as vezes em que Kilgharrah falara aquilo antes. "Mas você não tem uma fibra Profética em seu corpo. O dom da visão definitivamente não está em você."

"Dá pra traduzir?" Merlin impacientou-se novamente.

"Mesmo que você tenha entrado na mente da bruxa durante a visão dela, isso não impede que algo tenha se perdido ou alterado no meio do caminho." Kilgharrah disse, em seu tom professoral. "A visão não era destinada a você e a pessoa que a recebeu não te deu de bom grado. Ao entrar na mente dela sem ter a experiência necessária para fazê-lo, você pode ter confundido as informações."

"Mas a visão pode estar certa?" Merlin insistiu. "Gwen pode ser a escolha de Arthur?"

"Prever o futuro é uma arte milenar, jovem feiticeiro, mas muito incerta. O futuro é volátil, não é algo escrito em pedra. É como as águas de um rio e…"

"O que eu quero saber é se Arthur pode escolher Gwen, como aconteceu nessa visão!" Merlin cortou-o. "Não estou perguntando se ele escolherá. Quero apenas saber se isso é possível."

Kilgharrah encarou-o por longos segundos, parecendo contrariado, antes de relutantemente assentir.

"Embora remota, ainda é uma possibilidade," ele admitiu.

Merlin sentiu como se uma pedra de gelo estivesse descendo por sua garganta.

.oOo.

Merlin sentiu um cutucão no braço. Estava escuro; era muito tarde ou muito cedo. Por uma fração de segundo, pensou que outro ataque tinha começado. Então descobriu que estava errado, quando reconheceu os olhos que o encaravam da beira da cama, iluminados pela luz do luar.

Merlin pulou acordado, afastando-se o máximo que pôde de Mordred, levantando suas mãos em direção ao outro, em sinal de defesa.

"Não se aproxime, ou eu desfiguro sua cara com um único feitiço." Ele ameaçou.

"Ainda bem que coloquei um feitiço silenciador no quarto, ou você teria se entregado para o guarda na sua porta." Mordred bufou, girando os olhos.

Havia pouca iluminação do lado de fora do quarto, mas Merlin notou a sombra do guarda à sua porta, constatando que Mordred não estava mentindo.

"O que você quer?" Ele sussurrou, exasperado.

"Propor um acordo." Mordred deu de ombros.

"E por que eu faria um acordo com você?" Merlin cuspiu.

"Por que você quer que sua amiga esteja em segurança, quando ela subir ao trono." Mordred desdenhou.

"O quê?" Merlin gaguejou.

"Você viu a visão da Duquesa Morgana, Merlin." Mordred pestanejou, impaciente. "Sei que já falou com o dragão. Não se faça de idiota."

Merlin rangeu os dentes, irritado. Não era surpresa que Mordred soubesse de tudo aquilo, exatamente. Mordred sempre estava um passo à frente de todos, desde o primeiro dia d'A Seleção.

"Você quer matar Arthur, Mordred. Eu sei que quer." Merlin semicerrou os olhos, esperando que isso não passasse despercebido ao outro no escuro. "E não vou deixar que faça isso."

"É verdade. Essa era minha missão, no início." Mordred deu de ombros. "Matar o Rei e o Príncipe para que a Duquesa subisse ao trono como uma Alta Sacerdotisa da Antiga Religião."

"Por que você está admitindo seus planos como um vilão de desenho animado?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Porque obviamente, eu mudei de planos." Mordred girou os olhos. "E acho que nos beneficiaríamos mutuamente se trabalhássemos juntos."

"Não confio em você!" Merlin bufou.

"Você não precisa confiar." Mordred sentenciou. "Você pode simplesmente se certificar de que não voltarei atrás em minha palavra."

"Como?" Merlin semicerrou os olhos novamente, certo de que aquilo era uma armadilha.

"Eu farei um voto de lealdade a você." Mordred anunciou. "Podemos usar o dragão como testemunha. Então você não terá motivos para duvidar da minha palavra."

Merlin analisou Mordred por alguns segundos. Ele não parecia estar mentindo. Mas nada daquilo fazia sentido.

"Por quê?"

"Digamos que percebi que há esperança de que o Príncipe possa se redimir." Mordred mais bufou do que qualquer coisa, mas soava sincero. "Há maneiras melhores de acabar com a tirania do Rei do que iniciando uma guerra."

Merlin ainda estava incerto, mas assentiu.

"Como eu disse, não precisa acreditar em mim." Mordred disse, já caminhando em direção ao guarda-roupas. "Mas pense bem. Se você for mandado para casa, não seria melhor ter alguém ao seu lado que protegesse Gwen?"

Merlin engoliu em seco, incerto do que pensar. Mordred não esperou por uma resposta, abrindo a passagem e deixando Merlin sozinho com suas dúvidas. Ele ouviu o clique da passagem por trás do armário se fechando, alguns segundos depois.

Desde o começo d'A Seleção, Merlin vinha temendo por sua vida enquanto permanecia ali. Mas naquele momento o castelo parecia exatamente o lugar onde deveria estar. A única questão era que tudo parecia inútil agora. Tudo levava a crer que ele não tinha chance nenhuma com Arthur.

Mais cedo do que gostaria, Merlin foi arrebatado de suas divagações pelos criados entrando no quarto. Kara puxou as cortinas e quando os raios de sol entraram, Merlin lembrou-se das palavras de Kilgharrah, sobre o futuro ser volátil. Se existia uma mínima chance de mudar o futuro, ele se arriscaria. Afinal, quem ele estava tentando enganar agora? Ele já estava perdidamente apaixonado por Arthur e isso não mudaria.

Merlin pulou da cama, sentindo-se como se fosse seu primeiro dia no palácio. E afinal, era o que parecia. Parecia que esse era seu primeiro dia n'A Seleção. Até então, A Seleção fora apenas algo que acontecera com ele; agora, no entanto, ele se tornaria parte ativa dela. Era da Elite e se portaria como tal.

Merlin aceitou o roupão que Daegal lhe entregou, dando bom-dia aos três criados antes de entrar no banheiro. Nada melhor do que um banho gelado para enfrentar o dia que vinha pela frente.

FIM DO LIVRO I

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

Chegamos ao final do LIVRO I. Para quem não leu "A Seleção", a obra é dividida em 3 livros (inicialmente - tem outros 3 que eu desconsidero e nunca tive paciência pra ler pq não gira em torno do casal principal inicial), "A Seleção", "A Elite" e "A Escolha".

Por isso eu mudei os títulos dos capítulos. Postarei tudo aqui, mas estará separado pelo título qual livro é qual.

Então aqui chegamos, ao final do livro I. Para aqueles que estão se perguntando: sim, eu seguirei até o livro III.

Entretanto, vou dar uma pausa por um tempo pq estou cheio de provas muito difíceis até final de novembro.

Enquanto isso, que tal me deixarem saber o que acharam até aqui? Podem ler tudo de novo e deixar comentários independentes em cada capítulo, se quiserem. Não me importo nenhum pouco. hahaha

Ou deixar uma síntese da opinião.

Comentários (CONSTRUTIVOS) são sempre bons! ;)


	21. A Elite - Capítulo Um

**Sinopse:** A Seleção começou com 35 candidatos. Agora restam apenas oito e a competição para ganhar o coração do Príncipe Arthur está mais acirrada do que nunca. Quanto mais Merlin se aproxima da coroa, mais se sente confuso. Os momentos que passa com Arthur parecem um conto de fadas, mas a medida que o Rei Uther começa a se aproximar dos Selecionados, Merlin começa descobrir segredos sobre o passado do reino. Confuso com a nova visão sobre o Príncipe, ele não pode deixar de se perguntar se é realmente ao lado de Arthur o seu lugar. Entretanto, enquanto ele está indeciso com seu futuro e seu conforto, perdido em sua própria mente, o restante da Elite parece saber exatamente o que deseja. Em meio a tudo isso, uma aliança inesperada e um trágico acontecimento pode pesar a balança nas dúvidas de Merlin. Será que Merlin está prestes a perder sua chance de ter uma escolha?

 **Capítulo Um**

A atmosfera de Westminster estava tranquila. Merlin permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes, ouvindo o som da respiração de Arthur. Estava cada vez mais difícil encontrar um momento calmo e feliz para compartilhar com o Príncipe. Merlin aproveitava aquelas ocasiões ao máximo, agradecendo por Arthur sempre parecer muito contente em sua companhia.

Desde que A Elite fora anunciada, contando apenas com oito Selecionados, Arthur parecia mais ansioso que no começo, quando os trinta e cinco chegaram de uma vez. Merlin imaginava que talvez Arthur pensasse que teria mais tempo para fazer sua escolha. Uma parte de Merlin reconhecia, culpado, que era por sua causa que Arthur deveria ter esse desejo.

Arthur Pendragon, o Príncipe herdeiro do trono de Camelot, gostava de Merlin. Tão surreal quanto aquilo poderia parecer, não havia dúvidas nas palavras ditas por Arthur há uma semana atrás. Arthur afirmara que, se Merlin dissesse, sem nenhuma ressalva, que sentia o mesmo que o Príncipe sentia por Merlin, toda essa história de competição estaria acabada.

Merlin até considerava essa ideia, ficava imaginando como seria estar ao lado de Arthur, pertencer a ele. Mas o problema era que Arthur não pertencia a Merlin, para começo de conversa. Havia mais sete Selecionados na disputa – pessoas com quem ele saía e cochichava –, e Merlin não sabia o que pensar sobre tudo isso.

Ao mesmo tempo, havia o fato de que aceitar Arthur significava aceitar ser o consorte do Rei de Camelot, um reino que punia feiticeiros com pena de morte e tinha um sistema de castas com o qual Merlin simplesmente não poderia concordar.

Mais fácil do que encarar a realidade, Merlin preferia ignorar aquilo, no momento. Até porque ele sabia que não estava preparado para assumir tais responsabilidades.

E, como se já não houvesse dor de cabeça o suficiente na vida de Merlin, havia a visão da Duquesa Morgana e a estranha aliança proposta por Mordred.

Merlin tentava não pensar sobre a visão e até conseguia, na maior parte do tempo. Mas agora que havia apenas oito Selecionados no palácio, Merlin descobriu que seria cada vez mais difícil encontrar desculpas para ficarem a sós.

Na manhã seguinte ao anúncio de Arthur, os membros da Elite foram informados que começariam um plano de aulas com o dobro da carga horária, com foco nas funções da futura Princesa ou futuro Consorte. Quando não estavam em aulas, os Selecionados se reuniam com a Duquesa, e, agora que restavam apenas oito, ela parecia cada vez mais interessada em conhecê-los.

Isso significava que Merlin tinha que encarar Gwen constantemente, preso em dúvidas a respeito da visão que a Duquesa tivera. Ele até poderia tentar evitá-la, mas além de não querer fragilizar sua amizade, havia poucos Selecionados com quem era possível interagir agora.

Vivian e Eira pareciam mais determinadas do que nunca e Merlin as evitava com todas as forças. Cathryn, apesar de simpática e educada, era muito calada, e quase não interagia com o restante dos Selecionados. Mordred pairava ao redor, constantemente. Parecia que ele queria dar espaço para Merlin tomar sua decisão, mas desde que se passara uma semana sem Merlin lhe dirigir a palavra, o outro parecia estar ficando impaciente.

Então Merlin passava a maior parte do tempo com Elena, Gwen e Mithian, fosse nas aulas ou no salão da Duquesa. E isso apenas colaborava para que Merlin se lembrasse da visão todas as vezes em que olhava para Gwen.

Arthur não sabia de nada disso, obviamente, o que só tornava o dilema interno de Merlin mais excruciante. Era como se toda vez que Arthur olhava para ele com aquela devoção tão crua estampada no rosto, Merlin levasse um tapa na cara, lembrando-o de como ele estava escondendo coisas do Príncipe.

Arthur sabia que Merlin estava em conflito – apesar de nem imaginar a metade desses conflitos –, mas muito gentilmente estava dando tempo para que Merlin pudesse lidar com a situação enquanto tentava encontrar outra pessoa com quem pudesse ser feliz, caso Merlin nunca fosse capaz de amá-lo.

O que era estúpido, já que Merlin estava muito apaixonado pelo idiota real, mas não podia dizer isso a ele ainda, não sem antes esclarecer as coisas.

A verdade era que Merlin descobrira que era um maldito covarde. Poderia dizer a Arthur a verdade e acabar de vez com tudo aquilo, mas tinha medo. Não o mesmo medo do início d'A Seleção.

No início, Merlin temia por sua vida, pelas consequências para sua família. Agora, no entanto, Merlin sabia que se Arthur se mostrasse intolerante como o pai, Merlin poderia apagar a memória do Príncipe. Mas isso também significava jamais poder estar ao lado de Arthur como seu Consorte. E isso, mais do que o resto, o fazia incapaz de enfrentar a situação.

Conforme Arthur mexia a cabeça devagar, respirando sobre os cabelos de Merlin, Merlin pegava-se divagando sobre como seria simplesmente abrir a boca e despejar toda verdade.

"É a segunda vez que olho para as estrelas com você." Arthur cantarolou distraído, abraçando Merlin mais apertado.

Os dois estavam deitados sobre uma toalha, numa área relativamente discreta do jardim, compartilhando uma cesta de piquenique, onde apenas dois guardas podiam vê-los. Merlin aconchegou-se mais próximo do Príncipe, tentando se manter aquecido na noite fria.

"É." Merlin suspirou em resposta.

"Isso é tão bom." Arthur gemeu em apreciação. "Apenas deitar aqui com você, sem ter com o que me preocupar."

"Você está se divertindo?" Merlin virou-se para Arthur, desalojando-se um pouco do abraço, enquanto apoiava-se em um dos cotovelos.

"Sempre me divirto com você." Arthur disse, sincero. Seus olhos brilhando como os de uma criança.

"Mas você parece tenso ultimamente." Merlin não pôde impedir-se de comentar. "Aconteceu algo?"

"O mesmo de sempre." Arthur deu de ombros, puxando Merlin para mais perto de si e voltando a abraçá-lo como um polvo.

"Sabe que pode conversar comigo sobre isso, não sabe?" Merlin disse, sem encará-lo, olhando para o céu. "Dificilmente serei de alguma ajuda, mas dizem que é sempre bom ter alguém com quem conversar."

"Você sempre me ajuda." Arthur disse, raspando o queixo sobre o ombro de Merlin numa espécie de carícia.

Merlin gostava da sensação da pele do rosto de Arthur ao final do dia, quando a barba já começava a crescer e seu rosto não estava tão liso quanto no início da manhã. Aquilo fazia com que ele parecesse mais comum, como qualquer outro homem, que tinha que fazer a barba todos os dias.

"Mas é apenas dor de cabeça. Não quero estragar nosso encontro falando das votações de orçamentos, as reuniões do comitê de infraestrutura ou a definição das estratégias militares, no que, aliás, sou péssimo." Arthur bufou.

"Duvido muito." Merlin soltou um som de descaso. "Você não foi para o exército e tudo mais?"

"Como você sabe disso?" Arthur virou-se para ele, parecendo curioso e insatisfeito.

"Sir. Percival me contou durante a recepção para o Rei Cenred." Merlin admitiu. "Por favor, não brigue com ele."

Arthur suspirou. Ele ainda parecia contrariado, mas não chateado.

"Como se não bastasse Gwaine, agora meus cavaleiros também?" Ele bufou.

"Já te disse que você não precisa ter ciúmes." Merlin tentou cutucá-lo entre as costelas, mas Arthur esquivou-se com facilidade.

"Não é ciúmes." Arthur desviou o olhar. "Só prefiro quando você fala _comigo_."

Merlin mordeu os lábios, contendo um sorriso.

"Então me diga, Alteza, em que mais você é péssimo?" Merlin perguntou, passando a mão em sua camisa engomada.

O gesto pareceu encorajá-lo a mudar de posição, fazendo pequenos círculos no ombro de Merlin.

"Por que quer saber isso?" Ele perguntou, fingindo irritação.

"Porque ainda sei muito pouco sobre você." Merlin deu de ombros. "E você parece ser perfeito em tudo. É bom ter provas do contrário."

Arthur se apoiou sobre um cotovelo e fixou os olhos no rosto de Merlin, parecendo animado.

"Você sabe que não sou." Ele insistiu.

"Mas está quase lá." Merlin provocou.

Seus corpos se tocavam de leve agora. Joelhos, braços, dedos. Quando estava encostado no peito de Arthur, olhando para o céu, a posição era mais íntima, mas essa agora era infinitamente mais sedutora. Era como se a proximidade, sem se tocarem intencionalmente deixasse até o ar mais quente.

Arthur balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso, como se soubesse exatamente o que se passava na cabeça de Merlin.

"Ok, ok. Não consigo preparar estratégias para meus exércitos." Arthur concedeu. "O chefe do comitê militar diz que sou muito mole e me preocupo demais com o bem-estar dos pelotões."

"Isso não é ser mole." Merlin sentiu-se ofendido em nome de Arthur. "Significa que você se preocupa com seus súditos."

"Sim." Arthur abriu mais ainda o sorriso, parecendo animado que alguém entendesse seu ponto de vista. "Mas numa situação como a que nos encontramos, algumas escolhas devem ser feitas. Eu me sentiria mais confortável tomando essas decisões se estivesse à frente dos pelotões, lutando com eles, não aqui, no conforto do palácio."

Merlin engoliu em seco, sentindo na frustração de Arthur toda a nobreza que ele já sabia existir naquele homem.

"Péssimo em arriscar a vida de seus súditos." Merlin concedeu, tentando apaziguar o humor. "Pra mim é mais uma qualidade do que um defeito. Mas continue, o que mais?"

"Acho que seria um cozinheiro horrível." Arthur admitiu, parecendo envergonhado, com o cenho franzido, após alguns segundos de concentração.

"Não me diga." Merlin girou os olhos, mas sorria.

"Ei!" Arthur soou ofendido. "Não é minha culpa. Nunca cozinhei, logo…"

"Nunca?" Merlin admirou-se. Arthur já havia mencionado aquilo antes, mas Merlin considerou na época que fosse mais uma expressão do que um fato.

"Considero que você já notou a multidão que trabalha para manter sua barriga cheia." Ele pareceu levemente irritado. "Por acaso são eles que me alimentam também."

Merlin achou graça pelo modo defensivo como Arthur falava. Não era como se Arthur saber cozinhar fizesse alguma diferença para ele.

"Posso te ensinar algumas coisas, qualquer dia desses." Merlin ofereceu, deslizando distraidamente as pontas dos próprios dedos sobre os dedos de Arthur.

"Sério?" Arthur pareceu surpreso pela oferta.

"Não cozinho tão bem como minha mãe. E com certeza você ficará decepcionado, com o tipo de comida com que está acostumado." Merlin deu de ombros. "Mas acho que podemos nos virar na cozinha."

"Eu adoraria." Arthur sorriu, os olhos brilhando como os de uma criança.

"Diga mais." Merlin pediu, animado. "No que mais você é ruim?"

"Sou péssimo em delegar funções." Arthur pareceu envergonhado novamente. "Às vezes parece que não faço a mínima ideia do que estou fazendo. Além do fato de que quero pegar a maioria das coisas e fazer eu mesmo."

"Arthur, acho que não está se dando o crédito que merece." Merlin meneou a cabeça. "Desde o início d'A Seleção é você que coordena tudo que acontece no palácio…"

"Não sou eu." Arthur negou. "Há funcionários para isso."

"Que seguem as suas ordens." Merlin continuou, resoluto. "Se você não soubesse delegar funções, o palácio estaria em ruínas na primeira semana, com um bando de plebeus invadindo-o de repente."

Arthur meneou a cabeça, parecendo ao mesmo tempo divertido e contrariado.

"Além disso, os guardas e os cavaleiros seguem à risca suas ordens." Merlin apontou. "Se isso não é saber delegar funções, não sei o que seria."

"Mas é exatamente esse o problema." Arthur exasperou-se. "Eu delego porque preciso, porque sei que não consigo fazer tudo sozinho. Mas isso não me agrada. Entende?"

"Mas só o fato de você saber que precisa fazê-lo e ir contra o que te agrada para um bom andamento das coisas, seja aqui no palácio ou como governante do reino, isso significa que você… sei lá! Isso significa _algo_."

"Eu sou bom em oratória." Arthur disse, brincalhão. Ele parecia sem graça com as palavras de Merlin, como se dissesse aquilo mais pra distraí-lo do que qualquer coisa. "Bem melhor que você, pelo visto."

"Idiota." Merlin deu um soco fraco em seu ombro. "Hoje não falaremos dos meus defeitos, que você pode ter certeza que são gigantes e incontáveis." Ele gracejou. "É tudo sobre você. Então não mude de assunto, espertinho."

Arthur o puxou para perto de si e o abraçou forte. Merlin sentiu o peito esquentar com o olhar intenso do Príncipe. Era como se seus olhos brilhassem com um segredo escondido.

"Descobri uma coisa em que sou péssimo, recentemente."

"Ah é?" Merlin mordeu o lábio, certo de que aquilo era uma provocação.

"Estou certo de que sou um completo fracasso em ficar longe de você." Arthur franziu o cenho, imitando um tom de falsa seriedade. "Um problema muito grave."

"Você já tentou?" Merlin sorriu.

"Bem, não." Arthur disse, após fingir considerar a questão por alguns segundos. "E não espere que eu vá começar."

Os dois riram baixo, no meio do abraço. Era tão fácil para Merlin se imaginar assim pelo resto da vida, nesses momentos. Merlin aproximou-se de Arthur, na intenção de beijá-lo, sabendo que Arthur não tomaria nenhuma atitude, mas o farfalhar das folhas e da grama anunciava que alguém se aproximava. Merlin sentou-se rapidamente, afastando-se de Arthur. Embora a situação fosse completamente aceitável e nenhum soldado ou funcionário do palácio parecesse julgar, Merlin ainda sentia-se encabulado quando algo do tipo acontecia.

Arthur sentou-se também, parecendo chateado, mas conformado. Um segundo depois, o guarda contornou a cerca para chegar até onde eles estavam.

"Alteza." Cumprimentou com uma reverência. "Perdão pela intromissão, senhor, mas é imprudente permanecer do lado de fora por muito tempo a essa hora da noite."

"Compreendo." Arthur concordou, em tom formal. "Já entraremos."

O guarda os deixou e Arthur virou-se para Merlin.

"Outro defeito meu: estou perdendo a paciência com os rebeldes." Arthur suspirou. "Estou cansado de lidar com eles."

Ele se levantou e ofereceu uma mão a Merlin. Merlin segurou a mão dele e reparou na frustração em seus olhos.

Até então, houve dois ataques rebeldes desde o início d'A Seleção: um do grupo dos Saqueadores e outro das Sacerdotisas. Mesmo com pouco tempo lidando com aquilo e tendo apenas que lidar com o que acontecia no palácio, Merlin podia entender o cansaço e a frustração de Arthur. Afinal, o Príncipe acreditava ser responsabilidade dele o que acontecia no reino.

Arthur recolheu a toalha e começou a sacudi-la. Era claro que ele não estava feliz com aquele fim antecipado da noite.

"Ei." Merlin chamou, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos. "Eu me diverti."

Arthur concordou com a cabeça, mas não parecia acreditar naquilo.

"É sério." Merlin continuou, se aproximando. Arthur segurou a toalha com uma das mãos e passou o braço livre em volta da cintura de Merlin. "Devemos fazer isso novamente. Não pense que escapará de me contar os seus outros defeitos."

Arthur sorriu, mas era um sorriso triste.

"Gostaria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis, às vezes. Normais."

Merlin virou-se completamente para ele e o abraçou. Arthur soltou a toalha e retribuiu o gesto.

"Odeio ter que revelar isso, Alteza, mas mesmo sem os guardas, você está bem longe de ser normal." O tom de Merlin era brincalhão. Arthur tentou sorrir, mas Merlin notou que seu sorriso era ainda mais triste que o anterior.

"Você gostaria mais de mim se eu fosse normal." Não era uma pergunta. E aquilo – a certeza que Arthur tinha de que não era o suficiente para Merlin – fez o coração de Merlin doer.

"Sei que é difícil para você acreditar, mas realmente gosto de você do jeito que você é. Só preciso de mais…"

"Tempo." Arthur suspirou. "Eu sei. E estou pronto para dar o tempo que for necessário. Só gostaria de ter certeza que você vai mesmo querer estar ao meu lado quando esse tempo acabar."

Merlin teve que limpar a garganta após ouvir essas palavras. Os últimos encontros com Arthur, depois que o Príncipe reduzira o número de Selecionados à Elite, foram repletos desses momentos agridoces. Uma parte de Merlin sabia que Arthur estava se cansando de esperar.

Ele pegou-se mais uma vez querendo contar tudo a Arthur, mas acabou desviando o olhar. Sabia que era covardia fazer aquilo com Arthur, principalmente quando ele deixava claro, uma vez após a outra, que só dependia de Merlin para que tudo aquilo acabasse.

Todas as vezes que Merlin parava para analisar a situação, temia que Arthur acabasse o odiando. Como ele poderia fazer aquilo? Ele precisava de um sinal de que Arthur não o odiaria se soubesse a verdade.

"Arthur." Merlin sussurrou, após notar que Arthur estava se sentindo rejeitado pela falta de resposta. "Não posso te prometer isso ainda. Mas o que posso dizer é que quero estar com você. Quero saber se há possibilidade de… de…" Ele gaguejou, sem saber ao certo como se expressar.

"Nós?" Arthur sugeriu.

Merlin sorriu. Não era exatamente isso que ele queria dizer, mas era algo próximo.

"Sim." Merlin prosseguiu. "Quero saber se há a possibilidade de existir um 'nós'."

Ele ajeitou a franja de Merlin sobre a testa.

"Penso que as chances são bem altas." Arthur afirmou, sem rodeios.

"Também penso. Só… tempo, tudo bem?"

Arthur assentiu, parecendo mais feliz. Era assim que Merlin queria terminar a noite, com esperança. Bem, talvez com algo mais. Por isso, ele mordeu os lábios e encarou o Príncipe com desejo.

Sem hesitar um segundo, Arthur se inclinou e beijou-o. Foi um beijo terno e suave, como a maioria dos beijos que trocavam. Um beijo que sempre deixava Merlin com a sensação de que era adorado e com vontade de mais.

Merlin poderia ter ficado ali por horas, só para constatar se conseguia aplacar aquela sensação, mas Arthur recuou – cedo demais, aos olhos de Merlin.

"Vamos." O Príncipe disse em tom de brincadeira enquanto o puxava em direção ao palácio. "Melhor entrarmos antes que os guardas venham atrás de nós com cavalos e lanças."

Quando alcançaram as escadas, no entanto, Merlin não queria que a noite acabasse. Queria ficar mais tempo com Arthur, beijá-lo novamente, talvez. Ou apenas ficarem em silêncio, deitados, como há pouco no jardim.

"Você não quer ir ao meu quarto?" Merlin ofereceu, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer para prolongar a noite.

"Você dispensou seus criados antes de descermos." Arthur parecia encabulado. "Não seria adequado."

"E daí?" Merlin deu de ombros. "Não é como se não tivéssemos ficado a sós no meu quarto antes."

"Não é a mesma coisa, Merlin." Arthur evitava olhá-lo nos olhos. "Não quero que ninguém entenda nada errado."

"Arthur, eu não me importo com o que as pessoas possam comentar." Merlin insistiu.

"Mas eu sim." Arthur soou resoluto, suas bochechas corando. "Não quero manchar sua reputação dessa maneira."

Merlin teve que se segurar para não bufar. Às vezes, ele desejava que Arthur fosse um pouco menos nobre.

"Boa noite, então." Merlin inclinou-se e deu um beijo rápido na bochecha de Arthur.

Ele não esperava que Arthur corasse ainda mais com isso, principalmente porque já haviam ido muito mais longe do que um mísero beijo na bochecha. Arthur assentiu, engolindo em seco e se afastou.

Assim que começou a subir as escadas, o cansaço tomou conta de Merlin. Ele praticamente se arrastou até o segundo andar. Quando alcançou o corredor principal, a visão de Mordred encostado na parede do lado esquerdo despertou-o completamente.

"Agora não, Mordred." Merlin bufou, passando direto por ele.

"Quando, então?" Mordred rebateu, parecendo ter perdido a paciência em esperar Merlin procurá-lo. "Se vai dizer que não aceita minha oferta, diga de uma vez e pare de rodeios."

"Amanhã." Merlin impacientou-se. Ele não queria comprometer-se com aquilo, mas já estava cansado de evitar o outro. Se fosse uma armadilha de Mordred, Merlin tinha certeza de que Kilgharrah saberia, de qualquer forma. "Venha ao meu quarto após o jantar. Pela passagem. E desceremos até a caverna de Kilgharrah."

"Ótimo." Mordred ergueu o queixo, parecendo satisfeito.

Ele não esperou que Merlin dissesse mais nada, dando as costas para ele em direção ao próprio quarto. Merlin voltou a caminhar, meneando a cabeça e suspirando. Algo lhe dizia que nada de bom poderia vir dali.

"Ah!" Uma voz grave chamou sua atenção, quando alcançou a porta de seu quarto. Levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com Albin, a postos ao lado da porta. "O fato de eu ter pensado que você estava no seu quarto esse tempo todo provavelmente faz de mim o pior guarda do mundo."

Merlin sorriu. Ele não gostava da ideia de ter alguém o vigiando do lado de fora do quarto a noite inteira. Mas já que Arthur insistira em manter um guarda sempre ali, Merlin supunha que Albin era o mais agradável. Para sua sorte, na maioria das vezes era ele quem estava ali. O homem era sempre simpático e até engraçado, coisa que ele jamais suspeitaria, não fosse as conversas que vez ou outra entreouvia entre Albin e Daegal – Merlin tentava se segurar, mas sempre era vencido pela curiosidade.

"Vocês se divertiram?" O soldado perguntou, quando pareceu entender porque Merlin não estava no quarto.

"Ah, sim." Merlin assentiu e notou uma centelha de tristeza cruzar o semblante de Albin. "Está tudo bem?"

"Nada que deva te incomodar, senhor." Albin inclinou a cabeça, numa leve reverência.

"Não seja bobo." Merlin dispensou, com um aceno de mão. "É por causa de Daegal?" Ele indagou.

Albin baixou a cabeça, parecendo momentaneamente perdido.

"Não sei mais o que fazer." Ele admitiu, parecendo sofrer com aquelas palavras. "Pensei que quando o encontrasse tudo ficaria bem. Meu maior pesadelo costumava ser descobrir que ele tinha morrido. Eu acordava soluçando e suado quando isso acontecia. Mas agora… como posso corrigir algo que não sei o que é? Ele insiste que não é nada que eu tenha feito, mas tenho certeza que ele não me perdoa por…"

"Albin, ele nunca te culpou." Merlin insistiu, sabendo que Daegal já lhe dissera aquilo inúmeras vezes. Mas Albin simplesmente não parecia acreditar.

Durante a semana, Merlin flagrara mais uma conversa entre o soldado e seu criado. Dessa vez, quando Daegal estava saindo do seu quarto, depois que Merlin dispensara os três criados.

 _Kara e Gili saíram mais apressados que o normal. A princípio, Merlin não suspeitou de nada, mas quando Daegal parou na porta, Merlin p_ _ô_ _de ver o Soldado Hitch a postos ao lado. Daegal lançou um olhar rápido em direção a Merlin antes de fechar a porta._

 _Merlin ouviu os sussurros frenéticos e até tentou se conter, mas a curiosidade cedeu mais uma vez e logo ele estava dentro da mente de Daegal, como se fosse um espectador convidado em sua vida._

" _Por favor, não se irrite comigo, Albin." Daegal insistiu e Merlin conseguia sentir a dor em seu peito ao dizer aquilo. Daegal estava nervoso, seu coração acelerado. Ele queria ficar com Albin, mas sentia vergonha de tudo que acontecera. Albin não quereria mais nada com ele se soubesse. Ele tinha que arrumar um jeito de parar de pensar naquele homem, para que conseguisse ficar com Albin novamente. Albin jamais poderia saber o que aconteceu. "Estou tentando resolver tudo isso."_

" _Não, Dag." Albin soou terno e o nome carinhoso espalhou um calor pelo peito de Daegal. "Não estou irritado com você. Sinto saudade de você." Ele não ousou pronunciar as palavras, mas seus lábios se mexeram num "eu te amo"._

 _Daegal se derreteu com aquilo._

" _Eu sei." Ele respondeu, pondo a mão em seu peito e se permitindo esquecer por um instante tudo que acontecera com ele._

 _Albin passou a mão pelo pescoço de Daegal, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos, a outra mão em sua cintura._

" _Você guardou." Ele ofegou e Daegal abriu seus olhos, que nem percebera que haviam se fechado._

 _Albin havia retirado o cordão que Daegal carregava no pescoço, por baixo da blusa, uma aliança que Abin lhe dera há muito tempo amarrada firmemente, como um pingente._

" _Sim." Daegal confirmou. "É claro que guardei." Ele meio soluçou, meio sorriu._

 _A expressão de Albin ficou mais esperançosa. Ele olhou os dois lados do corredor, antes de verificar se a porta estava realmente fechada, e se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo._

" _Não" Daegal afastou-se, sem agitação. "Eu não posso."_

 _O olhar de Albin era um misto de confusão e tristeza e Daegal temia que tudo o que tinha a dizer só fosse piorar as coisas._

" _Fiz algo errado?"_

" _Não." Daegal apressou-se em responder. "Você tem sido maravilhoso. Estou tão feliz de vê-lo novamente e saber que ainda me ama. Fez toda a diferença."_

" _Que bom." Albin sorriu. "Porque realmente te amo e penso em nunca dar nenhum motivo para que você duvide disso de novo."_

 _Daegal estremeceu._

" _Mas uma coisa que você tem que entender, Albin, é que não podemos ficar juntos no momento."_

" _O que você quer dizer?" Albin perguntou, ajeitando a postura. Daegal soluçou, sem saber o que dizer. "Você sabe que não vou desistir, não sabe?"_

 _Seu tom de voz deixava claro o desafio e Daegal forçou um riso, apesar da situação. Albin sempre fora do tipo que não aceitava a derrota._

"E como terei uma chance desse jeito, Sr. Emrys?" Albin soou cansado. "Como posso reconquistá-lo se ele mal olha para mim?"

Fazia sentido, Merlin tinha que concordar. Mas a questão era que Albin não precisava reconquistar Daegal, para começo de conversa. Daegal só precisava de… tempo.

"Soldado Hitch, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro." Albin assentiu.

"Se você tivesse uma mínima chance de estar ao lado dele de novo, faria de tudo por isso, não é mesmo?"

Albin assentiu freneticamente, parecendo certo de que Merlin lhe daria a solução para os seus problemas.

"Então espere." Merlin pediu. "Sei que é difícil. Que tudo que você quer é ficar com ele. Mas agora Daegal precisa de tempo. Esteja aqui, ao lado dele, mas não o sufoque. Espere até que ele esteja pronto. Você saberá quando."

Albin encarou-o por longos segundos, parecendo avaliar suas palavras, como se considerasse se aquilo era realmente um conselho ou se Merlin só queria enrolá-lo. Por fim, ele assentiu.

"Tenha uma boa noite, Sr. Emrys."

Albin observou-o caminhar até o quarto e fechar a porta.

Tempo. Merlin vinha pedindo muito tempo ultimamente. Tinha esperança de que, se tivesse tempo suficiente, tudo se resolveria para todos.


End file.
